League's End: Legacy of the Void
by Levofloxacin
Summary: Uncontrolled use of magic during Rune Wars caused the appearance of catastrophic disasters in the once stable world of Runeterra. Mankind looked for a solution, and when one couldn't be found, it was created. The Institute of War, housing an organization that arbiters political conflicts. Overnight, a utopia was created. But even this utopia was not without its downfall.
1. Prologue

A young, slender female stood atop a small hill to look out towards the horizon. Highlighted strands of dull purple bangs flicker wildly as a light breeze hits her, her delicate cape fluttering softly behind her shoulder. Taking a few steps forward, her movements made eerily little noise despite the metallic greaves on her feet that extend upwards to her mid thighs. Her icy blue eyes stared out with determination into the distance and found nothing but a vast expanse staring back at her, pitch black save for the sinister appearing crimson sky meeting the horizon and a series of unexplained pits of fires that breach the surface from the abyss underneath. She looked back and gazed upon five figures crouched on the ground near her, surrounding a fire that illuminated faces weatgered by fatigue and concern.

_An unlikely alliance forming, leading us to this place. In a realm where no light or hope penetrates the infinite darkness of its skies, we are the last hope for the world of Runeterra. The Void...a place of undescribable evil and terror that its very atmosphere would drive any human to insanity. Here, we take the final stand against the greatest lie in the history of our world... a lie that we have all unknowingly played a part in. _The thoughts plagued Fiora's mind, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The sound of a faint rumble reached her ears, cutting through her thoughts like a blade to bring her back to conscious awareness.

"Do you hear that?" She asked in a stern voice, now deprived of the arrogance that once distinguished her.

"Yeah," A female voice answered apprehensively, the woman wearing a large cloak rising from her seated position. Her hair was tied together into a large bundle, draping loosely over the silhouette of a large crossbow on her back. Instinctively, she checked the smaller crossbow mounted on her right hand, its firing mechanism clicking tensely, to ensure that it is loaded and ready for battle. "It seems the shadows are sending us company."

The sound of the rumbling in the distance intensified as the ground below them began to shake. _Where are they? _It was apparent that the unseen enemy knew exactly where they were and was rapidly moving to close the distance. As the rest of the team rose from their respective spots, each of them drew their weapons in preparation for the inevitable battle that was to come. Their journey in the Void thus far had been relatively uneventful; each of them knowing in the depths of their mind, however, that this calm in the storm was to be short lived.

"Lets bring some light on the situation!" A high-pitched female voice exclaimed in an exuberant tone that contrasted their surroundings as she walked ahead of the others.

She raised her right arm to reveal a ornate staff, decorated with multiple rune symbols that instinctively glowed brightly, revealing her shoulder-length blonde hair that flowed freely with the breeze that began in response to her spell. A glint reflected off of the silver breast plate that extended to her upper abdomen, the rest of her body covered in a snugly fitting suit interrupted only by a white skirt and gloves.

"Hah!" She exclaimed as she swung out her right arm with a swift and smooth motion, causing the staff in her hand to release a bright flare of light into the dark abyss ahead. Moments later, the flare exploded, its radiance illuminating the atmosphere to reveal the rapid approach of three enormous creatures, each identical in appearance, approaching with rapid and chaotic movements. The bright light from the flare reflected off of their smooth carapace that was arranged in segments, extending from their heads to their mid torso. Their faces revealed eyes that glowed ominously and a mouth lined with sinister rows of razor sharp fangs. Deadly spines extended forward from the back of their jaws, its deadly tip glinting like a blade in the presence of the light spell. Two large feet propelled the creatures forward, causing the ground below them to shake with every step of their feet.

Surrounding them were countless smaller creatures that ran on four legs, their mouths snarling with greater ferocity with every step they took. Their eyes glowed a sinister red and mouths hung open, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth that drooled not unlike that of a rabid dog. Two curved spines protruded forward from behind their jaws and a third extended from the middle of their forehead. Examining their features, Fiora found herself strangely comparing them to a mutation between a dog, a unicorn, and one of the larger creatures that they had accompanied.

As if in response to the explosion of Lux's spell, each of the larger creatures stopped momentarily, two large armored protrusions erupting forward spontaneously to terminate in sharp curved scythes, the mere appearance of which strikes terror of being impaled. The creatures let out one last loud blood-curdling cry before rapidly advancing.

"Remind you of something?" Vayne asked as she forcefully threw aside her hair to draw her large crossbow forward. Lowering her bow into firing position, her eyes focused for a moment on the ornate silver crossbow decorated with multiple runes that glowed a dim purple. Drawing back the large bowstring, a large glowing blue arrow manifested on its surface, causing her to let out a bittersweet sigh at the thought of resorting to using magic herself.

"Yeah." Fiora responded as she stepped forward, turbulet gusts hitting her face causing her eyes to flinch slightly. "It seems that Cho'Gath's larger friends from back home are paying us a visit."

Raising her right hand that is now adorned with an ornate gauntlet, she narrowed her eyelids before swinging it outwards causing a long white blade with a small, scythe like curve at the distal end to materialize in her grasp. The hilt consisted of a white handguard, the top half of which extended back midway up her forearm, with multiple rune markings along it that glowed a bright yellow. A trail of bright clear crystal dust followed in the wake of her swing, creating wispy clouds of light before settling onto the ground.

"Time to put our skills to the test!" Shifting her legs into a striking position, she brought her sword forward, held out with poised intensity towards the approaching enemies.


	2. An Omen Appears

_Runeterra, a rich planet housing infinite possibility for magic, life, and health…or so we thought. We as humans are imperfect and thus, sought control above all else. As the population on the planet increased, people congregated into groups that became tribes. Tribes became cities, and cities became nations. It wasn't long before conflicts broke out and war took place. Magic filled the world of Runeterra, and it was inevitable that this magic and the conflicts between men would end up on a collision course. Summoners, men particularly adept at the manipulation of magic became weapons in wars. Uncontrolled use of magic during last two large Rune Wars caused instability to the flow of magic within Runeterra, resulting in the appearance of catastrophic disasters in the once stable world. It was clear that the planet would not survive another Rune War. Mankind looked for a solution, and when one couldn't be found, it was created. The Institute of War, housing an organization that arbiters political conflicts through controlled battles between summoners. Immediately, large-scale conflicts stopped, and the world was at peace again… But even this utopia was not without its downfall._

* * *

**Narbeth, Central District of Demacia.**

A high pitched clanking pierced the otherwise quiet morning inside the house, starting off as a dim sound before becoming louder, resembling the sound of kids beating on glass cups with eating utensils in synchrony. The bed begins to shake, starting off as a soft swaying motion that gradually becomes more disorganized, causing its occupant to let out a loud gasp as she threw herself into a seated position from her sleep. She looked around frantically, under the impression that this was due to an attack. Before she could react, however, the shaking of the ground stopped and the air within her house was quiet again, save for a few residual chimes from the glass chandelier.

"It was… an earthquake?" She asked herself before letting out a sigh of relief. "Of course it was an earthquake… there's no way I would have been caught off guard like that if it really was an attack!"

The girl quickly stood up from her bed and walked a few steps to the bathroom. Turning on the lights, she looked at herself in a round mirror surrounded by a golden frame with an embossed crest of a bird at the top. Staring back at her was a fair skinned girl in her mid-twenties with icy blue eyes that screamed of determination and pride. Her hair, highlighted a light shade of purple, draped partly over her left eye and extended down to just above her shoulders. She let out a soft yawn before stripping off her silk nightgown and stepping into her shower, dousing herself with a steady stream of water that was slightly too warm for the average person, resulting in a buildup of dense steam in the bathroom within minutes.

Stepping out of her bathroom, she dressed herself in a skin-tight dark blue sweater with a short white sleeveless coat that reached only to the top of her abdomen and a pair of tight fitting black pants. It was similar to her usual attire worn for dueling or in battles at the Institute of War, minus the metallic breast plate that she had no intention of wearing for casual occasions. She picked up her sword that had fallen from the shelf earlier that morning, a rapier with a round handguard resembling a half-sphere sheathed in a white scabbard decorated with the symbol of a bird identical to that above her mirror. Despite having no intentions of getting involved in a fight, she strapped the sword to her belt on her left side, preparing for the possibility that she might be spontaneously challenged to a duel like many times prior.

Walking outside, she stepped through a large, vibrant garden that spans a great area in front of her house. Every blade of grass was neatly trimmed at the exact length, and all the flowers were in full bloom, yielding a medley of colors that appealed to the eyes of anyone who passed by. This was the legacy of the noble House Laurent. For outsiders, her house was the epitome of excessiveness that characterized nobility. For Fiora, however, every flower that bloomed was a harsh reminder that it was all a lie, a façade to cover up the shame that her father had brought to the family name.

"I thought that I would have gotten over this after the time I've spent proving myself in the League…but coming back here, the memories and feelings come rushing back." Fiora said to herself in a bitter tone before walking onto the street to examine her surroundings.

People around her were moving bags of unknown rubble onto the streets. She figured that it was only natural that after the events of that morning, things would be broken and need to be thrown out. Her possessions were no exception, but after leaving for the League of Legends, she had let go of the servant staff that had previously been meticulously caring for her house. She herself was in no mood to deal with this problem after her abrupt awakening earlier that morning, and decided to put it off until later.

It had been months since the last time Fiora had walked down the cobblestone-paved streets of Narbeth, one of the central districts of the large city-state of Demacia. It was a largely wealthy district located atop a hill, the streets lined with mansions that belonged to the noble families, and shops displaying clothing and jewelry with prices that could easily feed an entire family for months. Ultimately, she found herself at the end of the street, which gave way to a circular vista point that overlooked the rest of Demacia. She shaded her eyes with her hands to stare into the distance, the morning sun casting shadows off of the many buildings that made up the heart of the city. The streets in the city below were lined with people strolling, many of which were kids, running playfully and enjoying the freedom that only springtime can offer after a harsh cold winter.

"It's been months… yet it feels as if nothing has changed." Fiora said to herself, as she stood at the ledge, placing her hand on the metallic railing that surrounded the lookout and felt its cool and smooth consistency against her palm.

"Fiorie?" A loud high-pitched female voice asked from behind.

Fiora turned around to see a petite girl with long blonde hair and large, warm blue eyes that contrasted those of her own approaching her. She held a long wooden wand in her right hand, which she twirled playfully as she walked down the street.

"It is you, Fiorie!" The girl exclaimed, her face lighting up to reveal a warm cheerful smile. "I didn't know you were back too!"

Luxanna Crownguard, the daughter of the elite noble Crownguard family of Demacia. The two of them had grown up together as friends. Because of her noble status, Fiora had been denied the possibility of befriending those of lower social status, and often felt alone as a child. One day, at the age of five, Fiora attended a large banquet set up for the Demacian elite. It was there that she saw a blonde little girl around her age sitting in a corner of the room, playfully singing a song. Surprised to find someone her own age at an event like this, Fiora walked over to talk to the girl, who introduced herself as Luxanna, or Lux for short. They had a lot in common, as they both shared a similar background growing up.

As the years passed, their personalities began to drift farther apart, as Fiora reflected her father's proud status as a master duelist, while Lux remained the same cheerful girl that was present at that banquet so many years ago. This, however, did not change anything in the friendship between them, as the two continue to regard each other as best friends. Even though Lux had disappeared for extended periods of time over the past few years, either for military mission that she was never allowed to expose the details of, or her enlisting in the League of Legends two years ago, the two never grew apart and knew they could rely on each other for company.

"Yes, it is me. Are you on leave as well?" Fiora responded

"Mhmm! I've been back for a few days now. I didn't know you were here as well, I would have found you earlier." Lux answered happily.

"I got back just two days ago, and I was busy. A duelist must always be on top of her game." Fiora replied proudly.

"Ohhh Fiorie," the blond girl said with a sigh. "You really haven't changed at all."

Lux then shook her head before letting out a playful laugh. The two of them spent the next hour making small talk about life, some of the people they've each met since becoming a part of the League of Legends, and some of the opponents that they've faced against. The two of them had been lucky so far, as they have yet to encounter a situation where they've had to face off against each other in a battle. Although neither one of them wanted to mention it, they knew it was inevitable that the two would be pitted against each other, and one of them would fall to the other's hand.

"Say, Lux… what do you think of the Institute of War?" Fiora finally asked rather uncomfortably after a long silence.

"What do you mean? I mean, it doesn't have the comforts of home, but I've managed." Lux replied gleefully. "And so can you, little Miss Rich-"

"That's not what I meant… What do you think of the whole concept of the League of Legends?" Fiora interrupted in a serious tone. "Using champions in controlled battles between summoners to settle political differences."

Lux examined her friend's face carefully before her smile faded and she looked towards the ground.

"It's the nightmares, isn't it?" She asked, causing Fiora to shoot her an abrupt shocked glance.

"W-What are you talking about? I do not have nightmares, I am far too-" Fiora responded quickly, her voice almost cracking at the beginning before regaining her composure.

"You don't need to deny it, Fiorie. I have the same problem…They happen all the time don't they? Nightmares of being trampled by monstrous creatures that we've never even seen before entering the League. Even though I know that we can never die during our time in the Summoner's Fields, it doesn't make it any easier when we leave the field at the end of the day, does it?" The blonde mage interrupted in an uncharacteristically somber tone.

"Ugh… No, it doesn't. I volunteered to become a part of the League, hoping to prove my title as the greatest swords duelist in the world. Instead, I found myself going against monstrous creatures that were beyond anything I could even imagine." The duelist admitted. "In the end, for us Champions of the League, is this really any better than war?"

"No. I've been a part of it for two years now, but to this day it doesn't get any easier. According to my brother Garen, it never gets easier. But I keep telling myself that if only I have to suffer the nightmares on a regular basis in exchange for sparing everyone else that I care about from war, it's an acceptable sacrifice." Lux answered, her voice rising and becoming more confident towards the end.

Lux had always been this way; always cheerful and noble, both in blood and in character. While Fiora was always preoccupied with being the best at what she did, her friend cared only about fighting for a good cause. It was one of the qualities that she had always envied in Lux, but would never bring herself to openly admit.

"Hey Lux… what do you think wil-" Fiora began before an a loud crashing sound could be heard in the near distance interrupted her, causing both girls to turn their heads abruptly towards the direction of the sound.

Looking over the ledge, they saw a thick black cloud rising from one of the nearby streets and a stream of people screaming and frantically running away from the source of the smoke.

"What's going on?" Lux asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, but let's go!" Fiora replied quickly, before grabbing onto the metallic railing with her right hand.

With a quick jump, she swung her legs up in a perfect circle to land on the ledge on the other side of the railing. She then leapt outwards off of the side of the hill, holding her arms out as she dropped in free fall to the street 300 feet below. Using her right hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rune.

"Wind of the Wings of Glory!" She exclaimed before throwing the rune ahead of her. With a quick movement, she grabbed her parrying blade with her left hand and threw it at the rune, shattering it before it landed on the ground below. A large glowing purple circular symbol with multiple markings appeared on the ground below her, followed by a strong gust of air that shot upward at Fiora, slowing her fall and allowing her to do a quick somersault before landing gracefully on her feet.

"W-Wait!" Lux screamed from the hill above, unable to move after what she had witnessed.

A few seconds later, Lux finally managed to compose herself after the initial shock of seeing her friend fall that far and land without a scratch. She raised her wooden wand and waves it around herself a few times, causing it to glow.

"Hah!" She exclaimed before a large, brightly glowing bubble surrounds her.

The bubble began to elevate her off the ground, over the railing surrounding the viewpoint. Moving her right arm forward, she pointed her wand ahead and down, causing the bubble of light to move in response to its direction, landing on the ground next to her friend moments later.

"You could have just asked me to take us both down. How in the world did you even learn to do something like that? I never knew you learned how to use magic like that." Lux asked loudly in an excited tone as she lowered her wand, causing the barrier around her to disappear.

"Being a duelist means analyzing and knowing your opponent. Unlike all of my opponents in the past, many of the ones I faced in the Institute fought with magic. In order to understand how to fight them, I forced myself to learn the basics of what they were capable of." Fiora began to explain. "However, now is not the time, we need to move!"

"Right!" Lux acknowledged, as the two began to run towards the source of the commotion.

* * *

"Mommy! Help me!" A child screamed, sitting on the floor with eyes wide open in terror, frozen in place by the sight before her.

A large creature standing on two legs, covered from top to bottom in a mysterious dark wispy cloud turned its attention towards the girl, letting out a low sounding growl. The creature, twice the height of an average human adult, extended its arms, which ended in two scythe like projections. Its eyes glowed an eerily yellow color and burned with malicious intent. Slowly, it took one step, followed by another towards the small girl crouched in the corner.

"Melanie!" A woman in her early thirties with long brown hair screamed frantically, running towards the girl. "Melanie, get up and run!"

The scream caused the creature to turn its head and focus its attention to the approaching woman, now a few feet away from the large creature. With a quick swipe of its right arm, the creature's blades easily impaled into the woman's chest, causing her to utter out a loud grunt as dark red blood began to pour from her mouth.

"Mommyyyy!" The child let out a loud scream of anguish, causing the creature to turn back towards her.

Taking one more step, the creature flung its right arm to throw the woman off of it before bring it backwards in preparation to strike the defenseless child. With a quick swing of its arm forward, the blade rapidly approached the child's head.

"Light Binding!" A female voice yelled in the distance.

The creature's movements stoped abruptly, remaining still as though frozen in time as it let out a loud roar of anger upon finding all four of its limbs paralyzed. Surrounding it was an aura of light that radiated upward from the ground, terminating in a bright yellow circle interlaced with symbols in the sky above him.

Moments later, Fiora ran swiftly past the creature, grabbing the crouched child to escape with her, bringing her around a corner hidden from view. The child, now sobbing loudly looked at the two adults in front of her.

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" She wailed loudly.

Fiora turned to Lux before lowering her eyes and shaking her head, letting her companion knew exactly what the situation was.

"Listen, you're going to have to be brave for us. Right now, the bravest thing you can do is run and go home okay?" Lux said to the child, hoping to comfort her.

There was no solace to the situation, the child letting out a loud bone-chilling wail as she ran away. Both of them knew that there was nothing more they could have done in the present situation besides help get her as far away as possible. A loud roar came from around the corner before a loud, high-pitched clank not unlike that of glass shattering could be heard.

Fiora and Lux ran towards the creature to find it had shattered the binding that the light mage had cast on it.

"What in the world is that thing?" Lux asked, examining its appearance surrounded by a mist-like aura as dark as a moonless sky, despite being in broad daylight.

Fiora turned to look at the woman, now lying lifeless on the street sidewalk, a pool of blood twice the area of the woman profusely flowing out of the large open wound in her chest. She narrowed her eyes in disgust before turning her gaze towards the large creature.

"I don't know, but it has no problem with attacking civilians." She responded before shifting into battle position, drawing out her sword and pointing it at her opponent. "But if it's death this thing desires, it's death we'll give it!"

Fiora runs a few steps forward to get in range of the shadowy creature. Immediately, the creature brought one of its blade-like arms to the ground, giving her barely enough time to lunge forward and avoid the attack. She tumbled on the ground following the lunge before delivering a quick slash to the creature's legs, intending to impale it and send it falling to the ground.

Upon impacting with the creature, a mysterious dark light exploded at the site of impact, sending the duelist and her sword flying backwards towards the second story of one of the nearby buildings. She had barely enough time to cock her head slightly to her side to look behind her, allowing her to bend her knees and turn her body downwards to land on the building with her feet. Instinctively, she launched herself off of the building towards the creature, her right arm forward with her sword in striking position.

As the creature brought its right arm up, Fiora brought down her blade, landing a blow to the creature that resulted in a similar reaction as her previous strike, sending the duelist flying backwards and causing her to land on her back.

"Are you okay?" Lux asked, running over to her companion with a concerned look on her face.

"Ugh… yeah" Fiora responded, letting out a painful grunt as a sharp pain shot down her lower back.

She breathed heavily, feeling the wind knocked out of her with that last impact. The pain, however, was the least of her concerns. Twice she had landed perfect hits on her opponent, yet each time, it failed to elicit any sort of painful response. Furthermore, the hits didn't even feel like a hit. Her blade has met flesh and many types of armor over the years, but never had she felt this type of sensation. Upon impact, it didn't feel solid, but rather felt like a sense of vibration followed by a shock. She couldn't tell what it was that she was hitting, if anything at all.

As Fiora managed to her feet, the creature began to take a few rapid steps forward, its arms held up in preparation to strike at the two petite women in front of it.

"Lucent Singularity!" Lux screamed, raising her wand and waving it backwards before swinging it forward, causing a globe of light composed of swirls that covered the entire spectrum of colors to launch towards the creature.

"Hah!" She exclaimed as the globe reached the creature, causing it to detonate in a large explosion of light. "Let's get out of here while it's-"

The creature suddenly let out a loud roar, reminiscent of pain as the explosion engulfed it, causing Lux to stop mid sentence to examine the situation. When the light finally diminished, the shadowy creature's essence could be seen. Its legs and lower abdomen, which were affected the most by the mage's spell was no longer covered in the dark aura, but was rather a dark red in color. Its legs were highly muscular and ended in feet with three toes, each terminating in sharp black spines.

"Wait," Fiora said as she mustered the strength to raise her blade again. "Give me one more shot at it."

Before Lux could protest, she lunged forward again. The creature, aware of its approaching opponent, brought both its arms out and swung them together as Fiora neared it. Within a split second, the nimble girl saw the closing blades and quickly leaped up, her feet managing to avoid the blades by inches as they closed on her. She landed on top of one of the blades before lunging a second time, this time downward, landing directly in front of the creature before delivering a quick slash to its left leg.

Fiora smiled as the familiar feeling of her blade penetrating flesh came to her. With a quick twirl of her body, she unleashed a second slash, this time to the creature's right leg, followed by a third one to the creature's stomach, causing it to unleash a blood-curling scream of pain as dark green blood poured from the wounds. It quickly lifted its right leg and unleashed a swift kick to the duelist, hoping to impale her on its sharp nails.

Her many years as a duelist, however, trained her to be aware of all of the counter attacks her opponents could unleash on her after she lands a successful attack. This occasion was no exception, as she quickly spun to her side to avoid the creature's massive foot, tumbling away from the creature before running next to her companion.

"It worked!" Lux exclaimed.

"Yeah, somehow, that shadowy aura it had prevents any sort of physical attacks from having any impact on it. Luckily, it seems that your light magic melts through it, making it vulnerable." Fiora responded.

"Right! Aren't you glad I'm around?" Lux said with a smile.

The creature's screams of pain suddenly changed to one of rage, as it got dropped on all four of its limbs and opened its mouth. A sphere of darkness began to gather in front of its mouth.

"Lux, get out of the way!" Fiora exclaimed as the two immediately leapt to the side.

A split second later, a large beam of black energy fired towards the two champions, barely giving them enough time to leap to each side, dodging the attack by inches. Behind them, a loud explosion could be heard, as the building at the end of the street became engulfed in flames and began to crumble upnon impact with the blast.

"Lux! Are you all right?" Fiora screamed as she got to her feet, using the wall of the building along the side of the road to help prop herself up.

"Yeah!" Lux responded as she struggled to stand up.

"This has gotten way too dangerous, we need to end this now!" The duelist exclaimed, raising her sword up in preparation for the next strike.

The creature continued to stand on all four of its limbs, the exposed part of its body now facing the ground in an attempt to avoid further damage from its opponents. It let out a few heavy breaths before opening its mouth again, preparing to fire off another attack.

"Leave it to me!" Lux announced before spinning her wand around her a few times.

A second later, she held out her arms as two large white concentric circles as large as her appeared in front of her. It had four arrow like symbols, one pointing the sky, a second one towards the ground, and two more that pointed to the left and right. Multiple rune markings appeared between the two concentric circles. The central circle gradually became brighter, forcing Fiora to turn her eyes away in response.

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lux exclaimed as a large beam of light fired from in front of her, the circumference of which engulfed most of the street, causing a large explosion upon impact with the shadowy creature.

Almost immediately, the creature let out a second loud, continuous cry of pain. The creature began to shift around on the ground, abandoning its previous crouched position. As the smoke cleared, the creature was now completely exposed, it's red torso, a muscular build that continued to its arms comprised of a muscular upper arm fused with a black blade-like weapon. Its head was now revealed to resemble a cross between a bull and a hyena, with two large bull-like horns on its forehead and a snarling jaw reminiscent of a wild dog. Multiple wounds were now present throughout its body after that last magic attack, causing it to stagger wildly around.

Before it could even get itself back to a standing position, however, Fiora was already behind it and leapt up to the level of its head.

"You're finished!" She exclaimed before she quickly let out a swipe on its shoulder, followed by multiple dashes around the air in which she appeared not as a person, but as a mirage of light, slashing the creature over a dozen times, first around its neck, followed by its arms, and then it's torso and back. With each successive slash, the creature let out a series of cries of pain. Finally, she landed right in front of the creature before leaping upwards to deliver a kick to its head, causing the creature to be flung upwards. She landed on the ground before quickly making one final leap into the air. The creature could not react fast enough as its head, now cocked in position to look at the sky after the last kick, could all but watch as Fiora appeared on top of it, holding her blade forward as she lunged down, delivering a vertical slash from the top of its head down to its pelvis.

The creature let out a loud high pitched scream that was almost deafening to those nearby before starting to collapse. Green fluid began gushing profusely out of its wounds , creating a large round pool around it on the ground. Fiora instantly leapt backwards to avoid being crushed underneath the monstrous creature. As it fell to the ground with a thud, it let out a few groans before falling silent, its breathing movements slowing down.

Fiora collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily as she kneeled on the hard cobblestone street. Almost half a minute later, she finally let out a loud sigh as she stood up again and swung her sword outwards, flinging the thick green liquid off of the blade before sweeping it to her left side to resheathe it. She turned to Lux to see her also on her knees, panting heavily with her right arm and wand pressed against the ground.

"Just… what was that thing?" Fiora finally asked loudly, still fighting to catch her breath.

"I don't know," Lux replied, panting loudly and trying desperately to compose herself. "I don't know if you could sense it but… appearances aside, I sensed a very evil and almost ancient feeling magic coming from it earlier. I don't know what it was, but the mere presence of it almost made me feel suffocated."

It was a creature unlike any either of them had ever seen before. Even in their matches in the League of Legends, never once had they ever faced off against a creature with the ability to permanently be resistant to all attacks except light magic. Despite the large collection of creatures that the summoners had acquired over the years for use in their league battles, the corpse in front of them looked nothing like any other creature that's known to exist.

For Fiora, perhaps the most concerning part was the unanswered question of why would something like this appear out of nowhere in the middle of Demacia. Something like this would clearly have caused a wave of destruction in its wake if it had come from outside of the city, but as far as she was aware, all was calm that morning until that initial blast caught their attention.

"We should notify the Demacian police force. Hopefully they can investigate and get to the bot-" Fiora began before being interrupted by a loud crash from behind.

Turning around, the two champions opened their eyes wide in shock as a second shadowy creature, identical to the first one landed on the street a few meters away from them. Seeing its fallen companion, it let out a loud blood curling roar filled with rage before dropping down and crouching on all four of its limbs and opening its mouth, a ball of black energy beginning to gather in front of it.

"Gah!" Both girls exclaimed simultaneously, a paralyzing chill sent shooting down their spines as they were well aware of what was coming next.

Neither of them at this point had enough strength to be able to win a second fight against one of these creatures. Lux closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the impact of the impending attack as she no longer had the strength to be able to even stand up after launching her ultimate attack moments ago. Fiora, seeing this, ran towards her hoping to be able to pull her away from the direction of the attack.

"Wave of the Trigram's Light!" A male voice shouted in the distance.

With a quick wave of his hands, a triangle of white light formed in front of the man. The three corners of the triangle suddenly began to expand forward, producing three large, brightly glowing spears of energy. An instant later, the spears shot forward towards the creature, impaling it at each of its shoulders and its lower back. Almost instantly, the creature let out a loud high pitched cry of pain as the ball of dark energy destabilized in front of its face, causing a massive explosion to engulf the area around the creature. The force of the explosion was enough to knock both Fiora and Lux off of their feet, causing them to collapse to the ground on their backs. Moments later, the smoke cleared revealing the creature on the ground, the dark shadowy aura dissipated revealing a red skinned creature identical to the first one lying in a pool of its thick green blood.

Slowly, the two female champions found their way off the ground and stood up, letting out a loud shocked gasp at the sight of the second creature, now dead from a single attack. Looking behind it, Fiora spotted the man standing on a nearby rooftop.

"Uh… Thank you… for saving us." Lux spoke first. "But… who are you?"

The man jumped off the top of the two story building, lunging forward before landing on his feet. Standing up, he appeared to be in his mid twenties, with black hair that extended down to his mid neck. As he took a few steps closer, his long black coat extending from his shoulder to his knees waved in the air, carried by the breeze that began to blow away the dust in the area. Underneath his coat, he wore a tight fitting blue shirt and white colored pants with a red colored scarf hanging on his neck. He then suddenly stopped and looked at the two girls carefully with reddish-brown eyes that appeared impassive at the situation.

"The name is Leon," the man spoke with a deep, firm voice. "Leon Raynes."


	3. Pursued

_Those who fear the approach of death desperately seek the powers of immortality. But what is immortality when the price to pay is destruction?_

- _Teachings of the Goddess Terras, Ancient Tome of Atlas_

* * *

**Centralia, Central Governing District of Demacia**

A man wearing a silver armor ordained with multiple symbols of the Demacian army frantically runs down a large hallway with tall ceilings, the walls to each sides arching upwards to terminate in vaulting reminiscent of typical Gothic style architecture. Upon reaching the end of the hall, two guards raise their lances and cross them, blocking his path past the doorway.

"Lieutenant Colonel Excelsior of the Demacian Army, I need to speak to your majesty immediately." The man said after taking a few deep breaths of exhaustion, slightly irked at the two obstructing his way.

"We were never told of your arrival." One of the guards announced firmly but uneasily at the thought of challenging a military official that was ranked much higher than himself.

"This is an emergency. I have no time to explain the details to you, but there's been an attack on our city." The officer replied, a look of anger now starting to show in his eyes.

"An attack? Wait one moment." The other guard said uneasily before lowering his lance and pushing the door behind him open to walk in.

He took a few steps into a large circular room, ordained with multiple marble pillars that ran along the periphery of the room. The high ceiling terminated in a large golden rotunda, patterned with multiple square paintings that depicted important people in Demacian history. At the other end of the room, a man who appeared in his mid fifties was sitting atop a large wooden chair, the back of which was covered in a purple silk padding and embossed with the symbol of the Demacian nation. In front of him was a darkly-stained wooden desk on which many documents were laid out. The man raised his head, revealing a face with multiple wrinkles.

"Why have you come in?" He demanded with an irritated tone.

"Sorry, my king, but there's an emergency." The guard replied quickly, lowering himself to the floor in a kneeling stance with his head bowed.

"What!" The older man exclaimed after a moment of careful listening.

He quickly dropped the pen that he had been holding and stood up to reveal himself dressed in a magnificent purple gown that draped from his shoulders to just above his feet, the edges of which were embossed with golden highlights. His mid chest that was exposed by the way the gown was worn on him revealed a blue shirt embossed with the symbol of Demacia.

"Let him in now." King Jarvan III ordered.

"Right!" The guard replied before quickly getting up and returning to the door.

Moments later, the armored officer walked into the room, the sound of his metallic greaves striking the ground with every step filled the room. When he was a few steps away from King Jarvan III, he stopped and kneeled down with his head bowed.

"My King, sorry for the interruption, but I come bringing bad news. There's been an attack on the Thorin district." He said, maintaining a kneeled position

"At ease, what more do we know?" The king replied, causing the man to rise from the ground.

"We don't have many details yet, but reports are coming in saying heavy casualties with significant damage in that region. It seems that it was limited to a specific area, but we don't know the exact extent of the situation." The officer replied.

"What of our soldiers?"

"Sir, our military forces that were in the area at the time have not been accounted for at the moment. It is possible that they may be already be dead." The colonel answered, disappointed at the lack of good news.

"Is it Noxus? Have those wretched barbarians finally given up on peace and decided to start the next war?" Jarvan III asked, a look of rage consuming his face.

"My lord, that is perhaps the most concerning part of it all. We only have reports from civilian eyewitnesses, but from what we've been hearing, it seems pretty consistent. Whatever was causing this… wasn't human."

"What?" The king responded abruptly, the look of rage on his face suddenly shifting to one of fear.

"Correct. We don't know the details of it yet, but the description provided to us indicate that the attacker was some sort of creature covered in shadows that appeared out of nowhere. One person claimed that he saw a part of the ground starting to twist and distort into nothing more than a black hole, from which this attacker rose." The lieutenant colonel explained.

King Jarvan III's look of fear continued, his eyes wide in apprehension as he knew the implications of this if these reports were true.

"They continued to say that the creature didn't even appear have a clear form, but rather it was surrounded by a cloud of a dark flowing substance. We don't know what the situation is now, but more of my men have been dispatched to the location. We'll know soon enough."

"May the Goddess have mercy on us." Jarvan III said in a low, concerned voice.

"Sir?" The military official asked, confused.

"There is dark magic at work here. We could be looking at this sort of destruction taking place within our great city at any time. Our guarded borders would be useless and they can strike at us at any time and place." The king replied, brushing his bearded chin with his right hand in contemplation.

"Agreed. We'll take measures to recall some of our men from the outskirts of the nation to fortify our city." Excelsior acknowledged, turning around in preparation to leave.

"Keep me informed of what your men find. Also, contact Piltover." The king announced, causing the military officer to stop his movements.

"Piltover, why?" He asked, perplexed.

"An open attack using dark magic is not something to be taken lightly. Whoever is responsible for this wants us to know that the city is not safe and is openly flaunting their powers. I would like to enlist the help of their advanced military specialists." The king answered, causing his officer's heart to sink at the realization of the implications of this statement.

"My lord, I must object. My men are fully trained to de-" He said before being cut off by Jarvan III.

"You dare question my authority?" He exploded angrily.

"Well... no sir but-," The lieutenant colonel responded sheepishly.

"I understand you do not agree with allowing outsiders to help with our internal security affairs, but right now, the security of our people is what is most important. They have advanced military technology and tactics that we do not possess and will be better at keeping our people and Summoners safe. Did you ever stop to think what would happen if an attack on the Institute of War took place? If the blood of the Summoners were shed, wild accusations will be made and the peace that it has brought us all of these years will be shattered in an instant." The king explained in a stern tone.

"Right." Lieutenant Colonel Excelsior acknowledged in agreement.

"Also, our relation with Piltover has been good. This decision will be a gesture of good will, showing that we trust them enough as our ally to allow them to help with our internal security investigations." Jarvan III explained further.

"Understood," The military officer replied, kneeling to a bow before getting up and leaving the room.

Moments later, the doors were shut and King Jarvan III stood frozen in his previous position in deep contemplation before finally letting out a sign.

"Long since we've known this peace was temporary. I only wished that I wouldn't have had to live to see this day come." He said to himself before returning to his seat.

* * *

Fiora stared at the mysterious young man, now standing just a few meters away from them. Suspicion ran high in her veins. A bright green glow came from behind her, causing the two girls to turn around to see the creature that they had slain emit a bright glow followed by a flash. When the light subsided, the large creature's entirety had disappeared, leaving behind a pile of dark ash. Before they could react, a similar event happened with the second creature that was slain by the mysterious man that had arrived. They stood silently in awe and confusion at what had transpired, with neither of them moving or making a sound for the next minute.

"Mr. Leon Raynes, thank you for saving us. My na-" Lux finally began to say in an appreciative tone as she took a step forward before being stopped by Fiora's arm, raised at the level of her shoulders.

"Lux, stay back." Fiora barked in a low, but fierce voice.

Despite the fatigue, Fiora stood her ground proudly, her aqua blue eyes cold and suspicious of the person in front of her.

"What's wrong, do you know him?" Lux asked, confused.

"No, that's what bothers me." The duelist replied with a quick glance to her blonde companion before turning her attention back at the man in front of her. "Who are you, and what was it that you were able to just do?"

"Well, that's no way to thank the person who just saved your life." The man replied simply in a sarcastic, mocking voice.

"I never said I needed your saving. I would have been fine without you." Fiora responded flippantly.

"Perhaps that may have been true, but I'm certain your friend next to you appreciated not being turned into a pile of charred bones." He reciprocated, continuing to mock the purple haired female, who he would have considered rather attractive had it not been for her disdainful personality.

"Tch." Fiora snapped, averting her gaze and grinding her teeth together.

She tried hard in her mind to deny this. In the end, though, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to protect Lux had he not shown up.

"Look, I'm not asking for appreciation. I just happened to be in the area and did what I thought would be helpful." The man finally said after a while before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Lux suddenly yelled loudly, surprising her companion as she pushed the duelist's arm above her and ran forward. "Thank you, for saving our lives. You told us your name, but who are you? And what was that you just did?"

"Let's say I'm a friendly Samaritan who happened to be in the right place in the right time. I'll explain more, but right now, we should leave this place." He said without turning around.

"Running from the crime scene? That's not suspicious" Fiora asked in an accusatory voice.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'd rather not be standing in an area armed with weapons and surrounded by dead human bodies." He answered quickly, taking a few steps forward away from the scene.

As much as she wanted to deny it, Fiora quickly realized that his point was valid. With the two creatures bodies mysteriously disappearing into a pile of ash, the arrival of the Demacian army at this moment would likely have gotten them arrested or killed on sight.

"Fiorie, we should follow him… See if he can tell us more about what's going on." Lux said, turning around to face her with pouting lips.

Even though she had no intention of trying to gain help from this stranger, she knew that she couldn't let her lifelong friend follow him alone. Lux had always been an easy going person who was a little too trusting of others. Growing up, Fiora was appreciative of having her around, as her carefree attitude helped balance her own determined and careful personality. At times like this, however, the naïve attitude can bring unnecessary trouble.

"Fine, we'll come. But don't think even for one second that I'll hesitate to slice your throat open if I get even the slightest impression that something is wrong." Fiora said in a stern, threatening voice before taking a step forward to follow.

"Such harsh words to come from a young lady such as yourself." He observed, causing a vein to twitch in her forehead in irritation. "Very well, I'll explain what I know as we move."

* * *

**Location - Unknown**

The stuffy air filled a large circular room, windowless and dark with the exception of a single small glowing red orb that sits on a table located in the middle of the room. A few feet away from the table, three pedestals are placed in a perfect triangle formation, equidistant from the table. On top of each pedestal, an identical circular symbol with multiple rune markings and writings is present, drawn in a black ink. The orb begins to glow brighter for a few moments before three robed figures appeared out of the shadows, one on top of each of the pedestals.

"How did the initial experiment proceed?" An older male voice asked in a low, coarse voice.

"It was successful. Barrier distortion succeeded and lasted long enough for their crossing." One of the other figures replied, this time a female with a smoky voice. "Things are proceeding as planned."

"Not quite as planned, it seemed." The first voice objected angrily. "They were slain within minutes of arriving in Demacia. It didn't cause the widespread panic that we had intended. Maybe they weren't as powerful as you had expected"

"Two of the champions from the Institute were there, Fiora Laurent and Luxanna Crownguard. It seemed that it was a coincidence that brought them there. Furthermore, he was there. Next time they won't be as lucky." Answered the female voice.

"Laurent?" The first voice echoed.

"There won't be a next time." The third figure declared, a male voice grand with authority. "The message was clear. We can strike at anytime. For now, a second demonstration won't be necessary. We proceed as planned and the world will know of our rise."

"What of those three?" The robed woman asked.

"He we will have to deal with in due time. In the meanwhile, I've already made arrangements to teach those two a permanent lesson for meddling in our affairs." He replied.

With that last statement, the three robed figures nodded in agreement and disappeared into the shadows, similar to the way with which they had appeared.

* * *

**Kaldor, Central District of Demacia**

"Start talking." Fiora said after taking a sip of her hot tea, her eyes staring intently at the young man in the black coat.

They had spent the past half an hour running from the scene of destruction, ensuring that they would be out of the region before the city's military force arrived. After deciding that they had put enough distance between them, they agreed to stop at a small, quaint family owned café that was known for its desserts. The last thing on their minds was food, but there was much to be discussed and a neutral public place was the safest option.

"Getting down to business already? I didn't even get to enjoy my cake." Leon replied, a frown on his face.

"Look, you brought us with you here for a reason. So why are we here?" Fiora demanded impatiently, trying hard to control her voice as to not attract unwanted attention.

"I didn't bring you here. I merely said I wanted to get away from the area. You simply followed because you wanted answers." He said with a slight grin, developing a sense of playful satisfaction from irritating the arrogant, deadly bladeswoman in front of him.

The taunting only served to anger her more. She came to the conclusion that staying here was pointless, as the mysterious man in front of her probably had no intentions of giving her the answers she needed. She was ready to leave when Lux, who had previously sat at the table quietly watching the exchange of verbal attacks, finally intervened.

"Umm… I'm sorry Mr. Raynes. Please excuse Fiorie, she can be a little rough around the edges sometimes." Lux said with a nervous chuckle, causing the duelist to shoot her an icy glance. "But really, if you can help us answer some questions, we'd really appreciate it!"

"Well, since you asked nicely," He began after a short pause. "Give me a moment to finish off my dessert and I'll tell you what I know. It's rude to speak with food in your mouth, you know."

"Of course, take your time!" Lux replied happily, her face beaming with satisfaction that her tactics worked.

"Tch!" Fiora snapped, turning her head away in contempt to examine her surroundings for anything suspicious.

The street around them was surprisingly pleasant, considering the commotion that had taken place earlier. The midday sun shone brightly on them as the three of them sat at a glass table along the sidewalk, light reflecting off of the glass causing Fiora to shade her eyes from the glare. A man who looked in his mid 40s stood a few feet away with his back against the wall, a lit cigar between his right index and middle finger, and his eyes fixed on a location on the ground. It was the typical behavior of a long-time smoker, raising his head only to take a drag and letting out a slowly rising cloud of smoke before re-fixating on that specific spot. A minute later, the man took one final puff before putting out the cigar under his shoes. He turned his head towards the beautiful duelist who had been observing his behavior for the past minute, giving her a smile and a nod before walking off. Fiora ignored the gesture and instead continued to look around, watching a young couple walk by with a leashed white dog with brown spots that looked large enough to weigh as much as herself. It was the characteristic easy-going environment of the eastern district of Demacia, known for its many shops and restaurants.

"Well then." Leon finally said after a long, uncomfortable silence, causing Fiora to turn her attention back to the table. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, just who are you?" Fiora asked immediately, a question that had been burning inside of her for the past hour.

"As I had mentioned earlier, my name is Leon Raynes. I'm a scholar in the area of magic. Since I was a child, I've spent most of my life traveling the continent of Valoran to the different societies, studying their forms of magic. It was my goal to eventually return to Demacia to teach others all that I have learned on my travels. After spending dozens of years of my life in this area of study, it was only natural that I'd be rather adept at using magic." Leon recounted.

"What was that spell that you used earlier? It was so powerful, way more so than anything I know." Lux asked, a tone of disappointment in her voice as she trailed off at the end.

"That was the Wave of the Trigram's Light. It's a form of holy magic manipulation that seemed to work well against dark magic." He explained.

"Can you teach me?" Lux quickly asked with child-like excitement.

"Erm… it's a little complicated. Maybe eventually." He replied hesitantly.

"Dark magic," Fiora said to herself aloud. "Since we're on the topic, do you know what those things were that attacked us?"

"That… is the right question. I can't say this with certainty, but I believe that those creatures are Void Shadows." He answered, his voice sounding more certain than his answer would imply.

"Void Shadows? I've never heard of those before. What are they?" This time it was Lux's turn to ask.

Lux had studied white magic extensively during her upbringing. Along with that subject came endless hours of studies on the magical capabilities of creatures on Runeterra. Thus, it bothered her that the name didn't sound familiar and knew of only a few possible explanations.

"It's a creature not of this world, but rather as its name implies, it crossed over from the Undying Realm. Or as it is more commonly known in Demacia, The Void." He explained, the last words of his answer causing the blood of both of the female champions to run cold.

"Th-…The Void?" Lux uttered, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Impossible!" Fiora objected almost immediately. "There is no way that those things could be from The Void. There's only ever been a few creatures from that realm that have ever been able to cross over into our world, and they're all imprisoned in the Institute of War. Even then, the only reason why they appeared was because of the instability in the world after the end of the last Rune War. Now you're saying that more of them got through but decided to wait until now to reveal themselves? Those two back there didn't exactly look like very intelligent beings to pull such a thing off."

"That's perhaps the most concerning part of all. You're right, they aren't the type to simply lie dormant and wait for orders to attack. I believe that they came over to this world at the very moment that this all started." Leon explained before taking a sip from his cup of coffee, a wisp of steam rising vertically from the cup on the calm day.

"Brought over? How? How are you so certain that any of this is even correct?" Fiora asked, not because she was skeptical but because she was hoping that there was some other explanation.

"A year ago, I was in Piltover researching the history of the disturbances that occurred after the end of the fifth Rune War. It was then that I stumbled onto a rather startling discovery. Tell me, Luxanna, do you know the story of the two men who successfully looked into The Void?" Leon continued.

"Yeah… Malzahar and Kassadin. They're two men who practice powerful black magic. I've fought them in the Summoners Fields a few times. They've gone completely mad." She answered.

A frown appeared on Leon's face in response to her answer. He remained silent in contemplation for the next few seconds before continuing.

"A lot of people believe that they went mad, describing unspeakable horrors of the world ending. However, I question whether the claims of their insanity are truly warranted." He mused in a stern, quiet voice.

"Explain." Fiora asked uneasily.

"Well, it appears that after each of them were transferred to the Institute of War, their original homes were searched by their state's military. Multiple documents were found, most of which were illegible. However, some of the documents were written depictions of creatures that they saw during their gaze into The Void. Separately, they appeared to be the ramblings of a psychotic man, but when I had both of their documents in front of me at the time, I began to realize that the two men made almost identical depictions of many of the creatures they believed they had seen. They described Hellhounds, mutated mutt-like creatures with glowoing eyes and spine-like horns on their heads; Archknights, large winged beasts wielding blades the size of an entire person; and of course, Void Walkers, creatures covered in a dark shadowy aura with arms that end in scythes. I'm pretty sure that last one sounds familiar?" He continued before coming to a stop to allow his words to set in.

"So those things that we fought and defeated…They really were creatures from The Void." Fiora mused rather proudly before asking the question that had really been bothering her this whole time. "You never answered my other question. You said that they were brought into our world today. How?"

"I don't know the exact answer. But I believe that the magical barrier that separates the Living World of Runeterra and the Undying World is intentionally being broken down." Leon replied.

"The barrier between the Living World and the Undying World?" Lux asked in astonishment.

"Correct. In Piltover, their research into magic came to one conclusion. Since the creation of this world, the world of the living has been separated from the Undying World by a magical barrier. This barrier is extremely powerful, such that it prevents even the strongest of dark magic in The Void from being able to penetrate it. However, it was found that there was one requirement for the maintenance of this barrier: the stability of the flow of magic in this world. As long as the flow of magic is stable, the barrier would remain in place and separate our world from the Undying World. As you mentioned, Ms. Fiora Laurent, when the flow of magic destabilized after the last Rune War, it began to weakened, allowing creatures to enter our realm. I believe that now, someone or something is trying to purposely weaken the barrier again, and is responsible for destruction that you saw earlier today." He explained, causing the duelist to close her eyes bitterly, as her suspicions had been confirmed.

"But why would anyone want to do something like this? And how?" Lux objected.

"I'm afraid I can't answer those questions right now. I don't know enough about the situation either to be able to give you reliable information. All I can tell you right now that might be of some use now is a statement that was written by both Malzahar and Kassadin in their documents." He replied.

"What is it?" Fiora asked, opening her eyes again and preparing herself for what could only make things worse.

"Two words that both of them wrote, 'Genesis awaits'." Leon said before falling silent, his eyes now focused on the two young women in front of him.

"Genesis awaits… what is that suppose to mean?" Fiora finally asks, breaking the tense silence.

"I don't have an answer for that either."

"Maybe we should find out more? Perhaps ask some of the Summoners back at the Institute of-" Lux began to suggest before being interrupted abruptly by Leon.

"No! We don't know the extent of what is going on right now. For all we know, it could be people in the Institute that are involved in this. If we get too many people involved, it'll either attract unwanted attention towards us, or get more innocent people killed." Leon explained.

"Hmm… what about someone that we can trust to explore the research at the Institute?" Lux proposed.

"Who do you have in mind?" Fiora asked curiously, turning to look at her friend.

"The explorer, Ezreal. He and I actually became friends since we both shared a knack for white magic. Plus, he's always engrossed in the books at the Institute's archives when he's not out traveling the world. I saw him there right before I left the other day, so he should still be there. I can ask him to help find some information on this Genesis event that you mentioned and it won't even be suspicious!" Lux answered.

"That could work. But be careful and don't reveal too much. We don't want to cause unwanted attention." Leon affirmed.

"Really? Awesome, you can count on me!" Lux replied enthusiastically as she smiled and gave the man in front of him a wink, causing Fiora to roll her eyes in response.

Leon Raynes spent the next minute finishing his drink before standing up his chair.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. There are things that I need to attend to." He announced before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "If you find something, contact me at this number."

Leon places the small square sheet of white paper and slides it along its surface to a few feet in front of the purple haired duelist.

"With that, I bid you farewell." He says, turning around and walking away.

Fiora picked up the piece of paper after half a minute had passed and looked at the number scribbled on it in blue ink. Without saying anything, she pocketed the sheet of paper and turned to face Lux who seemed to stare off into space with a bright smile on her face.

"Lux, are you okay?" Fiora asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Wha- Oh, yeah I'm okay. Just daydreaming was all." The blonde mage replied.

"Daydreaming after all that's happened? Full points to you." The duelist remarked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Fiorie, please don't tell me you didn't notice. Leon was kind of cute. You think he's single?" Lux asked in a bubbly voice.

"Tch! Go find that out on your own time." Fiora snapped in an annoyed but tired voice. "After everything that has happened, I need to rest."

As the two stood up from their seats, the feeling of fatigue began to hit them. Though it was only the early afternoon, they were exhausted from the battle earlier that morning. Adrenaline and curiosity had kept them going, but both of these began to wane as the afternoon progressed. They coursed through Demacia at a slow pace. What had taken them only half an hour to traverse earlier, now took two hours for them to return to Narbeth. Though she would never admit it, Fiora was in horrible pain. With every step that she took, a sharp pain shot through her back, with the most severe pain in the area of her mid back that had collided with the ground.

"Are you going to be able to make it home?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah, my whole body aches, but I think I'll be okay for now." Lux replied, the energy that had previously filled her voice now gone.

"Good, I'm leaving. Get some rest and stay safe, okay?" Fiora finally said.

* * *

Light waves crashed softly against the rocky shores along the Western edge of Demacia. A flock seagulls flew by, letting out high-pitched noises, finding a few rocks to land on along the shore. The morning springtime air was cool, as the sun began to illuminate city, casting shadows of nearby buildings just long enough to touch the shore. Two days have passed since the appearance of the Void Walkers, and life in the city had appeared to return to normal. A two block radius around the crime scene had been quarantined, off limits even to Demacia's own soldiers.

Minutes later, the quiet air is cut off by a set of machine like sounds. Four large flying aircrafts, oval in shape approach the city, converging on an open area near the Western shore. Upon arrival, the four aircrafts change the configuration of their turbine drives, now pointing it vertically to cause strong gusts of wind to hit the ground below them, kicking up a large dust storm in the region. Four sets of loud sounds that reflected metal impacting with the ground below could be heard followed by the gradual softening of the sound of the aircrafts engines as they powered down.

A large cargo door opened downward from each of the machines, creating a ramp from the inside of the craft onto the ground below. Moments later, dozens of soldiers wearing light gray armor that appeared to be flexible and split into multiple segments at the abdomen to allow for improved range of motion began to march down the ramp. Multiple blue markings were present along the armor, which was made out of a synthetic meshwork material much lighter than metal. Each of them wielded a large black assault rifle and multiple extra magazines on their person. As they piled out of the aircrafts, the soldiers went into formation, creating two rectangular squadrons of 50 people each. Each of them stood in rigid position, their faces looking straight ahead with determination and ferocity.

Minutes later, a tall slender woman wearing a tight fitting blue shirt and black paints that contoured well to the voluptuous curves of her body appeared. She wore a long blue coat that ran from her shoulders to her knees, with the midline unbuttons. On each side of the coat, numerous medals hung, symbolizing her rank to the soldiers. She raised her right hand to place a large purple hat on her head, the color of which seemed out of place with respect to the rest of her attire. Walking in front of the two battalions of soldiers, the gust from the nearby aircrafts caused her shoulder-length brown hair to wave lightly. A look of determination and authority was present on her face as she began to address the two battalions of soldiers.

"Members of the Special Operations Division of the Piltover police force, welcome to Demacia. I am Officer Caitlyn, your commanding officer for this mission. You have all been briefed about the details of this mission. Two days ago, an attack took place in the city with high suspicion for the involvement of black magic. The subsequent investigation by the native military came up empty-handed. That's where we come in. Nobody has been able to provide an account of what has happened, but one thing we do know for certain is that at least two people were spotted leaving the area, both of them armed. Unless we discover something new at the scene of the crime, we are to assume they are involved. Regard them as hostiles, armed and dangerous, but do not shoot to kill. We need them alive for questioning. Bravo team will come with me to conduct the investigation of the crime scene while Alpha Team will divide and acquire the targets. Once they've been acquired, take them to the drop point at the Northern part of the city and rendezvous with Convoy Team who will be there to pick them up for questioning. Any questions?" The woman announced in an authoritative tone.

"No ma'am!" The soldiers responded in unison.

"You have your orders then, move out!" The woman ordered as she crossed her arms under her chest, a look of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

_F__iora walked carefully down a dark narrow street. A few of the streetlamps flickered, but none of them were bright enough to illuminate the area. She took a few steps forward before stopping as she became aware of a rumbling approaching from the distance, causing a chill to run down her spine. She turned around to try and identify the source of the sound, but couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. Instead it sounded as though the sound become increasing in intensity from all directions. Rather than waiting around, she broke off in a run, her right hand now grasping her rapier in preparation to strike._

_A loud roar that sounded very strange, yet familiar came from all directions, causing her to stop and her heart to race. Finally, she looked upwards to realize the reason why she couldn't tell where the sounds were coming from. Staring back at her with glowing yellow eyes was a Void Walker stalking her from the rooftop of one of the buildings. With a quick leap, the creature jumped off of the roof, landing on the street a few meters from the duelist and causing a loud crashing sound from the collision. The force cause Fiora to jump backwards a few feet and assume a battle stance. When the dust finally settled, the creature covered in its shadowy cloak stood in the middle of a pile of stone rubble. _

Shit, none of my attacks will work. What can I even do?_ She thought to herself. _

_The creature lurched forward, bring one of its massive scythes down on her. Fiora raised her left arm, holding her parrying blade to block the attack, only to be met with a flash of energy that sent her flying backwards. She managed to turn her head to look behind her, shifting the position of her body to allow her to land on her feet against the ground. Without hesitation, the duelist broke off on a run to get as much distance between herself and the creature as possible. _

_Turning the next corner, she ran until she noticed a short cloaked figure walking slowly in front of her. _

_"Hey kid, run! Quickly now!" She yelled to the child, who continued to walk at a slow pace. _

_Fiora stopped right as she passed the child, turning to look at its face partially covered by the hooded part of the outfit. _

_"Hey, did you hear me? There's something coming, and you need to ru-" Fiora repeated before being frozen in horror as the child raised her head to reveal the face of the little crying girl from the attack, her pupils now pitch black in color._

_"W-What are you doing here?" Fiora asked, a frantic mix of confusion and fear hitting her, causing her whole body to shake._

_"You couldn't save my mommy. Because of you, she died. Now it's your turn to do the same." The child replied in a calm, creepy voice that resonated through the alleyway._

_"No!" Fiora said frantically as she took a few quick steps backwards, stumbling to the ground as she tripped on a loose cobblestone. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

* * *

Fiora shot up from her bed, gasping for breath. Her nightgown was soaking wet and her face was drenched in a cold sweat. Looking around, she found herself in her own bedroom, the sun beginning to shine through the curtains in her room.

"It was… a nightmare?" She finally said after taking a few more deep, rapid breaths.

She quickly got herself to the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror before turning to examine her back, the presence of a dark purple bruise on her mid back just below her scapula. She reached back with her right hand and touched it with some pressure, causing her to wince slightly. Two days have passed and she had mostly recovered from the events of that day. She knew, however, that while her back will take longer to heal, the most concerning are the mental scars that may never heal. The nightmares had become much more vivid and terrifying the past two days. The appearance of those creatures broke the boundaries that had previously kept her sane even after joining the League of Legends. Even though she was forced to fight against nightmarish creatures in the League, at least she knew that everyone entering the Summoners Fields would come out of it alive. With the appearance of the Void Walkers in Demacia, the bloodshed was real. When these creatures attacked, there was no revival spell from the Summoners and innocent bystanders, including the girl's mother will stay dead long after the battle is over. After turning on the shower, she clenched her fist and brought it against the wall, causing a loud thud to ring through her house. She closed her eyes, allowing the water to hit her face and run down along the curves of her chest.

* * *

"Alpha Team One, this is Blitz-One, we have the target in sight. Second floor, northeast corner room. Patient is asleep and does not appear armed." A soldier armed with a scoped rifle barks into his radio.

"Roger that, Blitz-One. We're moving in with formation Delta Charlie Tango. Notify us of any chages." A garbled radio message acknowledged.

On the ground a few meters below him, a squadron of armored soldiers appeared out from their hiding spots in various brushes. A dozen soldiers converge in the front of the house, all armed with automatic assault rifles, now loaded with stun rounds to ensure that their target is not killed in the confrontation.

"Masks on! Masks on!" A fair skinned, muscular man in his late twenties ordered before raising his weapon, a modified version of the weapons carried by others capable of firing out canister grenades.

A small oval canister is launched from his weapon with a soft sound. Upon collision with the upstairs window , the sound of glass shattering filled the otherwise quiet early morning.

"Go! Go! Go!" He ordered as the rest of his team, now standing adjacent to the front door of the large two story mansion, broke through the solid wood with a thud, rushing forward the moment the door collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering quickly woke Lux from sleep. Jolting awake, she looked dazed before seeing a dark gray smoke being sprayed from an egg-shaped metallic object that came through the window.

"What?" She asked aloud before the smell of the fumes hit her lungs, causing her lungs to experience a strong burning sensation.

Immediately, she ran towards the door, coughing heavily and taking several tries before she could successfully turn the doorknob all the way. She immediately ran down the hallway, coughing and gasping for breath. She turned to walk down the stairs before seeing four men in gray armored suits coming up the stairs.

"Get down on the ground now!" They exclaimed as they raised their weapons to a firing position.

It took all of her focus to be able to bring her right arm up, forcing herself to tap into the magic energy in her mind and bringing it out in the form of a light barrier in front of her. The soldiers fired off a few rounds, all of which were stopped by the barrier that she had cast. Looking past them, a few more armed soldiers appeared, now raising their weapons up to fire at her. She quickly ran along the hallway in the opposite direction. Using the sleeve of her shirt to cover her nose and mouth, she entered her bedroom again and ran up to the shattered window, preparing to cast a barrier over herself that would carry her through the window and out of the house. As she raised her right hand up to begin casting the spell, a red dot appeared on her chest. She took one look down and didn't have time to react before a loud bang was heard followed by a second sound of glass shattering. A surge of pain, similar to being hit in the chest with a sledge hammer went through Lux, as she instantly lost control of her ability to breathe and fell to the ground motionless. Her eyes remained opened, but time stood still as the rest of her body no longer followed her commands. The last thing she saw was the appearance of multiple gray and blue boots in front of her before everything went dark.


	4. Family

_So it came to pass that fire rained from the skies. From the ashes of those flames, rose the bringers of power, untamed and capable of great protection…and destruction._

- _Unnamed Texts of Atlas_

* * *

**Narbeth, Central District of Demacia**

"Alpha Team Two, I have her in my sights, target is approaching the ground floor, moving towards the kitchen in the southeast corner of the complex." An armored soldier handling a scoped rifle announced into his comm. unit.

"Affirmative, Thunder-One. Mission is a go." The team below responded.

Inside the house, Fiora stood in the kitchen, staring intently at the spotless room that hadn't been used in months. She felt no appetite but knew she had to eat something. Opening up a large window, she took a deep breath of the cool morning spring air. She turned around and began to walk away before stopping at the sound of something moving in the bushes. She quickly turned to look out the window but saw nothing in the back. Turning around, she noticed the shadow of multiple approaching figures being cast by the sunlight against the curtains. Instinctively, she immediately ran towards the armory, making it halfway down the hall before the sound of something crashing through the window broke the silence. A large cloud of gas began to form in the living room accompanied by a high pitch whistling sound from the egg-shaped device.

"Go! Go! Go!" One of the soldiers screamed from outside the door, followed by the sound of wood breaking as the front door was kicked in.

"Alpha Team Two, I've lost contact with the target. She was last approaching the northeastern corner of the complex when I last sighted her." The sniper announced over the team's communication unit.

"Roger that, approaching." The raiding team replied as they quickly moved down the hallway.

Upon entering the armory, the soldiers slowed their pace, carefully examining the large, empty appearing room that was lined with shelves of swords, maces, and metallic armor. One of the soldiers approached a large wooden display case that housed an ornately decorated knight's helmet. The sound of a book on the other side of the room dropping caused him to turn his attention away. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Fiora quickly stepped from behind the display case, a glowing white trail following her in her wake. Within the blink of an eye, she appeared next to the soldier, grabbing his rifle with her right hand.

"What the-" The soldier exclaimed loudly before the duelist shot up a quick elbow to the soldier's face.

Without hesitation, the nimble girl flung the soldier around, using his arm as a pivot to put him between her and the other soldiers as they opened fire on her. The soldier let out a loud scream of pain as the rounds landed on their comrade instead of their intended target. Twisting his arm, now flaccid after having taken multiple hits, she held the captured soldier's gun at the other armed men in the room, squeezing the trigger and unloading the magazine on the half dozen men. Their screams caught the attention of the remainder of the invasion team, causing them to rapidly pace down to hall to the armory.

Upon entry into the armory, the first soldier saw his fallen allies and didn't have time to raise his head again before a sword had cut into his right arm, causing him to let out a loud scream before dropping his gun. With a swift kick, Fiora send the wounded soldier flying backwards, colliding into his companion behind him and collapsing to the ground.

She quickly lunged forward, the trail of white light continuing to follow her as she closed the gap, delivering a quick slash to a third soldier's abdomen before turning her body to the side, narrowly avoiding a burst of gunfire from another armed man behind them. With a second lunge, she dove at the direction of the gunfire to deliver a quick set of two slashes with her blade to the fourth soldier's chest, causing him to let out a loud scream of pain, releasing his hold on his weapon. She follows this up with a kick to the head, sending him to the ground.

Hearing the sound of something shifting behind her, she turns around to see one of the soldiers that she had thrown to the ground began to get on his feet. Without hesitation, she quickly launches herself at him, her feet letting out a white spark against the ground. She does a 180 degree flip in midair in order to deliver a flying kick, both feet impacting on the soldier's chest, sending him flying backwards and pinning him to the wall behind him before leaping off of him with a backflip to land on her feet. Before the soldier could even comprehend what had just happened, Fiora raised her blade to the soldier's throat, causing him to let out a choking utter.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" She demanded.

"Ugh… W…We're from the Piltover police force, special operations division. We were ordered to apprehend you." The soldier screamed, alternating words with rapid, shallow breaths.

"Apprehend me for what reason?" Fiora asked in a threatening voice.

"For killing all those people two days ago!" He answered angrily without hesitation.

"Two days ago? I was the one who helped to stop it!" She snapped

"Bullshit! Why would I believe you?" The soldier choked out, causing Fiora to hold her blade closer to his neck.

"Doesn't matter! How many more of you are out there?"

"Screw you, bitch! I'm not te-" The soldier began before Fiora pushed her blade against his throat, causing a sharp searing pain as it cut into his superficial skin. "Ahhhh… okay! Okay! There's a dozen more of us outside, two of them are snipers with long ranged rifles, one covering the front and another covering the western side!"

Fiora quickly swung the hilt of her sword against the soldier's head, its handle colliding with his temporal region, sending him to the floor unconscious. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a shattered stone rune that emitted a soft white glow. By shattering it just prior to engaging the invasion team, she activated its ability Valor's Blitz, an enhancement spell that temporarily increases the capabilities of her muscles and decreases the effects of gravity on her body, allowing her to move with significantly increased agility and speed in battle. Moments later, the glowing fragments began to dim before crumbling to dust, causing her to curse under her breath.

_Still a dozen or so of these guys outside and this thing goes dead. Just perfect._She thought to herself, angry at herself for her lack of skill at using magic.

She took a few quick steps back into the armory room. Hearing the sound of additional footsteps echoing through mansion, she quickly looked around the room to look for an escape route and ran towards a large window, opening it and leaping into the rear garden.

Knowing where the scouters were now located, she treaded carefully along the rear wall of her house, using the brushes as cover and avoiding open areas where she could be detected. Minutes later, she found herself at the edge of her property and proceeded to quickly leap over the low-lying stone wall into a neighboring property, dense with colorful foliage. It provided her the perfect cover to quickly put distance between herself and the soldiers as she continued to move from house to house, away from the exposed street.

_So, they're after me because they think I was responsible for the event that took place two days ago. Sounds like someone didn't appreciate our presence._Fiora thought to herself, stopping to catch her breath after sprinting for ten minutes prior.

She went through the details of that day to see how things could have led to this. The explosion, them sprinting to action, her unable to save the small girl's mother, Lux stopping the creatures from killing the child.

"Lux!" She exclaimed quietly.

_If they came for me, no doubt they'll try to do the same to her. It may already be too late, but I have to try to protect her._These thoughts raced through the deulist's head as she quickened her pace towards her childhood friend's house.

Fiora arrived at Lux's house in time to find it blocked off, a few armed soldiers that she recognized as wearing the same armor as those who attacked her searching the house for evidence. She spent the next few minutes secretly exploring the scene from a distance but found no trace of the blonde mage. Judging from the small number of soldiers in the area, she knew that her friend was no longer here.

_Damn it!_Fiora cursed to herself in anger.

A few more minutes of scouting took place before Fiora left to gather her thoughts. She couldn't figure out why all of this was happening all of a sudden, how her trying to save the lives of others ended with them being branded as criminals. She was angry with herself that she couldn't make good on her pledge years ago to let go of those close to her, and that now people were getting hurt because of it. She didn't know where to go next, and so she leave the area with no particular destination in mind.

"You look loss, Miss." A gray haired woman said aloud minutes later, causing Fiora to stop in her tracks, her eyes shooting up in surprise and her mind becoming consciously aware of her surroundings again.

"Ah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind." She replied, letting out a forced smile that she was never really good at.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't be so worried about things." The older woman said with a smile. "After all you have so much potential and family who will be there for you no matter what."

Fiora bit her lower lip at the sound of those last words. What this woman didn't know was that her family would not be there for her. Seven years ago, Fiora watched as her mother died in the hospital after an unexplained accident, tears streaming down her cheeks as her mother told her that she loved her for the last time. She had lived with her father and her two brothers until two years ago, when her father was caught dosing his dueling opponent with a slow-acting paralytic potion the night before their arranged duel. She was distraught that her image of her role model was shattered, and when people began to question her own honor as a duelist, she isolated herself from her father. She would find out a year after she left to live on her own that her father committed suicide.

_Family._Fiora thought to herself a few moments later, a realization hitting her.

"You're right. There are people who will be there." Fiora said, her forced smile now turning into a slight, but honest grin. "Thank you your kind words."

She quickly shifted directions as she now had a purpose in mind. While she herself may no longer have family to rely on, she realized that the same was not true for Lux. A part of her dreaded the words that she would have to speak to the Crownguard family in order to explain what had transpired. However, she knew that nobility had its benefits, and the Crownguards should have influence over what happens in the government.

* * *

**Interim Base, Western Coast of Demacia**

"What do you mean she got away?" Caitlyn asked in a low, angry voice, slamming her hand on the table.

"Sorry ma'am, but it appeared that there was magic at work. Over a dozen of our men were defeated, overwhelmed by her inhuman speeds." A male soldier clad in the special forces armor replied.

"Magic? Impossible, I've seen her fight multiple times as a champion in the League. She's a girl who's good with a sword but never once demonstrated skill in the use of magic." Caitlyn objected, standing up angrily to reveal that she was now wearing a tight purple long-sleeved shirt that conformed well to the curves of her chest.

"My apologies, ma'am." The soldier replied sheepishly.

"What of the other one?" Caitlyn asked, brushing aside a few strands of her long brown hair that hung over the right side of her face.

"She has been successfully apprehended and is now at with the Convoy Team at the Northern train station. She's being transferred later today and will arrive in Piltover in four days."

"Excellent, make it happen. Devote the rest of our resources to track down the duelist. She must be apprehended for the safety of this city." The female officer ordered.

"Understood." The soldier acknowledged before saluting his commanding officer and turning around to leave.

_If what he's saying is true, then there is more to you than meets the eye, duelist. The evidence is building against you, and the talons of justice will have you in its grasp soon enough._ Caitlyn thought to herself with a satisfied grin.

* * *

**Institute of War, Valoran**

Opening the door to his room, a man lets out a load groan. He is dressed a tight purple body suit that shows off the contours of his upper body muscles. Over his head, a purple hood covers his hair and extends to form a large cape divided into multiple sections, each connected to large arrowhead shaped blades on the ends. Entering the room, he releases the straps on his right arm and places the large jagged armblade onto a table.

Talon was an expert assassin in the Noxian army. He had a long record of secretly murdering enemies of Noxus, but to this day, found his opponents in the League of Legends tougher than any he had encountered in the past. Although he joined the League two years ago, his battles in the Summoner's Arena continue to leave him fatigued at the end of the day. Fortunately for him, he did not experience many of the horrific nightmares and flashbacks that some champions were haunted with, as his history of assassinations had all but left him immune to the effects of bloodshed and death around him.

Taking off his hood and cape, he laid down on his bed, a simple mattress with sheets and no excessive bedding. He closed his eyes for less than a minute before the sound of something shifting at the door woke him. A note had been slipped under the door, which usually meant one thing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Talon exclaimed as he picked up the note.

**Champion Talon, The Blade's Shadow. You are hereby ordered to report to the Summoning room tomorrow at 0800. A new Summoner's Arena, the Valley of the Magi, has been constructed. You and others have been selected for a battle. Prepare for it as you normally would for an Arena battle.**

Talon angrily crunched the note into a small ball and threw it into a small round wastebasket next to the desk.

_Screw these Summoners. They made me fight for most of the day today and now they want to send me to be their guinea pig in some new maze they constructed without even a day's rest? They can shove it if they think I'm going to follow suit. If those Summoners give me any trouble, I'll be glad to give them a firsthand taste of my daggers._Talon thought to himself with a sneer on his face.

He returned to his bed to lie down for a moment, unintentionally drifting off to sleep from severe exhaustion.

* * *

**Centralia, Central District of Demacia**

"Who is it and how may I help?" A male voice responded over the intercom unit.

"I need to speak to Lord Crownguard. My name is Fiora Laurent... we need to talk." Fiora replied into the metallic box.

A long pause followed, during which she stood in front of the gated mansion, which never failed to strike amazement in her. The Crownguard mansion was build on the side of a hill, occupying multiple acres of land. Looking past the gate, which was adorned with a lion's head, the crest of the noble household, Fiora watched as the wind caused a light shifting of the lush garden flora.

"Lady Laurent? Please come on in." The voice finally replied after a long pause.

A low machine-like hum began to fill the air as the metallic gates in front of her parted. She followed the main path, lined with a medley of trees and colorful orchids, until it led to a large flowing fountain that adorned the front façade of the large Victorian-style white and gray stone mansion. The crystal clear water sparkled in the sunlight, causing a slight glare to hit her eyes for a moment. The front door of the mansion opened up before she had the chance to even reach it. Standing in the doorway was a man in his mid forties wearing a black suit, his left arm held out at his stomach.

"Greetings, Lady Laurent. Lord Crownguard is waiting to see you. If you would follow me…" The man, a servant of the noble family announced.

With a simple nod of her head, the two entered the mansion. After ten minutes of walking through an extensive network of wooden hallways decorated with paintings and sculptures, they arrived at a room where the Lux's mother and father sat.

"Ah, Lady Laurent. Always a pleasure to have you over. Please, have a seat." The Lord Crownguard announced, the wrinkles on his face shifting to accommodate a smile as Fiora approached him.

Fiora obliged, sitting down on a large red velvet couch a few feet away from the old man. The fireplace was lit, the flames flickering and illuminating the room as the embers gave off a soft cracking sound to the otherwise quiet room.

"So what brings us your company? Have you come to reconsider our son Garen's offer?" He asked, causing a vein on Fiora's forehead to twitch.

Two months prior to her leaving Demacia to join the League of Legends, Garen had proposed the joining of the two noble families, asking for her hand in marriage. She had no interest in going through with it, as she saw Garen as an unrefined brute despite being of noble blood. The situation was made only more awkward after a few occasions where she had delivered wounds to him that would have otherwise been fatal in the Summoner's Arenas on multiple occasions.

"Not quite. I'm afraid I come bringing bad news." Fiora responded after a short pause, knowing that she was about to have one of the most different conversations of her life.

The next half hour was spent going over the details of the events that had transpired in the past two days since her return from the Institute of War. While there were occasions where Lux's mother, a woman in her early forties with long blonde hair, let out gasps of concern at what had transpired, the two heads of the family remained mostly quiet and attentive. After Fiora had finished with her story, the room fell silent as they contemplated the situation, trying desperately to find a solution to their dilemma.

"I can try to speak to the head of the Demacian defense ministry." Lord Crownguard finally said, his right hand stroking his bearded chin.

Moments later, he shook his head, causing his long curled brown hair to shift slightly and reveal interspersed strands of gray. Without a word, he stood up and walked over to a nearby table, his long white robe interlaced with shades of blue dragging along the floor behind him. The sound of glasses colliding filled the room as he poured a small glass of amber colored whiskey.

"This will not be an easy situation." He says aloud after taking a few gulps of his alcoholic drink. "I can try to see what Defense Minister Driska can do to help, but if you're saying that the men who attacked your home were Piltover guards, I don't know how much good it'll do."

"Marcus, what do you mean by that?" This time it was his wife's turn to speak, an apparent tone of distress filling her voice. "He's the head of the whole military here, surely he can do something when it comes to military affairs!"

"That may be true of Demacia. But if Piltover is involved, they will no doubt expect us to intervene. Those accursed soldiers know that they can't keep our little girl imprisoned in Demacia for long." He explained with a look of anger on his face before taking a few more gulps to empty his glass of whiskey.

"So what are you thinking, Marcus? Where is our daughter?" The mother replied, the desperation in her voice causing it to crack towards the end as the whites of her eyes began to turn red, tears beginning to well up.

"I don't know! I believe the first thing they will do is have her transported out of the city and into Piltover, where they can carry out their interrogation without worry of being stopped. It's an underhanded tactic that only dishonorable cowards like those soldiers would do." He replied, frustration at his own powerlessness becoming apparent.

"Well we have to do _something_!" She insisted, her words alternating with that of sobs.

"I know! Just give me a few moments to think and I'll contact Minister Driska. If there's anything that can be done at this point, he'll do it." With those last words, he threw his glass on the table with force and stormed out of the room in a quick pace.

Fiora spent the next few minutes in the room with Lux's mother, the sobs of the middle aged woman filling the otherwise silent room. She sat quietly, watching the ailing mother and searching within herself to find the right words that could provide some comfort. Unfortunately, words of comfort did not readily come to her. Seeing her reaction to the news reminded the duelist of her own mother, how even her last words on her deathbed were ones of concern for Fiora and her two older brothers. The duelist didn't know how to react to this display of emotion by the woman in front of her, and so she remained silent. Minutes passed, and the woman's sobs finally began to wane. With one final sniffle, she finally looked up at her guest and began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Fiora, but is there anything more you can tell me?"She said, her voice still cracking at moments.

"No. Words at this point won't change a thing. Unless we do something to change the situation, anything that I can say is meaningless." She said as her voice began to show signs of bitterness.

"Fiora, dear, what does that mean? What do you plan on doing?" The lady asked, the tone of her voice shifting from despair to concern.

"These people who call themselves a police force think they can come into our country, attack civilians without warning, and then kidnap them without any evidence of guilt? Some twisted sense of justice they have. If they think I'll sit idly by over this, my blade will show them otherwise." Fiora responded, the sound of anger apparent in her voice.

Lady Crownguard immediately opened her mouth to object, but was interrupted by the sound of the room door opening. They turned their heads to see Lux's father walking into the room slowly, a frown on his face and his brow furrowed, accentuating the lines of aging on his face.

"Marcus? What happened?" His wife quickly asked.

"I just got off the phone with the Minister of Defense. It seems that Piltover was brought in and were given full autonomy over the investigation. As I had suspected, our daughter is not in any of the Demacian jails, meaning that our worst fears might come true. It is likely that she is no longer in Demacia. He said he'll do what he can to learn more of the situation, but for the moment, his hands are tied." He announced in a low, solemn voice, causing a sudden wave of sobs to resume from his wife.

Fiora sat still as she watched Lord Crownguard walk over to try and comfort his wife. She felt sorry for them, but knew that words alone will not help anyone.

"I should go…Sorry for what's happened." The duelist said in a low voice as her eyelids narrowed, an icy cold look in her eyes as she knew what she had to do.

She stood up and turned to leave. She navigated the many hallways of the house, following the reverse direction of the path she had taken earlier. As she approached the main entrance to the mansion, a sound of rapid footsteps came from behind, causing her to turn her head slightly to see Lux's father trailing her.

"Wait!" He said as he approached the duelist, stopping a few feet from her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? Forgive me, Lord Crownguard, but I'm offend-"

"You know exactly what I mean. I've known you for years and I know that especially in situations like this, you're not exactly one to sit back and let things take its course." He said, an accusing tone showing up in his voice.

"What are you implying?" She asked, her voice now defensive.

"I'm saying this is a delicate matter. Lilia told me what you said, and it seems you're going down a dangerous road. That recklessness will get you in a lot of trouble." The older nobleman insisted.

"Good bye, Sir Crownguard." She replied simply, turning to leave.

"Wait! Just listen for a moment!" He yelled out loudly. "Promise me that you won't run off on your own and do something reckless. Listen, I know you're not exactly the warmest young lady in the world, but even if you don't believe it, we do care for you. You and our Lux grew up together and Lilia and I practically regard you as family. I know you consider yourself all grown up now, but you're still a young lady. If you feel lost and need an adult to help you, or even just a place to stay, know that our door is always open to you."

Fiora stood still, her eyes staring at the older man behind her for a second before turning her head ahead towards the door.

"I know…I'll let you know if anything changes." She said coldly with her back turned to him before stepping into the outside world.

Fiora contemplated the nobleman's words for the next few minutes as she walked through the front gate. She didn't care for most of what he had said, but he did have a valid point. He was right in that she didn't know how to even approach this problem. However, she knew of someone who might be of use, regardless of whether they're willing or not. Reaching her hand into the pocket of her white jacket, a feeling of relief hit her when she felt a familiar piece of paper still in there.

_So, where do you fit in with all of this?_ She thought to herself as she pulled out the square piece of paper, a phone number written in blue ink.

* * *

**Institute of War Central Archives, Valoran**

Two stacks of books sit on the table to each side of a blonde haired man in his mid twenties. He stares at the book in front of him, a look of frustration on his face. Minutes later, he lets out a groan, raising his right hand to scratch his head before moving it forward, dragging a few strands of his neck-length hair with it as he rubs his face. Two days ago, when his friend Lux contacted him with an odd request, he agreed to help her conduct some research. He hated being trapped at the Institute of War, not being able to resume his exploration of the world of Runeterra for the next two weeks. He felt confined and figured that helping her would take his attention away from this fact. Endless hours of research had gone by and still nothing had turned up.

"Why did I agree to this?" He mumbled to himself in exasperation.

Giving up his perusing of his current book, an old leather bound tome on the lore of the ancient civilization of Atlas believed to predate the current societies of Valoran, he randomly flipped through the pages quickly as he was ready to give up for the day. A full page black and white drawing glanced by him on one of the pages, the image sending a chill down his spine for the brief moment that he saw it. Curious as to what it was, he flipped back to the page to find a large illustration of a large creature with its face completely cloaked from view, four arms projected from its torso, each of which wielded a large scythe. Surrounding it was an army of twisted appearing creatures unlike anything that he had ever encountered during his travels.

Ezreal looked down at the caption to find words that immediately caught his attention.

**The Second Coming of Genesis**

For a moment, he was in disbelief, wondering if this coincidentally referred to the same event that Lux had asked about. He frantically began to carefully examine the writings, a lore of the last days of Atlas. Two hours passed, during which he was completely engrossed in the text, the fatigue from earlier left his body and was replaced by curiosity. When he was finally finished with the section of interest, he looked up to reveal that his face was pale, a look of horror on his face.

_This… this can't be! This can't possibly be happening._He thought to himself, as the pieces of information that he read began to fit together in his mind.

Without hesitation, he stood up from his seat in the Central Archives and left the room in a hurry. Pacing quickly down the hall way of the building, he reached his room and proceeded to pack a few traveling necessities into a bag.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the Institute through the main doors. Turning the corner, he proceeded to pace quickly towards his automobile. He managed a few quick steps before stopping at the dull sound of wood colliding with the concrete ground. Turning around, a chill ran up Ezreal's spine as he saw the silhouette of a man wearing a large robe standing at the end of the street. His right hand held a wooden walking stick and his head was bald, save for a small round tuft of hair at the top. On his left shoulder, stood a large raven with eyes that appeared to glow red in the dark of the night.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked in a low voice filled with malice.

"Swain… What are you doing here?" Ezreal replied anxiously as the beat of his heart began to race.

"I could ask you the same thing. I don't recall you being given permission to leave." Swain responded, his voice sounding more sinister with every word. Taking a few steps forward, his face appeared under a streetlamp, revealing pitch black pupils that seemed to burn into the very core of Ezreal's soul and a distorted grin almost too sinister to be possible in a human.


	5. Beyond Pride

_Chained is humanity to its endless cycle of bloodshed and death, feeding the darkness beneath. Such is the cycle of life, till the day that cycle ceases to exist. In that final hour, the first born will be humanity's last hope._

_- Lost Scrolls of the Prophet Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus, Ancient Atlas._

* * *

**Institute of War, Valoran**

"Tch!" Ezreal snapped before reaching into the back of his mind, finding the warm feeling of the magic that ran through his body before activating his Arcane Shift ability, allowing him to quickly blink into the driver's seat of his automobile.

As he quickly started the vehicle and began to accelerate from the parked position, Swain responded by transforming into a monstrous creature that appeared to be a hybrid of a human and a raven. Spreading out large wings covered in feathers, Swain brought them down in a quick arching flap, causing him to lift off the air, kicking up a large amount of dust from the ground in the process.

"Damn it, this is getting dangerous!" Ezreal said to himself as the large raven began to shoot towards his vehicle at high speeds.

He maxed out the speed on his car, yet Swain continued to advance on him. A few moments later, Swain's raven form opened its mouth as it continued to close the gap between him and the explorer. A red glowing sphere began to form just in front of its mouth, starting out as a small orb and gradually expanding in size. After a short pause, the sphere separated into six equally sized bolts of energy that launched towards its prey.

Upon seeing the approach of the incoming energy attack, Ezreal extended his arm out the window, using the mirror to help with his aim as he fired off several white bolts of arcane energy. His attacks collided with most of Swain's, causing multiple midair flashes of lights followed by the sound of explosions. Two of his arcane bolts missed, allowing the remaining energy spheres to continue on its course. Ezreal swerved his car to each side, narrowly avoiding the attacks, each of which exploded on impact with the terrain, sending shockwaves strong enough to almost send the car into a nearby wall.

Holding his arm up behind him again, he fired off a few more shots of arcane energy, this time aimed at the large raven who simply took the attacks head on without even slowing down.

_This is bad. What is going on?_Ezreal thought to himself nervously.

He knew that at this rate, one of his opponent's attacks would hit its mark and he would never escape. He looked at his surroundings before looking upwards to notice tall brick buildings on both sides of the street.

"I hope no one gets hurt from this, but there's really no other choice." Ezreal muttered before raising his arm out the car window.

The large rune on his arm began to glow a bright golden color. Moments later, a glowing blue bow made up of energy expanded outwards from the rune, with which he launched multiple large yellow blast of Essence Flux upwards, hitting the rooftop of one of the buildings. The impact caused a loud crashing sound to break the silence of the night as large pieces of the building wall began to crumble and fall towards the ground.

Swain could all but turn to look up as a large brick slab collided with his back, the weight of the falling debris too great for his winged form to maintain flight. He let out a loud, inhuman roar as he fell to the ground, landing prone on his abdomen. Under the weight of the large stone slab that grounded him, he could all but watch the tail lights of Ezreal's car disappear in the distance before the rest of the falling debris buried him.

The sound of the falling debris subsided minutes later, the night falling silent yet again, save for the sound of water dripping into a nearby storm drain. The sound of hard footsteps that could only be caused by women's heels walking on concrete echoed through the air minutes later, penetrating the otherwise calm streets. A young woman appeared under a streetlamp, stopping a few yards away from the fresh pile of rubble, clouds of dust rising from it due to a light breeze in the area. Her body, mostly exposed except for a black, tight fitting outfit partially covering her breasts and pelvis, had an eerie purple hue to it. A loose fitting purple and gold colored magician's garb, attached to the rest of her outfit at the shoulders and extending upwards above her neck, waved wildly in the wind.

"A pathetic display." The woman says as she closed her eyes in contempt, her eyelids highlighted with black eyeshadow that extended downwards to form a dark streak falling from each eye.

She waited a moment for a response, but heard only silence. Angrily, she held up a large staff, the end of which was adorned with a crescent comprised of multiple segments, topped with multiple crystals that appeared magically suspended at the tip of the staff. Seconds later, the purple crystals began to give off a bright glow. With a slow, smooth swing of the staff, the large pile of rubble began shifting, following the movements of the staff. A loud thrashing sound came from the middle of the debris, pieces of the brick wall sent flying into the air as a large figure covered in dusty black feathers appeared from underneath.

"A great job you did. You just got destroyed by a damn travel junkie." The woman continued to taunt as the large winged figure stood motionless, save for his heavy breathing.

With a loud scream, the large raven's wings wrapped over the rest of its body before its feathers appeared to shed, disappearing into black waves of smoke to reveal Swain in his robed human form. His face was held in a malicious scowl as he stared off into the distance.

"LeBlanc…" He said in a low voice moments later as he turned around to face the woman. "Forgive me, but he slipped from my grasp."

"He knows the truth. It could ruin everything." Emilia LeBlanc reprimanded loudly, opening her eyes to reveal pitch black pupils held in a threatening stare.

"Him knowing the truth won't change a thing. By the time he can do anything about it, it will be too little, too late. We proceed as planned."

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell was that? Is he the one behind all of this?" Ezreal screamed aloud to himself, his car reaching the edge of the city that housed the Institute of War.

He had fought Swain in the Summoner's Fields in the past, but even with the magical enhancements provided by his Summoner, his opponent was nowhere nearly as strong as what he had just witnessed. Thoughts raced rapidly through the explorer's mind, as he pondered whether this was Swain's true strength, feigning weakness during his battles in the Summoner's Arena to avert attention. He had hoped this was the case, as the alternative was a far worse scenario. No matter how hard he tried to remain optimistic, he knew that the attack was not coincidental. He recalled the look on the Noxian's face and felt the murderous intent creeping up his spine all over again. The message was clear: somebody didn't like what he had found and was willing to murder him over it.

He muttered a few curses as he drove, annoyed at what his friend had gotten him into. For him, it was bad enough that he was forced into fighting pointless battles for Summoners, but now he's become a target to be killed. He found it ironic that of all the places he had traveled and lost ruins that he had discovered, the thing that may end up getting him killed was spending two frustrating days reading dry ancient tomes.

Pressing a button on the dashboard of his vehicle, a small black screen lit up to reveal a touch screen control panel. Sliding his hands along the smooth glowing screen, he switched on its wireless communications ability to make a phone call. Though he was annoyed with her, his efforts would have been in vain if he had gotten killed before he had the chance to pass the information he had acquired onto Lux. He dialed the number for Demacia's central operator and waited as the line rang a few times over the vehicle's speakers before it was answered.

"Operator, please connect me to the private resident of Luxanna Crownguard. Tell her this is Ezreal, the Grand Explorer of Piltover. She is expecting my call." He said.

"One moment please." A woman's voice responded followed by a long pause.

Minutes passed and the line remained silent. With every passing second, Ezreal's anxiety increased, constantly checking his surroundings for any signs of an impending attack. Despite seeing nothing suspicious, he couldn't help but feel that he could be killed at any moment before he had the chance to reveal what he had found to the world.

"Hello, Sir?"The woman's voice returned.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but that number has been temporarily suspended." She announced, causing his heart to sink.

"What do you mean suspended? For what reason?"

"I can't say for certain, but it appears that she is under criminal investigation, and all lines of communication with her have been cut off."

_Shit, this is bad! This is definitely not a coincidence._He thought to himself. He knew Lux's personality and could easily tell that she was far too nice to end up in situations like this.

"Operator, in that case, connect me to Defense Minister James Driska. He knows me and will readily accept the call." He finally said after a short pause.

"One moment, please."

He knew that he had to get more information about what had happened and the Ministry of Defense would be the governing body that would provide him with what he wanted. After a few rings, a male voice answers on the other side of the line, his voice sounding hoarse typical of a lifelong smoker.

"Ezreal! What a pleasure to hear from you. How've you been? I didn't get to say thanks for helping us with the mapping a while back. Helped us get rid of security breaches." Driska announced with enthusiasm.

A few months ago, Defense Minister Driska had approached the explorer after an increase in Noxian spies within the Demacian border. While most of the country was bordered by natural obstacles such as mountain ranges, the Northeastern border was largely unfamiliar and was suspected of having hidden pathways that allowed Noxus to sneak its spies into the country to gather intelligence. Ezreal agreed to help with this errand, in exchange for a favor later on. Now was as good a time as any to call in that favor.

"Great, just great." Exreal responded rather sarcastically. "Hey, about that… remember how you said you'd owe me a favor for helping deal with that problem? I could use help with something."

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do. What do you need?"

"I need to get in contact with Luxanna Crownguard of the noble Crownguard family." Ezreal asks, slightly embarrassed as he realized how odd this request sounds.

"Luxanna Crownguard?" He exclaimed with surprised.

"Yes, I've been told she was under criminal investigation and could not be-" Ezreal began to explain.

"Well that's interesting." The defense minister interrupted. "You're the second person today that has asked me about her."

"Second person?"

"Yeah, just hours ago, her father, Lord Marcus Crownguard contacted me asking about what had happened to her." Driska explained, causing anxiety to rise in Ezreal.

"What is going on? Where is she?"

"I'm afraid she's no longer here. I've been doing some digging myself and she's being held by the Special Operations division of Piltover's police force.

"Piltover? Why is my country involved in this?" Ezreal exclaimed.

"They've been contracted to investigate an incident that occurred two days ago in Demacia."

"Two days ago… you couldn't possibly mean…" He said, contemplating the implications of everything that was happening.

"You know about it? So much for internal security." Driska replied before letting out a loud sigh of disappointment.

"Do you know where she is now?" Ezreal asked rather pointlessly, as he was almost certain that he knew the answer to that question.

"We believe they're transferring her up to Piltover with a convoy train for interrogation."

A cold sensation ran through Ezreal as he heard those words. A criminal transfer to Piltover ended up in only one place: PSION – Prisoner Security and Interrogating Operations Nexus. High profile criminals were brought there for interrogation and intelligence gathering without interruption from the civilian government. The military police in Piltover has such strong influence within the government that no one has the ability to override their operations, and are thus allowed to act freely. PSION is the epitome of their power, an impenetrable fortress armed with the most advanced security system and weaponry that it is impossible to break in or out of the facility. Once someone is transferred behind its walls, they can be held there indefinitely without hope of escape. Criminals charged with crimes punishable by death are executed in the facility. Given the series of events leading up to this point, he didn't doubt that this was likely the eventual outcome.

"James, I need another favor." Ezreal finally asked after running the various possible scenarios through his mind.

"What is it?"

"I need you to use all the political influence you have to try and get Luxanna Crownguard released from their custody." Ezreal announced, once again beginning to feel embarrassed at the nature of the request.

"Released from their custody? Ezreal, you know I don't have much influence over what their police force does." Driska replied abruptly in surprise.

"I'm aware, but just try."

"Luxanna's father contacted me with the same request earlier. So far I've had no success… I'm beginning to feel like an errand boy when it comes to matters relating to this girl. Her father, I could understand, but what is so important about her that would drive you to go to such lengths to have her released? You two together or something?" The defense minister teased.

"No, that's not the reason." Ezreal replied before stopping to contemplate his next move.

"Well then what is going on? For you to ask me for help, there has to be something you're not telling me."

"Are you in a safe location to talk?" Ezreal asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Yes. Tell me, what in the world is going on?" The defense minister was not happy about being kept in the dark about things, and the sound of frustration in his voice was reflective of this.

"I need you to keep this quiet until we know more about what's going on. Can you do that?"

"Not a problem. Just say it already." Driska demanded, unable to contain himself as he felt like a caged animal being repeatedly tempted with freedom.

Ezreal paused for a long moment, contemplating if it was really a good idea to get more people involved. His encounter with Swain clearly showed that possession of this knowledge was dangerous, and revealing the truth would likely put the defense minister's life at risk. The alternative, though, was that if he was to be attacked again and never make it to Lux, the truth would die with him, and the world would suffer the consequences. In the end, he decided that there was no other choice.

"Two days ago, Luxanna Crownguard contacted me after the attack that I'm sure you're aware of. She fought off the creatures, likely conjured into Demacia by black magic, and learned something about them. The creatures came from The Void." Ezreal began to explain.

"Yes, Lord Crownguard told me something along those lines. How did you get involved in all of this?" Driska acknowledged.

"She contacted me in order to look up information about something related to The Void, an event named Genesis." Ezreal continued.

"The creation of the world?" He exclaimed, bewildered as to the relevance of a religious story to the current situation

"That's what I had originally thought as well. That is, until a few hours ago." Ezreal explained before pausing for a moment, still hesitant as to whether he should proceed with his explanation. Ultimately, he figured that someone had to know the truth about what was going on. "I found it, the truth behind its meaning. A truth that I was almost killed over just minutes ago…The truth behind everything that is happening now and throughout the history of Valoran."

* * *

**Meridian, Bordering District of Demacia**

The sound of crickets filled the otherwise quiet evening. Fiora stood in a dark alleyway, her face partially obscured from view due to shadow cast by the tall buildings surrounding her. She shot quick glances down both sides of the street to ensure she was not being followed before taking a few steps towards a wall, the sound of her knee high metal greaves hitting the ground to cause a soft noise to echo down the alley. Swinging around, she leaned her lower back against the wall, reaching her hand up to her chest to touch a golden pendant, engraved with rune symbols that hung from her necklace.

It was a good luck charm that had belonged to her mother, who gave it to her shortly before she died. She told her it would protect her as long as she kept it near her heart. It was the last gift that she would ever receive from her. Since then, she had always worn it on her as the last reminder of happier days.

She lowered her eyes to stare at the ground, damp from the evening dew before releasing her grip on the pendant and crossing her arms under her chest.

_Where are you already? If this is a set up…._Fiora thought to herself impatiently, biting down on her lower lip for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, blowing out a puff of steam that rose steadily in the calm, cool air.

She had been waiting at the Meridian district for the past half hour. Unlike the neat cobblestone paths of her home districts of Centralia and Narbeth, the streets of this middle-class district of the city was comprised of concrete littered with cracks and potholes. The air in the area had an unusual stench to it, causing the duelist to cringe slightly when she first arrived. A part of her was relieved, though, that she had been standing there for such a long period of time without encountering anything suspicious, the only people she saw during this time being behind the wheel of the occasional car that passed by. She knew, however, that time was precious, and with every minute she stood here waiting, the only person she ever truly considered as a friend was getting farther from her reach.

"I didn't expect you to actually come." A familiar male voice said from the opposite end of the alley, causing Fiora to shoot him a quick glance.

"I didn't have much of a choice. What took you so long? Someone of my status sticks out like a sore thumb here." Fiora responded, annoyed yet relieved at the same time.

"It must be your modest personality." Leon replied with a slight smirk on his face, causing the duelist's eyes to twitch. "So what was so urgent that you had to meet today?"

"Lux… She's been captured." She answered simply, her voice changing from one of apparent annoyance to a quiet, solemn tone.

"Captured? By whom?" Leon asked in surprise.

"Piltover. It appears they were called in to investigate that attack two days ago where we first met. Somehow along the way, the story changed from that of a monster attack into a case of black magic as the cause of all that destruction. Someone tipped them off about us leaving the crime scene in a suspicious manner. They think we caused it. They think we killed all those people." Fiora continued to explain.

"They came after you, didn't they?" Leon finally said after a moment of silence, noticing a small scar on the side of her face that looked new.

"Yeah… Soldiers armed with guns far more advanced than anything in Demacia." She began before pausing, realizing the implications of what he was asking. "You weren't attacked?"

"No. I had no idea any of this was even going on. Otherwise, I'd have come sooner." He answered.

"Why is that? You were there with us that day, yet how come only we were targeted?" Fiora asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I don't know either. But I can tell from the look on your face, though, that you don't believe me. If you suspect that I set you up, dispose of the idea. I had nothing to do with this." He replied, his voice remaining calm.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, her right beginning to move towards her rapier.

"Because if I really wanted to dispose of the two of you, I'd have let that creature finish the job the other day." He replied, a hint of frustration now apparent in his voice.

Fiora contemplated those last few words for a moment before moving her hand away from her sword, allowing her arm to hang loosely on her right side again. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. It would have been pointless for him to go through the trouble of saving Lux and herself only to get rid of them later on.

"You…You're right." She finally said hesitantly.

"Come with me." Leon replied after a short pause.

They walked for the next several minutes Leon leading her down a series of winding streets. After Fiora explained the details of her attackers earlier that morning, neither of them said a word to each other, resulting in an awkward silence that she didn't seem to notice, as she was engrossed in her thoughts.

"We're here." Leon announced, causing Fiora to snap out of her thoughts and look up to notice him staring at an old dilapidated appearing building.

"You live here?" She asked, a cringe of disgust running through her as she examined the old two story building, pieces of brown paint chipping off of the walls to reveal mild amounts of mold growing on the wood underneath.

"Looks can be deceiving." Leon simply replied, opening the door and stepping inside with Fiora following after a moment of hesitation.

They walked down the ground floor hallway, a plain looking corridor dimly lit by a few exposed light bulbs in their wall sockets. A musty stench filled the air, suggestive of mildew. She felt disgusted for being in such a place, as this was even worse than her accommodations at the Institute of War, which she already considered below her standards. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, Leon placed his hands on a brown wooden door. Fiora blinked in disbelief as the door appeared to distort in a wave pattern, changing forms from an old brown wooden door into a large shiny metallic door built into a reinforced doorway.

Walking through the doorway, the duelist looked in amazement as she felt as though she had crossed the boundaries of time. The room she was now in was filled with furniture that appeared unlike anything she had seen before. The center of the room held two large black leather couches with a sleek glass table in the middle. She walked around to see a kitchen lined with appliances made out of steel that she had never seen before. Her surroundings didn't have the feeling of nobility that she was used to, yet she somehow felt comfortable and safe here, no longer feeling the need to look over her shoulders for potential attackers for the first time since that morning.

She turned to Leon, who walked into separate room containing a desk with three flat panel screens arranged in a crescent pattern in front of a leather seat. Moving his hand over the screens, they lit up to reveal maps of different parts of Valoran. A virtual keyboard appeared on the screen and he began to type in commands to change the location of the maps on the screen.

"What is all of this stuff?" Fiora asked, astonished at even the most minor details of this place. It was as though she had set foot into a future that she would never have imagined to exist. "This is amazing!"

"This, is the technological advancements of Piltover. I had it imported into Demacia so that I'd have all the modern comforts of their society right here at home." He explained with his back turned towards the duelist, his eyes focused on the electronic screen in front of him. "I said it once before, didn't I? Looks can be deceiving."

"Indeed." She began before approaching the man, still engrossed in his activities in his activities on his computer. "I've seen those machines before when I passed through Piltover a year ago. What're you doing on there?"

"This computer is one that I specifically brought from Piltover to be able to tap into their electronic information network. You said that your friend Ms. Crownguard was likely abducted this morning, correct?" He explained as multiple windows popped up on the screen displaying lines of numbers and electronic code.

"Yeah, when I went to her house this morning, it was still surrounded by those soldiers. What does that have to do with this, and why are we here? Surely you didn't bring me here just to show off your possessions."

"This has the ability to access the transportation network within Piltover to see the status of its defense and transportation system. According to this, four Piltover police airships are docked along the Western shore of Demacia this morning, but none of them left. However, a military-class convoy train that arrived yesterday evening is shown to have left from the Northern Demacian train station eight hours ago heading for Piltover. If I had to bet, that's where they're holding her right now." Leon continued, pulling up a map with a red blinking dot located a few hundred miles north of Demacia.

"Then that's where I'm going!" Fiora said abruptly, walking out of the room towards the front door.

"Wait!" Leon exclaimed.

"What for? We know where she's at, the quicker we get there, the better." She objected.

"How do you propose to get to where she's at?" He asked, causing the duelist's expression to turn from irritation to one of realization.

"I- I'll think of something." She said after a short pause.

She knew that this man in front of her had a point. She had been so desperate about saving her friend that she never considered some of the logistics involved. Her property was now seized by the soldiers from Piltover and along with it, her vehicle.

"And what do you plan on doing if you somehow managed to reach that train? How do you plan on stopping the train traveling at over 60 miles an hour? Or are you planning to go into Piltover and single-handedly engage their entire police force with nothing more than your sword?" He asked, causing Fiora's heart to jump with each statement he made. They were facts that she knew was true in the back of her mind but had refused to consciously acknowledge.

"I'll do something!" Fiora shouted frantically in frustration, her voice beginning to crack. "I have to try, and I will succeed!"

"And what if this time, trying isn't good enough?" Leon asked, his voice remaining calm despite the tension in the air.

"What?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide open in shock.

"What if this time, in the way you are now, even if you tried your hardest, it still isn't enough? This morning you gave it everything you had, even used magic and you still only managed to take out less than a dozen men. What happens this time when you go in slashing at everything that moved in a battalion of hundreds of heavily armed soldiers, and it isn't enough? What will happen to the honor that you've been so protective of when you are killed and it is announced that the last great Laurent family duelist died during a murderous rampage against innocent soldiers? What happens then to the other people that are also involved?" He continued to ask.

Fiora's blood ran cold at the sound of those last words. In that instant, flashbacks of the people in her life appeared before her eyes. She saw her mother, lying in a hospital bed with severe burns that covered her whole body. She saw herself going into the morgue to identify her father, who committed suicide by drinking poison after he couldn't live with himself. She saw Lux, smiling and carefree two days ago. She saw the middle aged woman that she couldn't manage to save in time, her chest impaled with blood oozing profusely from the wound onto the sidewalk. Finally, she saw the woman's small child who haunts her dreams almost on a nightly basis, crying for her deceased mother and blaming her for what happened.

"I don't know!" Fiora suddenly exclaimed, her fist slamming against a wall in anger, causing a loud thud. "How am I suppose to ask for forgiveness for something like that? Nothing I say will change anything! What am I suppose to do in a situation like this, roll over and just give up without even trying? I can't, I won't!"

Fiora remained standing with her head faced against the wall, her eyes closed and her fist still held tightly in place. She clenched her teeth hard, holding back the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"I shut everyone out. I kept my sanity by remaining focused only on myself and my skills with a blade. I thought that if I did this, people would acknowledge me, but I wouldn't have to return the favor. At least then if I was to get hurt during a fight, I'd still only be fighting for myself. Only my own body and pride would be hurt out of it, while everyone else would not get involved. My father, two brothers, and Lux were the only people that I still kept close just out of habit. I swore that I would protect them with everything I had. Now, years later, my father is dead and the only person I ever considered as a friend has been kidnapped because she followed me into a battle. Great job I've done so far." She said after an uncomfortable silence filled the room, the sound of contempt for herself strongly evident in her voice. "Look at me, after all this time, I'm still the same pathetic little girl watching helplessly as the people I care about get taken away from me."

"Then stop running from yourself." Leon said from behind her, a tone of confidence beginning to fill his voice. "Stop running, and start overcoming that which holds you back."

"What?" She asked in surprise, opening her eyes and turning to look at him, revealing the conjunctiva of her eyes to be slightly red.

"Stop pushing others away and let them help you face your problems. Running away won't change anything. Masking your true insecurities with an arrogant and cold shell won't bring you out of the dark place that you've been hiding in." He answered, surprising the duelist at how well he knew of her predicament.

"Running away…is that what I've been doing?" She asked herself, pausing as her eyes opened wide in realization. "That's right… I wasn't always like this. When my mother died, I lost hope and so I ran. I ran to keep myself estranged so that I wouldn't get hurt. All I had was my pride and when my father disgraced the family name, I ran even more, away from home to live on my own and avoid the painful memories. I refused to talk to him, and the day he died, I wasn't even there for his final moments. I couldn't bear the memories that were behind every corner of this city, and so I kept running, joining the League in order to escape those memories and my own insecurities about what people thought of me. All this time, I had no goals, no direction in mind. All I could do was keep moving and fighting along the way to avoid dealing with the pain of my past. And in the process, I dragged Lux into my aimless path of destruction."

"Running away and leaving the people you care about behind…that doesn't mean you're doing them a favor. Though you simply wanted to avoid seeing those you cared about getting hurt, shutting them out only hurts them more. Even if you never wanted to admit it, you have people you can count on to help you make it through."

"For me, it's too late for that. Lux was the only person who would ever care enough to support me. Now that she's gone, I don't have anybody that can help me in this situation." She replied, lowering her eyes in disappointment.

"How about starting with me?" He said simply, causing the duelist to raise her eyes to look at him in surprise. "What? You didn't think I'd really let you do this on your own did you?"

"Why though? Why would you want to help me when all this time, I've done nothing but criticize and accuse you?"

"Sometimes it's not about what we want. In life, there are some things you just do because it has to be done." He responded, the confidence in his voice somehow beginning to give Fiora hope.

"So what is your plan?" She finally asked after a long pause.

"The train to Piltover will not arrive for another four days. You are good with a sword but against such overwhelming odds, you'll need more than just that. In the next three days, I will train you to be able to master the ability to spontaneous tap into your own magical abilities and manipulate it without relying on the use of runes." Leon replied.

"What, in three days? How? People practice for years to master that stuff and I'm not even remotely good at it. Why does it matter if I can use magic?" She exclaimed in disbelief at what the person in front of him was suggesting. "Besides, if it takes the train four days to get there, how do we hope to catch up to it in a day?"

"Merely another challenge for you to overcome. You have already demonstrated that you have the innate ability to use magic by channeling and sealing it into runes. If you believe in yourself, I believe that you have far greater potential than you think. As for that last problem, you let me worry about that. So what do you say? Are you willing to take a chance on yourself and others?" He responded, a smile of confidence on his face.

Fiora looked at him and couldn't help but feel her skepticism and despair being washed away by his words. She didn't know what it was, but something about what he said put her heart slightly at ease for the first time in years. She closed her eyes and brushed away a lock of purple hair that covered the left part of her face before opening them again, this time a look of strength and determination emitted from her aqua blue eyes.

"Three days… If you don't make good on your words..." She began to say before pausing a moment, collecting herself and crossing her arms under her chest. "I'll hold you to your word."


	6. Defiance of the Black Rose

_Bound are the Aesirs to their sealed forms  
Their allegiance absolute to the ones they serve  
For the Day of Prophecy approaches  
Their release will decide this world's balance  
Between the hope of the Goddess and the chaos of the Undying._

_- Writings of the Prophet Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus, Ancient Civilization of Atlas_

* * *

**Institute of War, Valoran**

The sound of loud knocking against the wooden door to the plain one bedroom unit rang loudly through the otherwise quiet room, causing Talon to shoot up from his slumber, assuming a sitting position on his bed. A moment of dazed confusion passed, before a look of anger appeared on his face, his eyes narrowing to accentuate the scar over his eye lid.

"It's early in the morning! What the hell do you want?" He screamed out angrily after a second set of knocks rang through the room.

"Talon, we are part of the Institute Guard. You were notified to appear this morning in the Summoning Room to prepare for battle in the League's new Arena. You failed to appear and we've been dispatched to retrieve you." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sod off! You made me fight all of yesterday. I'm sore as all hell and you expect me to come be your little pawn again without even the decency of a day's rest? Go find some other fool to be your guinea pig." He angrily replied.

"Your attendance is mandatory, if you do not come voluntarily, we've been authorized to apprehend you and bring you there ourselves." The voice announced, the arrogance apparent in his voice that only served to irk the assassin even more.

"You have to be kidding me." Talon mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

A third set of knocks on the door followed by a loud crash was heard as the wooden door to his unit was kicked in. Four men wearing metallic armor with multiple blue and red markings marched into the room with their swords drawn to approach the assassin.

"What the hell?" Talon exclaimed, leaping backwards towards his bed, where proceeded to grab a pack of daggers he had stashed for emergency purposes.

Without hesitation, he quickly assumed a battle stance, a dagger in each hand. The environment was against him, as he was in a heavily confined space with no ability to hide. He was a skilled assassin, but in this particular scenario, stealth was not an option. He had to keep his distance, as he did not even have time to properly arm himself with his arm blade, his only weapons the daggers in his hands. He looked down on the ground to find his boots next to him. Taking a step backwards, he quickly landed a kick to one of his boots, sending it flying at the first guard.

The guard quickly shifted his head to avoid the incoming projectile, his eyes turned away momentarily from his target. Using the distraction as an opportunity, Talon quickly flung one of his daggers at the guard, its path perfectly targeted as usual, coursing its way directly towards the guard's neck.

A yellow spark of energy appeared from outside the door, colliding with the dagger and sending the weapon flying to the ground. The guard's eyes were wide in horror and confusion, as he thought for certain that he was finished. Talon stared in surprise as he shifted them to look around for the reason why that last attack didn't hit its mark. Looking at the facial features of the three other guards, it was evident that they were as shocked as he was.

"After all this time, you're still just as antisocial as that boy thief in the bowels of Noxus." A familiar voice blared from outside the door.

A few footsteps echoed from outside before the robed Swain appeared at the doorway, his face one of clear disdain were it not for his pupils, pitch black in color that gave him an intense look of malice. On his shoulder stood a large raven that Talon couldn't recall ever seeing the Noxian traveling without.

"Swain, just what do you think you're doing? Have you sunk so low so as to become the Institute's errand boy for meager tasks like this?" He asked with a tone of loathing, his eyes staring at the old tactician with hatred.

Though both of them served the Noxian military prior to coming to the League, Talon's relations with Swain were one of professional tolerability at best. For years, the assassin had served as an elite assassin within the Noxus, specifically carrying out orders that General Du Couteau himself ordered. With the exception of the General, however, Talon held no respect for the rest of the Noxian High Command and had no desire to associate with them.

"My, my. Such disrespect for your superiors, boy. And here I was beginning to think that you might be of some use to Noxus in the future." Swain replied with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"My superior? The only person I bow down to is General Du Couteau, and none of you scoundrels even know where he is anymore."

"What a shame you think that way. I'll be sure to relay your sympathies back to the rest of High Command."

"You can tell them whatever you want! For years, you cowards of the High Command sent out people trying to kill me. Did you really think that I'd ever bow down to such a disgraceful group of old men sitting in a room, sending their worthless underlings to do your bidding while you refuse to even lift a finger?" Talon continued, narrowing his eyes in contempt. "Now, looking at you, my point has all but been proven. You run around doing meager errands in hopes of a treat at the end of the day from the Institute. That alone is a disgrace to the General. You are nothing compared to him and I have no reason to do anything you say."

"How pathetic… I pity you, lowly human scum!" Swain announced as he raised his right arm towards the assassin, his index finger extended.

"What?"

Before he could react to Swain's gesture, a glowing white circular symbol appeared on the ground beneath the assassin. He attempts to lunge to the side, but found his feet unable to move, pinned to the ground by talon-like projections that rose from the ground.

_Damn it, he's not joking around!_Talon thought to himself. Without hesitation, he raised the remaining dagger in his left hand, throwing it straight at Swain's forehead with intent to kill.

_That should do it!_He thought to himself as the dagger flew with perfect trajectory for a fatal hit.

The tactician made no motions to move or dodge the incoming projectile. As the dagger flew within inches of the old Noxian's head, a yelow flash of light appeared, parrying the dagger flying away harmlessly.

_Impossible! What the hell is going on?_The assassin thought to himself, his eyes wide open in shock.

A translucent dome of yellow energy flickered in front of Swain for a few seconds before disappearing. Talon was in disbelief at what he had witnessed. During his time in the Summoner's Arena, he had seen instances where his attacks have been parried, either with the use of a weapon or with carefully timed magical spells. All of those defensive spells have a time limit before they shatter, as the amount of energy required to maintain it stressed the body too much to keep it sustained for long periods of time. It should have been impossible for his current adversary to deflect a perfectly aimed attack without so much as a blink of an eye.

"A mutt who no longer serves a purpose has no use in living on." Swain said as he opened up his extended hand, a sphere of black energy forming in his palm.

"Swain! What are you doi-" Talon began to exclaim before the dark projectile launched at him, colliding with his abdomen causing a bright purple flash to fill the room.

Talon instantly fell to his knees as the attack hit its mark. With a single attack, he felt as though his whole body had been struck by a vehicle, pain shooting up every nerve fiber in his body. He couldn't move any of his muscles and struggled to even breath, as even the slightest contraction of his diaphragm caused excruciating pain. Despite years of taking damage during assassinations and his time in the League, this was the first time he had ever felt a pain like this. The only thing that kept him from letting out a scream of pain was that the very act of screaming would have caused him unbearable pain. Moments later, the pain disappeared, replaced with a numbness that caused him to be unable to move or feel any part of his body.

_Is this what it feels like… to be at death's door?_He asked himself. He could all but remain motionless on the ground as events continued to transpire around him.

"Carry him over to the Arena. Take his weapons with us. It would be suspicious for someone as paranoid as him to leave such things behind." Swain ordered.

"Understood, Sir." The guards accompanying him replied before proceeding to pick up the assassin, dragging him out of the room.

Talon could not remember how long he was in this state of paralysis. He saw his body dragged along the ground for what seemed like hours. Gradually, he began to recover sensation in his limbs, first in his upper arms and then his legs. The excruciating pain from earlier began to return, as whatever numbing effect that his mind had put up to protect him from the pain was wearing off. He saw himself being forced down multiple unfamiliar corridors along with a guard following behind him, holding up Talon's arm blade to examine it. A look of disgust showed on the guard's face, as he regarded the weapon as being barbaric.

"What the-!" One of the guards in front exclaimed before letting out a loud scream, a thud against the ground to follow.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Another of the guards shouted as Talon felt himself being dropped to the ground.

The sound of metal colliding with metal echoed in the corridor, followed by the sound of additional screams. It took all of the assassin's effort to move the muscles in his neck, turning it slightly to watch the sight of a familiar masked figure wearing a blue armor that terminates at his lower abdomen, his legs cloaked in loose fitting blue pants. His arms were covered with a thick spiked blue armor that split at the upper arm to allow for improved mobility. Each hand held a katana, with which he was easily disposing of the four guards that were abducting the assassin.

"Cease your actions immed-" The last guard yelled before the ninja parried his sword to the right, following it up with a forward lunge to stab the free katana into his opponent's abdomen.

Moments later, the guard dropped to the ground, joining his other three comrades on the ground lifeless. Talon remained sprawled out on the ground in prone position, his head raised just enough to see the massacre in front of him in confusion.

"Sh-Shen. W..why are you doing this?" Talon managed to utter out.

Without saying a word, Shen sheathed his weapons before walking to the assassin. With one hand, he lifted him off the ground over his shoulder as though it took almost no effort on the ninja's part. He proceeded to pick up the arm blade from the ground, tucking it on top of Talon. Then ninja then raised his other hand in front of his face, making a hand sign before channeling the energy of his surrounding environment into himself. Moments later, a bright purple sphere surrounded the two of them followed by a bright flash.

The next thing Talon knew, he found himself in a room that looked similar to his own living quarters, only the walls were decorated with Ionian symbols, and the shelves were lined with exotic artifacts. He felt himself dropped onto a floor mat. Shen disappeared for a moment, only to return with a green bottle of liquid.

"Drink this." He said, uncorking the bottle and holding it up to Talon's mouth, pouring the liquid in.  
Talon felt himself gag with an intensity unlike anything he had ever felt. The taste of the liquid was pungent beyond anything he had ever had the misfortune of tasting, making the taste that accompanied falling into the Noxian subterranean sewers a pleasant memory.

"What the hell is that stuff?!" Talon screamed out in fury, forcing himself to sit up rapidly.

Instantly, a shock went through him as he realized that he was once again able to move every muscle in his previously limp body. He let out a few more dry wretches from the taste in his mouth before composing himself.

"How come I can move again? What in the world was that vile tasting stuff?" He asked when the gagging stopped.

"An Ionian regeneration potion. A secret potion passed down the Kinkou Order since the Rune Wars, allowing instant recovery of strength. Though our numbers are few, it allows us to continue to battle as long as necessary." Shen explained before recorking the potion and disappearing from view with it.

Talon stood up, a sense of dizziness overwhelming him initially, forcing him to prop himself against the wall. A minute of silence passed as the assassin tried to regain his balance before he picked up his arm blade from the ground, strapping it onto his right arm with mild difficulty, as a slight vertigo continued to linger.

"Hey! I don't mean to ungrateful or anything, but why are you helping me?" Talon asked after he finished strapping his weapon into position. "I mean, ninjas like that Akali girl, Kennen, and yourself are suppose to be all about honor right? Doesn't seem like an assassin like me fits with your motto on life."

"Akali and Kennen are captured and likely dead. You were the only person alive that I've been able to find." Shen replied emotionless as he returned to the room.

"What? Those two are dead…how?" Talon asked in surprise.

He had faced them multiple times in the Summoner's Arenas. While Shen was exceptionally skilled in the art of defense with a sword, making it really difficult to land a successful hit on him, the other two ninjas excelled at agile movements. Despite being an assassin that specialized in quick, surprise strikes, even he had difficulty keeping up with them in combat. It thus came as a surprise to him that anyone outside of the Summoner's Arenas would be capable of killing those two.

"Not just them. All of the champions." He answered, causing Talon a shock to run up his spine.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean all of the champions are dead? How is that even possible? In fact, the reason you even found me was because of that rat bastard Swain-" The assassin began to object before being interrupted.

"Swain is one of the people responsible for this. Three days ago, the three of us from the Kinkou Order felt a disturbance in the order of this world. Something unnatural was taking place with the source of this imbalance located here at the Institute. Yesterday, you received a notification that you were going to be participating in a battle in a new arena, am I correct?" Shen explained before pausing to look at the other man in the room, a person he had once despised as an opponent without honor.

"Yeah, it pissed me off that they wouldn't even let me have a day of rest so I decided not to show. What of it?" Talon responded.

"I believe every champion received that same notification. This morning, Akali, Kennen, and myself congregated as we felt a mass exodus of dozens of strong energy sources, many of which felt familiar, from the Institute to a location not too far north of here. We knew something was wrong and so we stayed behind and explored the Institute, finding it empty of all champions of the League." He continued.

"All right, so everyone got transported to that new arena, the Valley of the Magi or whatever it's called. How does that translate to everyone being dead?" The assassin asked, his curiosity helping him to focus and overcome the lingering dizziness in his head.

"Within moments of the champions being transported to that location, we felt the balance of this world transform into total chaos. The energies of the great champions of the League instantly vanished from our senses in an instant, their essence disappearing from this world. As we contemplated the meaning behind this, we were attacked and I was the only one who managed to escape." Shen answered, his voice continuing to be calm and impassive.

"Attacked? By who?"

"I will explain the rest later. Right now, we need to leave this place." The ninja answered before quickly walking past him and opening the front door to his unit, surveying his surroundings. "Can you walk?"

"I may not be a ninja, but don't insult me." Talon responded, following as they left the room.

They ran along the corridors of the Institute for the next few minutes, navigating its convoluted passages until they reached the Grand Chamber that led to the main entrance of the facility. They had managed to reach within 10 meters of the door when they felt a strange force overcoming them and causing their muscles to tighten beyond their control. A moment later, Shen and Talon felt themselves lifted off the ground and violently flung against the opposite walls of the room.

Talon let out a groan of pain as his back, still sore from the earlier attack, collided hard against the marble wall. He opened his eyes to find himself pinned against the wall a dozen feet off of the ground. On the opposite side of the room was Shen in a similar predicament. Upon hearing the sound of hard footsteps echoing through the chamber, Talon shifted his gaze to see the familiar scantily clad sorceress from Noxus pacing into the room, a sinister grin on her face.

"I thought I'd find a rat, but who would have thought he would have found a friend." She said as she turned her head towards Talon, revealing pitch-black pupils not unlike that of Swain's.

"LeBlanc… Just what do you think you're doing?" Talon struggled to say, as he was pinned to the wall with a heavy pressure sensation on his chest.

"Taking care of unfinished business." She replied, turning her head to look at Shen.

"Unfinished business? You… you were the one who attacked and captured Akali and Kennen?" Talon exclaimed.

"Correction, the former Akali and Kennen." She announced, turning her head towards the assassin slightly before returning her gaze in the opposite direction. "I took my time to enjoy killing your little friends, hearing their cries of pain."

Shen let out a struggling groan as he narrowed his eyes, anger running through him at the thought of his allies falling.

"That's it, feel and know despair. But don't worry, this pain and suffering will only last for a short time. The two of you will join them soon enough." LeBlanc said before raising her staff up, causing the crystals suspended at the end of staff to glow a bright purple color.

The pressure sensation on their chest that had kept them pinned against the wall began to rise, extending to their necks. Talon and Shen felt a choking sensation around their necks, their ability to breathe becoming severely restricted. Instinctively, Talon reached into his pocket to pull out a poison –tipped dagger. Mustering up all of his strength, he quickly flung the dagger towards the Noxian sorceress, causing her to shift her attention towards him. Using the opportunity, Shen quickly drew out a wakizashi from his side, holding it up above his shoulders, he flings it down towards the now distracted sorceress.

"Rain of the Blades!" Shen uttered as he held his right hand in front of his face, forming a hand sign.

His wakizashi began to glow a bright purple color before splitting into three identical blades, all of which now converged on the sorceress. Talon's eyes opened wide in anticipation at the sight of the four deadly attacks hitting its mark. Without warning, a bright purple flash of light surrounded her, colliding with the weapons and sending them flying away from their target.

"No… not you too." Talon uttered in shock as he witnessed a glowing purple sphere of energy surrounding the sorceress, the same phenomenon he saw not too long ago during his encounter with Swain.

"Clever. I'll give you credit for putting in the effort. However… trying to win against me is like an ant trying to avoid getting squashed." LeBlanc said, her voice now with a semblance of annoyance, before raising her staff again. "Farewell, pathetic humans."

Talon and Shen both let out a choking grasp as they felt the invisible force that bound their necks tightening even more, causing them to struggle to catch even a single breath. Talon felt the dizziness beginning to worsen again, as the room began to spin before the light coming into his eyes started to fade.

_Damn it, looks like this is it. Forgive me, General Du Couteau. In the end, I failed…_Talon thought to himself.

Two large arrows comprised of an unknown blue energy flew from above towards LeBlanc, colliding with the purple barrier that protected her and creating a large explosion that sent shockwaves through the Grand Chamber. Paintings and artifacts that lined the wall were thrown from their display locations, falling to the ground, accompanied by the sound of various items shattering. Shen and Talon felt the bindings that held them against the wall release, causing them both to fall from the elevated position.

The two of them let out a long series of coughs as they quickly gasped for breath.

"Wh…What just happened?" Talon finally managed to ask before looking behind the cloud of smoke to see a woman standing on the second floor ledge that ran along the back of the room, her large burgundy colored cloak waving in the air in response to the recent explosion. Placing her hand on the banister, she flung herself over the ledge to land on the ground floor before tumbling forward to pass LeBlanc. Getting up, she raised a large ornately decorated metallic crossbow with rune symbols that glowed a dim blue color. She turned her head to each side to examine the two champions recomposing themselves to a standing position before shifting her attention back towards LeBlanc, narrowing her eyes behind her sunglasses in anticipation of an incoming attack.

"Vayne…Is that really you?" Shen asked before being interrupted by the sound of a sinister laughter coming from the clearing cloud of smoke.

"Very amusing…I'm curious as to how you managed to acquire a weapon like that." A smoky female voice announced, causing the three champions to shift their attention towards LeBlanc, now standing unscratched behind a barrier that appeared shattered, pieces of bright purple energy falling to the ground not unlike broken glass.

"Yeah, it's me. Save the formalities for later. Are the two of you able to fight?" She replied.

"Of course." Talon said, his left hand reaching into a side leather bag strapped to his waist to pick out a dagger before raising his right hand to ready his arm blade. "I always said I'd live or die by the blade. That's one thing I stand by. What about you, ninja boy?"

"If it will restore balance," Shen responded as he reached behind is back to draw out his two swords, assuming a battle stance. "Then it must be done."

LeBlanc raised her staff into the air, causing a purple glow to emit from its crystals. Moments later, the purple colored barrier that had previously shattered began to reform from the edges inwards. In response, Vayne drew back the string on her crossbow. The rune symbols began to glow brighter in response before a low pitched hum filled the room as a large blue arrow formed in front of the bowstring. With a swift motion, she raised the large crossbow up to aim it, firing it a second later. The bright arrow flew towards LeBlanc, perfectly aimed to pass through the hole in the barrier that had yet to reform.

LeBlanc quickly dashed to her right, narrowly avoiding getting impaled in the abdomen by the large arrow. A loud explosion echoed through the chamber as the arrow collided with a marble pillar behind her, causing it to crumble. The ledge that it had previously supported also began to destabilize, parts of it breaking off and falling to the ground below.

LeBlanc's energy barrier shattered in response, as she had not finished channeling her energy into completing and stabilizing it. Standing up angrily, she abandons her defensive style and decided to focus her energy into attacking. Raising up her staff, the crystals began to let out a bright purple glow before three yellow orbs appeared on the staff in a swirling pattern. With the twirl of her body on her heels, she flung her staff, releasing the three spheres of energy towards her opponents.

The three champions tumbled to the side to avoid the projectiles from hitting them, only to watch in awe as the attacks bent in their trajectory after not hitting their mark. Looping around, the three orbs changed directions to target their respective champions again.

Vayne quickly tumbled a second time, mounting the large crossbow on her back before raising the smaller crossbow attached to her right hand. She fired a silver tipped bolt at the attack, causing the sigil in the middle of it to partially shatter. She quickly tumbled forward a third time, maneuvering her other hand to pick out another bolt from her side bag and reloading the smaller crossbow before she was back on her feet. She instantly raised her right arm and aimed it again at the sigil, firing a second shot that shattered the attack completely.

Seeing that it was possible for the attacks to be disrupted, Shen picked up his wakizashi that he had previously used from the ground. With a quick forward flip to avoid the sorceress' attack as it looped around, he flung his blade towards the attack.

"Talon, go!" The ninja announced as he raised his left hand up to his face to form a seal. "Rain of Blades!"

The sword he had thrown split into two, one colliding with each of the remaining attacks that LeBlanc had released. Talon, acknowledging the move, quickly dashed forward at immense speeds. Before she had realized it, the assassin had appeared in front of her, his blade in position to strike. With a swift move of his right arm, Talon swung his arm blade upwards, slashing LeBlanc from the lower right part of her abdomen up to her mid chest. The sorceress let out a scream before her body disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the?" Talon exclaimed.

The sound of laughter from LeBlanc rang through the chamber, causing them to realize that the LeBlanc that had been attacked was an illusion.

"Where are you?" Vayne asked, her eyes shifting around trying to track where the echoing voice was coming from.

As if in response, a black sphere of energy, which Talon was all too familiar with after earlier that morning, rapidly approached him from one of the open side doors leading into the Grand Chamber.

_Oh no! Noot this again!_Talon thought to himself before quickly dashing away from his standing position to avoid the attack.

An explosion came from behind him, as the attack caused another of the marble pillars at the back of the room to burst into flames, crumbling into large pieces of debris. After seeing the effects that the attack had on the surroundings, the assassin understood why it had almost killed him instantaneously earlier that morning, and knew that he had to avoid getting hit by a second attack like that.

LeBlanc appeared through the door that the attack came from, causing Vayne to quickly fire off a third silver tipped bolt from her smaller crossbow. Upon reaching its target, the figure of the sorceress simply disappeared in a distorted wave of light. Quickly reloading her crossbow, Vayne saw the apparition of the witch appear to her right, to which she responded by quickly firing a bolt in her direction, this time yielding the same result as her last attack.

A third apparition appeared, this time behind Shen. Sensing it, he quickly spun around, both arms extended to deliver two quick slashes to the figure, which disappeared in a wisp of light.

_Damn it, where is she?_Talon thought to himself before the sound of something shifting behind him caught his attention.

He quickly swung around to find himself face to face with the Noxian witch. Instinctively, he lashed out with his arm blade, causing her to parry it with her staff. He knew that this was the real one and that this was his one shot at taking her out, using the opportunity to fling multiple blades towards her.

LeBlanc leapt backwards, shifting her position with agility unlike any she had previously demonstrated to avoid the projectiles. The assassin then closed the gap, lunging forward to strike with his arm blade, which LeBlanc parried a second time with her staff. She then raised her left arm, her palm open revealing a bright yellow sphere of light. As Talon shifted his position in preparation to defend himself against an impending attacks, multiple sets of bright golden chains appeared, flailing outwards wildly before burrowing into the ground. Seconds later, a few cracking sounds filled the air, followed by the appearance of multiple golden chains projecting out of the ground, wrapping themselves around each of the champions.

_Damn it! I can't move!_Vayne thought to herself as she struggled to free herself from her bindings with no success.

_What sort of sorcery is this? These spells are far too powerful for someone like her to use._Shen thought to himself as he tried cut the chains with his swords with no effect.

"It's been an entertaining encounter, to say the least. Now, however, I grow weary of your presence. Disappear from the world of the living, fore-" LeBlanc began to say before stopping in response to a slight chuckle from Talon. "Finding the moment funny? I guess there is humor in this situation; the irony that the great Noxian assassin himself is about to have his life ended."

"No…" Talon responded with a smirk before tugging his fingers backwards. "The humor lies in the irony that the great deceiver herself couldn't see through the deception."

"What?" LeBlanc managed to utter out before the sound of multiple thuds rang throughout the chamber, signaling that Talon's assault had hit its mark.

The witch lets out a painful groan before turning her head slightly to see multiple blades protruding from her back. The realization then hit her that the blades that Talon had previously thrown prior to being bound by her spell served another purpose. He had intentionally thrown them and followed up with attacks from his arm blade to give her a false sense of security, the deception that the blades he had thrown were the distractions to allow him to strike her with a close-ranged attack. The reality was that the opposite was true, that the second attack was the distraction to prevent her from realizing the danger that was waiting behind her.

Moments later, the magical chains that had bound the champions began to dim, crumbling into small pieces that fell to the ground, disappearing as they collided with the floor.

"It's over, LeBlanc. Your spell over us has been broken, which means your powers are fading. Now tell us what you know. Why are you and Swain trying to kill off the League champions? What are your motives and are they related to the Black Rose?" Talon said with his arm blade pointed towards the head of the witch, who was now hunched over breathing heavily.

"The Black Rose? Is that what you think is responsible for all of this? Perish the thought, foolish human. This runs far greater than that little Noxian cult." LeBlanc replied as she straightened herself up to reveal two black sphere of energy swirling around her left hand. "Embrace death's grasp!"

"Shit!" Talon uttered in shock as LeBlanc fired both of the attacks at him in rapid succession.

Talon could all but close his eyes and raise his right arm over his face to brace himself for what he knew meant certain death. A moment passed, and he felt nothing.

_Am I… really dead this time?_He thought to himself.

He then opened his eyes in shock as he found himself surrounded by a barrier of purple light. An instant later, Shen appeared in front of him, holding both of his swords in front of him crossed across his chest. The blades gave off a purple aura of energy as he held them in position to deflect the two attacks that LeBlanc had sent out.

Shen struggled against the witch's attack, using all of his strength to hold them back from advancing. With every moment that passed, he felt himself weakening, gradually becoming overwhelmed by the strength of his enemy's attack. As his energy began to fade, he felt himself about to succumb to the intensity of his opponent's attack when the images of Akali and Kennen flashed through his mind. They were the people that he had relied on the most since his arrival at the League. Now, both of them had left him, murdered by the woman who stood in front of him.

_I… I will not let your deaths be for nothing!_He thought to himself. Using his newfound resolve, he poured the rest of his energy into his blades and increased his strength, now managing to parry the attacks away from him. He let out a battle cry, his blades now flared in a bright purple flow of energy, before pushing back the black spheres with all of his might, sending them flying back towards LeBlanc.

The witch opened her eyes wide in surprise at the sight of her own attack being deflected back at her, hitting its mark before causing a large explosion around her. A shockwave accompanied the explosion, knocking Talon and Shen backwards onto the ground. Moments later, the smoke began to clear, revealing LeBlanc, still alive but covered in multiple burns and scars panting hard.

"Unacceptable… Unacceptable! To be treated like this by pathetic creatures like yourselves. The very thought is ludicrous. You overstep your boundaries, so I'll show you to know your place!" LeBlanc screamed out in anger.

"No, we only overstep yours." Vayne's voice replied from behind.

LeBlanc turned her head just in time to see Vayne in the air behind her, her large crossbow held with its string drawn, a large glowing white arrow in firing position.

"You, who corrupt the innocent with darkness, and understand nothing but your own power…disappear from my sights, forever!" Vayne announced before raising it to firing position. "Starfall!"

LeBlanc could only look in horror as Vayne released the bowstring, revealing a volley of a dozen white arrows launched at her position. A large series of explosions rang out through the corridors of the Institute of war as the arrows landed, forcing Talon and Shen to dash towards the main entrance, crossing the threshold as the shockwave sent them airborne. Moments later, they landed on the hard stone steps below them, a few feet away from the doorway. The pillars that lined the inside of the Grand Chamber crumbled instantly in response to the shockwave of the attack, causing the suspended walkway to collapse onto the ground floor, blocking the pathway into the rest of the building.

"Ugh… What the hell was that?" Talon finally said as he finally got up from the floor, feeling the top of his head to find a small amount of blood oozing from a bruise on the left side of his forehead.

Shen remained silent as he stood up, turning his head towards the Institute to see the night hunter walking out of the smoking building, panting heavily for breath. She managed to walk a few steps down the stairs in front of the Institute, but appeared unstable in her gait.

"Are you two all right?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah. What in the world did you do?" Talon asked, letting out a few coughs before continuing.

"Starfall, a special attack that I can only do with this particular bow. As for LeBlanc, that is likely more complicated of a situation than I can explain at the moment." Vayne began to explain, mounting the large glowing crossbow on her back again. "I couldn't find her body amongst the rubble, so I can't say for certain if she's dead. If she isn't, we definitely don't want to stay here. Let's move!"

"Where do we go from here?" Shen asked as he sheathed his swords behind his back.

"My car is nearby. I need to rendezvous with a contact of mine in Piltover to figure out how to proceed." Vayne said, adjusting her glasses as she walked by the other two champions. "You are welcomed to come with me if you have nowhere else to go…at least until we're clear of the area. Once we do that, you're free to go as you please."

Talon and Shen looked at each other and nodded in agreement. While neither of them would openly admit it to each other, but for the first time ever, the two of them had a lot in common. Both of them were now alone, as Shen had lost the only two members of the Kinkou Order outside of Ionia that he was close with, and Talon could no longer safely go to where Noxian High Command had authority. As of now, neither of them had any destinations that would deviate from the night hunter's plan.


	7. The Hidden Past

_Ever present, but always unseen, is the Undying Realm. Intertwined with the World of the Living, yet separated by the Goddess' gift, a seal forever locked. Its key, the blood and souls of the living._

_- Writings of Kassadin, the Void Walker._

* * *

**The Farscape Plains, Valoran**

Hours had passed since their complicated departure from the Institute of War, the night hunter's car driving along a primarily empty road, save for the occasional freight vehicles. To each side of the road stood endless fields of lush green grass and flowers, save for the occasional meadows of flowing water. Looking at the scenery now, no one could possibly have guessed that it was the site of one of the largest battles of the Fourth Rune War many years ago, one which nearly destroyed the delicate balance between order and chaos.

Questions filled the minds of Talon and Shen, yet the ordeal earlier that day left them too drained to really focus on the situation. Shauna Vayne sped down the road, the inside of her car quiet, save for the occasional loud snore from Talon in the back seat that annoyed her. In the passenger seat sat Shen, still fully dressed in his battle attire, quietly asleep with his arms crossed. The sight of the ninja dressed like that in the large open expanse of the plains in broad daylight brought a humorous smirk to the night hunter's face.

As time passed, her focus on the road began to wane, as the fatigue that she had been fighting off was beginning to eat its way into her consciousness. Without hesitation, she took the next exit, following the signs for an inn that was advertised along the road a few miles back. The stopping of her car caught the attention of the two passengers, waking them from their slumber.

"Are we already there?" Talon asked after letting out a groan, shading his eyes as the bright afternoon sunlight hit his eyes.

"Not even close. At the rate things are going, we'll never make it there alive unless I can get some rest." Vayne answered as she proceeded to get out of the car. "I'll get three rooms, you two stay here."

"Why? This heat is killing me." Talon objected.

"Because you're covered in scars and he's dressed the way he is." She answered, nudging her head towards Shen. "You don't think it would be the least bit suspicious?"

"Hrmph… Guess you have a point there." Talon responded, scratching the back of his head.

Vayne took off the crossbow attached to her right arm and the large cloak she had been wearing, revealing a tight fitting purple unitard and leggings made up of a composite armor that extended up to her hips. She threw them into the back seat before proceeding into the lobby of the inn.

Talon and Shen stood next to the car and examined their surroundings, finding it mostly empty save for the inn, a petroleum station, and a small local diner across the street. An awkward silence filled the air as they waited for the night hunter's return.

"Hey ninja boy," Talon finally said after a while to break the silence. "Listen, what you did back there…thanks. Even though I'm sure you see me as a sack of **** without honor, you saved my life."

"It was… to restore balance, repaying you for doing the same."

"Doing the same? When did I-"

"You risked your life to attack that vile sorceress. Even though she was Noxian like yourself, you sided with us and almost died in order to land the first successful attack on her."

"Yeah, that surprised me as well." Vayne's voice said from behind, causing the two male champions to turn their attention towards her. "You could have ran at any time and left us there to fight for ourselves, yet you stayed and risked your life. Why?"

Talon remained silent as he searched within himself for the answer. A moment passed and no answers came to him, leaving him speechless.

"Well, regardless, here are your keys." She announced after a long silence filled the air. "Get some rest. Since neither of you are in any shape or form to be in a public place right now, I'll bring you boys dinner later tonight."

"Wait! You know what is going on, don't you?" Shen said as Vayne turned to leave, causing her to suddenly freeze her position. "You didn't seem surprised this morning at what had happened. I think it's time we knew what is happening."

Vayne stood still for a moment, narrowing her eyes in response to the ninja's question.

"Give me a few hours of rest. I'll explain what I know over dinner tonight." She replied in a low voice without turning her head before leaving for her room.

Eastern Ridge of Serpentine River Valley, Valoran

"Why is this happening…where are you taking me?" Luxanna Crownguard asked in a somber voice as she looked up at the two guards standing guard at the door of the train compartment.

She recalled the events of the previous day's morning, a surprise attack at her manor that resulted in her being shot. She remembered falling and the world around her turning dark.

_Lux walked through the door to her parent's house as a teenager. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw her mother and father talking with a military official from the Demacian government. She initially ignored it, and it wasn't until she was already halfway down the hall that she realized the topic of conversation was none other than herself. She could only listen in horror, fear running down her spine as she found out that her parents had signed her over to the Demacian military. It felt as though only seconds had passed before she was subsequently dragged kicking and screaming from her home._

A flash of light suddenly blinded her as she was being dragged out of her home. When she was able to see again, she was in the Demacian military academy. She found herself spending many long hours spent focused on her training in order to block out her hatred towards the parents who abandoned her. This was never the life that she had wanted. Never once had she felt the desire to hurt others. It was evident to her, however, that her father did not really care about what she had wanted, but rather only about the honor of the family name. The house Crownguard, a noble family with a long and prestigious history in the Demacian army, who only cared about the family name as her father sent her older brother Garen, and then herself to serve the country. Her brother's time in the military changed him. After he came back, he no longer even saw her as his little sister, but rather as a subordinate in the army. She saw herself making a vow to herself a year after her initial indoctrination that she would not share the same fate as him; that she would not allow the army to change who she was as a person.

Another flash of light followed, and when her surroundings dimmed, she blinked and found herself returning home after graduating from the academy. She was greeted by her family, her father welcoming her back as an official Crownguard. That line had made her resent her father even more, so much that moved away from home to live on her own.

Years passed within the blink of an eye and she found herself in an espionage mission deep within Noxus High Command. She had been there for days, her powers weakening through prolonged use and lack of rest. On the day she was suppose to return to Demacia with the intelligence she had gathered, a fluctuation of her powers in her weakened state caused her to be revealed to Noxian officials, resulting in her capture for the next three days. It would take an extraction team along with a diversion by her brother Garen crossing swords against Katarina Du Couteau to orchestrate her escape. She returned to face her brother, who said nothing to her, and merely showed a face of contempt.

That night, she saw herself in the depths of despair that no amount of light could lead her out of. She had become a dog of the military, being sent on missions at the will of her commanding officers. She was constantly on the move and had told so many lies as a spy that she couldn't keep track of what was even real in her life. She despised herself for what she had become, as well as her family for turning her into this. Her brother saw her as nothing more than a weak child, and her parents did not care about what she had wanted so long as she continued to serve for the honor of Demacia. The only certainty in her life was her childhood friend Fiora, only she too had become increasingly distant years after the death of her mother. It was that night that she decided to join the League of Legends in hopes of finding purpose in her life and getting stronger to protect the people she cared about.

When she finally woke up, a full day had passed since the attack. She found herself hands shackled with electronic handcuffs, her feet bound with a device attached to a round metallic railing. She felt the environment shake occasionally, indicating that she was in a moving compartment. The room itself was dimly lit by red emergency lights on each side of the train car. She didn't know where she was, nor where she was going and felt angry with herself. Multiple attempts at asking her guards for information had been met with total silence.

_Why does it always end with me feeling like this?_ She thought to herself as she lowered her head to look at her feet, shackling devices attached to each of her ankles. _Why is it that after all this time, I always end up having to rely on others to help me? I joined the League to get stronger, yet I constantly need to be saved by people in the Summoner's Arenas. Even now when I was at home, I had to be saved by Fiora, all because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, much less others. All this time, I've been telling myself to remain positive, keep smiling, and maintain a cheerful personality; and things will get better. In the end, it was all nothing more than an act. Now that I'm truly alone, away from people who can help me, I'm nothing more than a pathetic, helpless girl._

"Hey! Why do you not say anything! I have rights too, I demand to know where you're taking me!" She suddenly yelled out at the guards, whose backs were turned to her.

"Shut up, witch!" One of the guards finally chided as he turned slightly to look at her, revealing a man with short hair and a tough, chiseled face that held an expression of hatred towards her. "You'll be at PSION soon enough, and when you are, you'll be wishing you were still here."

Lux didn't understand the significance of what he had said, but knew that things would only get worse. With very few exceptions, most of the danger she had encountered had been in the Summoner's Arenas, where a part of her was assured that she would be revived even if she died. This time, however, if she died at the hands of her captors, she really would be dead.

_Perhaps… this might be for the best._ She finally thought to herself as she closed her eyes in despair. _If I died, would people even care? Maybe not…Maybe then, I wouldn't get in everyone's way and force them to protect me. All this time, I've put others in danger because I was too weak. Maybe I am beyond saving…Maybe…my death might make everyone happier in the end._

These thoughts raced through her mind as she sat quietly in the train car, feeling her back pushed against the wall as the train made its turn along the Eastern edge of the Serpentine River.

* * *

_"Where is she?!" A young girl with blue eyes and dark hair, save for a large purple lock of hair over the left side of her face, demanded as she stood in front of a counter, panting heavily for air._

"Woah, hold on miss. What's your emergency?" A lady with white wrinkled skin asked from behind the counter, standing up to face the girl.

"My mother. Where is she?" She asked again.

"Now hold on. Calm down so I can help you. What is your mother's name?"

"Alissa…Alissa Laurent." She answered, anxiety building inside of her as the receptionist went silent to look up the name.

"She's in room 407, go down the hall, make a right and then another right. The room will be on your left side."

Without responding, Fiora took off running down the hallway of the Demacian Central Hospital, arriving at the door a minute later to find it closed. She reached out to push the door in before hesitating. Her heart was racing at the thought of what might be behind this door. She prayed that on the other side of this door, a doctor will be there to tell her that her mother will be healthy to leave tomorrow, but knew based on what her father had said to her that it was wishful thinking.

Finally pulling her courage together, she pressed against the door, its weight surprisingly greater than she expected, forcing her to push with her full weight to prop it open. Walking into the room, she instantly felt her heart sink. She saw a barely recognizable figure on the hospital bed, covered in white bandages, many of which were soaked through with sanguineous fluid. Tubes and wires were attached to machines along the wall of the hospital room, showing an elevated heart rate and decreased blood pressure despite large amounts of fluids being administered.

She took a few steps into the room and turned to see her father and her two step brothers sitting in the room, a look of despair on each of their faces. Her father stood up in response to her entering the room, quickly walking over to give her a tight hug.

"Dad…what is happening, is mom going to be okay?" She asked, her voice muffled behind her father's shoulder.

Her father remained silent, causing her to push him away as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No… this can't be happening. How did this happen? What aren't you telling me?" She demanded, her voice echoing down the hospital corridor.

She turned her head to look at her step brothers, one who was 4 years older than her and the other 6 years older. They turned their heads away from her in response, covering the painful expression on their faces. They were both born of a mother who died in childbirth, giving birth to the younger of the two brothers. Despite this, Alissa was a kind hearted woman who took care of them as though they were her own children. Even after Fiora was born, she never treated them any differently, taking care of her children as the most precious part of her life. To them, she was the only mother that they knew and cared for her as such.

"I'm sorry…there was a fire. The doctor said…" Her father began to say before his voice choked, causing him to pause a moment. "They said too much of her body has been burned. I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that!" Fiora screamed as tears flowed down along the side of her face.

She buried her face in her hands, taking a few steps back away from her father. She continued to weep for what seemed like an eternity to her before a soft woman's voice interrupted her.

"Fiora?" The voice said, causing her to instantly look up at her mother turning her head to face her. "Is that… really… you?"

Without hesitation, she quickly ran over to her mother, lying on the hospital bed with her eyes slightly open revealing aqua blue eyes. Her face was covered in black and dark red colored scars, partially obscured by a lock of purple colored hair resembling Fiora's, which draped over the left part of her face.

"Mom! Yes it's me." The young Fiora answered, her hand grabbing onto her mother's bandaged hands.

"Thank goodness. I didn't think… I'd get to see you again." She said, her voice gradually becoming quiet.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here. You're going to be fine, I know it."

"Fiora…listen to me. You…you're really special. I can see it…in your eyes. You are destined…." Her mother said, as her voice began to trail off.

"Mom, save your strength. Tell me this when you come home!"

"Fiora…don't give in…to despair…You have to be there… to protect them…after I'm gone…You're the only one that I…that I believe in." Her mother said, letting out a slight smile through charred lips, her voice dry and hoarse sounding. "I'm sorry… I…love you."

With those last words, she became silent as her eyelids fell before the machines on the wall began to let out a loud, constant alarming sound. Fiora looked up in horror as the monitor that previously displayed her heart's electrical activity became a flat line, large letters below it displaying the word ASYSTOLE.

Yelling came from down the hall, followed by the appearance of multiple nurses and doctors running into the room. The young Fiora could all but take a few steps backwards as her father beckoned her to follow him out of the room to allow the hospital staff to try and save her. She took a few steps towards the door before breaking out in a sprint away from her father. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to be anywhere but here. All she wanted to do was to get as far away from here as possible.

She turned the next corner, her vision partially obscured by her tears, causing her to bump into a young man who had been standing at the corner. Doubling back, she looked up to get a quick glance of a person she did not recognize at the time, a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low tone, looking at the young Fiora as she continued to run down the hallway, which seemed to continue endlessly.

When she finally wiped the tears from her eyes, she found herself at her current age again, now surrounded by light, which blinded her to her surroundings. She could all but cover her eyes as everything around her began to disappear in a bright flash of light. It was at this point that a realization had struck her; she actually recognized who the man in the hallway was, but knew that it wasn't possible.

"Leon…was that really you?" She said to herself

* * *

**Meridian, Bordering District of Demacia**

Fiora woke up to find herself lying in an unfamiliar room surrounded with simple but strange looking furniture. It took a moment for her to reorient herself, remembering where she was. Last night, with nowhere to go, she took Leon Raynes' offer to stay the night at his place. Ultimately, she forced him to sleep in the living room, as she refused to be degraded to doing such a thing as sleeping on a couch, while she took the bedroom.

She stood up, vaguely remembering her dream. It was one that she had relived multiple times in the past. This, however, was the first time that her mysterious mentor appeared in it. It felt so vivid, his presence within the dream, that she thought it couldn't possibly have been contrived. She heard the sound of water running, followed by the sound of something metallic falling from outside the room.

"You're up early." Leon said, shooting her a glance from the kitchen to notice an annoyed look on her face as she stepped out from the bedroom. "Well aren't you just the brightest sunshine in the morning?"

Ignoring his last comment, she looked to find a few pans that had fallen on the ground, as well as scraps of food dispersed on the countertop.

"What're you doing?" Fiora asked, slightly humored at the sight of the calamity caused by him trying to prepare food in the kitchen.

"Breakfast. Unlike you, not all of us have servants to do our everyday biddings." He replied as he set two small plates of a simple breakfast on the table.

She remained silent during most of breakfast, deep in thought over the vision of the man in front of that she saw at the hospital in her dream. She desperately wanted to dismiss it as a simple trick that her mind was playing on her, but something about it made her feel uneasy.

"Hey Leon." She finally said, breaking the tense silence in the air. "Seven years ago…"

"Yeah?" The man replied in a calm voice, looking up at the duelist.

"I…it's nothing."

Leon shot her a strange look before finishing the food on his plate. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, starting to clean up after the mess he had made that morning.

"Fiora, once you are finished, shower, and get yourself ready. Meet me in the basement in half an hour, it's two doors down from the bedroom."

"Right."

Descending the well-lit steps along a long stairway, she emerged at the bottom to find herself in a large brightly lit chamber. The walls were made up of metal with multiple rune symbols drawn in blue lining the walls. As she stepped through the threshold of the stairs, she felt a vibrating sensation run through her skin. Turning her head, she saw that she was passing through a strange barrier-like field that glowed a sky blue color outlining her body.

On the other side of the chamber stood Leon, his back turned to the duelist as he was focused on various objects on a table.

"What is this place?" Fiora asked, causing him to turn around to greet her.

"Ah, you're early. That's good. We'll get started then."

"Ok… what do you want me to do? I'm not exactly familiar with the stuff you're hoping to teach me." She answered, walking towards him, her eyes wandering around to examine the room.

"Let's start with something that you are familiar with then." He announced, picking up two small pieces of a brittle gray stone and handing it to her. "You've used runestones like this before to channel and seal magic into correct? Show me how it is you do it."

Fiora hesitated, as the idea of demonstrating her attempts at magic made her feel weak, bringing her down a few levels from where she normally saw herself. After a few moments of contemplation, she obliged anyways. She placed the stones on a nearby table before clasping her hands over it and closing her eyes. During her research at the Institute into the use of magic, the common theme amongst the texts was the concept of emotional cues to tap into a person's energy. The more powerful the emotion is to the person, the stronger and more effective their spells will be.

She knew that her most powerful emotion was one of pride. Using this, she searched through the depths of her mind, using her drive to prove her own superiority over others. Minutes had passed before she finally felt the familiar, weak feeling of warmth that felt walled off from her. Forcing herself, she managed to break past this barrier to drag a small amount of this energy into the rest of her body, channeling it through her arms. She then manipulated it with her mind into a simple fire spell before releasing it through the palms of her hands, sealing it into the runestone.

When the duelist opened her eyes again, almost ten minutes had passed. She let out a sigh before slowly turning her head to see a disappointed look on Leon's face, for which she had already been prepared for.

"I told you. Magic is not my area of expertise, as you can clearly see. How am I supposed to do anything with it if it takes me that long to even conjure up a simple spell?" Fiora said before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"No, it is not the timing that bothers me, but rather your technique of drawing out your magic." Leon began to say before walking closer to the duelist. "It is apparent that you understood the concept of using magic, and can will your mind to adapt to it. However, the way that you are doing seemed really forced and unnatural."

"It felt as unnatural for me as it looked to you."

"That's not quite what I meant. Would you believe me if I said that the same spell can feel and look very different based on the emotion that the caster is using to channel their energy?" Leon began to explain.

"I'm not sure I follow you."

"I want to test something. Close your eyes and relax, clear your mind and simply pay attention to your environment." He began to explain, Fiora obliging to his command.

He then held out his right hand, which began to glow a bright white color. Moments later, a bright silver sphere of energy appeared, levitating a few inches above the palm of his hand.

"Let yourself go and tell me what it is that you sense."

"It feels… warm, as though it gives off the feeling of confide-" Fiora began to say before stopping, as a sudden realization hit her. "No… it's a feeling of…hope."

"Precisely! But there is more to it than just that. Using a general emotional cue can indeed allow you to successfully channel magical energy, but it will generally be weaker and slower." Leon explained as the duelist opened her eyes again, focusing on the bright silver sphere floating above his hand. "Instead, giving it specificity helps to improve its effectiveness."

"Specificity…" Fiora mused before being interrupted.

"Before we get into that, there are a few more things. When I observed you casting that spell, you chose to use your pride to force out your energy. However, different emotions are not all equally effective. Pride is not an emotion that is true to you, but rather only one that you put on as a façade to hide your true self. You said as much yesterday when you first came here."

"Yeah…right." She responded after hesitating for a few moments. "But do you have a better idea?"

"You should already know the answer to that."

"Explain. All I know is that you're telling me that pride is insufficient for this purpose."

"When you first joined the League of Legends, what was the first thing you did after your acceptance?" He asked, causing a confused look to appear on Fiora's face.

"The League Judgment. What does that have to do with anything?"

"What did you see?"

"I saw…" She began before pausing, lowering her eyes as she hesitated to answer the question. "I saw myself at my mother's deathbed."

"And how did that make you feel?" Leon asked, causing Fiora to turn her gaze towards him.

"How do you think it made me feel?" She snapped as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "It made me feel helpless, unable to do anything to protect her. Then, when the Summoner finally showed himself, it made me feel angry that it was all a game to him to 'expose my mind'."

"Do you know the reason why the League Judgment is an absolute requirement to be a part of the League of Legends?"

"I always assumed it was to ensure that you had no ulterior motives for joining."

"That's part of it, but there is more." He corrected. "The other purpose of exposing your mind to the Summoner who will be sponsoring you in the Arenas is so they know how to channel their spells through you in the Arena."

"What?"

"A Summoner is adept at the use of magic to the point of being able to draw out magic of different natures. To successfully channel their spells through a champion in the Arena, they must understand what drives a champion, and thus what type of magic is compatible with them. A Summoner can't channel magic full of malice, for example, through someone like Luxanna because their natures are incompatible." He explained as Fiora stood quietly.

"That's interesting and all, but is that suppose to help me in any way?"

"You hide your true self, not only from others, but from yourself. Yesterday, I think for once, you finally broke through the façade you've put up all these years and you were truthful to yourself about who you were. Think back to it, and tell yourself what is it that you really desire more than pride?"

Fiora stood motionless for a moment, staring at the man in front of him. Any other person who said such things to her would have been cut down by now, yet she found herself seriously considering his words. She thought back to her moment of vulnerability and helplessness from yesterday before finally understanding what he meant.

"More than pride, I wanted to protect those close to me. I wanted to never experience that feeling of helplessness again, and wanted the ability to protect them."

"Then that is the true motivation for everything in your life, even if you were never consciously aware of it." Leon said with a smile before swinging out his right hand, sending the sphere of energy in his hand to launch into the distance.

A loud explosion filled the room as the attack collided with the opposite wall of the subterranean chamber, causing the duelist to flinch momentarily. Leon then proceeded to pick the empty runestones from the table that were in front of the duelist.

"I want you to try casting an attack spell of any kind, only this time you won't seal it into stones, but rather will direct it towards that point where my last attack hit."

"What? It takes me 10 minutes to be able to seal even a simple spell into a rune, how am I supposed to do what you're suggesting?" Fiora objected, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Because I believe that you have the potential to do it. Channel your magic, only this time, don't use magic for the purpose of boosting your ego, but rather use it to protect someone close to you." Leon explained in a calm voice, a slight smile of confidence on his face.

Fiora felt uneasy at the suggestion, as it made her feel like a toddler being told to run a marathon when she could barely walk. After a moment of hesitation, however, she obliged as she knew that she didn't have much time to waste. This time, the process of locating and drawing out her magic somehow felt more intuitive.

Leon stood still, watching as the duelist's hands began to glow a dim orange color a minute later. A slight smirk appeared on his face as sparks began to appear followed by a flame that began to increase in intensity.

_Maybe this will go faster than I expecte-_He thought to himself until the flame in the palm of Fiora's hand flew off wildly, colliding with the ceiling to create nothing more than a small puff of smoke.

Fiora's eyes were wide open, dumbfounded at what had happened. She turned to look at the dark haired man, who scratched the back of his head and held an embarrassed smirk on his face, before she turned away and shook her head.

"This is impossible." She said before letting out a loud sigh.

"I wouldn't say that. You've already made a lot progress in terms of timing and technique. This time it also felt less forced than the previous attempt."

"About that," She began after a short pause. "Explain this to me. Why is it that I had to go through that whole ordeal of exposing my true self in order to use magic? Lux has been using magic since she was a child, and I doubt she had to go through this at that age."

"That is because under normal circumstances, it is impossible for someone magically naïve at your age to learn it." He answered after a pause, his face transitioning from one of an embarrassed smirk to a much more serious look.

"What?! But…" Fiora objected, turning around to reveal a look of surprise on her face.

"A person is born with the potential to learn how to use magic. Those who discover it or are trained to use it at an early age end up being able to utilize it for the rest of their lives. It is well known in psychology that after a person passes their mid teens, however, he will have established his personality and identity. From then on, those who are magically naïve can no longer tap into the magical potential they were born with, because that established identity blocks it from happening. All the while, those who trained to use magic from a young age conforms their use of magic to their newfound identity at around the same age, associating their dominant emotions with their magic to give it their unique forms. Why do you think it is that anyone who is an expert at using blades usually never demonstrate the use of magic? They made the decision as children to excel at the use of weaponry and remained magically naïve."

"Leon, prior to two months ago, I had never used magic once in my life. What you're saying can't possibly be true." She objected as a look of shock crossed her face.

"Fiora, yesterday you asked me why it mattered whether you learned to use magic. The answer to that is that you are a very special exception to this rule."

* * *

**The Farscape Plains, Valoran**

Talon shifted around in his bed a few times before letting out a loud groan at the sound of a set of loud knocks on the door to his room. Sitting up, he couldn't help but pray that this time, the people on the other side of the door will be less intrusive than the ones from earlier that morning. He stood up to find that every muscle in his body ached worse than anything he had previously experienced.

"Who is it?" He yelled out with a groggy voice, picking up a dagger from his pouch as he approached the door.

"Open up. It's us." A familiar low-pitched female voice answered through the door

Minutes later, Shauna Vayne and Shen watched in disgust as Talon rapidly scoffed down the food that she had brought in, small fragments of food landing on the table, floor, and himself. To them, it almost looked as though he hadn't eaten in months.

"You are welcomed to actually keep some food in your mouth and off the ground." Vayne finally said after she could no longer bear to sit back and watch.

"Hm?" Talon responded, looking up from his food before letting out a belch. "Sorry. Haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"For someone who kills for a living, you have the living etiquette of a manchild."

"Well excuse me, not all of us grew up all prim and proper like you." Talon responded, shooting the night hunter an angry look before returning his attention to his meal.

"Shauna Vayne, what has happened at the Institute of War?" Shen finally asked to break the otherwise silent air, save for the continued sounds of food chewing from the assassin. "What do you know about the catastrophe that took place this morning?"

"Catastrophe?" The night hunter began with hesitation in her voice, opening her eyes again. "What transpired this morning was anything but a disaster. It was simply the execution of the exact purpose for which the Institute of War was created."

"What?!" Talon suddenly shouted out, dropping a piece of meat that he had been holding, his hands covered in a thin layer of grease. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that everything that has happened since the inception of the League of Legends after the Fifth Rune War has culminated in this specific day." Vayne continued to explain in a low serious voice. "The sole purpose for the creation of the Institute of War was to instrument a ritual involving the mass sacrifice of the blood and souls of Valoran's greatest warriors."


	8. The Day of Subversion

_Summoners of magic who flaunt without care_  
_Born from it darkness, their burden to bear._  
_Destined is order in Valoran to cease_  
_Under the false mask of peace._

_- Author Unknown_

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

"You allowed them to escape." A low, angry male voice announced, its origin a cloaked figure standing on a platform along with two other similarly garbed individuals on their respective spots.

"Who are you to make such accusations when you failed to dispose of the assassin when you had the chance?" A smoky female voice retorted. "Regardless of their escape, everything else was successful. A few champions remain unaccounted for, but we have enough to proceed without them."

"Excellent." Another, more commanding male voice answered. "The moment we have been waiting for draws near. This is the last time we will need to meet like this."

"Shall I track the remaining champions and dispose of them?" The low-pitched male voice asked.

"Do it. It will be one less problem for us in the future. Once you have disposed of them, proceed to track down and take care of Fiora Laurent as well. It seems she had evaded her captors."

"Right!"

"Proceed to your designated spots. At midnight tonight, initiate the ritual."

* * *

**The Farscape Plains, Valoran**

"Sacrifice of the blood and souls of Valoran's champions? How can you say that, the League was created to prevent war." Shen objected, a hint of anger in his normally impassive voice becoming apparent as he tightened his fists at his side.

"That's only the greatest lie in the history of Valoran." The night hunter answered, narrowing her eyes with suspicion upon seeing the ninja's reaction to her words.

"But what purpose does killing off all these people serve? It doesn't make any sense. If they wanted us dead, they could have just gone after us individually. That would have saved them twenty years worth of work." Talon asked, his appetite now all but vanished upon hearing this.

"It's a ritualistic killing, isn't it?" Shen suddenly said, causing the other two to turn their attention towards him. "The moment that mass killing took place this morning, the flow of balance within Valoran erupted into chaos instantly. That was the intent, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Vayne responded as she took off her glasses, shooting the two champions a stern glare. "In order to understand the events to today, you need to know what transpired twenty years ago as well as my true purpose for being in the League."

"Twenty years ago… the Fifth Rune War." Talon mused.

"Correct. A time of chaos that seemed to never end. Demacia and Noxus…our two countries actively engaged in a large scale war that practically left no corner of Valoran north of the Great Barrier unscarred. Though it started with conventional warfare, once one of our nations began to utilize Summoners as living weapons in battle, the other followed suit. An endless battle raged on, the casualties of war rising exponentially when Summoners were given authority to use their powers in the war without limits."

"Yeah…even in Noxus, the casualties of that war were unacceptable. Countless kids flocked to the underground bazaar, turning into orphans like myself at the time when news of their family being killed in battle reached the city. But what does that have to do with whatever happened earlier today?" Talon asked as he stood up from his seated position, taking a few steps towards the opposite end of the room to lean his back against the wall.

"Three years ago, I was in Demacia in the midst of hunting a witch that was leaving a trail of bodies. That night, after disposing of the vile woman, I was approached by a man, my contact that I'm to meet in Piltover. He told me the truth behind everything that is the Institute of War. I had my doubts about his claims initially as I'm sure the two of you do about what I'm telling you right now. As I looked into it further, I became more convinced that what he was telling me was the truth." She continued before pausing a moment to compose her thoughts.

"And what truth was this?" Talon asked, interrupting the silence that had filled the air.

Vayne let out a sign before continuing, as she still felt hesitant at disclosing the truth about her mission for joining the League of Legends. Ultimately, she decided that at this point, there was no longer any reason to keep it hidden.

"What do you know about the events of The Day of Subversion?" She asked.

"The last day of the Fifth Rune War…I was still a kid at the time, but I still remember it clearly. The day the war ended, not because of a treaty, but out of fear when natural disasters started appearing all over Valoran within minutes of each other. All of Noxus was thrown into chaos and I almost got pummeled by the collapsing ceiling of the underground bazaar." The assassin answered.

"More than that happened on that day. The uncontrolled use of magic by powerful Summoners during the Fifth Rune War resulted in a fracture of the barrier that separates the Living World of Runeterra and…The Void."

"The Void?" Shen repeated, a shock running through him at the sound of those last two words.

"The Void, a world of darkness that is intertwined with our world. It is the source of the most sinister creatures to have ever existed. Those horrible demonic creatures Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw are but two examples of creatures that spawn from The Void. On the Day of Subversion twenty years ago, the imbalance in the flow of magic through Runeterra caused a rift to open, connecting our world with The Void. Within seconds, those dreadful creatures that you've seen in the Summoner's Arena crossed into our world. The whole world was at the brink of being thrown into chaos until…"

"Until what?" Talon asked after a short pause.

"A miracle."

"A miracle? What're you talking about?"

"A gift from the Goddess Terras. When all hope seemed lost and Valoran was doomed to be thrown into chaos, she restored balance to the world of Runeterra by closing off the rift that was created with a seal…one that restored the balance in the flow of magic in our world, and also prevented the further crossing of creatures from The Void into our world." Vayne explained, stopping momentarily to examine the other two champions, whose faces were held in a mixed expression of shock and disbelief. "However… those creatures weren't the only things that crossed into this world. In those few moments before the Goddess intervened, a dark force that had no place in this world reached out to the most powerful Summoners in Valoran and offered them power beyond anything they could imagine. To achieve this goal, they were instructed to perform a ritual that would open up the Goddess' Seal in a way that even she could not close from where she resides in Edenrealm. This ritual called for a large sacrifice of blood at three points in a Rune Circle carved into the earth of Valoran, followed by the sacrifice of the souls of the strongest champions with the power to protect our world at the center of those three points."

"Blood sacrifices at three points in a Rune Circle and a sacrifice of souls… You don't mean-" Talon exclaimed as a realization suddenly hit him.

"Those three blood sacrifices would eventually be known as the three Summoner's Arenas, and the fourth is none other than the newest arena that we were all instructed to attend… The Valley of the Magi. Playing on the fears that the natural disasters throughout Valoran had instilled into its citizens, the most powerful Summoners that fell to the temptation of the darkness created the Institute of War. Using it as a façade of peace, the Institute created the League of Legends, attracting Valoran's greatest champions to enlist into it under the guise of fighting for their own country. Two key battles during the Fifth Rune War left the area filled with magic. Nexuses were installed in those areas to control the magic and utilize it to create the first two Arenas, the Twisted Treeline and the Summoner's Rift. Years were spent to find similar locations to create a third Arena and when it didn't exist…it was created."

"Kalamanda… An all out war between Demacia and my nation that the League mysteriously did not intervene in until significant bloodshed had been spilled." Talon mused as the realization hit him. "Before he went missing, General Du Couteau had been suspicious about something that was brewing involving that town. I don't know what it is that he found, but he had been acting strange the two days prior to his disappearance. Two months after he went missing, tensions began to run high when Noxus came under suspicion of causing the collapse of a Demacian mine."

"Except that the tension didn't just end there." Vayne continued to explain after raising an eyebrow to examine the assassin's face. "What began as a suspicion of sabotage by Noxus turned into a high tensioned game of accusations, both sides fully believing that the other side was at fault for the events at that mine. In reality, that whole ordeal was orchestrated by none other than the Institute of War itself, culminating in the manner that the Summoners hoped it would. The area became scarred and largely unstable by magic, save for a small field that allowed for the installation of a Nexus to control the magic, transforming it into a third Summoner's Arena…the Crystal Scar. The ones who orchestrated it were the same ones who created the Institute of War…powerful Summoners who would eventually be given the title…The High Councillors."

With those last words, the room fell silent. Neither Shen nor Talon knew how to react to what they had just heard. For them, their perspective on Valoran had been turned upside down, as the world they knew never existed. Shen, along with the rest of the Kinkou Order, believed in the Institute's ideals of preserving peace and balance in Valoran. Since his decision to join the League, he had held the High Councillors in the highest regard, as the epitome of those who believed in a peaceful resolution to conflicts. Words could not express his disappointment, finding out that the people he trusted to maintain order in this world were the very ones who aimed to throw it into chaos in exchange for power.

Talon, on the other hand, was furious at the thought of being nothing more than a pawn to be sacrificed for the personal gain of a few Summoners. He came to League looking for answers to the disappearance of General Du Couteau, the only person he ever saw as his superior. Over a year had passed and he was not even a step closer to finding the truth. All this time, he had been acting as nothing more than a bug, waiting to be squashed for a sick ritual. It was then that a truth had finally dawned on him.

"Seems actually answers a question that had been on my mind for a very long time." The assassin finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"And what question is that?" Vayne asked, turning her gaze towards him.

"When I first joined the League, a Summoner probed into my mind to find out why it was I wanted to join the League. I openly admitted that I had a personal agenda, to investigate the League for evidence of General Du Couteau's disappearance. Had I been in their shoes, I would never have allowed someone who was accusing me of being involved in a conspiracy to enter the League. It was clear that I didn't trust them, that I was not there for a remotely honorable reason, yet they allowed me to join. It all makes sense now, when from their perspective, I was to be nothing more than a sacrificial lamb."

"Yeah. That was the fate that had been decided on us by the High Councillors the moment we joined the League." Vayne continued.

"So where do you fit into all of this? If you knew exactly what you were signing up for, why'd you do it?" Talon asked in a low voice, his eyes narrowing in suspicion to examine the night hunter's face.

"I joined the League as a mole for my contact. I was given a charm that allowed me to manufacture what the Summoners would see when I underwent their Judgment. Under the guise of honing my skills to become a better hunter for Demacia, I joined as a champion with the true purpose of spying on the inner workings of the Institute of War. Along with it, I manipulated the Institute's systems to get certain people out of there when this day neared."

"So this whole time, you knew that this was going to happen and you didn't do anything to stop it?" Talon asked, anger rising in his voice.

"And what do you expect me to have done?" Vayne retorted, shooting him an angry glance before lowering her eyes. "How could I possibly have orchestrated the mass departure of every champion in the League without attracting the attention of the High Councillors? This whole time, I had to work in secrecy. I didn't know who I could trust, and even if there was a Summoner who was honorable enough to be willing to help, seeking them out would only get them killed without effort. That's the difference in the powers of the High Councillors compared to the others. All I could do was get a select few people who would become valuable in the near future out, while I had to stand by and allow the rest to suffer their day of reckoning. You can say and judge me however the hell you want. It won't make me feel any more guilt than I already do."

Another silence filled the air after her last words, as the three champions sat quietly pondering their circumstances. The relief that Talon and Shen had felt after their successful escape from the Institute had all but dissipated, replaced by horror as they now knew what it was they were up against.

"This morning…the LeBlanc that killed Akali and Kennen. She was-" Shen began after a long pause before being cut off.

"Controlled by one of the High Councillors to do their biddings as a puppet." Vayne quickly replied. "In the same way that Summoners control how we fight in the Summoner's Arena, she was being controlled outside of the Arenas by one of the High Councillors. Unlike the other Summoners, the High Councillors do not even need a Nexus nearby through which to channel their magic and control someone. Now do you understand the power gap between the rest of the Summoners at the Institute and the High Councillors?"

"Yeah." Shen replied in a quiet voice, a look of mourning in his eyes.

"Well, now that you know what it is you're dealing with," Vayne began to say as she stood up. "Where you want to go is up to you. In just a little over two days from here, I'll make it to Piltover to decide what my next move will be. We'll pass a few transportation hubs along the way there, so I can drop you off at one of those and let you go wherever you please. Keep in mind, however, that you angered the High Councillors by surviving this morning's purge so moving around may be a lot harder than you think. The choice is yours."

"You're going to continue your fight against the High Councillors on your own?" Talon asked in disbelief.

"I don't expect you to follow me down this road, but it is something I have to do." She responded, the expression on her face become softer, something that others have rarely seen in her. "When I was a child, I witnessed everything being taken from me by evil. I was helpless then, but not anymore. As long as I have the will to fight, even if it is an impossible goal, I won't stop until things are made right."

With those last words, the night hunter walked to the door, leaving to return to her own room before being interrupted by Talon's words.

"Shauna Vayne," He called out, causing the night hunter to stop and turn her head, shooting a glance towards him. "If you would allow me, I shall accompany you on the rest of your journey."

"What?" She responded, her eyes opening wide in surprise. "I appreciate the gesture, but why would you of all people want to go out of your way to help a Demacian?"

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because for the first time in years, I feel like I have a purpose again." Talon said, his voice rising in an almost excited tone. "Earlier, you asked me why it was that I almost sacrificed myself to help the two of you in a dangerous battle. I wondered about it myself for the longest time, and realized that I did it because it was the first time that I was fighting for a reason. It wasn't about survival nor was it about following orders, but rather it was about stopping someone so twisted that they'd kill off all those people like they meant nothing."

Vayne and Shen said nothing, but nodded their heads in acknowledgement at the assassin's words.

"For countless years, I spent my early life in the underground slums of Noxus, fighting one day at a time just to survive. I had no goals until I encountered General Du Couteau, the only person to ever outwit my skills. He spared my life…I respected him and his will became mine, as I carried out every assassination he had asked of me. When he disappeared from Noxus two years ago, I knew I no longer had any reason to continue serving Noxian High Command. But instead, I spent the next two years continuing my loyalty to Noxus for the sole purpose of finding the General. I thought it was all out of respect, but in reality, it was because once again I was lost. Without a master to follow, my life had no purpose. When that was taken away from me, I didn't want to think about what my life meant and so I kept searching, going so far as to join the League in hopes of finding clues in my spare time about what happened to the General."

"Clinging to that which gives life meaning, no matter how small and remote a possibility it may seem." Vayne mused upon hearing the assassin's words.

"Yeah…only thing was, I realized after this morning that even if I did find General Du Couteau, it wouldn't give my life meaning." Talon continued as he stood up, walking towards the window to look up at the twilight sky. "That whole time, I was merely helping someone else achieve their goals. Until our fight earlier today, nothing I had done up to this point was for what I had believed in. Now, here I stand, an enemy of the most powerful entity in all of Valoran and one of the few people left who can help save a world where all hell is about to break loose. I'd say that for the first time, this is me…fighting for a something real."

"If that is what you truly believe, then I accept your offer to accompany me on this journey." Vayne replied, taking a few steps back away from the door to face the other two champions. "It will be a far more treacherous journey than anything we've encountered in the past. But that doesn't mean it's impossible. We were destined by the High Councillors to die this morning, but instead here we stand. Against all odds, we changed our destiny and survived. From here on, no matter how hopeless things seem, we will fight and decide our own fate."

"Hmm… Never took you for the inspirational speech type." Talon remarked with a grin on his face.

"Shen, though you have proven today to be a great ally, I don't expect you to follow our paths. I know that you've witnessed the deaths of your friends and I'd understand if you wish to return to Ionia after we reach Piltover. The decision is entirely yours and-" She said, ignoring that last comment, which did its job at ruining the moment as she turned her attention towards the Ionian, who had been standing quietly.

"As part of the Kinkou order, I have worked towards maintaining balance in the world." Shen began, his voice low and impassive. "I was sent along with the others to the Institute in order to uphold its belief in peace. For me to openly defy the Institute means turning my back on everything I stood for."

"I understand. If that is your decision, I have no right to change your mind." The night hunter replied, turning around to leave.

"However," Shen continued, causing her to stop and turn her head to shoot a glance in his direction. "In the end, it was the Institute that turned its back on the rest of the world. For years, the Order saw them as a great ally to preserve peace. That alliance meant nothing, as they killed my comrades without hesitation. Shauna Vayne, Talon… my blade shall follow you in your journey. Though it means turning my back on the Order, allowing this atrocity to take place would mean turning my back on everything it stood for."

"Then it's settled." Vayne began after a short pause, opening the door to leave. "After we arrive in Piltover and find out more, we take the fight to them. Get some rest, tomorrow we move out at 0700."

* * *

**Meridian, Bordering District of Demacia**

A small explosion rang through the large metallic corridor, causing smoke and dust slowly rise from the ground. Fiora was kneeling on the ground panting, strands of purple hair covered the left side of her face, dancing with every breath she took. A look of frustration was apparent on the exposed side of her face, now covered in a thin layer of sweat that glistened in the light.

"Damn it… this is no good." She said quietly to herself in between breaths as Leon stood silently at the side.

More than a day had passed since she had begun training herself in the use of magic. What seemed like endless hours had been spent during those past two days, and while the duelist had gotten better with the timing of drawing out magic energy for use in battle, the strength of her spells was all but pitiful. Regardless of what element she manipulated her energy into, her spells would do nothing more than cause small puffs of smoke to rise or small streams of water to appear at random locations in the room. With every failed spell, she became more and more frustrated, as it felt as though she had hit a road block for the past day. Over half of her designated training time had passed, and it felt as though there was barely any progress.

After catching her breath, she turned to look at her mentor to find a look of concern on his face. She knew immediately that things were not progressing as he had hoped.

"Leon, this is not working." She said, frustrated at herself. "I've been doing everything you've told me, but even then, I feel as though I'm hitting a brick wall every time I try to draw out magic. No matter how hard I try, I feel like I'm doing nothing more than encountering some strange entity in my mind and trying to drag a part of it out kicking and screaming. Every time, it ends up the same way, with me pulling out what feels like scraps and crumbs of it, enough to barely make a recognizable spell."

"You're timing has improved, and so has your ability to direct the spells properly. And also, for some reason, you seem to have talent for manipulating your magic energy into almost every type of element." He replied in a low voice.

Despite the attempts at reassuring the duelist, the look of concern did not fade from his face.

"What is the point of being able to do that if none of the spells I can cast have any power behind them? With the exception of making my enemies die of laughter, they don't serve any purpose." She snapped as she managed herself off of the ground.

A moment of silence filled the air, as neither of them said anything. Finally, Fiora turned around, taking a few steps to leave the room.

"I need a break. I don't even see what good it is for me to keep do-" She began before a bright light blinded her, causing her to cover her eyes.

Moments later, as the light faded, she looked around to find herself encased in a sphere of silver colored energy.

"Leon, what is happenin-" She began to ask before stopping in mid-sentence.

Her eyes caught sight of her mentor, a look of malicious intent now on his face. His right hand was outstretched in her direction, surrounded by an aura of energy similar in color to that which surrounded her.

"Leon, what do you think you're doing? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"What a disappointment you really are." He began, his voice deep with a strange, inhuman echo behind it. "I was hoping there was going to be some use for you, but it seems you have failed every one of my expectations."

"Use for me? Expectations? What are you talking about?" She demanded, her voice shifting into one of fear.

"Poor, ignorant Fiora Laurent. Your whole life, you've kept yourself distant from everyone until now, only to blindly befriend someone without even thinking about the circumstances. Even going so far as to ignore the only friend you had left, letting her get taken away to be executed. All in the hopes of promises of powers to defeat an unseen enemy without even a thought that the enemy had been in front of her the whole time." Leon taunted as his eyes narrowed, appearing more sinister than she had ever seen them.

Anger shot through Fiora instantly, as she quickly drew out her rapier and lunged towards the sphere surrounding her, delivering a quick slash to it only for it to be deflected by a bright flash of light. She felt herself thrown backwards in a fashion similar to the first time she had attacked one of the Void Walkers a few days ago. Landing on her feet, she lunged forward a second time, aiming for the same spot as before, in hopes of her first attack having weakened the barrier around her. Instead, her attack was met with similar results, causing her to stagger backward as her arm was twisted upwards into a strained position.

"I'm afraid, that won't work. This barrier that I've surrounded you with is completely impenetrable to even the sharpest steel." Leon explained as he circled around the duelist a few times to examine her. "It really is a shame that it has come to this. I thought I would have had some use for you, but in the end, you were nothing more than a disappointment."

"Use me? For what purpose?" Fiora demanded, anger filling her voice.

"To destroy Piltover, of course."

"Destroy…Piltover?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. It was the perfect set up. With your friend Lux taken by Piltover, you would have been willing to do anything to get her back. By the time we got there, she would have been locked away in their maximum security facility, PSION. To be able to break her out from there, you would all but practically have to destroy the entire city's power grid and throw it into total chaos. By myself, that was too great a task, but had you become powerful enough, you would have helped me do exactly that without even realizing you were helping my plans succeed!" He explained, a sinister appearing smile now crossing his face.

"Damn you! You were the one who summoned those creatures in Demacia, weren't you? You set us up didn't you?" She yelled furiously.

"I wonder about that… Let's just say that was a test. One which you failed miserably at, but Luxanna excelled at. After all, she was the only one who could disperse the dark aura around those creatures, which makes her a threat. All the while, you were able to do nothing more besides watch helplessly until she did her job."

"So you… purposely kept me here to prevent me from saving her…" She said in shock, the realization that she had been manipulated perfectly hitting her.

"A contingency plan. In the event that this happened, and you really had no way of becoming the powerful mage that I needed to help me destroy Piltover, the mage who specializes in light magic would have been taken out of the picture, making it one less threat to deal with."

"You baster! When I get out, I will spend every waking moment hunting you down."

"When you get out?" Leon asked, stopping his movements to look at the duelist in the eyes. "Such a bold statement coming from someone who has no idea what they're up against. This barrier around you is a powerful one that is meant to last forever unless it is destroyed by magic equally as powerful. What's more is, this barrier will constrict onto itself and along with it, its contents. In fifteen minutes, it will be reduced to the size of a watermelon, and every bone and organ in your body will be crushed."

"You coward! Let me out of here!" She screamed out loud desperately.

"Yell all you want. Not even the Goddess herself will hear you down here. Farewell, Lady Laurent. You will die here a pathetic, lonely young woman."


	9. Breaking the Boundaries

_Oh great darkness, serpent that preys on the weak_  
_Fated are you to rise, your temptation to those with powers they seek_  
_Light's only hope, the heroes few, destined to cross the rift_  
_For them to bear, the weight of the world, and the Goddess' gift._

_- Sermons of Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus._

* * *

**Meridian, Bordering District of Demacia**

Fiora collapsed onto her knees as a sleuth of thoughts crossed her mind. She felt helpless to do anything and was angry at herself for trusting this mysterious man when every nerve in her body a few days ago was telling her something was wrong. She examined the barrier around her, which was slowly closing on her. The way that he spoke when describing the barrier made her believe that he was telling the truth when he said that it was immune to attacks from her blade.

She raised her free left hand and conjured up a small fire spell within a few seconds, firing it directly in front of her at the barrier. Upon impact, the ball of flames merely dispersed in a puff of smoke, the barrier glowing slightly at the spot before returning to its baseline form.

_Damn it! He knows that I'm not strong enough at magic to break this. That's why he didn't even bother hiding the fact that it could only be broken with a powerful spell._She thought to herself angrily.

"Didn't I tell you? It can only be broken by powerful magic. It really is pathetic to even watch." Leon said in response to her attempted spell as he paced along the side of the room like a predator stalking its prey, waiting for the moment to end it all.

A wave of panic overcame the duelist. She never imagined that it would all end like this, dying here alone to a person who manipulated her. She clenched her fist tightly over her sword, causing a small streak of blood flow from the palm of her hand. Unable to bear the sight of herself in the reflective surfaces of the walls that make up the room, she closed her eyes tightly.

_I will not beg for mercy._ Fiora thought to herself as she felt her time in this world slipping away. _I've lived my years to its fullest. If this is how it ends…everyone…I'm sorry. In the end, I was too scared to let myself get close. Yet, you all still tried and kept me close to your hearts even when I didn't return the favor. Thank you, Lux for putting up with me. Thank you, my brothers for being there after mom died. Thank you dad, for making me the swordswoman I am today. Thank you mom, for raising me to become the person I am today…Goodbye, everyone._

"It's not your time yet." A female voice said to her

The darkness behind her closed eyes became pierced by a bright light. An instant later, Fiora found herself standing in a room of endless light, empty save for a female figure with a lock of purple hair covering part of her face standing in front of her.

"Mom? What-" She cried out, her voice giving off a mysterious echo in this place.

"Fiora...I'm sorry, but you can't stay here for long, so just listen." The woman replied, her voice soothing and calm. "Do you remember what I said to you the last time we talked? I really meant it. You really are special. You have the power to protect everything."

"Mom...I'm sorry, but I've failed you in that." Fiora replied, lowering her eyes. "I couldn't protect dad, I couldn't protect Lux, I couldn't protect anyone. And now I'm going to die, with nothing but a trail of failure and bloodshed reflected in these eyes."

"You can protect them." Alissa Laurent insisted, causing the duelist to look up in surprise. "It is not your time to die yet. You can get out of this. The only thing that holds you back from reaching your full potential now is your fear. Fear of this unfamiliar entity inside of you that is the magic energy you've never known existed…and fear that you will try your hardest and still fail. Only you won't fail, because I believe in you."

"My…fear?"

"Yes. Dispose of your fear and embrace who you really are. Only then can you truly fuse with your magic and use it to do what you desire most." Her mother affirmed with a smile. "I'm sorry, but you must wake up again. It's up to you from here on…I believe in you."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"As long as you keep me in your heart, I will always be there to watch over you."

Opening her eyes again, Fiora found herself back in the metallic walled room. Turning her head, she saw Leon walking away, the barrier around her now yielding less than a foot of space to each side. She closed her eyes again and reached into her mind for the source of her magic.

_Discard my fear. I am not afraid of what's inside me...I am not afraid of failing…I am not afraid…to protect them!_She told herself.

The magic energy that had always felt like a strange entity inside of her all of a sudden felt warm, engulfing her in its soothing sensation. She felt her whole body surge with energy unlike any that she had ever experienced before, coursing through every vessel in her body.

"Hmm?" Leon muttered under his breath, turning his head around as he sensed a change in the atmosphere.

Fiora slowly stood up from her crouched position, a thin aura of white energy now surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she revealed aqua blue pupil that appeared to glow, augmenting the fierce look of determination that had replaced the fear that had previously dominated her demeanor. She then held out her sword and positioned horizontally at the level of her eyes before a blue spark of energy ran through it, followed by another. Moments later, her sword was surrounded by multiple flashes of lightning energy, glowing brighter as it danced along the blade.

"HAAAAH!" Fiora screamed out as she swung her sword outwards, twirling her body around on her heels in a circular motion to do two full circular rotations.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Leon looked in horror at what was transpiring in front of him. In an instant, the barrier around the duelist shattered, a loud sound similar to that of glass breaking filled the air. Dust-like particles from the broken barrier sparkled as they flew through the air, resembling specks of white crystals.

"Leon!" Fiora announced, her icy blue eyes now fixed on his. "You're finished!"

Leon gasped as he opened his eyes wide in shock, quickly raising both of his hands in front of him as Fiora swing her blade downwards. A large, bright stream of lightning launched towards him, cutting into the ground in a jagged pattern. Upon impact, a large explosion rang throughout the room, causing a large cloud of smoke to fill the room and the floor to rumble.

"I…did it…" Fiora said to herself before suddenly feeling as though the room around her was spinning.

Moments later, she collapsed onto her knees, panting for breath. As the smoke began to clear from the room, she looked in front of her to see a large fissure in the ground in front of her, which followed the trajectory of her last attack. She then opened her eyes in shock at the sight of a figure standing at the opposite end of the crevasse.

As the smoke cleared, Leon stood both hands still held out with a blue crystal-like shield in front of him, gasping for air with a look of desperation on his previously sinister demeanor. The right side of the barrier was shattered, his right arm behind it covered in multiple cuts and burns. Moments later, he lowered his hands, causing the barrier to disappear.

"Yo..You're still alive?" Fiora said in shock.

She tried to stand up to ready herself for another attack but upon picking up her sword, found that the blade had shattered to multiple pieces. She held up the remainder of her sword to look at it, now a stump less than a few inches long with a blunted end.

"I knew it… you were special. I knew you had it in you." Leon began to say, his voice now returned to its former calm state. "I'm sorry, Fiora, for any pain my acting caused you."

"Acting? You mean-" Fiora asked in shock.

"I knew the moment you said that your magic energy felt like a strange entity that you were subconsciously blocking yourself off from it." He began to explain as he himself collapsed to the ground. "You aren't someone who can learn this stuff easily from being taught, that much is clear. So I pushed you into something you were most familiar with… a real life and death situation. It seems I was right. Only then could you overcome whatever it was that was holding you back."

Fiora managed herself up from her kneeled position, walking slowly towards Leon with labored steps. She held up the remains of her rapier and glanced at it briefly before tossing it to the ground.

"Sorry, if I upset you." He began to say as the duelist was within a few steps of him. "You've done well. You're now at a level wh-"

Fiora swung her fist, interrupting his words as it connected with the left side of his jaw. He let out a loud groan as he was sent to the ground, landing head first with a thud to cause a bruise on his right forehead.

"Leon, if you ever do that again, I will kill you in a way you can't even imagine." The duelist said angrily, her eyes burning with killer intent.

"I guess I deserved that." He said after a pause as he raised himself off of the ground, holding up his left hand to rub his jaw in pain. "Go upstairs and get some rest. At this point, I think you've all but demonstrated the ability to use magic at a level appropriate for battle. We'll see what you can do tomorrow after you recover."

He raised his left hand, revealing that it was now glowing a bright green color. Holding it over his injured arm, Fiora stopped to watch as the wounds she had inflicted gradually closed up, the skin returning to its normal color.

"It's a healing spell, if you were wondering. One of the things you'll need to learn how to do." He explained to the duelist, who simply continued to walk by him without commenting.

"I became capable of using magic only to lose my ability to fight using a blade. My sword has completely shattered with that last attack." She finally said at the door with her back turned, her voice still filled with anger.

"If you were successful, I almost expected that you would wield your magic in that way, and that your sword would inevitably break. It is but another logistical problem that I've already taken care of. Just get some rest."

Fiora spent the most of the night feeling uneasy about everything that had happened. She skipped dinner and locked herself in the bedroom, the thought of the day's events rapidly going through her mind. The endless onslaught of confusion and anger made her nauseous and she was tempted to run to the restroom multiple times to vomit. Each time, she decided against it because of the possibility that she might have to see the object of her anger in the process. Despite Leon explaining his reasoning for his actions, a part of her trust in him was lost, as she couldn't confidently decide who he really was. She was still angry with him and a part of her wanted to leave and never return again. She knew, however, that was no longer an option as Lux was already more than halfway to Piltover, and she would have no way of getting there in time to save her by herself.

What concerned her more, however, was the reason behind her mother's appearance in her mind. She was initially elated to have gotten the chance to speak to her mother again, if only for a brief moment. After the initial joy passed, however, she began to wonder about its significance. It felt far too vivid for it to have been a simple projection in her mind during a near death experience, as she had been in those far too many times in the past than she would like to admit. Somehow, she couldn't let go of the possibility that something very strange was going on with her.

_You're special._She echoed to herself, unable to figure out why both her mother and Leon had said this to her on multiple occasions.

She held out her right hand above her as she laid on the bed in the dark, her other hand behind her head to prop it up slightly. With relatively little effort, she conjured up a simple light spell that surrounded her hand, causing an aura of white light to fill the otherwise dark room. She then quickly dispersed it, causing the light surrounding her hand to disappear with a flicker.

_Why is it that any of this is even possible?_ She thought to herself as she recalled the words that her mysterious mentor had said to her the day before. _What is it that I'm missing here?_

These thoughts continued to race through the duelist's mind as she laid restlessly in bed. It would be hours before she finally drifted off to sleep, as the fatigue from the day's events finally overcame her.

* * *

_"This is far too sweet. Please take it away." Fiora said in an annoyed tone as she pushed away her cup of tea._

"Please forgive me, my lady." An apologetic appearing middle-aged woman wearing a gray and white maid's outfit said as she quickly removed the cup from the table.

Responding with nothing more than an annoyed grunt under her breath, the duelist picks up a book that had been lying open on the table in front of her, turning a few pages before reading its contents out loud.

"Even as the ground beneath us becomes barren of light,  
Descend upon us, the Goddess' gift to save us from our plight.  
Shrouded in mystery becomes it the light that quenches the land,  
To return hope to these seas, these skies, and these sands.  
Guiding us to glory, her gift our everlasting salvation,  
To lift me from my cold and harsh foundation."

"Anathema, Act II." A male voice said from behind, causing Fiora to turn around.

"You remembered," She said as she faced her older brother, a man in his mid twenties with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Mom used to read that to us all the time."

"Ah…yeah" Fiora responded rather hesitantly, as the topic of her mother was still sensitive for her even after six years had passed.

Setting the book down again, she walked through the house to escape the topic of discussion, its hallways decorated with ornate paintings and photographs of her ancestors in the aristocratic Laurent family. She eventually ended up on the front steps of the mansion, staring into the twilight as crickets chirped in the background. The silence in the air was interrupted minutes later by the sound of the mansion door opening behind her. Turning her head slightly, she saw her father stepping out from the house, wearing a long tan colored overcoat. His head was lowered, staring towards the ground as he walked past Fiora without saying a word.

"Father, are you going somewhere?" She finally asked after he was a few feet in front of her, causing him to stop his movements.

"Yeah." He answered monotonously after a short pause, his back turned towards the purple haired duelist.

"Ok…Well just come back soon. Remember, you have a big duel tomorrow, so be sure to get some rest and make us proud." Fiora responded confidently.

"Don't worry…I will." He responded simply, turning his head slightly to look at her with a grin on his face momentarily before walking away.

An icy chill ran up her spine that moment, as she felt as though something was wrong. The grin on his face seemed very odd to her and the way he acted didn't seem like himself. She also thought that it was likely her mind playing tricks on her, but in that moment that she saw his face, she noticed that rather than his usual blue eyes looking back at her, she stared into eyes with pitch black pupils that instilled a sense of fear in her.

* * *

When Fiora woke up again, dim rays of light were beginning to shone through the blinds in the bedroom. She sat up slowly, rubbing the right side of her face with her hand, the muscles in her arm sore with every movement.

_Father…what were you thinking that night?_She thought to herself, recalling the dream that she just had.

That was the last night that she would hold her father in any sort of respect. That next morning, she received a call from the Demacian police department saying they had him in custody. That night that she saw him leave, he was caught at his opponent's house, attempting poison his opponent's drink with a slow-acting paralytic potion. Authorities were called in and her father was arrested. Fiora would arrive at the jailhouse to bail him out, only to not be able to even look at her father in the face.

Days had passed before the purple haired duelist could look into those blue eyes of his again, and when she finally did, she mustered up the courage to ask him his reason for doing the dishonorale act. Her father could not give her an answer and could only look back at her with the eyes of a defeated man. It was as though he couldn't even answer that question to himself. A week later, she would demand her share of the Laurent family fortune to purchase her own home and live separately from the rest of her family.

Getting out of bed, she was hesitant to leave the room. She hadn't spoken to Leon after she had punched him in the face, having avoided him the rest of the day. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened the door, walking out to find the rest of the house empty. A plate of food was left on the dining room table along with a small written note next to it.

**Please eat something. You'll need it.**

As she turned around to avoid it, her stomach growled fiercely, causing her to put her hand over it and look around, her face blushing slightly in embarrassment as she half expected the mage to show up right at that moment. It was then that she realized she hadn't eaten in almost a full day, and obliged with what the note had said.

When she finally descended the long staircase into the brightly lit basement an hour later, she noted that the large fissure in the ground was still there, contrasting the otherwise spotless walls of the chamber. Leon was standing next to a table, his eyes focused on a thin electronic tablet that displayed images of the Valoran topography similar to his computer. Next to him on the table stood two large silver cases that she hadn't seen the day before. The sound of metallic footsteps caused by her greaves against the floor caused him to look up.

"Thought I'd give you some space to think things through. To be honest, I almost thought that you had left in the middle of the night." He finally said.

"Hrmpf… The thought had occurred to me many times after that stunt you pulled. But then all I'd be doing is what I've always done when things didn't go my way, running away from my troubles and hoping things get better. Only this time, it wouldn't get better. I don't know who you really are, but right now if I was to abandon our arrangement then I'd have lost Lux, and would have made what you said yesterday come true, even if it was just an act to you."

"You're learning, I see." Leon replied with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care what you call it. If what happened yesterday was really an act, then do what I told you once before…make good on your promise." The duelist remarked sternly, glaring at the mage with eyes of mistrust.

"Very well, then." He said before opening one of the large cases and taking out what appeared to be a flat, wide blue rectangular container that terminated in what appeared to be a black colored handguard and hilt. "Catch"

With a swift motion, Leon threw the sheathed sword towards the duelist a few feet away from him. Catching it, she examined it to find that it was much wider than her previous rapier. Drawing the sword, she found the blade itself a shimmering bluish silver color with a smooth reflective surface. The shape of the blade was unlike anything she had previously seen, as it was double-edged and comprised of two prongs, a longer one that almost resembled large crescent, and a shorter one that looked like a series of flickering flames. A jagged streak of yellow ran along the middle of each part of the sword, extending to the pointed tips of the two pronged blade. The two prongs joined near the base of the blade before inserting into a black handguard that looked like three spiraling flames. The hilt itself had a smooth leather grip that felt comfortable to handle.

As the initial amazement at the shape of the blade wore off, she swung it a few times and noticed that despite its large size, surprised to find that its weight was very similar to her previous rapier.

"What is this?" She finally asked after carefully examining the weapon.

"Your new sword…It's made of an alloy of steel and a rare metal called Etherocite, the same metal that metallic mage staffs are made of. Difference is that this specific alloy is as strong as any blade out there for normal combat but also allows magic to be channeled through it without breaking like your previous sword did. I call it Highwind." He explained as he opened the other large case to reveal a similarly sheathed sword.

Drawing it out, Leon revealed a long blade with a shimmering surface similar to her new sword. The single-edged blade was curved with an S-shaped contour and a single pointed tip. In the light, his sword had a dark green tint to it, except for the unsharpened top edge of the blade, which was a plain silver color. He then tossed the sheath to the side and raised the blade up above him before swinging it down to point at the duelist.

"At this point, you are capable of using magic at full strength. However, there is a difference between being able to conjure up a spell and using it in a real combat situation." Leon began to explain as his blade began to glow a bright red color.

Moments later, a thin layer of fire surrounded his blade, extending past its tip to leave a foot-long rising trail of flames.

"Today is the last day. After this, it's life or death. Show me what you can do and along the way, I'll teach you a few additional things that may be helpful. Otherwise, there will be no more hand-holding from here on. Everything you've done so far will be nothing compared to what today will be like." He continued as he narrowed his eyes, the previously calm look now replaced by serious determination as he stared down the duelist.

Fiora proceeded to toss the sheath to the ground before raising her blade up with her right arm. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she drew out her magic energy and formed it into lightning, surrounding her blade in its bright blue streaks that charged the atmosphere around her. A few bolts began to strike the ground around her as she increased its power, filling the room with a perpetual humming noise.

"Sure you want to challenge me in a dance of swords?" She asked.

"Let's just say I'm not too bad at it myself."

With those last words, they sprinted rapid towards each other. Flames followed the mage's quick movements, creating a streak of orange as he dashed towards the duelist, swinging his blade with intent to kill. Fiora moved rapidly with a trail of blue colored lightning in her wake, leaping up as her opponent's blade neared her, followed by a mid-air flip to land behind him. Both of them quickly spun around on their heels, swinging their swords to collide with the other's, creating a loud explosion that shook the ground around them.

As the smoke gradually cleared, the two stood facing each other with their swords locked, sparks of red and blue flying as they stared into each other's eyes with focused determination.

"Not bad for a beginner." Leon teased.

"I can say the same about you…for a self-proclaimed scholar." Fiora said in response. "I don't know who you really are anymore, but for the moment, I'm content with the chance to beat you down after that stunt you pulled yesterday."

"In that case, focus," He replied, applying greater force with his sword to push the duelist back. "Show me if you're capable of it."

* * *

**Kalidorum Woods, 200 miles west of Piltover.**

Lux sat motionless in the train car. With the exception of a plate of food being brought to her twice a day or the occasional taunt from the guard, she has had no human contact with anyone since being captured. Four days have passed and still no one had informed her about why she was being held prisoner.

_Is this to be my punishment for how I treated my family?_She wondered to herself, knowing that with every passing minute, she was getting closer to whatever cruel fate awaited her.

She let out one last sigh before she felt herself thrown to one side as a loud explosion cut off the otherwise continuous machine-like rumbling of the train. The train car shook violently; the guards on the other side of the gate screamed loudly as they were launched forward, their heads colliding with the wall in front of them. The world around her appeared to spin as the ceiling of the train car began to rotate in a clockwise direction. She felt herself being pushed against her back as the train car flipped onto its side, causing the loose contents to fall towards the wall that the blonde mage had been shackled to. A loud crack came from her left side, causing her to let out a gasp as she turn her gaze in time to see a heavy metallic case colliding with the wall just inches away from her head.

Smoke rapidly filled the room and Lux spent the next few moments in a completely dazed state, as she couldn't clearly see or hear the events transpiring around her. When she finally came to her senses again, the sound of the two soldiers who had been guarding her cell caught her attention, causing her to turn her head in time to see one of them being thrown against the metallic bars of her cell.

"Hey, who ar-" The other soldier began to say before meeting a similar fate, as a white blast of energy collided with his chest, launching him against the metallic beams.

Lux watched in confusion as the second soldier dropped to the ground, the silhouette of a familiar blonde male figure standing behind the falling soldier.

"Ez-Ezreal? Is that really you?" Lux exclaimed as he searched through the pockets of one of the soldiers. "What're you doing here?"

"What everyone with true skill would do, saving the world and rescuing the girl along the way." He answered confidently, raising his head to reveal a grin on his face.

Moments later, he found an electronic device in one of the pockets of the guards, raising it and entering a few commands. A thumping sound came from the door to Lux's cell, followed by a high pitched beeping noise from the devices that shackled her arms and legs. Instantly, she felt the bindings around her limbs loosen before falling to the ground. Lux stood up and slowly began to walk towards the door, squeezing through a narrow opening in the gate.

"You have a lot of questions, I know. First, we need to get out of here as fast as we can." He commanded.

Grabbing a hold of Lux's hand, he guided her slowly through the train that had fallen to its side. It felt almost surreal as she walked through the wreckage, the air filled with smoke and the ground lined with the bodies of unconscious soldiers. Reaching the end of the wreckage, Lux gasped as she saw the train car terminate in a large opening, created by Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage, which had been used to disconnect and derail the back of the train. As they hopped out into the nighttime heavily wooded forest, two soldiers that had crawled out from the wreckage earlier quickly raised their weapons upon seeing the two of them.

"Freeze!" One of them commanded.

Without hesitation, Ezreal blinked behind him. Raising his right arm, a large blue energy bow appeared over it. He quickly fired off two arrows made up of arcane energy in rapid succession, each one of them hitting one of the soldiers in the back. The Piltover soldiers could only let out a soft groan before doubling over to the ground.

"Hmmm… that ought to show the-" He began to say before Lux's scream caught his attention.

A white mechanical giant that resembled a half-sphere flew towards them from further down the train tracks at rapid speeds, filling the air with a continuous mechanical hum. As it reached within a few meters of Lux, it flew upwards, circling mid-air before mechanical legs projected from the bottom of the device. It dove downwards to land on the ground with a loud rumble, causing Lux to fall as the ground shook. She looked up in fear as the large mech stood at three times her height on two steel legs, its body round except for the top which was flattened off. Two arms extended from its main body, one fused with a tube that ended in a flickering flame and the other with a large mace. Attached to its back were three large white missiles with red colored tips.

"Rumble?" She screamed out loud.

"No, it's a copy of his weapon that Piltover reverse engineered and developed called the Juggernaut Warmech." Ezreal responded as he quickly to her side. "Get up Lux."

She hesitated for a second before finally forcing herself up. Despite the fear that had taken over her after seeing this war machine in front of her, a part of her continued to feel despair that once again she had to be rescued by another.

"Can you fight?" He asked her as he raised his bow towards the warmech.

"Umm… I can try."

"Good, then promise me one thing. Don't ever give up and die without putting up a fight!" He commanded loudly, causing Lux to gasp at those words.

_That's right… He came here to save me. The least I can do is help him._She thought to herself, raising her head and changing her stance to prepare for battle.

As the warmech raised its right arm, the flickering flame began to brighten. Moments later, a stream of flames fired towards the two mages. Without a second thought, Lux flung her right hand out, drawing out her magic to create a brightly glowing white barrier around herself and the explorer. Flames danced past them as the barriers protected them from its fiery grasp. As the flames died down, the two mages lunged to the side.

Ezreal quickly reformed his energy bow before using it to quickly fire off two white bursts of arcane energy towards the arm equipped with the flamethrower. The warmech quickly raised its left arm, fused with the large mace, to block the attack, resulting in only a pair of small dents to form on the solid weapon. As the machine turned to retaliate, Lux took advantage of the distraction, taking the time to form two white spheres of energy to swirl around her right hand.

"Blitz!" She announced as she quickly sent them towards the flamethrower arm in rapid succession, catching the warmech by surprise as the attacks collided to cause a fiery explosion, the oil in the weapon combusting.

The hissing sound of high pressure steam releasing came from the warmech as the burning arm quickly became unhinged and dislodged from the rest of its body prevent the spread of the damage. With a swift motion that caused the ground to shake, the machine leapt off of the ground backwards to put some distance between itself and the two champions. Raising its mace into the air, a few sparks of electricity surrounded it before it was brought down to the ground, sending a field of electricity outwards towards the two mages.

"Watch out for its Lightning Field!" Ezreal managed to warn.

Lux quickly reformed a barrier around herself before forming a bubble of energy in her hand, firing it at Ezreal before expanding it to surround him. The machine's attack, however, ran up along the barriers, shattering it before colliding with the champions. A bright spark filled the area as Lux and Ezreal felt themselves thrown backwards into the air as a vibrating sensation ran through their bodies, their muscles contracting in pain. As they landed on the ground again, they were slow to get back up, as the electricity had caused them to lose partial control of their muscles. As they reached their feet again, they saw that the warmech raised its mace towards the sky in preparation for another attack.

"Look out, another one is coming!" Ezreal screamed.

Thinking quickly, Lux conjured up a light binding spell and casted it on the machine, halting its movements completely as it was now surrounded by a column of light, a circle of rune symbols floating above it. Taking advantage of the snare, Ezreal focused his attention away from the pain in his muscles to recompose his magic. With a natural talent for using magic, he quickly recovered in a matter of seconds, blinking next to the warmech and firing a volley of yellow energy from his bow at the less armored proximal portion of the Juggernaut's left arm.

The impact of the magical attacks ripped through the steel plating, sending sparks into the air from the damaged wiring inside. A second series of seething noises accompanied by the appearance of steam came from the joint of the left arm as the warmech detached its other arm from its main body. Changing its attack paradigm, the machine activated its flight gear and retracted its walking mechanism that had previously supported it on the ground. Creating a strong gust that kicked up a small cloud of dust, the mech elevated itself a dozen feet off of the ground.

"What's it doing?" Lux asked as she watched the machine lift into the sky.

"A change of strategy," Her companion managed to say before stopping as the Juggernaut began to launch its next attack.

Lux and Ezreal watched in fear as the three rockets mounted on its back that had previously been dormant were now lit. They could all but quickly lunge to the side as the three rockets were launched upwards before circling downwards towards the ground, creating three large explosions on impact. The shockwave of the high explosive rockets sent both champions into the air, throwing them backwards into the heavily wooded forest.

Luxanna slowly made her way to her feet after she collided with a tree before falling face first into the ground below. Her arms and face were covered with multiple large bruises and burn marks. Just a split second before the rockets detonated, she had successfully conjured a third barrier around herself. Though the front side of it that took most of the damage was all but destroyed, the part of the magical shell protecting her back remained, padding her impact against the large tree.

Ezreal, however, did not fare well. By the time Lux had managed to her feet, she found the explorer lying on the ground motionless. She felt her heart sink at the sight of this and took off running towards him.

"Ezreal! Ezreal!" She screamed as she shook her fallen ally's left arm. "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

A groan of pain finally came from him after a long pause. While attempting to get up, Ezreal let out a loud scream of pain, his arm shooting towards his back. Unlike his companion, he experienced the full strength of the attack and the subsequent impact of his back against the large trees. Slowly turning him over, Lux looked in horror as a significant portion of his body was now covered in dark burn marks, the clothing covering his torso mostly burned by that last attack. Mustering up his strength, however, the explorer managed to slowly rise to a crouched position, coughing as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Let's get out of he-" Lux began to say before being interrupted by the machine-like rumble of the warmech's turbines.

The smoke that had filled the area dissipated moments later as gusts formed by the machine cleared the region. Hovering a few feet away from the two champions, a vertical fissure began to form along the midline, opening to reveal a large square shaped prism surrounded by electronic components. Energy began to gather in the prism as it began to give off a bluish glow that increased in intensity with every passing moment.

Lux knew that they couldn't escape another attack in the shape that the explorer was in, and knew that there was only one option left. In the past she was always the one who had to be rescued by others and loathed herself over it. This time, the roles had reversed and it was someone else who depended on her for life.

Letting Ezreal down slowly, she took a few steps forward towards the warmech as its next attack continued to charge. Drawing out the remainder of her energy, she held her hands in front of her as two large concentric circles decorated with four arrows and multiple rune symbols formed in front of her. A bright white light began to fill the central circle, increasing in intensity over time.

A high pitched hum came from the center of the warmech before its Pulsewave Cannon, a large beam of energy that resembled a blue colored laser, fired at them. Lux simultaneously let out a battle cry before firing off a thick beam of light magic towards the machine. As the two beams of energy collided, a stalemate between them began to form as the equally powerful attacks began to fight to cancel the other out. In her tired state, she tried her best to continue feeding her attack to overcome the machine's, but it wasn't enough to overpower the warmech's strong reactor. As the pulse wave began win the stalemate between the two attacks, pushing the point of contact towards Lux, she felt herself being forced backwards.

_I'm sorry. Even this one time, I wasn't strong enough to sav-_She thought to herself before being interrupted by the sensation of a pair of arms wrapping around her body, its hands holding her arms.

A surprised Lux turned her head to see Ezreal standing closely behind her, the warm breath of his panting on her neck.

"Ez…Ezreal! What're you doing?"

"Synergy," He answered simply.

"Wh-what?" She asked in surprise.

"When two energies of similar nature converge, they have a synergistic effect and make each other stronger." He explained weakly. "I normally channel my magic through my rune, but there's no reason I can't do the same through another person. The Summoners do it during the time we're in the arenas. I'll channel a part of my energy through you to strengthen your attack and defeat it."

"Ezreal…"

"Luxanna. Remember what I said, don't give up without putting up a fight." He finally said, a faint smile forming on his face.

Lux felt her energy replenished as the explorer channeled his magic into her body. With her new found strength, she pushed forward with greater strength, increasing the intensity and size of her attack. The pulse wave began to retreat away from the two champions. Blue and red sparks flew from the warmech's exposed electronics as it overloaded its reactor in an effort to overcome the mage's attack. Even with the overloaded reactor, it found itself unable to overcome the two mage's combined Finales Funkeln. Moments later, Lux's attack connected with the warmech, resulting in multiple bursts of flames to rise from within the machine, merging to form a torrent of flames around it. As its flight gear failed, the warmech fell to the earth, breaking apart as it collided with the ground.

"You…did it." Ezreal said in a weak but comforting voice before his grasp on his companion's arm came loose

Lux let out a sigh of relief before turning around. Upon seeing the explorer falling to the ground lifelessly, her look of relief instantly turned to one of shock. Her heart sunk as she dropped to her knees to find his eyes closed and his only movements from his shallow but regular breathing.

"Ezreal…" She screamed as she shook her fallen ally's shoulder, eliciting no response. "Ezreal? Ezreal!"

_On some days, when the fate of those we care about is filled with uncertainty, I couldn't help but wonder...would the both of us would have been happier had we not ever met?_


	10. Wandering Attachments

_Great Icathia, how quickly came your fall. So dark and mischievous your gods of worship and so quick were they to abandon on your end of days. Capable were your great Seers to look beyond the realm of the living, blind were they to the deception in plain sight. Destined were your bodies to return to dust, and your souls to remain forever lost._

_- Unknown Scrolls_

* * *

**Meridian, Bordering District of Demacia**

"What is that sound?" Fiora asked as she breathed deeply to catch her breath, looking around to find the source of a rhythmic low beeping noise that filled the underground chamber.

Without responding to her question, Leon quickly sheathed his mageblade and proceeded to run towards the electronic tablet on one of the side tables that had previously been quiet. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, letting out a gasp as he analyzed the readings on his tablet.

"Sorry but we'll have to cut this short. We need to go now!" He announced as he paced to the duelist, a stern look on his face.

"Why? What has happened?" The duelist asked, causing a silence to fill the air. "Leon, what is it you're not telling me?"

"The convoy train," He finally answered with hesitation, averting his eyes to avoid her gaze. "The one carrying Luxanna… It's been attacked."

"Attacked? By who?" Fiora asked, her voice becoming more frantic as those words caused her heart to sink.

"I don't know. There's no way to tell from here. Our time has been cut short, we need to move now!" He responded as he reached into one of the large cases that had previously stored his mageblade to produce a purple colored ceramic flask. "Drink this."

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"An Ionian elixir. It allows rapid healing and regeneration of your energy. Ideally I would have wanted to leave for Piltover tomorrow after resting, but that's no longer an option. This will be a quick substitute for that." He said as Fiora uncorked the bottle.

Tilting the bottle back, she poured a small amount of the elixir into her mouth. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue, the duelist almost gagged as it was the most bitter and horrendous tasting substance that she had experienced in her life. Taking all of her willpower to avoid spitting out the liquid, she managed to quickly swallow the elixir. Though she felt her energy returning to her a few moments later, she maintained a face of disgust that gave Leon a mild sense of amusement. Letting out a series of harsh sounding coughs, she returned the bottle before walking away to continue her bout of coughing, not wishing to give the black haired mage the satisfaction of seeing her in this state.

Leon took a sip of the elixir without even a flinch before recorking it and placing it into his coat pocket. Picking up his mageblade along with a few supplies, he approached the duelist, who was still standing in a corner of the room recovering from the ordeal.

"Do you need to bring anything else?" He asked.

"No…I have everything that I need." She answered as she raised her head towards him. "So how were you planning on getting us across thousands of miles of land?"

"Like this," Leon answered before closing his hands together.

The duelist watched as a bright white aura surrounded his hands. Dropping to the ground, he pressed his palms against the floors to cause three large concentric circles of light to form around them. Swirling his hands while on the ground, multiple rune symbols began to form in the spaces between the circles. Five symbols formed along the edge of the smallest, each shaped to represent the elements of the world appeared equally spaced before a line connected them to form a pentagon that began to rotate within the circle.

"What is this?" Fiora asked in amazement as a cylindrical barrier of light surrounded the two of them, vertically rising streaks of white light flowing upwards.

"Odin's Blessing. In the Summoner's Arenas, no doubt you've been teleported back to your home base by your summoner using a Recall spell. That allows them to transport you through a realm beyond space and time to their origin of power. In this case, we are going to do the opposite and transport ourselves directly into Piltover. From there, we will travel towards the site of the crash to find them." He explained as their surroundings became increasingly brighter.

Fiora could all but cover her eyes as her surroundings blinded her vision. As the area around her began to dim, she found herself suspended in mid air, the environment around her comprised of countless bands of golden light that spiraled around her in the form of flowing helices. The golden strands appeared homogeneous in color and intensity, save for occasional flashes of lights that traversed along their length. Beyond the golden helical bands was a bright aqua blue backdrop that appeared to be textured in the form of clouds, creating swirls that seemed to move in random patterns.

"What is this place?" She asked in wonder as she looked around wildly with eyes wide open in amazement.

"The Eden Stream, the edge of the realm of the Goddess. Here, time does not flow linearly and space does not follow the laws of physics as they do in Runeterra. You've been here before; each time you are recalled in the Summoner's Arena, you pass through this realm. Because the distance that you travel is so short in those situations, you brought through this place only for an instant and would not even realize you were ever here."

"The realm of the Goddess…How are you able to do any of this?" She asked, a mix of awe and disbelief filled her mind.

"Anyone who is capable of magic in theory has the ability to access this realm. Controlling it and not getting forever lost here is another matter."

Fiora became entranced with the magnificence of her surroundings. She had never seen anything like this before and just a week ago, would never have even dreamed of the things she had experienced in the past few days. Being here almost felt overwhelming, yet something about it bothered her. Maybe it was because she really had been here during her time in the Summoner's Arena and just wasn't consciously aware of it, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that there was something familiar and warm about this place.

* * *

_While Demacia and Noxus engaged in active warfare, a third human society emerged from the shadows of the two superpowers, growing in its own way. Their focus was the conquest of technology and science, rather than territory. Piltover…the land of the North, often referred to as the City of Progress. With the Yordle Science Academy at the forefront of its development, their society engaged in fierce competition against their rival nation Zaun for technological superiority. They were locked in an endless stalemate for scientific dominance…or so everyone thought. Three years ago, a discovery under the very earth of the City of Progress would reshape the evolution of Valoran, and push Piltover far beyond what its neighboring societies could even imagine._

**Odinfall, Central District of Piltover**

A few moments of silence passed before her surroundings became engulfed in a bright light again, causing the duelist to shade her eyes. As her environment dimmed again, she opened her eyes to find herself next to Leon in a room that looked almost identical to the living room of her mentor's house in Demacia. A rune circle identical to the one that had surrounded her moments ago in Demacia was present on the ground around them, gradually dimming before disappearing.

"This looks like your house. Did it not work?" The duelist asked, a sense of fear beginning to run down her spine.

"No," Leon answered simply before walking towards a large window with the curtains drawn, pulling them aside to bring light into the room. "Welcome to Piltover."

The purple haired duelist let out a gasp of awe as she stared into the distance to find an endless field of skyscrapers colorfully lit that seemed to extend to the horizon, contrasting the otherwise dark evening sky. From the elevated condominium unit, she saw a complex network of roads that connected the city, many of which spanned multiple levels above the ground. It had been five years since she had last visited Piltover. Though it was an advanced society even at that time, never could she have imagined the city of progress could look like this today.

"This…is modern day Piltover?" Fiora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. A lot of what you see in front of you is possible because of the work of Dr. Heimerdinger and the Science Academy." Leon explained before turning towards the duelist. "Sorry to cut into the moment, but we need to move now."

Acknowledging him, Fiora followed him as he left his accommodations. On her way out, she caught a glimpse of a tablet with bright blue rune symbols on a shelf. Though it was only a moment, the symbols that she saw were unmistakable; they were identical to the symbols etched on the pendant that hung from her neck. Though it was possible that it could have simply been a coincidence, a part of her couldn't help but wonder about its significance. She knew, however, that time was running short and there would be future opportunities to ponder it further.

The two of them proceeded to descend down a brightly lit elevator that moved smoothly, the only sound a soft humming noise as the machine worked. Reaching the lower level, they exited to find themselves in a dimly lit parking garage. They walked until reaching the end of the pathway to find themselves standing in front of a pair of machines that resembled new motorbikes that Fiora had recently seen in the streets of Demacia. Rather than a pair of wheels, however, two sets of large circular discs existed in their place. They were designed in a sleek and aerodynamic manner, the front panel extending back to cover the handlebars.

"They're called Graviton Cycles, similar to motorbikes that have only recently been made available to countries outside of Piltover. These, however, use a special gravity drive system that elevates it off of the ground and moves much more smoothly. It's still considered experimental technology that the Science Academy is working on, but so far I've found no problems with it." Leon explained as he picked up a black helmet from the seat of the bike with the corresponding color, fitting it snugly over his head. "Take the other one. If you've never driven one of these before, don't worry. These are a lot easier to use than traditional gear-based motorbikes."

The duelist doubted his claims, but knew that there was no other option at this point. Placing a white helmet over her head and adjusting the visor to allow her to see properly, she leapt onto the white colored Graviton Cycle. Following her mentor's instructions to start it, she felt a soft humming sensation coming from the machine between her legs. The circular discs on each side of the bike began to glow a bright sky blue color as they spun rapidly. Moments later, every muscle in her body tightened in anxiety as she felt herself lifting from the ground, suspended in a position a few inches above the cement underneath.

"This…I don't like this one bit." Fiora objected, her voice tense at the thought of being on a machine that was elevated off of the ground, especially one that hadn't even been fully tested.

"Just follow me. I know how to get there. Once we leave the city limits, these cycles can go at well over a hundred miles an hour. It won't take long." Leon said as his cycle slowly sped off, the duelist still uneasy but trailing behind him.

As they followed the twists and turns of the underground parking structure, they eventually emerged onto the streets, neatly paved with cement. Minutes later, they passed through Central Piltover on a roadway that was elevated a few stories above the ground. To both sides of the street, large flat panel electronic screens lined the buildings at street level, displaying streams of news announcements and colorful advertisements for new electronic products. Pedestrians lined the sidewalk along the street they were driving on, many of whom looked like they were in their mid twenties, gleefully laughing as they were enjoying the bustling urban nightlife.

Fiora looked to her right to see a pair of young couples that appeared around her own age standing at the corner of the intersection, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. The two young girls burst into laughter over something that was said amongst them while their respective partners gave each other uneasy glances over what was said. Close by to them stood a man that appeared only a few years older than the duelist wearing professional appearing attire that looked foreign to her, but was commonly advertised over the large overhead digital screens. He spoke loudly with a slightly humored voice as he talked into a wireless phone, discussing minor issues that he followed up with laughter.

_They look so…peaceful…and happy. I hated this place so much after they took Lux that I didn't stop to think what it was I was angry at. Never did I expect that the people here were like any other, living life and finding joy in it. This place, a city of lights that never sleeps…it's…beautiful._ The duelist thought to herself in awe. _They go through life peacefully, living one day at a time blissfully unaware that the person in front of them right now is likely one of the most wanted people by their government. They are totally unaware of the danger that lies beyond the borders of this city._

Fiora shifted her eyes away from them, turning her gaze towards the road ahead of her again. A part of her wondered what it would be like had things turned out differently. She wondered what life would have been like for her if she was like them, living from day to day in the City of Progress. She couldn't help but ask herself whether the roles would be reversed right now, or would her innate nature win out and she would still be on this Graviton Cycle riding into what dangers lie waiting for her ahead.

It would take the next hour before they slowly made their way to the western border of PIltover, following the rest of the metropolitan traffic to avoid drawing suspicion from the police force. Upon leaving the city limits, the Graviton Cycles let out a high pitched ring as they increased the speeds on their cycles to quicken their journey towards the last reported location of the convoy train.

* * *

**The Kalidorum Woods**

After spending the past hour slowly pulling the unconscious explorer away from the wreckage site, Lux ultimately chose to stop and rest at a small clearing in the forest. She propped Ezreal against the trunk of a large evergreen tree, the bark of which was hard but relatively smooth to the touch. Calling forth her magic energy, she conjured a Lucent Singularity comprised of swirling strands of light and threw it into the center of the clearing to provide some light to the otherwise dark forest.

Minutes passed, but to her, it every second felt like a lifetime. Her companion had practically sacrificed his life in order to protect her and she now felt helpless to do anything for him. Even though she had constantly checked to ensure that he was still breathing regularly and had a pulse, she didn't know when he would regain consciousness again.

_The only things that will be looking for us will either be more soldiers or hungry creatures looking for their next meal. A fire to keep us warm is out of the question._ Lux thought to herself, contemplating what to do next. _All I can do now is keep watch and hope that he wakes up at some point._

Propping herself against a tree next to Ezreal, she alternated her focus between him and her surroundings. Though she was initially wary of the slightest sound that came from the forest around her, hours had passed and no signs of life could be seen, save for a few small rodents scavenging for scraps of food.

"Hey Ezreal," She finally said as she turned to look at him, breaking the otherwise silent night.

She paused a moment, hoping that her companion would somehow respond to her. When no answer came, she turned her head towards her Lucent Singularity, her eyes focused on the colorful swirls of light that she had made hours ago. Countless thoughts went through her in that moment, creating swirls of confusion in her mind similar to the light in front of her, as she didn't know what to do next.

"Did I ever tell you," She began to say, keeping her gaze away from her unconscious companion. "What I thought of you the first time I met you. It was in the Summoner's Rift Arena, my first time being chosen for a match. We were teamed up together…and me being shy, didn't even introduce myself to you. At the time, I didn't think much of you. Compared to the people in the military that I've been surrounded with the years prior to that, you didn't seem particularly strong."

Lux closed her eyes, a tear flowed along the side of her right cheek. A part of her felt pathetic for being able to say these words only when her companion was not able to even hear her. Another part of her, however, wanted to keep going in hopes that her words would somehow be heard and give him a reason to return to the world of the living.

"That same match, you proved me so wrong. I wandered off and found myself ambushed by enemies. I thought I was going to die for sure, but then…you came. Even though you knew that I would revived by my summoner if I fell, you came and saved me. You told me then, the same thing you told me today, to never give up and die without a fight. You didn't look it at first, but you really are brave, far braver than I can ever hope to be. You aren't like the other people that I know…you act of your own free will and explore the world to find yourself rather than following orders that someone else gave you. Unlike me, you're not a dog of the military and you never will be. You are brave, strong-willed, free…things that I always wanted to be but could never achieve. I guess what it is that I'm trying to say is…"

A lump formed in her throat, causing her to choke as she tried to finish those last few words. She let out a few sobs, keeping her eyes closed as tears streamed along the side of both of her cheeks. Despite having known the explorer for two years, she had only found the courage to befriend him outside of the Summoner's Arena the past few months. Though she originally did not appreciate how he would disappear from the Institute for weeks on end during his travels, she came around to realizing that this free-spirited personality was what she admired most about him. She had always wanted to tell him these things, but could not find the right moment. Taking a deep breath, she finally recomposed herself enough to continue speaking.

"Please, Ezreal…don't leave me. There is nothing for me in this world and if you…If you were to die…I don't know what it is that I wo-" She managed to say before the sound of shifting to her right caused her to open her eyes and turn her gaze.

She watched in surprise as the explorer began to shift slightly, struggling to raise his head. Wiping away the tears on her face with her sleeve, she quickly got up and paced over to her companion, kneeling down to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Ezreal? Ezreal? Can you hear me?" Lux asked, her voice frantic with concern.

The explorer let out a painful groan as he tried to straighten his back. Finally managing to prop his upper back upright against the tree behind him, he opened his eyes partially to reveal cerulean orbs that stared back at Lux.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked with a weak but steady voice.

Lux kneeled motionless for a few moments before proceeding to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her head on his right shoulder. Though a mild amount of pain shot through the explorer due to the weight of the blonde mage pressing against his shoulders, it was confusion about the way she was acting that filled his mind.

"Ezreal…promise me that you'll never do that again." She managed to utter before pulling herself away from him.

"Huh." The explorer began to say before looking up, noticing that the sky had become significantly darker since he was last awake. "Ah… all right. I won't…sorry to have worried you. How long was I out for?"

"A few hours…I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. With your injuries, I didn't know what to do. I…I-" Lux began to say as she continued to kneel a few feet away from him, recomposing herself.

"You don't have to say it. I'll be all right…we'll make it through this."

_Thank goodness. Even when he's badly hurt, he's still the same person from that time._She thought to herself, her heart that was distraught just moments ago now more calm after hearing the confidence in her companion's voice.

"How will we get out of this? I don't even know where we are. I just instinctively brought you away from the crash site in case more soldiers came for us."

"Four miles northeast of the crash site is a highway. My car is parked along the side of that road. If we can get there, we can go somewhere to rest and hea-" He began to explain as he forced himself to stand up, stopping mid-sentence as he looked up, his eyes opening wide in fear. "Get down!"

Ezreal lunged forward to grab hold of the lady of luminosity before falling to the side and taking her with him. Before Lux realized what was going on, a large dark figure flew past them, narrowly missing them by inches. She raised her head to look up in time to see a large winged creature covered in black feathers rising into the air, letting out a distorted roar of anger. Moving swiftly, it flew to form a large loop in the air before rapidly diving towards the two magi.

"Swain?" She exclaimed in horror as she quickly got to her feet.

"Watch out!" Ezreal exclaimed as he quickly got up, dashing forward to push her out of harm's way.

As she fell to the ground, she was only able to watch as the large raven collided with the explorer at the spot where she had stood just moments ago. Quickly getting up, she saw him being thrown to the ground like a rag doll, tumbling a few times before stopping to lie on the ground motionless. The large raven flew upwards before looping in the air a second time to dive towards the ground. As it landed, a large rumble shook the ground around him, sending debris flying towards the blonde mage.

As the dust cleared, Lux saw the raven's wings wrap around itself before the feathers began to quickly disappear in wisps of smoke, revealing the robed human form of Swain. He opened his eyes to reveal pitch black pupils that seemed to pierce the very core of the blonde mage's soul, leaving fear in its wake. Though she didn't know why he suddenly appeared in this place, she could feel a strange aura of evil coming from him, indicating that things were about to get a lot worse.

"Swain, what are you doing here? Why did you attack him?" She demanded, assuming a defensive position in preparation for an oncoming attack.

"Taking care of a pest problem. Don't worry though, after I'm done with him, you'll be next." He answered as he extended his left hand, forming a black Chaos Blitz sphere over it before firing it at the fallen explorer.

Realizing his intentions, Lux quickly conjured a white Blitz spell in her hand, launching it to intercept the tactician's attack. The collision of the two attacks caused a loud explosion to fill the nighttime air, causing flocks of birds in the area to let out loud shrieks as they quickly took off to evacuate the area. As the smoke began to clear, the blonde mage quickly ran to stand between Swain and her fallen companion, holding out her hands indicating that she intended to block his path.

"So many times he's saved my life. Now it's my turn!" She said as she faced Swain, assuming a battle stance. "You want to kill him? I won't let you!"

"How unfortunate…And here I was, hoping I'd watch you suffer in despair by as I killed your friend over there. It would have given me pleasure to see after you thwarted my plans in Demacia. But…if you are so eager to die, then perish with him!" Swain responded.

The blonde mage quickly called forth her magic, starting off by holding out her right hand, which glowed with a white aura, to form a spherical protection barrier around herself. Without hesitation, the raven on Ezreal's shoulder took off, opening its beak to form a purple colored sphere of energy in its mouth as it rapidly approached the blonde mage's position. Anticipating the incoming attack, Lux quickly brought her hands together to form swirls of light energy in her palms, swinging her right hand outwards to launch a Lucent Singularity spell. As the raven rose up to dodge it, Lux clasped the wrist of her right arm with her left hand, bringing it upwards with an open right palm. In response to her movements, her spell rose upwards to follow raven, closing in quickly before the blonde mage closed her right hand to form a fist, causing a reaction in the swirling sphere of light to explode. The shockwave of the explosion caught the creature in its grasp, knocking it to one side to collide with a large branch.

Letting out a high pitched screech that sent a chill down the mage's spine, the raven quickly dove backwards towards its master, fluttering a few times in the air before returning to its position on the tactician's shoulder. Frustrated at the failed attack, Swain raised his right arm, opening his palms to cast a spell in the form of a large glowing white circle with multiple rune symbols appearing below the blonde mage. Talons quickly rose from the ground, latching onto Lux's legs and hindering her movements.

"Know despair!" Swain exclaimed as he conjured three Chaos Blitz spells that swirled around his right hand.

Swinging his hands outwards, he launched the volley of attacks towards his opponent, still bound by his last spell.

"Not done yet!" Lux replied as she conjured up three white Blitz spells herself, firing them in rapid succession aimed with pinpoint accuracy at each of the attacks that the Noxian had sent towards her.

A series of loud explosions disturbed the otherwise quiet forest as the three sets of attacks collided with each other. A large cloud of smoke rose into the air above the treeline, slowly carried away from the area by a Northern wind.

"Oh? Impressive…didn't know someone like yourself could fight at this level. What happened to your fear?" The tactician asked with an arrogant voice as the smoke began to clear.

As if in response, a fourth Blitz spell shot through the smoke, causing the Noxian's eyes to open wide in surprise as it curved downwards towards him. The loud cracking sound of the light mage's spell sounded through the forest as it found its mark, kicking up another cloud of dust into the air.

"I disposed of it. What use is fear if all it does is gets everyone else involved hurt in the process? I said this before…this time, I'll be the one who will save another's life." Lux announced confidently.

"Ridiculous. Disposing of fear in the face of overwhelming danger only means you accept death." Swain responded after a moment of silence.

The smoke finally cleared moments later to reveal the Noxian tactician standing unscratched behind a large yellow colored barrier that appeared to be comprised of multiple hexagons connected together at the edges. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the light mage, the raven on his shoulder doing the same with glowing red eyes.

"Words of self-sacrifice from someone of your level means nothing more than that you are willing to throw away your life." The tactician said after a moment of silence, an arrogant grin on his face.

Without hesitation, Lux quickly conjured three more Blitz spells, swirling them around her right hand. Swinging her hand outwards, she quickly launched the barrage of attacks at her opponent, causing a flurry of explosions that shook their surroundings. As the smoke cleared, the white mage's eyes widened in shock as Swain stood there without a scratch on him, the yellow barrier in front of him still active.

"Impossible. I've fought you before in the Summoner's Arena multiple times and this has never happened before. Just who are you really?" The white mage finally said, realizing that something was very wrong.

"That is something you do not need to know. There is no point in explaining the truth to someone who will die before they get the chance to see the next sunrise." He answered simply as the raven on his shoulder took off into the air again.

This time, the tactician brought his hands together. A dark aura began to surround his whole body before he brought his hands apart again, extending his right arm upwards. The raven's eyes glowed brightly before it also became surrounded in a dark aura.

"I'll show you, just how great of a difference exists in our power." He said after a moment, a strange echo beginning to appear in his voice that caught the white mage's attention. "Darkness Descent!"

With those last words, feathers began to shed from the raven. As the feathers began to drop towards the ground, each of them glowed and expanded, revealing dozens of ravens identical to the first. Lux could only look in shock as each of them rapidly dove towards the white mage. As they neared her position, each of them opened their beaks to activate their Decrepify ability. Lux quickly conjured up a set of Blitz spells, launching them with great precision to the ravens that were closest to her. She followed this up with a second round of attacks, but found herself unable to take the ravens out fast enough. As their attacks landed on Lux, she began to feel herself rapidly drained of energy.

Knowing that she had to do something besides simply defending, she quickly held both of her hands together, causing the appearance of a white rune circle in front of her. Despite feeling her energy dissipating from her with every passing moment, she forced herself to channel her spell. Letting out a loud cry, she fired a large beam of light energy from the rune circle towards Swain. All of the ravens that were in front of her were instantly vaporized by the force of the attack.

Swain's eyes opened wide with surprise as her ultimate spell neared him. He held out his hands to channel his energy in order to fortify the barrier that had been protecting him. As the white mage's attack hit, a bright dome of light consumed the area, sending shockwaves outwards with the tactician's position as the epicenter. Large trees around him began to tip over, causing a series of loud crashing sounds as they collided with the ground.

Lux panted loudly to catch her breath after that last attack, beads of clear sweat forming a trail along the side of her face, dripping off at the bottom of her chin. Looking up at the sky above her, she noticed that the ravens that had previously been relentlessly assaulting her now circled around her in the air with no indications of attacking. She had hoped that it would be the end of this confrontation but a part of her knew that it was too good to be true. As the smoke cleared, her suspicions were proven true as the Noxian tactician was still standing, breathing hard but still without a scratch on him. The yellow barrier that had been protecting him was now shattered, shards of brightly glowing energy falling to the ground, resembling the sound of shattering glass.

"How wonderful," He began with a taunting voice as his breathing slowed, the smirk on his face now gone, replaced with a look of anger. "To be honest, I had underestimated your potential. Stopping all of my attacks and even though it took you your strongest technique, you managed to destroy my powerful defense."

Lux quickly whipped into a battle stance, preparing for an imminent attack. She knew that she was in trouble. Even with her Finales Funkeln, she was unable to even land a single hit on her opponent. It was apparent from the evil feeling coming from him that this was not the same Swain that she had faced many times before in the Summoner's Arenas, but rather was something totally different. It didn't matter, however, who it really was that stood in front of her. She was fighting a losing battle and knew that she had only one chance to come out of this alive.

"However," The Noxian began before raising his hands to reveal a Chaos Blitz spell dancing in his palm. "It only means that no longer are you merely an annoyance, but rather someone who must die!"

Lux quickly brought her hand up, drawing out whatever amount of energy she could in that short time to form a barrier around her as the tactician launched his attack. A loud cracking sound filled the air as the attack collided with its target resulting in copious amounts of dust and smoke to accumulate before slowly dissipating with the light breeze.

"It's over. For someone at your level, you really did put up an interesting fi-." Swain said after a long pause before stopping in mid sentence, gasping in horror at the sight in front of him.

Lux revealed herself in a battle stance as the cloud of dust cleared from the area, a warm glowing aura of holy magic surrounding her body. She held her arms held outwards to channel her energy into what appeared to be the outline of a glowing triangle in front of her. The edges of the triangle intensified in brightness as a projection from each of the corners extended outwards towards the Noxian.

"You're right…it took the strongest ability that I had and it still wasn't enough. However, that doesn't mean that I will give up and die without even trying. I don't even know if this will work, but it is my final shot at ending this." She said, continuing to channel her energy into the spell, causing the projections from each corner of the triangle to sharpen, forming the shape of three spears.

"This is-" Swain managed to utter out, a look of terror in his eyes staring back at the blonde mage, who leapt into the air with a swift motion, her spell following her movements to form a bright streak behind her.

"Wave of the Trigram's Light." She said confidently before letting out a loud high pitched cry.

Three spears of light began to glow brightly, blinding her opponent. With a high pitched hum, they shot forward with such immense speed that it was impossible for the Noxian to dodge. Three loud collisions rang through the forest as the attack found its mark, followed by a loud scream of pain from the Noxian. Lux felt her energy fading rapidly after that last attack, the bright aura surrounding her disappearing as she fell from her elevated position onto the ground. She tumbled to break her fall as she landed, a skill that she had seen being used by many of the other champions during their battles in the Summoner's Arenas. She was slow get on her feet, but a sense of satisfaction passed through her as she saw the results of her attack.

Swain laid on the ground, making only slight movements of his muscles as anything more caused him to wince in pain. Three spears of light impaled him against the ground, one in each shoulder and a third in his right lower abdomen, thus preventing any mobility to come from the fallen Noxian. Copious amounts of bleeding came from where the attack had hit its mark, a pool of blood beginning to form around her fallen opponent. The lady of luminosity was surprised as she stepped backwards towards Ezreal, both at the extent of the damage that her last attack was able to do and that her enemy was even still alive with those wounds. It had been almost a week since her first time seeing this spell used by the mysterious mage who saved her life. Upon seeing it in action, she was intrigued by how powerful and effective of a spell it was that she had decided she would devote all her efforts into reverse engineering it and learning to use it herself. She had spent the two days prior to her capture by Piltover training herself to use that ability, failing each attempt during that time. Thus, it came as a total surprise to her that her first time successfully using it was in the heat of battle against the strongest opponent she had ever faced before.

"So," Swain began to say in a deep, hoarse voice causing the blonde to stop after a few steps. "You managed to replicate _his_ability, didn't you? You think you've won with that last trick?"

"Swain, enough! I don't know what has gotten into you or why you're even here, but I don't want to fight you anymore." Lux said, staring intently at her opponent as she was shocked at his ability to even speak.

"You speak almost as though you pity me." He responded, his voice now growing louder and with more anger in it. "Are you happy that you managed to destroy my defensive barrier? Are you happy that you managed to counter all of my attacks? Do you think you've won because your attack hit me successfully? Perish the thought, you pathetic human woman!"

With those last words, which resembled screams of anger, a bright green aura surrounded the fallen Noxian. The ravens that had been circling in the air over the light mage changed formations, diving downwards and fusing into a single creature before reaching Swain. As the bird reached its master, a bright flash of light filled the area, followed by a loud, distorted, piercing scream. Lux could only watch in horror as the tactician became surrounded in dark wisps of energy that solidified, causing him to grow larger in size. Black feathers sprouted from every limb of his body and covered his robed torso from top to bottom.

As he completed his transformation into his raven form, he let out a second animalistic scream before a releasing a large amount of dark energy, the very sensation of which caused the blonde mage to almost suffocate. She let out a gasp as the three spears that had impaled her opponent into the ground began to crack along its length, shattering completely seconds later as the large raven forced himself off of the ground. A bright yellow light surrounded the large raven before forming into individual hexagons that linked together to reform the barrier that had previously shattered.

"No way… there is no way that this is even possible." Lux said to herself, a cold sweat beginning to form on her face as she ran forward to avoid any collateral damage to her fallen ally behind her.

Swain's raven form took flight, letting out a loud distorted scream as it opened its mouth before a red sphere of energy began to form in front of it. Sensing the imminent attack, Lux quickly mustered up the remains of her energy to form a barrier around her as she simultaneously spun to her left in hopes of avoiding a direct attack. This proved to be futile, however, as the large raven fired a barrage of red spheres towards where she had stood, each of them causing a large fiery explosion upon impact with the ground. The shockwave from the attacks knocked the blonde off her feet, sending her airborne backwards in a manner that she had no control over. Though only seconds had passed, the blonde mage felt herself suspended in the air for what seemed like days before falling to land hard on her back, her momentum sending her tumbling backwards multiple times before finally stopping.

When her senses finally returned to her, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm as she tried to move. She turned her head to find a deep laceration that spanned part of the top of her shoulder down to the mid portion of her arm. The skin around it was a bright red color and painful to the touch, caused by the intense temperature of that last attack. A ringing filled her ears, drowning out all of the noises of her surroundings. She managed to set herself on her knees before looking up towards her opponent. Her sight was also beginning to fail her as the weakness in her body overtook her, the world around her starting to appear blurred.

Swain's raven form opened its mouth to form a second red sphere of energy, preparing to launch a second barrage of attacks to finish the job he had set out to do. The blonde could only kneel and watch as her opponent prepared for his final strike. Reality began to feel surreal, time slowing down as she distinctly felt each beat of her heart, knowing that she was closer to death with each thumping sound that filled her ears, interrupting the ringing that was finally beginning to dissipate. She felt the cool nighttime breeze against her face, causing golden strands of her hair to brush up along her cheeks with soft smooth strokes.

Lux knew that she would not survive the next attack, but refused to avert her gaze. Perhaps it was too late, but she finally understood the words that Ezreal had said to her years ago about accepting death. If she was going to die, she would rather face it head on instead of closing her eyes and giving up. As she saw the raven's attack beginning to split into a barrage of red spheres, multiple high pitched whistling sounds filled the air as a wave of fire and wind projectiles flew past her, clashing with the large raven to release a series of explosion.

The shock of seeing her opponent engulfed in flames snapped the lady of luminosity back into reality in time to hear a loud, distorted cry of pain coming from the raven as it fell to the ground. The sound of two sets of footsteps rapidly approached, stopping as they reached her side.

"Pretty impressive job you did here, Lux." A familiar female voice announced, causing the blonde mage to look up at her new reinforcements with a shocked expression on her face.

A young woman with the left part of her face covered with purple hair stood to her left, wearing a long-sleeved white coat that extended to her waist and tight blue pants with composite armor leggings. A thin three-piece cape connected to her coat at the left shoulder waved in the air, eventually settling over a large sheathed blade that hung at the left side of her waist. To her right was a man with black hair that extended to his mid neck, wearing a long unbuttoned black overcoat that extended to his knee. A similar sized sheathed sword hung at the left side of his waist, protruding out through the middle of his coat.

"Fiorie? Leon? What're you doing here?" Lux asked in a weak voice of disbelief.

Without answering, Leon held his right hand in front of his face, opening his palm to produce a bolt of blue energy that slowly flew towards the blonde mage, a trail of flickering lights in its wake. Upon contact with her skin, Lux felt a surge of energy returning to her body, the weakness and fatigue from her battle almost completely disappearing in an instant. Using her newfound strength to stand up, she let out a wince of pain as she tried to move her left arm.

"Hold still," Fiora commanded as she placed her hand a few inches away from the wounded shoulder.

A shock went through the blonde mage as she saw the duelist's hand now surrounded by a bright green aura. A trail of green colored energy flowed from Fiora's hand to her shoulder, a warm sensation surrounding the area as the pain began to slowly disappear. The deep wound she had suffered earlier rapidly closed up, leaving behind a small scar. Flakes of dark charred skin began to fall from the burnt part of her shoulder, leaving behind a new layer of pink colored skin.

"Fiorie, wh-…how?" Lux stumbled to ask, greatly confused at what she was witnessing until a loud fiendish roar snapped her out of it.

She turned in time to feel a gust of wind in her face, sent by Swain as he managed to extinguish the flames that had previously surrounded him. Yellow shards of energy slowly descended to the ground as the barrage of spells had managed to destroy the defensive barrier that the Noxian had conjured. Staring back was a set of eyes that now glowed a bright red color as it examined the two new opponents that had appeared in this battle, an intense feeling of murderous intent now coming from him.

"We can talk later. For now, let's deal with him first." Fiora responded confidently.

"Are you ready for this?" Leon asked, shooting the duelist a glance as he drew out his mageblade, Blazing Edge, bringing it over to his right side with a swift swing.

"Tch…are you kidding me? He won't even know what hit him." Fiora answered as she unsheathed her Highwind, swinging it in a smooth downward motion to her right side as she brought her right leg backwards to move into her battle stance.


	11. Reunion

_Bound are we to the Fallen, our purpose to bring about his inevitable awakening. Release him from the shackles that bind him, held by the blood of the corrupt and the righteous, and bring forth will he the path to immortality._

_-Writings of Malzahar, The Prophet of the Void_

* * *

**The Kalidorum Woods**

With one last flicker, the flames surrounding the raven form of Swain disappeared. A loud distorted sound resembling a mix of a roar and a screech came from the large creature as it brought its massive wings downwards, raising itself off of the ground to take flight. Fiora's eyes followed the creature's ascent into the air, quickly swinging her blade upwards above her head. Holding it horizontally, she lowered it slightly before narrowing her eyes for a moment in anticipation of an incoming attack. She didn't know if it was because her awareness of magic had improved, but something felt different about the opponent in front of her. It was as though the raven taking flight was not a single creature, but rather two separate entities in a single shell.

Without hesitation, Luxanna clasped her hands together, opening them again moments later to reveal two large interconnected spheres of light. Swinging her arms outwards, she released her spell to dance in the air, forming loops around herself and her two allies to form a set of defensive barriers. Following this up, she quickly held her arms to each side, an aura of white light surrounding her finger tips. Energy from her fingertips fused in the palm of her hands to form two bright white bolts of energy, which she sent towards Fiora and Leon to cause a thin white aura to surround them as the spells connected with their target.

Letting out a loud screech, dozens of small yellow points of light formed in front of the Noxian, rapidly expanding into hexagons that interconnected to reform his defensive barrier. Rising into the air rapidly, Swain swung around in a loop before finding a striking position, opening its beak and extending its head forward to charge up a red sphere of energy in its mouth. With a quick swing of its head in a circle, he brings his head downwards towards the champions as the attack separated into a dozen smaller spheres, sending a rapidly moving barrage of a dozen crimson-colored Chaos Blitz spells towards his opponents.

Anticipating the attacks, Fiora swung her blade downwards, raising her free left hand to form a set of four silver colored Blitz orbs that danced around her palm. Following suit, Leon and Lux conjured a set of similar spells before firing them towards the Noxian. A set of explosive cracks filled the forest as multiple bright orange flames danced in the sky, caused by the collision of the two barrages of magic energy.

Not wasting time, Fiora quickly raised her blade a few feet away from her face, channeling energy through her blade. With a twitch of her eyes, a few red sparks formed at the base of her sword before it became surrounded by a helix of flames that wrapped around her blade, a blazing trail of flames extending from the tip of the long curved portion. She turned her head slightly to look at her mentor, who acknowledged her intents as an aura of cloudy wind magic surrounded his blade, running along it as a rapidly moving flow of jagged edges.

Lux could all but watch in awe as they dashed into the air, using her Valor's Blitz enhancement spell to stagger gravity's effects to improve their movements. As they neared Swain's raven form, they simultaneously raised their free left arms to conjure a set of lightning spells, channeling it forward to strike the defensive shield that protected the Noxian. Small cracks formed along the surface of the barrier as the lightning damaged the bonds that held the barrier together. The intensity of the lightning spell blinded the raven, causing it to momentarily avert its gaze from his opponents.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Fiora and Leon quickly channeled a small amount of energy into the soles of their feet, creating a white spark of energy at their heels to propel themselves forward. Reaching Swain, they separated to form a two pronged attack, performing a set of horizontal slashes as they glided past him. The duelist then twirled her body around in mid air to do a vertical flip, channeling additional energy into her blade to intensify the flames around it. Creating a second spark of energy at her heels when she was positioned to face the raven, she lunged towards her opponent, delivering a flurry of three Flamestrikes. With the last strike, the loud sound of glass breaking filled the air as the shield surrounding Swain glowed brightly before shattering into pieces that descended towards the ground.

Angry that his barrier was so vulnerable to his opponent's attacks, Swain quickly extended his right wing over the duelist, bringing it down with a mighty swoop. Fiora could only hold her blade in front of herself to defend as she felt herself being knocked backwards rapidly, the weight of the large wings much greater than she had anticipated. Doing a second mid air backflip, a smirk crossed her lips as her body turned to face the raven again.

As Swain prepared to launch himself downwards with the intent of impaling the duelist with his talons, he suddenly realized the significance of the expression on the duelist face. He barely had enough time to turn his head around to see his second opponent behind him, his mageblade held above his head with both hands.

"Aero Devastation!" Leon said in a low voice before bringing his blade down, separating the aura of wind magic that had surrounded his sword away from his blade to fire it forward as a projectile attack.

Pieces of shredded black and green feathers filled the air as Leon's attack hit its mark, landing in the middle of the large raven's now exposed back. It let out a bloodcurdling scream as the force of the attack sent him diving towards the ground, a trail of broken feathers and fine crimson mist in the wake of his fall. Unable to free itself from the force of the powerful wind attack, Swain plummeted with increasing speeds before being colliding on the ground with a loud crash.

A large amount of dust filled the air, reducing visibility to just a few feet away as the collision into the ground scarred the earth with a small crater. Lux struggled to stay on her feet as the force of the collision caused tremors in the area. When she finally stabilized herself, she turned at the sound of a pair of steel greaves hitting the ground to see Fiora landing a few feet away from her. With her right leg bent forward in a kneeled position, the rest of her body was turned with her left leg straightened behind her. The blonde mage had countless questions going through her mind as she watched the duelist stand up from her crouched position, swinging her two pronged mageblade in a circular motion. The sound of a second set of feet landing on the ground snapped her back to reality as she saw Raynes land next to her.

"So powereful," Lux mused out loud. "You did it! You beat hi-"

Lux's words were interrupted by a wave of dust originating from the center of the crater. Fiora pulled the sleeve of her coat over her nose, looking up to see a large winged creature darting vertically into the air, a dark trail of dust rising with it. She narrowed her icy blue eyes as Swain began to dive forward, the moonlight behind him casting a silhouette of his raven form, increasing in size as he rapidly approached.

"Get ready, move on instinct!" Fiora ordered as she channeled a lightning spell through her blade in preparation for a counter-attack.

Swain extended his wings outwards, casting a large shadow with the wingspan to block his opponent's view of the moonlight behind him. A dark green aura formed around him, resembling green flames that danced in the sky. Letting out a loud screech, countless feathers erupted from below his wings, spreading over a large area of the sky before falling towards his opponents. The shape of the feathers began to distort, increasing in size and transforming into a barrage of ravens that dove towards the ground. Countless purple points of light shimmered in the sky as each of the oncoming ravens prepared to use their decrepify attack.

With a swift downward motion, Leon struck his mageblade into the earth below him. He then channeled a fire spell into his right hand and a water spell into his left, holding them up to reveal swirling red and blue auras.

"Storm Cloud Vortex!" He announced as he closed his hands together, holding it in front of his face as a stream of thick white mist fired forward at rapid speeds.

The large cloud filled the sky above him, engulfing the large flock of ravens with a strong gust to elicit a series of loud screeches from the deadly creatures. Leon closed his hands tightly, his fingers interlocking to force a shape manipulation of the spell he had just cast, causing the cloud to shift directions and form a large spiral in the night sky. Trapped in the large spiral were the ravens, unable to escape from the force of the wind within the spell to resemble hundreds of small black specks in the sky.

"Do it now!" He commanded as he turned to face the duelist who had been waiting for the time to strike.

Fiora raised her Highwind across her chest to position it to her left side, sparks of lightning creating a trail of light behind her blade. Realizing the strength of the attack she would need to perform, she channeled additional energy into her blade, multiple streaks of lightning now conducting through the air from her blade towards the ground.

"Take this!" She yelled out as she flung her blade forward, directing multiple Lightning Waves in front of her to create a continuous buzzing sound that filled the air.

As the spell reached the large cloud, the large amount of water in the mist disseminated the lightning, illuminating the dark-gray cloud brightly to create a diffuse field of flashing lights. Multiple turbulent rumbles could be heard as the internal flashes of lightning could be seen in the artificial storm cloud. A set of synchronized screeches followed, the sound of which caused an icy chill to run down the duelist's spine. A shower of charred corpses and feathers began to descend on the ground, the pungent scent of burning flesh reaching Fiora's nose, causing a cringe to cross her face as she raised her sleeve to cover her nose.

In the midst of the shower of charred carrion from the storm cloud, a sharp depression in the spiraling cloud appeared, forming a rapidly elongating spear-like projection that resembled stalactites within a cave. Swain emerged from the projection, diving rapidly before leveling off a dozen feet above the ground. The large raven flew over his opponents, creating a gust of wind in his wake that caused the female champions' hairs to wave wildly in the air. Coming to a hovering position behind them, Swain's head swung in a few circle before bringing it forward, letting out a loud distorted roar as a small red rune circle appeared in front of his face. Two crimson pentagon-shaped symbols appeared within the rune circle in a staggered position relative to each other.

"What's he doing?" Fiora asked, swinging her blade forward to position it with the tip towards her opponent, her eyes watching intently.

As if in response, a larger-scale version of the crimson rune circled formed on the ground, surrounding them. Rune writings that ran along the periphery of the circle glowed brightly before beams of light rose upwards in a curved dome pattern, converging at a position a few meters above where the three of them stood. A third identical crimson rune circle formed at the point of convergence, followed by a column of energy descending from the periphery of this rune circle, engulfing Fiora, Leon, and Lux within its confines. Fiora launched a Lightning Wave spell from the tip of her blade, streaks of electricity colliding against the walls of her confines to create a series of buzzing sounds. She narrowed her eyes and let out an angry grunt under her breath as she saw her attack redirected downwards into the ground harmlessly.

"Tch! Just what is this abil-" Fiora began to ask angrily before being interrupted by Leon, who held a look of shock on his normally calm face.

"This is bad! This is the chaos spell Final Judgment. We need to destroy that circle above us or we're finished! Lux, throw everything you've got at it." He commanded the blonde mage before turning his attention back to the purple haired duelist. "Once we do, finish this."

Fiora acknowledged his intentions immediately, nodding her head slightly as she drew forth her energy to cast a Valor's Blitz spell on herself. She followed this up by channeling her energy into her sword, a bright white glow flowing along the edge of the blade. She watched intently as Leon raised his mageblade above his head, conjuring his energy into it before bringing it down to perform two perpendicular swipes. A bright white cross of energy formed in front of him, following the swings of his blade. Positioning his blade at the point of intersection of the cross, he channeled additional energy into it, causing it to increase in size. He then slowly raised his blade, causing the magical cross to follow its movements, ultimately ending in an upward position.

Lux raised her right hand towards the heavens, a look of determination on her face as she drew out her magic, channeling it into the fingertips of her extended hand. She swiftly projected her energy into the sky to create the outline of a large white triangle above her. After the successful use of her spell against Swain earlier, she felt confident in her ability to use it a second time, increasing the speed of her casting.

"Wave of the Trigram's Light!" She said in a low voice, focusing her energy into firing the three holy spears at the rune circle above her.

Leon raised his eyebrow, shooting her a quick glance in pleasant surprise at the sight of his own technique being used by someone whom had just seen it for the first time days ago. It was an original spell that he had created himself, spending countless hours over the course of weeks to perfect it. Relying on the rare ability to manipulate one's magic energy into holy energy, the Wave of the Trigram's Light is an ability that required a very high level of skill both in shape and nature manipulation. It thus, came as a great shock to him that the blonde next to him had managed to mimic one of his most powerful spells in a fraction of the time that it took for him to create it. He knew at that moment that she had far greater potential than he had ever originally anticipated for the battles to come.

"Asundering Cross," Leon said in a determined voice as he turned his attention back towards his own spell.

A bright flash of light came from the white cross, forcing Fiora to shield her eyes in order to preserve her vision. Dozens of rays of holy energy formed from the large cross, firing a volley of attacks towards the crimson rune circle that remained suspended above their heads. The combined magic of the two holy spells caused a loud explosion to fill the otherwise quiet Kalidorum air. The sound of glass shattering followed as the rune circle above them broke apart into shards of crimson energy that fell towards the ground, each piece slowly dissipating into trails of crystal-like dust. The light that had surrounded them disappeared along with the bright rune circle under their feet, returning the forest to its previously darkened state illuminated only by the specks of crystalline dust that shimmered in the moonlight.

Fiora leapt into the air, a bright spark of light appearing momentarily under her feet as she pushed herself off of the ground. A dim trail of light trailed her as she glided towards the large raven, now hovering motionless in the air in disbelief that his technique had been destroyed. As she neared Swain, she swung out her blade; a bright glow surrounding it caused shadows of the nearby trees to dance on the ground. She channeled her energy into the soles of her feet to launch herself higher, a spark of light appearing under her steel greaves to propel her with greater speeds, appearing right in front of the large raven before swinging her blade upwards.

Swain's raven form could only watch as the Fiora's felt her blade cut into his right wing, the energy running through her blade greatly increasing the strength of her attack and the sharpness of the double-edged mageblade. Despite the tough appearance of her opponent's raven form, the magical augmentation of her blade allowed the duelist to cut clean through its wing. Swain remained motionless as though it failed to realize what had happened until a few seconds had passed and a gush of crimson liquid began to ooze from the vertical cut. He let out a loud distorted cry of pain as the distal half of the wing quickly detached from the rest of his body. Despite the pain, he began to desperately increase the speeds with which he moved his wings in an effort to keep himself in the air.

Fiora continued her upwards trajectory a few more feet before twisting her body to do a back flip in mid air, channeling energy into the soles of her feet to create a spark that propelled her towards the raven. She glided by the tactician's raven form a second time, this time coursing past his left side as she swung her mageblade downwards to deliver a vertical cut through his left wing. She delivered a second clean cut through the full thickness of the wing, causing him to let out a second loud cry of pain as the remaining wing separated from his body. With the wide wingspan of the raven now cut short on both sides, Swain could no longer maintain the weight of this form in the air. As he began to fall rapidly to the ground, Fiora dashed in the air rapidly from side to side, the image of her body now appearing more like a blurred trail of light to her allies below her as she delivered a flurry of cuts to her opponent. The Noxian was thrown in different direction corresponding to the trajectory of her attacks, a trail of crimson mist accompanying each of her attacks.

"Let's end this!" Fiora exclaimed as she dashed upwards a final time, appearing a few meters above Swain's head before turningher body with her head facing downwards, the image of the raven reflecting off of her aqua blue eyes.

Grasping her Highwind with both hands, she held it forward as she let out one last spark of energy from her graves to launch herself downwards. An instant later, her blade stabbed into the head of Swain's raven form, the force of the attack sending him rapidly towards the ground. As Fiora's feet landed on the raven's head, she immediately took off running along the back of the falling raven, maintaining a hold on her blade with both hands below her to keep it embedded in the flesh of her opponent. Large amounts of crimson colored blood exuded from the raven behind her as she increased the length of the cut with every step she took.

"HAAAAA!" She cried out as she neared the tail of Swain's raven form, performing an upwards swing with her Highwind as she leapt off, moments before the creature collided with the ground to fill the forest with a loud crashing sound.

Lux watched in amazement as Fiora performed one final back flip in the air before gracefully landing in a crouched position, her right hand extended forward and pressed to the ground in front of her with her mageblade underneath it.

"Nothing to it," Fiora said with a voice of confidence as raised herself to a standing position, swinging her double-pronged blade out to her right to rid it of the blood that had coated it.

"Fiorie! Are you all right?" Lux yelled as she ran towards the duelist, stopping a few feet away from her when the large raven behind her became surrounded by a bright yellow aura.

Fiora turned around to see the remaining stumps of the raven's wings start to disappear in wisps of black smoke, revealing Swain's human form underneath. The Noxian's breathing was rapid and irregular, indicating that death was fast approaching. He turned his head slightly to look at Fiora, his pupils now returned to the color that she had previously remembered him having during her previous battles against him in the Summoner's Arena.

"Wh-…How? This can't be," Swain managed to utter in a weak voice before his head slowly fell to his side.

The yellow aura surrounding him began to glow brightly before his entire body became consumed by light, breaking apart into countless specks of yellow light that rose into the air, carried away into the skies above. Lux and Fiora watched in confusion as this event transpired in front of them, uncertain as to what it was they had just witnessed.

"Yeah… I'm all right. What about you, are you hurt?" The duelist finally answered when the shock of what had just transpired finally wore off.

"No, I'm fine" The blonde replied with a shake of her head before turning around looking around quickly to find the explorer. "But Ezreal is over there. He was hurt pretty badly."

"He'll be fine." Leon's voice answered from a distance, causing the two girls to turn their attention in time to see the silhouette of him in his long overcoat carrying the unconscious explorer on his shoulder. "I was able to do some preliminary healing on his wounds to stop most of the bleeding, but he also has multiple fractured ribs. Those will take more time to fix. We need to get him back to my place in Piltover so I can continue treating him."

"He told me that he had a car not too far from here along some highway." Lux explained as she quickly ran towards Ezreal, stopping a few feet away from him to let out a sigh of relief when she noticed he was still breathing regularly.

"So that was his? We stopped not too far away from it when we heard a series of explosions in the area. That's how we found you in the first place." Fiora said as she resheathed her mageblade, pacing slowly towards her allies. "We knew you were being transported by train and had been tracking it using some fancy machines that Leon had in Demacia. When we saw that the train had been attacked, we came as soon as we could."

"Yeah…I don't know how he did it, but somehow Ezreal knew where I was as well. He attacked his own country's military to save me, destroying the train I was being transported on in the process." Lux explained.

"We need to move away from this area. After all of the noise from that last battle, it won't be long before this area is crawling with military personnel." Raynes announced, a hint of annoyance in his voice at having to carry the explorer over his shoulders while his companions nonchalantly stood idly by.

"I like that plan! Let's get him somewhere safe and healed up." Lux replied happily after visually examining Ezreal to ensure he was still alive, a smile appearing on her face upon seeing that most of the injured skin on the explorer had been healed by the dark haired mage.

Satisfied that things may finally take a turn for the better, Lux quickly moved to pace alongside the duelist as they left the area, holding a smile on her face despite the countless questions going through her mind. For the moment, she was thankful and content for simply being reunited with people that she thought she would never live to see again.

"Hey, are you two seriously going to walk off and leave me to carry him by myself?" Raynes yelled out with an obviously annoyed voice as he tried hard to keep up with his companions.

"Don't tell me a man like yourself isn't strong enough to do this!" Lux said in a teasing voice as she spun around on her heels, bending forward to stare at the struggling mage.

"You kids…" Leon said as he let out a sigh, shaking his head as he trudged on.

It took a lot of effort for Fiora to hold back laughter at the sight of her struggling companion, as this was the first time she had seen him in such a frustrated state. It didn't really surprise her, as she knew that only Lux could irritate someone in such a playful and entertaining way. Even though her cheerful behavior contrasted Fiora's calm and serious demeanor, the duelist felt a part of her relax to see her antics at work again. For the first time in years, the purple haired girl was able to admit to herself that she was glad to be in the company of another person.

_When you finally face yourself and overcome what has been bringing you down, the weight of the world feels lighter and things seem more hopeful. Even if nothing around you has changed, facing the world becomes easier when you have others you can rely on and yourself to believe in._


	12. Piltover

_Herein lies the power of Atlas, our strength and pride. May it one day be used again to light the path to illumination. Treasure and protect it you must, for were it to fall into the grasps of evil, unlimited would their potential be for darkness._

_- Ezreal, Translation of Subterranean Piltover Runes._

* * *

**Sanctorum, Central Governing District of Piltover**

A small flock of doves walked along the steps to the entrance of the PSION facility, extending their beaks forward to peck on small scraps of consumable food on the concrete surface. The bright early morning sun reflected off of the pure white feathers of the birds, creating the illusion of dancing specks of white migrating along the otherwise dull man-made terrace. A set of footsteps caused the doves to turn their heads towards the source of the noise, taking flight with flaps of their wings in rapid succession at the sight of a woman with long black hair rapidly ascending the steps. Upon walking through the double doors of the concrete facility, she flashed her identification card to a set of guards stationed immediately inside the building. She stood with her arms folded under her breasts as the elevator ascended with a soft humming noise, a look of bitter impatience on her face made apparent by the pursing of her lips together.

_I can't believe this is happening. After all the work we've put into improving our police force, we can't hold onto a single little blonde girl?_Caitlyn thought to herself angrily.

Getting off of the elevators, she navigated the labyrinth of hallways in the advanced military facility, presenting her identification badge a second time to a set of guards stationed to the side of a set of wooden double doors. They acknowledged her with a quick nod of their head, stepping aside to allow the police commander to pass into a conference room surrounded by dark stained wooden walls that were lined with electronic screens. A group of highly decorated police officials and a seated woman with glasses turned their head to see the young woman entering the room, standing up to greet her.

"Director Caitlyn, welcome." A man that looked in his mid-forties, strands of silver alternating with black in his hair, greeted her as she walked into the room. "Have you been briefed on the situation?"

"I've been told that the convoy train carrying Luxanna Crownguard has been compromised. What I want to know is how is it that an entire train of highly trained elite officers couldn't manage to transport a single girl from Demacia to this facility." She demanded, anger filling her voice in her voice.

She had not been accustomed to failure. For years, she had previously been the lone gun of the law in Piltover, handling investigations and successfully catching wanted fugitives on her own. Prior to her joining the League, the Institute of War saw her success at ridding the city of crime and provided funding to Piltover towards the creation of an elite police force, setting her as its director. The creation of this police force led to a massive drop in the crime rate in Piltover, as she oversaw the training of investigative and battle tactics of new recruits. The discovery of the Crystalis artifact underneath Piltover only made it even more effective, as it provided the energy needed for Heimerdinger and the Science Academy to produce advanced weaponry that had effectively put an end to crime in the city.

"The train was more than compromised. It was destroyed from the outside by an unexpected intruder." A second man answered, standing up to reveal a well-built man with short dark brown hair, a stern look on his face as he moved to a nearby computer screen to tap it lightly with an outstretched finger.

A black and white image of Ezreal standing next to Lux appeared on the screens, the two of them taking a battle stance as they faced towards the camera. Caitlyn furrowed her brow upon seeing the image, as she instantly recognized the appearance of the explorer but couldn't explain his actions.

"This was taken from one of our warmechs that had been stored on the train in case of emergencies. You should recognize who it is that's responsible. According to reports, the convoy train was cleanly cut through with some sort of magic, derailing the rear of the train. The Juggernaut Warmech that we had stored on the train in the event of something like this was destroyed in a subsequent fight." He continued to explain.

"Do we have any additional information about this? It doesn't make sense, Ezreal has always been supportive of our government so why would he suddenly turn on us and take such drastic measures to rescue this girl?" Caitlyn asked as she stared at the image on the electronic screens along the wall, an analytical look on her face suggesting that she was deep in thought. "Where are we on locating them?"

"So far, we have nothing. We searched the area and found evidence that a large battle involving the heavy use of magic took place not too far from the wreckage of the Juggernaut. No bodies were found after a thorough sweep so it's uncertain what had happened. " A woman with blonde hair and glasses, who appeared to be similar to Caitlyn in age, announced from her seated position in front of a computer. "We have both of their images running through our system. It'll take time, but if any of the surveillance cameras in the city manages to capture them or their registered vehicles, we'll eventually be able to locate them. According to the video footage from the warmech, the battle left Ezreal heavily injured. He'll need medical care and rest, and Piltover is the closest city within a thousand mile radius. They're likely going to end up in this city eventually if they haven't already entered its borders."

"Good, keep me updated." Caitlyn replied as she acknowledged the female analyst before turning her attention back towards the younger brown-haired man. "Colonel Aronov, once we locate them, dispatch an assault task force to retrieve them. Assume they are highly dangerous but ensure that they are brought here alive, non-lethal force only. Something isn't adding up here and I need to interrogate them."

"Yes ma'am." He replied simply.

"There is yet another matter at hand." The middle-aged man announced unexpectedly as he furrowed his brow to accentuate the developing wrinkles on his face. "As of three days ago, we lost all contact with our forces stationed at the Institute of War."

"What?" The Director asked in shock, shifting her eyes towards the older man to look at him in shock.

"For the past two days, our police force stationed there failed to provide their nightly reports. It's happened before, so we didn't pursue it any further initially, given the intrinsically secure nature of the Institute itself. However, when we called for a check-in of our forces last night, all members of our forces failed to respond." He continued to explain as the blonde analyst pulled up data logs onto the electronic screens lining the walls of the room.

"What of communications with the rest of the Institute?" Caitlyn demanded, a chill running down her spine.

"Nowhere. All lines of communications into the Institute are dead."

"Send an airborne task force to do reconnaissance. I want them to report everything they find the moment they find it." Caitlyn ordered.

An uneasy feeling settled over Caitlyn, causing her stomach to feel slightly nauseous. She couldn't explain what it was that bothered her, but something about the situation felt very unsettling. In the past, her instincts had always led her in the right direction in her investigations. Even though the police force under her leadership was far more advanced than anything she had in the past, a part of her feared for the first time what the outcome might be if her instincts were correct this time.

* * *

**Odinfall, Central District of Piltover**

Streaks of bright orange shone through the blinds of the large westward facing window as the sun began to set on the horizon. Fiora stared out into metropolitan expanse from Leon Raynes' condominium unit, located on one of the upper floors of a tall building overlooking the cityscape. Despite having driven through the labyrinth of elevated roads that made up the advanced infrastructure of the city, the sight of such a large advanced metropolitan center filled her with awe every time she stared out the window. For her, the city of Piltover felt more like another world rather than another city in Valoran.

"It's a marvelous city, isn't it?" The calm voice of Leon Raynes asked as he stepped out from the bedroom, completing his examination of Ezreal's injuries.

"Leon, how did this happen?" The duelist asked after a moment of silence, keeping her gaze focused on the multitude of activity going on in the city.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Last time I was here was five years ago. At the time, it was already an impressive city, built at the top of a mountain and utilizing the nearby swamps as an energy source to power its technology. I saw a zeppelin flying in the air remember thinking it was the first time I had seen any machine capable of flight." Fiora mused with a hint of nostalgia in her voice before turning her attention towards the dark haired mage. "Still, it was nothing like this. Roads built on elevated platforms, electronic screens everywhere used for commonplace things like advertisement, vehicles that can fly by manipulating gravity? How did this city create all of this in such a short time?"

"The operative word isn't create, but rather found…A secret discovery that was kept hidden from the rest of Runeterra." He answered simply.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Three years ago, a series of large caverns were discovered under Piltover by your explorer friend resting in the other room. These caverns were filled with markings that resembled an advanced but ancient civilization that was believed to previously inhabit these lands. At the core of these caverns, a discovery was made. The Crystalis… an ancient crystal that had laid dormant, containing an immense self-renewing energy source that could be tapped into for powering the whole city. It was essentially an unlimited power source that allowed Professor Heimerdinger of the Science Academy to bypass the problem of powering his inventions." He explained as Fiora listened in awe.

"It allowed the Science Academy to create anything it desired, essentially." Fiora replied in disbelief at the secret this advanced city had managed to keep even from its allied nations. "What is the Crystalis?"

"It takes the shape of a massive crystal suspended in an underground cavern, but no one really knows what it is. From the translations of the writings on the walls of the underground caverns, many speculate that it was an invention of a highly advanced ancient civilization that predates the founding of all current societies on Runeterra today. It functions similar to a power generator, only it requires no fuel and when activated, produces more energy than anything that was ever thought possible. Since its incorporation into the city's infrastructure, very few people know the truth about its existence and the public has just been told that everything has been the doing of the Science Academy." Leon continued to explain, sitting down on a couch as the duelist took a few steps towards him.

"Keeping this great a secret even from its own people? How cruel." Fiora added as she raised her right hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in visible annoyance.

"A necessary evil…Demacia has likely done similar things in the past to maintain order in the general public. A power source this strong…if something like this became common knowledge and fell into the wrong hands, there's no telling what they would be capable of."

"So all of these people," Fiora began as she paced back towards the window, stopping to stare at the streets below to see countless people appearing the size of ants moving along the walkways. "That's why they act the way they do."

"Hmm?" The mage asked.

"Yesterday when I rode through the streets of Piltover for the first time, I noticed everyone looked so happy and at peace. They have no idea about the truth of how everything in the cityscape around them exists, do they?" She asked, turning towards Leon to see him shaking his head slightly as he focused his gaze on the duelist.

"There's more than one way to maintain peace in the world. Even if it is a façade, ignorance in itself can be powerful enough to keep the public happy. The same can be said about you, can it not?" He answered, causing Fiora to lower her eyes towards the ground, averting her gaze from her mentor. "You're here now, fighting to protect your life and the lives of those around you all because of a series of events you had no control over. Had someone else taken your place on that fated morning in Demacia and our paths never crossed, would any of the things you've seen and experienced over the past few days have ever concerned you in your wildest imagination?"

"No," She finally answered after a long pause, breaking the silence that had filled the room. "It wouldn't. Had I not been away from the Institute of War, I would have remained the same person; the proud but heartless girl who would cut through anyone who doubted my abilities. Would I have been happier that way? I don't know…But I don't regret the decisions I made and the way things turned out."

Raising her eyes again, Fiora walked away from her place next to the window, her armored leggings producing a loud knock against the ground. Reaching a couch across from Leon Raynes, she flopped down to land on it with a thud accompanied by the soft squeaks of the furniture.

"Despite all the danger and uncertainty with what lies ahead, I feel more like my honest self again." She began, resting her elbows on her knees before bringing her hands against her chin, interlocking her fingers together. "Sure, I might have been accepting of how things were, but what was the point when it was all a façade? Ignorance won't bring true happiness. It only makes people live a lie. A part of me yesterday was jealous to see how peaceful life was for people here, but after saving Lux and Ezreal, I came to realize that happiness was what each of us makes it to be. Being able to save the people I cared about in itself brought me greater joy than any amount of time spent in peace here."

"I'm glad then," Raynes replied, a smile now on his face. "It seems you turned out to be the better person that I had hoped you would-"

"So then it's your turn," Fiora suddenly interrupted, crossing her arms under her chest to stare at Leon with more determined eyes than a moment ago.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked in a coy manner.

"I've trusted you this far and never questioned you about who you really are. You've told me on multiple occasions to live my life by being truthful to myself and yet to this day you have yet to tell me who you really are." She said answered, her voice now a stern contrast to her previously calm, thoughtful voice.

"I've already told you. I'm a scholar from this city who studies the ways of mag-"

"Cut the crap, Leon!" Fiora interrupted accusingly with a raised voice, causing a frown to appear on the dark haired mage's face. "A scholar doesn't possess the skill to use magic at anywhere near the level that you've shown. A person who spends his life reading books can't use a sword at a level that's on par with even my own. They provide guidance and education to warriors, not charge head first into a battle alongside them without hesitation. I know nothing about you, yet everything you say suggests that you know far more about me than you're letting on. Just who are you really and why do you know so much about me?"

"That…I-" He began to answer before being interrupted by Lux's high pitched voice from the other side of the hall.

"Everyone! Come quick!" She yelled out, causing Fiora and Leon to turn their attention towards her, quickly rising from their seated positions to pace towards the bedroom.

Fiora quickly stepped into the bedroom to find a bandaged Ezreal beginning to stir on the bed, opening his eyes slightly to look at his surroundings. Lux sat in a chair next to him, staying by his side overnight as he rested and healed his wounds in a scene reminiscent of the Demacian hospital. The duelist watched the lady of luminosity's eyes lit up as the explorer became more awake, holding onto his hands as Leon examined his injuries. A dark purple bruise spanning the length of his right lower five ribs was now present, a sign of blood under the skin that was to be expected from the multiple fractures he had suffered.

"He's stable…he'll be fine. It took me hours but I was able heal the fractured ribs and the puncture wound in his right lung. His heart is beating regularly at a normal rate, which means he's not bleeding from anywhere anymore. That bruise on his chest may not be the prettiest thing to look at, but it's just a cosmetic thing that will go away with time." Leon announced after he had finished examining him.

"Wha-? Where am I?" Ezreal asked in a slow, dry voice.

"Thank goodness!" Lux exclaimed as she let go of the explorer's hand to embrace him in a tight hug at the shoulders, causing him to let out a groan of pain.

"Woah! Easy there. He's a sensitive guy, don't hurt him again after I just spent all that time healing." Leon chided lightly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lux said as she quickly backed away, letting out a light hearted laugh as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

_It's nice to hear the sound of laughter again._ Fiora thought to herself as she stood leaning her left arm against the door frame. A subtle smile appeared on her face before turning to leave the room to avoid being noticed. _I didn't think I'd get to hear their laughter again. I thought that the only reason I had left to smile was proving my superiority. I never imagined I'd find joy in being around them again._

Moments later, Leon Raynes emerged from the bedroom, leaving the two blonde champions behind. He paused to give Fiora a quick glare as she stood with her back against the wall, her smile fading as she began eyeing her mentor with suspicion. Her conflict with him from earlier had yet to be resolved but a part of her held back from continuing her verbal assault on him. She knew that there would eventually come a time where she would have to face him again with those same questions, but for the moment she was accepting of the way things were.

Lux watched as the dark haired mage left the room, leaving her alone with the recovering explorer again. Sitting down again, she watched as Ezreal took a few deep breaths, turning his head to inspect the environment around him for the first time. When he finally turned his gaze towards her again, she stared back at a loss for words. She didn't want to leave his side in his current condition, but a part of her didn't know how to handle the situation and desperately wanted to dart out of the room. During the past day, she thought of countless things to say to him the moment he regained consciousness, but when the moment was now finally here, the words wouldn't come to her no matter how hard she tried. She had lost her train of thought and nothing she did seemed to help get her figure things out.

"Luxanna," Ezreal began to speak in a low voice, causing the lady of luminosity to snap back to reality as his words broke the tense silence in the room. "Where am I?"

"You're…you're safe now. We're at a friend's place in Piltover. He's been treating all of your injuries and said you'll be fine." Lux managed to say slowly with an obvious sense of discomfort.

"Ahh!" He groaned in pain as he tried to bend forward to sit up, quickly sending his left arm towards the bruised part of his right chest. "Sure doesn't feel like it. How did I get here, what happened? Last thing I remembered was being in the forest with you and getting attacked by some large flying creature."

"It was Jericho Swain."

"Swain?" Ezreal exclaimed before stopping, the look on his face shifting from surprise to one of deep thought. "That's right…I remember now."

"You were badly hurt and I didn't know what to do." Lux continued in a somber voice, lowering her gaze towards the ground to avoid the sight of him in such a weakened state. "All I could think of was the possibility of you dying because you came to rescue me from my captors. My whole life, I've had to rely on others to keep me alive...to the point that I kept getting in everyone's way. That's why I couldn't just stand by and watch you die in front of my eyes. No amount of time in the world would allow me to forgive myself if you had lost your life trying to protect me."

"You…fought for me…" Ezreal said in awe, his eyes opening slightly wider despite his weakened state. "You saved my life!"

"No," Lux interrupted, shaking her head. "I tried my best to keep you from getting hurt but in the end, I still wasn't strong enough. Both of us would have died had Fiora and Leon not intervened. The way they fought was at a level far beyond what I was capable of. I'm sorry, it's my fault that-"

"Lux…Thank you." Ezreal said, causing her to look up in surprise. "You fought against someone that powerful without hesitation to save my life. That isn't a sign of weakness. You're really strong…probably more so than what I would have been capable of in that situation."

"What do you mean? I wasn't strong enough to do anything without their help." Lux insisted.

"You're strong because you have the will to follow through with your desires. Even though you and I have only really known each other for a few months, you were willing to go so far as to risk your life against overwhelming odds to protect me. Strength in combat, anyone can learn over time, but the will to fight and risk everything cannot be taught."

"Well…I…" Lux began to object, struggling to find the right words to say. "I was only able to because of what you had done. You've always had the courage to do what you wanted, without a worrying about whether you would succeed. You've always been the thrill-seeking free spirit I looked up to, coming to my rescue in an instant. All I could do was do my best to keep you from suffering for my sake."

"Free spirit?" Ezreal mused as he examined the lady of luminosity's face before lowering his eyes. "You misunderstand my intention."

"What?" Lux exclaimed in shock.

"The reason I have spent my life exploring the world isn't because I was brave or because I wanted the thrill of doing something daring. It was quite the opposite. I did all of this because I wanted to be free of responsibility from what my actions would have on others." Ezreal answered in a stern voice that sounded even weaker than his previous words.

"Free of responsibility from others? How can you say that after everything you've done for everyone…after what you just did?"

"I traveled the world on my own to explore it, bringing back what discoveries I can. I have no place to really call home. I have no people left to call family. This whole time, I made superficial friendships and professional relations with those I encounter, but never allowed my interactions to get serious enough to where I felt responsible or obligated to anyone. So long as I could keep traveling the world with nothing tying me down, I didn't care what happened to me. When I was forced to become a champion in the League, I hated everything about it."

"Because it kept you from your travels." Lux said, echoing the words that he had said on multiple occasions in the past.

"Because it meant I had obligations to something other than my own desires. I didn't even know what it was I was fighting for in the Summoner's Arenas most of the time, but I knew that my actions could be responsible for vastly affect the outcomes of political conflicts. I didn't want any such responsibility, so I made myself as scarce as possible from everyone just so I wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions that my actions may result in."

"So then… why did you save me?" Lux asked in disbelief.

"I…I don't really know," He responded slowly before turning his head to stare at a point in the ceiling. "I guess it is because you never gave up on me. Everyone has always regarded me as the vagrant who distanced myself from society, but you persisted in trying to understand me better. Even after I had pushed you away the first few times after our battles in the Arenas, you kept trying."

"I remember…you told me those same words back then that you said to me yesterday. It was the first time that anyone had ever said such inspiring words to me. I wanted to know more about the man behind his words."

"Yeah. That's why when you asked me for my help with that little book project of yours, I agreed to it. With no obligations meant I had no responsibility to anyone…that's what I used to think. But that wasn't true anymore, not after you asked me for my help. I had no idea until after I had finished my research of the danger that you were in." He explained in a tone that felt more as though he was thinking aloud.

"The danger I was in? Ezreal…I didn't want to ask you this while you were still hurt but what exactly did you find?" Lux asked, perplexed by the explorer's last words.

"I think I figured out what is going on and how it relates to why you were taken by this city's police force. That's why Swain appeared in the forest. I don't know what happened after I was knocked unconscious, but he wasn't there because of you. He was there because he was coming after me to kill me after he had failed to do it just days ago."

"Kill you? You two never saw eye to eye, but why did he suddenly want to kill you? Why he acting so weird and what does it have to do with what else is going on?"

"Swain, the Institute, Piltover, Genesis, it's all on a collision course that's going to eventually consume this world in darkness. Lux, whatever you've gotten me, yourself, and everyone else here into is far more dangerous than anything that anyone has ever seen. I came and saved you and help you because this time, if I didn't do everything that I possibly could, I would have been responsible for allowing the end of everything to happen." He continued in a serious tone, his stare now focused on Lux reflecting the gravity of the situation.

"The end… of everything?" Lux said with her eyes wide open in terror, a chill running down her spine as she quickly stood up from her seated position. "Ezreal, you're scaring me now. If this is a joke, please stop it."

"There is no joke to any of this. You should get the others in here as well. You all need to hear what it is that I've found and do everything possible to stop it from hap-" He began to say before being interrupted by the overhead light being shut off spontaneously, leaving the room dark with only the dim twilight in the western horizon as the only light source. "What the?"

Lux looked around the room in surprise before moving to the light switch, flipping it up and down to no avail.

"A power outage?" Lux began to say before the sound of a loud continuous machine-like rumble coming from the outside began to increase in intensity.

She turned her head in time to see a bright light coming from the outside sky flooding into the room as a Piltover airship descended from above. She stood with her body fixed to the ground, mortified at what she was watching and unable to move.

"Lux, Ezreal! Move!" Fiora exclaimed as she ran to the doorway, an intense look of ferocity on her face as she beckoned them with her free hand, her unsheathed mageblade held in the other.

Ezreal bent forward to sit into an upright position, wincing as pain shot up from the right side of his chest. He did his best to ignore it and forced himself to a standing position, pleasantly surprised to find that with the exception of the rib injury, the rest of his body felt fine. Lux quickly followed the explorer from behind to ensure that he was able to keep up, shooting a concerned look at the duelist, who stood motionless for a while as she stared out the bedroom window with aqua blue globes behind narrowed eyelids.

Leon quickly opened the front door, standing adjacent to the door before sticking his head slightly forward to look for the presence of incoming Piltover soldiers.

"Coast is clear for now." Leon said in a low voice before turning around as a realization hit him.

Quickly pacing to the opposite corner of the living room, Raynes proceeded to pick a large case off of a shelf. Opening it, he drew out a long metallic staff that shimmered brilliantly a gold and silver color as light from the airship floodlight coming through the windows reflected off of it.

"Luxanna Crownguard, take this." He said as he approached the lady of luminosity. "It is an ancient relic known as Celestia. They are rumored to be handed down since the days of the Shaman Wizards of an ancient civilization that once existed in Runeterra. It was mine, but given the circumstances, you would benefit more from having a weapon to augment your abilities."

Taking the staff, Lux examined the weapon with amazement. Despite what the dark haired mage had said about it being an artifact from a past civilization, the ornate staff was flawlessly adorned with golden rune writings engraved into the staff. Running a small amount of her magic energy through it, the staff instantly lit up brightly, surprising the blonde with the speed and power that the staff allowed her to cast the spell.

"What about you? Don't you need it?" She asked, looking up at Leon with arched eyes of concern.

"I can fight in more ways than one." He responded, unsheating his Blazing Edge as he walked past her to survey the hallway of the condominium building a second time.

"Coast is clear, let's go!" He announced.

"Wait," Lux said as her military training kicked in, causing her companions to turn towards her. "We're in confined corridors likely faced off against multiple enemy soldiers. We'll need a formation. Leon and Fiora, you two take point and lead the way out of here. Check your corners and turns because if these are the same people who kidnapped me, they'll be using projectile weaponry. Make sure you can close the distance between yourselves and the enemies before they can pull the trigger, and if not, hold position until they're at a more desirable distance. Ezreal, follow them and try to keep up, avoid fighting in your condition. I'll cover you from behind, as I can use the distance between us and hostiles that try to flank us to my advantage."

_Well there's a side of you I've never seen before._Fiora thought to herself as the blonde announced her analysis of the situation.

Around her, Lux had always been the cheerful, carefree girl from her childhood. She knew that the lady of luminosity had underwent extensive military training, as she had spent years away from home during her teenage years. She had expected that after the time spent in the Demacian army, her friend would return as a different person but instead, years had passed and despite all the different missions that she had been sent on, Lux never showed signs that anything had ever changed. It thus came as a surprise to the duelist to see how quickly her friend was able to adapt to the situation and instantly change her persona.

"The front doors on the ground level will likely be covered so our best shot at getting out is the parking garage underground." She continued with a stern look on her face. "Going down the stairs will cause too much noise from this high up and get us caught. Given that they're not here yet, it means they don't know which floor we're on, so that gives us some time. There's a really high probability that soldiers will be ascending in the elevators, so we should avoid using those as we normally would as well. We can, however, use the elevator shafts. They'll likely start by sending their men to the top floor and sweep downwards one floor at a time so if we hurry, we can get under the elevator and I can lower us to the parking level."

"Right, stay close then." Fiora added as she and Raynes entered the hallway, their respective mage blades held to their right in a defensive position as they paced quickly down the long corridor, their companions trailing close behind.

Upon reaching the elevator, Fiora reached to the left side of her waist to draw out a small parrying blade from her belt, stabbing it into the narrow opening in the double doors. With a firm twist of her wrist, the golden colored doors separated, revealing the dark metallic elevator shaft. Pulling the door apart completely, a continuous machine-like hum filled the hallway, drowning out the sound of the Piltover airship outside.

Lux stuck her head through the doors, peering up and down but was unable to determine the current location of the elevator car. Quickly holding her Celestia staff in front of her, she channeled her magic into it to form a spherical barrier that quickly expanded, surrounding her entire party in its confines. Holding her staff upwards, she felt herself lifting off of the ground alongside her companions before the barrier transported them into the elevator shaft, descending at a steady pace. Countless doors passed them as they descended from the 54th story of the tall complex, large numbers corresponding the respective floors painted in white along the side wall.

A loud rumble followed by a louder hum filled the elevator shaft as they descended past a door marked with a large "2", causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Fiora looked down before opening her eyes wide in shock at the sight of the elevator car under them beginning its ascent from the lowest level.

"Damn it! Get us down there quick, we need to get out of here now!" The duelist exclaimed, drawing out her magic into her blade to surround it with a layer of wind magic, creating a breeze around them. "Make me an opening in the barrier."

Lux quickly swung her staff in a downward direction, causing them to plummet at far greater speeds. Raising her free hand, the lady of luminosity pressed it against the surface of the barrier, causing a vertical line of light to form before opening to each side in a manner resembling the doors of an elevator.

As they passed the door marked "L", Fiora quickly leapt forward, passing through the opening in the barrier as she held her Highwind in front of her left shoulder. She delivered a quick set of three slashes to the door marked "P1", following it rapidly with a lightning spell that she had channeled into her free hand to force it open with an explosion.

"Hurry! Move it!" She yelled out as she tumbled through the cloud of smoke to land on the concrete ground of the parking garage.

The rest of her party followed suit, leaping from the barrier to cross the threshold of the elevator door, landing on the hard concrete floor below them. The sound of the machine-like hum becoming muffled a second later signaled the passing of the elevator car, narrowly missing Ezreal by a few inches as his feet managed to cross through the threshold into the parking garage moments before getting crushed.

"Everyone all right?" Lux asked as she stood up, brushing off dust that had collected on her loose fitting green sweater when she landed.

"Yeah. What ab-" The duelist began to reply before stopping as she caught sight of the explorer kneeled on the ground, his left hand clenched over the right lower part of his chest that had been injured.

Realizing the same thing, Leon quickly walked over to him, lifting his loose fitting shirt to examine the area briefly.

"Nothing new is broken, just that he'll be sore like this for a while. Unfortunately he won't be able to tolerate much more of this kind of stress, which is going to be a problem in situations like this." Raynes said after a pause.

Lux let out a sigh of relief at the good news before the sound of yelling and rapid footsteps approaching in the distance cut her moment short. Turning to look at Ezreal showing signs of pain as he stood up, she knew that he would not be able to withstand another battle in his condition. She had just saved him from dying and yet another inevitable fight was fast approaching. She looked around for a place to hide but knew that the area would be crawling with hostile soldiers within minutes, and every corner of the area would be checked.

"Lux!" Fiora said, interrupting the blonde's train of thought. "You can manipulate light to cloak yourself and things around you, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't do that in a wide enough area to cover all four of us." She replied.

"What about two?" The duelist said, turning her head slight to look at Ezreal still overcoming the pain from his injuries.

"Wh-…Yeah I think I can do that but what about you two?" The blonde mage asked, realizing her friend's intentions. "I can't just leave you here, you're not doing this alone again!"

"She's not." Raynes interrupted, causing both of them to turn their attention towards the black haired mage. "Right now, Ezreal is in no shape to be able to put up a fight if he stays with us. The priority right now is getting him out of harm's way. You've been trained in the art of espionage and escape so I believe you should have no problem getting out of here."

"Where should we meet up again?" Lux asked hesitantly.

"West Point of Piltover. Keep yourselves cloaked and out of sight even after you leave the building. They have cameras everywhere in the city, which is how I suspect they were able to find us." Leon commanded."

"Good luck," Fiora added in, turning around towards the direction of the oncoming soldiers as she swung out her mage blade to her right side. "We'll hold them off."

Hearing the confidence in the voice of her companions, Lux's hesitation disappeared as she finally became content with their decision. Grabbing a hold of Ezreal's hand, she began to guide the explorer in the opposite direction, turning a corner and hiding behind it. She began to surround herself with a thin layer of light as she drew out her magic, holding her staff in front of herself and Ezreal. A bright light surrounded the staff, growing in size before it enveloped the two of them.

Colors began to form in the cloak of light, twisting and distorting to cause the explorer to watch in amazement as the color of the environment around them began to become inverted. Moments later, as the cloak around them stabilized, the dark garage was now a bright white color, save for the ceiling lights that appeared to give off rays of black.

"They shouldn't be able to see us now, but tread lightly." Lux said to her companion. "Let's go!"

Ezreal nodded in acknowledgement, following the lady of luminosity as she held onto him with her free hand, her other hand holding onto her staff in a firm position in front of her. As they ascended the stairwell to enter the lobby level, numerous footsteps echoed through the corridor from above. Reaching the lobby, they were shocked to find it swarming with dozens of Piltover soldiers armed with assault rifles wearing composite armor uniforms identical to the ones worn by her assailants days ago.

Without saying a word, Lux and Ezreal maneuvered around the soldiers, taking care to remain silent during their movements. Upon emerging past the front doors of the building, they saw that a perimeter comprising of numerous road blocks and soldiers. The sound of a series of loud thumps of steel colliding against concrete caused them to turn their heads in time to see a Juggernaut Warmech making its descent into the parking garage. Knowing what that machine was capable of, a part of Lux wanted to abandon her escape mission and return to the rest of her companions. Even though her instincts wanted her to go back, she knew what she had to do and proceeded with their escape, sneaking past the roadblock without any troubles.

_Even with all the self-confidence in the world, it's not enough to only believe in ourselves. Sometimes we need to do what we must and put our trust in others to come through. In the meantime, all we can do is hope that in the end, things will all work out._


	13. The Sixth Day

_The sixth day after the omen in Demacia was the beginning of our end. Even if it was short-lived, for the first time, it didn't really matter who we were or where we came from. All of our differences, our individual goals, and our allegiances were cast aside. Our only purpose was the hope that light would remain and life itself would not be consumed by chaos._

_- Memoires of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**Odinfall, Central District of Piltover**

"Spread out! Check every corner!" The lead soldier whispered into his comm. unit, performing a set of hand signals towards the rest of his task force with the slight turn of his body.

Acknowledging him, the two dozen men trailing him raised their rifles and began to diverge into three groups, spreading out into a scouting formation to cover more ground. Their footsteps echoed through the parking garage and the flexures in their composite armor grinded at the knees as they moved. Their scouting technique was thorough but predictable, keeping their distance from confined areas as they conducted their search.

Fiora and Leon crouched with their backs pressed against the door of an older looking sedan, paint chipping away from its surface evidence of its wear from extended use in snowy environments. She narrowed her eyes as the sound of three sets of rhythmic footsteps became louder until they couldn't have been more than a few feet away. Turning her gaze towards her mentor, she nodded as he raised three fingers in front of his face before gesturing to move.

_Three…two…one…Go!_She thought to herself before the two of them lunged from their crouched position towards three soldiers that had appeared a few feet away from them.

"It's th-," The first armed man managed to utter before a swift kick from the duelist sent him backwards, colliding into a second soldier that was directly behind him.

As the two soldiers fell to the ground with a loud groan, their third companion quickly his rifle at the duelist in time to see a satisfied grin on her face. A quick leg sweep from behind by Leon at the soldier's knees sent a surge of pain up his legs, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he pulled the trigger. Bullets flew wildly from the rifle in his hand as he fell, causing Fiora to quickly lunge to her right to avoid being hit by a stray shot. A swift kick to the head by the dark haired mage caused the soldier to let out a soft groan of pain before letting go of the trigger, putting an end to the barrage of bullets.

The encounter quickly attracted the rest of the Piltover raid team to storm the area, a second round of loud cracks now filling the air as a dozen nearby soldiers crouched on the ground and began to open fire at them. Ducking behind a car, Fiora quickly drew forth her magic to cast a Valor's Blitz spell, surrounding herself in a thin aura of white light. Sparks flew from her soles as she quickly dashed from behind the car, a trail of bullets following her path as the soldiers struggled to keep up with her augmented speed. Within moments, she had managed to get behind the firing line, leaping into the air to do a forward flip as she drew out her Highwind in midair. The soldiers could only watch as she landed next to them, unable to react quick enough as she spun around her heels with her blade extended outwards to deliver a Spiral Slash against the soldiers, drawing blood from those closest to her.

As the remainder of her opponents in the distance took aim to retaliate, she changed her attack paradigm, grabbing the gun of one of the wounded soldiers as she quickly spun around behind him, propping him against her body to use as a meat shield as gunfire rained on her. Seeing their attacks hit only their ally, the soldiers quickly ceased their attack, giving Fiora the opportunity to kick her fallen hostage towards them. This moment of distraction allowed the duelist to sprint towards them, unloading the magazine in the rifle she had managed to capture in her left hand as cover fire. As the soldiers quickly moved to avoid the barrage of gunfire, she channeled a wind spell through her blade.

"Enjoy the ride!" She said as she closed the gap between her and her enemies, swinging out her blade to launch an Aero Wave, which resembled a cloudy crescent, towards the soldiers to knock them off their feet into the air. They let out cries of fear as they felt themselves lifted off of the ground, dropping their rifles as they were sent flying backwards before colliding hard against the wall behind them.

"Wasn't even a challenge." The duelist said in a low voice before turning to see Leon engaged against a second group of soldiers.

Countless hexagons of energy formed in front of Raynes as he raised his hand in front of him before they merged to form a large blue crystal-shaped shield. As a second group of a dozen soldiers opened fire on him, he stood motionless behind the crystal barrier, their projectiles colliding with the shield only to be deflected off of its surface. They ceased their attacks as they realized that none of their attacks were connecting.

"This is…sorcery!" One of the soldiers managed to exclaim before a painful cold sensation ran through his arms.

He looked down to find that his hands and weapon were now bound together by ice that had surrounded his whole forearm, slowing extending upwards towards his shoulders.

"WHA-What is-" He managed to utter as he looked up in time to see a half a dozen orbs of blue energy swirling in front of Raynes in a circular pattern.

The other soldiers looked in horror as the black haired mage swung out his arm to send the barrage of blue energy towards the soldiers, each of them colliding with a soldier. As his attacks connected, shards of ice formed on the soldiers, completely restricting their movements as they slowly expanded in size to engulf them in ice.

"You bastard!" One of the few remaining soldiers yelled out angrily over his fallen allies, raising his weapon, a rocket propelled grenade launcher before firing it towards the dark haired mage.

A loud explosion filled the room, followed by the appearance of flames that engulfed the area where Leon had stood. Fiora's heart sunk at the sight of this, as she couldn't tell whether her mentor managed to survive through that attack. She still didn't know who he really was but for the moment, he was her only ally. Smoke in the area obstructed her view of the battle scene. As she began to sprint towards the soldiers angrily, a gust of wind from the center of the immolation cleared the area of smoke and dust, stopping her in her tracks. In the middle of this shockwave stood Raynes, the crystal shield in front of him still intact as he remained unscratched despite the large explosion.

"Ground Devastation." He said in a low voice as he fell to a kneel, slamming the palm of his right hand into the ground.

A bright green rune circle appeared under the remaining soldier, causing them to let out a gasp at the sight of being surrounded by the spell. Before they could react, the ground under them began to destabilize, crumbling before shards of earth rose from the ground. The force of the rising earth sent the soldiers airborne, colliding into the concrete ceiling above them before landing on the crumbled ground below.

With the remaining soldiers incapacitated, Leon turned his gaze towards Fiora, who now slowly made her way towards him. Before she could say anything, the sound of loud stomping filled the air, gradually increasing in intensity. Turning their attention towards the direction that the sound was coming from, they saw the silhouette of a gigantic machine that moved on two large metallic legs descending into the parking garage from the world outside.

"A Juggernaut Warmech. It's a heavy assault weapon based off of the machine created by a Yordle champion in the League." Leon warned as he drew out his Blazing Edge, swinging it in a smooth circular motion over his head before holding it to his right side.

"Yeah, I've seen it before…and just like Rumble's machine in the Summoner's Arean," Fiora responded before swinging her Highwind forward, holding the pointed end towards the approaching warmech. "It's time to scrap this hunk of metal!"

Stopping its movements, the warmech opened a sliding panel in the middle of its main body, revealing a set of three spears loaded into tube like structures. They fired in sequential order, sending large harpoon-like projectiles towards the fugitives.

Upon seeing the appearance of the harpoons, Leon and Fiora dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the attacks as they flew by with a high pitched whistle. The duelist recomposed herself as she stood up, lunging forward to close the gap between herself and the large machine. The warmech brought up its left mace arm to defend, filling the air with the sound of clashing steel as Fiora brought her blade down.

Using its strength to its advantage, the Juggernaut swung its arm upwards with rapid speeds as it conducted electricity through the weapon to create a spark before knocking the purple haired girl into the air. Turning her body around while airborne, Fiora landed against the ceiling on her feet before pushing off to launch herself towards the war machine. Channeling her magic into her blade, she surrounded it in a shearing wind spell that flowed rapidly along the edge of the blade. Metal collided a second time, this time the magic augmentation of the duelist's blade overcoming the thick armored mace to create a clean cut along the length of the mace.

As the lower part of the mace arm fell off, sparks of lightning flew wildly from the interior of the arm, now visible to show delicate beams of metal, interconnected to form a cage that allowed it to conduct electricity without damaging the circuitry within. The duelist followed this up with a vertical swing of her Aero augmented blade in order to cleanly cut the rest of the arm off at the less armored upper portion, causing a loud crash to ring throughout the garage as the heavy arm landed on the concrete below.

Turning its body on a rotating pivot located above its legs, the warmech brought its right around before releasing a large stream of flames towards the duelist at point blank range. Fiora quickly channeled additional energy into her blade before swinging it outwards to launch an Aero Wave attack at the flames. Rather than deflecting the flames, however, the wind spell only served to fuel with additional oxygen, intensifying the flame and causing it to expand wildly. The duelist watched in horror as the large ball of flames began to surround her, unable to act in time to escape.

"Arctic Shield!" Leon's voice rang through the garage before a large pillar of ice rose between the duelist and the flames in front of her.

The pillar of ice rapidly rose to the ceiling before expanding outwards to form a wall of ice in front of the duelist, forming a shield impenetrable to the flames on the other side. A flowing blue energy ran through the length of the ice wall, feeding its strength to avoid being melted by the intense flames. Fiora turned around in time to see her mentor's free hand held outwards, an aura of blue energy surrounding it in a flowing fashion similar to that within the ice wall.

"Frost Lance!" He said as he clenched his open hand into a fist.

The duelist watched as the ice wall began to glow brightly, the flow of energy now concentrating into a dozen points along the wall. Spear-like projections extended from the ice wall before breaking apart into sharp shards of ice that remained suspended in the air the block the oncoming flames. A soft whistle filled the air as the shards of ice appeared to launch themselves towards the machine synchronously, rapidly pushing the flames back to the warmech before colliding with its armored hull to create a series of crushing sounds. A series of sparks flew from the machine moments later, visible through the dust as the heavy armor that had encased its main body had been compromised. With its circuits now exposed, the Juggernaut bowed forward to reveal three large missiles mounted on its back, aiming them towards its opponents as flames began to erupt from the back of the leftmost one.

"Don't even think about it!" Fiora said as she instinctively channeled a set of three Blitz spells to swirl around her free left hand.

With quick motions, she swung her hand outwards to launch the barrage of blitz spells aimed at the rockets. Only one of the missiles managed to successfully lift off from the back of the warmech before colliding with a silver sphere of energy, causing a massive explosion. The collision of the other two Blitz spells with the remaining missiles, still mounted on the back of the warmech, created similar explosions. Flames emerged from the explosion, engulfing the machine in its entirety.

The duelist dashed away from the machine to avoid the ensuing flames as a series of smaller explosions filled the air, corresponding to the overheating and subsequent destruction of the warmech's inner circuitry. As the flames began to retreat after the blasts ceased, Fiora stopped to turn around one last time to watch as the warmech become reduced to a smoldering pile of metal. The sound of footsteps approaching her caused her to turn to face her companion, whose gaze was also fixed on the immolation in front of them.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Fiora said, causing the dark-haired mage to nod slightly in acknowledgement.

"Come on, let's make our escape. We don't know what else they'll send at us if we stay." Leon finally said after a short pause.

Resheathing their mageblades, they took off on a run towards the Graviton Cycles. This time, the duelist had no hesitations with mounting the bike, quickly putting on her helmet before the familiar humming of the gravity drive system filled the area. The sound of gunfire filled the room as another task force of soldiers appeared in the distance, a barrage of bullets colliding with the nearby structures.

Knowing that this was going to be a never-ending battle if they were to stay, Leon and Fiora quickly shifted their bikes into a forward drive, the humming sound increasing in intensity to echo through the garage as they took. Moving at high speeds, they rapidly approached the firing soldiers that blocked the path to the exit driveway, maneuvering left and right to avoid their gunfire. Fiora drew out her Highwind as they neared the soldiers, channeling an Aero Wave spell through it before swinging it forward to create a vertical crescent of wind that extended into the ground, creating a fissure in the concrete as it moved. Upon reaching the soldier's formation, the impact of the wind spell against the riflemen sent the few closest to the spell airborne, causing them to let out loud screams as they flew backwards.

Leon simultaneously formed a set of five Blitz spells to swirl around his right hand, firing them towards the soldiers closest to them. The impact of the silver spheres against the soldiers caused them to let out a loud cry of pain before they collapsed to the ground, their eyes remaining open to see the two Graviton Cycles pass them but unable to make any moves to stop them.

Fiora and Leon emerged from the parking garage onto the street level to see themselves surrounded by military vehicles that formed a two block perimeter around the building.

"Freeze!" A loud voice echoed through the air as countless soldiers turned their attention towards the sound of the high pitched hum coming from their Graviton Cycles.

Rapid gunfire erupted from their rifles to create a series of cracking sounds that filled the air. Knowing the enemy was far too numerous for them to engage without turning the streets of Piltover into a massacre, they quickly spun their cycles to their right and took off on the main street towards the roadblock in the distance. Fiora narrowed her eyes behind the visor of her helmet as she analyzed the composition of the roadblock: two large slabs of heavy concrete that took up most of the width of the street except for a few small gaps that were blocked off by military vehicles positioned to allow only pedestrian traffic to cross. Knowing that there was not going to be enough space for their Graviton Cycles to go through, Fiora turned her gaze towards Leon.

"You crack it open and I'll blow it open!" Leon said, acknowledging the duelist's assessment of the situation.

Fiora removed her right hand from the handle bar to raise it up, positioning it directly ahead of her before drawing out her magic to create a set of three Blitz spheres that revolved around her right palm. As they came within a block of the roadblock, the duelist fired off the barrage of Blitz spheres at the concrete road block. The soldiers that guarded this portion of the military perimeter dove away without hesitation, narrowing avoiding direct hits from the attacks. A series of explosions accompanied the collision of the spells with the concrete slabs, causing them to break apart into large fragments. As the solid slab began to crumble from the force of the duelist's attacks, Leon channeled wind magic into his Blazing Edge, surrounding it in a wide layer of cloudy swirls.

"Aero Devastation!" He yelled as he narrowed his eyelids to fire off the powerful wind projectile the surrounded his blade towards the crumbling wall.

It was almost instantaneous, the slabs of concrete that began to crumble appeared to almost vaporize in an instant as the force of the powerful wind attack sheared into the fragments of stone. Within mere moments, the majority of the concrete slabs disappeared, leaving behind a wide fissure. A curved dip formed in the ground between the remains of the roadblock as the force of the attack sheared into the road itself. The guards posted at the roadblock were only able to turn their heads to watch as the two Graviton Cycles sped by through the gap their riders had created.

"Perimeter has been breached, deploy pursuit teams immediately!" A voice said over a loudspeaker in the area.

The sound of multiple high pitched hums was fast approaching as Fiora and Leon sped through the colorfully illuminated streets of Piltover. Turning her head backwards for a moment, the duelist caught a glimpse of four armored soldiers approaching on Graviton Cycles.

Realizing the same thing, Raynes signaled to the duelist to follow him as he made a swift right turn. Over the next few minutes, Fiora trailed behind him as he made numerous turns through the complex network of streets in Piltover in an effort to lose their pursuers. The longer the pursuit went on, however, the closer the soldiers came to catching up with them. They eventually ended up on a wider two way street positioned on an elevated platform before two of the soldiers increased the speed of their pursuit, ending up on each side of the fleeing fugitives.

"Die you bitch!" One yelled out angrily as he raised his rifle with his right hand, unloading his magazine at the duelist.

Bullets connected with the gravity drive discs on Fiora's cycle, causing it to suddenly slow down before sparks flew. Moving on instinct, she cast a Valor's Blitz spell on herself before quickly leaping off of her cycle, gliding through the air before diving towards the assaulting soldier's cycle. Drawing out her mage blade, she swung it downward as she landed, embedding it into the engine of the cycle.

"Go to hell!" She retorted angrily as swung herself around, using the embedded sword as a pivot to deliver a swift kick to the soldier's head, knocking him off of the moving cycle onto the streets.

She quickly landed on the seat of the soldier's Graviton Cycle as sparks began to fly from where her mageblade had connected with the vehicle. Pulling out the sword with both hands, she quickly leapt off of the failing vehicle, doing a mid-air flip over Leon's cycle. With a swift move, she lunged downward to latch onto the front of the second soldier's bike, causing him to release his grip of the cycle as he let out a cry of surprise. With a set of two quick blows to the soldier's head using the hilt of her mage blade, she flung him off of the cycle before swinging herself around to assume control of the vehicle and continue their escape.

"Impressive…dangerous but impressive." Leon said after watching her skirmish unfold.

"Don't mess with me." She replied proudly before returning her focus towards their escape. "Two more are fast approaching, got any strateg-"

Fiora stopped in mid-sentence as the brightly lit street around her suddenly became pitch black. Without warning, the shimmering lights and colorful advertisements in the city of lights faded, transforming the brightly lit metropolitan into a dark abyss where the only sources of light were the headlights of motor vehicles.

"Wha- What's going on?" She asked as she looked around frantically in a perplexed state. "Is this a trap?"

She turned her head slightly to look at the two pursuing soldiers mounted on their Graviton Cycles, watching as they themselves lost their composure in response to the power outage. It was evident that they were just as shocked at what was happening.

_No, something else is going on. It's not just a few streets but the whole city seems to have lost power._Fiora thought to herself as she stared into the dark abyss ahead, seeing no signs of lighting in the visible distance.

A loud rumble began to shake the elevated road underneath them, causing the duelist to snap out of her thoughts. She began to feel her Graviton Cycle sway to each side in an unsteady manner. Initially cursing the technology under her, she began to notice that despite the tilting of the bike, the road underneath her remained level with her field of vision.

"Leon, the road, what's happening?" She yelled out upon realizing that it was not her bike that was malfunctioning, but rather the entire street underneath her becoming unstable.

"We need to get off of here now!" He commanded before banking a sharp right turn with Fiora following. "These streets are suspended in the air and fortified into position using energy. Whatever is affecting the lights in the city has also affected the roads. They're going to collapse!"

The rumbling that ran throughout the city intensified. The previously solid road, comprised of countless green metallic segments that had held together tightly began to separate. Fiora felt a sensation of freefall as the road under her began to collapse to the ground level underneath. Redlining the speed, she followed Raynes as he made an attempted dash towards an off-ramp that would take them to ground level.

The segment of road adjacent to the off ramp began to collapse as they reached it, causing them to look in horror as the concrete off ramp appeared to ascend, rising into the air like a stone barricade to cut them off. Leon's muscles tightened as he managed to reach the off-ramp, applying backwards force on the handlebars and shifting his weight to draw it upwards. The collision of the bottom of his bike against the rising concrete sent sparks to fly. It took all of his effort to try to regain control of his cycle, ultimately failing to keep it upright and leaping off in abandonment.

_Shit, I'm not going to make it!_Fiora thought as she saw that the road under her had already fallen by at least a few feet and was only getting worse.

Upon reaching a few feet away from the rapidly rising concrete ahead of her, she pushed herself off of the bike into the air, using the remains of her gravity manipulation spell earlier to rise above the level of the off ramp. No longer had she managed to rise above the level of the road than the sound of an explosion rang from underneath her as the Graviton Cycle collided head on against solid concrete. Her eyes opened wide in horror as she began to fall towards the hard ground at rapid speeds, fueled by the momentum of her speeding cycle.

_Damn it, is this how it ends?_She thought to herself, closing her eyes and holding her arm to her face to brace for the inevitable.

She braced herself for a pain unlike any other she had previous experienced upon landing on the ground, one that would accompany the breaking of likely every bone in her body, as was to be expected at these speeds. Instead, she felt nothing but a cold sensation around her. She couldn't explain the sensation and could only assume that she was dead and that her mind had protected her from the trauma of it all. She forced her eyes open, expecting to find herself in an afterlife type of world, only to find herself unable to breathe.

A choking sensation ran through her as a small amount of cold fluid entered her lungs. She gasped for air and as if in response, the large orb of water that surrounded her collapsed, sending her falling a few feet onto the ground below. A pain ran up her back as she landed on her tailbone, causing her to wince in pain as she coughed, gasping for breath. Recomposing herself, she looked around her to find a large amount of water running down the side of the street. Her clothes were completely soaked through, droplets of water falling from the strands of her hair as she struggled to sit up.

"What the…what just happened?" She managed to utter out before turning to see Raynes approaching her. "Did you just…break my fall?"

"I accept your gratitude." Leon responded sarcastically. "I said your stunt earlier looked impressive, but it was also really reckless just like this was. If I hadn't crashed my own cycle in time to see your fall, the injuries you would have sustained would be fatal, far beyond what I could heal."

Fiora spent the next few minutes kneeling on the ground as she breathed hard, letting out a series of coughs to bring up the rest of the water she had inhaled. Taking a moment to analyze the situation, she had the uneasy feeling that something had gone terribly wrong to send this previously peaceful city of lights into darkness. Standing up to look into the distance, she noticed an orange haze that spread diffusely over the city, multiple plumes rising into the night sky to paint it gray. She knew that the damage she had just experienced was but a sample of what was going on all over the city.

"What caused all of this? What could throw this utopian city into chaos like this? Is all of this happening because of us?" She asked out loud with a tense voice.

"No…something else is going on. I don't know why all of this is happening, but we can't stay here. We need to meet up with the others and go from there. Hopefully they got out safely." Leon replied, gesturing for the duelist to follow.

Hours passed as Leon and Fiora wandered through the dark streets of Piltover, gradually making their way towards the West Point of the city. With every corner she turned, all that was reflected off of the duelist's eyes were scenes of chaos as people roamed the street with cries of despair. Countless people flooded the streets, many of whom were injured from the collapse of the city's elevated road system. She knew it was illogical but couldn't help feel somehow responsible for the chaos that was spreading, that her presence in this utopia alone tainted it and threw it into darkness. They roamed through the streets silently to avoid attracting attention. Despite the chaos, they were still wanted fugitives in the city. Every person in the city had the potential to recognize and blame them for the destruction going on in the city, as well as take matters into their own hands.

"Fiora, let's stop here for a bit." Leon finally said, breaking what seemed like an endless silence when they reached an empty street. "You wanted to know what could cause this to happen?"

"Yeah. What are you thinking?"

"The Crystalis," He said as he pointed downwards towards the ground. "It has failed."

"What? You said that it was essentially an unlimited power source. How could it cause all of this damage?" She asked in disbelief.

"How it failed, I don't know. But everything you're seeing around you is the result of building a city far beyond its own limits." Raynes answered, almost with a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you say that?"

"After it was discovered, the whole city was practically reengineered to be built around the power of the Crystalis. Without even considering the possibility that it could fail, the entire city's power grid was connected to it. Even roads were reformed into sky bridges that in no way could be supported using normal physics. Everything was redone to create a modern city that was almost designed to flaunt its power and superiority."

"Pride." Fiora interjected, lowering her eyes slightly. "The happiness of an entire city built on lies and a foundation of hubris…with peace lasting for as long as the pride was still there. Once that foundation ran out, everything else fell with it. I know that feeling all too well."

"History teaches us that civilizations have collapsed for similar reasons. After tonight, the people will begin to question their leaders. Only time will tell if this society is resilient enough to rebound, or fall like many others have in-" He began to say before being interrupted from behind.

"Hey! It's them! Freeze!" A soldier yelled out as he raised his rifle, opening fire on them from a distance.

Fiora and Leon shot a quick glance behind them to see two armed soldiers that had managed to identify them, their weapons unleashing a series of loud cracks as they unloaded their magazine towards them. Caught off guard, they dashed forward, tumbling to turn the corner before continuing to sprint away from their opponents. As they reached the end of the next block, a car pulled came to a screeching halt in front of them, blocking their path.

"Get in!" A female voice yelled out as the tinted windows rolled down to reveal Shauna Vayne in the driver's seat.

"Vayne, what are you doing here?" Fiora exclaimed upon seeing the familiar face staring back at her.

"Get down!" Talon exclaimed from the passenger seat as he drew out two daggers.

Those words caused Leon and Fiora to quickly duck to the ground, turning their heads to look behind them in time to see two daggers flying over them, giving off a dull thud as their sharp edges met the flesh and bones of the skulls of the two soldiers in pursuit. The sound of metal colliding with the hard ground below filled the air moments later as they dropped their rifles, falling forward onto the cement with a loud thud.

Not hesitating a second time, Fiora quickly pulled back door of the night hunter's car open to reveal Shen already occupying one of the seats. She lunged forward to set foot into the vehicle with her companion following behind her. Tires screeched as the car took off, barely giving enough time for the dark haired mage to close the door completely.

"Vayne, what the hell is going on? Why are you here and how did you find us?" Fiora demanded frantically.

"With the amount of commotion your party caused in Piltover? It wasn't too hard…they had you broadcasted all over the live news here." Vayne replied, slightly annoyed at the accusatory interrogation from her fellow League champion. "I have to say, despite your tendency to want attention, this publicity stunt was ridiculous even for you."

"Tch…whatever. You still haven't answered my question." Fiora said as she twitched slightly at the night hunter's attitude towards her.

She and Vayne had never gotten along despite their status both in Demacia and in the League. Every instance that she was forced to team up with Vayne in the Summoner's Arena to represent Demacia, they were constantly at each other's throats over battle strategies. Even in Demacia, prior to their participation in the Institute of War, their personalities were always at odds with each other's. While the night hunter focused on the practical aspects of getting things done, regardless of the means, Fiora had always believed in the importance of style and appearance in battle.

"Why did you come save me and why is a Noxian and an Ionian accompanying you here?" She repeated.

"I know it's hard for someone like you to understand, but the world doesn't revolve around you." Vayne snapped as she banked a sharp right turn, causing the duelist to shift in her seat. "I didn't come here to rescue you. I came to Piltover to rendezvous with a contact of mine over some important business. You just happened to be with him at the time."

"Your contact," Fiora echoed as she turned to face the dark haired mage sitting next to him, who looked back at her with apologetic eyes. "Leon? You know h-"

"Leon? Is that what you told her to call you?" Vayne interrupted. "How pitiful…You still haven't told her the truth yet, have you?"

"The truth? Just who are you, really?" Fiora demanded, a look of anger in her eyes as she stared down the dark haired mage.

"Fiora…Please forgive me, I never intended that you would have to find out this way." He answered before closing his eyelids, furrowing his brow slightly before speaking again. "My real name is Ashram…Reginald Ashram, former High Councilor of the Institute of War."


	14. Escape From Utopia

_Rise up against the chaos will the First,_  
_Guided by the Second and Third._  
_When all that's left are sands of darkness and sorrow,_  
_Bring forth will they hope for a new tomorrow._

_- Unknown Scrolls_

* * *

**Corinth, Western District of Piltover**

"Reginald…Ashram," Fiora echoed aloud with a look of horror on her face, one which quickly turned to a scowl of anger. "What the hell are you trying to pull? If you really are Ashram, then is all of this some sick joke with me as the subject? Don't quit whatever your day job is these days…no one is laughing."

Under normal circumstances, logic would have dictated that a person should be honored to be in the presence of a High Councilor, as they were all but worshipped by citizens of Valoran as being the most powerful people in existence. In addition to being powerful summoners, the High Councilors also possessed the greatest influence, their words almost absolute within the continent. Unfortunately for him and everyone else in her presence, logic had never been the duelist's best attribute during situations of stress.

"I withheld that information from you and everyone else because it would only serve to raise more questions, rather than answer them. Until recently, you knowing more about what was going on would only serve to put your life in danger. Look at your friend Ezreal, one call from Luxanna was all it took to turn his life upside down, from having absolutely nothing to do with any of this to being hunted and almost killed."

"So all those times you told me to be honest with myself and to trust you, you neglected to inform me that you were a former High Councilor of the League? When were you planning on bringing up that little piece of information and did you really think that I would be okay with that revelation? Wishful thinking you sure have." Fiora snapped, crossing her arms under her chest before turning to face away from him, seething in anger.

Shen averted his gaze to look out the window, keeping silent to remain neutral despite the clear annoyance caused by the bickering taking place next to him. Although he held no reservations about the duelist, a part of him could not hold back his bitterness towards her new companion, a former High Councilor, the same people responsible for trying to throw the world into chaos and killing his closest friends in the process. Even if something had happened that caused him to switch sides, this was still the same person who at one point was the leader of the enemy. Were it not for all of his past willpower training and the thought that he would likely be killed before delivering the first blow, he wouldn't have hesitated to attack the powerful Summoner.

"Forgive me for being rude, but can you save your couple's argument for later?" The night hunter interrupted, a satisfied smirk appearing on her face as those last words caused the image of Fiora's eyes to twitch angrily on the rearview mirror. "Right now, I don't know where to go next, we're running low on gas, and I don't think there are any places to refuel in the state this city is in right now. How should we proceed?"

"Head towards West Point. There's two more people we need to rendezvous with before we can figure everything out." Ashram replied before closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "It seems that Ezreal was able to find out what we needed to know."

"You should have just asked me to research that information. I could have done it myself. At least then you wouldn't have gotten more innocent people involved." Vayne objected as she made a series of turns to redirect them in the right direction.

"You were already being watched too closely. They've always been suspicious of you and the sudden interest in doing research on such a topic would have gotten you killed long before you found what you needed."

Fiora remained silent for the rest of their journey towards the rendezvous point. Despite having countless questions, she couldn't get over the initial shock and anger of the truth about her mentor. The mere presence of the night hunter and her flippant attitude towards her only served to make things worse. She didn't want anything more to do with the former High Councilor, but a part of her knew that was no longer an option anymore. Above all else, the only thing she wanted more than to abandon this predicament was to learn the truth about it.

She spent what seemed like hours in the car quietly reflecting on the events of the past few days and came to realize that things finally began to make more sense in light of this most recent news. She understood why it was that this mysterious person who had called himself Leon was more powerful than any other Summoner she had ever met. It explained his understanding of the inner workings of Valoran and his great knowledge of the Summoner's magic in the League. Even though she still didn't understand the series of events leading up to this, the mystery surrounding the dark haired mage next to her began to make more sense. The only exception to this was the question that had been bothering her since all of this began, one that was made even more apparent with the revelation of his identity: why would the former High Councilor put in the effort to train her to use magic?

The sound of a mechanical rumbling accompanied by the slowing of the car they had been sitting in snapped the duelist out of her thoughts. As the car came to a grinding halt in the street, Shauna Vayne attempted to restart the car, only for it to respond with a few struggling grinds followed by silence.

"Damn it," Vayne cursed under her breath before turning around. "We're out of luck. We'll have to go by foot from here."

"I told you we should have filled up before coming to this city; but hey, what does the killer from Noxus know?" Talon mumbled to himself, just loud enough for the night hunter to shoot him an angry glare in response.

As they abandoned the car in the middle of the road, Fiora quickly stepped away from the rest of the crowd, standing with her arms crossed under her chest as she looked around to scout the dark metropolitan street. The sound of sirens in the distance filled the nighttime air as the silhouette of the city skyline imposed on an encompassing orange haze reflected off of her aqua blue eyes.

"Lady Laurent," Talon's voice said from behind her, causing her to shift her gaze towards him momentarily before looking away again. "Didn't expect to see you again."

"Save it," She snapped in an annoyed tone. "I already have enough problems to deal with right now, I don't need your antics to make things worse."

"My antics? If I recall correctly, you were the one who was all too willing to prove that your refined style with blades was superior to mine. All I wanted was to knock you down a few notches." The Noxian responded.

Fiora closed her eyes and thought back two months ago, not long after she had joined the League. During a match in the Summoner's Arena, she faced off against Talon for the first time and abhorred everything about his fighting style. Relying on sneak attacks and underhanded techniques, it was a fighting style that was without honor. Her disgust with him carried over outside of the Arenas, where she proceeded to slander his name repeatedly until he challenged her to a duel during an upcoming Arena match. To raise the stakes, the Noxian created the condition that if she had lost, the duelist would agree to go on a date with him.

The very thought of a date with such an unrefined Noxian assassin disgusted her, but she agreed to the terms for the sole purpose of proving that her honorable skills would be superior to his underhanded tactics. Agreeing to meet at a prearranged location within the Summoner's Rift, they engaged in a duel that would have given no tactical advantage to either side in the match. Though Fiora had hoped that she would gain a quick victory over the assassin, things didn't go the way she had planned when each of them delivered a fatal blow to the other simultaneously. Even though it was not technically a defeat on her end, she hated herself for having not come out victorious in that duel. The results were only made worse by the constant harassment from the Noxian, who had become obsessed with her after their duel, repeatedly insisting for alone time with her.

"And we both saw how that went, didn't we? Both of us nearly killing each other for no reason in the Summoner's Arena. It was stupid and reckless of me to even agree to such a challenge, and it could have gotten us both in trouble with the Institute. There's nothing for us to talk about." Fiora replied angrily, keeping her back turned to the assassin.

"Now wait just a minute, will you just listen-" Talon objected before being cut off by the duelist.

"No, you listen to me. I don't owe you anything so don't try to act like I'm obliged to you in any way. There's nothing for us to talk about. Just…just leave me alone." She snapped, grabbing a hold of his collar angrily for a moment before letting go, her voice trailing off at the end before walking away from the Noxian assassin.

"It seems that even when you're hunted by the world, some things never change." Talon said under his breath as he stood motionless, making no indications to go after the duelist.

"Talon, stop staring stupidly off into space and get your stuff from the car. We need to get moving…we don't have much time." Vayne ordered, ignoring the exchange of words that he had just been involved in.

The houses that lined the bordering districts of Piltover became increasingly sparse, eventually ceasing as they reached the West Point, moving along side streets that paralleled the main road out of the city. Ahead of them laid what appeared to be miles of swamp lands, gases intermittently rising from the ground to be lit up by the moonlight.

"Let's rest for a while and wait for them here." Ashram said, walking to the side of the road towards a clearing in the swamp lands.

As the rest of her party set their equipment down on the ground to rest their worn out muscles, Fiora took a few steps back towards Piltover, staring towards the dark cityscape in the distance. The haze of orange caused by flaming structures had disappeared, but plumes of smoke continued to rise, albeit at a much slower rate.

_The peaceful city, whose people I had envied just hours ago…this is what has become of it? Why…why is it that in these past few days, everywhere I go, death and destruction seems to follow?_She thought to herself before a set of footsteps approaching her interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her head slightly to see Reginald Ashram approaching her. Though his presence as a High Councilor preceded her time in the League, she had heard much about the former leader of the Institute of War. He was a very powerful Rune Mage during the last Rune War, and attained his position as a result of this. Though he had disappeared from the League long before her entry as a champion, she had expected the former High Councilor to be an older appearing person, not a dark haired mage that looked to be around her own age.

"What do you want?" Fiora asked in an impassive tone, managing to suppress the anger she held towards the Summoner.

"It's not so much of what I want, but more of what you want." Ashram responded, causing the duelist to turn the rest of her body around to face him. "The truth."

"The truth? Why are you singling me out for this? The others have a right to know too." She replied as she stared intently at her mentor.

"They already know…Shauna Vayne has told them the truth. Now it's your turn…you deserve to know the truth about everything, including your role in all of this."

"My role? " Fiora asked with apprehension in her voice. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

"Allow me to explain from the beginning." He began to say before stopping to take a deep breath. "Twenty years ago, on the Day of Subversion…the last day of the Fifth Rune War…the world trembled in fear as natural disasters appeared all over the continent of Valoran. Reckless use of magic by Rune Mages, including myself, caused the destabilization of the flow of magic, resulting in the occurrence of those natural disasters."

"I was really small at the time, but I remember my mother used to tell me stories about it. Why is that relevant?"

"Do you remember what I had told you before, about the events of that day opening a rift in the barrier that protected this world from the Void?" He explained, pausing for a moment as the purple haired girl nodded in acknowledgement. "More than just those Void spawn in the League came through into our world on that day. In the few moments that the rift opened, a powerful dark force reached into our world and targeted the most powerful of the Rune Mages. I was one of them."

"A dark force? What was it?"

"At the time, I had no idea what it was. It spoke to me, promised me a greater power than anything I could possibly have imagined…immortality. After all, what good was learning everything about magic and mastering it if it would all be for naught when I died?" He answered as his voice lowered to give off a hint of self-pity. "All I had to do in exchange was to agree to help it by setting up a ritual to free it from its confines in the Void. I was hesitant, but after going through all of the bloodshed during the Rune War, I felt weak. I wanted power, and the moment I agreed to help, it filled me with dark powers of chaos and knowledge of dark rituals that had no place in this world. I was corrupted by its power and joined with two other very powerful Rune Mages to put its plan into action. Those two other Rune Mages were none other than Kiersta Mandrake and Vessaria Kolminye."

"The other…High Councilors?" Fiora uttered in horror at the sound of those names.

"Correct. With me as their leader, we created the Institute of War, using it as a front for peace. Claiming that the Summoner's Arenas would settle disputes between the different nations using controlled battles, the world applauded as we implemented a dark ritual that would tear open a second gateway into the Void."

"A ritual…you mean all of the Summoner's Arena battles that I had participated in…" The duelist exclaimed, her voice trailing off in disbelief towards the end.

"Simply paved the way for the success of the ritual." Ashram affirmed, causing the duelist's eyes to open wide in horror as she felt her heart racing. "You see, the opening of such a gate required the sacrifice of large amounts of blood, particularly that of Valoran's greatest warriors. What better way to scar specific parts of the world with large amounts of blood than to create an arena for this purpose…one where every champion involved would spill enough blood to kill even the strongest, only to be revived again by a Summoner to continue fighting? The Arenas essentially provided an infinite amount of blood for the ritual."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you even helping us if you were the leader in this conspiracy?" Fiora asked apprehensively with arched eyes of confusion.

"An intervention…by the Goddess herself."

"The Goddess?" The duelist exclaimed. "You…you're kidding me right? She's a deity figure in theology…she's not rea-"

"What proof do you have otherwise?" Ashram interjected, interrupting her words as he walked past to stare off at the dark metropolitan in the distance. "Eight years ago, she came to me in a vision. Why she chose me of the three of us remains a mystery to me even to this day. She told me the truth, that on the Day of Subversion, she intervened and created a seal to stop the Void spawn from entering into this world. She, however, failed to do it in time before this darkness had successfully corrupted our very beings. Even after she had closed the rift into the Void, the darkness continued to speak to me, intermittently giving instructions as time passed. By that time, my soul had become so dark and corrupted that none of what the Goddess had told me meant anything, to the point that I had wanted to somehow kill her myself. So she did the only thing she could to get through to me…she split off the corrupted part of my soul from the one who stands in front of you now."

_"Yell all you want. Not even the Goddess herself will hear you down here. Farewell, Lady Laurent. You will die here a pathetic, lonely young woman."_ Fiora thought to herself, a chill running down her spine as she relived the fear she felt when she was trapped by the High Councilor just two days ago. _That dark, sinister side…so this is why you played the role perfectly._

"So…all this time you've been working with Vayne…it's why you helped us fight off those Void Walkers." She mused aloud.

"Right. It was only after that when I was able to understand the Goddess for the first time. The dark force that called out to me had no intentions of granting us immortality. Its only goal was to be free of its bounds to the Void and cross into our world, bringing chaos and destruction with it. She sought my help to stop the darkness and in exchange, halted my aging process. It was then that I changed my appearance and disappeared from the Institute of War, hoping that without my presence, the plan would fail. When Heywan Relivash took over the vacancy I had left, however, it was clear that I was mistaken. I knew what I had to do…I had to stop them from succeeding, but I alone could not possibly win a direct confrontation against three High Councilors. And so, I recruited the help of Shauna Vayne, a person who was used to fighting for the good cause but like me, was willing to do it away from the public eye. She became my eyes and ears in the Institute."

"She's been…your mole in the League all along?" Fiora asked in disbelief, turning back to shoot the night hunter a glare.

"That was her true purpose for joining the League to begin with. Relivash turned Kalamanda into a wasteland of unstable magic that was reshaped into the Crystal Scar arena. I knew then that the chaos was fast approaching and the final step was about to happen, one which took place three days ago."

"Three days ago? What are you talking about, I was with you three days ago." Fiora asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"While you were in Demacia training, a fourth Summoner's Arena was revealed called the Valley of the Magi. All champions of the League were ordered to attend this arena simultaneously as a mandatory trial run. In reality, all champions that arrived by teleportation were executed by the High Councilors the instant they entered the Arena. This was the final preparation for the ritual, a set of three massive blood sacrifices scarring the earth followed by the final sacrifice of the souls of the greatest warriors of Valoran."

"Executed? Sacrifice of the souls? You mean to tell me-" Fiora asked frantically as she realized the meaning of these words immediately.

"All of the League champions that were present in the Institute of War are dead…sacrificed by the High Councilors."

"No…impossible." Fiora managed to utter, a look of horror on her face as she became filled with dread, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Everyone is…dead? And the only reason I'm still alive is because of…sheer luck?"

"Not sheer luck, but rather far from it. I said that Shauna Vayne was my mole in the League. She did more than simply act as my eyes and ears in the Institute. When the completion of the final arena was nearing, I had her manipulate the inner workings of the League to allow for a select few people that would become useful in the upcoming chaos to be excused from the Institute. Luxanna and yourself were two such people. Miraculously, the other two that accompanied Shauna here somehow made it out as well."

"I survived because…you arranged for my departure?" Fiora asked, lowering her eyes deep in thought. "Lux I can understand, she has the power of light to be useful in a war against the Void spawn…but why me? You still haven't told me why I'm so important that you arranged for me to be away from the League when there are others of far greater importance in the event of war exists…or for that matter, why you felt it was so important to personally train me to use magic."

"I was told by the Goddess specifically to watch over your family as its guardian."

"The Goddess…told you to watch over us? Why?" She asked, a mix of shock and disbelief running through her.

"That was something I was never told. I only figured that someone within your family would play an important role in this, and so I carried out the Goddess' will." He answered, averting his gaze from the duelist as he felt helpless to provide her with a better answer. "Do you understand now? There are no coincidences. Everything that has happened up until now took place for a reason, and I believe that the abilities you've developed are ones that you were intended to have from the very beginning."

"From the very beginning?" Fiora said aloud, extending her hands out in front of her with palms open as she stared at them intently. "But wait. If you knew this all along, why did you get Ezreal involved in all of this? He nearly died because of you!"

"I didn't know enough about the darkness that had corrupted the High Councilors, and I still don't. When the Goddess expunged the corrupted part of my soul, I no longer heard its voice and didn't even know what was to happen next. The Goddess told me but one thing about the darkness that was waiting to be set free, a name…Genesis. I tried researching everywhere I could think of, but with the exception of a few scribbled lines by Malzahar and Kassadin in their texts, I found no references to Genesis anywhere outside of the Institute. That led me to believe that Genesis might be an entity that predates any of the societies of modern day Valoran. The only place in the world that has ancient texts dating back to the society of Atlas is the Institute of War. If there was any place that would have information on Genesis, it would be there…that's why he had to be involved." He explained, stopping to allow the purple haired girl to process everything she had just heard.

"Ashram…Thank you." Fiora finally said in a low voice, causing the Summoner to let out a surprised groan. "All of this time…death and destruction followed me everywhere I went these past few days. I thought I was responsible for it all. Now I know in reality, it was the fault of the people who lied to us, the people whom we all trusted to maintain stability in Valoran. All of the attacks on me and those around me...all of it was because the High Councilors wanted me dead, wasn't it?"

"Yes…unfortunately, that is the case." Ashram answered in a rather apologetic tone.

"Fine. They've gone so far as to kill off this world's greatest champions for the purpose of personal gain. They took advantage of our trust in them, forcing every person in this world to live a lie that's been going on for years. That…I will not accept." Fiora announced, her voice now brimming with confidence as a look of determination appeared on her face, causing her mentor to look back at her in surprise. "I've made my decision. If it's me they want, then they got their wish…I will take the fight to them."

"If that is your wish, then I will fight alongside you…and so will they." Ashram responded, causing the duelist to look at him with arched eyes. "You know, when you put aside your differences, you and Shauna have a lot in common."

"Tch…Don't push your luck." Fiora snapped at his last comment as she quickly paced past her mentor to rejoin the rest of the group.

A series of hard knocking sounds filled the air as the duelist's greaves collided against the ground as she approached the rest of her companions. She closed her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath as she felt the ground brush underneath her feet. Opening them again, she looked in time to see Vayne and Talon snickering at the scene between her and Ashram, causing her to bite down on her lower lip in anger.

_I swear, I'm going to kill them one of these days._Fiora thought to herself bitterly as she shot them an icy glare in response.

As she paced within a few feet of the rest of the champions, Talon's face turned from one of devious amusement to one of absolute horror. Though Fiora thought it was out of fear of retaliation from her for what they had likely said behind her back, she perished the thought when he lunged towards her unexpectedly. His hands wrapped around her mid back an instant later as she felt herself falling backwards, the weight of his momentum causing her to lose her balance from the ground.

"Wha-," The duelist managed to utter out in a perplexed state in mid-fall before the high pitched whistle of multiple rapidly moving projectile flying past her filled her ears.

Fiora felt the ground slam into her back, her head jolting back from inertia to bang against the hard earth under her. A ringing from the trauma filled her ears, muffling the sound of a loud explosion that shook the ground of the open landscape under her. As she pushed herself off of the ground, she looked around to find that the world was spinning slightly. It took her a few moments to recover from the vertigo that accompanied the dissipating ringing in her ears.

Talon let out a groan as the duelist grabbed a hold of him, lifting his weight off of her own to prop him into a sitting position. Ahead of her, she saw plumes of smoke rise from a large area of conflagration, the silhouette of Shauna Vayne and Shen slowly rising from their ducked position imposed on the flames.

"You...saved me. Why, after all I've done?" Fiora asked in a dazed state as Talon managed to sit up without her support, as the feeling of guilt managed to overcome her shock at the situation.

"Doesn't matter for now," Talon yelled out as he quickly got to his feet, recomposing his balance before turning to look past the rest of his party. "What the hell is that?"

Fiora took a few deep breaths as she adjusted her eyes slightly to look in the direction where the assassin's eyes were fixed. A chill ran down her spine, causing her to take a step back with her right foot as her vision focused on a set of creatures emerging from the flames. Two large creatures whose features were blurred by what appeared to be a shroud of smoke walked on two large legs, causing a rumbling of the floor with every step they took. Surrounding them were numerous canine-like creatures that moved on all four limbs, kicking up dust from their stampede through the sandy hills.

_No…not these again…not now!_The duelist thought to herself in horror as she instantly recognized the outlines of the Void Walkers that had plagued her nightmares on multiple occasions since her initial run-in with them.

It wasn't long before Fiora realized that the large Void spawn were not alone this time, as she fixed her gaze on multiple canine-like creatures that walked on all four limbs. It had been almost a week since she had first laid eyes on these shadowy beasts. It only took one look at the approaching monsters for every harsh memory of that day to come rushing back. She brought her hand towards her Highwind before realizing that they were shaking, the memories that she had repressed came flooding back as though the protective dam had broken open, drowning her in fear.

_Help me! I can't… I don't know if I can…_She thought to herself as she quickly swung her left arm over her abdomen, grabbing her trembling right arm with her other hand. She averted her gaze to look towards the ground, locks of her hair drooping forward to obscure her face from view.

"What're you doing?" The sound of Reginald Ashram's voice asked, causing the purple haired girl to suddenly look to her right to see him staring back at her. "What's wrong, Fiora?"

"It's…it's nothing." She answered weakly, causing him to cast an obvious look of disbelief at her answer.

The duelist bit down hard on her lower lip, causing a slight metallic taste on her tongue as it drew a small amount of blood, causing her to recompose herself. Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps forward before steadying her hands enough to grasp the hilt of her Mageblade firmly. She stopped as she stood a few feet to the right of Shauna Vayne and Shen, drawing her blade out with a smooth motion before swinging it to her right.

Ashram knew that something was wrong, as he had not seen her act this way before. It was clear, however, that this was not the time to push the issue, as he knew the appearance of the Void creatures in front of them could only mean one thing. Drawing out his Blazing Edge with his right hand, he paced quickly to rejoin the others ahead of him.

Talon stood frozen, contemplating what had just transpired. Like the former High Councilor, he had quickly caught on that something was wrong with Fiora. Every interaction he had with her in the past usually ended with her arrogance, anger, or in most cases, a combination of the above. This was the first time he had seen her vulnerable, almost afraid of something that he was not aware of. He knew it couldn't have been a coincidence that this sudden shift in her demeanor came with the appearance of the creatures in front of them. He took one last look at the duelist's face, which had reverted back to her usual icy cold look before raising his armblade into a defensive position.

"What in hell are those things?" He burst out as his eyes became focused on the outline of the approaching hostile creatures.

"The Void… they've come." Ashram responded in a low voice as he knew that his worst fears were coming true.


	15. Heart of Fear

_Burdened are the hearts of man with fear,_  
_When the spawn of the Void approach and draw near._  
_Amplify and feed do they on those who are afraid,_  
_Fall shall they to the bravery of a noble blade._

_- Unknown Scrolls_

* * *

**West Point, Piltover**

"The Void?" Shen asked, turning to face the former High Councilor as those last words filled his very being with shock.

"Yeah…it seems the ritual to break the Goddess' Seal came far earlier than I had hoped. We don't have much time." Ashram replied quickly before proceeding to explain the abilities of the Void Walkers and Hellhounds that were fast approaching.

Unlike the void walkers, the hellhounds that accompanied them were vulnerable to normal attacks, and did not require the use of light or holy magic to defeat them. Despite their vulnerabilities, however, the hellhounds possessed far greater agility than their larger counterparts and were numerous in number. Like all creatures of the Void, they were predators that could sense fear, but also can amplify it and use it to become more powerful by feeding off of it.

"Stand firm, do not waiver." Ashram commanded before turning slightly to look at the rest of his party. "Shauna, take Talon and Shen with you to focus on the Hellhounds. Make quick, precise strikes to take them out. Leave the large ones to us."

"Right!" The night hunter acknowledged without objections, turning her face to each side to get a nod of acknowledgement from her allies.

The approaching Hellhounds suddenly stopped their movements before letting out a series of loud howls, piercing the calm night air to cause a chill to run down Vayne's spine. As the howls ended, the creatures suddenly increased their speed of approach as though the howls resembled a series of battle commands to each other for the deformed canines.

The night hunter was the first to react, drawing out her Ultima Weapon that had been mounted on her back. With a quick, smooth flip of the weapon, it landed firmly in striking position on her left arm, allowing her to instantaneously raise it into aiming position. Drawing the string back, streaks of sky blue energy gathered in front of the bowstring to form two large blue arrows. She watched the approach of the two Hellhounds in the lead, closing the distance between them and her party with rapid movements.

As they neared, their facial features came into view, revealing distorted appearing hyena-like faces, their mouths open with a row of razor sharp fangs that drooled with every step they took. A pair of segmented horns protruded from the angle of their jaws, curving upwards slightly to terminate just behind the tip of their mouths. A third, longer horn curved downwards from the middle of their forehead, extending a few inches in front of their noses before terminating in a sharp point.

As she caught view of the eyes of the creatures, glowing a crimson red color in the dark night, she let out a smooth exhale, pulling the trigger on her crossbow to discharge the two energy arrows from her bow. A high pitched whirling noise filled the air as the arrows launched forward, leaving a streak of sky blue in its wake as they approached their target. A loud pop rang through the air as the arrows met their target, causing a fiery explosion in upon contact. Bloodcurdling roars filled the air before the first two Hellhounds fell to the ground with a thud.

"Time to die!" Talon yelled out as he rushed forward from the rest of the group.

A flurry of daggers was sent flying towards the approaching Hellhounds. A pair connected with the flesh of a Hellhound, causing it to fall swiftly to the ground. The rest of the projectiles were deflected as the remaining beasts swung their heads downwards, using their horns as a shield against steel. Dashing forward rapidly, Talon swung his armblade at the nearest creature, feeling steel clash against a solidhorn. Drawing out a dagger, he simultaneously rotated his body around to free his blade from the grasp of the beast, momentarily facing it head on to see snarling fangs that hungered for flesh before plunging the smaller blade into its eyes.

As the Hellhound flung its head wildly in response to the pain of the assassin's last attack, he quickly leapt onto large canine, mounting it momentarily before grabbing a hold of its upper horn to pull its head upwards. Despite its struggles, its strength was not enough to prevent the Noxian from positioning his armblade to its throat, delivering a quick sideways slash that gave him the satisfying feeling of steel ripping through flesh and bone. Seeing the fast approach of a third Hellhound that intended to impale him on its horns, he quickly leapt off of his feet, grabbing a hold of the creature's upper horn to force his body into a circular spin. Landing on top of the canine, he quickly delivered a downward stab with his armblade into the back of its neck, feeling a crunching sensation as steel pierced the vertebrae, sending it to the ground motionlessly.

As the Noxian engaged in bloodshed against the creatures, Shen drew both of his katana from his back. He remained stationary as two Hellhounds approached him rapidly, showing no signs of relenting. As they leapt into the air with a loud howl, revealing a set of sharp nails protruding from each of its paws, the ninja suddenly dashed into the air, both swords held firmly outwards as he flew past the beasts. Green colored mist flew from the beasts as the two deep slashes he delivered widened during their fall to the ground.

Shen quickly spun around as a third Hellhound leapt towards him, the steel of the katana in his left hand meeting the tough horns of the creature, the weight of which sent him back a few steps. Increasing the strength of his push with his left arm, sent the canine backwards before delivering an upwards stab with his free blade, connecting with the jaw of the creature to impale its skull. Quickly delivering a kick to the creature as he lowered his blade, he threw the motionless creature to the ground.

The rumbling of two more hounds caught his attention, causing him to cross his blades in front of his head. Focusing natural energy into them,a purple aura began to flow along the sharp edge of the blades. He stood still for the next few seconds, waiting until the canines were within striking distance.

"Ionian Strike!" He announced as he swung both of his blades outwards simultaneously, sending the aura of energy outwards in the form of two purple crescents.

All that was heard was silence as the two attacks passed through the approaching beasts. To an observer, it was as though the attacks had no effect, as there was no destructive force behind the apparent energy attacks. It wasn't until moments later when the creatures suddenly let out a pained howl that it was apparent the attacks had any effect. A large mist of green fluid suddenly flew from a delicate cut that caused the creature to slowly separate into two segments as they fell to the ground. As Shen began to prepare for his next strike against another pair of approaching Hellhounds, two blue arrows flew past him, filling the air with a loud pop as they connected with the beasts, impaling them to the ground.

As the rest of their teammates engaged in ferocious battle against the waves of Hellhounds, Ashram and Fiora stood behind, their gaze focused on the approaching Void Walkers. Though she had managed to put up a cold front, a part of her still felt fear piercing her heart upon setting eyes on the large lumbering demons. She had seen death countless times, personally delivering the fatal blow to those who had been foolish enough to challenge her on multiple occasions. She knew it was illogical, but couldn't explain why she kept reliving the moments of her previous encounter with them.

"Fiora," Ashram said, pausing for a moment when he realized that she failed to respond. "Fiora? Fiora!"

"Huh?" The duelist suddenly exclaimed, startled as his third call finally broke the fear flowing through her mind.

"It's time, we need to attack now." He answered simply, pushing aside the concern he had over her current state.

"Right…let's go!" She replied as she took off on a sprint towards the approaching Void Walkers with Ashram in pursuit.

Weaving between the legions of Hellhounds currently engaged in an active battle against her allies, they stopped in a defensive stance as they neared the two large shadowy creatures. Fiora instantly conjured a Valor's Blitz spell, using her free left hand to cast it on herself and her partner. A large shadowy scythe swung in a forward arc from the first Void Walker, forcing both of them to leap upwards at rapid speeds to avoid being impaled. Fiora channeled a lightning spell in her free hand as she simultaneously performed a back flip in mid air, landing a few feet away from the creature as she swung her hand downwards to send jagged streaks of electricity at the creature. A popping sound surrounded them as the creature was launched backwards by the force of the attack.

As the creature struggled to recompose its balance, four spheres of white energy flew towards the creature as Ashram took advantage of the distraction to conjure up a series of Blitz spells. A series of loud explosions followed by a roar of pain rang through the area as the spells connected with its target. As the smoke cleared to reveal islands of exposed red flesh interspersed in a sea of shadowy clouds. Fiora lunged forward without hesitation, channeling her energy into her blade to increase its cutting power before delivering a series of deep slashes to the vulnerable areas.

A bloodcurdling scream of pain came from the creature as it fell to its wounds, sending a chill of fear down the duelist's spine. The sound of its cries resounded in her mind, causing her to open her eyes wide in apprehension. What disturbed her more was the sight of her own blade, previously surrounded by a brilliant white aura that had now shifted to a crimson red color.

_"Because of you, she died. Now it's your turn to do the same."_

No… Stop… Don't…

Don't come any closer….

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fiora suddenly screamed aloud as she fell to the ground in a kneeled position, dropping her blade onto the ground as she raised both hands to cover her ears.

"Fiora! What are you doing? Watch out!" Ashram yelled out in horror at the sight the purple haired girl dropping helplessly to the ground as the second Void Walker came within striking distance.

Those words forced the duelist to open her eyes again, looking behind her in time to see a shadowy scythe raised above the lumbering creature's head in striking position.

"Sh-" She gasped as a large beam of bright light crossed her vision, causing her to shield her eyes from its intensity.

A second bloodcurdling roar of pain filled the air as the creature staggered around, the dark aura surrounding it now completely disappeared.

"HAAAAAAAHHHH!" A male voice yelled out from a distance before a large crescent shaped wave of yellow energy flew past her, slicing cleanly through the Void Walker.

Its cries of pain became cut off by silence as the creature quickly fell to the ground, large amounts of green blood oozing profusely from its abdomen where the Trueshot Barrage passed through. Quickly turning around, she saw the approach of two blonde figures in the distance.

"In comes the hero to save the day!" Ezreal announced smugly, a grin on his face.

"Hm?" The duelist looked in disbelief before recomposing her demeanor and turning away. "Tch, as if."

The sound of a snarl from the remaining Hellhound filled the area as an arrow from Vayne's crossbow collided with its target, eliminating the last hostile in the area. Corpses of Void creatures littered the area before they gradually began to be surrounded by an eerie green light. As the lights faded, the corpses were replaced by piles of ash that began to rise with the blowing wind.

"Fiorie, are you all right?" Lux asked loudly with clear concern in her voice as she sprinted towards the purple haired girl.

"I'm fine…just got caught off guard." Fiora replied impassively, knowing full well that this was not the case.

Retrieving up her sword from the ground, she reached up to touch her face with her free hand, coursing it along her cheeks to find it covered in a glistening layer of cold sweat. As she stood up from her kneeled position, a sense of lightheadedness and nausea overtook the duelist. She desperately wanted to lean forward and vomit, but swallowed hard to push the nausea back from her throat. It was bad enough that she had to be saved by Lux and Ezreal, getting them concerned about her sudden breakdown was the last thing she had wanted.

_What just happened to me?_She thought to herself in shock as images of herself falling in fear moments ago flashed through her mind. She searched the corridors of her mind for an answer but nothing revealed itself.

"Everyone okay?" Vayne asked aloud, looking around intently at her allies nodding in acknowledgement before turning towards the former High Councilor. "Good, where do we go next?"

"We head west and commandeer an airship. Piltover has three airstrips, two of which are in the city and the third is 10 miles west of here in the Kalidorum Woods. The two in the city are likely in an emergency lockdown state right now, so our best bet will be to try to find a ship in the auxiliary airstrip. For the moment, it's late. We head west for a bit on foot and set up camp once we find a safe area." Ashram ordered, causing Lux and Ezreal to give each other confused looks.

"Umm… Sir Leon, you know Vayne and the others?" Lux asked shyly.

"Luxanna, Ezreal…let's get moving. I'll explain things on the way, there's a lot you need to know." He replied after pausing a moment, turning his head momentarily towards the duelist before narrowing his eyelids in suspicion.

* * *

**The Kalidorum Woods**

After hours of walking passed, they entered the heavily wooded Kalidorum Woods. Finding a clearing amongst the dense foliage, they created a small campfire while Talon was sent to hunt for animals, returning with a triumphant grin on his face as he had managed to locate and hunt down several edible wild game. After satisfying the hunger that had plagued every member of their party, Ezreal stood up from his seated position, taking a few steps forward to look into the fire before speaking.

"There's more to the story than what you know so far." He suddenly said, catching the others off guard. "About what's going on, that is."

"Hmm?" Talon muttered as he picked the last remaining scraps of meat off of the mutton leg he had been working on.

"There's a lot more pertaining what is going on with the Institute of War, and the appearance of the creatures from the Void." He answered, causing the others to fall silent as they listened intently. "No record of any of this exists outside of the Institute of War because the tomes outside of that place do not go back that far."

"So it's true then," Ashram interjected with a look of deep contemplation on his face, curling his fingers into his ball held in front of his chin. "It all started with an ancient civilization that existed on Valoran many millennia ago known as…Atlas."

"Atlas?" Vayne asked, as it was her first time hearing that term.

"Indeed. Atlas, an ancient but highly advanced civilization that once existed on Valoran. Their society was enormous, its cities spanning the entire width of the continent above the Great Barrier. It was a peaceful society that flourished as the only outside threat to them was the city of Icathia. The advancements of this society was nearly infinite, developing technology of immense power including the Crystalis that had powered all of Piltover. It seemed like a utopian society that would flourish forever until…_they_came."

"The Void?" Fiora asked in horror, as the thought of the utopia-like city of Piltover collapsing instantly crossed her mind.

"No, something far more terrifying and deadly," Ezreal replied in a low voice before pacing away, turning his back against the others in his party to stare into the night sky. "The Aesirs."

"Aesirs? What are they?" Lux asked, a slight tremble in her voice as the thought of something more terrifying than the Void existing in this world.

"Untamed creatures of raw energy… 'It came to pass that fire rained from the skies. From the ashes of those flames, rose the bringers of great power, untamed and capable of great protection…and destruction.'" Ashram recited, his eyes closed with a focused look on his face. "A verse from mysterious ancient scrolls that you yourself had discovered years ago…they are the Aesirs, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ezreal acknowledged in surprise as he turned towards the former High Councilor. "Many millennia ago, ten meteors fell onto this world and scarred Valoran, and from the ashes of those craters rose untamed beasts with immeasurable power. No one knew where they came from, but the instant they landed on this world, these creatures ran rampant and destroyed everything in sight. Atlas declared war on the creatures but all of the magic and technology they had couldn't even leave a mark on the wild Aesirs. The Seers of Icathia saw the approaching destruction brought on by the Aesirs and worshipped them as Gods."

"How are we still alive then?" Vayne asked in an unconvinced tone, pushing her glasses against her nose using the tip of her finger before crossing her arms.

"In less than a month's time, the entire civilization of Atlas was destroyed, and its survivors hunted down gradually. The Goddess saw the destruction but could do nothing to stop it, as without a physical body to enter this realm, she only possessed the powers to create, not destroy. All hope seemed lost and this world was fated to become a barren wasteland until…Genesis." He continued, stopping at the mention of the word that began all of his troubles.

"Genesis… the darkness that started all of this…what is it?" Ashram asked, the name striking a chord through his mind.

"A low powered Aesir that came to Valoran with the others. For whatever reason, his power was far less than those of his other breathrens, but in exchange he was sentient and was born with the ability to reason. He had seen the fall of many worlds at the hands of his kind, who went from planet to planet destroying its native creatures and absorbing the natural energy of the planet itself, leaving it a barren wasteland. He saw potential in the humans of Atlas for greatness and felt sympathy for their plight. Powerless to stop his brethren, he was, he prayed for a miracle to save the people of this world. From that prayer came the Goddess' blessing, answering his call from her throne in Edenrealm. A deal was struck; in exchange for imbuing him with the Goddess' power, he would tame the other Aesirs and bring an end to the destruction of Runeterra. And so he did, using the powers granted to him by the Goddess, Genesis engaged in a ferocious battle against his fellow brethrens. Using his cunningness in battle rather than the pure feral instinct of the other Aesirs, he successfully subdued them one by one and sealed them into crystals. From then on, forever would the other Aesirs be tamed in those crystals, contained until they are called upon. Of the nine sealed Aesirs, five were given to the Goddess and the remaining four were kept by Genesis."

"It…almost sounds like Genesis is helping us. So why would he cause all of this?" Lux asked, pouting slightly with arched eyes filled with questions. For her and everyone else, his explanation so far had only raised more questions than answers.

"His sympathy grew over time when he was allowed to continue exist in Edenrealm, occasionally returning to Runeterra using the powers granted to him by the Goddess to restore the natural resources for man to rebuild their society. In Edenrealm, however, all he saw was the endless cycle of life and death. Generation after generation, humans were born only to die in what seemed like a fleeting moment to him. Unlike the utopian society of Atlas, the societies built by the surviving humans were barbaric, forgetting the ordered life from which they descended. His sympathy towards humans gradually turned into obsession, entering Runeterra and intervening in the World of the Living more and more frequently. He came to the conclusion that death was the cause of all chaos amongst humans in Runeterra, and made it his purpose to stop this cycle of life and death. He implored the Goddess to grant him the power of immortality to share with humans, but she refused as she knew that the balance of life and death was the very thing that kept Runeterra from being consumed by darkness."

"And this was the beginning of his descent into darkness, wasn't it?" Ashram asked as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together in his head. "Sympathy and obsession are divided by a very fine line. Like many good intentions, some turn into malice without even realizing it."

"Indeed. Furious at the Goddess' reluctance to act, he left Edenrealm to look for his own way of providing the fruit of immortality to humans. That path led him to the Undying Realm that we call the Void. It was there that he was offered the power he had been looking for, the promise of the power of immortality for himself and all humans who desired it. In exchange, all he needed was to create a gateway between Runeterra and the Void, through which he could channel that energy into this world."

"A corrupting lie by the Void. Even its own creatures are not immortal, why would it be willing to share such a power with us if death exists in its own realm?" Ashram mused as he looked intently at Ezreal, who had paced closer towards the campfire in the middle of the clearing.

"Yes, the Goddess knew that the Void couldn't bring immortality to this world, only darkness. But Genesis disagreed with her reluctance. He became arrogant and his vision tunneled by his obsession over humans that he clung to the false promises of power. When he decided to take matters into his own hands, a war broke out between the Goddess Terras and Genesis, using the Aesirs under her control as her warriors and protectors on Runeterra. In the end, Genesis was defeated, but because the Goddess did not have the power to destroy, she did the only thing she could…to seal him away into the Void so that his influence over this world would cease. It is there that he lies today, waiting to be released. The power outage in Piltover was likely the final step needed to open the gate into the Void, as something like that would require an immense amount of energy to initiate…the power of the Crystalis. I'm afraid it's too late…we couldn't stop the gate from opening." Ezreal concluded, his voice lowering into a serious, somber tone towards the end.

"And after all these millennia trapped in the Void, it's no surprise that the once noble and sympathetic Aesir no longer exists, but rather has been twisted and consumed by the chaos around him." The former High Councilor interjected in a stern voice. "The influence that Genesis had instilled into my soul back then was filled corruption. There was no longer any remnant of light in his being…only darkness."

"So how do you propose we stop something like this?" Vayne asked, causing the rest of the group to turn their attention towards her. "We assume that the ultimate end game is for Genesis to be freed into this world. Last time, it took the Goddess herself to stop him and this was before he became corrupted by the chaos of the Void. What do you think he's going to do to us if he is released into this world? The fact that we just got attacked by an army of Void spawn doesn't work in our favor."

"It doesn't matter. We already know what the worst case scenario is if the High Councilors succeed with their plan. We just have to do what we can to prevent their end game. There are some things in life you just do because it has to be done." Ashram answered, causing Fiora to recall those same words he had said to her once before.

"And what is it that you propose we even do at this point? The loss of power to Piltover and the appearance of that many Void spawn at one time means the gate has been opened. They won already, it's just a matter of time." The night hunter snapped, irritation filling her voice towards the end. "I've been helping you for three years, hoping to stop this from happening, yet in the end it was to no avail. When I acted alone, at least I saw results, no matter how insignificant they were in the grand scheme of things. With you and the League…all of my efforts meant nothing."

"So what?" Talon suddenly interjected, his sudden words catching the others off by surprise as he stood up to face the night hunter. "You said it the other day, from here on we decide our own fate. So what if it seems hopeless, does that mean we give up and sit on our hands while we wait for the Void to consume us all? We already took the first step and declared our intentions against the High Councilors. Now all we do is follow through with whatever we can do. Even if in the end, it amounts to nothing, I'd say it's still better than sitting around without trying."

A slight smirk crossed Ezreal's lips as the Noxian finished those last words. Though he had always hated the assassin during their fights in the League, he couldn't help but feel pleasantly surprised that he thought this way. Seeing him of all people working alongside honorable heroes of Demacia and Ionia on their quest had already surprised him earlier, but his involvement on such a personal level was something he had never expected from an assassin of his type.

"That's right!" Lux exclaimed, rising from her seated position next to the explorer to catch him off guard. "Even if we are outnumbered, we just have to believe and keep our hopes up. After all, in war, morale is half the battle. Genesis…he's been stopped once before, that means he's not completely invincible and can be stopped a second time. If the Goddess believed in Sir Ashram to intervene like that, it means she has faith that we can do this. This time, lets _become_the agents to create a miracle!"

"Everyone," Vayne said aloud to herself as she looked around at her allies, a look of optimism beaming from their faces despite the despondent circumstances, before letting out a chuckle under her breath. "And I thought was stubborn about things. Very well, we'll keep going and see where things lead us."

"Then it's settled. It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone is fatigued. We'll need to rest up if we're to keep moving tomorrow, but we'll need one person up at all times to keep watch in case more Void spawn attack. We'll rotate shifts through the night; just wake one of us when you find yourself getting tired." Ashram instructed.

"I'll take the first shift." Fiora said impassively as she stood up, barely giving time for the Summoner to finish his last words. She took a few steps away from the fire, pausing as she stopped next to Talon. "Thanks…for saving me earlier."

"Just repaying the favor." He answered, causing strands of purple hair to swing wildly as the duelist turned to face him in surprise.

"Favor? What favor?"

"You really don't remember? At the end of our duel that time, do you remember what you said to me?" He asked, causing Fiora to raise her eyebrows in an arch as she tried to recall her words.

* * *

_"Why…" Talon asked angrily as he kneeled to the floor, streaks of crimson flowing along his purple uniform as he struggled to breathe. "First Marcus Du Couteau and now you…How come you can outwit me in a clash of blades?"_

"What is your purpose for killing?" Fiora asked, panting hard as she struggled to stay in an upright kneeled position a few feet away from the assassin, numerous cuts covering her body.

"I have none. One does not need a purpose to kill, just an order."

"I guess then," Fiora replied with struggled breaths. "That's the difference between us. I fight for my honor. You, on the other hand, fight for nothing. Without a purpose, there is no motivation to become strong, only pointless lingering. That is why you couldn't win."

* * *

"You were right. I never had any purpose in life and that realization never even occurred to me until you spoke those words. All those times I insisted on spending some alone time with you after our duel wasn't specifically because I had wanted a date out of it, though that would have been a bonus." He continued, a smirk appearing on his face towards the end of those words causing a muscle over Fiora's eyes to twitch slightly. "It was because I wanted to thank you in private for opening my eyes to the truth. Had that never happened, I would have continued to act as a mindless lapdog for the Institute of War and would never have made it out alive. So thank you… for saving my life as well."

"Huh…" She gasped as the Noxian finished his explanation, surprised that her prior words of contempt had taken on an unintended positive meaning. "Yeah… I guess we're even then."

Fiora walked away, averting her gaze from the assassin as she didn't know what else to say in that circumstance. She wanted to act more appreciative of her ally's praise, but all that filled the corridors of her mind was confusion over what had happened in their battle earlier that day. It disturbed her and was the reason she volunteered to keep watch. She knew that in her current state, sleep would evade her no matter how hard she tried. At least if she stayed awake and stood guard, she would have time alone to try and make sense of everything.


	16. Corrupted Soul

_"We journeyed forward, not knowing what awaited us on the horizon. It didn't matter what dangers laid ahead of us, though, when we knew that we would be facing it together. When the fate of the world hung in the balance, we decided that praying for a miracle was no longer enough. Only one option remained: we had to become the instruments of that miracle."_

_- Memoirs of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**The Kalidorum Woods**

Two hours passed and her shift to keep watch had ended long ago. Propping her back against a large tree, Fiora leaned her head backwards, her hair padding her scalp from the tough bark, making evident of its years of weathering the harsh northern winters. She listened to rhythmic chirping of crickets that filled the cool nighttime air, their continuous songs reminding her of a time when life seemed so much simpler. The confusion over what had happened earlier remained, almost suffocating her even as she tried to keep her mind off of it.

The sound of nearby footsteps quickly snapped her out of this dazed state as her hand went straight for her mageblade, relaxing only when she saw Reginald Ashram walking slowly towards her. Letting out a deep breath, she removed her hand from her sword, keeping her gaze focused on a small dark colored gravel in front of her.

"You were supposed to have me replace you a while ago." Ashram said as he sat down next to the duelist.

"I'm not tired." She said simply, hoping to avoid the conversation that she knew was inevitable.

"Fiora… what happened earlier?"

Fiora remained silent, keeping her gaze focused on the ground in front of her rather than at the former High Councilor. She didn't know how to answer him because she didn't know how to answer that same question to herself.

"Nothing…I was…I was just caught off guard." She lied, hoping to avoid the topic.

"That wasn't what it looked like. If something is wrong, you need to let us know. We can help." He suggested, reddish-brown eyes meeting glimpses of the aqua blue orbs hidden behind strands of purple hair.

"It's…it's none of your business." Fiora rebuked, grinding her teeth together as she desperately wanted to avoid burdening their journey with her personal problems.

Ashram eyed her warily, wondering if it was a good idea to push her any further. She had become much more stable compared to the first time they had met and he didn't want to lose the progress she had made. However, he had to proceed, as leaving her in her current state was far too dangerous if his suspicions proved to be correct.

"Must be hard then, dealing with the overwhelming fear by yourself." He said in an almost nonchalant tone, eliciting a shocked response from the duelist as her face shot up to reveal eyes that looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"What…?" She managed to utter, unable finish the sentence as her voice cracked at the end.

"It's as I feared then." Ashram said after letting out a sigh. "They've done it."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She snapped. "Who is 'they'? And what are you on about anyways?"

"The High Councilors…they've corrupted your soul." He answered, lowering his voice towards the end as his face began to show signs of sorrow on it.

"My soul…corrupted? Is this your idea of a joke?" She asked with frustration, standing up from her seated position to look down upon the Summoner.

"Unfortunately, this is anything but a joke. When you saw the shadowy aura of the Void Walkers, you felt an overwhelming fear taking over your body, chilling every bone in your body until you could no longer move. You lost all control of the muscles in your body and collapsed to the ground. That was what happened earlier, wasn't it?"

Fiora turned around to face away from the mage, remaining silent despite knowing that he had described exactly what had happened in fine detail.

_Why does it matter to him anyways? My soul is corrupted…that's absurd. It was a one-time fluke._She thought to herself angrily.

"But that's not all, is it?" He continued, breaking the tense silence in the air after the girl failed to respond. "Almost every day since the first time you encountered those Void Walkers in Demacia, you've been haunted by vivid nightmares almost every night, haven't you?"

"Wha…how do you..." She began to exclaim as she spun around on her heels to face Ashram again.

"I don't know if you remembered it or not, but during your time training at my house in Demacia, I was woken up almost on a nightly basis by your screams. You would wake up after that, gasping for breath before returning to sleep. Or am I wrong?" He asked, knowing that he had hit his mark perfectly when the duelist looked around wildly, biting down on her lips as she struggled to make sense of what he had said.

"How do you…what do you know about this?" She finally asked with reluctance, deciding to test the waters of what he knew.

"I know that it's been going on for a long time. Your exposure to the dark aura of the Void Walkers only served to catalyze it into an increasingly violent reaction." He answered simply before pausing, examining the duelist as he contemplated how to approach this. "This didn't just start today or even on that day in Demacia. It likely began years ago, on that day in the hospital…when your mother passed away."

Shock ran through the duelist the instant he spoke those words, striking a chord meant to be left alone as memories of that fated day flooded her mind. She shifted her position to face the Summoner with a mixed expression of rage and confusion, as this was one topic she had hoped would be buried in the deepest recesses of her mind forever. She stood silently, grinding her teeth for a moment before turning away.

"Why the hell do you know about tha-" She began to ask angrily before stopping as she recalled her nightmare a few days ago and Ashram's presence in it. "No…it can't be…you were there, weren't you?"

Ashram simply nodded in response to her question as he continued to hold a look of suspicion towards the duelist. He kicked a small object on the ground in front of him, revealing it to be a nut partially nibbled on by rodents making their presence known, sending it rolling in an uneven motion towards her. He knew that he would inevitably have to reveal everything about his involvement in her life. With everyone else asleep, there was no better circumstance to proceed.

"Why were you there?" She asked as the anger across her face became replaced with one of genuine confusion.

"For forgiveness," He answered, his voice suddenly shifting to a somber tone.

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Failing my duty," He began to explain, pausing to look at the duelist before continuing. "I was told by the Goddess to become the guardian over your family. That pendant that hangs in front of your heart is one of two that were given to me by the Goddess. I gave it to Alissa to protect her. It was designed to react to its bearer's heart. If she was attacked, I would have known immediately and teleported to her location to save her. That held true until two days before she died."

"Two days before she died… that was when." Fiora began to say before stopping in mid sentence, moving her right hand to her chest to form a fist that pressed against her shirt, feeling the hard contours of the pendant that hung from her neck. She opened her mouth to speak again, stopping as her voice cracked.

"When she did something that I didn't foresee, but should have expected knowing her kind-hearted nature. Knowing that she would eventually be targeted, she chose to sacrifice herself to ensure that you would remain safe."

"Targeted? She passed away because she was caught in a building fire!" She snapped.

"The fire was no accident. She was murdered, likely by a Void spawn or even the High Councilors themselves. She was likely on the brink of death before the fire even took place, used to cover up what had really happened."

"That's impossible! She was alive and spoke to us at the hospital. She never said anything about this."

"That's because she didn't want you to get involved in any of this. She wanted you to have a normal life. That was why she gave you the pendant under the guise of a good luck charm…so that I would protect you if you were ever to be attacked. That way you wouldn't have to live the life that she did, constantly watching over her shoulders, being chased by shadows."

"So that day in Demacia…that's why you showed up when we were about to be killed by the Void Walker…" She mused deep in thought, her gaze fixed into the distance to yield an almost blank expression on her face.

"And in the process, it seems I failed to oblige with her other wish; I got you involved in all of this and made her sacrifice all for nothing." He replied bitterly, a look of self loathe apparent on his face as he stood up to walk away, letting out a loud sigh of defeat.

"And you thought that I would have been happy with that alternative?" Fiora suddenly snapped, causing Ashram to stop in his tracks. "You think that if the roles had been reversed and it was me who died years ago instead of my mother, that she would have been satisfied with letting those responsible go without incident? No…from day one, even before I knew the extent of what was going on, I knew how dangerous the path ahead of me was, but I chose to fight. I chose to fight because I wanted to…I wanted to atone for the way I've treated everyone all these years."

"Fiora…"

"That was when I still believed that the death of my mother, which started all of this, was still an accident." She continued, her fingers tightening as she curled them into a fist, swinging it against the tree to let out a series of cracks as shards of rotting bark broke off. "Now you're telling me that she was murdered, and the people responsible for it are the same ones who are out to destroy this world. To me, that only makes it all easier. I've made my decision, I will see this through to the end."

"Fiora, you're not listening to me." He insisted, frustration becoming apparent in his voice. "When your mother was killed, it also served to plant the seeds of darkness inside of you. They knew that I would interfere if they tried to attack you directly and so they used your circumstances to corrupt your soul."

"My soul…corrupted…why do you keep saying that?" Fiora asked angrily as she gradually began to feel her control slipping away, her fist tightening even more as though she was trying to cling to the remaining delicate strands of sanity left in her life.

"Is it not true? After your mother died, you fell into darkness, isolating yourself from others. You ran and hid in the shadows, leaving you vulnerable to corruption by the Void. To make matters worse, your father betrayed your trust, thereby further throwing you into isolation and despair."

"My father," She interrupted, pausing after those words as her face suddenly in shock as a realization occurred to her. "Could it be?"

"What is it?"

"My whole life I looked up to him as an honorable man, as he was the one who taught me everything I knew about using a sword. I was proud to have him as my father until two years ago. He accepted a duel of swords, only to be arrested after being caught poisoning his opponent."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. What about it?" Ashram asked.

"The night before, I remember seeing him leave the house. He acted…really strange. I don't know what it was, but something about him scared me at the time. Do you think it's possible that even that-" She began to wonder out loud before being interrupted by the Summoner.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all." Ashram replied, anticipating what she was implying. "In fact, in retrospect, if anything I would actually be surprised if the High Councilors weren't involved with it."

"Why do you say that?" Her fist loosening as she closely examined his facial features to gauge his reaction.

"I don't know if you realize it by now, but your father's betrayal of your trust actually served two purposes. It caused you to lose the only remaining positive influence in your life, to the point that after he was arrested and committed suicide, you even moved away from the rest of your family. The memories being too painful to bear, you isolated yourself even further and drowned yourself in despair, the darkness inside your heart growing exponentially faster."

"And the other purpose?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest as an expression of disbelief began to appear on her face.

"It caused you to join the League." He replied in a stern voice.

"Wha…but that…" She began to object, unknotting her arms to hold them outwards in confusion before pausing as she began to process his words.

"Was it not the case? Wasn't your reason for joining the League because you wanted to prove to the world that you were honorable, to defend yourself against the accusations after your father tarnished the family's reputation?" He continued after a short pause, taking a few steps away from her to stare into the night sky, examining the countless shimmering stars normally shrouded by the polluting lights of a metropolitan city. "They set a trap for you and you fell right into it, ending up right in the palm of their hands so they could keep a close eye on you, and when the time is right, kill you along with the others. I don't know what the reason is, but somehow you're a key part in thwarting their plans."

"Me a key part in all of this…" Fiora said, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Why are you so certain of this?"

"Because out of all of us, they chose to focus on you, throwing your heart into chaos. That's the reason why only you felt that unbearable fear that froze you in your place earlier today. For years you have been living a life of darkness and despair, the seeds of darkness planted by the Void maturing, waiting for something to catalyze the violent reaction that would cause the corrupt in your soul to overwhelm you. The first time you encountered the Void Walkers in Demacia, the effects weren't instantaneous, but they lingered in the form of vivid nightmares. Today, it came on almost immediately, and it's only going to get worse."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Fiora snapped as she opened her eyes again, swinging her raised arm downward in anger, her fingers held tightly straightened. "Just give up and let the people who took everything from me get away with it?"

"I'd say yes, but knowing you that would be meaningless." He replied, the duelist's left eyelid to twitch in anger. "Honestly…I don't know. At this point, you know about as much as I do in regards to your condition. All I can think of is, you fight the fear. When you feel it coming on, you have to not let it consume you. Fight it, think about why it is you're with us, and who it is you want to protect."

"What if…what if I can't?" She asked as a feeling of vulnerability began to overtake her.

"If you can't…it will only get worse. Think of it like a chemical reaction, each time you come in contact with a Void Walker, it's like a catalyst that causes your soul to become corrupted at a much faster rate. I don't know what the end results of their corruption are but it's safe to say that neither of us wants to find out the answer to that question."

Fiora crossed her arms as she let out a long sigh, the fatigue of the past day beginning to overwhelm her despite the anxiety she felt over her current predicatment. She focused her gaze at the ground, averting her gaze of the world around her. Even in the open expanse of Valoran's wooded forest, she suddenly felt claustrophobic, the world closing around her, determined to bury her into the ground itself.

"There's one more thing." Ashram said as she began to walk towards an open spot on the ground to lie down. "I need you to promise me something. The moment you feel that sensation of fear gripping you again…do not use magic of any sort."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly stopping in her tracks as she turned to reveal a shocked expression on her face.

"The reason I figured this out was not because of you collapsing in the battlefield, but rather the change in the way your magic felt." He explained, a look of grave concern on his face as he took a few steps towards the duelist. "For a brief moment, your magic energy didn't feel like your own, but rather felt as dark as the Void Walkers themselves."

Fiora opened her mouth to object but stopped herself as she recalled the flowing aura of crimson energy that she had channeled into her blade earlier that evening.

"You noticed it too, didn't you? You must never use that power in battle. Using the power of darkness will only accelerate its hold on your soul. The more you use it, the more it becomes a part of you until eventually you may become one and the same as that which you have tried so hard to fight against."

Fiora looked at Ashram in apprehension. She couldn't deny that what he was saying was the truth. Her only consolation was that she had fought without magic for years. Even without the use of spells, she knew she could still contribute in battle.

"What about the others? Will you tell them?" She finally asked.

"That decision is yours to make. I won't tell them if that is your wish."

"Good…leave them out of this. There's no need to burden them with my problems." She answered after a pause before walking away, lying down uncomfortably on the ground in hopes of getting some rest.

Sleep, however, would not come for her. Though it was the first time that she ever had to experience such horrendous and unrefined sleeping conditions, its discomfort paled compared to the thoughts that plagued her mind. Slowly, but surely, everything she knew about her life was beginning to crumble like the roads in Piltover. She felt the warm, protective environment of her past slipping away from her hands, replaced by a harsh reality that she had never known was looming in the distance; a reality which threatened to pull her into its grasps and choke her out of existence.


	17. Fangs of Darkness

_On the shoulders of the First of marred soul,_  
_Rest will the fate of humanity's whole._  
_Tasked by the Goddess are the Second and Third,_  
_For her light to be spread and her voice to be heard._

_-Sermons of the Ezra Isaiah Cyrus_

* * *

**Piltover Auxillary Airstrip**

"Hold the line! Do not let any of them get past!" A field commander wearing a red composite armor ordered as a line of soldiers stood in formation, unloading their magazines towards a seemingly endless legion of rapidly approaching Hellhounds and Void Walkers.

Tension ran high amongst the soldiers trying to maintain their composure as the shards of lead simply deflected off of the Void Walkers, a smokey armor rendering them entirely ineffective. Though the first few Hellhounds fell after a barrage of gunfire had rained on them, they had quickly adapted their moving patterns, using the fortified horns on their heads as a defensive barrier against the oncoming projectiles.

_They're coming…_The fied commander thought to himself, a tightening grasped at his chest refusing to let go as a trio of snarling red canines rapidly approached the line of defense, their steps almost eerily in sync with the beating of his own heart. A series of loud pops ran through the air as sharpshooters fired from an elevated tower, successfully taking out the approaching Hellhounds with carefully focused shots.

"Keep firing! Don't relent!" The officer shouted as the sniper shots jolted him back into reality before opening up a case to reveal a rocket propelled grenade launcher.

Holding it up into firing position, he focused its sights on an approaching Void Walker, crosshairs of its scope centered on where he could only imagine that the creature's sternum was located. He was nervous, as this was his first time on the front lines of actual combat. He took a few deep breaths, holding it as steadily as possible despite the continued trembling of his arms over the sudden surprise attack by the Void creatures. His men were counting on him and their weapons ration was growing low, him holding one of the few explosive weapons over his shoulders that remained since the initiation of this invasion.

"Let's see you eat this!" He muttered under his breath. "Fire in the hole!"

A loud whistling filled the air as the rocket propelled grenade launcher fired, sending the projectile towards the towering demon before connecting with its target a few heartbeats later, creating a large explosion that rang throughout the airstrip.

"Gotcha you ugly bas-" He began to say smugly before stopping mid-sentence in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing the Void Walker unscratched from the last attack. "What the-"

His words were interrupted as the large demon changed its battle paradigm, dropping on to all four of its limbs as an orb of dark energy formed in front of its mouth. Though the officer wanted to run, the horror of his last attack having no effect on the creature rendered him paralyzed. His fragile resolve all but gone, he told himself to move but no matter how hard he tried, his body no longer willfully responded to his commands, only allowing him to watch as a pillar of black energy fired towards him. Fire engulfed him and the nearby soldiers as an explosion rang out, filling the air with screams of agony as they ran hopelessly to put out the trails of flames on their bodies.

"Fall back! Fall back!" A soldier who was second in command ordered as the riflemen quickly abandoned their posts to retreat. He looked in horror as no sooner than he had given that order, that the Hellhounds had breached the line of defense, numerous hellish canines pouncing on his fellow soldiers before sharp fangs tore through their flesh.

He stood motionless, sick to his stomach at the sight of the creatures so easily ripping into the flesh of the people he had served alongside without hesitation. The sound of a growl from behind caught the soldier's attention, causing him to turn to see a Hellhound staring him down with glowing red eyes of malice, drool falling from its fangs as though it could almost taste the flesh about to enter its mouth. As he turned to run, the creature pounced to attack, only to be stopped in mid-air after another round of loud pops filled the air. Shifting his gaze, he saw the creature collapse on the ground before turning to acknowledge the snipers housed in the tower, stopping in horror upon witnessing the scene in front of him.

Two shadowy winged creatures flew over his head, rapidly diving at the sharpshooter tower. A deafening high pitched screech erupted from one of them, causing the snipers to cower, covering their ears in pain as their eardrums reacted violently to send them into a state of vertigo. With them disarmed, the second winged creature spread its wings wide open, revealing numerous spinous projections that penetrated the dark aura around them. Letting out a loud screech, spines erupted from their attached position, launching towards the snipers fortified in the tower. The soldier could only watch in horror as an instant later, the top of the fortified tower was reduced to rubble. As the dust began to settle, distorted shapes of crimson appeared interspersed amongst the remains of the tower. It took the soldier a moment to realize that the dark red pieces of debris were actually the remains of the snipers, their limbs shreaded and mangled by the aerial barrage.

_No…no way. This can't be happening!_He thought to himself, swiftly turning around in shock at the sound of a loud growl behind him.

He watched in horror as a Hellhound had shifted to his position, poucing onto the soldier as sharp nails dug into his chest, a burning sensation digging into what seemed like the deepest recesses of his soul. As the soldier could only cry out in pain at what had to be the last few moments of his life, a high pitched whistle rang through his ears as a glowing blue arrow landed onto the large beast above him, impaling it in the chest to send it flying following the momentum of the arrow. He screamed in pain as the claws tore from his chest war, shifting his position a moment later towards his right to see the night hunter raising her sights from her crossbow.

A flash of yellow appeared in front of the soldier, dimming a moment later to reveal Ezreal a few feet away from him. Forming a bow of energy in his right hand, he proceeded to fire a barrage of arcane energy around him at nearby Hellhounds, quickly disposing of them before turning to face the soldier.

"Sergeant Zidele, hold still. Let us take care of this." The explorer ordered the fallen soldier.

"Ezreal?" The sergeant exclaimed, blinking a few times in disbelief as though his vision was failing him.

"Don't worry, the true heroes are here to save the day." Ezreal answered proudly.

Vayne drew the bowstring on her Ultima Weapon back again, two blue arrows of energy forming along the shaft of the crossbow. Using swift footwork, she sprinted forward to close the gap between herself and the crouched Void Walker. The sound of her footsteps caught its attention, causing it to rear its head towards her as it prepared another Dark Ray attack.

"Time for reckoning, wretched beast!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger on her crossbow, launching the two arrows towards the large demon.

A large explosion formed as one of her arrows connected with the creature's impending attack. The energy of her attack destabilized the sphere of dark energy that had formed at its mouth, causing a violent reaction to take place around it. A loud demonic scream of pain pierced through the smoke as the creature stumbled forward out of the plumes before falling to the ground lifelessly.

A loud snarl filled the air as a Hellhound fell just a few feet away from the night hunter. Turning her gaze, she saw Talon standing on top of the canine's motionless carcass, his arm blade embedded deep in its back.

"Blitz!" Lux yelled from a distance as she launched a series of white orbs of energy from the tip of her Celestia.

The light magic of her Blitz spell proved to be highly effective against the creatures of the Void, as each Hellhound fell lifelessly with a pained growl as soon as the spheres connected with their target. The roar of a nearby Void Walker caught her attention, causing her to shift her body before casting a second barrage of Blitz spells, this time focused towards the shadowy demon. The creature staggered to its knees, its shadowy aura dissipating as her attacks connected, leaving the creature vulnerable to attacks.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Shen sprinted forward as he simultaneously drew out both katanas from his back. As the creature brought down its scythe-like arms in an attempt to impale the incoming ninja, he quickly dashed past it at rapid speeds before following it up with a second dash back from behind. Though it was almost too quick for the human eye to see, Shen had delivered a series of slashes with each passing dash of the creature, evidence by the flow of thick green blood that exuded from deep wounds on its abdomen. In the same way that the attacks couldn't be seen, it wasn't until a few heartbeats had passed before the creature had realized its fatal wounds, letting out a pained roar moments before falling to its death.

As he prepared to dash towards a pack of Hellhounds that were in the process of hunting down the retreating soldiers, the purple haired duelist sprinted past him, her three piece thin cape fluttering in the wind with fluid motions as she moved. Drawing out her Highwind, she placed her free hand on the flat portion of the blade, sliding her fingers along its smooth surface as an aura of energy formed around it following the trail of her fingers.

"Bad idea!" She yelled out as she neared a Hellhound preparing to pounce on a nearby soldier, lunging forward as she drove her blade into the back of the red-skinned canine.

The crunching sensation of steel cutting through bone resonated through her blade as she leapt onto the beast, using the weight of her landing to force the snarling creature to the ground. The sound of their fallen ally caught the attention of the other half dozen Hellhounds, which abandoned their pursuit of the soldiers, focusing now on the bladeswoman.

"Come and get it!" Fiora yelled as she channeled a lightning spell into her free hand, bringing it down to create a series of strikes to incapacitate the two closest Hellhounds, her nose twitching as the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

Not giving them the chance to coordinate an attack with each other, she lunged towards a pair of canines to deliver a set of quick slashes to each of them. Leaning forward as she simultaneous spun herself around on her heels, she proceeded to deliver a Spiral Slash to the injured canines, sending them falling to the ground with a wet snarl of pain. Recomposing herself after her last attack, she channeled a pair of Blitz spells into the palm of her free hand, launching them to connect with and incapacitate the remaining Hellhounds.

"Hm… not even a challenge." She said smugly before the sun above her was blotted out, a shadow cast over on the ground around where she stood.

Looking up, Fiora gasped as she saw two shadowy winged creatures diving rapidly towards her, forcing her to lunge forward onto the ground as they swooped by, their talons narrowly missing contact with her flesh. As she made her way to her feet again, one of the winged creatures circled in the air before diving a second time towards the duelist. Narrowing her eyes, she held her blade up above her forehead in preparation to strike. The sound of high pitched whistles filled the air as a set of air and fire spells intercepted the creature during its descent, causing a mid-air explosion that lit up the sky.

The duelist turned her gaze in shock to see Ashram's arrival a few feet from her, his Blazing Edge drawn in striking position as he kept his gaze fixed on the flying creatures.

"I thought I told you to avoid getting close to creatures surrounded by that dark aura." He scolded angrily, frustration setting in at the recklessness of the purple haired girl.

"Tch, as if I had a choice." She snapped, annoyed at the feeling of being treated like a kid who couldn't take care of herself. "What the hell are these things?"

"Noctochiropterix. Kassadin had described them briefly in his writings but this is my first time seeing one. Be careful…that dark aura aside, I don't know what else these things are capable of." Ashram answered uneasily, as he knew this was not an ideal battle for the duelist to be involved in. He knew, however, that trying to convince her to back down was futile. "Let's finish them off quickly before we find out the hard way."

Acknowledging him, Fiora channeled a lightning spell through her mage blade as one of the Noctochiropterix dove towards them. Swinging her blade outwards, she launched a wave of brightly glowing blue lightning towards the approaching creature, releasing a loud crashing sound as the attack contacted the creature, the force of which deflected it to the ground a few feet away. It recovered almost instantaneously, rising onto its feet before taking flight with strong flaps of its wings, causing them to shield their eyes from the oncoming gust.

As they managed to regain their vision of the area, they looked up to see the second winged creature circling above them. Widening its shadowy wingspan, it revealed numerous spikes projecting through the dark aura. With a downward swing of its wings, countless spines rained towards them, each of them resembling black metallic stakes.

Anticipating the incoming attack, Ashram swung out his free hand, channeling energy through it to form numerous blue hexagons glowing brilliantly of energy around himself and Fiora before interconnecting them into a barrier. Fiora flinched as the barrage of spines came within striking distance, raising her arm to slightly into a defensive position before stopping in shock as the blue barrier in front of her deflected the entirety of the creature's attack.

"Adamantine Aura," Ashram said aloud. "Every good attacker requires a good defensive skill. You still have some ways to go."

Those words irritated the duelist, despite the ongoing battle before them. In the back of her mind, however, she knew he was right. She had come so far along in the past few days, yet her ability to defend against attacks was no better than she was before. In the state that she was in now, she could only strike down on enemies, not defend against them…not protect anyone from them. Trying to force those thoughts out of her mind for the time being, she clung to the reality of the situation, delaying the inevitable when she would have to deal with these mental demons.

"Save it for another time." She said as she channeled magic into her free hand, forming into four Blitz spells.

Flinging her hand outwards, she launched the barrage of spells towards the Noctochiropterix as its attack ceased, colliding with it to surround it in a series of explosions. It emerged a few moments later, its aura now dispersed to reveal a brown gargoyle-like creature. Its wingspan and body continued to resemble that of a bat's, save for a curved claw that extended upwards from the top pivot point of each of its wingspans. A pair of short horns extended from its forehead to resemble that of a demonic creature with its face held in a constant scowl. Two glowing yellow eyes stared back at the duelist, momentarily appearing almost curious before letting out a piercing shriek through its mouth held wide open.

A sudden cold sensation ran up the duelist's spine as the shriek reached her ears, as though something inside of her that had protected her sanity broke down. Paralysis dragged all willful control of her body into an abyss that she could not reach, finding herself suddenly unable make any moves to attack.

_No! Not now! If any of them decide to attack me, I'd be a sitting duck!_ She thought to herself in a panic as the same sensation of fear that overwhelmed her yesterday began to take a hold of her. Reality began to distort in front of her eyes, some of her senses overwhelmed as she heard every screech, snarl, and roar of the Void creatures on the battlefield as though they were right next to her while others were muffled, disappearing along with her control over her body. _Move…move...MOVE! Don't let it control you… fight it…you can overcome your fear._

"It's vulnerable now, lets stri-" Ashram began to say as he turned towards the duelist, stopping in mid sentence as he saw the pained look on her face.

Beads of sweat flowed along the side of her face, glistening as it reflected the early morning sunlight. It was as though she had lost all awareness of her surroundings, consumed by an invisible struggle with herself. It took a moment for him to realize that the corruption was taking over again; the extent to which it would go was uncertain.

"Fiora! Fight it, don't give in." He yelled out before returning his gaze towards the vulnerable Noctochiropterix. "**** it, need to end this quickly."

Holding up his free hand, he quickly cast a Valor's Blitz spell onto himself. No later than he had finished casting it that he leapt into the air, simultaneously channeling an Aero Devastation spell into his blade. Gliding past the winged creature, he delivered a quick slash through its abdomen to cause green colored fluid to ooze from the wound. A second shriek came from the creature, only for it to be interrupted an instant later as Ashram launched his Aero Devastation projectile downwards onto its back, the force of which shredded into its flesh while simultaneously slamming it into the ground.

As the dark haired Summoner descended towards the ground, the second Noctochiropterix intercepted him in mid air, slamming its wings into him to send him falling to the ground away from the duelist. It followed this attack up by diving towards her, stopping a few feet short to let out a second bloodcurdling shriek.

"Get away from me… Get away from me, you vile demon!" Fiora yelled out, using every last bit of her effort to lunge forward with her sword, only to be thrown backwards to the ground upon colliding with the shadowy aura.

She struggled to get up, her arms shaking as she fought against the fear inside her that seemed to grow stronger with every passing moment. She looked up as she managed to get on her feet, raising her blade slowly, but failing desperately to hold it steady. As she caught the glimpse of the flying creature's eyes, a set of bright yellow glows piercing through the dark aura, she noticed it made no moves to attack. She swallowed hard, searching within herself for the resolve to prove that she could win this battle, only it had the opposite effect; she had no chance of winning against anything in the state she was in right now.

"Damn it, without magic I can't-" She began to mutter to herself before stopping as a voice interrupted her.

**"DARKNESS"**

"What the-" She exclaimed as she glared around her wildly to find the source of that voice.

**"DARKNESS IS COMING"**

"Who the hell are you?" She screamed out loud at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere, yet came from all direction.

**"GIVE IN TO DARKNESS"**

Dropping her Highwind, Fiora raised both of her hands to her head, cupping her ears in pain to block out this intangible voice as she bent forward in desperation. An overwhelming pain surged through her chest, crushing every last bit of resolve she had left before moving outwards to her arms and finally to her hands, where it felt as though they were on fire. Opening her eyes again, she held out her hands in horror as they became surrounded by flames pitch black in color. It felt like she was being burnt to a crisp, yet the skin on her hands appeared completely unaffected.

**"LET DARKNESS CONSUME YOU!"**

As the mysterious voice finished those last words, the Noctochiropterix that had hovered in front of her let out another screech before slowly flying away from her, as though it no longer saw her as a threat. In reality, it wasn't because it no longer found her hostile, but rather given the way her energy felt, it now saw her as one of them.

"You!" She exclaimed aloud, a strange echoing undertone now present in her voice. "You're the one doing this, aren't you?"

As she held her hands closer together, the flames converged to form a black fireball that hovered between her palms. Eyes of malice on the creature turned to one of curious confusion, as though it could not figure out why the person in front of it continued to appear hostile towards it.

"Fiora, no!" Ashram screamed out desperately as he sprinted towards her. "Don't do it!"

His warning was to no avail, as the fear that had previously overwhelmed her became replaced by pure anger, one unlike anything she had ever felt before. She couldn't understand why, but an overwhelming feeling of hate towards the Noctochiropterix engulfed her, taking control of every nerve in her body. The only thing she wanted was for it to die, as though its very presence disgusted her. Thrusting her palms forward, the black fireball launched from her hand, colliding with the shadowy winged creature an instant later to engulf it in a conflagration of black flames. A loud shriek of pain filled the air as the creature fluttered desperately in the air, trying to extinguish the flames to no avail.

Ashram watched in horror as the aura surrounding the winged creature dissipated, followed by what almost looked like flesh melting from its body. Though only seconds had passed, it seemed like an eternity had passed for him as he watched the creature's essence stripped, leaving behind a bony winged skeleton that fell downwards, crumbling into a cloud of ashes as it hit the ground. Turning his gaze back to the purple haired girl, a chill ran down his spine as he caught sight of her.

Fiora clenched her hands tightly against her chest as she struggled to breathe, her jaw grinding together with her mouth opened to reveal a set of sharp fangs that produced a metallic tasting liquid as they scraped her lips. The rage that had consumed her dissipated, leaving behind a pain in her chest that had gotten even worse. Every muscle in her refused to move, making her feel as though she was peering into the world through another's body. She felt suffocated for what seemed like an eternity before her vision began to dim. The world around her blurred as she struggled to maintain consciousness, falling to the ground with her heartbeat as the only sound to enter her ears. Though she saw herself land head first on the concrete under her feet, she felt nothing as her body hit the ground before the world around her faded to darkness.

* * *

"Wha-…" Fiora uttered weakly as a thin line of light pierced through the darkness in her field of vision, widening gradually as she began to regain consciousness.

She turned her head to her right side, opening her eyes wider to reveal a blurriness that slowly began to clear with every breath she took. The silhouette of someone adjacent to her filled her field of vision, appearing initially as only blurred patches of yellow and pink. After what seemed to be a lifetime, she finally managed to focus her vision to see the familiar silky strands of long golden blonde hair. As the duelist began to move the rest of her body, Lux quickly turned in response, her face held in a worried look before instantly brightening.

"Fiora, you're awake! Hey everybody, she's awake!" The blonde yelled out in a bubbly voice.

"Hey look who's back." Talon said as he came within her field of vision, a look of relief on his face that seemed foreign to her.

"Where am I?" Fiora asked as she began to sit up, instantly raising her right hand to her head as she felt the approach of a throbbing headache that caused her to lose her sense of balance.

"Easy there," Ashram said as he arrived next to her, grabbing onto her shoulders to keep her from falling forward. "You're okay, we're safe now. We're just waiting in the airstrip hangar for them to get an airship refueled."

It took a few moments before the severity of the headache subsided, allowing her to regain her balance before slowly getting to her feet. She looked around to find herself in a casual looking room, the only window looking out to a large corridor housing numerous aircrafts in the distance. As she took a few steps from the couch she had risen from, she found herself cursing every time she stared directly into a bright light or heard a loud noise in the distance. Nausea rose to the back of her throat, forcing her to use all of her willpower to keep herself from vomiting the contents of her stomach in the middle of the room. She felt disgusted, as she hasn't had the opportunity to shower and change into a fresh set of clothing in the past two days. It felt reminiscent of the days after her father had been arrested for his dishonorable deed, when she awoke on numerous occasions from a depressed drunken slumber and felt as though she had taken a sledgehammer to the head.

"All fueled up and ready to go!" A voice yelled from the door, causing her to turn to see a Piltover soldier walking in.

She instinctively flung her hand to draw out her Mageblade, only to grab at thin air as it was no longer there, to her chagrin.

"Relax!" Ezreal said as he followed the soldier into the room. "Sergeant Zidele is actually a friend of mine for years already. One could only wonder where he'd be without me."

"Shut up, man. When will you ever let that **** go?" The soldier replied angrily, causing a smug grin to appear on the explorer's face.

"Are you feeling okay to move?" Lux asked as she raised her eyebrows into an arch, staring back at the duelist with light blue eyes of concern.

"Yeah…I'm all right. What's going on?" Fiora asked, shaking her head a few times in an attempt to get rid of the haze that seemed to prevent her from thinking clearly.

She proceeded to reach into her mouth with a finger, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the absence of fangs in her mouth. While she felt comfort that she her body had returned to normal, it also annoyed her that this action didn't go unnoticed, as it earned her an awkward glare from Lux.

"We're putting an end to this, going in for the kill! We'll show the Institute of War what we all are made o-" Talon said enthusiastically before being cut off by Ashram.

"Not quite, don't get too excited." Ashram interjected, causing the assassin to stare at him in confusion.

"Wh…what do you mean not quite?"

"The cat's out of the bag when it comes to the Void portal. We know it's been opened and there's a good chance that the Relivash, Kolminye, and Mandrake have crossed through. In the way we are now, we can't exactly pursue them. Look at what happened with Malzahar and Kassadin…they barely glimpsed into the Void and that drove them to insanity. What do you think would happen to us if we set foot into that place?"

"So why are we even here?" Vayne asked, pressing her glasses closer to the nose of her bridge with a raised finger before crossing her arms over her chest, an annoyed expression appearing on her face.

"We need to make a side trip…to Icathia." Ashram answered, causing the room to fall silent at the mention of that place.

"Icathia? Why are we going to that hellhole?" Talon objected.

"The Seers' Aura." Shen said as he stood motionlessly at the opposite end of the corner. "In the Kinkou Order, a legend has been passed down for generations, of the Seers of Icathia. Some believed they could see into the future and realize the approach of destruction before it happens. Others, however, believed they could see into other realms."

"Right," Ashram affirmed in a tightly controlled voice, his words echoing past the open door into the open corridor of the hangar. "Even before the arrival of the Aesirs, the Seers had been able to peer into the Void. I've seen images of drawings on the walls of the ruins there that suggest they knew of the existence of Void creatures even back then. To do that without becoming possessed by the chaos of the Void and becoming insane, I believe that the ruined Temple of the Seers must have at one point contained an artifact or magic that protected them from the influences of the Undying World. If we are to pursue the High Councilors into the Void, we'll need to obtain this same protection."

"And you're sure that this will work?" Vayne asked lamely, letting out a sigh of doubt.

"Nothing is certain, but until someone has a better idea, it's our only option." Ashram answered as he looked around the room for any additional objections, finding the others remain silent in contemplation. "Let's go then."

_No one ever said that the future was going to be easy. At the time, all we could believe in was a glimmer of hope…hope that came with staying together and making the decision to keep going._


	18. Ruins of Chaos

_While civilizations flourished in the North, hidden in plain sight between the ridges of the Great Barrier and the Sablestone Mountains laid the endless expanse of Valoran's wilderness. An untamed beauty of nature, vibrant and fragile, ruled by a constant struggle where only the strong survive and the weak are preyed on…a land unmarred by the rules of humans. Civilization and mercy has no bearings in its lush jungles of beauty and deserts of unrelenting ferocity. This was the world of the Farlands. It was here that we continued to find a way to change the fate of this world…and where unspeakable dangers awaited us._

_-Memoires of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, armored greaves hitting against hardwood floor, as Fiora paced down the hallway of her home in Demacia. She walked past numerous rooms, aimlessly attempting to reach the end of the hallway, which seemed to stretch farther away with every step she took. Occasional cracks echoed under her feet, weathered sheets of wood giving way to the weight of her approach. She didn't know where she was going, but somehow felt obligated to keep moving.

She shifted her gaze to look into the rooms she passed by, noticing a set of couches and wooden antique tables that peered out from underneath white linen that lined the top of each piece of furniture. After passing a few doorways, she forced herself to stop as she realized to her horror that each passing room was identical to each other.

"What's going on?" She said aloud to herself as she changed directions to take a few steps into the nearest room.

White curtains glowed in the presence of the sunlight, which flooded into the room through a large window opposite the entrance to the hallway. Dust clung to the white linen like morning dew on spiderwebs, keeping its hold despite the incoming breeze. As she looked around and began to examine the features of the room, a red glint caught her attention, causing her to turn towards a small puddle of crimson liquid under the legs of a covered chair. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as came within distance to see a thin stream of flowing from the seat under the white linen.

Fiora reached out and tugged lightly on the thin sheet of white cloth, coarse fabric meeting the skin of her fingertips. The sunlight coming from outside suddenly shifted to total darkness, returning a moment later as Fiora spun around to look outside. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary in the garden of her front yard, she turned her attention back to the furniture in front of her, only for the light to go out again. She looked around as panic began to grip her, drawing out her Mageblade as light began to alternate with darkness at an increasingly faster rate. The sound of liquid dripping caused her to shift her gaze towards the ground to notice the pool of blood increasing in size at an exponential rate, flowing around her greaves where she stood. Mustering up the courage to finally tug at the sheet covering the chair with stronger force, she pulled the linen off.

A chill ran up her spine as Fiora let out a loud gasp of horror, her eyes held wide as she stared at the corpse of Luxanna Crownguard, her chest mutilated by claws that couldn't possibly have been human. Frantically taking a few steps back, she watched in horror as additional pools of blood began to flow from the other pieces of furniture, flooding the floor of the room. She moved away to avoid the crimson liquid, only for the window to break, filling the room with a loud shatter. Strong gusts entered through the window, causing the linen covering the rest of the furniture to wave wildly in the air before lifting off. Fiora let out a scream of horror as she saw the bodies of Reginald Ashram, Talon, Shauna Vayne, Shen, and Ezreal brutally dismembered, their faces held in scowls of fear as crimson liquid bled profusely from each of them to cover the floor.

She turned around frantically to run through the door into the hallway, only for it to slam shut on its own, blocking her path despite the protesting pounds of her fist against it. Taking a step back, she prepared to swing forward with her Highwind, only for a mysterious darkness to rise from the ground and engulf all four walls of the room.

_**"DARKNESS IS HERE"**__The same familiar voice of malice rang through the room, causing the duelist to look around frantically for a way out._

Fiora looked down in horror as a dark smoky pattern began to flow along the blood that had lined the floors, eventually turning it into a black oily fluid. It almost appeared sentient as the fluid gathered around the duelist's feet, rising up slowly along her armored leggings. She tried to pull herself out of the ascending liquid, only to find that she could no longer freely move; her struggling only served to increase the speed at which the black fluid rose. She found her arms shackled as they became engulfed in the darkness, forcing her to drop her Mageblade. As the black liquid rose to her head, it began to engulf her, deafening her to her surroundings such that the only sound audible was the beating of her heart. She struggled to breathe, feeling as though she was drowning in a sea of chaos and despair.

"Someone…help…me." She uttered out weakly.

* * *

**Piltover Airship, High Altitude Flight Over The Eastern Sector of the Great Barrier**

Fiora let out a loud gasp as she shot up off of a reclined seat, letting out a fit of coughing as she struggled to breathe. She held her hand up to her head in pain, as the headache she had earlier that day began to settle in again. Moving her palm onto her face, she felt it drenched in sweat, beads of clear liquid running down her face before dripping off of her chin to create dark spots on her blue shirt. Rubbing her eyes for a moment to clear her vision, she let out a groan as she stood up, slightly thankful that at least the nausea at the back of her throat had ceased.

She looked around to find herself in a Spartan looking room lined with simple walls of white with the exception of a metallic door at the opposite end. An incessant machine-like hum filled the room around her, causing her annoyance as it only served to make her headache worse. Taking a few steps back, she turned to look out the window, examining the endless sea of white fluff slowly passing underneath her on the other side of the glass. A small sink laid to her right, which she was glad to use to finally wash off the dirt from her face. An image of herself with dark circles under her eyes and messy black and purple hair stared back at her as she looked in to the mirror. It was evident that she had not slept well in days, and her most recent nightmare certainly did not help at all.

A knock on the door at the opposite end of the room caused her to jump slightly as she reached for her Mageblade that hung from a nearby rack instinctively. Her heart began to race as the memory of her last nightmare was still fresh in her mind, slowly approaching the door as she prepared to unsheathe her blade.

"Fiorie, are you okay? I heard some noises coming from here." The muffled but familiar voice of Lux asked from the other side, its comforting tone relaxing her tense stance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said simply, lying in hopes of avoiding any prying from the blonde mage.

"If you're awake, can I come in?"

Fiora cursed under her breath. She knew that it would have been too easy for her friend to have left her alone. It was inevitable that the blonde would begin to inquire about what had happened earlier that morning, assuming that Ashram hadn't already told her. Lux was the last person that she had wanted to talk with about her condition, as she knew that her inquisitive nature would never let her off easy. Letting out a sigh, she finally dropped her sword on the seat before opening the door, knowing that locking her friend out would only lead to more agitation.

A look of concern crossed Lux's face the moment she saw Fiora's appearance. She tried very hard to hide her surprise, but nothing could help her get over the change in the duelist's demeanor, from that of a proud and elegant girl into one that looked disheveled with eyes of pain and despair.

"Fiorie," Lux finally said as she averted her gaze, avoiding the look on the duelist's face as though her very appearance caused her pain. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you want, Lux?" Fiora asked coldly.

_Please, just leave me alone right now._ She thought to herself as the blonde mage walked into the room, circling around her to look out the window. _I really don't want to talk about this right now._

"Nothing, just…" Lux began to say before stopping, taking a deep breath in order to muster up the courage to continue. "I just wanted to know what's going on with you."

"Nothing's wrong, just…haven't slept well is all." FIora replied, noticing the unconvinced look on the blonde's face as she turned around. Hiding her problems from others was never her forte. The moment they became suspicious, the strength behind her denials shattered like fragile sheets of glass. It was for this reason that she had kept herself physically distant from others during times like this.

"Fiorie, there is more to it than that, I know it. Ashram won't tell me anything, but I know you're hiding something from me." The blonde pleaded as she walked over towards the purple haired girl, stopping next to her. "We're going into the most dangerous mission that any of us, including myself, has ever been involved in. If you don't want to tell me as a friend, fine, but look at this way…all of us need to be able to rely on each other. We can't be hiding stuff from each other because it could compromise everything. I know you, and I know that something is wrong."

"Lux…I…" Fiora muttered in a low voice as she turned to face the blonde.

"But don't you see? Right now, hiding your problems could be putting everyone in danger. It doesn't have to be now, but before we go any further, it would really helpful to know what's happening with you, and how we can help."

"Lux, I just….it's..." Fiora said before pausing, averting her gaze from the blonde mage before spinning around to stare through the window. "It's nothing… I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. All this time you've been there to save me from danger on so many occasions. It doesn't always have to be that way. I'm here to help you too." Lux replied stubbornly before reaching out to grab the duelist's shoulder.

As the tip of her fingers brushed over the armored shoulder, Lux felt the presence of darkness almost instantly. A vision of legions of indescribable Void creatures overrunning and consuming Valoran went through her mind in that instant, causing an indescribable terror to run down her spine. The shock of what she felt almost sent her tumbling the ground.

"What the…Fiorie, what the…" Lux asked as Fiora shifted to notice the shocked expression on the blonde mage's face.

"Lux, what did you just do?" The duelist asked as she quickly pulled away from the blonde's reach.

"Nothing, I just…" The lady of luminosity began before stopping, realizing that this time, she had no need to explain herself in light of her new discovery. "What has happened to you? It felt like there was…something evil inside of you."

Lux took a few steps back away from Fiora, almost tripping over a pipe that protruded outwards from the bottom of a wall, before stopping. A part of her was afraid that the purple haired girl might lash out at her at any moment and wanted to escape as far from her as possible, but another part of her knew that was the last thing she should do. Running away would only have made matters worse, as it would have reinforced whatever it was that kept her friend distant from everyone else.

"Are you scared, Lux?" Fiora asked, closing her eyes as she lowered her head in sorrow, "I won't blame you if you are. I won't blame you if you run."

_Don't be afraid of me._

"I won't stop you even if you were to tell everyone else. Maybe it's for the best that everyone stays away from me."

_I don't want to be abandoned._

"Maybe you were right. I am putting everyone in danger now. Maybe I should be left behind until this is all over, for the sake of the world."

_Please…I don't want it to end this way. Lux…help me…I don't know what to do._

"Fiorie...I…no!" The blonde managed to stammer as she looked around hoping to find the words that seemed to evade her. "I won't leave you behind! You're still a good person, I felt it. I didn't notice it until just recently when you began to use magic, but it feels like the old you from years before is still there. But along with it, there was something else there…it felt like sadness and despair. Only it was more than that…it felt dark, as though it was trying to suffocate the real you. You know what's happening, don't you?"

Fiora raised her head slightly to reveal streaks of tears flowing along the side of flushed cheeks. The sight of this caused the blonde's heart to jump slightly, as it was the first time she had ever seen her this way. Even after her mother died, never once had the blonde ever witnessed her friend in tears, as she had always managed to keep up a stoic façade. It surprised and scared her at the same time, as she had always looked up to the purple haired duelist as the strong and emotionally invincible one.

"Lux…I don't know what to do." She finally said in a cracked voice as she sat down onto a chair, her back flushed against the cushioned lining. "It's destroying me, little by little and I don't know how to stop it. If it takes over, I don't know what will become of me, or what will happen to any of you who are around me when it happens."

"What is taking over you? Let me help, what is happening to you?" Lux asked in a concerned voice, putting her hand on the duelist's shoulders.

"I wasn't strong enough…I tried to deny it…and allowed it to take control of me for years." She began to explain, stifling her desire to let out a scream that she felt had been bottled up for years.

Fiora spent the next half an hour explaining in detail what Ashram had told her, adding details of relevant parts of her life that likely contributed to her current situation. She felt guilty for the suffered look on the blonde's face as she listened attentively, her story clearly casing her pain with every word she spoke. She had hoped that letting out the truth would have liberated her from the despair she had dragged around for years, only to find that it was about as effective as trying to dry the sea using one towel at a time. Even as she was explaining everything to Lux, she hated herself for it. Not only did it burden her friend far more than it benefited herself, it also made her realize that underneath the proud and deadly mask that she's always had on, she was also one of the most vulnerable people she knew.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Lux finally said, pausing after the explanation finished. "If I had known maybe I would have…"

She stopped herself there, finding no way of finishing that sentence without sounding selfish. When she took a moment to analyze the scenario, there wasn't much she could have done to help had she been aware of what had transpired. The only thing those words would have accomplished was to make her friend feel even greater guilt than she already had. Unfortunately, the part that had managed to escape was enough to do exactly that, causing Fiora to let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"I'm sorry," Lux uttered in an apologetic voice when the duelist remained silent after a long pause. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I think both of us know you did." Fiora snapped before realizing what she was doing. "I don't deserve to be friends with you…with any of you. All I've done is drag you down with me when I'm cornered, but never gave anything in return when times were better."

"Fiorie, don't say that! You know that's not true. This isn't who you really are. Don't you remember? The days before your mother died…you were such a nice and supportive person. All of the laughs and the good times we shared growing up?" Lux said, stirring up memories that the duelist had long forgotten.

_It's been so long…why have you clung to those memories after all this time…after how badly I've treated you?_Fiora thought to herself as she looked up at the blonde mage standing in front of her, dull cerulean eyes of despair meeting ones that looked so full of life compared to her own.

"Yes, a long time has passed, but I don't want to lose that person. Deep down, that part of you still exists, I know it. We'll all figure this out…together! And when we do, maybe once this is over, it can be like the old days again, to be able to see you smile and laugh again."

"Lux…I…" Fiora began, closing her eyes as confusion began to set in.

Though she felt more insecure than ever, hearing those words seemed to give her a glimmer of hope, something she thought had been extinguished completely from her life. The road ahead of her was far more treacherous than anything she had ever faced, and the chances of them making it through were extraordinarily slim. But for the first time in the past few days, she felt a sliver of hope that maybe things could get better, that a light did exist at the end of the dark tunnel.

"All right…we'll do it your way." She finally said after a long pause, causing the blonde's face to brighten up instantly.

A sharp rumble underneath their feet caused their hearts to jump slightly in surprise. Turbulence began to rock the airship as the clouds outside the window started rising, signaling their descent.

"Everyone, hang on, we're beginning our descent. Get ready, without an airstrip, this is going to be a bumpy landing." Ezreal's garbled voice rang through the aircraft, projected through every loudspeaker on board.

* * *

**Edgemont Runes, Icathia**

_Time and existence frozen in ruins, forever lost to reaches of civilized men. Marred by an overarching evil that stifles those who dare enter its borders, even the bravest of explorers shudder at the mention of its name. Icathia…an ancient civilization at the edge of a dangerous wilderness, consumed by chaos. Hope and light do not pierce the ominous shadows cast by the ever-looming clouds of evil. Though a once isolated civilization that hoped to attain power by the worship of dark deities existed, all that remains now are crumbling walls of despair, and pillars of darkness._

A dark overcast shrouded the ruined city, giving it an ominous grey overtone as they passed through countless walls of stone, round slabs interlaced upon each other in cyclopean fashion. An eerie howling sound filled the air as gusts passed through the ruins, causing them to shield their eyes as copious amounts of dust was kicked up. The howls were incessant, interrupted only by occasional rumbles in the distance, the origin of which could not be found as no signs of rain or thunder were visible.

Lux's eyes scanned the area apprehensively as they passed through a series of stone arches to enter what must have been a courtyard at one point. To each side of them stood black obsidian pillars covered in rune symbols drawn along most of their surfaces. She stopped suddenly as one of the obelisks caught her eye, entranced by the drawings that were engraved onto its surface. She felt herself nudged forward as Vayne bumped into her, eyes also wandering to each side to investigate the ruins around her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lux apologized before moving aside, continuing to gaze upon the details of the obelisk.

Numerous demonic faces made up the drawings on the pillar, some of which resembled creatures from the Void that they had encountered. In the midst of the sea of demonic faces stood five creatures unlike anything she had ever seen before. Small figures that she had presumed to be human worshippers surrounded the creatures, the sizes of which were far greater than that of man if the drawings had been done to scale. They appeared horrendously disfigured, causing the blonde to swallow hard as she laid eyes on the ancient civilization's renditions of them. In the middle of the other four demonic appearing creatures stood a cloaked figure far larger than the others, its body and face shrouded save for four arms that extended from its torso, each arm wielding large scythe-like curved blades.

"What is this place?" Lux asked aloud as she turned back towards her group, quickening her pace to rejoin them.

"To most people, this place is but a rumor. To explorers, it is a curse. An ancient civilization that, according to the writings of Malzahar and Kassadin, existed around the time of Atlas. Unlike Atlas, which followed the teachings of the Goddess Terras, the civilization of Icathia worshipped deities that were almost demonic in appearance." Ashram explained, stopping to face the rest of his party in a manner that almost resembled the guide of a group of tourist.

"How terrible! Why would anyone willingly do something like that?" Lux asked with a concerned face.

"Probably the same reason the High Councilor's are doing what they're doing now…the promise of power." Vayne said, shifting her gaze slightly as Ashram nodded in acknowledgement before lowering his head slightly in shame.

"According to the writings by Kassadin that I had collected, the Icathians believed that dark magic was the route to power. Sorcery was not only practiced, but was publicly encouraged in their civilization. For them, who was likely staggered by the overwhelming might of a country like Atlas, they likely deemed anything to be acceptable if it will give them power over this world. Ultimately, they worshipped these demonic deities because they believed they could obtain a power unlike any other…the power of immortality." Ashram continued, his last word catching Fiora by surprise.

"Immortality…why do I get the feeling that's not a coincidence?" She asked, keeping her gaze to the ground as she used her left hand to grab hard onto her right arm in order to hide a shudder that passed through her.

_This place...what is this feeling?_ Fiora thought to herself, holding back the urge run as fast as her legs would allow. _There's something wrong with the atmosphere here…like the air is closing around me for some reason. Every moment that I'm here, I can feel it coming on…something about this place is making the darkness inside of me grow stronger and take over what remains of my sanity at an accelerated rate._

"Right," Ashram responded as he resumed his journey through the ruined courtyard. "It's almost certain that they worshipped the powerful entities of the Void. In light of what Ezreal had found, however, I wonder if there's more to it than just that."

"You can't possibly think that their central deity was…Genesis?" Ezreal exclaimed, realizing the Summoner's intent immediately.

"We may never know, but one thing is for certain. If Ezreal's findings and Kassadin's writings are both true, then they likely worshipped the Aesirs and the Void as though they were one and the same. Using dark magic, their civilization was able to communicate with the Undying World through their Seers, powerful sorcerers of dark magic that rivaled even the Shaman Wizards of Atlas. It was said that they had possessed the ability to gaze into other worlds such as the Void, as well as see into the future, hence the origin of their title."

"So if these sorcerers were able to see the future, how is it that their civilization got wiped out?" Talon asked from the back of the group. "After all, if they knew the future, then that means they could have avoided it right?"

"I don't fully know the details, but it seems their very attempt to avert disaster was the same actions that caused their downfall." Ashram answered, stopping in front of a stone building that stood almost fully preserved, tangled webs of vine running up along the edge of its walls. "The Seers saw their civilization get destroyed when an unknown war ravaged the city. So, they turned to the temptations of the Void. In hopes of obtaining immortality, they attempted, on a smaller scale, the same ritual that the Institute of War had succeeded in…spilling the blood of its own citizens in secret at three points of the city to scar the earth and open a path into the Void."

"You think…this wasn't the first time it's happened?" Lux asked in horror.

"Successfully, yes, it would be the first time. According to the scrolls of Malzahar, they were only partway done with the sacrifice of blood before a mole in the Seers council leaked word of this to the public. A civil war erupted against the Seers, causing widespread destruction. In the end, both sides were completely wiped out."

"Ironic, creating the exact future they were hoping to change." Vayne said in a spiteful voice as she pushed her glasses against the bridge of her nose before directing her gaze towards the building in front of them.

A few moments of silence passed as they walked around the intact stone building in a loop, stopping at the entrance to find bronze doors laying on the ground, a large dark room behind it with a large staircase at the opposite end.

"We're here." Ashram suddenly said, causing the others to look around in surprise.

"What is this place?" Fiora asked, her grip on her right arm tightening as she could feel the dark side of her almost feeding on the atmosphere within the structure.

"The Seers' Temple, an underground cathedral where the Seers practiced the dark arts," Ashram explained halfway to the downward staircase before stopping, narrowing his eyes as he saw claw markings that interrupted the floor that was otherwise homogeneously covered in sand. He quickly drew his Blazing Edge as growls echoed from the ground below. The claw markings that had etched into the ground looked fresh and could mean only one thing. "Tread carefully, we're not alone here."


	19. Ruins of Chaos 2: Descent

_Descend into the deepest recesses of Icathia's plight_  
_Gaze upon it shall you, the last bastion of the Goddess' light._  
_A beacon of hope for the world's wounds to mend_  
_In a land so marred by a corruption intent to bring our end._

_-Unknown Scrolls_

* * *

**Temple of the Seers, Icathia**

They descended a long staircase, a series of twists and turns through the bowels of the earth itself to end up at the arched opening of a long, musty corridor. The looming darkness in front of them was thick, almost suffocating as their sense of sight was rendered useless in the face of its overwhelming shroud. The silence was unnerving, almost ominous; giving Fiora an unshakable chill that something was waiting for them on the other side to step into its grasps. Lux swung her staff with soft, fluid motions as she channeled a light spell into it, a bright flare wavering wildly before stablizing at its tip to resemble a torch. Her light spell revealed a narrow hallway comprised of stone walls, dilapidated and bare with the exception of a series of torches that lined the walls in between arched pathways too numerous to count.

Raising his hand with curled fingers in front of him, Ashram channeled flames into the palm of his hand, swinging it outwards to release a series of Fire spells. A series of whooshing sounds echoed through the hallway as bursts of orange and red connected with the torches, bathing the corridor in a bright orange glow. A second series of growls echoed through the hallways, seeming to appear from no direction in particular. _Not good…too many dark hiding spots to ambush from,_Fiora thought as she drew out her Highwind, holding it to her side in striking position.

Taking point, Talon and Shen navigated through the winding corridors of the underground cathedral, the torches faint blotches of brightness along their path, instead relying on their keen sense of sound to compensate for poor visibility in the darkened ruins. With the exception of Fiora's obvious signs of anxiety, their time in Icathia had been oddly uneventful. Despite the animalistic noises earlier, they had encountered no signs of life outside of each other, the weathered path seemingly unventured for countless generations.

That thought changed very quickly as the sound of a loud growl reached their ears. No sooner had their minds processed this than a Hellhound pounced from an unlit room, exposed fangs dripping in anticipation of its next meal. As Talon quickly dodged the attack and followed it up with a successful stab to its abdomen with his armblade, the sound of multiple howls echoed through the convoluted corridors. Numerous Hellhound minions subsequently appeared with almost every turn of the corner, the two swordsmen keeping busy to dispose of the incoming threats. While the canines specialized in their sense of smell to track their prey, the two swordsman's familiarity with nighttime combat and the use of shadows to their advantage placed them on equal terms with the beasts, allowing their superior skills with blades to give them the advantage. With even the most subtle of movements and sounds, they were able to tell their opponent's position, diving into the shadows to seek them out before they could retaliate. The deeper they went, however, the more creatures that appeared. It wasn't long before the path was lined with piles of ash left over as corpses disintegrated from their attacks.

"Mangy beasts," Talon exclaimed angrily as he retracted spinning blades to bring them back under his control, disposing of the last of the demonic canines. "Where the hell did all of them come from?"

"It's recent. This place looks like it hadn't been disturbed for over a millennium until recently. It looks like the others came to the same conclusion about this place." Ashram suggested as he stepped forward, taking point as the echoing grows in the air had finally ceased.

"Yeah, and they left behind a nice welcoming gift for us." Vayne said aloud in a sarcastic tone as she trailed behind the others alongside Lux, covering their backs in the event of an ambush.

As they navigated the winding dark pathway, the air began to feel heavy, the musty odor exacerbating Fiora's nausea until it took every bit of her willpower to hold back the heaves that rose to her throat with every breath she took. Crossing the threshold of one final arched doorway laden with multiple jewels and inscriptions, they came to a large round chamber, the contents of which were hidden by darkness save for a central stone pillar that seemed to generate its own source of light.

They treaded carefully, circling around the large altar, which stood at twice the height of a typical person. Its base was comprised of a square block of white marble, narrowing on the way up along a smooth, slanted surface. An ornate golden ornament comprised of multiple circular swirls stood at the top of the obelisk, creating a pattern of multiple rings arranged in a staggered pattern. Each of the rings emitted a bright aura of different colors, converging at the center into an almost blinding white nexus that spread its energy downward along the surface of the altar.

"Looks like this is it," Ashram announced as he carefully examined the structure for even the slightest hint of traps. "The aura of light that surrounds this altar is likely the result of the magic of the early Seers, granting a protective shell against the chaotic effects of the Void for future generations of Seers. With it, I believe it will protect us from the Void's negative influences and prevent us from following the same route as Malzahar and Kassadin after their visions of the Undying Realm.

"How do we use it?" Fiora asked in a harsh voice, causing the others to turn to see her keeled over with a face that looked as though she was struggling to remain standing. "Let's just get this over with and get out of here."

"Well aren't you just the most pleasant gal to work with." Vayne said sarcastically, causing Ashram and Lux to shoot her an angry look.

_What is their problem?_ Vayne thought to herself, surprised at their reaction as she turned her gaze back towards her purple haired companion, analyzing her movements. _What in the world is going on with her anyways? I've seen her cut people to shreds without even breaking a sweat. Now she looks like she's about to die even though she hadn't raised her blade since we landed._

Turning her gaze towards Talon and Shen, who had been standing beside her, it was clear that they had noticed the same thing, though they had refrained from commenting on it. She knew something was going on with the duelist, and Ashram and Lux were in on it. _What is it you're hiding from the rest of us?_

Turning his attention back towards the altar in front of him, Ashram took a few steps forward, holding an extended right hand forward to come within inches of it. The white aura surrounding the altar seemed to pulse with his approach, increasing in intensity as a white shard of crystal appeared in the Summoner's hand.

"This is-" Ashram exclaimed in surprise as he brought it back towards him to examine the crystal closely. Staring into the small crystal that rested in the palm of his hands, he saw swirls of brilliant white energy that flowed through the inside of the crystal. "The Goddess' blessing. How? Here in Icathia of all places…"

"Why do you say that?" Lux asked as she followed suit, holding her hand out as a white crystal began to form in the palm of her hands. A bright flash of light dispersed the crystal, redirecting colorful streaks of energy towards her Celestia staff. She looked in shock as a white crystal became embedded into the tip of the metallic staff, glowing brilliantly as swirls of white flowed in a circular pattern. "Wha-…what just happened?"

"This altar…it's powers were not based on dark magic, but rather on the crystal…the powers of the Goddess. This is quite a surprising discovery…and an ironic one at that." Ashram explained as he pocketed the crystal in his hands. "All accounts of Icathia tell of its trials in using dark arts that violate the norms of the Goddess' teachings. Who would have expected that the Seers themselves would seek the power of crystal to protect themselves from madness!"

Ignoring the Summoner's fascinated musings, Fiora raised hand to use the altar, its energy pouring into her hand. Initially, the flow of energy down her extended arm was overwhelming, but it quickly became a source of relief, feeling unexpectedly stronger, and her breathing becoming slightly easier. She looked at the top of the altar in an almost entranced state, feeling the warmth of its energy partly relieving her of the pain that had made her every moment a living hell. Though she didn't know why, she instinctively held up her other hand to her chest, lowering her head with her eyes closed to allow the flowing aura to focus above her sternum. She felt the crystal materialize and embed itself into the pendant given to her by her mother.

_This pendant…its presence is almost a symbol of who I've been ever since the fateful day when it was given to me in Demacia. I wore it proudly until she passed away…I then kept it hidden but near me at all times. It was with me when Dad died, when I joined the League…when I met him- the person I initially despised only for it to evolve into this strange trust, this…whatever it is._

Opening her eyes again, the dull blue eyes that seemed lifeless moments ago now appeared stronger, as she took a deep, smooth breath that had been impossible for days. She felt the darkness inside of her still present, but more contained, walled off from the rest of her by a mysterious force that she couldn't understand. Nor did she care for an explanation; the end result being the only thing that her currently fragile consciousness cared about. Whereas before it took all of her effort just to keep it from taking over every inch of her body, the presence of the new pendant that hung from her neck seemed to keep the evil at bay.

As the rest of them proceeded to follow suit, similar results were met. With the exception of Ashram and Fiora, crystals became embedded into their respective weapons, surrounding them with bright auras that seemed to pulsate at different intensities depending on their wills.

"This is supposed to protect us?" Ezreal asked, holding up the amulet on his arm to reveal three arched rings in a staggered pattern as though he held a miniature figurine of the altar design.

"For some of you, it does so in more ways than one." Ashram answered, breaking the silence of everyone examining their crystal blessings. "It gave each of us what we would need to be able to protect ourselves, not only from the influence of the Void, but also from the evil that exists there. For most of you, it seems your weapons have been augmented, allowing you to use your normal combat abilities more effectively. For others…it provided you with what you needed."

Fiora cocked her head slightly at the former High Councilor, fully aware that his last statement was targeted at her. It was a truth that she couldn't deny, as it gave her a feeling of hope that had been lost ever since that fated day in Demacia. Even as this thought crossed her mind, she couldn't let go of the lingering thought that this relief was but a temporary calm in the storm; that it would be inevitable before the growing darkness inside of her would become too strong even for this newfound strength to stop.

Backtracking from the altar, they navigated their way through the seemingly endless convoluted hallways of the temple without further trouble, using the lit torches as a guided path back to the surface. Ascending the final steps that led to the surface, they opened their eyes to a dizzying brightness, raising their hands to shield their eyes from the glare. Even though the ominous dark overcast continued to linger over the ruins, the dim rays of sunlight penetrating through the clouds were far brighter than what their eyes had become used to in the underground labyrinth.

Talon let out a sigh of relief as they passed through the threshold of the doorway into the open ruins of Icathia, freeing himself of the confined spaces that made him feel trapped. Even though their efforts proved fruitful, the last place he had wanted to be was within the dark confines of the underground temple. It reminded him far too much of the underground bazaar in Noxus, where in order to survive as an orphan, he had killed without prejudice. It was a world where morals had no place, and life itself was synonymous with brutality. Navigating the dark paths within the temple brought all the desperation of his former life back, flooding his consciousness with images of the things he had to do and people he had to kill just to survive. It reminded him of the person he once considered to be his best friend…and the blood on his hands after he killed him when his purpose ran out. As he leaned his back on the warm limestone of the temple, careful to not rip his cape along the rough rocks that jutted out from the ruined wall, he looked at the people around him, examining their features.

_Shauna, Shen, Ezreal, Lux, Reginald, and Fiora…even knowing what kind of person I was, you chose to accept my offer to help and fought beside me. I can only wonder…had any of you been in my position growing up, would you have ended up a cold blooded killer like myself…or would you have been the better person?_ Thoughts of his childhood and the League Judgement reflective of it came rushing back, shaking his head in disappointment at how his life had turned out prior to his departure from the Institute of War. _Kavyn…how cold and selfish I was in the past. Everything you did was to help both of us survive but all I cared about was myself. How different things might have been…had we companions like them to show us the way…_

"This way, let's hurry back to the ship and get movin-" Ezreal announced, sand shifting softly under his feet as he stood from his seated position. He motioned to lead the way towards their airship before stopping at the sight of an approaching robed figure. "Huh…who is that?"

The rest of the party stopped in their tracks, their gazes meeting where the explorer had become focused on. A figure wearing a long robe with alternating stripes of red and yellow that extended from his shoulders to his ankles moved in a firm and steady pace. Colors fluttered wildly in the presence of a strong gust that suddenly picked up, contrasting the rest of the body that moved far too smoothly. A brown hood covered his face, obscuring their view of his features, save for a short aged beard of brown alternating with strands of gray.

"So proudly stands here the prophesized ones…the heroes few, destined to cross the rift; for them to bear, the weight of the world, and the Goddess' gift." The cloaked figure announced in a loud voice as he came within a few yards of them, pausing sharply with those last words.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this place?" Talon asked aloud, darting forward past the explorer to stand crouched in a defensive stance.

"Hmm, so this is what the child has resorted to…working with the enemy." The cloaked figure replied in a tone filled with malice, a subtle shake of its head reflected in the appearance of creases on alternating sides. "Is this how much loyalty is worth to your pathetic existence?"

"Child…loyalty…worth…What the fuck are you trying to say? Just who are you anyways?" Talon demanded, raising his right arm to reveal his blade, swirls of energy flowing in a rhythmic pattern inside a crystal embedded within the surface.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior?" He replied in a taunting tone, raising his hand to lift the brown colored fabric from his head to reveal short curled brown hair interlaced with strands of gray, similar in fashion to that of his beard. Pitch black pupils peered through narrowed eyelids held in a malicious stare. The rest of his face was smooth, showing a complete lack of lines of aging that contrasted the strands of gray in his hair. It was a face that he would never forget…one which tensed every muscle in his body to cling desperately to a logic that was slipping away with every heartbeat.

"I-Impossible!" Talon exclaimed, his face was held in an expression of pure horror as his subconscious fought against his senses over whether his perceived reality was within the scope of possibility.

"So, after all this time, you still remembered." The robed man replied in a cold voice that was all too familiar to the assassin.

"Talon, you know this person?" Shauna Vayne asked, staring at the Noxian intently with her right hand raised in front of her chest, a brilliant aura flowing from a small crystal along the small metallic crossbow mounted on her wrist reacting to the presence of a nearby evil.

"General…Marcus du Couteau!" He said in an unsteady voice, indicating that he was clearly shaken up by his former commanding officer's appearance. "Where have you been?"

While his instincts kept telling him that something was clearly not right with the situation, Talon couldn't help but feel happy at the general's presence. The whereabouts of the person in front of him wasn't merely just his reason for joining the League, but rather, until recently, his whole purpose for existing. Countless months spent searching, only for the target of his efforts to mysteriously find him, in the most unlikely of places.

"How are you even here?" Talon asked as he took a few steps forward towards the general, only for a hand to grab him from behind by the shoulder, throwing him onto the ground. Ignoring the pain of landing on his tailbone, he looked over his shoulder to see his purple-haired companion standing behind him, her hands held out in front of him as she looked towards du Couteau with icy blue eyes. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Stay back, Talon! Something is very wrong here." Fiora warned angrily as she gazed upon the Noxian general apprehensively.

She had seen eyes like those before, pitch black globes shooting piercing glares of malice that penetrated the fragile shell protecting her soul, scaring it without effort. Even without the manifestation of the dark aura, the duelist felt the darkness inside of her gradually becoming stronger in the presence of this man. The newfound comfort and relief that the crystal provided was fleeting with every passing moment as she once again felt the growing chaos in her soul clawing to escape from its confines.

"How observant," General du Couteau said in an amused voice before vanishing in a puff of black smoke, only to appear next to the duelist. "It seems that the dog has found himself some friends."

Moving on instinct, Fiora quickly drew her Highwind, delivering a horizontal swipe at the Noxian general, the sharp edge of her blade meeting thin air as he disappeared again in a second puff of black smoke.

"Outcasts, each and every one of you." He continued as he reappeared next to Shen, who drew his blade to attack, only to meet the same result as the duelist.

"Trash that is no better than mangy hounds of the Void." His taunt continued, materializing next to Ezreal who manifested a white bow of energy, firing a blast of arcane energy an instant later that passed through the general, vanishing only to reappear back at his original spot a moment later.

"You journey to stop the inevitable future, completely unaware of the suffering that awaits you. But I am not without forgiveness. After all, you have witnessed firsthand that I am capable of mercy, my loyal assassin. So, I shall give you a chance…join me by my side again and serve me. If you do, I shall spare you just like I did last time, and together we shall rise to a level reserved only for the Gods." He announced in a strong and proud voice, staring intently at Talon, who had managed back onto his feet.

"Rejoin you?" Talon mused aloud, his body taking a step forward as though to accept, only to stop moments later; his conflicting conscience deterring him from making a fatal mistake. "Just a few days ago, had you made such an offer, I would have accepted it without a second thought. My devotion was unconditional and blind. Now, however, after everything that I've been through, I realized something. I served you loyally and killed countless people because I was without my own purpose, without goals or a future. You're right, I was nothing more than your loyal lapdog, but things have changed. _They_helped me realize that this whole time, I was complacent with it because I couldn't bear living aimlessly without purpose…acting as your blade filled that gap. But now, that's different. Now, the world is about to fall apart and I'm ironically one of the few people who can save it. I know that you aren't really him…but he is in there somewhere and I know that deep down, if he was in my position, he would make the same decision."

Talon proceeded to position himself into a battle stance, holding his arm blade in front of his face as an aura of holy magic flowed wildly along its edge. He shifted his gaze slightly to see Fiora and Vayne walking to his side, their weapons drawn and poised to strike.

"We travel the same path...to stop the chaos you hope to unleash onto this world." Vayne said as she instinctively checked the smaller crossbow, now flowing with holy energy, ensuring it was loaded and ready to strike.

"Our goals are one and the same, to stop the spread of your chaos and bring peace to this world again." Fiora said as she swung her Highwind to her side, crouching slightly into a defensive position.

"To stand by those who have supported me…to end the cycle of death and betrayal that has filled my life with emptiness…and to actually fight for the betterment of this world. _That_is my new purpose!" Talon announced proudly, affirming his decision to stand by his companions to the end.

"To betray your master simply because you found some new friends. How pathetic!" Du Couteau as he crouched to the ground, slamming his hand onto the ground to create a crimson red rune circle under his feet.

Three large mounds of earth began to rise from the ground around him as grains of sand flowed downward along their sides like fountains, driven by gravity's pull. As three distinct roars filled the air, a set of uniquely colored carapace extended through the descending streams of sand, flailing wildly to free themselves from the earth around them. Lux let out a gasp of horror as the dust began to thin, revealing the demonic silhouette of the Void creatures Cho'gath and Kog'Maw alongside an unfamiliar third creature that was larger in size than the other two.

"Some places in this world are said to be cursed and forbidden for a reason. Now that the odds are a little more in my favor, I'll make you regret ever setting foot into these feared ruins." General du Couteau announced, followed by the lour roars of the three demonic creatures that almost seemed to react on cue.

"Bring it! I lost to you in the past…let me show you just how much better I've become!" Talon exclaimed as the three of them charged forward to face off against the general.

A rumble began to fill the air as the three of them neared the general. Feeling the ground beneath them beginning to shake, they instantly lunged to the side as spines began to rise from the ground. As they got to their feet, an explosion took place in front of them, kicking copious amounts of dirt into the air. The dust settled to leave behind a small crater filled with a steaming green substance.

"Damn it, those creatures won't let us get anywhere near-" Talon began to say, his words interrupted as a barrage of five Blitz spells flew by them, connecting with the carapace of Kog'Maw.

A series of loud pops echoed through the ruins as the attacks landed, followed by a loud snarl of pain from the insect-like Void creature. As the smoke cleared, drops of green oozed from multiple wounds on the creature. Without pause, the mouth of the abyss darted towards the Lady of Luminosity, opening its mouth to launch several globs of acid towards her in rapid succession along the way.

Following suit, Cho'gath sprinted rapidly towards the blonde mage, large spines raised over its head in preparation to strike. Two bursts of arcane energy connected with the large beast's armored spines, each of which blasted through to cause the elongated projections to land on the ground. Letting out a feral growl of pain, the Terror of the Void turned its attention towards the explorer, wielding a bow comprised of swirls of white energy that extended from the rings of crystal over his amulet.

The remaining creature stood silently in its original position, crouched on all four of its limbs, each of which terminated in two sharp processes that appeared almost amphibian-like. A sinister pair of glowing yellow eyes took up most of the top half of its face, below which a large mouth opened in a large malicious grin that exposed a row of sharp teeth. Swirls of markings ran along its body, which was a dark red color, except for multiple sharp silver spines that projected from its back. A long tail emerged from its posterior end, terminating in several spikes that looked identical to those mounted on its back.

Ashram watched as the large burgundy colored creature open its mouth, letting out two clouds of what resembled black smoke towards the other Void creatures, causing the wounds that had been inflicted to instantly heal. It raised its tail into the air, curling it in the direction of the other two Void creatures in a manner resembling that of a scorpion before launching two of its spines towards them.

Shen watched in disgust as the spines impaled Cho'gath and Kog'maw, causing them to let out loud roars of pain. Disgust, however, quickly turned into horror as the spines that had embedded into the Void creatures began to burrow themselves deeper into the creatures, eventually disappearing as the carapace closed in around it. A sharp screech echoed through the air as a large aura of dark energy erupted from Cho'gath and Kog'maw, their bodies appearing to twist and distort painfully. Numerous spines erupted from their bodies, causing them to both resemble large porcupines. As the spines engulfed every inch of their previous bodies, they charged towards their respective opponents in a mindless fury.

"Summoner Ashram, what is that foul creature. Its energy is unlike anything I've ever seen." Shen asked as he stared intently at the mysterious creature, reaching behind him to draw his dual katana.

"No…it can't be," Ashram said in deep thought, a grave look of concern on his face. "They managed to create it…a Proto-Aesir, Omen."

"Proto-Aesir…that means-" Shen began to say in an unnerved voice that contrasted his normally composed demeanor.

"It is extremely powerful. An idea that stemmed back to when I was still amongst them. We were instructed to use the raw essence of the Void to artificially create a creature powerful enough to control the very chaos of the Void itself. I split from the Institute when we were still in the process of gathering enough chaos energy from the Void to create it. It appears that they have succeeded in finishing my work. To this day, I don't understand the reason behind why its creation was necessary. I assumed at the time that it was to be used as a weapon of war…but I wonder…" Ashram explained, a white aura of energy flowing along the edge of his Mageblade as he drew it from his sheath.

"Cho'gath and Kog'maw…they appear almost mindless and feral, unlike the times when I've encountered them in the Summoner's Arenas." Shen mused, gathering natural energy from the environment around him to channel it into one of his swords, the other of which was augmented by an aura of holy energy that flowed from the small crystal embedded in the hilt.

"The Proto-Aesir is tied to whatever essence it's created from, and thus has control over everything that comes from it. In the same way that all of life on Runeterra is tied to the life stream of this world, so are the creatures of the Void with its essence. I helped create it…it's my responsibility to destroy it." The former High Councilor said before lunging forward, casting a barrage of five Blitz spells from his free hand at the Proto-Aesir.

Anticipating the incoming attacks, Omen raised its tail towards the incoming attacks, simultaneously channeling a series of Chaos Blitz spells on its tip before firing them at each of the incoming holy spells, cancelling them out in a series of mid-air explosions. It proceeded to follow this up with a second attack, opening its mouth to form a sphere of dark energy before firing a beam of dark energy towards the former High Councilor.

Ashram raised his sword in front of his chest, channeling additional energy into his blade in preparation to launch a counterattack. He stopped his movements as a set of purple crescents descended a few meters in front of him, colliding with the incoming attack to create a large explosion, forcing him to brace himself against the incoming shockwave. Moments later, Shen appeared next to him, blades held in battle stance.

"_She_ is beginning to rub off on you," Shen said, causing the Summoner to snort angrily at his insinuations. "I don't know the extent of your abilities, but at this point, if the Proto-Aesir is as powerful as you're implying, there's no need to be reckless and fight this thing alone. I will fight alongside you."


	20. The Blades of Noxus

_Under Du Couteau, I killed in his name, but my life was my own. Now- I am nothing, yet I still have my blades. What other purpose can my blades serve?_

_- Talon, League Judgement_

_"You are weak…you cannot kill me, not now. I should end you right here, but it would be a waste of potential." General du Couteau said proudly as he stared down at Talon, the younger assassin keeled over struggling to maintain consciousness after the copious blood loss he had sustained._

_"So what…what the hell do you want from me?" Talon demanded weakly, his fragile resolve tested the moment he raised his head, realizing with incomprehensible dread that his vision was beginning to dull with every passing moment._

_"You have refused every one of our demands to join the Noxian military, so I shall give you one last option. Join the cause of High Command. Become my will and my blade to strike down Noxus' enemies." Du Couteau answered, delivering his ultimatum as he lowered his blade. Rays of sunlight peeked through the cracks of the Noxian bazaar in that moment, its rays creating a well-defined silhouette of the general bathed in a divine glow._

_"Fine," Talon replied after a prolonged pause, choking as he took several deep, labored breaths of awe at the sight in front of him. "If an assassin of your caliber wishes for my services, then I shall serve you and only you."_

_"Very well. From this day on, you shall be known as the Blade's Shadow. Carry out my will and become stronger. And one day, when the time comes, we cross swords again to determine which of us will reign as the greatest assassin."_

* * *

**Edgemont Ruins, Icathia**

Sparks flew as the serrated edge of Talon's armblade met Marcus du Couteau's, a long straight blade fused with a small vicious appearing axe at the base of the weapon. Years had passed since the first time he fought against his current opponent, finding that his attacks now have more power behind them than before as he fought on par against the general. Doubling back with greater strength, they simultaneously parried each other's attacks. Talon leapt backwards dashing past crumbled cyclopean walls, shoes shuffling against the sandy earth as he simultaneously unleashed a flurry of blades, each of which were parried harmlessly with pinpoint accuracy by a counterattack that almost mirrored his own to the finest of details.

Talon yielded a satisfied grin at having been able to fight on an equal level with the general, who had managed to easily defeat him years ago. His smile quickly faded, however, when his opponent disappeared with a Shunpo, reappearing inches in front of him. He watched in horror as the general's blade was brought down, his heart sinking at the realization that he couldn't react fast enough to escape the oncoming attack. A second blade entered his vision, a blue shimmering color that lined its edges surrounding a central jagged streak of yellow. A clash rang through Talon's ears as the general's blade collided with Highwind, causing a look of surprise to appear on the Noxian general's face.

Running her energy through her blade while simultaneously increasing the strength of her upward swing, Fiora pushed du Couteau back as a small chip appeared on the edge of his blade. Narrowing his eyes in a scowl, he quickly retreated, leaping backwards as the duelist channeled a lightning spell with her free hand, a soft insect-like buzz echoing through the air as streaks of electricity flew towards him. Her attack failed to connect with its target, however, as a stream of crimson tinted lightning flew from the general's hand, clashing with her spell to nullify it.

A holy infused crossbow bolt flew towards the general, narrowly missing him as he vanished again, leaving behind only a small puff of black smoke. Fiora scanned the area carefully as she channeled four Blitz spells in the palm of her free hand, launching them the moment she noticed his materialization a few feet behind her. A series of popping sounds echoed through the air as her spells collided with their target. Knowing that her attack was insufficient to stop an opponent of this level, she channeled flames through her blade, lunging forward with a follow-up attack as the general emerged from the smoke to sprint towards her at rapid speeds. A trail of bright orange followed her path as she approached her opponent.

"Take this!" Fiora yelled as she swung forward with a Flamestrike, colliding with the Noxian's blade, now surrounded in a black aura of flowing energy.

For an instant their eyes met, the general giving her a long searching look, trying to find and expose that weakness that she had been trying so hard to hide. Knowing full well what the black aura around his blade was capable of, she quickly pushed herself away from her opponent as she felt a pulsating sensation coming from the darkness inside of her heart, causing her to wince slightly in pain as she slid to regain her foothold. Du Couteau noticed her moment of vulnerability, taking advantage of it with a Shunpo to escape her field of vision and following it up with multiple blades soaring through the air towards her back.

By the time she noticed them, she knew that it was too late to dodge or deflect them, bracing herself for the incoming onslaught of pain that she had experienced before during her duel against Talon. The blades never reached her, however, as a second flurry of blades flew from the periphery of her vision, dim rays of sunlight dancing off of them as they intercepted the original attacks. She turned to see a determined look on Talon's face as he brought the blades back towards him in preparation for the next strike.

Using this exchange of attacks as a distraction, Vayne pulled the trigger on her Ultima Weapon, sending two large blue energy arrows towards du Couteau, causing the ground to tremble under their feet as the arrows found their mark. Fiora landed on the ground safely moments later, her heart beating far too fast for comfort during that moment of vulnerability. They watched cautiously, maintaining a combat stance as they prepared for their opponent's next attack.

"Talon, I hope you realize the du Couteau in front of you is not the same one you knew years ago. He does not care about the principle of a fair match. His only goal is to kill us, and you've clearly seen that he's willing to use dark magic at will to achieve this end." Vayne chided, annoyed by the recklessness of the assassin for initially charging recklessly into battle.

"I know," Talon replied, grinding his teeth together at the thought of the person he once held in such high respect now being used as a puppet. _Forgive me, General…but it seems that the duel of blades that you deserve will not be possible._

* * *

"Hiyaaa" Lux yelled out as she released a barrage of multiple Blitz spells, all of which connected with Kog'maw, who made no attempts to evade the incoming attacks.

The Void creature emerged from the smoke, revealing that its barbed carapace had withstood the full force of her attack, her spells failing to even leave a scratch on it. Retaliating for that last attack, the Void spawn unleashed a ball of Void Ooze, rolling past Lux to entrench her legs in a warm, thick fluid. Shivers of nausea shot up from her stomach, causing her to momentarily neglect the danger she was in as she swallowed hard against the rising bile in her throat. It proceeded to follow up with a barrage of caustic attacks, spitting numerous globs of acidic fluid that was now mixed in with sharp spines that fired from the base of its mouth.

It wasn't until the first explosion agaist the ground just inches in front of her that brought clarity back to her awareness of the surroundings. Lux held out her staff, casting a spherical light barrier around herself to defend against the oncoming attack while simultaneously lifting herself out from the crimson fluid. Knowing that the constant onslaught of attacks will easily break through her defensive barrier, she launched a Light Binding spell to snare the Void spawn's movements, following it up with a series of three Lucent Singularity spells in rapid succession. Waiting until all three of her spells reached their destination to form a confined triangle around the snared creature, she detonated the globes of unstable light simultaneously to create a series of bright flashes that caught the attention of the others engaged in their respective battles.

_The way Kog'maw acts…it's completely different from how he is in the Arenas. Whereas before, there was thought behind its attacks, now it attacks entirely on instinct…like it's lost its own intelligence._Lux thought to herself as she watched apprehensively, waiting to see the results of her attacks as the shroud of rising dust seemed to move slower with every passing second.

The light vanished, clouds of incandescent dust thinning to reveal only minor burns on the reinforced carapace of Kog'maw. Knowing that her normal light spells were not effective against its new found defenses, she brought her hands forward to form a triangle of light in front of her, channeling energy into it to form three large spears of light. Before she could successfully complete the spell, however, the Void spawn anticipated her incoming attack and counterattacked, launching a barrage of artillery attacks into the air. Seeing the impending attacks, she quickly abandoned her spell, lunging to the side before taking off on a sprint to avoid the incoming artillery attacks.

_What should I do?_ She thought to herself as she ducked behind a crumbling wall, using it as cover as her hand pushed against fine grains of sand, crawling to move along its length. _My own spells were meant to do widespread damage to support troops in a war, not for solitary battle like this. Against armor like that, none of them have the penetrating power except Wave of the Trigram's Light. Casting it takes a lot longer than any of my other spells and it seems to know that its power is capable of killing it…that's why it won't let me use that ability. Reginald Ashram said that the crystal in my staff is suppose to help me somehow, but so far nothing has changed. There has to be something…something that I can do!_

As if responding her pleas, streams of energy flowed from the blessed crystal, bright lines forming into perfectly carved paths along her Celestia. It elevated out of Lux's hands, breaking apart into pieces that levitated in the air momentarily before reforming into a different configuration. Completing its transformation, her weapon landed in the palm of her hands to reveal a long metallic spear that glowed brilliantly. She stared at the flow of energy through the spear in an entranced state, its flowing aura reflected off of her blue eyes as she analyzed its quality. It was though the energy that pulsed around the spear spoke to her and revealed to her its purpose.

Emerging from behind the ruined walls, Lux channeled the rest of her energy into her weapon, surrounding it in a brilliant white aura. As Kog'maw caught sight of her, it opened its mouth, fumes seething from its exposed throat as it prepared to launch another barrage of attacks at the lady of luminosity.

"Too late!" Lux yelled out as she leapt into the air, holding her weapon over shoulder in striking position. "Divine Javelin!"

Lux flung her hand downwards towards the Void spawn, launching a spear of holy energy that easily pierced through the carapace. An animalistic snarl of pain echoed in to the air as she brought her arm above her shoulder again, showing no mercy as she swung her weapon forward a second time to release another attack. Repeating this multiple times, she impaled the Mouth of the Abyss onto the ground with five holy javelins, hitting vital organs within the creature. It could all but let out a weakened cry of pain as its carapace changed to a familiar purple color, indicating its body was on the brink of death before entering a self-destruct process.

"Hah, take that!" Lux taunted proudly as she landed on her feet, a beaming smile now present on her face as she watched the corpse explode, concluding with a sickening thud of its remains that slowly dissipated into ash.

* * *

Ezreal watched as Lux's opponent fell, a look of amazement frozen on his face at the devastating result of her Divine Javelin. The fine trembling of the ground underneath him gradually becoming more apparent snapped him back to reality, dashing away quickly to avoid being impaled by spines that rose from the ground below him. He had been met with similar difficulties, as the armor that now protected Cho'gath was impenetrable to any of his arcane attacks.

His troubles didn't end there; the giant Void creature's Rupture attack now augmented to produce thick, razor sharp spines from the earth that didn't dissipate after it had been cast. His only advantage had been his quick movements around the battlefield, but space was becoming limited. With every Rupture spell that the creature casts, his maneuverability worsened. He stood with his back pressed against the cool, jagged surface of the risen spines, a look of apparent desperation in his eyes as they darted around the battlefield to explore options that became increasingly dwindled with every incoming attack.

The sound of rumbles against the ground became louder as the large insect-like Void spawn began to close the distance between them. He felt like a cornered animal, staring down an animal that he had no hope of defeating, and looked around for a way to buy some time. Bolting from his hiding place as the sounds became too loud for comfort, he darted past a stone pillar, quickly reforming a bow on his hand to fire a trio of Essence Flux blasts at the base of it to collapse it onto the large creature. Slabs of stone fell onto the spinous carapace, shattering harmlessly against it as it passed through the falling debris without so much as a flinch.

As Cho'gath came within striking distance, a large spinous projection from its back swung downward like a scorpion's tail, a long shadow cast around him as it descended. Ezreal could all but blink away using his Arcane Shift, reappearing behind a nearby stone wall. His breathing became labored as sweat dripped down his face. He felt lightheaded, his senses betraying him as exhaustion set in. The battle had dragged on far too long for his body to sustain, feeling as though he could collapse at any moment.

_Damn it, my attacks hurt me more than it hurts him! I don't have enough power to be able to even defend myself, much less stop this behemoth. The others are already having a difficult time fighting their own battles. If I die…this monster will ambush the others…it'll be all my fault. Lux…it seems like you were the stronger of the of us after all._He thought to himself, curling the fingers of his right hand into a fist before punching it angrily into the sand under his feet.

A cloud of dust rose from the ground, becoming suspended in the air as it reached the level of his amulet. The individual specks of sand glowed brightly, remaining suspended in the air before turning into streaks of energy that gathered in the crystal rings around the relic on his hand. He held his eyes wide open, a renewed awe replacing the fatigue that had been present just moments ago. _What is this…no…could it be…?_Grasping a handful of dirt with his free hand, he gently poured the fine grains of light brown over crystalline rings, his heart jumping as this produced the same result.

_This is…matter conversion!_He thought to himself in shock, realizing the true capabilities of his augmented amulet.

The discovery of his amulet in Shurima Desert granted him the ability to draw out magical energy around him. Until now, the only source of energy behind his attacks has been that which flowed through his own body, innate magical energy that he never knew existed until then. He theorized that it was possible to gather magical energy from his surroundings, but found this to be impossible outside of the concentrated magical environment of the Summoner's Arenas. After seeing the process of matter conversion taking place in front of his eyes, he realized the truth of Ashram's words in the Seers' Temple- _It gave me exactly what I needed to stop the darkness!_

Stepping out from his concealed place to face against his opponent, he channeled the remainder of his magic energy into the rings of crystal, bypassing his amulet. Three large white rings emerged from the crystal, surrounding him as an amplifier to gather energy from his surroundings. The intense light of his spell radiated against the rows of spines, casting shadows of their serrated edges on one another. Cracking sounds echoed around him as the spines that had formed as a result of Cho'gath's Rupture spell began to break apart, forming specks of energy that darted towards the explorer to resemble a springtime breeze laden with freely flowing rose pedals.

Cho'gath let out a feral roar as he caught sight of the explorer, rapidly charging towards him. Anger reflected in its growl as it had been fed up, chasing after what was the size of an insect to him. All that went through its head was a burning hunger, an insatiable sensation that could only be calmed with the feeling of flesh between its jaws. As the Terror of the Void closed the gap between itself and the explorer, it raised its head, opening its jaw to reveal two long rows of sharpened teeth. An acrid stench filled the air as it breathed out before lowering its head to devour its next meal.

Narrowing his eyelids as the behemoth's head came within a few feet of him, he shifted the energy around him into his hands, condensing it into three crescents that swirled around in the palm of his hands. Using his Arcane Shift one final time to evade the creature's attack, he reappeared behind it as he held out his right arm.

"Take this!" He said in a low voice, his hands tense as he held them forward, bracing himself for whatever would happen next.

Three white crescents launched forward from his hand, expanding in size through the air to form white scythe-like blades of energy that whistled loudly through the air. As the staggered attacks collided with the large creature's thick carapace, Cho'Gath let out a loud scream of pain as its armor began to deteriorate, converting into energy that only served to strengthen the explorer's attack. Moments later, the scythes had managed to tear through the Void spawn, consuming its very composition before emerging from the opposite side.

"Release," Ezreal commanded, causing the condensed energy stored within the crescent scythes to explode, engulfing Cho'gath in a rising torrent of energy almost resembling a tornado. It would take almost another minute for the area to dim again, the explorer's eyes shaded with his hands until the surroundings became more bearable, opening his eyes to reveal a large crater in the earth where the explosion had taken place. No signs of the Void spawn were left, as though everything within the area engulfed by his attack had been wiped from existence.

"Breaking apart the bonds that hold matter together on an atomic level and then converting it into energy that feeds into its own strength. True matter subjugation…the same principle as the Crystalis…_this_is what Ashram was talking about?" Ezreal said to himself in shock as he stared at his amulet as though it had become a complete stranger to him.

He then turned his attention towards the remaining battles. As the initial elation of defeating Cho'gath began to fade, a sensation far beyond normal dizziness overtook him. He wasn't simply lightheaded, but rather felt the world around him spinning, causing him to stumble from the vertigo before bracing himself as he fell to the ground. As he laid on the ground, he knew he had pushed himself far beyond his normal limits and would only get in the way had he tried to help his allies.

* * *

General du Couteau grinded his teeth in anger as the two Void spawn were so easily defeated. The thought was short lived, however, as Fiora leapt into the air, lunging forward in mid-air using Valor's Blitz to deliver a Flamestrike. The attack found only air, however, as the general used his Shunpo to evade her attack, reappearing a few feet away only to be intercepted by Talon in the process of unleashing a flurry of blades. Using swift movements, du Couteau managed to evade the oncoming blades, recomposing himself into a defensive stance to parry away a close ranged attack from his opponent's armblade.

Unable to take proper aim against the general in the face of their close-range combat, Vayne watched intently at the clash of blades between the two Noxian assassins. For a moment, they almost mirrored each other, exchanging a series of blows to parry the other's attacks in perfect symphony of clashes. As Talon drew out a dagger using his free hand, his opponent motioned to do the same, steel colliding as they parried each other's jugular strikes.

"You should have known, I've become much stronger than I was _that_time." Talon said in a smug tone, as though a long-term burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"So it appears." Du Couteau replied before a sinister grin appeared on his face.

An aura of dark energy enveloped his dagger, sharpening it to cut cleanly through Talon's sidearm. Talon's smug expression was replaced by one of horror, the oncoming dark steel reflected in his eyes as he retreated, avoiding his neck being slit by mere inches. Leaping backwards, Talon drew back on the blades that he had previously thrown, recalling them back in a whirling fashion. A series of soft thuds echoed through the air, causing a grin to appear on his face as they connected with the back of the Noxian general. Du Couteau let out a groan of pain as the blades pierced into his back, using a Shunpo to bring distance between himself and his opponents as he struggled to recover from the attack.

"Deceitful…opportunistic…such underhanded techniques. One who is truly deserving of being called a Noxian assassin." Du Couteau announced out loud as Talon reconvened with Fiora and Vayne, staring intently at his former master. "I had hoped to humiliate you using the general's own abilities but it seems you won't go down so easy. So then…let the real fight begin!"

As if on cue, a dark aura surrounded the Noxian general, followed by the sound of several dull thuds as Talon's blades ejected themselves onto the ground. The wounds that had bled profusely closed up, the chaos energy causing the surrounding tissue to instantaneously regenerate. A sinister feeling energy flowed through the general's armblade, causing a chill to run down Fiora's spine. _This feeling again…not again!_She could only watch as he disappeared from sight, reappearing instantly in front of Talon while simultaneously swinging down his armblade.

A crescent wave of dark energy launched from the tip of his blade, a pitch black color impenetrable by even the brightest sunlight. Talon raised his armblde to defend, a white aura of energy suddenly engulfing the serrated edge of his blade as it collided with the attack. Though he had managed to raise it in time, the force of the attack was too great, causing him to stagger backwards as streaks of darkness managed past the defensive aura of his blade, shredding into his body. Talon let out a scream of pain, pushing himself far beyond his limits to deflect the attack upward mere heartbeats before he felt his back collide against a stone wall, the force of impact reducing it to rubble.

Vayne quickly leapt into the air, drawing the string back as a white energy arrow appeared. Taking aim at the general, Vayne released the bowstring as Fiora realized her intentions, darting away to increase the distance from her opponent.

"Starfall!" Vayne announced as a volley of white arrows fired downwards at du Couteau, creating a flurry of large explosions that echoed through the ruins.

As Vayne began her descent towards the ground, using the duelist's Valor's Blitz spell to slow her drop, a chaos Blitz sphere flew from the plumes of smoke, causing her to quickly fire a Holy enhanced bolt from her smaller crossbow. The two attacks collided, causing a popping sound to fill the air as they nullified each other. She followed this up by drawing her crossbow string back, forming another white arrow to prepare for a second Starfall attack. This second attack would never come, however, as du Couteau appeared next to the night hunter using his Shunpo, his body showing no signs of ever having been in battle as he delivered a slash to her head.

Though she had managed to react in time to avoid the full brunt of his attack, Vayne was unable to evade it completely as she felt a searing sensation over her right eye. For a moment, time seemed to slow to a grinding halt as her surroundings instantly brightened. Her sunglasses flew off, cleanly cut into two pieces that broke apart as she fell to the ground, revealing eyes held wide open in shock as streams of crimson liquid began to ooze from a cut above her right eyelid.

"Feel the power of chaos!" Du Couteau yelled out as crimson streaks of lightning surrounded his blade, filling the air with a high pitched buzzing sound as he swung downwards towards the falling night hunter.

"Think again!" Fiora said in a low voice as she glided past Vayne, her Highwind augmented with a jagged stream of wind magic. With a swift upward swing, she released an Aero Devastation attack to intercept the incoming lightning attack, engulfing its crimson streaks as it continued towards the Noxian general.

"Inferno Blaze!" General du Couteau yelled out in a rageful voice as four orbs of flames spiraled rapidly in front of him, merging together to form a single attack.

A conflagration surged forward, crashing into the duelist's Aero Devastation attack, using the added oxygen to form a large ball of flames that painted the sky a bright orange. The rising mass of flames in the air caught the attention of Ashram and Shen, who turned to look at the scene unfolding in front of them. Though they were having their own difficulties against the Proto-Aesir, they had to wonder what sort of battle was being fought in the distance.

General Du Couteau and Fiora continued to exchange blow, appearing as streaks of white and black in the air that collided against each other, the sound of steel clashing echoing through the valley every time their swords met. As the battle in the sky raged on, Talon struggled to his feet, moving slowly in an effort to avoid worsening the sharp pain in his back. He watched in awe at the flurry of sword and magic attacks that Fiora exchanged with the Noxian general.

"Damn it," Talon cursed to himself. _At my current level I'm useless in this battle. Who was I kidding…claiming I was now at his level? Being a better assassin means nothing in this battle. Fiora…in the time since we fought, you've become far stronger I can even imagine. I wanted a purpose…I wanted it badly and felt like I finally belonged when all of this began. But in the end, what good is having a purpose…why did I even come along when I don't have the means to carry it out?_


	21. The Proto Aesir

_For us as humans to see the light so prime,_  
_Pass must we through the darkest struggles of time._  
_To know sacrifice and mourn for those we lost,_  
_And find on the other side a new hope worth the cost._

_- Sermons of the Demacian Clergy_

* * *

**Edgemont Ruins, Icathia**

"Die, humans!" Omen screeched in a distorted voice, a deep echo overshadowing every throaty word that escaped its lips, as the clouds in the overcast sky began to move in a spiraling pattern. Numerous strikes of crimson tinted lightning ran along the clouds, the roars of thunder filling the air before a mass began to protrude downwards from the center of the spiral, resembling almost the descent of a funnel cloud. "Fall of the Desecrated Meteor!"

Shen watched in horror as the skies opened up to reveal a massive stone descending upon them, its rough surface kissed by a smoky crimson energy along its surface. He sensed a dark aura about it, the intensity of which was unlike anything he could even begin to describe. Moments later, the falling rock halted its descent unexpectedly, as the crimson energy intensified to bathe the ruins around them in an ominous glow. Crisp cracking reached their ears, shards breaking off of the rock, descending rapidly towards the ground in a manner resembling an incoming barrage of artillery. It took all of his effort to be able to predict the movements of the incoming projectiles, each of which impacted the ground to create a large explosion that made the very act of standing an impossible feat.

Unlike Shen, Reginald Ashram wasted no time marveling at the Proto-Aesir's spell. Quickly leaping into the air, he propelled himself using the falling chunks of rock as a foothold towards the large central meteor. He knew that if the central meteor remained, the whole ruined city of Icathia and everyone still in it would be crushed.

Pulling up his right sleeve, he held up his right forearm to reveal a blue crystal embedded within his skin. He placed two fingers of his other hand on it, causing it to glow brightly before performing an outward sweeping motion. A trail of bright green energy followed the smooth movements of his left hand, condensing to reform the crescent shaped crystal in his left palm. Letting it go slightly, he quickly swung his Blazing Edge to shatter it, causing a large sphere of translucent energy to form in front of him.

"Render Them Asunder, Fenrir." Ashram said aloud, causing multiple brightly glowing lines resembling ribbons and rune symbols to form on the surface of the sphere.

Shen watched in awe as the large orb grew brighter, expanding rapidly in size before erupting into a blinding light that forced him to shield his eyes. As his vision cleared again, he saw a large wolf-like beast suspended in the sky where the sphere had been a moment ago. The massive beast stood floating in the air, its fur a uniformly glossy blue color. Two brightly glowing yellow eyes stared intently at the Proto-Aesir, its mouth opened to reveal ferocious looking fangs. A thick black mane separated its head from the rest of its body, the fur of which grew in layers to give it almost a segmented look. Its torso was covered in a black and gold armor, extending from just past its mane to its hind legs. Its appearance resembled almost that of a chimera, but the ninja knew that it was anything but such a creature. The energy that flowed from the creature was staggering, at a level that was even greater than that of the Proto-Aesir. Unlike Omen, however, the flow of energy coming from the new creature did not feel malicious despite its ferocious appearance.

Ashram propelled himself forward in mid-air, landing on top of Fenrir in a position that looked reminiscent of horseback riding. As if it understood his intentions without the need for a verbal command, the large wolf took off running, its feet giving off white tracks that suspended in the air with every step it took, appearing as though it was moving on an invisible platform. Despite its large size, the creature moved with incredible speed and agility, avoiding all of the descending rocks that spewed from the Proto-Aesir's spell. As it moved to evade one last attack, it twisted its movements upwards in a vertical path towards the central meteor.

"Finish it." Ashram said in a low voice as the creature opened its mouth wider, streams of energy gathering around to form massive white sphere of energy. "Lunar Strike!"

A large beam fired upwards from its mouth in response to Ashram's command, striking the bottom of the large meteor. Chunks of the crimson meteor began to shatter into pieces, circling around the white pillar of energy that originated from the large wolf. The hole created in the middle of the dark meteor began to enlarge as pieces broke off to become engulfed in beam of light, as though the creature's attack had a gravity pull of its own strong enough to absorb matter around it. As the last remnants of the meteor disappeared, the pillar of light faded from view, the ominous overcast skies returning to its previous calm state, as though it had never been disturbed.

Changing targets, Ashram redirected the wolf under him in a downward course aimed directly towards Omen, his grip on the wolf's mane tightening as he felt his stomach rise to his throat with the rapid descent. A growl of fury escaped the demonic Proto-Aesir's lips upon seeing its meteor spell dispersed, lowering its head to aim the spines on its back towards the sky. A dense barrage of metallic spikes rose into the air, the view of the ground below him faded as the cloud of countless gray spines rose towards him.

"Lend me strength, Astral Blades!" Ashram commanded as he swung his Mageblade forward numerous times, releasing a flurry of white crescents towards the incoming spikes. Expanding in size as they approached the oncoming projectiles, his attacks consumed the deadly cloud rising towards him, cutting through the Void creature's attacks the instant it made contact.

With a quick shift of its hind legs, Omen launched itself from its crouched position, diving head-on into the wall of energy to emerge on the other side unscratched. Closing the gap between itself and Ashram, it raised its front limb, a massive crimson outline of its claws extending into the air. As it made the motion of swiping forward, the larger silhouette followed its movements, a red shadow swinging forward to collide into its opponent.

Ashram felt himself thrown to the side as the Proto-Aesir's attack connected, the sheer force throwing his balance into chaos, consumed by an overwhelming vertigo that sent the world around him spinning. Grasping furiously with its paws to regain a foothold in the air, Fenrir stabilized itself before leaning backwards on its hind legs, making a pouncing motion with its front claws. Six streams of blue energy formed from the tip of its claws, extending vertically to almost reach the ground below. Using all of his force to hold back the nausea that inevitably came with the dizziness, the mage regained his balance, swinging his blade forward to send the attacks launching forward, shredding into Omen's armor to elicit a bloodcurdling cry of pain while simultaneously sending it reeling towards the ground.

Shen sprinted forward rapidly towards the falling Proto-Aesir, intent on delivering a fatal blow if the creature survived the attack. Arriving at the crash site a minute later, he treaded carefully towards the crater where the Void creature had landed, watching for any signs of sudden moves. The sound of footsteps against the earth from behind him caused him to turn his gaze to see Ashram arriving next to him mounted on the large wolf, which was much larger in size close up, standing at three times the height of the ninja.

"What is that?" Shen asked as he stared intently at the fierce looking wolf that Ashram had been riding.

"Fenrir…an Aesir of the Goddess." He answered simply, sending a shock to run along the ninja's spine.

For a moment, Shen couldn't tell if he had misunderstood the former High Councilor. _How…I was under the impression that an Aesir was a wild creature of unimaginable power, capable of destroying the world…impossible to be controlled by any mortal creature._Yet, standing in front of him was a creature that Ashram claimed to be one of them, docile under his control to be used in battle.

_Reginald Ashram… just what are the limits of your power?_Shen thought to himself almost in disbelief until the sound of shifting from behind the plumes of dust caught his attention.

Turning towards the smoking crater, he saw the silhouette of the crouched Proto-Aesir emerging slowly from behind the smoky shroud, its face still held in a sinister smile as it cast aside the dust. As it came into view, numerous lacerations were present across its body, thick black fluid seeping from the individual wounds to form small pools on the ground it stood on.

"You think the Goddess' power will protect you? Think again!" Omen shrieked in a rageful voice, dark energy suddenly exploding from his body. Its bleeding stopped as the wounds generated by Fenrir began to close up before their eyes.

Examining the Void creature's regenerative ability closely, Shen began to realize the origin of its power. _There is a way to stop it, but…_Drawing out both of his katanas, the ninja dashed forward to deliver a series of slashes against the Proto-Aesir, which merely stood in a crouched position motionless, its eyes meeting the ninja's burn a clear message into his mind: his attacks were futile. He came to the same realization an instant later, for the moment that his attack connected, the sickening sound of flesh moving reached his ears as the creature instantly regenerated from its wounds. As the creature began to crouch lower into a striking stance, Shen quickly raised one of his swords in front of him, holding it a few inches away from his face.

"Rain of Blades," He said in a low voice, intending to impale the creature's limbs to the ground to hinder its movements. Rather than splitting into two swords, however, holy energy spilled from the crystal embedded in the hilt of the blade, expanding into five blades that levitated in the air, revolving in a circular motion around the ninja in a manner not unlike that of Irelia's fighting style. After the initial shock passed, a gasp escaped Shen's lips as a realization cut through his hesitations like a blade.

"Sir Ashram, please stand back." Shen said, causing the Summoner to gaze at him intently.

"You have a plan?" Ashram asked, surprised at the request.

"Yes, I think I may know how to stop it from healing." Shen replied before raising his free hand. A floating katana ceased its orbit around Shen, moving forward slightly before rotating at its hilt to be aimed towards Proto-Aesir. With a swift swing of his hands, the katana shot forward, aimed towards his opponent's head.

Anticipating the oncoming attack, Omen leaped to the side, allowing the blade to fly past him harmlessly before embedding itself into the ground behind him. It turned its attention back towards the ninja, who took off on a sprint before a second blade was launched forward. Like the previous blade, Omen leaped to one side to easily avoid the attack. After avoiding a third attack in a similar fashion, the Proto-Aesir let out a sinister laughter of amusement.

"Is this all you're capable of, pathetic human?" Omen asked in a toying manner, shifting his head slightly to avoid being hit by a fourth blade flying past him from another direction. "Do you think this will do anything?"

"In fact…yes." Shen announced as he leapt to his original position, landing with his legs slightly bent next to the former High Councilor. His eyes burned with determination as all feelings of inadequacy in this battle left him, grabbing a hold of the final sword that levitated in front of him before swiftly swinging it towards the ground.

A sharp ringing echoed through the air as he stabbed the blade into the ground, causing a large area of the ground around the Proto-Aesir to glow a bright purple color. A large rune circle appeared, a pentagon imposed on the inside of the circle with Omen in the middle. Jagged streaks of energy extended from each of the katana that had been embedded into the ground, perfectly positioned at each of the vertices of the pentagon, converging in the middle where the Void creature stood.

"What?" Omen snarled as it struggled to move, finding itself snared to the ground. The wounds that had healed suddenly began to burst open again, its blood flowing freely onto the ground below it. "Impossible, what is this?"

"Negation, a sealing technique. After seeing your regeneration ability a few times, I realized you accomplish it by drawing in chaos energy from your surroundings. In the case of Icathia, there was plenty of it in the atmosphere. Negation is a seal that uses natural energy to completely disrupt and seal off the flow of energy into whatever stands at the center of this technique…in this case, you. With the flow of chaos energy disrupted, your ability to heal and cast spells has been eliminated. In other words, it's over, Omen!"

Fenrir reared its head in a circle as it let out a loud roar. A blue aura of energy surrounded it, flowing up along Ashram's body onto his blade. A large crescent of sky blue energy extended forward from his blade as he raised it into the air. Narrowing his eyes as he stared at the struggling Proto-Aesir in front of him, he brought his blade downwards to launch an Astral Blade attack, creating a bright arc of energy that tore through the ground as it approached their opponent. A loud explosion echoed through the area as hisattack connected, a dome of flames rapidly expanding in size as it spiraled in a perfect circle around Omen.

"It's over," Ashram said as he leapt off of his Aesir, placing his hand on its flank. "Thank you, old friend."

Letting out a roar, the large wolf glowed a bright blue color before dispersing into specks of energy, gathering together to form streaks that embedded into the High Councilor's right forearm. The brilliant light dimmed as the creature's energy condensed, reforming its sealed crystal form. Pulling his sleeve down to its original position, Ashram turned his gaze towards Shen, who was hunched over on his knees, fighting to breathe as his neck muscles strained with every breath he took in.

"That was in interesting technique. I had no idea you were capable of using such powerful magic." Ashram said.

"It's not magic…it's natural energy manipulation…an elite Kinkou Order technique that relies on drawing energy from the earth to seal away magic." The ninja explained, alternating between words and labored breaths. "It normally requires at least two members of the Order to perform, as it would be impractical for any single person to carry any more than two swords on them. Until I received the power of the Seers' altar, performing that technique by myself would have been impossi-"

The sound of a bloodcurdling shriek interrupted Shen's words, causing both of them to suddenly turn towards the clearing cloud of dust. Before they could react, two shadowy tentacles flung outwards towards them, snaring their legs into place.

"You might have won, but this is not over." Omen's voice announced with a tone of desperation, one that came from someone who no longer had anything to lose. As the smoke cleared, the figure of Omen remained motionless on the ground, speaking without any movements of its mouth. "I will scar this earth with my legacy, the legacy of the Void!"

With those last words, pitch black clouds rose violently from the fallen Proto-Aesir, launching into the sky to cover the area in a formless shroud. Ashram and Shen struggled to move, but found themselves paralyzed from the neck down by Omen's magic bindings. They looked up in horror, staring into the essence of the black cloud spiraling in the air, a sentient presence within it spreading a feeling of raw chaos and darkness into the atmosphere.

A trembling sensation overcame Fiora as she continued in her clash of blades against General du Couteau. She felt the darkness inside of her suddenly clawing at her to escape its confine, causing a sharp pain to rise from her chest. Turning to find the source of the darkness, she let out a gasp of shock as her gaze met Ashram and Shen shackled to the ground by shadowy bindings. Abandoning her fight against the Noxian general, she sprang towards their position while channeling a light spell through her blade.

"Fiora, what are you doing, get out of here!" Ashram yelled out as he saw her approach, watching in horror as the cloud of darkness began to descend upon them like a tidal wave.

Fiora landed on the ground next to them, delivering two quick slashes to the shadowy tentacles to free them of their bindings. Tossing her blade to the ground, she quickly grabbed a hold of both of their shoulders, hurling them away from her. As she prepared to evade the descending cloud, a second searing sensation of pain rose from her chest, choking her breathing as she let out a painful scream. _No! Not now…move…move…I can't…move!_She fell to her knees a moment later, every muscle in her body frozen into ice that failed to obey her the moment the chaos energy above her came too close.

"Fiora, move!" Ashram yelled out as he sat up, a chill running down his spine as he realized what was happening a moment too late. "Fiora!"

His last screams would not be heard by the duelist as the dark cloud collided onto her, engulfing her in an aura of chaos. The pain that had suffocated her moments earlier had become unbearable, spreading from her chest into every limb of her body. She couldn't move or breathe as she lost total control of her body. The sensation of countless insects crawling on her body reached her mind as veins around her hands and face began to swell up, changing colors to resemble miniature black serpents. The light of the world around her began to fade, in its place a pitch black void that deprived her of every sensation and thought.

A maniacal laughter echoed through the area as General du Couteau descended slowly from the air, landing on the ground smoothly a few feet away from the duelist, now hunched over on the ground motionless. A sinister smile was plastered on his face as he began to slowly pace towards her, his blade held to his side in preparation to strike.

"How precious, sacrificing yourself to save your friends. How does it feel, to be overwhelmed by the suffocating darkness, unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to control the same body that you were born with?" He taunted, stopping inches away from the fallen duelist before raising his blade above his head. "Not to worry, I'll put an end to your suffering."

"No!" The combined voices of her companions screamed out as they simultaneously rushed towards her, watching as the armblade was brought down on her neck, an execution move that meant a quick and certain death to its victim.

The general's blade suddenly stopped in mid-swing as a dark hand caught the descending attack, causing him to let out of a gasp of shock. He pulled backwards desperately, trying to free his arm from its grasp to no avail.

"Impossible… you're still-" Du Couteau managed to say before a low growl interrupted him, causing him to gasp in horror.

Within the blink of an eye, a trail of blood flew from the general's chest as Fiora's free hand swung upwards, ripping into the Noxian's chest with bare hands shrouded in a black aura. Twisting her other wrist a moment later, she flung him into the air, throwing him to the side like a rag doll as the tip of his armblade broke off.

Fiora slowly rose to her feet as she tilted her head backwards to reveal eyes pitch black in color, trails of black veins extending from her eyes along the side of her face. Her mouth was held in a distorted grin, showing a row of razor sharp teeth that gleaned mercilessly in the daylight. Holding up her arm, she revealed that the dark aura around her left hand had fused into a single large scythe. Kneeling down to pick her Mageblade off of the ground, her attention shot towards the Noxian general, the jolting reactions resembling almost that of a predator searching for its prey.

"Take this, you bitch!" Du Couteau yelled out in an enraged voice as he cast an Inferno Blaze, sending the massive ball of flames towards her.

Fiora responded by raising her free hand to form a dark sphere of energy at the tip of the scythe, causing a look of horror to appear on the general's face. As the flames neared her, she let out a loud growl as a beam of dark energy shot forward, engulfing the flames to negate the attack in a large explosion. The general quickly shielded his face from the shockwave with his hands, opening his eyes a moment too late to see Fiora emerging from the flames with a look of murderous intent on her face. He couldn't react fast enough as her blade impaled him in his chest, the momentum of her movement carrying him with her backwards until her blade stabbed into a crumbling stone wall.

"Fiora, that's enough!" Ashram said as he sprinted rapidly towards her.

General du Couteau had barely enough time to let out a cry of pain before opening his eyes again to see a second black sphere of energy appear at the tip of her scythe, intending to kill him with a point blank Chaos Strike. "So…that's how it is." Du Couteau said as he stared into the jet black eyes of the duelist, a look of acceptance on his face. "Do it then."

A loud crashing sound rang through the ruins as the two of them became engulfed by a large spiraling dome of chaos energy, sending numerous shockwaves that kicked up dust towards the others. The force of the attack was overwhelming, forcing those closest to Fiora to find cover as violent streaks of black lightning flew from the origin of the attack, randomly striking the ground around them. As the attack faded, an eerie silence overcame the ruins, contrasting the chaotic sounds of battle that had filled the air moments ago.

Lux dropped onto her feet, her eyes wide open as she held an expression of horror on her face. The power and evil behind that last attack was far too much for her to withstand even being within its proximity. Knowing the source of that attack only served to worsen the effect it had on her, her mind still in disbelief of what her eyes had witnessed.

"No…no…it can't be," Lux said, her voice shuddering in fear. "Fiorie…is this…really you?"

The silhouette of the purple haired duelist appeared behind the fading cloud of dust, pacing towards Shen, Ashram, and Lux. They stared at her approach apprehensively, watching as she walked towards them in an almost entranced state, her head held downwards with facial features hidden by strands of purple and black. A trail of smoky black energy followed her left arm, her hand still held in the form of a black scythe. Streams of jet black energy exuded from her Highwind, resembling black flames that danced around the blade with every step she took.

"Fiorie," Lux said carefully, her voice weak and cracking, as she took a step backwards. "Can you hear me?"

As if in response, the duelist's gaze shot up towards her, letting out a feral growl under her breath similar to a startled animal. Without warning, she took off on a sprint towards them, her Highwind held to her side in a striking position. Leaping into the air, a wide smile crossed her face as she stared down her prey with darkened eyes, swinging her blade down onto the blonde mage as she descended.

Lux froze in horror, unable to move at the sight of her best friend attacking her with extreme prejudice. By the time she had realized that the duelist was serious in her intentions, she could no longer evade the attack, as steel came swinging down far too fast for her to dodge. She flinched as the blade was brought down, shifting her body as she closed her eyes until the sound of metal clashing reached her ears. Slowly opening her eyes again, she looked in horror as Ashram stood in front of her, his Blazing Edge drawn and pressed against Fiora's.

"What are you doing? It's us, your friends!" Ashram exclaimed, pushing with all of his strength to keep her blade and its surrounding currents of chaos energy away.

The purple haired girl reacted to his statement with a simple growl under her breath before swiping at him with her left hand. Leaping off of the ground, he used the clashing of their blades as a pivot point to flip over the duelist as he simultaneously channeled a spell through his free hand. Landing behind her, he held out his left arm to produce a set of five crystals that expanded in size to form a perimeter around her.

"Five Prism Binding!" He announced as each of the crystals around her glowed brightly, causing her arms to fling outwards and become suspended in the air.

A series of bloodcurdling growls and shrieks escaped Fiora's lips as she struggled to free herself from her bindings. Lux held her hands to her mouth in horror at what was transpiring in front of her, the childhood friend that she had known for years now resembling a feral caged animal rather than a person. Her fear worsened when Fiora lashed out, streams of chaos energy erupting from her body, flowing wildly in all directions to cause the blonde to nearly suffocate under its pressure.

_Why is this happening? We already won...so why is...I...I have to do something…for everyone's sake…for her sake._Lux thought to herself, shaking off the haze of confusion and distress in her mind as she held her staff firmly in front of her face, using all of her effort to channel a spell that bathed the area around in a dim radiance.

Ashram narrowed his eyes in apprehension, taking a few steps back as his Five Prism Binding technique collapsed under the force of Fiora's chaos energy. As the last of the magic prisms binding her shattered like delicate glass, Fiora sprinted forward at the closest person to her, closing the gap between herself and Lux, who stood motionless as the steel of Highwind was brought to her abdomen in a horizontal slash. It was almost instantaneous, too fast for Ashram or anyone else to react as the possessed duelist's Mageblade buried itself halfway into the lady of luminosity's belly, cleanly slicing through to her midline.

"Lux! No!" Ezreal screamed in horror as he managed to his feet, taking weak and desperate steps forward to try and rejoin the others. "It…it can't be…"


	22. Boundless Requiem

_Harsh world of ours, thy fates so cruel_  
_When wars of evil spreads its wings of darkness to rule_  
_Bound are we to accept or shape it as we see_  
_And guide us to salvation, our will its key_

_Lighted souls, marred by hatred's hand_  
_Tormented, driving to find their journey's end_  
_To sacrifice and seek thy redemption of legends_  
_And surely, but quietly rest in eternal slumber at world's end._

_-Anathema, Act IV_

* * *

**Edgemont Ruins, Icathia**

Ezreal dropped to his knees as the adrenaline that had kept him going felt drained from him, seeping from his body as though the Mageblade had cut into the very source of his willpower. His sole reason for continuing to follow the others on their quest was to ensure that the person who changed his life would make it through. The sight of the double pronged blade impaled into her abdomen caused the world around him to spin. Nausea rose to the back of his throat as nothing made sense to him anymore, all sense of logic lost to him like an orphan. As he fell to his knees, the figure of Lux began to distort, causing him to wonder if he was beginning to lose consciousness.

_What the?_He suddenly thought in shock as Lux distorted in horizontal swirls before disappearing, swallowing down the heaves that were waiting to escape. Multiple clones of Lux began to appear on the battlefield, each identical to the others such that within moments, a large circle comprised of copies of the lady of luminosity surrounded Fiora as her head darted left and right like a trapped animal.

"I'm sorry, I never thought I'd see the day I would use my abilities against my best friend. But that's not who you are…at least not right now." Lux's voice echoed through the air as each image of her moved their lips in unison, her voice drenched in sorrow with every word she spoke. "You can no longer tell friend from foe and I'm sorry…I don't want to see anyone of our friends killed…and neither would you. I know you're in there somewhere! Fight against it, the real you would never forgive yourself if this continued and one of us got hurt because of it. Come back to us!"

"She's right," Ashram said from behind one of Lux's clones. "You said what you wanted more than anything else was to protect those you cared about didn't you? So do it, protect us from whatever has a hold over your soul. Don't let it control you."

"You know us…and we know you." Lux said as one of her light clones stepped forward towards the duelist, removing herself from the otherwise eerily formed circle, her hand held out harmlessly. "You trust us, so there's no reason to-"

Lux's words were cut short as Fiora's blade stabbed effortlessly through the clone's chest, causing it to distort and shift into various colors before disappearing. The possessed duelist let out a loud growl of anger as she realized she had been tricked a second time, sending out a shockwave of dark energy that knocked each of the clones of the lady of luminosity into the air. Each of the clones dissipated into the air, save for one who tumbled backwards a few time, letting out a painful groan as she collided against a pile of rubble behind her.

Launching herself forward towards the fallen blonde mage, she held her sword forward hoping to impale her opponent against the wall in a manner similar to what she had done to du Couteau. Steel clashed as Shen brought a katana up against her Highwind, parrying her blade before swinging his second sword in the opposite direction, crossing his swords to lock hers in place.

"Stop it already. Don't let darkness consume you." Shen said in a struggled voice as he held back the enormous strength behind her swing.

A sinister smile widened on Fiora's face as black orbs stared into Shen's eyes. He looked down in horror as a dark sphere appeared in front of the duelist's scythe arm, forcing him to disengage his stance. Leaping backwards with a few back flips, he attempted to evade the attack only to watch as the dark energy blast rushed towards him head on. He began to desperately channel what was left of his energy into his blades, holding them in crossed formation in front of him to block the oncoming attack, only to stop as Ashram appeared in front of him.

"Odin's Mirror!" He said as a swirl of purple energy surrounded his free hand, expanding to form a round disc shaped object in front of him. Streaks of energy formed in the air to surround the incoming Chaos Strike attack, drawing it towards the round disc. The dark energy began to curve inwards as it reached the disc, acting almost as a vacuum to absorb the energy of the incoming chaos spell.

As the last of the duelist's dark energy attack faded, Ashram held out his Mageblade towards Fiora. As if on cue, the disc in front of his free hand disappeared only for a second one to appear in front of his blade. Black energy fired towards the possessed duelist from the tip of his blade, using it as a conduit to reflect the attack that she had fired back towards her. She let out a feral growl as the attack connected, a widespread explosion engulfing her in its flames.

Lux let out a gasp as she made it to her feet, watching in horror as the duelist disappeared in a burst of flames. Her heart sunk as she watched Ashram follow up this attack by dashing towards the rising smoke where Fiora had stood moments ago, the sound of steel clashing echoing through the air moments later. Two streaks of gray flew from the rising plume of smokes, revealing Ashram and Fiora staring each other down with fierce looks in their eyes. They dashed towards one another in mid-air, swinging their swords, now flowing with contrasting energies of light and darkness, a dancing of opposing forces that sent shockwaves through the atmosphere.

_Why…why is this happening? Why did she end up like this…and why is Sir Ashram fighting as though he fully intends to kill her?_Lux thought to herself as she continued to watch the battle taking place in the skies.

Using all of his strength, Ashram managed to push the duelist away from him, serving only to intensify the look of anger in her lost eyes of darkness. He followed this up by raising his blade over his head as he channeled an Aero Devastation spell through his blade, delivering a downward slash to launch the powerful wind spell at the falling duelist. He watched as the dense wind magic connected with her body, sending her crashing into the earth below. Landing on the ground a few feet away from her, he approached cautiously as Fiora's figure appeared through the edge of the dust cloud, revealing her breast plate shredded and the midline of her shirt torn from her neck to just above the navel. The remains of her shirt ran along the contours of her breasts, revealing peach colored skin in between unmarred by the last attack, flawless were it not for the veins of black rivers running along her skin.

_It's as I suspected…the dark energy is so strong around her that it's acting like an armor against attacks._He thought to himself, his jaw clenched tightly as he contemplated a way out of this dilemma, only to find to his horror that there was none.

"Sir Ashram, what are you doing, that's Fiora! This is going too far." Lux objected as she quickly ran towards him, her voice holding resemblance to that of a stubborn child.

"We're out of options, I'm afraid." Ashram replied apologetically, the expression on his face shifted from anger into one of sorrow. "She's my responsibility. I couldn't protect her like I was supposed to. Instead, I did the direct opposite…it's my fault she learned magic…it's my fault she came on this journey…it's my fault that she ended up like this!"

Fiora let out a low growl under her breath as her eyes narrowed, crouching slightly as she kept her gaze on the former High Councilor. As she charged forward, her blade flowing with a pitch black energy that tore a crevasse into stone as she dragged it along the ground, Ashram mirrored her moves, meeting her attack with one of equal power. A loud boom rang through the ruins as Lux, Shen, and Ezreal could only watch helplessly as the two of them engaged in a battle far beyond their capabilities.

"Why?" Ashram asked in a desperate voice that contrasted his normally calm demeanor as their blades locked together in a stalemate. "Why did things end up like this? You were supposed to be on the side of light, that's why the Goddess wanted you to be safe…so why did things turn out this way?"

_Please, say something. Do something…at least give me a sign that you can understand me._ Ashram pleaded to himself, wishing that his thoughts would somehow reach her as he stared intently with sorrow on his face. _You saved my life, and in exchange, you lost yours. Please, tell me that you're still in there…I don't…I don't want things to end this way._

Fiora responded with a low growl as she narrowed her eyes in malice, her impish grin widening to accentuate her fangs, distorting the face that was once held in such elegance and beauty. Though it was subtle enough that no one besides the former High Councilor noticed, her reaction was the final straw for him. Whatever trace of the girl he had known and swore to protect was now gone, the thing in front of him an empty shell housing an evil that had no place in this world.

"Yes…take your anger out on me…I'm sorry…I failed you." Ashram finally said in a sad tone, lowering his eyes slightly as he could no longer bear to look into her eyes. "All that's left now is for me to fulfill my obligation. I turned you into this. It's my responsibility to keep you from hurting anyone else…even if that means killing you. I know you…the real you…and I know that you would want the same if it means protecting your friends from harm. Forgive me…Fiora."

A green glow began to appear under Ashram's right sleeve as he unsealed the energy within his Aesir crystal. He was reluctant but knew what he had to do. Neither he nor the girl in front of him would forgive him if his hesitation led to more of his companions dying. As he prepared to summon Fenrir to finish this in an instant, the pressure against his blade lightened as the duelist threw herself backwards, her body pushed away by an unseen force. She lowered her sword as she let out a tormented shriek that sent chills down the others spines. Dark hands shot towards her head in pain as she shook it rapidly, sharp claws at the tips of her finger digging at something within the depths of her mind.

"Fiora!" Ashram cried out, his summoning spell dispersing as he watched her internal struggle. It was the reverse of what had happened at the airstrip. The darkness that had taken over was now being thrown into a struggle, her own soul beginning to fight back for control. "Yes, you can do it. Take back control, you're stronger than it is. Come back to us!"

His words served only to intensify the struggle as he felt the nature of her magic wildly alternating between one of warmth and hope, and another of icy cold malice. He stood frozen into place as he watched her body thrown around into distorted postures as though she was being attacked by an outside force. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, her body suddenly stopped moving, the struggling ceasing without warning to fill the air with an uneasy silence. Her body slouched forward, purple and black bangs falling forward to hide the features on her face.

"Fiora?" Ashram finally said in a low, nervous voice. He held his breath, his heart racing as he prayed that the light in her would emerge victorious. He lowered his blade as he began to take a few slow, apprehensive steps towards her. "Are you all right?"

As he came within a few feet of her, Fiora raised her head slightly to reveal a distorted expression of malice on her face, streaks of black oil-like tears flowing from her eyes. A gasp of horror escaped the Summoner's mouth as the duelist let out a growl of anger, simultaneously raising her left hand to reveal a charging Chaos Strike attack.

_Shit! I'm not going to make it!_Ashram thought to himself in horror as the possessed duelist placed the tip of her hand just inches from his chest.

A crimson mist flew in front of Ashram, drops of blood landing on his overcoat in ominous streaks. He looked down to see light reflecting off of a serrated sliver of metal that protruded from the duelist's chest, missing his own by just a few inches. Streaks of blood flowed along the side of the blade as Fiora let out a loud shriek of pain, her Chaos Strike attack dispersing harmlessly into specks of black dust that rose into the air.

Looking over her shoulder, Ashram opened his eyes wide in shock as his eyes met the figure of Talon in a kneeled position. The assassin's face was held in an expression of pain as his armblade passed through Fiora's chest. All of the experience he had with killing people in the past did not make this any easier for him. He could all but close his eyes, guilt overwhelming him to the point of being unable to witness the results of his actions. For him, this was the second time in his life that he had wished he could have been anyone but an assassin.

"I'm sorry, Fiora." Talon said, his voice cracking into sadness with every passing word. "I wish there was some other way…but the moment you kill your friends in cold blood, you cross a line you can never go back on. Take it from me, I know…for me, that time had long come and past and to this day it doesn't get any easier. My bridges have long been burned…that's why it had to be me. It is one burden that I never want to see any of you having to bear for the rest of your life."

"Fi…orie…" A whimper escaped Lux's lips as she remained kneeled on the floor, a stabbing sadness piercing her heart like a dagger the moment the serrated blade met its mark.

"You saved me from my darkness." Talon continued, his jaw biting down hard to send waves of pain running up the side of his skull. "My only regret is that we hadn't met sooner. Maybe if we had…I wouldn't have turned out this way. Maybe then…thing wouldn't end this way."

Fiora's head and arms dropped into a flaccid state, falling to her knees as Talon drew his weapon back a few centimeters, the large crystal embedded in the blade now passing through her flesh. Ashram dropped his Mageblade in defeat, creating a dull thud as it landed on the dry sands. Collapsing to his knees, his shocked face shifted to a scowl of sorrow as he closed his eyes, praying that everything that had just happened was a horrible nightmare.

_No…this…this isn't real. It can't be!_ He thought to himself as time seemed to stand still around him. _This is a nightmare...let it be the case…let it be that I'll wake up from this to hear her voice again. I don't care what it is she says…she can complain…she can yell at me…anything!_

No matter how much he wished it to be true, however, he knew it was nothing more than denial and guilt. He hated himself for what he had done. Though he had planned to carry out her death just moments ago, he hadn't prepared himself to bear the sight of it actually happening.

_Why…why was my vision so tunneled? I was so focused on stopping them that I didn't realize…what would happen to the rest of you around me? What did I think was going to happen?_ He thought to himself angrily, pounding his fist hard into the stone below him to find that the pain rising from his knuckles couldn't compare to that in his heart. _Did I really think we could take on such overwhelming evil and at the end of the day, it would be all rainbows and butterflies for everyone? I manipulated you into joining this fight…I'm no better than they are!_

_"I've made my decision, I will see this through to the end."_Fiora's words echoed through his mind, haunting every corner of it to drain every last ounce of his sanity.

_I don't want you to…I never wanted you to._

_"And you thought that I would have been happy with that alternative?"_

_You would have lived._

_"I chose to fight because I wanted to…I wanted to atone for the way I've treated everyone all these years."_

_Fighting doesn't atone for anything…it won't atone for what I've done to you._

A cry of shock in Lux's high pitched voice caused him to open his eyes again, in time to watch as a bright light came from the Noxian's blade where it was embedded within her chest. Fiora's body began to levitate into the air, causing Talon to completely withdraw his blade out of instinct. Small specks of light emerged from the wound, converging to form bands that wrapped around her body.

"What is this?" Ashram asked in shock as she levitated over his head, a bright aura of light engulfing the duelist. His heart jumped as he felt signs of life energy coming from her body when it had been lifeless just moments ago.

Fiora's eyes shot open, the black shroud over them descending in a manner similar to that of a draining sink as she let out a demonic shriek of pain, gradually transitioning to a cry in her native voice. Streaks of darkness receded along her cheeks, traveling along an indeterminate path to reach the wound that the Noxian's blade had created. A bright light engulfed her, centering around the open wound that began to close itself, shards of light merging to reform the flesh underneath.

As the light faded, Fiora's body rapidly fell to the ground, Ashram reacting quickly to catch her falling figure to bring her safely to ground level. A wave of relief overwhelmed he gently held her in his arms, her chest rising slowly with steady breaths. He remained crouched, holding onto her as the others ran to her aid. The soft features of her face had returned, the dark veins that protruded from her face now gone to leave behind delicate pink skin unpurturbed by the darkness that had possessed her earlier. No signs of bleeding could be seen from where Talon's blade had went through her, in its place a small black cross that resembled a tattoo on her skin.

"Is she?" Lux asked after a long pause, breaking the tense silence interrupted only by the howls of the background winds.

"Yeah," Ashram answered in a calm voice, running the fingers of his free hand along smooth purple bangs. "She's alive…and back."

He barely had time to finish his words when her figure began to shift, her face turning slightly as she let out a pained groan. Struggled eyelids opened weakly, revealing cerulean pupils that stared back at the people whose gazes were focused upon her. She blinked a few times to focus her vision before she was able to clearly make out the details of those around her.

"Fi-…Fiorie?" Lux asked in an apprehensive tone, swallowing back her urge to hold her in a relentless embrace.

"Yeah…Lux? What just ha-" She replied as she sat up, her words interrupted as Lux's self control failed, her arms pulling the duelist's shoulders towards her to cause a weak look of confusion to appear on the her face.

Fiora didn't know how to react to her friend's actions, nor did she have the energy to try and figure it out. Her head felt as though it had been hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer, a pounding that didn't cease no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Every muscle in her body ached, causing her to wince in pain with every movement. Looking up at the others only made the mystery behind her situation deepen, as Ezreal, Talon, Ashram, and even Shen held a demeanor of happiness and relief on their faces. The look on their faces caused her heart to race, as she knew with unnerving certainty that something had happened with her. A blush appeared on her face as she realized her armor had been destroyed and her shirt ripped to expose part of her breasts. She desperately wanted to know why the smiles on the faces of those around her carried subtle burdened expressions, and why her blonde friend clung to her shoulders as tears streamed down the side of her cheeks. The fatigue of her body, however, gave her no chances to object, as she found herself unable to even pry Lux from her shoulders.

"Ashram…I'm sorry, I-" Talon began to say in a low voice, his back turned against the others.

"We'll talk later. There's nothing to be sorry about…thank you." Ashram replied as his gaze remained fixed on the vivid blue pupils of the duelist, eyes that he thought he would never see again.

Talon parted from the rest of his party, claiming to search for the night hunter, who was still missing. In reality, it was because he couldn't bear to look Fiora in the eyes. He couldn't live with himself had she not somehow revived after his attack. He had no explanation for what had happened. In the end, her returning to normal only brought him confusion over whether he should feel absolved for saving her, or guilty that the attack was originally meant to kill her.

_Kavyn, though nothing will absolve me of my guilt for what I've done… at least for the moment, my sins have not been repeated._Talon thought to himself as he wandered amongst the ruins aimlessly, stopping as a sight ahead of him caught his attention.

General du Couteau's body was slouched against a crumbling stone wall, his arm hanging over the edge. His shoulders moved weakly, rising with the shallow breaths that came with the approach of death. A pool of blood dyed the earth under him, flowing freely from his abdomen as everything below his pelvis had been mutilated by that last attack. He opened his eyes slightly to stare at the approaching Talon, his pupils now his native hazel color that the latter recognized.

"Talon…I see, you helped…to set me free…from their control." Du Couteau struggled to say between breaths. "You've…become strong."

"General! What happened to you?" Talon suddenly shot out, realizing that this was the voice of the real assassin that he had once served.

"The League…they deceived us…they're the ones sparking wars between us and Demacia. I investigated it…but it was too late!" He continued, letting out a wet cough that ended with streaks of crimson oozing profusely from the corners of his mouth. "Swain and LeBlanc…they were possessed…ambushed me and tortured me for information. When I gave them none…I felt something crawling into my mind and…I lost all control of my body."

"I know," Talon answered, his eyes lowering slightly as he recalled his battle against LeBlanc days ago. "They've been taken care of, but the danger is far from over. I'm sorry, that we had to kill you."

"You freed me," Du Couteau corrected after a long pause of labored breathing. "Though I wasn't in control, I saw every move you made…you've become strong…and now possess an honorable purpose. Go forth…do what must be don-"

A second bout of wet coughs interrupted his words, his lungs began to choke with blood rising from his abdomen. His voice became weaker as he approached death.

"Do what must be done…and do me a favor. Tell my daughters…I'm sorry…for disappearing the way I did."

"I will," Talon lied, knowing full well the true fate of the people in question, granting his former master one last bit mercy before death.

"Thank…you." Du Couteau said, struggling to raise his hands slightly before they dropped completely, drapped over the stone wall. The life in his eyes disappeared as the remainder of the Noxian general's life slipped away, a subtle but noticeable smile on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to die, but you died fighting. You died as yourself." Talon said as he closed his eyes, opening them again only when the sound of footsteps shifting along the sands of Icathia met his ears.

"Don't need to worry about me, I'm just dandy." Vayne said in a sarcastic tone as she walked towards him from a distance, her cloak fluttering as wind began to kick up dust from the ground. Her right hand was held tightly over her right eye as multiple drops of blood continued to fall from her chin, her vision out of that eye blocked by streams of crimson fluid that had caked over her eyelids.

"Shauna, are you okay?" Talon shouted out as he began to rush towards the approaching night hunter.

"I'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." She said as she walked past the Noxian. As she approached the others, she examined the scene in front of her, staring intently as they stood in a circle around the fallen duelist.

Though the blood had blinded her right eye, she had witnessed everything that had happened. She was angry that Ashram had kept this information from her. The swordswoman's significance in all of this had finally become clear, along with the reasoning behind her extraction from the Institute of War prior to the start of all of this. Vayne's bitterness towards her, however, had all but intensified after that display of black magic, the same black magic that murdered her family.

_She is a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode and kill every one of us!_ The night hunter thought to herself, ignoring the pain that throbbed above her right eyelid with even the most subtle of movements. It was then that she had made up her mind. Seeing the devastation that she had caused them, there was but one option left. _You've all become so protective of her, hoping she remains the way she is now, in denial of the danger she poses to us all._

* * *

**Piltover Airship, High Altitude Flight Over the Voodoo Lands**

"How are they?" Lux asked from her seated position on the ground as Ashram emerged from a door a few feet away, his gaze shifting towards her.

She sat with her legs legs bent at the knees and brought unnaturally close to her chest, her hands draped around them and held in a locked position. She kept her gaze forward, focusing at a small bug crawling that crawled aimlessly on the wall, wondering if their own efforts were as futile as the insect's attempt to escape from the sealed vessel.

"They're both stable. Shauna's wounds were easy to heal, but Fiora…" He replied, his voice trailing off at the end as he didn't really know how to continue that answer.

"I see." She replied, lowering her head as smooth strands of golden blonde hair brushed against her arms. There was no reason to force him to explain any further; the hesitation in his voice was all she needed to understand him.

It hadn't even been a day since she learned the truth about her friend on the other side of that door and already she wished she had never asked about it. Just when she thought they had caught a break, everything came violently tumbling down. Though originally overjoyed that Fiora was able to weild magic, Lux now began to wish for the days when the sword was the only weapon she ever relied on, when their friendship was so much simpler and the future seemed brighter.

_At times like this, all I wanted was to close my eyes and forget where I was, losing myself in happier days. Only…that chance had long since come and gone._


	23. The Will of Blades

_When I was young and felt the emptiness of an uncertain future, I wanted change and to know what lied ahead. When the future became clear and I could only see despair, all I wanted was what I used to have. Home, family, and friends, no matter how close or disconnected we become, we are never as close as we should. No one ever stops to think that the time we spend with them could be our last._

_- Memoires of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**Piltover Airship, High Altitude Flight Over the Voodoo Lands**

Talon sat motionless in the corner of a room adjacent to the cockpit. To his side laid his armblade, a single gleaming crystal contrasting the otherwise weathered blade that reflects the mileage it had undergone over the years. It created a rattling sound against the dull iron floor underneath, corresponding to the random rumblings that accompanied the turbulent flight. He had sat there quietly since their departure from Icathia, going over the events of that day to try and make sense of what had happened. Hours had passed in isolation, yet he continued to sit there in silence, hoping for a revelation that never came.

A knock came from the door next to him, breaking the almost trance-like state he had been in since he boarded the airship.

"What do you want?" Talon snapped in a purposely rude tone as he had no desire to talk with anyone on that ship at this point. This was especially true in the case of Fiora, whom for some unknown reason, he had dreaded having to see again after what had happened.

"It's me," Ashram's voice echoed from the other side of the door, followed by the sharp click of the door handle before swinging inwards. "We need answers."

Talon stared silently at the former High Councilor before letting out a sigh, standing up to move towards a nearby seat. He knew it was inevitable that they would need to talk about what had happened in Icathia, only he wished that he would already have had an explanation of his own by now. He should have been happy that in the end, everyone made it through safely. After what he had seen and done, however, he knew that things were no longer black and white anymore, that the line between good and evil had been blurred beyond recognition.

"If you came here to ask what it was I did, don't waste your breath. Your guess is as good as mine at this point." Talon said as his gaze fixed upon the Summoner on the other side of the room. To say that he didn't trust him at this point was an understatement. Though originally thankful for saving his life and the lives of his current companions, he began to wonder was it really the right path. After seeing Fiora being possessed by an evil so great that it made her unrecognizable, he began to accept that there are outcomes worse than death…and that was one of them.

"I came to tell you the truth…about what you saw. After you were able to save her when even I couldn't, you deserve to know that what happened today only scratches the surface of her role in all of this." Ashram replied, remaining motionless as he knew better than to provoke the assassin in a confined space.

He proceeded to explain everything that he knew about her, from his pledge to the Goddess to protect the Laurent family, the High Councilor's scheme to corrupt her for years, and how Omen's darkness that was intended to kill him only served to manifest the evil that had always been inside of her. As the assassin heard the details of everything that had transpired, he noticed the shift in the Summoner's voice as he explained his role in all of this. He came to the conclusion that the man in front of him was stricken with guilt and blamed himself for the way things turned out. It was a type of guilt that only came with destroying the life of someone close to you, a guilt that he himself was all too familiar with.

"While it's good and all to not be left in the dark any longer, it still doesn't bring me any closer to finding an answer for what had happened." Talon objected after pausing to analyze the overwhelming amount of information he had just received.

"I know. But I think the only one who can figure out what had happened is you. Somehow, it was you who sealed the darkness back inside and relinquished its control over her." Ashram explained, noticing a change in the expression on the assassin's face as he finished those last words.

"Sealed? You mean she's-" Talon began to say in horror, as a realization hit him.

"No, I can still sense the dark entity inside of her, only it's contained somehow. Why? Does that mean something to you?"

"It may be nothing, but…" Talon began to say as he paced around the room, entranced deep in thought. "The moment my blade went through her, I felt regret…I lied when I said that I did it with the intention of killing her. In reality, I wanted nothing more than the power to cure her of whatever had taken ahold of her. Something told me that wasn't possible…I knew that much, and instead I wanted just one other thing…to be able to see the girl I once knew…just one more time. That was when the light happened and she was back…just like that."

"Hmm… then it may just be that your will was what saved her."

"My will? That's preposterous, I don't possess an ounce of skill with magic and you expect me to believe that I somehow managed to do that by myself?" Talon snapped in disbelief.

"Do you have a better explanation? The altar underneath Icathia…I've said this once before. It grants us what we need in order to protect. This whole time, you were under the impression that it granted your blade the ability of holy magic to cut through the dark creatures of the Void, but what if that too was a reflection of your will?"

"Are you trying to suggest that…" Talon began to say before stopping himself, looking down to stare at his arm blade placed on the seat a few feet away from him.

"Is it so hard to believe? You've seen similar things haven't you?" Ashram replied, causing Talon to recall his fights against Irelia in the Summoner's Arenas, her blades seeming to move and bend to her will. "The altar granted you exactly what you needed to protect those around you. Though it appears there is a limit to its power, it gave you a blade that responds to your will. During your fight against du Couteau, you wanted to slay the darkness and it granted you holy magic; and when she became possessed by evil, it was your desire to see the real her again that gave you the power to seal away the darkness. In a way, the Goddess has granted you powers that surpasses even that of the Ionian Will of Blades."

"If that's true, then why?" Talon asked angrily, gritting his teeth together as he held his blade closer to his face, examining the large crystal embedded along its surface. "All my life I've been a murderer. Why would she grant me of all people this ability instead of you or any of the others, for that matter?"

"Because even if you don't believe it, you aren't without redemption. You chose to follow us, and made it your purpose to help save this world. Though I won't ask why, even if it seems that you lug around a great burden, you're faced with the one who carries a far greater guilt over what I've done than you can imagine. The Goddess saw you to be worthy and gave you this chance. Where you go from here is up to you."

"And what about you?" Talon asked suddenly, taking the Summoner by surprise. "Where do you go from here?"

"I…" Ashram began, averting his gaze to look out the window over the blankets of clouds slowly passing by. After a long pause, he let out a sigh of resignation. "Wherever it is that she and the rest of you decide."

Talon raised an eyebrow in response to his answer, one which he was not expecting. During the short time that he's known the former High Councilor, the latter had always appeared in control of the situation, the coordinator of all of their efforts. The man that stood in front of him now appeared a different person, one which suffered a great defeat.

"As I look back on the decisions I've made in the past years, I wonder if I made even a single right choice. Right now, there are two options, we return to the Institute and prepare for the final fight, or we abandon this and see where things lead. This time, I'm afraid I no longer have any right to choose." Ashram replied, pacing slowly to exit the room, leaving Talon standing motionlessly as he contemplated those last words.

* * *

Streaks of light penetrated the darkness behind her eyelids as she begun to awake, raising her right hand to the right side of her forehead. Feeling the remains of small cakes of blood over a cut that had largely been healed, Shauna Vayne let out a sigh as she rose from her lying position. Dizziness overcame her, as the results of her recent blood loss became more apparent. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to adjust before opening them again to catch the sight of Fiora lying in a bed a few feet away from hers.

She stood up and took a few steps closer, looking down to find the smaller crossbow still attached to her right arm. Raising her crossbow, she pointed it at the sleeping girl in front of her, the tip of the loaded bolt held just a few feet away from her chest. Her arm shook as she held her weapon in place, watching a loose fitting light blue shirt rising and falling with rhythmic breaths. To the night hunter, the person in front of her represented everything she hated in this world, someone possessed by dark magic so powerful that they have lost all control of themselves. She was the same as the witch who killed her parents and has to be stopped before she hurts anyone else.

As Vayne prepared to fire a bolt into the duelist's heart and end the danger that she posed to everyone, the latter's demeanor suddenly changed, her face now showing a struggled expression of agony. The look startled the night hunter for a moment, causing her to recall that same look on her own face many years ago. She was but a child at the time and all she could do was hide as she heard the screams and agony of her parents as they were tortured by a murderous witch. When she couldn't bear to look through the cracks any longer, she stared back at herself in a mirror, her face held in one of terror and agony as she felt helpless to do anything. The image was one that was burned into her memory forever, like a scar that would never heal.

Seeing this same expression now on Fiora's face caused her to see herself from a past long ago reflected in her eyes. Though a part of her hated everything about the person in front of her, she couldn't help but feel like the roles had become reversed and she was the one who was intent on murdering an innocent child. She shook her head hard, trying to suffocate the thoughts of guilt and doubt that wouldn't leave her alone, closing her eyes as she tried to force herself to pull the trigger.

_Just retract my fingers…just a few centimeters and this will be all over. I could protect everyone from a danger far greater than anything we've encountered thus far._ Vayne thought to herself as she bit down hard against her lower lip. Given what the duelist was capable of if she ever became possessed again, this was the only logical choice. _So why is it so hard to do this? It's not like she and I were ever close…why can't I do it?_

Letting out a breath that she had been holding, she swung her hand down, pointing the tip of her bow at the floor. Opening her eyes again, she held an expression of defeat as she continued to watch the figure in front of her continue to shift her head; her mouth opened slightly allowing strands of purple to become caught on her lips. Letting out a sigh, she turned to take a seat on the bed that she had woken up on, shifting her gaze to focus on the tip of her bow.

_These bolts…sharp…quick…they strike from a distance. They allow me to attack first, ask questions later. They prevent me from having to get close, to see the faces of my enemies. Without seeing them up close, there is no room for hesitation._ She recited to herself, closing her eyes angrily as thoughts flooded her mind. _So why do I hesitate now? Life is fleeting, like the bolts of a crossbow, they quickly and surely disappear in an instant. No one life is worth more than another, so why…why is it that I hesitate to kill, knowing that when she wakes up, she could very well go on a rampage again and kill us all?_

"Shauna?" A soft female voice said aloud, causing the night hunter to tense up as she her gaze shot towards the duelist, watching as she turned her head slowly to face her. Fiora's voice was very soft and weak, contrasting the normally strong and obnoxiously arrogant tone that the night hunter was previously used to. A part of her instinctively wanted to defend herself, the muscles in her right arm tightening as she prepared to raise it towards the person in front of her. "Where…what happened?"

"You mean you don't remem-" Vayne began to reply flippantly, stopping herself as she she saw the look of despair appearing on the duelist's face. It was clear from that reaction that it was not the case, that she likely remembered every detail of the devastation that she had caused.

"No…I remember." She said, arched eyebrows flattening out as she lowered her eyelids towards her feet, letting out a long sigh. "I nearly killed all of you."

Fiora slowly struggled to sit up, a wave of vertigo hitting her as she made it up, causing the all too familiar nausea to rise to the back of her throat. Planting both arms against her legs, she swallowed hard, barely managing to push the dry heaves back.

"So why am I still here?" Fiora continued, raising a hand to brush a few strands of hair aside and out of her mouth. "Especially you, you always hated me, so why didn't you just kill me and put an end to it?"

"Trust me…the thought occurred to me." Vayne replied bluntly, noticing the lack of surprise on the duelist's face.

"Then why didn't you? After what happened, I wouldn't have even held a grudge. I don't deserve to live."

"I don't know!" Vayne snapped, standing up suddenly in a way that made Fiora think that she was still vulnerable to being executed. "I guess…it's because I would have been no better than the murderous witch that killed my parents…and tried to kill me."

"Your parents?" Fiora asked, her voice weak and dry, with her face held in confusion.

"Yeah…contrary to what you may think, you're not the only one who lost your parents. Mine was killed when I was still a young child…murdered in front of my eyes." Vayne answered in an apprehensive tone, causing Fiora to gasp in surprise. "Unlike you, I kept news of this event hidden from the public. That's why you never heard of it until now."

"How…how are you able to live with something like that? I can't… it…it tears away at me every time I think of the day I lost them, one after another." Fiora asked, letting out a soft snort as her voice began to crack at the end.

"You move on with life." Vayne replied simply, making her wonder how those words could come so easily. "The way I see it is you have two options…you can either sit around wallowing in self pity on the inside, or you make it a point to keep going and face your inner demons head on."

Fiora lowered her head slightly, unable to push back the feeling that she was being scolded like a kid by the woman in front of her. Even though it was easier said than done, she couldn't deny the validity of those words. With this newfound understanding of their similar backgrounds, she found herself giving a lot more credit to the night hunter than she had ever expected.

"I want you to understand something. You're right to think that I hated associating with you, but it wasn't simply because I found your attitude disdainful, though I won't deny that definitely contributed." If looks could kill, Fiora's expression would have murdered the moment those words reached her ears. Even though she told herself she was going to hear the night hunter out, it took a lot of forcing to hold back the angry response that came almost instinctively. "It was because you live your life as a lie, consumed by self pity on the inside so you put up a front to hide your insecurities. The others may not realize it, but I do. Because as hard as both of us try to deny it, our childhoods almost mirror each others. Where our paths diverged was how we chose to handle our loss. I chose to accept it and move on with my life…I fought to keep others from having to suffer the same fate as myself. You, on the other hand, you hid your true self and instead fought aimlessly only to keep your insecurities from surfacing. It's been too long…it's time to grow up and move on."

"Shauna...I…" Fiora began to say, her voice trailing off at the end. She stared intently at the window next to her, a dim reflection on its surface revealing a pathetic look on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened as she recalled her mother's voice guiding her during her training process.

_"It's up to you from here on,"_She recalled, coming to the realization of the double meaning behind it. _This is what you meant, wasn't it? You wanted me to move on, and stop dwelling in the past. So far, all I've done was hold onto the pieces connecting me to the days before you passed, to the point that I was reliant on them._

"Shauna," She began after a long pause, causing the night hunter to look over in surprise. "Thank you."

"Well those are two words I never expected to hear from you of all people. What gives?"

"All this time, I thought holding onto my memories and not letting go was what I was suppose to do." Fiora answered, a little more strength behind her words as she slowly stood up to pace towards the window, staring out into the distance. Instead of feeling awkward about letting it all out to someone like Vayne, now that she had actually said it, it felt like weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, one that had been pulling at her from below. "I couldn't bear to move on because…I just couldn't. Knowing that you and I shared such a similar past, yet you emerged far more confident in yourself than I ever was, I now realize that it is possible. It helped me understand that moving on doesn't mean insulting them, but rather is what they would have wanted."

"No one wants to see their loved ones in despair. Had the roles been reversed, would you have wanted to see your mother and father forever stricken with grief?" Vayne responded, noticing the affect of the younger woman lightening as though a burden had been lifted.

"No…I wouldn't and yet that's all I've done. I let my grief get the best of me and that's what almost got everyone killed." Fiora answered, turning around to walk past the night hunter towards the door.

"So what'll you do?"

"The same thing you've done, move on and make good on my goal to protect those around me. So far you've done well to hunt down users of dark magic that prey on the innocent, similar to the one who killed your parents. The ones responsible for the death of mine, however, are still at large and are the same ones that threaten to drag the whole world into darkness. This time, it's my turn to look forward without hesitation…to protect others from having to know the despair of my past."

_Hmm…never thought I'd see the day that you and I would actually see eye to eye. Maybe there's hope for you after all._Vayne thought to herself as the door opened with a prolonged squeak, getting to her feet to follow the duelist.

Lux shot up from her seated position as Fiora stepped into the main corridor, looking intently at her to notice softer facial features than she had previously remembered. After witnessing her rampage against Ashram, and the subsequent look that made her seem as though she was on the verge of death, the blonde had been unable to face her friend. She had expected for her to emerge from her room stricken with guilt or worse, but instead found her in a state that resembled relief.

"Fiorie, are you-" Lux began until a hand on her shoulder caused her to stop in mid-sentence.

"It's okay Lux…I think I'll be okay." She replied in a calm voice, lifting her hand from the blonde's shoulder to continue on her way towards the bridge of the airship.

_How odd… when your hand touched me, the feeling of your magic energy felt lighter… and the darkness seemed weaker. I'm glad, but…how?_Lux thought to herself as Vayne emerged from the room.

"Get the others and have them meet in the bridge. There's a lot we need to discuss." Vayne said simply, causing Lux to tilt her head slightly before nodding in acknowledgement.

Fifteen minutes later, Reginald Ashram walked through the sliding door into the bridge of the airship, a look of disbelief on his face upon laying eyes on Fiora. He looked around to see the rest of his allies had gathered, meeting the gaze of everyone else with the exception of Ezreal, whose back was turned as he continued to monitor the ship's flight mechanics.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Fiora began, standing up from her seated position in a gesture to address an audience. "It's time we planned our attack."

"No, no more." Ashram objected, his sudden outburst surprising everyone, their heads reeling heads towards him. "This has become far too dangerous. We almost lost you earlier today because we were too focused on this quest to realize that we may not make it. I started this mess; I don't want any of you involved in it any longer. It's my responsibility to clean it up, not yours."

"It became ours the moment it all began. Sure, it's dangerous, more dangerous than anything we've done in the past, but that doesn't mean we don't owe it to everyone to try." Fiora replied.

"Don't you get it? We almost lost you once today…I can't afford to risk losing you again. Every time you encounter the dark magic, you come closer to losing control again. I don't know what will happen if it takes over a second time. The reason for this happening was because of me, I was the one who made you become in tune with magic and allowed it to awaken inside of you. The next time it happens again, you may die."

"I know of the risk, but don't you see? I don't care." She snapped, her fist clenched with the skin over her knuckles turning white from the tight stretching, catching the former High Councilor by surprise. "At the rate things are going, more and more Void spawn will enter this world and it'll be a matter of time before I end up succumbing to it anyways. If that's going to happen, then at least I'd go down fighting."

"This isn't your fight."

"It became mine…no…it became all of ours. I think I understand now…you and I are the same." She explained, causing the others to shoot her a look of surprise at that last statement. "In the same way that I've been stricken with grief for years, you've allowed your guilt to consume you…guilt that you brought me into all of this. Even if you hadn't intervened, I might have ended up the same way, either killed in their mass sacrifice or worse."

"As hard as it is to believe, I'm inclined to agree with her." Vayne added, her arms crossed over her chest with her back leaned against the wall. "You came to me for help years ago because you couldn't take on three High Councilors by yourself, didn't you? What's changed in that time to make you think you have better odds now?"

"Nothing, but even with all of us together, the chances are slim to none."

"So what?" Fiora objected, causing Ashram to look upon her cerulean eyes intently. "You said it yourself once, there are some things you do because it has to be done. I've made my decision; I will fight with you to the end. As for everyone else, you know the risk of what is to come. If any of you wants to back out, I won't hold it against you."

Ashram wanted to object, but no words came to him. He knew that he had never met anyone more stubborn than her, and nothing he said would change her mind. He couldn't help but notice, however, the subtle change in the look of her eyes. He had expected pain or sorrow after what had happened, but instead met orbs of softened determination. It was as though she was an entirely new person from the fragile, insecure girl he had watched over for years.

"I finally found a purpose that involves saving others rather than killing them. I'm not going to abandon it that easily. Count me in." Talon answered, interrupting the brief silence as the others contemplated the situation.

"My blade is yours; I will see this through to the end." Shen replied in a firm voice, nodding his head at the duelist in acknowledgement.

"Heh, when the world is falling apart, the hero always comes through!" Ezreal said enthusiastic, raising his fist into the air as he momentarily turned to face the others.

"I promised that I would never burden others because of my own weakness again. If I stopped now, that's exactly what I'd be doing. Count me in!" Lux exclaimed, happy to see Fiora's resilience despite everything she had been through.

"If they succeed, everything I've done to protect the innocent would have been for nothing." Vayne said as she took a step forward, raising her smaller crossbow next to her head. "I will strike them down, just like all the evil I've encountered before."

"Don't you see now?" Fiora continued, blinking before letting out a satisfied smirk as she stared into the reddish-brown eyes of the former High Councilor. "For the first time, it doesn't matter who we are, or where we came from. We've united for one purpose. In this rare instance, we only have each other to rely on. Alone, none of us stand a chance, but together we have hope. So what's it going to be?"

"Hmm…Fine, we'll do it your way." Ashram replied hesitantly after a long pause. He knew that he would have had no chance going up against the other High Councilors by himself. Though he would never admit it publicly, his objections were selfish, based entirely on the premise that he didn't want the guilt of losing the girl in front of him again.

"Where to then?" Ezreal asked from behind the pilot's seat.

"Valley of the Magi, 100 miles directly north of the Institute. It's where the portal will be." Ashram ordered. "Get ready; this is what it all comes down to."

_Just like that, it was decided. To keep the light in this world from fading, we journeyed to where it all began. The place that was responsible for the evil that threatened the fate of our world was also the same place that brought us all together. Who's to say that this alone wasn't a miracle in its own way?_


	24. At Road's Crossing

_Like an arrow, do you fly anew  
__Into a future where only sorrow holds true  
__No waves of grandiosity and praise await  
__For withering sadness is the morrow's fate_

_Even if the path before us is awash with despair  
__Never shall surrender be ours to share  
__For I am the guide that lights the darkest rift  
__And you the promised bearer of the eternal gift_

_- Anathema, Act I_

* * *

**Piltover Airship, High Altitude Flight over the Voodoo Lands**

Stiff clacking echoed through the air of the ship's main corridor as Fiora moved towards the room she had previously been sleeping in, cutting through the incessant humming of the aircraft like a blade. Her movements stopped at the sound of a second set of footsteps behind her, turning to meet the gaze of Ashram, whose pace slowed the moment she paused. An uncomfortable feeling rose from her stomach the moment she caught the arched eyebrows of his concerned expression, holding back a sigh that would have served only to further provoke him.

"What do you want?" She leaned against the wall, taking comfort in the temporary relief it provided to her back as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Summoner took a few steps forward, steping just a few feet from her before lowering his head slightly, focusing his gaze past where she stood. "How are you feeling?"

The sigh that she had tried to hold back escaped her lips the moment she heard his voice, now dropped to a whisper that almost resembled a plea. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "I'm fine," She answered simply, knowing that it was a blatant lie. Even as she spoke those words, fatigue plagued every muscle in her body, her earlier sleep providing no relief from its grasps.

"Fiora, stop it." He snapped, turning to focus his gaze on cerulean orbs revealing themselves behind opening eyelids. "You're pushing yourself too much. After what happened…stop pretending like nothing's wrong. You don't have to do this alone."

"I wish you'd stop worrying about me. I-" She paused, realizing how harsh her words sounded. A part of her felt ashamed for even perceiving this, as the old her wouldn't have hesitated to cut through anyone who tried to pry into her personal life. _Now I'm scared to even offend him. How the tables have turned. _ She barely had time to process these thoughts when she felt his hands close comfortingly around her arms, looking up slightly to stare into reddish-brown eyes just an inch or two higher than hers. She was reluctant to let herself be held by anyone like this, but made no attempts to pull away.

"I can't…not after what happened back there. I thought I lost you…do you even remember what happened?" He countered, his heart easing slightly when her muscles didn't tense up the moment his fingers met her arm.

"I know…I know." She tried to argue, averting her gaze upon finding to her horror that her words came out as mere whispers. "I remember everything, seeing everything unfold through the eyes of my own body but having no control over anything I did. I was suffocated…every second felt like an eternity of torture...and in the end, it left my body in shambles, like every ounce of energy had been ripped out."

"That's what I'm worried about. I told you before…I can't afford to lose you again. I need you…we all do."

"I can't let this go." Fiora insisted, her words resembling the fussings of a stubborn child. "None of us can, after knowing what they've done…and what they're planning to do."

"It doesn't have to be you." A pained expression was evident on his face as he stared carefully at the delicate features of her face, looking for some sign, any sign, that would indicate her mind could be changed. _Please…let us take care of this. I don't want you to get hurt again._

"I can deal with it!" Fiora hissed, biting her lip to stop herself the moment she felt him taken aback by her words. She knew her arguments were fruitless, but couldn't let things go the way Ashram had wanted. Leaning forward, she let out a sigh as she gently laid her forehead against his shoulder. "I…if I turn into that _thing_ again…promise me something. Don't hesitate…just kill me."

He felt the warmth of her soft breathing against his shirt, surprised by her comfort with expressing even the smallest gestures of affection. Under any other circumstances, he would have been happy; only in this case, it made him painfully aware of how fragile the girl in front of him really was. "I can't…I promised to protect you. I won't let it happen again…no matter what."

"But I…to protect me? Why-" Pulling herself back from him, she tried to muster an angry glare, finding that she couldn't the moment she laid eyes on his gaze that melted through her icy feelings of indignation. "Reginald, I don't-"

He never allowed her to finish her sentence, taking advantage of her moment of weakness to brush aside a few strands of purple that laid over her nose as he closed the gap between them. Before she had the chance to object, he felt her lips gently pressed to his, finding it to be far warmer and softer than the words that usually passed through them. He felt her muscles tense up the moment their lips met, his heart racing in expectation of being pushed away or assaulted by her in the blink of an eye. It surprised him when he found that this attack never came, her body unmoving as though frozen in time.

Fiora wanted to push herself away the moment she felt his lips pressed against hers, but a part of her subconscious that wanted to have something more than just a path of devastation held her back. What came in its stead was an inexplicable urge to respond to his gesture of affection. In that moment, all of the inhibitions she had placed on herself melted away into insignificance, along with it, the icy cold façade she hid behind. A warm flush creeped up her cheeks as her heart raced at the strange sensation, finally pulling herself back the moment the airship rumbled from a wave of strong turbulence. She searched within herself to figure out how she should react to the kiss, finding no shadow of guilt or anger over it. _How did that…damn it, how pathetically soft I've become._ She had grudgingly allowed a few instances of emotional closeness over the years, but this was something different. _I've changed to the point that even this instance of_ physical closeness_, something I thought I'd never allow, doesn't bother me as much as it should._

Friendships were things she occasionally allowed herself to have over the years, and even then they were rare exceptions. A relationship any more serious than that was something she had never allowed herself to consider ever since her mother died. She embarrassingly admitted to herself that she had wanted something, but there was always the possibility of things going wrong, and she wouldn't be able to cope with subsequently losing another person she trusted herself with. She averted her gaze as she dug through her psyche, clawing for words that were lost in a jumbled sea of emotions. "I…Reginald, I-"

"Fiora…I won't let anything happen to you." Ashram's words were simple, accompanying the breath that he let out after what seemed to be an eternity. If there was any indication that he was unnerved by what had happened, he saw no signs that she had noticed it. _I didn't expect her to react that way…How? _ He knew that the duelist was never one for physical contact in general, much less hugs and kisses. Even though there had been recent instances where she had been more open with her life, she never made it obvious that she was even remotely able to handle physical gestures of affection. He had no intentions of objecting; it was a happy thought that, just maybe she was finally letting go of the fierce reservations she had about others and happiness was a real possibility in the future.

She took a step backward, her face still slightly flushed as she struggled to find a response that hopelessly evaded her. Cursing at herself for her natural ineptitude in these situations, she felt his hands loosen around her arms as she moved away, keeping her eyes focused on him. "I…I'm going to go rest." She hated herself the moment those words escaped her lips, feeling outright stupid when she realized how inappropriate of a comment that was. _You're an idiot, Laurent. "I'm going to go rest"? Get it together!_

Ashram held his breath, watching as she walked off in the distance. She looked far less composed than normal with every step she took, making it obvious that she was torn over what had happened. _Please…don't- _ A part of him felt guilty that he had pushed their relationship too far, driven by the overwhelming fear of losing her again in the battles to come. It wasn't until he noticed a subtle smile creeping up on the corners of her lips during a momentary pause as she turned the corner that he was able to breathe again. _Fiora…I care about you...more than you will ever let yourself believe._

* * *

**The Archvile Edge – Valley of the Magi**

A column of energy black as the darkest night rose into the air, forming an obelisk that pierces the otherwise crystal blue sky of the early morning. A stark contrast to the otherwise peaceful appearing terrain from a distance, the dark pillar terminates in the center of a barren circular platform, lush green mountainous ridges in all directions to surround it in a confined space. No structures existed within the circular Arena, contrasting the vivid terrain of the other three. Its appearance reflected its purpose, to be used once and allow for no opportunities for incoming champions to run and hide.

Countless miniature black specks resembling ticks roaming aimlessly in the area could be seen from the windows of the airship. The sudden rumbling turbulence felt by the rest of the cew signaled their final descent into the heart of the storm. It almost simultaneously seemed to alert those below of their intentions, as the aimless wanderings of the shadowy Void creatures shifted into one of convergence, forming a conglomerate like hives of provoked wasps.

A large pack of Noctochiropterix flew forward towards the approaching airship, letting out a series of shrieks that echoed through the surrounding ridges as a warning for incoming explorers. A few of them stopped their ascent, changing their flight pattern to form loops in the air before spreading their wingspan outwards. Countless thorns launched from the shadowy aura under their wings towards the oncoming ship, blanketing its passenger's views of the arena below.

"Here they come, lets move!" Ezreal yelled out as he pulled back hard on the steering mechanism, bringing the nose of the ship upwards to avoid direct impact of the ship's forward windows with the oncoming attacks.

Time seemed to stand still as the others stood waiting, focusing on the sound of their heartbeats in anticipation of the numerous attacks hitting their mark. Fiora let out a final exhale before a seemingly endless wave of popping sounds rang thorugh their ears, the hull of the airship pelted by the deadly cloud of thorns. The floor under them shook violently as one of the ship's turbines exploded from the force of the attacks.

"My turn!" Ezreal exclaimed as he brought the nose back towards the oncoming creatures to continue their descent.

A high pitched humming sound echoed through the corridors of the ship as guns emerged from the lower hull of the airship. Two pairs of mounted guns fixed into place as the hum came to a stop, terminating in a sharp thud.

"Primary gattling weapons systems online, now or never, guys!" Ezreal announced, turning his head to fix his gaze on the others.

"Let's hope this works," Lux exclaimed as she planted her palms against the floor of the ship's cabin, Ashram and Fiora following suit.

An aura of white light surrounded each of their hands as they made contact with the metal underneath their feet. Concentric circles of white rippled outwards, resembling the effects of a stone being dropped into a calm pond.

"Let's see you bite these bullets!" Ezreal exclaimed as his fingers firmly depressed a set of red buttons on the steering mechanism.

A continuous machine-like rumble echoed through the ship as the airship's gattling cannon activated. Four streams of bright white projectiles launched from below the ship, landing dead in the middle of the swarm of oncoming Noctochiropterix. Bloodcurdling shrieks echoed through the air as the light magic augmented bullets pierced the shadowy armor of the bat-like creatures. Countless clouds of green colored mist filled the air as their flesh ripped apart from the force of the high caliber projectiles.

"Hah, chew on these!" Ezreal exclaimed, following it up with the flip of two switched on the panel in front of him.

A series of high pitched whistles filled the air as rockets flew forward, a trail of white smoke following in their wake. A sharp boom echoed through the air, the inside of the airship shaking from the shockwave that came from the detonation of the explosive projectiles. Countless creatures began to drop towards the ground like flies, many of which appeared mutilated from the initial explosion while others shrieked in pain as fire engulfed their now exposed forms, flapping desperately in a futile attempt to extinguish the flames.

"Say good night!" The explorer yelled out triumphantly before a harsh rumble filled the air, the others falling to the ground as the ship suddenly jolted downwards. "What the-"

Ezreal shifted his gaze around wildly before his eyes opened wide in horror at the sound of an explosion. Turning towards the origin, he watched in horror as a black beam of energy passed through a second engine, engulfing it in flames. Plumes of smoke rose from the fiery turbine as the ship began to plunge rapidly towards the ground beneath.

"Shit, time to move!" He yelled out, leaping over the back of the pilot's seat to rejoin the others as they dashed towards an emergency exit.

Loud rumbles filled the air the moment they disengaged the emergency door, the cabin depressurizing rapidly as they felt themselves being sucked towards the opening that felt like a powerful vacuum. Beams of black energy pierced through the sky as Void Walkers assembled into a formation to launch their Chaos Strike attacks towards the intruders. A third explosion rocked the airship as another attack landed, forcing them to hold onto the walls with all their strength to avoid losing their balance.

"Jump out, jump out!" Ezreal exclaimed as he passed through the threshold of the door.

Fiora followed suit, creating a spark of light under her greaves to propel herself away from the failing aircraft. She felt herself in freefall, opening her eyes to reveal icy blue orbs that stared intently at the remaining Noctochiropterix. Drawing out her blade as she simultaneously ran a holy spell through its edge, she propelled herself towards them. As she came within striking distance, she rotated her body to dodge an oncoming swipe, simultaneously extending her blade outwards to deliver a spinning slash to its wings. Using its falling body as a foothold, she dashed forward towards the next creature, repeating this pattern of attacks to take down the remaining bat-like creatures in rapid succession.

Numerous explosions surrounded her as spells flew from her companions, striking down the rest of the enemies around her. As the distance between them and the ground shortened, she held out her hand to channel a set of wind spells into her palm, sending them flying towards the earth below in a curved pattern.

"Wings of Glory!" She exclaimed in a cold, firm voice as the spells met solid ground, creating upward shockwaves towards them.

The bodies of Void Walkers and Hellhounds flew past them into the air as shockwaves threw them from the ground, roars echoing through the air. Turning her head slightly towards her companions, she nodded slightly as she swung her hands outwards to create more wind resistance against herself. Columns of upward flowing gusts formed, hitting her body to cushion her landing. She struggled to breathe against the force of the oncoming wind, as she had never used this spell from such an elevation. She found herself hovering a dozen feet above the ground for a few seconds, bearing the force of the wind against her for a few moments until the last of her companions arrived at her level before dispelling it.

_We all made it,_ Fiora thought to herself in relief as she landed on her feet. Her moment of comfort was cut short a heartbeat later as she looked around to find them surrounded by countless Void apwn. She examined them to find creatures of different sizes and shapes, many of which they had never encountered before. All of them, however, had apparent one thing in common; they oozed of malicious intent and hungered for prey.

Beyond them rose the pillar of darkness, a feeling of evil and chaos seeping through her skin just by being in its presence. _The opened gate into the Void. They really did it…I didn't want to believe it, but…_ Fiora thought to herself as she stared intently at the army of creatures in front of her.

"Noone said this was going to be easy. We knew we'd be surrounded." Ashram commanded, interrupting her thoughts, as the rest of his party readied their weapons and assumed an attack stance. Shifting his gaze towards Fiora, who held the tip of her blade directly in front of her, he prayed things will turn out differently this time. "Stay alert, and lets end this no-"

"How inspirational of a leader you truly are." A low smoky sounding male voice interrupted, piercing through the incessant growls of the Hellhounds.

As though in response to those words, a line of Void spawn parted from their stance to form a cleared path towards them. Footsteps echoed through the air as the creatures suddenly ceased their growls, the air becoming eerily quiet with the exception of dull clackings of a set of shoes against the ground. As the last of the Void Walkers moved aside, a robed man who appeared in his mid-fifties was revealed.

He walked in stride as long streaks of red and white lined his black robe, open in the middle to reveal a crimson colored light armor that extended from his neck to his legs. A blade sheathed in a large scabbard hung to his left side, hitting against his hips with every step he took. Curled black and gray hair drapped over wrinkles that ran along the side of his face, held in a stern and arrogant expression. A slight smirk appeared on his face as his dark brown eyes met those of Ashram's.

"The great Reginald Ashram, it should be an honor to finally meet the person behind the name." He continued in a taunting tone, shifting his gaze around to examine the features of the others. "To finally meet the person whom I succeeded, the great leader that started everything we've worked for."

"So…you're him." Ashram said as he narrowed his eyes in apprehension. "Heywan Relivash."

Gasps of surprise filled the air upon hearing those last words, the others in disbelief that the person standing in front of them was one of the High Councilors. Even though they were champions of the League, their interactions with the Summoners were limited. The High Councilors, never participating in the League matches themselves, very rarely interacted with the champions, and even then only with very prominent figures such as Swain and Prince Jarvan IV. It was thus the first time that any of them besides Ashram came face to face with one of those powerful Summoners. Though they knew it was inevitable that they would cross paths with them, none of them expected the suddenness of it.

_So…you're one of_ them_…the ones who murdered them._ Fiora thought to herself, seething in anger as she stared intently at the High Councilor, her teeth grinding as she tightened her grip on her Highwind. She was furious, the newfound calm in her heart that came with finally accepting her parents death was shattered, replaced by anger towards the person in front of her. Her hold on her sword had tightened to the point that her hand began to shake. It took every last ounce of her willpower to hold herself back from plunging the tip of her blade through his neck that very moment. _They had to die for no reason…all because of you…you and your thirst for power!_

Lux shifted her gaze away from the High Councilor towards Fiora as she felt a change in her. From the moment she woke up on the airship until just a moment ago, her presence felt stable and warm. The moment that Relivsh's name was mentioned, however, that welcoming sensation disappeared. In an instant, it was replaced by a malicious feeling, one that resembled that of her possessed form in Icathia the day before.

_No…not now._ Ashram thought to himself as he became aware of the same realization, keeping his gaze fixed on the enemy. _Don't let it control you…your anger and despair…that's what makes it stronger and lets it take over. All that's holding it back now is your own will, aided by the powers of the Seer's altar and Talon's seal. If it wavers and you let your anger go unchecked, you'll lose yourself forever. Damn it, I should have been more direct with you, this was…this was inevitable and exactly why I didn't want you to keep going!_

Fiora brought her left hand to her chest as a searing pain began to well up inside of it. It was a sensation that she had been all too familiar with recently, the feeling of the darkness inside of her breaking through its confines and taking control again.

_Why…why is it happening again? I was fine just moments ago…better than how I've felt for a long time, in fact. _ She thought to herself, her stance wavering as she struggled to breathe. _What just suddenly changed?_

It only took a moment for her to realize the answer, literally staring back at her. Though she initially that he was somehow manipulating her, the look of curiosity on his face made her think otherwise. _No…could it be that I…I'm doing this to myself?_ The realization that her anger gripping at every muscle in her body was responsible for the sudden change hit her. She closed her eyes, struggling to take a few deep breaths to recompose herself, forcing the burning thoughts of hatred and anger out of her mind.

It took every bit of her effort as she held her eyes tightly to clear her mind of her desire to murder the man standing in front of her. Though it was gradual, she slowly began to feel her breathing ease, allowing her to take deeper, regular breaths again. The burning in her chest slowly subsided, allowing her to finally remove her clenching hand, leaving behind a cramp in her chest wall from the tight grip she held over it. She opened her eyes again to notice Relivash staring at her struggle, a subtle smirk crossing his face.

"Why would you do this? The others…they may have been corrupted by Genesis from the very beginning. But you...you voluntarily gave yourself up to replace me." Ashram demanded, causing his successor to return his attention back to him.

"Why, you ask? I could ask you the same thing!" Relivash snapped, bitterness become more apparent in his voice to the point that it bordered on madness. "Unlike me, you were personally chosen by him. When even I was deemed unworthy, you were chosen to receive the power of darkness and lead us to pave the way for his return. You had it all and you willingly threw it away for what? A life of solitude...A band of powerless delinquents...A girl with a broken smile? Unlike you, I gratefully accepted his power and the eternal life that is our right to bear."

"Eternal life does not exist for the living, not here, not in the Undying Realm. It is that very cycle of life and death that keeps the worlds from descending into a chaotic oblivion. It's all a lie!" Ashram explained, his words only serving to anger the person in front of them more, as a sneer began to form on his face.

"Lies! Enough talk. There is nothing more for us to discuss. You so foolishly discarded the powers he granted to you, unaware of its potential. Because none of this would have been possible without you to lead the way, I'll do you the honor of showing you." He replied as he drew out a crimson colored broad sword, lined with bright orange rune markings along its surface. Despite the vivid color of the blade, it was evident from the markings that it was a relic of a time long past. "This is the full power of darkness."

Placing his free hand along the flat surface of the blade, black flames began to emerge, running along the rune markings to accentuate them. He slid his hand along the smooth surface, the textures of the rune markings grazing his palm as he swept past them. As his fingers met the tip of the blade, the low flames burst into a black conflagaration that engulfed the air around him, trails of black flames flinging wildly through the air to resemble tied ribbons in a storm. The effect it had on the atmosphere surprised Fiora, as it didn't cause the area to become hot, but rather desecrated the surroundings itself, giving her the sensation of rapid decaying. Though it had no physical effects on her, she felt her very soul becoming aged and fatigued with every heartbeat. She didn't fail to notice the change in Lux's and Ezreal's demeanor, their faces now frozen with struggle matching her own to indicate that they too felt the change. The others held looks of apprehension but no apparent signs of struggling, as though they were in their own oblivious world. She cursed under her breath as a glistening bead of moisture ran along the side of her face, annoyed that her ability to sense magic was backfiring and weakening her in the presence of their strongest adversary thus far.

Her annoyance turned to one of awe as Ashram paced past her towards the High Councilor, seemingly unaffected as he held his blade to his side. As he reached a few feet ahead of her, he stopped his advance as though an invisible force was holding him from moving forward.

"Everyone…stay back." He ordered after a short pause. "This is my fight."

"No way, thi-" Fiora began as the others gasped in shock, their gazes darting towards him the moments those words came out.

"Fiora! You and I both know why you can't be involved." He snapped, causing her to let out a defeated groan, lowering her gaze as she had logical objections to his words. "As for the rest of you…I can't fight with my full power if I have to worry about hurting you in the process. This is one battle where I can't afford to hold back. Besides, right now, we're surrounded…I'm counting on you…watch my back."

Though each of them held hesitations about allowing Ashram to face his opponent alone, they knew that this was not the time to argue about it. He was right on all accounts; they were outnumbered, surrounded by countless dangerous creatures, some of which they had never encountered before. It was also clear that his battle capabilities were far above that of everyone elses, as Shen had witnessed first hand during their prior battle. All they could do was believe that he would come through in the end, and in the meantime, do their best to support him by protecting him from an enemy ambush.

A gust of wind blew through the Valley of the Magi, its whistling the only sound to break the tense silence as it kicked up small amounts of dust into the air. Ashram's reddish-brown eyes stared intently at Relivash now surrounded by trails of black flames that flowed to form a sphere around him, looking for indications of a surprise attack on his companions. None would come, however, as his opponent was only interested in proving his superiority over the Institute's former leader.

Even though Relivash was told by the other Councilors to terminate them upon arrival before joining them in the Void, his personal vendetta against Ashram took priority. For years, he had resented him, the person who was given the priviledge of being called a High Councilor and chosen to receive the powers of darkness before him. One look was all it took to cause years of envy to flood back into his mind, causing him to abandon his intended mission. Instead, Relivash saw this as his one opportunity to prove once and for all that he should have been the one chosen in the beginning.

"Relivash, I have no desire to fight against you in the presence of my friends." Ashram finally said after a long pause, goading his opponent as he realized his intentions. "If you want to challenge me in a fight to the death, then let's take this somewhere else."

"Hah, fine with me. I'll show you…the true extent of the powers of darkness." Relivash replied simply.

Almost as though they had reached an understanding, shockwaves were sent outwards as the two Rune Mages kicked off from the ground, launching themselves into the sky to engage in an aerial battle free of interruptions from the others. Copious amounts of dust flew into the air in the wake of their lift, forcing the others to shield their eyes. As their vision began to clear, they looked up in time to see Ashram with his Blazing Edge held to his side as trails of blue colored energy began to flow along its blade. Moments later, a loud explosion echoed through the air, streams of energy flowing wildly around him in a manner reminiscent of his opponent's.

Lux and Ezreal could only watch in horror from their respective positions, as the intensity of the energy coming from each of the Rune Mages was staggering, threatening to suffocate them from the inside out.

_Is this…really Sir Ashram?_ Lux thought to herself as she looked down at an outstretched hand to find it trembling in the presence of the enormous energy coming from above. _It feels so much scarier and exponentially more powerful, completely different from the person that has accompanied us all this time. What if what he said was true? What if we really weren't around to get in the way? Maybe then…things wouldn't have gotten so complicated. Maybe then…Fiorie… you wouldn't have…_

A sudden crashing sound from above interrupted her thoughts, bringing her awareness back to reality. Shooting her gaze upwards, she watched as two enormous crescents of energy collided, both of which appeared almost sentient as strands of black and blue danced wildly in the air to try and overwhelm the other. Within a few heartbeats, her hand went straight to her eyes, shielding them as the two opposing blasts exploded, destabilizing to transform the sky into a uniform shroud of light as neither had the strength to win out over the other. Gusts of wind carried by the resulting shockwave met her as she crouched forward slightly to maintain her balance, using her already raised hand to keep dust from getting into her eyes.

She barely had enough time to recompose herself and adjust her vision before a second loud crashed roared through the air, this time softer sounding as a flash appeared in the distance. The sound of something shifting next to her caused the blonde to turn her head slightly to see Fiora staring into the distance, a struggled look on her face. Though she somehow seemed less affected by the enormous force of the attacks, her body appeared to be trembling slightly. She had been so focused on the battle above them to notice the struggle taking place next to her.

Her Highwind shook as she held it tightly in her hands, trembling as Fiora watched the battle taking place between the two powerful Rune Mages. With every attack they launched at each other, the conflict inside of her beome increasingly intense. Her free hand grabbed at her right arm, as though she was trying to physically hold herself back from charging into a battle that she knew would only end in disaster for her. Logic would dictate that she should stay as far away as possible, both to avoid getting in the way and also to avoid losing control of herself to the Void being inside of her.

Logic was never her best quality. She forced herself to bite down hard on her lower lip, the pain of which brought her out of her internal conflict and back into reality. Realizing again where she was, she assessed the countless enemies around her, resembling almost being stranded with her companions on an island surrounded by an endless ocean on all sides. Her gaze shifted to the blonde next to her, who stared back at her with delicate blue eyes of concern, a look of innocence in them contrasting the otherwise horrid surroundings.

"Lux…I'm okay…I hope." Fiora said, causing a surprised expression to appear on her face, as though the blonde did not expect her to even be responsive. "For now, let's focus on what's in front of us."

"Back to back! You okay to do this?" Vayne asked, drawing out her large crossbow as they assembled into a circular formation, backs against each other to rid them of potential blind spots.

"Yeah." Fiora responded, nodding her head slightly as she held out her free hand, bolts of brilliant white energy swirling around it as she released her Valor's Blitz spell into the air, allowing them to dance wildly before descending onto herself and her companions. "Let's go!"

With those last words, numerous sparks of light appeared on the ground as her party simultaneously charged forward in their respective directions, resembling a rapidly expanding circle from a central point. This time, there was no room for hesitation or fear. Their whole journey thus far had led them here. Everyone had their respective battles and knew that if they were to fall here, everything they've done so far would have been for nothing.

* * *

Bursts of energy clashed, creating a series of fiery explosions in the air as Ashram and Relivash fought toe to toe. The amount of raw magic energy released during their clashed caused the very atmosphere to destabilize as thin storm clouds began to form in the wake of their attacks, lightning and thunder beginning to roar through the mountainous ridges. Such was the phenomenon that occurs with uncontrolled use of magic, the same phenomenon that both of them had remembered clearly from the fifth Rune War.

"Feels just like old times, doesn't it?" Relivash asked in a sadistic tone, a smile on his face reflecting his enjoyment of the current battle as multiple waves of crimson energy resembling concentric circles expanded outwards in a Nova spell. "Tearing up everything with magic, damn the consequences. Must be liberating after holding back all these years!"

"That was a time when I didn't know better." Ashram responded, holding his free hand forward to rapidly cast an Adamantine Aura, deflecting the oncoming waves of energy. He immediately followed this up with two perpendicular swings of his blade, rapidly channeling energy into its path to fire his Asundering Cross spell. "Now I know what happens when we fight like this without discretion…and so do you!"

Seeing the approach of the large white cross, Relivash spun on his heels in rapid succession while simultaneously releasing large amounts of crimson colored energy to form bands around him. As the intensity of the energy increased, bands of energy merged to resemble a spiraling tornado, shearing the incoming attack upon contact.

"Wandering Malestrom!" He announced from within the energy storm as its entirety began to move rapidly towards Ashram to resemble a sentient funnel cloud pursuing its prey. "So what if we know what can happen? People die all the time regardless of our intervention. For us, ordinary humans are nothing but ants. Concern for their lives shouldn't be an issue for the likes of you and I!"

Rather than moving to evade the oncoming fury of his opponent's spell, Ashram stood his ground, a look of focus on his face as he held his blade in front of him, both hands clasped onto the hilt in a prayer-like stance. A single sphere of energy formed at the tip of the blade, swirls of green and white gathering around it resemble electrons orbiting around a central nucleus. Streaks of lightning fired outwards from the area around the sphere, the density of the energy within his spell overwhelming the atmosphere. As the funnel cloud came within a few meters, he flung his blade forward, severing its connection with the spell as the sphere flew forward, penetrating the dense spirals of energy to enter the eye of the storm.

"Ultima!" Ashram announced in a low voice as countless streaks began to emerge from within the spiraling storm. He would hear his heart beat one last time before a bright light engulfed the atmosphere above the mountain ranges. A spiraling white sphere began to expand from within the maelstrom, causing a high pitched ring to echo through the mountain range before detonating.

Devastating shockwaves spread outwards with Relivash as the epicenter. The ground below them rumbled loudly as the tall peaks of the Archvile Edge cracked under the force of the attack, shattering to form countless boulders of granite to fall to the valleys below. Even though they had taken their battle far from the Valley of the Magi arena, its light reached even the rest of Ashram's party, momentarily blinding them before looks of horror appeared on their face as their eyes met the massive sphere of circling energy. The resulting shockwave knocked everyone within the arena off their feet, pinning both his companions and the Void spawn to the ground.

Lux's hearing failed her instantly, the sounds of battle around her muffled, replaced by a soft high pitched ringing in her ears as she forced her head up slightly. The world felt as though it was spinning around her; she watched in horror as the light from Ashram's Ultima faded, revealing a blue sky now interlaced with streaks of red, the clouds around them distorting in shape. She blinked her eyes hard, hoping that what she saw was just the result of the shockwave that caused her vertigo and hearing loss, until she realized the distortions remained no matter what she did. The crimson streaks merged to form serrated cracks in the sky that widened to reveal a large citadel-like structure imposed in front of an orange-red backdrop.

_Is this…what Rune Mages are capable of?_ The blonde thought to herself. She examined the citadel carefully before letting out a sudden gasp as a realization hit her. _No way! This is…Noxus!_

She forced herself onto her feet and stumbled a few times to keep her balance as she fought to force her nausea back down from her throat, keeping her eyes focused on the aerial scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Maintaining consciousness became difficult as the air around her felt almost deprived of oxygen, the battle between Ashram and Relivash gradually turning the atmosphere into a barren space incapable of supporting life. One look at the Void spawn around her and it was evident that they too were feeling the effects as they also struggled to achieve a standing position. She took one final look at the sky, contrasting ripples of a sunsetting Noxus interlaced between the pure blue skies around them, before she understood what was happening. _Space itself is becoming distorted in that area of concentrated magic use, creating a rift between here and Noxus!_ She had heard of similar phenomena occurring during her military Academy studies on the Day of Subversion. She never expected that she'd come to witness such a horrendous event in person.


	25. Fleeting Chains

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. Talon I've already planned to give a little more depth to and Shen will have something major with him as well in an upcoming chapter. Overall though, they won't play as big a role cause it becomes too difficult to write without making it far too long of a story to be able to expand on everyone to the extent that I've done with Fiora and Lux. However, they will get some more depth to their character in an upcoming chapter. **

**I had mentioned before that this won't be your typical happy fluff type of story, well this chapter kind of does a good job at making this point. I tried to capture the emotions during battle, though I'm not sure how well I pulled it off. Anyways, leave your comments/reviews. **

**Disclaimer: League of Legends is property of Riot**

* * *

_The Valley of the Magi, where all things that enter its borders meet their end; where lies end and the end is only the beginning. Located deep within the Archvile Edge, a hostile mountain range too desolate to sustain civilization, darkness was free to spawn from within its remote borders, amassing an army waiting for the day to strike…waiting for their leader to emerge. Knowing the imminent danger to befall this world, we struck first at the heart of darkness, realizing this could be the last time we stand together on this world. Though each of us had prepared for this possible outcome, it didn't make things any easier when fears became reality._

_- Memoires of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**The Archvile Edge – Valley of the Magi**

The sound of thunder rumbled through the air, thin smoky clouds lit up by flashes of blue and red as to illuminate the sky in an eerie show of lights. Ashram shifted his gaze towards the skies that looked as though it was tearing apart, space itself becoming distorted to link the city of Noxus thousands of miles away to where they stood. He had witnessed the same phenomena during the last rune war, he himself regrettably playing a large role in causing it at the time…the same way his current actions are repeating the sins of his past.

_It's happening again. After all these years and what I've been through, I should know better. Yet here I stand, the physics of this world tearing itself apart because of me…and him._ Ashram thought to himself as his Ultima spell faded, leaving behind a column of dense smoke that continued to spiral in the air, caught in the slowly dissipating remnants of his opponent's crimson maelstrom. _To stop him and keep them safe, however, I'll gladly take responsibility for my actions and resolve this anomaly._

A second shockwave from the center of the swirling plumes of smoke interrupted his thoughts, clouds of ash and dust rushing towards him to engulf him in its suffocating grasps. He instinctively closed his eyes, covering them to avoid the inevitable stinging that would strike the moment it reached him. The pungent odor of ash passed moments later, his vision returning a few heartbeats later only for a shock to overwhelm him upon seeing Relivash still standing, panting hard. Numerous scars covered the exposed parts of his body, now visible as the robes that covered his arms and torso had become tattered by the force of the last attack.

"You're still…alive?" Ashram uttered, his jaw held open in disbelief.

"You…bastard. You think you've won? You think you can humiliate me that easily? Perish the thought!" Relivash exploded in anger, holding his exposed right arm forward to reveal a purple crystal embedded into his arm. "Feel darkness' sting!"

With those last words, a bright glow came from his arm, causing a similarly colored rune circle to appear behind him. Rune symbols resembling flames glowed before streaks of purple energy connected to form a pentagram, its vertices aligning along the borders of the circle. It rapidly expanded in size, becoming at least ten times the height of Relivash before it appeared to distort, twisting to form a spiral of purple and black. Whispers and screams of agony seemed to echo through the air, coming from the swirling circle as though infinite sorrow waited on the other side.

A set of large purple hands materialized through the dark circle, sharp fingertips grabbing the edge of it as though using the sky as a grip to pull itself into this world. Muscular arms of the same color appeared, small cracks along its surface causing it to appear more like stone than flesh. A deep roar echoed through the area, causing the others in the Valley of the Magi to shift their attention from their respective fights, focusing on the source of the horrid sound materializing itself as a demonic looking face. Sharp chiseled features made up a humanoid face, the mere appearance of which sent shivers down the others spines. Glowing red eyes stared down at Ashram as it opened its mouth slightly, revealing a row of sharp teeth as it let out a low growl.

Relivash unleashed a laugh that was reminiscent of mania. "Behold the power you could have had. The mighty Aesir, Azuel the Deathdealer."

Loud stomps echoed through the air as the large beast's complete form emerged, materializing as a muscular demon, humanoid in figure. Taking a few steps forward on what appeared to be an invisible platform in the air, the Aesir stepped in front of Relivash's position before abruptly halting its approach. Raising its right arm, a burst of energy appeared along its fingers, merging together into a single unit as they tightened into a fist. A look of apprehension appeared on Ashram's face as the purple demon drew its arm back to gain momentum, swinging it forward at rapid speeds to send a large stream of energy towards him.

A bright light engulfed the mountain range, leaving no valleys untouched as the attack collided with Ashram. A loud explosion echoed through the air an instant later, the bright attack dissipating to reveal a ball of flames bursting into the air, trails of smoke following to slowly rise towards the heavens above. The rising plumes seemed to continue endlessly, as though generated by some mysterious force to obscure vision of the area.

Fiora stood motionlessly, her heart sunk as she saw the demonic creature, far larger than anything she had ever seen. She watched as it stood next to Relivash, their respective gazes focused on the rising flames in front of them that could only be where Ashram had previous been. The battle raging on around her meant nothing anymore, as her ability to hear her own heartbeat went on overdrive, each rhythmic pounding drowning out all other noises around her. With every beat of her heart, she felt her resolve crack a little more under the possibility that Ashram might be dead.

_No…this can't…you can't…you can't die like this._ Fiora thought to herself in horror, a pandemonium of countless thoughts running through her mind of the possibility that the worst case scenario had occurred. Steps faltering, she wanted to run towards him but fear held her back, fear of what she might find and fear of losing control again. She couldn't tell if he was alive, the answer shrouded in a cloud of denial that she was afraid of lifting because of what might be behind it.

"HAHAHAHAHA, pathetic. That wasn't even a chall-" Relivash began to say, a large maniacal smile appearing across his face as he watched embers rise, interspersed with clouds of smoke that revealed no signs of life from within. His words were interrupted, however, when he felt a pulse of energy around him, far stronger than anything he had encountered.

An eerie blue color illuminated the rising column of smoke in pulses, resembling almost a thundercloud generating its own energy. Sparks of lightning ran along the outside before the smoke spun rapidly on itself, momentarily condensing into a funnel cloud before a shockwave sent its suffocating ashes outwards. A deafening howl filled the air, the force of which dispersed the remaining plumes of smoke to reveal Ashram mounted on top of a massive blue wolf, a look of ferocity on its face as it stared into the eyes of Azuel. Surrounding both of them was a dense shield of white energy, comprised of numerous hexagons arranged in an Adamantine Aura.

"You're right, no longer do I possess the dark powers that you're so proud of." Ashram said, the defensive shield in front of him disappearing, as there was no need to continuously sustain it. "However…it doesn't mean I'll falter so easily. In the same way that Genesis has given you the powers of Azuel, the Goddess has entrusted in me her powers, the powers of her protectors…the Aesir Fenrir, the Dire Claws."

A second howl filled the air as the large wolf reared its head upwards, echoing off of the numerous mountain ridges. Streaks of energy gathered from the surrounding atmosphere to form an orb in front of its opened jaw, lined with ferocious fangs that gleamed in the sunlight. Swinging its head forward, the large wolf released the small sphere towards the massive demon, the size of the attack appearing almost humerous in size compared to its intended target. The impact of the attack, however, was anything but humerous as it detonated, its fiery shockwave extending into the sky to displace the upper layers of the atmosphere and into the ground to instantly vaporize any natural structures in the area.

Flames dimmed, leaving the sight of a mushroom shaped cloud rising into the air in the aftermath of the Aesir's attack. A thick cloud of smoke projected forward from the plumes towards Ashram, streams of ash flowing to the sides as a large fist appeared, swinging rapidly to connect with the dense armored fur of Fenrir. The impact of the attack was devastating, Ashram feeling as though his organs were being crushed by the unbearable acceleration force as he and his battle partner were thrown in the opposite direction. He struggled to hold on as the last attack did not appear to have nearly as significant an impact on his Aesir as it did on him, Fenrir clawing wildly in the air as if trying to get a foothold on a ground invisible to the naked eyes. It managed to slow its descent, allowing it to land on the ground in a crouched position.

The image of Relivash standing adjacent to the massive purple demon reflected off of the feral eyes of Fenrir, staring down a lucid path aimed at their target. Behind them, the rest of Ashram's companions continued their fight, a short distance between them and where he stood, helpless should either of their attacks inadvertently reach there. Though he knew that this was going to be a far greater battle than any of them had encountered in the past, he never imagined that it would end up as a duel between two Aesirs…or rather; given the dire implications, he refused to consider the possibility until now.

Driven by the need to end this without the burden of collateral damage weighing on his shoulders, he commanded an aggressive forward attack, an initial rush of adrenaline pushing him forward faster despite its tactical recklessness. Moving with speeds and agility far greater than was expected from the giant wolf, they evaded countless rapidly fired attacks from Azuel, its palm held open as it launched a barrage of attacks. Explosions engulfed the area along the path, the stomps of the wolf's footsteps almost in sync with Ashram's heartbeat as it closed the gap between them. Coming within range of its opponent, a swift leap on its hind legs pushed them into the air in front of the Deathdealer's outstretched arm as it simultaneously closed down on its jaws.

The sound of flesh tearing echoed thorugh Ashram's ears as sharp fangs sunk into the arm of the outstretched arm. Moments later, he felt himself being thrown around wildly, using all of his effort to maintain his grip on a tuft of his Aesir's thick mane as Azuel swung its arms wildly, simultaneously letting out a loud growl of pain. He endured a few harsh swings before their opponent came to the conclusion that Fenrir had no intention of letting go, instead using its other hand to grab the attacking wolf by its neck. Struggled growls escaped through the cracks between the wolf's fangs as it felt its airway constricting, the humanoid Aesir's grasps tightening with each passing breath, its sharp fingertips digging in to draw out flowing streams of crimson along its forearm.

"Done already? A pathetic excuse of an Aesir compared to the power of Azuel." Relivash taunted, a smug grin on his face as he watched the struggling wolf weaken the grips of its jaws.

"Try this then!" Ashram snapped in reply, pressing both of his hands onto Fenrir's back, his hands grazing over the wolf's smooth armored back.

A brilliant white aura surrounded his hand as he channeled massive amounts of his own energy into his battle partner. Rejuvinated by the help of the rune mage, Fenrir let out a strong roar while simultaneously raising its hind legs to deliver a swift kick to the large demon's abdomen, slamming both of its feet against the muscular abdominal wall to free itself from its opponent's grasp. Landing on its hind legs, the large wolf's front claws glowed brightly as it brought them down, sending lacerating streams of energy forward towards its opponent.

Numerous cuts appeared on the large demonic Aesir as the attacks landed on their intended target, eliciting a loud roar of pain while simultaneously sending it staggering to the ground. Relivash's smug expression faded instantly as his summon fell, followed by a look of horror as Ashram and his battle partner followed up without waiting, using the opportunity to deliver a quick strike as the large wolf pounced forward with its front paws raised.

Channeling most of his remaining energy into his Aesir, he focused it towards the forward paws, forming sharpened claws that impaled into his opponent's chest as their attack landed. The sensation of their opponent's thick flesh being pierced resonated up through the attacking summon's legs, conducting the satisfying crunch of penetrating skeleton a moment later to let Ashram know that his attack had succeeded.

A loud roar of pain escaped the Deathdealer's mouth as it began to falter, the force behind its bloodcurdling scream diminishing with every inch that closed between itself and the ground. Streams of dark purple ozzed from its back as it fell backwards, originating from four brightly glowing lacerations that had penetrated through its entire chest thickness

A loud thud echoed through the valley as the demonic Aesir impacted against the ground, its opponent pounced on top of it with vicious ferocity determined to end it swiftly with the next strike. Despite having been brothers as Aesir, they stared each other down with eyes of fury. Not a glimmer of mercy was seen in Fenrir's eyes as energy gathered around its opened mouth to form a sphere. Raising its head slightly, it aimed its attack directly at its fellow Aesir's head with the intention of a point-blank shot to put an end to the fight.

Ashram's heart jumped an instant later as the attack shot forward, his Aesir leaping into the air simultaneously to avoid the force of the following explosion. Light engulfed the area before fading into a rising mushroom cloud that rose to penetrate the heavens itself. He watched the rising smoke, feeling a part of his burden rising off his shoulders to accompany it.

_Though Relivash may still be alive, at least the most dangerous part of this battle is over. With Fennrir still at my side, he'll stand no chanc- _Ashram thought to himself before his determination failed him, his heart sinking into an endless abyss at the sight in front of him.

The Aesir that he was certain had been engulfed in the blast laid on the ground a distance away from where the blast had hit. Ashram knew that it was impossible for it to have moved quickly enough to avoid Fenrir's attack in time, appearing completely incapacitated on the ground with minor slow jerks of its limbs as its only movements. Though he couldn't figure out how Azuel had been able to avoid that last attack, that confusion paled compared to the horror of what was in front of it.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Relivash said with a wide smirk on his face, his right arm flexed to hold his blade snugly against the smooth skin that ran along Fiora's throat.

A look of horror appeared on Fiora's face as she found herself in the grasps of the High Councilor, her heart suddenly sinking to her stomach as it painfully began to race. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again, hoping that she was hallucinating from trauma to her head during battle. When the scene around her seemed to stay no matter how hard she willed it to go away, a mix of sheer terror and confusion set in as she searched to no avail for an answer as to how she became a hostage. She looked around wildly to realize she was somewhere entirely different from where she had been a moment ago, miles away from where she had been fighting alongside her companions against the Void spawn.

_Ho-…how did I end up here? Lux…she was here just next to me, how did this happen? Did the darkness…_ She asked herself, as it was the only thing she could do at that moment. _No…that's not it…so what is…_

Her thoughts trailed off as her gaze met the fallen Aesir, her whole body tightening upon seeing its demonic face staring back at her with weakened eyes, piercing her defenses and filling every organ in her body with fear. Forcefully twisting her head to avert her gaze, her eyes met that of Ashram's, a noticeable look of horror on his face from his position on top of the large wolf. She lowered her eyes, avoiding the lines of terror that ran along on his face, knowing that she had ruined any chance of this battle ending in his favor.

Staring through densely tangled webs of confusion, she finally noticed Ashram's battle partner, eyes of fury staring past her. This was her first time seeing his Aesir in person, surprising her when despite the ferocious look on its face, she felt no hostility from it, only a strange familiarity that defied all logic. It made no sense, but at that point, nothing made sense anymore.

_Why…why are you here? What do I do?_ Ashram thought to himself, panic sweeping over him like waters from a collapsing dam. His muscles tightened, contracting into a state that almost resembled tetany as the medley of confusion, fear, and panic all set in at the same time. Organized and purposeful movement felt as impossible as trying to reverse time. His worst nightmare had come true and it was then that accepted the truth he had been in denial of. _Nothing…there is nothing I_ can _do!_

It was subtle but even in dire situations, Fiora had been good with reading movements, allowing her to win otherwise impossible victories in the past. Ashram's Blazing Edge was shaking, the Summoner unable to maintain control over it since her untimely arrival. Both he and his battle partner remained motionless whereas a moment ago, a fierce battle had ravaged the terrain around them. Even though she was the one being held hostage, he was just as trapped. A surge of regret bitter regret formed inside her as she stared into his eyes, ones heavy with despair that she herself was all too familiar with.

_Reginald…I'm sorry. If I die here, please live on…and protect them._ She thought to herself as the grip on her Highwind tightened suddenly. _This isn't what you're going to want…but if I'm to die, it'll be on my terms. I won't let you be taken down because of me._

"Time Manipulation…My secret technique. Though draining, I can freeze time and manipulate it however I want for a short moment. Don't worry. I won't kill her." Relivash announced smugly, his voice interrupting her determination as it vibrated through her back pressed tightly against his chest. "I'm just taking what belongs to me…a gift you so conveniently brought with you."

"What are you-" Fiora struggled to utter through constricted vocal cords, avoiding the neck laceration that would accompany any excessive movements of her throat. Her words never finished, as she suddenly felt the High Councilor's free hand press against the middle of her chest.

Though an initial irritation went through her, believing his intentions to be lewd, she perished the thought as a surge of burning pain suddenly filled her chest. All sense of hope and determination seemed to leave her, replaced by an emptiness filled with relentless pain. She had felt this same sensation once before, when her body had been taken over by the darkness in Icathia. Initially determined to fight against it, she found herself too weak to protest, as every passing second felt like an eternity of torment.

A bloodcurdling erupted from deep within her chest, echoing its endless pain through the air. In that moment, her wail sounded less like that of the duelist's and more of a banshee cursed with infinite sorrow. She labored to breathe only to find her body failing her every command as each ounce of air passing into her lungs seemed to fuel the furnace that scorched her insides mercilessly. Streaks of crimson energy flowed from her chest, flowing along her skin to leave no corner of her body unmarred. Amidst the unrelenting pain, a crawling sensation rose along her cheeks, dull purple locks on her left side fanning out and lifted by an unseen force.

_I…can't…I can't hold it…off…anymore!_ Her thoughts echoed through the corridors of her mind as she her vision blurred. Taking one final struggled gaze at Ashram, she saw nothing more than a blurred silhouette that remained motionless. Perception linking with instinct, she could tell he was likely suffering as much as she was, helpless to do anything. Two weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared to find herself entrapped on the brink of death, nor about how the scars it would cause to those around her. Now, amist the unyielding pain that gripped every corner of her body and the fading of reality into blackness, the only thing more unbearable was the regret for whatever was to inevitably come next. A tear flowed from her eyes, pulled by gravity to quench parched cheeks. _I'm…sorry. Just do…what you have to...and kill me._

She waited for her sickening descent into an eternal darkness, the moment when she would lose all sense of pain, control, and awareness of reality. Her Highwind dropped to the soft ground below with a soft clank as she waited for the void from which she would never reawaken. She would have been satisfied with that result as it would mean that there will be no burden for her to bear. Only that drowning abyss never came.

The burning pain only intensified yet her body wouldn't let go of consciousness, clinging to it with unyielding strength. She felt the sensation of insects crawling along the side of her eyes again, only this time it shifted in the opposite direction. The corruption that had taken a hold of every cell in her body somehow pulled back as though yielding its control over her. Clouds of black energy ruptured from the surface of her chest, gathering into the palm held against her curves. Whereas all she felt was the unbearable burning and numbess just moments ago, the sensation of an unsteady heartbeat and rugged breaths returned to awareness. It was then that she realized the current agony wasn't from the coursing of darkness through her body, but rather the draining of its essence through the wall of her chest.

A moment of relief came, a feeling of liberation from an evil that had shackled her for years. That happiness did not last long; every muscle falling limp for her to realize that the rest of her strength had been siphoned from her alongside the darkness. As the tail end of the dark cloud detached itself from her body, the burning pain remitted as fast as it first came. Along with it, every ounce of her strength was drained from her existence, her body dropping limp to the ground below. Her eyelids remained opened, allowing her to watch as the earth below dozed towards her face before hitting her with a dull thud. She wondered if this is what death felt like and was willing to accept it were it not for the precarious thumping still present inside her chest. Only then did she realize that it wasn't death that had taken ahold of her, but rather something that was arguably worse; the total helplessness that could only come from being forced to watch motionlessly as her own powers were being used against the ones she loved.

She looked on as a maniacal laughter escaped Relivash's lips held in an unnatural grin, streaks of black rising from his neck along the sides of his face in a manner reminiscent of Fiora's prior transformation. Seeing this, her only desire was to force her body up from the ground and do something, whether it be run away or stand by Ashram's side. All the willpower in her couldn't make her body obey, as lifting even a finger off the floor felt like trying to raise an entire mountain with her mind.

"What did you just do?" Ashram asked, knots of fear twisting at his stomach as he watched her body fall lifeless to the body. Swirls of dark energy exploded from the High Councilor, streaks of crimson and black striking the ground to create scarring streaks in the earth. Vibrant foliage filled with life instantly withered into harsh, barren branches of decay in their wake.

"Taking what was rightfully mine…The planted seed of darkness now all grown up into a blooming flower ripe for harvest." He explained, as streaks of converged onto the fallen Aesir, merging to shroud it in a cloud of darkness. "Fiora…a blooming flower of chaos…how ironically fitting of a name, wouldn't you agree?"

Dark energy pulsated through the air like resuscitating heartbeats, its origin the demonic Aesir that had remained motionless, now showing signs of movement. Slow and thready at first, the interval between pulses shortened, becoming an incessant thumping that threatened to drive Ashram and Fiora to the brink of insanity. Stomps reverberated around the mountainous range as the lumbering creature pushed itself back to a standing position, its towering height making all others feel insignificant in its presence. The black nimbus of dark energy receded, revealing the Aesir rejuvenated, the scars of its prior battle erased from existence.

Frustration welled up inside of Ashram for a brief moment, the thought of all the energy he had previously expended in his attacks nullified in an instant filling his consciousness. He felt drained, the only thing keeping his legs from giving out under him was sheer determination, one that faded the moment he saw Fiora collapse with no more signs of life than a soft mannequin.

_Damn it! I don't know if I have enough energy to do that again. I don't know if you're even alive, but I have to try!_ The thought of having to repeat that last battle in his current state was a greater torture than anyone could withstand. But there was no other option left. All he knew was that some things were unforgiveable, and that if she really is dead, he would not let her death be in vain. He solidified his grip on his Blazing Edge, breathing deeply to force the trembling to disappear from his body along with thoughts of doubt. He raised his blade slightly, preparing to strike his enemy down as his Aesir simultaneously let out a low growl that reflected his own intentions.

"Sorry, but I win. This is a pointless battle now." Relivash announced, a malevolent echo reverberating every word he spoke as an aura of crimson energy surrounded his body like flames dancing in a soft wind.

"Never! After what you've done, as long as I have hope I'll never let you leave here with your life." Ashram growled, a burning fury in his eyes previously unseen in the otherwise calm mage.

"You speak as though hope alone will save your pathetic life." Relivash taunted, shifting his feet to dart towards his newly resurrected Aesir, a trail of bright crimson following in his wake to cause fiery waves in the atmosphere. "Fine…if that is the case, I'll show you true fear…and wipe away every last glint of hope from your miserable existence!"

What happened next was nearly indescribable. Relivash sped rapidly on a collision course with the head of Azuel, the closing distance serving only to accelerate his approach. Space itself seemed to distort around them as Relivash made contact with his Aesir, a blinding crimson light appearing in their place as Ashram felt the space around him becoming twisted. A chaos never meant to enter in this world piqued his awareness as the light in front of him waned. It wasn't until most of the flowing streaks of dark energy had receded that he saw it clearly for the first time

A choking gasp escaped Ashram's lips as he bore witness to the emergence of a creature warped far beyond that which logic would allow him to comperehend. If its silhouette resembled the Aesir's original humanoid form, its features didn't – its skin now pitch black lined with slit-like streaks of lava that ran along its body in irregular patterns. Large horns curled to each side of its head adjacent to bright yellow eyes that burned wildly with trails of rising flames. It wasn't so much the overall appearance of the Aesir that terrified him, but rather what had replaced the muscular features of its previous symmetrical chest.

Protruding from the center of its sternum was the body and face of the High Councilor, overly large crimson globes staring back with black slit-like feline pupil. His previously frail looking chest was now reminiscent of a lifelong warrior rather than a mage, his skin tightly contoured along bulky muscles made all the more apparent by distended veins that gave off a eerie crimson glow. Arms and torso terminated in tree-like stumps rooted into the chest of the large Aesir, river beds of black and crimson flowing rapidly between the two beings. A small cloud of smoke escaped Relivash's mouth as his lips parted into a smile that extended from cheek to cheek, a smile sinister and inhuman in appearance.

"Kukukuku…" Relivash laughed in a low voice, the large body of the Aesir acting to conduct his voice into a series of relentless echoes that tore at one's sanity. "Where is your hope now?"

"Relivash! Wh-…what have you done?" Ashram asked frantically, stumbling over words that refused to come to him the moment he bore eyes on the abomination in front of him.

"What have I done? I've transcended the boundaries of humanity!" He replied in an overly zealous tone as the large hands reached forward, palms held open to each side of the High Councilor's form. "With the dark powers harvested from your precious little princess over there, my link to the powers of chaos is complete!"

Ashram shifted his body into a defensive stance, his Aesir following suit as it opened its jaw, gathering a sphere of energy to prepare for its next attack. The air felt ominous, yet the same thought plagued the corridors of his mind_. Why…why the_ ]hell _would he…_

But inside, he knew the reason why: his soul had become just as corrupted by Genesis as he was at one point. He blinked his eyes and for a moment, he saw his own face staring back at him from the body embedded within Azuel. _Was this to be my own inevitable fate had the Goddess not intervened? How can I even have the right to judge him knowing, in fact…how easily our roles could have been reversed?_

It was funny that after everything that has happened, he relinquished any animosity he held against the High Councilor. Even if the Relivash in front of him had lost almost all traces of his previous humanity, for the first time since his appearance, Ashram finally understood him. The anger and contempt towards the High Councilors that plagued him for years suddenly lifted, replaced by an unnatural calm and sense of purpose. It only took the present extraodinary circumstance for him to realize the errors of his ways. _This whole time, I've been fighting this war not because I wanted to save the world. It was because I was afraid…that I would have turned out like_ him. _I wanted more than anything else to deny it, and so I took it personally, turning to hatred towards the others. But now…it's become so clear...I've turned this fight into my personal crusade. That shouldn't be why I'm here…why we're all here. This should have always been a fight to save the future…our lives, not my own vanity._

Clawed tips of the magma-like Aesir's fingers glowed brightly, illuminating the terrain in an eerie red hue. Streaks lightning spread wildly from a bolt of energy that formed between its palms, decaying the lush springtime foliage around them into withered lifeless branches normally seen in the midst of a Piltover winter.

"HAAAAAA!" Relivash screamed, a demonic echo ringing through the air as his attack fired, a beam of solid chaos energy that instantly vaporized every last bit of foliage and wildlife that it touched.

Ashram made no motions to run, but rather only held out his free hand to cast a spell with what little energy he had left in his reservoir. _One more…I have enough just for one final attack. I have to end this now._

"Odin's Mirror," He announced, gesturing in a swirled pattern to form a massive swirling disc of purple energy in front of him, shrouding the area between the oncoming attack and his companions behind him.

A high pitched whistle filled the air as the attack collided with his spell, streaks of purple and red intertwined to pull the full force of the Aesir's attack into his absorption spell. Pain welled up in every part of Ashram's body as he struggled to maintain his final ace in the hole for the full duration of his opponent's attack. Every second felt like an eternity of torment, a feeling that he could only imagine was a taste of what Fiora had been burdened with until the force of the oncoming attack finally relented.

"Time to end this!" Ashram yelled in a tired voice as the last of his opponent's attack vanished in a manner resembling the tail of a mouse scampering into a hole. He followed up by bringing his blade forward with a firm swing as the wolf under him mirrored the motion with its head.

Letting out a loud howl, Fenrir counterattacked with its Lunar Strike as Ashram's Blazing Edge simultaneously became shrouded in a crimson energy. A blast of chaos energy, the size of which rivaled the demonic Aesir's own attack, shot towards its origin, splitting off into spirals that wrapped around his battle companion's attack to synergize its power before connecting with its target.

A spiraling column of relentless flames engulfed combined presence of Relivash and Azuel as the attacks met its destination. A loud crash followed, echoing through the terrain as the fire spread outwards, kissing the decayed foliage to instantly transform the mountainous forest into an endless wildfire. The ground itself erupted in an orange inferno, transitioning into an unnatural conflagaration of green flames a moment later; the result of excessive magic use destabilizing the balance of nature itself.

Ashram collapsed onto his knees a moment later, dropping his Mageblade to let out a sharp clank as it landed on the armored back of his Aesir. He remained kneeled, steadying himself with both hands against Fenrir's armor as his back and shoulders rose rhythmically with deep, rapid breaths. Hands flat on the warm gold metal surface; he curled his fingers halfway into loose fists. He shut his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw tightly as he prayed that this was the end of a battle that he could no longer continue to bear.

Mustering up his remaining courage, he forced his eyes open to examine the plumes of rising smoke that shrouded his vision of the landscape in front of him. Pulling together his remaining strength, he forced himself onto his feet, turning around for his gaze to meet that of Fiora's, still plastered against the ground with subtle movements of her chest being her only signs of life. He couldn't bear to see her like this, grinding his teeth as he held back the urge to recklessly rush towards her in rescue. Even without physically turning his back on his enemy, the momentary flux in judgement was all that was needed to leave him vulnerable.

The rays of the sun disappeared from above, a shadow cast over him as a massive blade swung down on him. Having caught sight of it just a split second before its battle partner, Fenrir leaped to the side in an attempt to evade the incoming attack, failing to completely avoid it as the blade's serrated edge tore into its flank. Blood spilled from the large wolf as the razor sharp blade tore through its armor, burying itself into the Aesir's flesh before lashing outwards, a trail of blood following in the wake of its swing. A loud growl of pain escaped the wolf's lips as it fell towards the ground below, taking Ashram with it. Pushing himself off at the last moment, he narrowly avoided being crushed under the overwhelming weight of his Aesir, landing on the ground a few feet away from his fallen companion.

He maintained his balance for only a few moments before he felt his heartbeat becoming irregular, alternating between slow and rapid rates. It wasn't a momentary change in position that caused it to beat quickly, but rather something else causing it to enter a sustained irregular pattern, pain welling up in his chest a few heartbeats later before an unexplained dizziness caused him to collapse. His vision phased in and out momentarily before focusing again to find dull cerulean eyes partially hidden by locks of purple hair staring back at him.

From the surface, that last attack had completely missed the Summoner, the blade meeting only the flesh of his Aesir. The truth was it had an unexpected effect, one that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. The very presence of the blade poisoned the atmosphere around it with chaos energy, afflicting anyone within its borders with a taint that disrupted their normal metabolism.

_Damn it… in my weakened state…I couldn't see or feel it…I couldn't shield myself from it_. Ashram thought to himself, slowly trying to crawl towards Fiora with uncoordinated movements of his body.

The ground underneath them shook as a loud stomp filled the air. Angling his head slightly upwards, his eyes focused on the large form of Azuel towering over him, to cast a dark shadow over the surrounding terrain. Its previously empty hands now each bore a massive crimson blade, a scaled up version of the one Relivash had wielded earlier. Relivash turned his gaze towards them before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"How pathetic, yet poetically precious. You and the girl…together in your last moments of life. You had it all and you threw it away to protect her, an arrogant and thankless brat of a girl. I can't think of a more pathetic life." He bellowed in a spiteful voice that echoed through the air, catching the attention of his other companions who beheld the sight in front of them with horror. "Don't worry though, in a moment I'll relieve you both of the embarrassment that is your lives. You should thank me, for with my hands, I'll give you an eternity to be with each other in the afterlife!"

A pained whimper came from behind Ashram as his Aesir glowed brightly, dissipating into a condensing ball of energy that embedded itself into his arm. _I'm sorry, old friend. It's my fault you got hurt._ He looked into the fading glow in his arm, dimming to form an embedded crystal containing weak swirls of light.

Pupils accommodated moments later to look into the distance, where Fiora laid sprawled out. His eyes met hers, blue orbs that seemed so lifeless compared to the icy cerulean eyes she once held. _Maybe he's right…but in a different way. Maybe I really have done everything wrong in my life…but it's too late now. I can't go back. I can't undo the past, so…the only thing to do is accept my fate. However…_

Though she laid in an almost comatose state, Fiora was consciously aware of everything around her. Unable to move her head, her gaze fixed on Ashram as he crawled towards her, closing the gap between them by mere inches at a time. _He fought so hard to save us…and all I did was get kidnapped and make the enemy stronger. _A tear flowed from her eyes as a miasma of guilt and sorrow filled every corner of her mind, tearing at every last ounce of resolve she had left. _I'm sorry…I'm so…sorry._

As the distance between them closed, Ashram stretched his hand forward, his skin rubbing along the cool, moist dirt of the mountainous forest to stop just inches short of her outstretched fingers. "I'm sorry, for everything. If it is my fate to die, then so be it. However…he's wrong about one thing. You won't be joining me in the afterlife."

_What?_ She thought to herself, a subtle twitch of her eyes the only sign of surprise that she could produce. _What are you saying?_

"The way we are now, neither of us will live to see the sunset. Right now, my physical strength and magic are completely depleted. But…" Ashram continued as a bright aura surrounded his outstretched hand. Pressing it against the ground, streaks of white flowed from his fingertips to form streams that migrated towards Fiora, merging with her fingers to bathe her in a warm light.

_I can feel my energy returning…what is this?_

"I still have one final energy source…my life force."

_Wha-…no…you can't!_

"For me to hold onto it is useless. Take it…use it and save them…save yourself."

_No…no…no! Stop it! If it means you'll die, I don't want it! You can't make me..._

"I made this mess and I couldn't fix it." He continued, his voice growing weaker with every word that escaped his lips, the last of which resembled a whisper. "It's up to you to protect hope. Live on…and be the savior this world needs. Carry out my legacy…and become the better person."

Though she felt herself getting progressively stronger with every passing second, her heart froze, weakening to the point of being shattered with even the lightest insult. All her life she hid herself from others to avoid feeling the pain of losing someone close to her again. Now, in less than two weeks time, the familiar poignant pain from what seemed like a lifetime ago stabbed at her; the pain of losing the person closest to her. Though she hadn't consciously realized it, she allowed herself to get too close to him. The Fiora of two weeks ago wouldn't have even batted an eye if Ashram had died in front of her. Instead, it was now happening all over again; her world tumbling down as the person who changed her life in a matter of days was sacrificing himself to save her; a gesture identical to that of her mother's.

_Please…don't do this…not for me…not for someone who doesn't deserve this._

Ashram's weakness took over completely as his last words were inaudible. It didn't matter, though, because one look at his lips was all it took for her to figure out his dying words…words that would resound through the corridors of her mind like the opening of floodgates, inundating it with emotions she had tried so hard to bottle up.

_"I love you, Fiora."_


	26. Ragnarok

_Oh Ragnarok, great blade of light_

_Illuminate shall you the path of her guardians fight_

_Even as all hope is lost and the innocent burn_

_Stand shall they waiting for the glory of your return._

_- Sermons of the prophet Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus, Ancient Atlas_

* * *

**The Archville Edge – Valley of the Magi**

_Don't do this…you can't do this…_

_"I made this mess and I couldn't fix it."_

_It wasn't your burden to bear alone._

_"It's up to you to protect hope."_

_I only kill…I can't protect anyone…Not even you._

_"Live on…and be the savior this world needs."_

_Everywhere I go, only destruction follows._

_"Carry out my legacy…"_

_It should have been yours to carry. I don't deserve to live…not when I know the cost._

_"And become the better person."_

_How could I…when I know you could still be alive had I listened to you?_

Countless thoughts haunted her mind as the last of Ashram's life force drained into Fiora, her strength returning to grant her control over her muscles again. Though she had the ability to stand, she remained sprawled on the ground, her face rubbing against the soft earth below as it shifted into an expression of horror. Tears flowed from her eyes, running over the bridge of her nose as her gaze remained fixed, the image of Ashram's eyelids slowly falling to a permanent close playing over and over in her mind. _No…wake up…wake up…wake up! What the fuck! Say something!_

As much as she willed it to happen, those words never came. She fixed her gaze on him, examining him for even the slightest twitch that would mean there was still hope. There was none. All that was reflected in her eyes was a lifeless corpse, a subtle smile on his face knowing that he died so that another might live_. This isn't real…this can't be real. This is a nightmare or an illusion. Maybe I'm still under some illusion spell that Relivash_…

She tried hard to deny it, shutting her eyes hard until colored halos appeared in the otherwise infinite abyss behind her eyelids. She bit down on her lips, the metallic tinge of blood reaching her tongue as she tried to force herself to wake up from a nightmare that was never there to begin with. When she finally pulled together the courage to open her eyes again, nothing had changed. Lying in front of her was Ashram…the person who had selflessly watched over her for years, the person who brought her out of the insecurities and loneliness that she had been hiding behind. _He did everything for me…even with his dying breath…he believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself. So why…why is it that I deserve to live when I've done nothing to help anyone!_

_"I love you, Fiora._"

Those words echoed through her mind on repeat; the same last words that her mother had said years ago, now haunting her again under a different context, breaking down what crumbled defenses she had left. It wasn't that she had never been told that she was attractive, but rather that she had never allowed anyone to cultivate their relationship with her past that point. Without realizing it, she allowed herself to become vulnerable again, unprepared for the possibility of losing someone close enough to warrant those words.

She curled her fingers into a tight fist, lifting her arm up momentarily only to slam it into the dirt under her, a dull thud resonating through her limb before leaving a print in the soft soil that contoured to the shape of her knuckles. No matter how hard she tried to deny that this was happening, nothing she did was going to make it go away. Self-loathe filling every recess of her mind, she blamed herself for everything…and no amount of denial would change that. _Why? Why couldn't I have just listened? You told me to abandon this mission…you'd still be alive if it wasn't for me. I could have…I should have just waited…waited for you and the others to return. Everything could have returned to normal if I hadn't been so damn stubborn!_

Delirium took control as she desperately tried to make sense of why everything had turned out the way it had. The approaching flames of the wildfire burned the air, making each breath she took singe her airways. She didn't care…nor did she care that Relivash was within striking distance of her. For her, she came to the conclusion as to why things ended this way, a one word answer that was her motivation for insisting on being here…and the reason for Ashram's unnecessary sacrifice. _Revenge…From the moment I found out_ they _were responsible for my parents deaths…I wanted my revenge and insisted in coming here. Revenge wouldn't have brought them back and now…all it's caused me is more blood. Only this time…the blood is on my hands…hands that can only destroy, not protect._

Delirium soon faded, replaced by sheer anger towards the demon towering over her. Picking up her Highwind with a tight grip, she made her way to her feet, crushed pieces of dried leaves clinging to strands of hair as she rose. _That's fine for now…For the moment, I don't care if I can't protect anyone…or even myself. As long as this thing is in front of me…I'm fine with just being able to strike it down._

A light shuffling sound gave way as Fiora shifted her feet, adjusting her center of gravity to leap off of the ground. A spark of light propelled her forward as a small cloud of dirt flew in the opposite direction from under her feet. Every muscle in her body felt sore but she didn't care. She shot a look down towards her hands when she felt a wet sensation, finding streaks of blood flowing between her fingertips from the harsh grip she had on the handle of her blade.

"Hah! How pathetic. Sacrificing the remains of his own life to save _you_. The actions of someone who has truly lost every remaining ounce of his pride." Relivash taunted, streaks of crimson energy exploding wildly around him as his Aesir held its blade in the air, preparing to strike at its opponent.

"Don't you ever…ever talk about him that way!" Fiora screamed as she sent a barrage of Blitz spells towards him.

She dashed to the side as the shadow of the large crimson blade was cast over her, narrowing avoiding being impaled on its serrated edge. Explosions from her previous spell echoed through the air as she followed up by closing the gap between them, appearing in front of Azuel in the blink of an eye to deliver a series of quick slashes to its demonic face. Though the attacks tore through flesh, the force of the attacks felt akin to that of a paper cut to the massive Aesir.

"Damn you!" She hissed in a fury as she continued to deliver attacks that didn't even cause her opponent to flinch.

Orange flames around the Aesir's eyes suddenly increased in intensity as a low growl came from its mouth, now opened to reveal a brightly glowing throat of flowing lava. In an instant, the burning scowl of rage on Fiora's face transformed into one of sheer horror. Her reflexes instinctively told her to run, but her body refused to comply in time, her muscles still not fully reanimated after having been on the brink of death moments ago.

Clouds of chaos energy exploded outwards from the Aesir's body, shrouding the area around it in a suffocating darkness. A storm gathered instantly in the sky, blotting off the sun and casting the Valley of the Magi under an unnatural shadow of spiraling clouds. Rumbles echoed through the air as flashes of lightning illuminated the sky at random intervals.

Every muscle in the duelist's body felt beatened from the force of the last attack. She forced herself to open an eye, looking around for the source of the strong gusts that was coming from behind her only to find that it was her who had been thrown backwards. Dull gray trees swayed in the distance, her surroundings resembling a colorless photograph rather than reality in the presence of the looming overcast skies. _Damn it…is there nothing that I can do? Why did you even bother sacrificing yourself when I'm just going to fail your last wish?_

The crash of a lightning strike over her cast the shadow of a thin pillar on the ground below her, causing her to quickly look up in time to see the descent of the large crimson blade over her. Instinctively bringing her Highwind forward to block, she felt an overwhelming strength crash against it, sending her plummeting downwards. A painful groan escaped her lips as her back slammed into the ground below, knocking every last ounce of air out of her lungs. Every breath she took felt torturous, pain in her back accompanied by a soft cracking sensation resonating through her chest that could only mean her ribs had been fractured. A high pitched crack reached her ear from her side, shifting her attention towards her Mageblade as it snapped into pieces along a jagged line that had been where the last attack had struck.

Her senses began to betray her as the sound of rustling leaves drowned out everything else that was going on in the background, interrupted only by the rapid thumping of her heartbeat. Even with shallow breaths, she couldn't block out the pain of her injuries, the throbbing of her body synchronized with the beating of her heart. It was an irony that the very organ that kept her body alive was also the same organ that caused her an endless symphony of pain with every rhythmic beat. She kept her eyes open, watching as colors around her began to dissolve, leaving behind only a grayscale landscape that dimmed with every breath she took.

The sound of buzzing caught her attention, turning her head to see a winged insect hovering around her, waiting to scavenge on her remains the moment her life force disappeared. She watched its movements, two pairs of wings beating synchronously as it flew smoothly a few inches above the ground, darting away with the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. Time began to slow for her as her perception of things around her became paradoxically keen, the rhythmic rustling of leaves still latched onto their branches slowing before her eyes. The high pitched buzzing of the insect lowered as the beating of its wings slowed. She blinked, opening her eyes again to watch as she could see every detail of its branched wings, moving up and down, its position in the air shifting ever so slightly with alternating flaps. _I'm sorry…but in the end…I couldn't do anything! I guess this it for me. I guess this is…goodbye._

She laid waiting for the moment when her vision would fail her completely and reality would become nothing more than an infinite abyss of emptiness. Only that moment never came. Time came to a standstill around her, all color fading from her surroundings. She wondered for a brief moment if this was what death was really like, a frozen slice of the last moment of life. The thought lasted for only a heartbeat as a flash of light blinded her, engulfing her surroundings within its borders. The pain in her back that came with every breath she took disappeared along with the aches that had previously left no muscle in her body unmarred.

* * *

_She opened her eyes again moments later as the warm light that had bathed her began to dim. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she sat up from the ground, finding herself on solid steps of marble. In front of her stood a massive marbled arch, etched with numerous rune symbols, leading into a brightly lit corridor beyond it. Her footsteps echoed through the air as she moved forward, her greaves hitting stone with every step she took. Crossing the threshold of the stone arch, she found herself in an empty hallway, lined with golden pillars on each side that were adorned with the statue of a woman whose hands were held clasped in front of her chest. The figures lining the corridor seemed familiar somehow, as though she had seen them before, yet she couldn't quite understand why. In between the pillars on her left was a brilliant blue sky with mysterious distorting swirls that flashed past her view at random intervals. Turning to her right, she laid eyes on a white marble wall, rune symbols lining the full length of it from the ground to the ceiling that towered at a height far greater than even the tallest of cathedral chambers. She couldn't help but feel strange about herself, that even though she hadn't the slightest clue about where she was, she felt no fear in her heart standing in this solitary place._

_"Hello?" Fiora said aloud, her voice echoing through the brilliant corridor. "Where am I? Is anyone here?"_

_"So, you've finally come." A woman's voice replied from nowhere, yet echoed as though from all directions. It was a voice she had never heard before, yet seemed familiar somehow._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" Fiora demanded, looking around wildly for the source of the voice only to find the series of inanimate statues staring back at her. _

_"Questions for a near future. For now, there is but one question that matters…what is it you desire?" It responded, leaving the duelist with only more questions._

_"What is it I desire? What does that mean, am I dead?"_

_"You are in an anomaly, between life and death. What you choose will decide the answer to that question."_

_"Between life and death…" Fiora echoed to herself, a stern look on her face as she lowered her eyes to the ground._

_"It is your destiny to choose. If you choose death it will mean no more fightning…you'll forever remain happy, even if it means leaving your friends in battle behind. Or you can choose to stay alive and fight, to protect those around you in exchange for your eternity of peace."_

_"Protect them?" Fiora snapped, those words stabbing at her heart as painful memories came flooding back. "I can't protect anyone…I want to…more than anything else, but what's the point in fighting if I can't save anyone? Don't you see, there is no hope!"_

_"There is always hope."_

_"Ashram's gone! Don't you see? He was the last hope!" Fiora said with struggled words as her eyes shot up._

_"Hope exists. And where there is hope, there is promise. Whether it is seen is up to the eyes of the beholder."_

_"What does that even mean? And just who are you anyways?"_

_"The darkness that housed itself in your heart blinded you and held you back from your true potential. Now that it has been extracted from you, the only thing that shrouds your eyes from seeing your true self is your anguish and rage."_

_"My…true self?"_

_"You role in all of this…it is the reason why they wanted you dead all along. It has always been your destiny to keep life from fading. Dispose of your negative emotions and accept your true destiny."_

_"Dispose of them…fine, for the moment…I don't care…I choose to fight" Fiora answered firmly, her eyes of anguish now replaced by an icy blue stare of determination. "That's my decision and if it means I can put an end to this, I will gladly do so."_

_"Then return to the world of the living. Throw away your anger and sorrow and protect them. For only you can…last of the Valon."_

* * *

"No! It can't be!" Lux screamed aloud, causing Relivash to turn his attention towards her.

The rest of her companions trailed behind her as she arrived in a clearing in the forest in time to see the duelist struck down in front of their eyes. The shuffling of foliage behind them accompanied the wet snarls and growls of the Void creatures they had previously engaged in battle against, abandoning their fights the moment that Ashram and his battle partner fell.

"Just in time! Your last remaining hope for victory has fallen and now all that's left are you minions. I should thank you for showing yourself to me, saving me the trouble of having to hunt you down." Relivash announced smugly, his booming voice echoing through the area as the floor beneath them step with every step he took.

"You're lying!" Talon snapped angrily, his jaw clenched hard to cause pain to his temples. "She isn't dead, she-"

"Enough! I killed her with my own hands. All that's left for me to do now is dispose of you insects and-" Relivash began until a mysterious energy pulsed through the terrain around him, interrupting his words.

It was strong, unlike anything he had felt before. Though he initially thought it was his paranoia getting the best of him, he perished the thought when a second pulse reached him, this time stronger than before. As he turned to look for its source, a third one came, followed by another. With each successive wave, the interval between them shortened, becoming a constant rhythm resembling a heartbeat. A bright energy exploded from the ground where Fiora had stood, forcing him to look in terror as the fallen duelist stood bathed in an aura of holy energy.

Raising her head, Fiora shot him an icy death gaze, swirls of blue energy imposed upon cerulean orbs that struck fear into his heart. The pain in her back had disappeared, the ribs of her body somehow healed the moment she awoke. Gone were the aches and fatigue that had plagued her for weeks, replaced by a renewed keen sense of awareness.

"Our fight is not over." Fiora said in a low determined voice, bending her right arm in front of her chest as if to guard against an incoming attack.

"How…how are you alive?" Relivash demanded, a hint of distraught now mixed in with the tone of malice in his voice.

"You wanted a fight…fine…the true fight starts now. I'll show you what a real fight looks like, one which the likes of you can not comprehend, you who do not understand the value of life." Swinging her right arm outwards, the aura that surrounded her gathering around it to form a brilliant metallic gauntlet. Numerous rune symbols glowed brightly along its brilliant silvery surface, pulsating in intensity to give off a sense of its own presence. "Ragnarok!"

As if on command, streaks of white energy gathered as a brilliant white sword materialized from the palm of her gauntlet, its hilt comprised of numerous white arches, the top half of which wrapped midway up her forearm to act as a handguard. A long blade extended forward, glowing a pure white color as it stretched outwards before terminating in a small scythe-like curve. Numerous rune symbols pulsated a bright yellow color along the side of the blade and handguard as trails of crystal dust appeared in the wake of her blade's swing, surround it to form shimmering specks of light that danced around her.

"Did you say…Ragnarok? Impossible!" Relivash lashed out angrily as Azuel became bathed in an aura of chaos energy. In an instant, it leaned forward to cast a towering shadow over the duelist, bringing one of its massive blades downward to end the battle quickly.

"Not going to happen." Fiora said as she shot into the air, kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. Clashing steel rang through the air as their blades met, holy and chaos energy accompanying the respective swings of their weapons to oppose one another, sending flurries of destruction into the surrounding atmosphere.

Unlike the last attack, Fiora managed to stand her ground this time around, maintaining her position in the air as she pushed against the massive strength of the lumbering demon. It was an amazing sight for the rest of her companions to witness; her strength matching that of a creature far larger than herself. It was made only more impressive when, this time, it was Azuel's strength that gave in, its attack relenting as Fiora forced the Aesir to stagger backwards while simultaneously parrying the large blade to her side. Following this up with a forward dash, she swung her blade around with a smooth circular motion as she flew past its left arm. An explosion of chaos energy erupted from the open wound created by her attack, cutting far deeper into the flesh of the demonic creature's arm than was thought possible with the length of her blade. Lava and blood oozed from the laceration, descending to create an unnatural combination of flooding the ground while simultaneously igniting the fragile dried branches.

"Unacceptable," Relivash begun as his Aesir regained its composure, staring down Fiora, who had swung her body in a vertical flip, channeling energy under her feet to remain elevated in the air. "Unacceptable…unacceptable! How did you suddenly return from the brink of death to become so strong? How is it that you came into possession of Ragnarok? How is it that some lowly champion of the League has the right to even raise her blade to me? The whole idea is ludicrous."

"And who do you think you are?" Fiora rebutted, a look of surprise appearing on the High Councilor's face over her words. "What makes you so different from the rest of us? In the end, you're just like everyone else."

"I am nothing like you! I was chosen-"

"By a false god? A liar? A deceiver? You and I aren't that different." She cut him off in a firm voice, a strange sense of calm apparent despite everything she had been through. "Power, recognition…those two things you desired in life more than anything else. I wanted the same things, who doesn't? That's why you agreed to help him…that's why you hurt all those people, or am I wrong?"

Relivash wanted to deny those claims, opening his mouth only to find that the words he wanted wouldn't come to him. On the surface, he wanted to disregard every statement she made, yet deep down, the voice of his conscience tugged at him, as though it was resurfacing again for the first time in years.

"You envied those with power and so you were willing to go to any lengths to obtain it. Ashram feared death, he wanted immortality more than anything else." She continued, lowering her eyes slightly at the mention of his name. "But don't you see? Selfish reasons like that don't give you what you truly want. Ashram understood that and in the end, accepted death with a smile on his face because it gave him what he truly wanted, a legacy that he could entrust in others to carry out."

"Ashram was weak, a fool willing to throw everything away." Relivash yelled out, anger in his voice at the very mention of the former High Councilor.

"And you think you're different?" She replied, surprising him when she raised her gaze towards him to reveal a look of pity, rather than anger, on her face. "Look at yourself, you became a High Councilor, the most powerful and revered Summoners in Valoran. People from all over Valoran looked to you as a beacon of hope, yet here you stand…willing to give up what remained of your humanity for more. Power and recognition didn't satisfy your life in the slightest; it only made you want more. In the end, you're still the same person as before, envious of others, wanting something to make your life complete."

"Enough!" Relivashed lashed out angrily with a booming voice that echoed in the distance. "Your words mean nothing. I'll show you just how different we are!"

Swinging its injured arm outwards, the Aesir disposed of the sword in its left hand to sending it crashing to the earth, focusing instead on striking with the remaining sword. With a circular motion, Azuel swung his remaining blade towards the earth below, grasping it with both hands before planting it vertically into the floor. A loud rumble shook the ground below, loose trees tumbling and becoming unrooted as the earth split open into crevasses that lead into a seemingly endless abyss from the force of the Aesir's strike. A dome of black energy expanded from where the blade had struck, engulfing everything in a large area within its borders.

Fiora raised her blade in front of her, tensing instinctively to assume a defensive stance against the incoming attack, only to shift in confusion as it passed by her harmlessly. Taking a deep, uneasy breath, she turned her face towards the base of the unforgiving mountains, catching glimpses of her companions in between the lush foliage not yet tainted by battle. She let out a small sigh of relief to find them unharmed, the looks on their faces indicating that they also found it strange to be unaffected by that last attack. Biting her lower lip, she didn't dare think that it was a useless gesture; the person in front of her was far too conniving for that.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the sound of animalistic bellows echoed synchronously through the air, feral and unnatural to this world, exclusive to creatures of the Void. They came from all directions, announcing their presence to alert her of the horrifying number of creatures they would have had to fight through had their original battles not been interrupted. Focusing on her companions again, she followed their anxious expressions to a trio of insect-like creatures appearing between the trees from behid. Six legs kept their bodies suspended above the ground, their carapace outlined starkly by the glowing conflagaration in the distance, revealing spotted patterns of red on an almost fluorescent green.

Talon and Shen moved to block the path of the incoming creatures, raising their blades to prepare for the attack…one that never came. The ground below them rumbled loudly as the Void creatures darted past them without any interest in the humans before them. Countless other Void creatures followed suit, emerging from the forest behind them only to parade past them with feral looks in their eyes.

_What…are they after?_ Fiora thought to herself before high pitched screeches alerted her to the approach of dozens of Noctochiropterix, their outlines in the murky overcast sky growing larger with each beat of her heart. Believing herself to be their intended target, she readied her sword in front of her, the brilliant white blade shimmering as though it had a presence of its own. But just like with her friends, the Noctochiropterix swept by her as though she didn't exist. _We are far outnumbered and yet they acted like we weren't even here. Just what are they-_

Icy shock froze her limbs for a moment as the bodies of the Noctochiropterix that had swooped past her began to physically distort in front of her eyes. Ragged edges formed along the bat-like wings, streaks of darkness stretching towards the planted sword as their physical form itself was being absorbed. Hordes of grounded Void spawn followed suit, a stampede of creatures converging as the essence of their solid form melted into pitch black clouds, feeding into an aura that flowed smoothly along edge of the blade. As the last of the Void minions disappeared into the blade, a column of energy erupted from ground around it, a pillar of black and red energy extending into the heavens above.

_All those minions disappeared…absorbed. For what purpose? _Fiora stared intently, analyzing the nature of the chaos energy, eyelids narrowing to look for the first hint of an oncoming attack. It took a moment for her to get used to a heightened sense of awareness in her surroundings, a skill that came to her accompanying the mysterious blade and gauntlet in her hand. Staring into the column of chaos energy that rose to the skies, she began to realize a subtle but definite truth to it. _The flow of energy isn't rising into the sky, it's falling, burrowing itself into the ground!_

She suddenly looked down at the ground below her, noticing a moment too late that coarse cracks were forming along its surface. _Shit! I won't make it!_ Moving on instinct, she lunged forward, pushing herself forward to avoid the incoming attack. Plates of energy rose from the ground, blocking her path forward a few feet in front of her. Her heart began to race as she turned her head desperately to find herself surrounded in all four directions, encased in a transparent prison of chaos magic.

Fiora felt trapped, stepping backwards to avoid contact with the corrupting energy as the barrier began to close in. Her heartbeat was too fast for her liking, the tides turning almost instantly just when she thought she had the advantage. Beads of sweat began to gather on her palms as the space around her became too confined for comfort. She was never claustrophobic, but any constricting barrier reminded her far too much of her training with Ashram, the feeling of being helpless and trapped without hope of escape. _I broke through that barrier before…there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to do it again._

She channeled her magic energy through her fingers, thin swirls of brilliant white flowing along the arches of her hilt before converging onto the blade. A pure white stream flowed along the edge of her sword, thin and smooth in appearance contrasting the large, turbulent flow of magic she had been used to in the past. At first glance, it looked weak, as though she had not fully recovered from being at death's door moments ago. One look at it through her eyes, however, was enough to tell her that it was the direct opposite. It was the perfected form of a magic augmented bladestrike; her magic energy sharp, dense, and more efficient than the previous form that had been far too flashy for her preference.

She dashed forward, strands of black and purple hair waving wildly against the oncoming wind to close the gap between her and the barrier. She brought her blade down with a swift swing, streaks of light and dark energy exploding upon contact with the barrier. She pushed forward with all her strength, praying that the wall in front of her would shatter with her next breath. Rather than breaking, the barrier threw her backwards, the strength of the unrelenting chaos energy far greater than she had imagined. _Damn it, even with this sword, it's still not enough?_

"End of the line!" Relivash taunted in an even and neutral tone, an arrogant one heard only when victory is guaranteed to its possessor. His eyes focused on the duelist's figure, his gaze looking down to terminate on the long blade held in her hand. "What a shame…I spent years trying to find the legendary sword Ragnarok. Every lead I had concerning its location always resulted in dead ends. Now I know why…Ragnarok can't be obtained, only summoned by its possessor. What a waste it is to have to destroy this legendary power after having just laid eyes on it."

No sooner had he finished his taunt than the closing walls around her came to a grinding halt, stopping as though they had hit a roadblock. Fiora looked around bewildered for a moment before focusing her attention on her opponent again. Her claustrophobia vanished, the anxiety over being crushed into oblivion by her confined surroundings fading the moment the walls ceased their constriction of her free space. Instead, an uneasy sense of horror began to rise inside of her, replacing the feeling of being suffocated that had been there just a second ago. Her heart raced and she knew exactly why. _There's no way he would have sacrificed all of those powerful minions just to trap me…something is coming._

Wisps of black smoke rose along the transparent panels that had kept her bound, blotting out the dim sunlight that managed to pierce through the rolling black clouds above her. She found herself surrounded by a strange darkness, the soft pulsing glow of her blade her only source of light in a merciless dark abyss. A light tug on her feet reched her consciousness, causing her to shoot her gaze downwards to watch as thin streaks of a dark and formless mass began to wrap itself around her left leg. She instinctively tried to pull away only to find it had rendered her immobile. It felt alive, cold, and soulless; surrounded by an ominous purple glow moments later as cries of torment echoed through the air. Despite all attempts to free herself of its grasps, it only kept rising, reaching her hips with persistent screams of anguish that yearned for her soul to satisfy its hunger. _Damn it! What is this? I can't…move my body!_

"Can you hear it? Their cries…the anguish and sorrow of the eternity that is the Void. My ultimate ability, Call of the End…all of the minions of the Void bow to my bidding, sacrificing their existence into one attack that distorts and rips apart anything within its borders." The sinister voice of Relivash bellowed from the other side of the dark wall, the only sound that broke through the continuous maddening wails around her. "I don't know how you managed to come back from the brink of death…how you suddenly became so strong…how you somehow summoned the legendary blade Ragnarok. In the end, it is all meaningless in the face of the overwhelming pain that will be your last moments of life!"

_Help me…someone._ Breathing became difficult as the dark force wrapped over her chest, constricting its rises falls before advancing into a vice grip on her neck. With every heartbeat, she felt its cold and sad presence inching upwards, stalking her like a predator ready to strike at its defenseless prey. _I…don't want it to end like this. Not after…what he did. I won't let his death be in vain._ A burning sensation rose in her chest, choking her breathing as a stabbing agony ran along her spine. It reminded her of the times when she was on the brink of losing control to the darkness that had possessed her. _No…I won't let this darkness take me over!_ She shut her eyes, grinding her teeth hard as the pain in her chest intensified. _I won't give up and force my friends to have to fend against you._ Every muscle in her body contracted as a rush of energy spilled forth from the burning in her chest, a bright light engulfing her underneath the darkness that had risen to the level of her mouth. _I won't let your death…be for nothing!_

Fiora arched her back and let out a loud, forceful scream as light appeared on the surface of the dark souls surrounding her, appearing as cracks on its shell through which light leaked through in the form of fine streaks. In the blink of an eye, Relivash's spell crumbled around her, freeing her completely of its confines as the burning in her chest intensified. _What…is this? This pain-_ Letting out a second scream, she grasped at her chest, clawing at it as though trying to rip the pain out of her. Light shimmered brilliantly in between her fingers, its source the crystal embedded within her mother's pendant.

Mysteriously passing through her shirt, the pendant glowed brightly, remaining suspended in front of her as she gazed deep into its light. The pain had disappeared as quickly as it appeared, replaced by a feeling of familiar awe as swirls of blue appeared over her eyes, synchronized to the swirls of light within the crystal. A while rune circle appeared under her, expending outwards from her feet to form a series of concentric circles adorned by countless rune symbols that rotated in synchrony. Columns of light rose into the sky, fusing to protect her within its warm and safe clasps, fine streaks rising along its outside borders in a delicate helix. Cries of torment filled the air as the dense dark streaks around her clawed at her position relentlessly, only to be driven back by the radiant energy around her.

_What…is this?_ A piercing roar echoed from above, cold and harsh unlike anything else Fiora had ever heard before caught her attention. Her gaze rose to meet merciless blue eyes of a dragon, its head head descending to reveal itself covered in a brilliant armored white hide. Segments of its neck flew past her before its main body appeared, revealing massive wings composed of countless white and blue scales that glowed in a brilliant, almost metallic appearnace even in the lurid confines of her dark prison. Its chest and abdominal muscles were well defined; an odd dull gray color that seemed exposed and contrasted the rest of its armored body.

_Shit! What are you, is this part of-_ Apprehension gripped at her heart, refusing to let go as she stared at the appearance of the dragon, far larger than was thought possible. A part of her wanted to run but knew there was no escaping something like this. She had seen a similar creature in the past during her League battles. _Compared to this beast, Shyvanna might as well have been an ant…How is something like this even possible? And why is it…_

Her thoughts trailed off as the dragon landed next to her, no apparent signs of hostility or malice despite its fierce appearance. Cerulean orbs met its crystal blue eyes a second time, a soft gasp escaping her lips as blue colored swirls appeared in a revolving pattern over her pupils. Her face relaxed into a soft, almost entranced look as the armored scales on the dragon's wings glowed brightly. With a soft growl from the creature's mouth, a brilliant radiance enveloped the darkness around them, screams of torment dying as the edge of the rising chaos receded.

Cracks appeared on the walls of the pitch black obelisk formed by Relivash's spell, lustrous streaks breaking through like rays of sunlight after a storm. Malleable walls stretched outwards, unable to hold its contents as its surface became laced with a webbing network of white cracks. It was instantaneous; a loud shattering echoed through the Archville Edge, exposing a bright light radiating brilliantly to illuminate even the deepest of valleys. When the terrain finally dimmed enough for the rest of her party's vision to return, the black obelisk had vanished, in its place the massive white dragon that stood adjacent to Fiora.

"How? How is this possible? For you to escape the tormented souls of all those Void creatures is-" Relivash demanded, a sense of fury and desperation now rooted in his previously calculated voice of malice. His words choked as his vision cleared, catching sight of the massive dragon that had appeared in the battlefield. "What…is that thing? Where did it suddenly come fro-"

"I see..." Fiora interrupted in a calm, firm voice. It wasn't that she had no interest in the High Councilor's outburst, but rather she didn't hear him. For a moment, her perception of the world around her felt foreign; reality drowned out yet simultaneously focused to crystal clarity. A revelation came to her in that moment of surrealism, a name that she had never known until now. "I know you…you're an Aesir. Your name…it's…Kairos."


	27. Invisible Depths

_Memories and hope, frozen in time long forgotten…the remnants of an unspoken legacy that gave this world a future. Even when great sacrifices had to be made, we held hope close to our hearts. Though they will never know our burdens, preserving the future and greeting the new dawn of generations to come was enough to know in our hearts that it was worth it in the end. At least…that is what I keep telling myself._

_- Memoires of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**The Archville Edge - Valley of the Magi**

Fiora found herself short of breath as she emerged from the remains of the dark prison, shards of chaos energy resembling dark tinted glass showering around her as she ignored their pelting against her shoulders. WIthout lowering her weapon, she slowly walked forward, footsteps echoing in the renewed silence of her surroundings as her opponent stood motionlessly in awe. Taking one final step that felt more firm and emphasized than the others, she stopped as her opponent came into view, Relivash's face held in a tired expression that seemed lifeless compared to the one just minutes ago. Curled black strands that had sat on the top of the High Councilor's head lost its vitality, now a dull gray color that complemented highly pronounced wrinkles on his face. Though only moments had passed, it looked as though time had aged her opponent by decades. It only took a moment for her to figure out why. _The moment Kairos appeared, it felt like a part of me was being ripped from my very body. Summoning an Aesir…it takes an unbelievable toll on our bodies. To fuse with it and allow it to drain whatever is left of his energy into its attacks…such a thing was never meant for any person, no matter how strong they are._

All of the anger she had previously held towards the mage in front of her disappeared, in its place a sense of pity. She hated herself for it, despising the fact that she felt sorry for Relivash after all that he had done to her. _To lose everything about yourself out of envy…you really have no reason to live anymore do you? _It was a simple question that reverberated through the corridors of her mind, somehow calming her when she realized what had to be done. Arching her eyebrows as she focused her gaze on the coarse wrinkles on the High Councilor's face, gone was the murderous rage that she held against him, replaced by a task that she felt almost obliged to carry out.

Without a word, she glided through the air, thin flakes of ash catching in streaks of purple to give her hair a smoky texture. She landed slowly onto the head of the large dragon, unease in her movements as she remained doubtful on whether the ferocious creature was trustworthy enough as a battle partner. As her greaves made contact with the Aesir's armor, her heart raced as she held her breath for a brief moment, ease settling in moments later when the creature made no movements of hostility towards her.

"You bitch!" Relivash yelled out, his voice now clearly coarse and cracked despite the lingering echo that followed his every word. "I see now why it is you had to die f-." A dry cough interrupted his words, persisting to produce a hacking sensation as he struggled to take in even the most shallow of breaths. The confident and zealous mage was gone, replaced by a weathered frailty that did not fare well against the test of time.

"Enough!" Her response was simple, no ill will behind it as she raised her blade forward, a dim glow along it highlighting soft features on her face that was seldomly seen. "Just stop it already…there is no point to this anymore. Just…just let it go already."

"Why…why do you look down on me? Why is it that you can't be defeated?" Anger curled up his voice as he spoke, fighting back the cough that had pulled at the back of his throat with every sound he made. "Why is it that after everything, rather than hating me, you act like you're trying to understand me?"

Fiora narrowed her eyes as rumbles echoed through the mountainous terrain, the demonic Aesir charging forward before bringing its blade downward as it came within attacking distance. Letting out a snort, she swung her blade upwards, releasing a brilliant white crescent of energy that intercepted the incoming attack. A loud crashing sound filled the air as the attacks collided, her attack overwhelming Azuel's blade strike. She only watched as the lumbering demon staggered backwards, the force of her attack sending it to the ground moments later to cause the collapse of the surrounding forest. Despite its size, the attack had no strength behind it as the High Councilor had reached the limits of his power; having recklessly spent it on his prior attacks.

"Rise…Kairos." Steeled wings spread wide, folds of armored scales straightening outwards to cast a large shadow cast over the ground below them as her Aesir took to the skies. Fiora grabbed a hold of the creature's armor with her free hand, taking every bit of her effort to keep herself stabilized in the face of an unexpectedly overwhelming accelerating force. Looking down upon the fallen opponent with stalking eyes that had found its prey, she knew there was but one option left. "Finish it."

A sweltering heat surrounded her as she felt a soft shifting sensation under her feet that accompanied her Aesir's jaw movements. Flames erupted around her, flickering wildly as they emerged from the dragon's mouth. She covered her nose, desperately trying to slow her breathing to cool down the air being dawn into her chest from around her. Rivets of pain shot through her chest with every breath of the dry, burning air she took, her lungs still not recovered from the caustic fumes of the earlier wildfire.

It disappeared as quickly as it begun, the bright flames that had blocked off her field of vision redirected forward in a thin stream. Expanding upon contact with the ground below, a fiery ring formed around her opponent, trapping the large golem Aesir within its prison. As the last of the flames trailed off from Kairos' mouth, a brilliantly glowing sphere of energy appeared within its jaws, bands of rune symbols appearing around it in a revolving pattern. A look of pity appeared on her face as Fiora lowered her eyes, watching as all trace of malice washed from the High Councilor's face. For a moment, she saw a glint of sorrow in his eyes, hints of his conscience finally breaking through walls of corruption that had been put up inside of him.

_Why…why can't I beat her…why can't I even move?_ Relivash could only stare as his opponent's Aesir attacked, his body feeling numb and out of his control. His instincts screamed at him to move, but he found Azuel's body frozen to the ground, unable to reply to his command to force it into action. He fought against the tiredness that no doubt brought on this anguish…yet it wasn't the only reason. _This…feeling…why do her words seem to mean so much? Why is it that the moment this feeling of doubt settled in, gone was control over my body?_

_"You envied those with power and so you were willing to go to any lengths to obtain it."_ Her words echoed through his head repeatedly, his mind now unable to relinquish its significance when he had paid no attention to them just moments ago. _Of course I'd go to great lengths to obtain it. Who wouldn't? What right does she have to tell me…unless…_ His physical body betraying him, he searched for something, anything, that he could do to ease the perceived frailty of his thoughts. The answer became clear to him a few heartbeats later, only it wasn't one that he wanted- _I already had overcome the weakness in my mind._

It wasn't that his resolve had broken, but rather had finally mended, a wound closed after years of unintentional abuse. He had been blind, completely lost to the corrupting darkness that his own conscience had been locked away with no control over his own body. _I was never controlling the darkness…or Azuel. It was the other way around! The corruption was able to control the Aesir. This whole time, I thought I was controlling it when in reality, it was the one that controlled me. That's why I can no longer move in this form…because for the first time…I'm in control of my own body again._ _All this time, I wanted power…I envied those with it. I accepted_ his _offer of dark powers in order to get what I wanted._ A burst of energy erupted from Kairo's mouth, light surrounding the world around him, rendering the scorching flames just a few feet away invisible in its overwhelming presence. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the conflict in his mind as the corrupting presence of his Aesir tried desperately in a futile attempt to regain control. _Never did I realize that it was the opposite that happened, that it was_ me _who gave him what he wanted, not the other way around…I lost everything about myself in the process._

It was over in an instant, the world around him faded without even the slightest hint of pain. The large Aesir, still fused with his body, could only give the slightest twitch before everything disappeared. In that moment, Azuel had regained control of their bodies and along with it, every last sensation of torture that the incoming attack caused. _I really did have it…power, fame, fortune. I just couldn't see it until now. At least now, I can move on…I can die knowing that I got what I had wanted. I suppose…there's nothing more I'd really need…_

* * *

Bright sunlight poked through the dark blankets of clouds, illuminating the sky with a warm dusk that cut through the last remnants of the towering evil like a blade. The light hit Fiora's cheeks, a gentle warm sensation that pulled awareness abruptly back to her surroundings. The fires that had ravaged the forest around her had become mysteriously extinguished, replaced by smoldering embers. A calm settled into the air, the stark contrast compared to chaotic screams of battle just moments ago giving it an unnatural feeling. The mountains rose around her as Kairos descended slowly to the ground, keeping itself hovering in the sky with slow beats of brilliant armored wings a few feet off the earth as its battle partner leapt off.

With a soft shuffle, the duelist found herself on the ground, her right leg bent forward with her head unnaturally close to her knee. She turned towards the hovering dragon, eyes arched with gentle concern as streaks of black and purple flew in her face, kicked up with every swift movement of its wings. It took a moment for her body to relax, a subtle smile appearing on her face as she let out a sigh. "Thanks."

It was a simple word, passing through a dry throat that objected to every sound her mind could call forth, yet held so much meaning. For the first time, she found herself finally able to relax around her Aesir, fully putting her trust in it to guide her in battle. A flash of light appeared in front of it, illuminating the area around Fiora as she shielded her eyes with the armored hand. Reality became more bearable moments later, the light dimming to reveal that her Aesir was gone, in its place a green flower-shaped crystal that remained suspended in the sky above her. She felt it pulse with energy, a dominating presence within its delicate confines that drew towards her, its edges dissolving into brilliant speckles that merged on the surface of her gauntlet. Holding her armored hand closer to her head, cerulean orbs stared intently at the crystal now embedded within the metal, an emerald too perfectly shaped to be natural.

She took a few steps forward, swinging her blade outwards with a swift movement as it simultaneously dematerialized, surprisingly responding to the very commands of her mind. _How did I just…what's happened to me? I don't feel that different, yet…_ Fiora pondered those thoughts, her mind sluggish from an exhaustion far beyond anything she had previously experienced. A light ring reached her ears, breaking the eerie silence that had now filled the air to cause her to shift her gaze abruptly towards its origin, narrowing her eyes as they focused on a black crystal landing on the nearby ground. Taking a few steps towards it, she stopped the moment she felt a weak pulse of chaos energy coming from it, standing apprehensively in preparation for an attack that never came.

Cracks spontaneously appeared on Azuel's crystal, chipping away slowly at its core before shattering, speckles of black dust carried into the air by the light evening breeze as the remnants of its chaos energy disappeared. The body of Relivash was nowhere to be found, every last trace of his energy completely vanished from the lush forest around her. Her tense stance eased; her eyelids relaxing as she lowered her head slightly to stare intently at an empty patch of earth that had no unique qualities to it. It was a blank area of land, a clean slate capable of being moulded into whatever was planted into it. _Even the most corrupt started like this…innocent and naïve…changed into their present form by blind ambitions._

A part of herself felt irritated at herself, conflicted over how she should react to her circumstances. _Damn it! Why do I feel this way? Why does this not feel like a victory?_ Her hands rose to the side of her temples, pressing against them desperately only to meet strands of purple laden with fine pieces of ash rather than the intangible conflict that she wanted to shut out. _Ever since I found out what they had done…how they ruined everything about my life, I wanted to kill them…I wanted revenge. So how come it doesn't feel any better? How come it simply feels like I've put a misguided soul to rest out of mercy? How come in the end, I'm still struggling over my parents' death? Only now…_

She clenched her jaw as her breathing escalated, the memory of Ashram's final moments flooding in like waters that had been held back by the fragile dam of battle. She swung around desperately, her gaze shooting wildly as choked breaths quickly began turning into dry heaves, nausea rising to her throat unless she was able to do something, _anything_, to soothe the chaotic emotions causing her world to spiral out of control. _Shit! It's all my fault, it's my fault he's…_

Her heart sunk the moment her gaze fixed on a figure behind a nearby shrub, sprawled out on the ground motionless. She only managed to take half a dozen steps forward before her body froze, her limbs failing to move as her subconscious subdued her control over them to spare her the agony of getting any closer. The fragile resolve that she had just regained during her battle was put to the test the moment she realized that winning that battle won't change the past. She had held onto the false hope that after defeating Relivash, the deeds committed by the High Councilor would be reversed, one that never came to fruition.

_Damn it…Damn it! Just what is it that I've become? So much for that proud and independent girl that I've been trying so desperately to become. I hid behid it and it tore me away from everyone. But now that I've allowed myself to open up, all that's accomplished is making me an emotional wreck…a sitting duck right now who can't even hold herself together just standing here, much less defend myself should anything come up. I just…I just want one more chance…to apologize, for coming into his life…and ruining everything about it to the very end._

Stumbling forth a few more steps, the setting sun glowed an ominous red as it began to descend in the horizon, its rays unforgiving on her back. Fatigue suddenly dragged at her muscles with every move she made, her senses distorting as she felt every grain of dirt sliding under her shoes with each muffled step she took. Her other senses dampened at the same time; the only sound she could distinguish was her own heartbeat rhythmically interrupting a dead silence. She couldn't tell if it was her emotional burden or the physical fatigue, but she felt her legs gave out from under her the moment she cleared the last brush that stood between her and Ashram. Unable to move anymore, her sense of equilibrium told her she was falling forward as the ground flew towards her head, her body landing on the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

_The sound of bird songs filled the air as Fiora walked slowly down a sidewalk, the sound of leaves rustling as birds nested within the foliage fluttered wildly. The afternoon sun cast its warm rays on her face as she looked up, her delicate cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth of the summer air. In that moment, everything felt so peaceful and full of potential that she tried hard to immerse herself fully in it. Only, just like every other time, there were reminders that grounded her back to reality, signs as simple as a single person recognizing her face enough to make purposeful movements to avoid her path as they passed. It was always there, clawing at her to let her know that all her bridges had been burned by her reputation with a sword…that the path towards finding true peace had disappeared for good._

_Passing by a familiar store with large panes of windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, she glanced quickly to find it plastered with advertisements for used books. She took a deep breath; a light smell of lavender scented incense burning reached her nose, bringing back nostalgic memories of a time when things felt far simpler. She had asked herself multiple times why she kept following this path that led only to more death and destruction. Her answer had always been the same, a few simple words that very few others would understand: "I_ want _to keep moving…and fighting." That, at least, was the honest truth. The only thing more painful than the constant reminders that she was an outsider in a peaceful world was the idea of a past that was ripped from her grasps. _

_She turned her gaze to stare through the crystal clear windows of a restaurant she had never seen before, focusing on the sight of a young couple sitting just a few feet away from her on the other side of the glass. Light smiles painted on their faces as they bantered on for a few seconds before being interrupted by their waiter, wearing a crisp suit as he maintained a stance that seemed a little too stiff to be natural. She pressed her hand against the glass absentmindedly, the soft skin of her fingertips against its smooth, cool surface as though reaching out for a part of life that she could never have. It wasn't until she noticed the reflection of something unfamiliar out of the corner of her eyes that she realized something was wrong._

_Turning around, her gaze shot upwards in the distance to see a metallic spire, composed of exposed iron beams that rose in the sky from four buttresses that anchored it into the ground. A pointed tip pierced into the sky to terminate the tower's dull gray lattice. _What in the world is that?_ Her eyes shooting left and right, she felt herself finally anchored to the reality of her surroundings when the sound of unfamiliar cars honking drew her attention to the fact that something was wrong. A sense of panic gripped at her in the form of a painful tightness in her chest the moment she realized her nostalgia was unfounded; that in reality, she had no idea where she really was. Turning again towards the window, a gasp escaped her lips as she finally noticed the reflection of herself, a sight she had previously ignored. Gone was her armored chest plate and coat, in its place a tight fitting sleeveless black dress with a belt that hung low around her waist to serve no actual utility. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck, soft cashmere brushing delicately against her skin with subtle movements of her body. Though she always appreciated good fashion, this was something far too vulnerable and useless for her taste, making her wonder how she ever ended up dressed this way._

_"It's hard to let go, isn't it?" The voice was familiar, though Fiora didn't take her eyes off of the reflection in front of her, entranced deep in her thoughts as she felt her heart sinking into an endless abyss of confusion. _

_"You dare to come so close to someone like me? You should know your place, you…" Her voice trailed off as she lowered her eyes, wondering how she could so mindlessly speak those words when she so desperately wanted to have interactions with others again. It took a moment for her to process these thoughts, taking notice of the hesitation in her last words to realize something was wrong. "Wait…why…the old me would have strangled myself before showing doubt like this. So why is it that-"_

_She quickly spun on her heels before she realized the answer to that question, her icy blue eyes meeting the red-brown eyes of Ashram, who stood just inches from her. It was impossible for him to be here, to randomly encounter him in a place she had never even seen before. She raised her right hand in front of her, shocked to find the image of herself reflected off of the brilliantly shimmering surface of the gauntlet that contrasted the rest of her bizarre outfit. "This can't be, it makes no sense. How is it that you're here? How is it that I'm here like this? Just where the hell am I? It…it's…it's not real…is it?"_

_"That depends on who you ask. For you, this maybe an illusion, but for others…this is as real as the outside world." He sounded nonchalant with words that brought so much confusion to her mind. _

_She pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes, an annoyed look on her face over how even in her dreams, the person in front of her spoke in mysteries. It was what she always hated about him, his words a tangled web of double meanings and hidden agendas that contrasted her own bold and forthcoming linguistics. It took a moment for the light bulb to go off, an epiphany painfully hitting her as her face changed from one of annoyance to absolute horror. _

_"You're…dead!" She shook as those words escaped her lips, memories of the events at the Valley of the Magi rushing back as her fingers curled up into a tight fist. Her heart sunk for a moment and she wanted nothing more than to deliver a swift punch to the mage's face for what he had done, and the memories she'll have to live with for however long her tentative life will be. "Damn it! Why…why would you sacrifice yourself for someone like me? I don't deserve to live. In the end, I killed him…I got the revenge that I wanted, yet all that came from it was not satisfaction, but rather an emptiness that made me realize just how stupid I was."_

_"You protected them…and the rest of the world just like I knew you would." Ashram placed his hand on her right shoulder, causing her to jerk her head towards it unexpectedly before lowering her eyes in sorrow, repressing the urge to pull back from his clasp. "Knowing how things turned out, I would gladly have done it all over again."_

_"How are you here? Where are we...or is this all just…a projection in my dreams?" Fiora shut her eyes, biting down on her lips desperately to wake up from this dream. It was perhaps the calmest dream she's had in months, yet seeing those eyes caused his death to play over and over again in her mind. _

_"Sometimes, death is not the end." He let go of her shoulders, his eyes staring into the sky that seemed too pleasant to be associated with the nightmares that he could only imagine she had in the past. "When death ends one life, another begins anew. But for now, live on…carry out my legacy…and be the better person."_

* * *

"Reginald!" His name escaped her lips as her eyes flew open to find herself staring at the rustling of a crisp green leaf carried past her by the wind. Her face felt moist, tears flowing in a perfect line along her face as the left side of her head pressed against the cold dirt beneath, a rough sensation brushing against her skin. The dream was so real and vivid that for a moment, Fiora was oblivious as to where she was. His voice was so clear that the boundary between reality and dreams became blurred, and for a moment, she thought that the true reality might have even been a nightmare. Her muscles felt stiff as she bent her arms, sharp pains running through them as though she hadn't moved them in days…stabbing pains that couldn't remotely compare to the searing agony inside of her that was as impossible to overcome as death itself.

Her mind felt foggy as she woke from her unconscious state, only it was nowhere near enough to relieve her of the torment that left no corner of her mind unscathed. Burying her hands into the dirt under her, she curled her fingers into a fist, finding no relief in the loose soil that slid between her fingers. The grass around her was nowhere to be seen, only an exposed clearing of moist soil that collected leaves as they began to fall around her, a shower of green flakes that stuck to the ground like morning dew on spiderwebs.

He was gone...the one person, who for a short time, she trusted more than anyone else. He was arguably the only thing that had gone right for her in years. Just like that, he was torn from her before she even had a chance, and even though she had killed the one responsible, she knew deep down who was to blame- _I might as well have delivered the finishing blow myself._ She didn't want to wake up, not when it meant she had to be dragged back into a reality that she no longer wanted to accept. Her fight against Relivash had accomplished exactly what she normally would have done under circumstances such as this: it took her emotions out of play. _When I was fighting…life felt so much simpler. There were no thoughts about the past or the future, no concerns…just the here and now, and that only something had to be done_. Only this time, her emotions wouldn't yield so easily as it had in the past. The instant her fight ended, her brief respite from reality came to a grinding halt. This time, every sight and sound she took in seemed to somehow turn into a painful reminder that tumbled down onto her head.

_Why…why did I let him get close to me? It always ends the same way…they get hurt._ A whimper escaped her lips as she stared into the lifeless face of Reginald Ashram. Seeing the subtle smile that reflected a sense of peace in his last moments, sacrificing himself to save her, was the final straw. The delicate foundations of her emotional defenses could no longer withstand the weight of the pain that towered over her, crashing down on her to force its way into every corridor of her mind. She wanted to cry and let it all out, only to find to her horror that she couldn't; the back of her throat failing to obey her, leaving her in a frozen state of infinite anguish.

Soft tremors echoed through her ear pressed against the ground, followed by the sound of multiple footsteps as her companions drew near, stopping a few feet away when the anguish in her face became visible. None of them dared to take another step forward, fearing that even the slightest of movements or sounds could cause her to snap.

They weren't wrong.

"Fiora…are you-" Talon began after a prolonged silence.

"No, don't!" Lux's reaction was almost immediate, though her words only served to make Fiora feel more worthless than she already was.

"Why…why didn't any of you come to try and save him?" Her delayed whisper was as cracked as her sanity, realizing a moment too late just how much that simple question would hurt the others. She wanted to run, go to sleep, or do _something_ that would take her away from this moment…only there was no place far enough or sleep deep enough where the horrors of this reality would leave her alone.

She watched motionlessly as Lux took a step forward, hesitation shown in her very movements as she swallowed hard at the back of her throat, fear and anxiety pulling against her at every limb of her body telling her to stay away. Staring into the blonde's face, Fiora couldn't fault her hesitation. One look was all it took for her self-loating to consume her as she became the epitome of everything she hated about her past: the helpless girl pitied by those around her. She shifted her gaze towards the others, their faces held in almost identical expressions as though each of them were replica models of each other.

"Reginald…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..." Her whisper, strained by tears that choked at her throat to nearly crack the remaining shards of bravery that Lux held onto, stopping her approach. Her left hand rose to her mouth, pressed against it as she lost the ability to stifle her tears. Looking through the frosted pane of tears, she noticed the blurred figure of Lux standing motionless, unable to bring herself to get any closer as she helplessly watched the duelist suffer in her own world of despair.

She didn't know how long she spent sprawled out on the ground, time seemingly meaningless in her emotional state. She couldn't tell if it was the exhaustion or her body protecting her from further trauma due to her anguish, but she found herself waking up from a deep, dreamless state to a night sky. Her awakening this time was no easier than the last, the pain in her heart already present and waiting for her before she ever had the chance to open her eyes. Moving her left hand towards her face, she felt the smooth surface of a long purple cloth that had been draped over her running along her fingers, recognizing it as the Noxian's cape. A campfire had been set up in the middle of a clearing, its flames reflecting off of her dull, lifeless eyes as she stared into its fiery core.

Looking past it, she saw the face of Luxanna Crownguard, a brilliant warm orange as the flames danced in front of her, its glow reflecting of her facial features. Her futile shifting against the agony that tore at her was obvious underneath the cape, yet no one made attempts to address her. It wasn't hard for her to figure out why. _There's nothing they can say…there's nothing that even I can say._ It thus surprised everyone when she pushed herself to a sitting position, their plan of intentionally giving her space falling apart the moment those swift motions came in an almost entranced state.

"Fiorie…how are you…" Lux regretted asking the question the moment the words escaped her lips, unable to hold them back despite having chided one of her companions for attempting the same earlier. "I mean…I'm sorry…I'm just…please, just talk to us…"

She didn't know what she could say that would have any meaning at this point, nor could she figure out why everyone had taken to such a tender reaction towards her. _Most of you can't even stand me…why act like you care?_ Lux, she could understand, but with the others, they were people she had either barely interacted with or regarded her in ways that were anything but friendly.

"What...what do you want from me?" Her voice was weak and hoarse, the effects of the burning air earlier manifesting in her throat, now dried and cracked to the point of being unbearable.

"I…I just want a sign…just…" Lux tired desperately to hide the hesitation in her voice, failing as she stumbled over her words without hope of relief. In reality, she didn't know what she was seeking. The very fact that she even admitted to wanting something from Fiora after what had happened made her felt nothing less than selfish. "Just let us-"

A series of animalistic cries echoed through the air, breaking the silence of the night sky as horror choked at the blonde, cutting her words short in an instant. Twisting her head around, a loud gasp escaped her lips as a column of light rose to the sky, the black portal that had been eerily calm and quiet now a bright purple that began to twist into a large helix, illuminating the landscape around them with an unnatural glow. Countless specks began to to emerge from its spiraling borders, Void creatures appearing as swarms of locusts manifesting to deliver its plague into the world of Runeterra.

"No…not again!" Fiora managed to choke out, her voice weak as a look of fear appeared on her face, showing obvious signs of struggle to even move from where she was laying. Those few simple words was all it took for the blonde to realize the truth, one that she never expected to see: She had already given up before the fight even began.

_When fear and despair sank in, it tore us apart from the inside in ways more cruel than our enemies can hope for. Fiora was calling out to us for help, to bring her out of her suffering…only none of us realized it until it was too late. Maybe if I was stronger…or more aware of others, our path might have ended differently._


	28. Broken

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoy it. It took me a long time to fix up and get it to a readable state. Let me know what you think. I know, I don't like having these random entrances or upgrades to save the main cast, but I just couldn't figure out any other way of getting the plot to end up how I eventually want it to go. **

** Sparky792, I've played FFVIII because it was on PC but otherwise, not really. I did take a lot of inspiration from that series, as you've probably noticed from the names of things I've used in the course of this story. Also, because of your comment, decided to include an easter egg in this chapter. Let me know if you like the reference.**

** CrusadeR, Thanks. I'm hoping I'm doing an okay job at trying to capture the emotions of the people in this story. I find myself having trouble with doing it well during battles. **

** KP360, Uncertain at the moment. Perhaps.**

** Datqt, I love her character as well. I use her more than anyone else in the game regardless of what people say. This story does focus mainly on her and her reaction when thrown into this quest beyond her control. The goal was to give her character depth and reveal that she's not this cold-hearted snob that she appears on a superficial level. Glad you're enjoying it so far.**

* * *

_Meeting fate shall the broken, vengeance so easily torment_

_Lost is her gift within you, into its grasps you descend_

_Her everlasting light, bright but fleeting, an irony to cease_

_A silent sacrifice, our price for the morrow's peace_

_Dreams of the shattered soul, thy will so lost_

_Destined to part the darkest of winters, or forever buried within its frost._

_- Anathema, Act III_

* * *

**The Archville Edge - Valley of the Magi**

The sound of rustling leaves caused Fiora to push herself weakly to her feet; her heart beating rapidly in expectation of an inpending attack until the silhouette of her other companions came into view, shadows imposed sharply on the unnatural purple glow behind them. Her hands held a slight tremor to them that she couldn't control, the appearance of her companions in front of her worsening the sadness that was beginning to grip at her throat in a suffocating choke. _I promised…I promised that I'd protect you. But in the end, what good was that promise? I couldn't do anything…I lost you…and I'll probably lose them too._

"Hate to interrupt, but we need to move!" Vayne's voice was cold and devoid of emotion, focused on danger in front of her. Hearing it only pained Fiora further, making her feel more pathetic as she realized that her current state ate into the very core of her persona. In the past, _she_ would have been standing in that position, the call for action easily quelling her personal feelings, pushing them below her consciousness and allowing her to focus. _This is bad…even in battle, I can't concentrate…they'll rely on me but…_

Fiora obliged, pushing off on a sprint towards the Valley of the Magi, brushing aside the dense shrubs and vines that grew abundantly in this forest. She didn't know how long she had been running, every twist and turn she made as she followed the trail of her companions looking identical to the last. She felt almost relieved when every move she made only revealed more trees and undergrowth that seemed to span on forever. She appreciated for the first time the delay between the present and the inevitable fights…fights she was not remotely close to being ready for.

No sooner had the thought settled than the glow of the pillar increase in intensity, blinding her the moment she emerged into the flat opening. She shielded her eyes to adjust from her time in the forest, which despite the illuminating Void portal, was far darker than even the dimmest of nights under the stars. The sound of numerous crashes echoed through the air as the ground shook underneath her feet. Exposing her vision again, Fiora bit down on her lips, opening her earlier scar as a warm, metallic taste reached her tongue while the image of the Void portal burned itself into her retina. _This is my fault. This place was unguarded earlier…if I wasn't so weak and had to be taken care of, maybe we could have avoided this._

Standing in front of her were countless Void creatures that resembled scorpions, wandering aimlessly along the arena, their front limbs ending in vicious curved pincers that swung wildly with every movement of its body. Letting out screeches of anger the moment they caught sight of her party, they simultaneously changed directions, shifting their paths toward them as the sound of synchronized stampedes filled the air.

Fiora swung her armored hand outwards, streaks of light forming along her palm to form the faint outlines of her blade before dispersing with a weak flash of light. _Shit, shit!_ She fell to her knees, the fatigue from earlier returning with a vengeance after the initial adrenaline wore off. A few weak breaths later, she brought her hand close to her face, watching in horror as they trembled and felt numb. She had pushed herself too far during her last battle, her body now too weak to be able to even form her blade…or so she tried to tell herself. Despair had latched onto her, curling its fingers around her heart and keeping her from being able to fight.

She gritted her teeth in frustration at the irony of her situation. _In the past, fighting was so much simpler, being able to cross swords with any person unfortunate enough to challenge me without hesitation. Now that I've become far stronger than I was before, the same source of my newfound strength has become my greatest weakness…I'm…useless!_ Her heart jumped at the sound of high pitched screeches coming from above, her gaze rising to see the approach of a few flying Void spawn; their carapace dark and smooth. The harsh light from the portal glimmered off of bodies that resembled winged lizards as they swooped fiercely downward towards her. Her companions took notice of her condition, stepping between her and the incoming creatures in a manner that she herself was accustomed to doing during the course of this journey.

_I'm going to die._

It was the one certainty that she could think of at that very moment, a fact that she knew was inevitable in her present state. They were surrounded by countless Void creatures, each of which had different abilities, all of which amounted towards one purpose: to kill anything that stood in their way. There were many instances in the past where she thought she was going die, but her current situation was very different from those other times, a difference that made the thought of death far more dreadful- _If I die, so will all of my friends! They'll die trying to protect me…and just like him…_ For the first time, she truly appreciated other people's accounts of near death experiences; the feeling of helplessness overwhelming her as years of regret came flooding back. The memories of her past were not so easily buried as she once thought, returning to her in the form of images that showed nothing but remorse. _Is this the price I pay for pushing everyone away with every opportunity I had? In the end, it seems that I've chosen the wrong path at every fork in the road._ She wanted to tell them to run and save themselves, but found to her horror that the words wouldn't come out; her voice caught at her throat, which felt choked by the weakness that came crashing down on her body.

A set of high pitched whistles pierced the incessant screeches of the winged Void creatures as large objects flew past them, leaving trails of smoke in their wake. Brilliant clouds of flames erupted in the sky as the projectiles found their mark, connecting with the bodies of the flying creatures to create a set of fiery explosions. Cries of pain echoed through the air as the Voidspawn flapped their wings desperately, trails of flames following their burning bodies that put up a futile attempt at trying to remain airborne.

Fighting off the fatigue that threatened to choke her body into unconsciousness, Fiora jerked her head towards the sky to see numerous aircrafts descending on the Valley of the Magi. Clouds of dust rose from the ground, blurring her vision of the surroundings as their turbines shifted positions to prepare for a landing. They looked identical to the aircraft that she had ridden in earlier and she knew without a doubt in her mind of their occupants. The only question she didn't have an answer for gripped her with fear- _Why are they here…and who are they after?_

**"Stay down, we'll take it from here!" **

The voice echoed through the air from the aircraft's loudspeakers, a voice that she had heard on numerous occasions during her battles in the League. _Caitlyn…why are you…?_ The thought echoed through her mind as she contemplated the Piltover officer's words, ones that held no hostility towards her, yet were coming from the same people that had been trying to kill her this whole time. She twisted her head quickly towards the sound of a loud crash coming from the other side of the arena, a small crater forming from the crumbling of the stone that previously lined the ground under their feet. Numerous Void creatures were thrown into the air from the force of the impact as a figure in golden armor stood proudly in the midst of the debris, wielding a massive spear in his right hand.

"FOR DEMACIA!"

Jarvan IV's battle cry echoed through the battlefield as countless Demacian soldiers filtered through the treeline on the far side of the arena, each of them armored in the characteristic blue and white colors with flags bearing the characteristic emblem of her home country. The Void creatures that had previously made their approach towards Fiora shifted their attention towards their new opponents, changing directions to engage the incoming armies of Demacia and Piltover. As the creatures at the front of the battle lines closed in on the Demacian soldiers, the heavily armored figure of Garen Crownguard leapt from behind the treelines, charging forward to leap into the air. He held his sword downwards to deliver a powerful stab into the spine of one of the scorpion-like Voidspawn.

"DEMACIA!" The creature fell lifelessly under the weight of the mighty warrior, who proceeded to free his sword and deliver a set of wide swings, his heavy blade cutting through the carapace of numerous Void creatures unlucky enough to be within range. The battle cries of countless Demacian soldiers echoed through the air as the army advanced, following the lead of Jarvan IV and Garen to fill the air with the sounds of blades clashing with the armored creatures.

Fiora shot her gaze behind her at the sound of a loud hiss, the doors of the closest hovercraft lowering to reveal the curvaceous figure of Caitlyn staring through the opening. Her arms were held crossed under her chest as she took a few steps forward, leaping a few feet downwards to land on the ground below. A batallion of Piltover's elite police force followed suit, landing on the ground before taking off on a sprint. While just a few days ago, the armored soldiers were actively hunting her and her companions down, they now barely raised an eyebrow as they sprinted past them to assume a crouched position. The sound of cracks filled the air as they opened fire with automatic rifles, screeches of pain filling the air following the rapid flashes of their muzzles as their bullets met their mark.

"To be honest, I didn't appreciate you taking out so many of my soldiers." Caitlyn's voice reached her ears as her party simultaneously turned around in surprise at the sound of those words. Fiora's eyes found Caitlyn standing behind her in a modified Piltover military officer's uniform, a slight look of annoyance on her face as she stared back at them. "I should have you shot for killing all of those men but at the same time, it was out of self defense. After all, it was us to blame for blindly pursuing you as the enemy."

"How…how are you here?" A look of disbelief appeared on the face of Lux, taking a step backwards apprehensively from what she believed had to be an illusion. "I thought you were all dead."

"I said it before," It was Shauna Vayne who responded, taking a step forward towards the Piltover sniper as she let out a breath of relief. "I arranged for a select few to be away from the Institute of War when the time came. The two of you weren't the only ones."

A subtle smile pulled at the corners of the Piltover officer's lips, gazing at the robed figure of the night hunter whom she had faced multiple times during her battles in the League. "Though I stand by my words that your methods are rather conniving and…outdated, I can't argue with your results."

The sound of men screaming filled their ears as they turned to see a set of Void Walkers jumping into the front lines, clawing wildly at the soldiers, their bullet rendered useless against the dark shroud of the creatures. Lux gestured to more forward, volunteering to assist the soldiers in their fight against the Void creatures until the voice of Caitlyn stopped her movements.

"Hold it! You've fought for long enough and we can't have you dying already." The Piltover commander took a step forward as a female soldier with long pink hair trailed behind her, holding a weapon that resembled a Hextech gunblade but was designed in a way that none of them had ever seen. "Besides, do you really think that Piltover has just been sitting quietly and dealing with the problems at home? The moment we heard about the creatures abilities, the Science Academy spent endless hours these past few days working on technology to combat them. This is the result…sergeant, do it."

"Right!" The female soldier sprinted forward, raising her weapon fire off multiple rounds, loud cracks filling the air accompanied by the flashing of the weapon's muzzle. Rather than deflecting off of the aura of the Void Walkers, the bullets penetrated through the haze to pierce the creature's flesh, sending cries of pain thorugh the air. With a quick leap into the air, the soldier performed a sideways flip to avoid an incoming attack from the creature's scythe, simultaneously firing a few final shots before changing her attack paradigm. Closing the gap the moment she landed, she delivered a quick upwards slash that effortlessly cut through the dark aura, streams of the creature's blood pouring to the ground as it fell moments later.

Fiora swallowed hard as she tried to keep her focus on maintaining consciousness. She found it slightly easier as she watched the soldier in the midst of battle, moving on to dispose of the other shadowy creatures with swift and efficient strikes that almost resembled those of her own. In a strange way, seeing the soldier fight reminded her of what she used to be, discarding fear and turning off her emotions on cue to do what was needed.

"Though not widely available, the newly developed Nirvana gunblades are highly effective against these creatures, utilizing the working remnants of the Crystalis to generate light magic from within the weapon." A sense of pride was heard behind Caitlyn's voice as she explained the phenomenon taking place in front of them, a satisfied look appearing on her face as she observed the field testing of the weapon in person. "Sergeant Zidele informed us of everything your crew told him, and after corroborating with Defense Minister Driska in Demacia, we came to the same conclusion and found this place. I don't expect forgiveness but the least we can support you in this-"

A thunderous roar filled the air as a set of massive black wings spread out from the spiraling portal. A black dragon-like creature emerged to reveal a set of three monstrous heads, each of which were covered with a skeletal armor that screamed of death. As its body cleared from the portal, its second roar was accompanied by bursts of black flames that flew towards the ground, engulfing both humans and Void creatures as screams of pain filled the air. The Piltover soldiers shifted their focus immediately, their guns now aimed at the Void dragon as they emptied their magazines. Though it was not hard to hit the target, the sheer size of the creature made their damage seem like they were trying to kill an elephant by firing grains of sand.

Fiora clenched her teeth together as she watched the devastation caused by the massive dragon's attacks. She knew of one way that would have easily taken out the creature, but knew she didn't have the means of using it. _In the state I'm in now…if I tried to summon Kairos, the strain will kill me before I can even launch the first attack._ It was a horrifying thought that clenched at her heart, causing every beat to feel increasingly painful against the wall of her chest. The wails of countless soldiers from both her home country and Piltover continued to echo through the air, their bodies lit with an evil flame as they dashed aimlessly around the battlefield. _Why is it that this always happens? Every time it feels like I can finally let myself relax again, the tides of battle change and people around me keep dying…and I can't do a damn thing about it._

Lux watched her friend clench her stomach with both hands, her heart dropping at the sight of her in this state. She blamed herself for contributing to her sudden emotional instability; being one of the people in the past that always looked up to her friend as emotionally impenetrable, and coming to expect that from her regardless of the circumstance. _I want to help her…not just her, but all of the people who came here to save us. After everything that people have done to save me…I want, just this once, to return the favor_. She looked around in a frenzy, a look of fearful concern on her face as she tried to come up with something…anything that may help.

_"Come here."_ It was soft but definitely audible, a calm whisper that went through the mind of the blonde mage. She looked around for the source of those words but could find none. In the process of searching for the origin of the voice that sounded so familiar, yet impossible at the same time, she came to the startling conclusion that no one besides her heard it. _"Luxanna…there's not much time. If you want to stop this, come to where I am."_

"Ashram?" Lux hadn't realized that she had said that name aloud until the curious gaze of Ezreal caught her attention, her mind registering the lost look on his face that could only have come from her inappropriate outburst. She looked up as an explosion rang through the skies, a nearby Piltover hovercaft bursting into flames to crash moments later into the side of the tallest peak of the Archvile Edge. No matter what they tried, none of them had enough firepower to stop the three-headed dragon. As she stared into dead looking eyes of the middle head, partly obscured by its skeletal helm, she saw the face of doom. There was no hope past it, not unless…

Lux took off on a sprint in the opposite direction, closing her eyes for a moment to avoid looking back at the glares of her companion who might mistake her intentions for cowardice. At the rate things were going, the blonde knew that everyone she cared about would die: Ezreal, Fiora, her brother, and all of those soldiers that she had trained alongside during her time in the military. All of them would burn under the inextinguishable flames, seemingy burning the souls of those that it touches until nothing was left but lifeless charred remains. She ran through the darkened forest, generating a small bolt of light on the palm of her hand to light the path, stumbling to avoid the elevated roots that seemed all too intent on tripping her. The trees and undergrowth seemed to stretch on forever as she thought of how slim the odds of this coming to fruition were. Even still, she knew it was her only choice; because no matter how much she wanted to be the one to save everyone from harm's way this time, there was nothing she could do in her current state. So she did the one thing that she could think of…the one thing that she had always told herself to believe in. _I'll take a leap of faith! The only alternative is to do nothing, which is what I've been doing all along. I won't allow it…not this time!_

After passing through the endless tunnel of trees and shrubs, she emerged in the clearing, letting out a gasp as she found the area illuminated by a blue light that blinded her vision. Shielding her eyes, Lux slowly took a few steps towards the source of the glow, finding it to be a crescent shaped blue crystal that was embedded in the right arm of Ashram's limp body. "Ashram…what is this?"

_"Luxanna, you and I are alike. You light can break through even the darkest of shadows and show others the path."_

"Sir Ashram? How are you-" Her voice was weak and trembling, her senses contradicting every piece of logic her higher thought functions told her was within the realm of possibility. The conscious part of her mind wanted to turn back, but the subtle part that made up her instinct pulled her forward, certain that something would come of this.

Her instinct won out.

The moment she stepped within a few feet of Ashram's corpse, a massive rune circle appeared under her feet, the edges wrapping upwards into the sky to bathe her in a warm light that felt ancient…and very powerful. Countless specks of light rose from the ground, spiraling around her before converging a few feet in front of her as a loud howl echoed through the air. As she shielded her eyes, looking around for the source of the animalistic cry, the bright light in front of her dimmed to reveal the answer she had been seeking. A high pitch scream of fear escaped the blonde's lips as she stumbled backwards, falling to land on her back as a sharp pain shot up her spine from her buttocks. Shuffling her feet against the ground, she instinctively pushed herself back from the massive armored wolf, the scars of its previous battle nowhere to be seen as it stared intently at her with ferocious eyes that seemed harmless at the same time.

_"The powers of Fenrir are now yours to control. When all seems lost, summon it and it will guard your light safely."_

* * *

Large explosions filled the air as countless rockets flew forward from the Piltover warships, engulfing the Void dragon in flames that seemed to do nothing more than irritate it. One swoop of its mighty wings was all it took to send the hovering ships off course, spinning wildly in the air before crashing to the ground below. Magic spells flew from the ground below, only accomplishing to attract its attention towards the ground forces. Garen Crownguard's face turned into one of horror as one of the dragon's heads turned towards him, a ball of black flames building up at the back of its throat on the verge of bursting forward. As he turned to run, a gleam of light caught his attention, stopping to watch as a barrage of white arrows met its mark, the force of the impact sending the dragon's head staggering backwards as dark flames flew wildly into the air.

A satisfied look appeared on Vayne's face at the sight of her Starfall attack connecting, only for it to shift into an irritated scowl as the smoke cleared to reveal only the most superficial of wounds on the creature. As the other heads of the dragon shifted in her direction, determined to take out the source of that attack, a bolt of energy flew forward, expanding upon contact with the neck of one of the dragon's heads into three large crescents that ate away at the thick carapace.

"Hah, take that!" Ezreal yelled out proudly, his hand held firmly into the air in a stance of victory until the next sight caused his heart to drop. Unlike the last time he used this technique, the Void dragon's hide was not breaking up nearly as fast, an aura of black energy appearing around its body to actually deflect his technique. With nothing more than a swift swing of its neck, the explorer's attack was flung harmlessly into the distance.

_It's no use! Our attacks aren't strong enough to stop something like that._ Fiora's hands found the cold ground underneath her, using it as a brace to force herself onto her feet. Her legs trembled and threatened to give out from underneath her as she thought of what had to be done. She clenched her hands into a fist as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her, countless soldiers dying to a single creature that is likely just one of many within the Void. _Yet…they try…even if it means nothing in the face of an overwhelming enemy…they keep trying._ She clenched her jaw tightly, pain beginning to well up in the muscles along the side of her head as she realized just how _useless_ she was right now. The soldiers in front of her didn't even know who she was, yet they came to her aid. The realization of just how easily she was giving up after everything that she had been through disgusted her. _If it means I have to forfeit my life…at least I'll do it willingly. Reginald…I may not be able to make good on my promise to protect them…I may not be able to carry out your legacy. But at least…I'll die trying!_

Placing the tip of the fingers on her left hand against the smooth surface of the green crystal, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the unbearable pain. She took a deep breath, knowing that it could potentially be her last as she prepared to unleash the power of the ancient dragon. The sound of a loud howl echoing through the air caused her eyes to shoot open, her gaze darting into the sky towards the origin of the familiar sound. A choking gasp came from her throat as her eyes found the form of Ashram's Aesir, only its occupant was the last person she had expected to see.

* * *

Long strands of messy blonde hair flowed behind her as the wind pelted harshly against the face of Luxanna Crownguard, her hand held tightly on the mane of the Aesir wolf as it marched through the air, carrying her into the heart of battle. A field of black flames raged through the sky as the Void dragon took notice of her arrival, realizing that she was its greatest threat by a longshot.

"Fenrir!" Her voice was firm the moment she saw the oncoming flames, a ferocious roar filling the air as the force of the wolf's howl halted the spread of the flames, its edges driven back as though it had hit a a dead end. Casting a set of Lucent Singularity spells forward that detonated upon contact with the black flames, she carved open a pathway through the flames, her light magic effortlessly parting the darkness of the magical flames.

As Lux's battle partner closed the distance between them and the three headed dragon, she found it strange that her mind wandered in that moment to her experiences horseback riding as a child. She had spent many summer days at the Crownguard ranch before she was sent off to the military, ironically fascinated with the prospect of riding a horse into battle for Demacia. To her, it felt like the stories passed down amongst generations of the Crownguard legacy were becoming a reality. It wasn't until that childhood fantasy of fighting for her country came true that she despised the idea of being used as a mindless dog, ordered to do the biddings of closed-minded old men who didn't deserve their positions. _Come on, Lux. Snap out of it and get it together; enough with the dreamy little girl act already. This is different, you're on the front lines this time!_

The moment they emerged on the other side of the flames, the dragon frantically rose higher into the atmosphere, putting distance between itself and its incoming opponent. It wasn't fast enough. Unlike the Void dragon, Fenrir's size did not hinder its agility, leaping forward as razor sharp teeth met flesh, the dark carapace easily crushed under the overwhelming strength of the Aesir's jaw.

"WAAAAHHH!" Lux screamed as she felt herself being thrown around like a ragdoll the moment the wolf's teeth latched onto the creature's flesh, the dragon's body swinging wildly as synchronized cries of pain escaped its mouths. The blonde held onto the wolf's long mane tightly, her heart racing with an intense dread welling up in her chest as she felt her whole body being flung wildly through the air. She felt as though every organ inside of her could somehow be thrown clean from her body as she endured the immense force of the creature's erratic movements. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block out the vertigo that struck her head like a sledgehammer. _I can't hold on much longer._

No sooner had these thoughts come to her mind than she felt the spinning around her stop, an eerie calm around her as she felt herself mounted on the back of the Aesir again. She opened her eyes to watch as streaks of energy extended from the wolf's paws, lacerating through the dragon's tail to amputate it from the rest of its body. In a moment of surrealism, feeling time slowing with every heartbeat in crystal clarity, Lux could only let out a confused utter before she felt her stomach rising to her throat. Her body was suddenly thrown into freefall as her battle partner clawed rapidly in the air to stop its descent, the black dragon's tail that previously held them in the sky now severed from the rest of its body.

Lux focused on the bloodcurdling roar of her opponent, using it as a pivot to hold back the heaves that were on the verge of erupting from the back of her throat. Manipulating the energy around itself, her Aesir stabilized itself enough for Lux to look up, watching as the dragon struggled through the air wildly. Streams of blood erupted profusely from the stump end where its tail had previously been, the beads of crimson fluid breaking apart in the air into a fine mist that rained on the ground below them. Cries of pain from the mouths of the large dragon turned into ones of anger as it twisted its body around to face her. As black flames began to appear in the mouths of the hydra, she switched her staff into its javelin form, holding it to her side as the large wolf carried her rapidly to counterattack.

For a moment, the blonde felt like she had turned into someone entirely different. Her heart pounded more rapidly with every step closer towards the massive black dragon, her thoughts focused on just how much this journey had changed everyone. _All those years in the military, there were always others…people that did the fighting while I stood at a safe distance. Now for the first time, I am not hiding…I am not running…not this time._

"Time to end this!" The moment the dragon's heads came into view, Lux wasted no time in burying two Divine Javelins into its exposed faces, black flames erupting wildly the moment her attacks connected. Taking advantage of the successful attacks, the large wolf dashed upwards past its falling opponent, stopping only after it had cleared its final head to deliver a Lunar Strike. Lux stared intently as her battle partner's attack went cleanly through the body of the black dragon, its flesh around the bright pillar dissolving into a fine crimson mist before being absorbed into the attack like a vortex.

What followed was an eerie silence, a sudden calmness overtaking the battle field as the destruction caused by the Void dragon ceased as quickly as it had begun. The blonde held her breath in expectation of another incoming attack that rivaled in strength to the black dragon. Only when the attack didn't come did she finally let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, she sat in disbelief as Fenrir descended towards the earth below, a nagging voice in the back of her head prodding at her over whether it was anything more than a dream. Gazing upon the Demacian soldiers below, whose eyes were glazed with amazement as they fixed on her descent, Lux realized why everything felt surreal, as though she was seeing through the eyes of another person. _Normally, I'd be in_ their _shoes right now, except this time…I'm not the one watching others put their lives on the line. _

Dust rose into the air the moment the wolf reached the ground, the sound of a thin layer of sand shuffling underneath its feet. Lux hummed softly as she leaped off of her Aesir, welcoming the sensation of the ground under her feet again the moment she landed with a soft thud. She reached forward and laid her hands gently on the wolf's head, running her fingertips gently through fur that felt far softer than the creature's appearance would suggest. "Thanks, buddy!"

A soft whimper escaped between the wolf's teeth as it inched slightly against her hand, causing the blonde to giggle a little on the inside at the thought of such a noise coming from the ferocious creature. It disappeared moments later, returning to its sealed crystal form that burrowed itself into her forearm. She paced rapidly through the dense treeline towards the Valley of the Magi, her every step a reflection of her exuberance until the adrenaline rush from her battle ran out and logical thinking came crashing into her mind like waves on jagged rocks. _What if…what will they think of what I had just done? I just killed that_ thing _by myself when their entire armies couldn't do anything about it._

Her steps slowed as the glow of the Void portal became brighter, a sign that she was nearing the edge of the arena. _People fear that which is stronger…what if they become scared of me? I hated being looked down upon and wanted to become stronger. But what if…what if being stronger is even worse?_ She swallowed hard, wanting to strangle these thoughts that caused dread to pulse through her chest. Pausing for a short period to recompose, Lux forced herself to take stiff, controlled steps past the edge of the treeline.

The moment she emerged into the arena, her heart sunk when she realized that her worst fears had come true- _All eyes are on me! They think I'm a freak…they're scar-._ She never had the chance to finish her thoughts before the sound of hands clapping reached her ears. A solitary set of hands clapping from an unseen person echoed thorugh the airs before another set followed suit. Others joined in the celebratory cheer that spread like wildfire amongst the Demacian and Piltover soldiers. Even as her name was being spread through the open field, she held a look of confusion, unprepared for this reaction.

A subtle smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she let out a breath that had been held for what seemed like an eternity. A feeling of relief settled in, lifting the veil of sadness that had burdened her since her unwelcomed removal from Demacia. The moment she laid eyes on her brother, however, all of the joy she felt became washed away into an unforgiving sea. Even as the soldiers around him chanted the name of Demacia in celebration, Garen's face was held in a stoic mask, staring at her with a shadowed gaze that was unmistakable. _After everything that's happened, you still won't acknowledge me. I wanted to believe that somewhere, something would change that…but if it exists, I haven't found it yet. That's fine, at one point that bothered me but not now, not when.._. She shifted her attention towards Fiora, finding her kneeled with her body propped up by arms that were struggling to maintain their ground.

Purple strands of hair plastered to the duelist's face with the moist dirt from the forest, faint shadows of blood staining her shirt as she breathed heavily. Parts of her pants were torn, revealing flesh caked over with streaks of dried blood. The moment she heard the approach of footsteps getting louder, she turned her head slightly, revealing cheeks that looked pale and devoid of life.

If Lux hadn't known better, she would have been scared of the kneeled figure in front of her, who looked more like a vengeful apparition than a human. A part of her wondered if this was to be her own fate in a few hours, the price of using a power not meant for mankind. She laid her hand gently on her friend's shoulders, feeling muscles tense up like knots beneath her fingertips as she felt the shoulder jerk from her grasp.

Fiora couldn't consciously explain why she withdrew herself from the blonde's grasp. Lux had reached out to her more than once, and each time she simply brushed aside the latter's attempts at getting her to open up. _It was always like this, always the lone wolf…it's hardwired into my very nature. But this time, there's more to it…_ The blonde's clasp on her shoulder felt far too similar to that of the person who sacrificed himself to save her. Even in her weakened state, she had seen enough to know that she should have been proud and supportive just like everyone around her. Instead, all she could do was struggle with herself, memories choking her to leave her a broken, useless shell filled only with despair. _I'm the most selfish person I know. Everyone is fighting to protect each other and here I am: weak, useless…unable to forgive myself. My one and only friend for years, and I can't even muster up enough support to be worth a damn._

"Fiorie…are you…you're going to be okay now." The blonde's voice was smooth and calming, a stark contrast to her own psyche. Even as she heard the comforting tone, Fiora knew the truth- _No…I'm not okay. I'm broken, and just like before, no matter how much time passes, I can't let go because…it's my fault._

"Lux…you've become strong. You stood by me and protected everyone when all I could do was wallow in self-pity. I-" Her voice croaked as she strained to speak in something louder than a dry whisper. She forced herself to her feet, a dizziness rushing to her head like flood gates opening as she stood. Lacking the ability to fight against the looming vertigo, she simply chose to ignore it. Only one thing held true at this point and it was a conclusion that didn't require any effort for her to arrive at. "I don't deserve your friendship."

* * *

**A/N: In response to the review of the inconsistency in my story, hope this chapter clears things up. I kind of purposely held off explaining Caitlyn's situation until now because I wanted to give this chapter at least some happiness. So far, the party has been all alone in a quest that seems hopeless. Now, for the first time, they're not alone and that maybe things are going in a somewhat happier direction. Anyways, leave reviews.**


	29. Unseen Adversaries

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Been away for a while. Sparky792, it wasn't so much the gunblade itself, but rather the person I had hinted at as the one wielding it. As for Shen and Talon, the story's main characters are Fiora and Lux, and as such I focus mostly on them. That doesn't mean they won't be involved, but the focus won't be on them. Anyways, enjoy and leave feedback.**

* * *

_Even though the battle was won, our journey was far from over. Deep in my heart, fear and uncertainty glinted like a razor. The future was grim and none of us knew if anything we did would even make a difference. Sir Ashram was right…all I could do was light the path and hope it led us to where we needed to be. But with every turn on our journey, I had to wonder…would my light be strong enough to stop the darkness from consuming our hearts?_

_- Memoirs of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**The Archville Edge – Valley of the Magi**

Fiora woke up from a deep, dreamless state that she knew had to have been going on for a long period of time. Her muscles felt stiff as she shifted under the covers, turning to avoid the afternoon sun peering under the cracks of the canvas. She couldn't tell if it was the fatigue or the drugs they had pumped into her system through the transparent IV lines still attached to her hands, but she wasn't able to recall how it was that sleep had finally found her. Her hand found her temples, rubbing it hard as though she was trying to claw through the tangled web that was her current state of consciousness. A muffled droning reached her ears and only when her hearing finally cleared did she realize it was the incessant beeping of a cardiac monitor that she had been hooked up to. Her chest tightened at this realization, bringing back unpleasant memories to suffocate her into oblivion.

Shooting up to a seated position, she clawed at the wires that ran under her shirt, wincing slightly as she felt the sticky leads ripped off of her chest. Loud warning tones rang through the air from the monitor, only serving to further agitate her confused state. _Last time I saw one of these, my mother died. I'll be damned if let myself get strapped to this thing!_ She was in the process of ripping the IVs out from her left hand when the medical officer arrived wearing sky blue scrubs, stopping a few feet away from her cot to watch as blood oozed from where the catheters had been pulled.

"Woah, easy there. Just relax." His voice was calm and composed contrasting the feral look in her eyes. "You're safe here. We're just making sure you're getting better. Tell us how you're feeling."

She found it impossible to do what she had been asked. No matter how hard she tried, the muscles in her neck refused to obey her conscious commands, producing only a whimper as her words were caught in her throat before they could make it past. She looked around to find herself surrounded by numerous other injured men and women who wore armor and garbs that bore the symbol of Demacia, splashes of blood staining the cots they rested on. The memories of the events leading up to here came flooding back: the sensation of being carried by Lux and a medical officer into a clearing that had been transformed into a base…being put under while she was too physically and emotionally weak to resist. Along with the memories came the all too familiar grief of the day before that was threatening to bury her into inescapable depths.

Fiora fought the impulse to get up and run, knowing that any efforts to do so would only serve to ensue chaos to the soldiers around her and earn her another injection to throw her back into an unconscious oblivion. A part of her wondered if that was such a bad outcome, to force herself back into her drug-induced, dreamless sleep that was her only salvation from the memories that wouldn't leave. Instead, she sat there silently, allowing the medical staff to do what they wanted, pulling at her limbs to move her back onto the bed. A satisfied look appeared on the doctor's face as she acquiesced to their manipulation, nodding his head slightly before speaking.

"Well, you moved well so we know that at least you don't have any gross neurological trauma. Most of your wounds have healed up nicely, if not miraculously considering the short time that's passed. We couldn't assess your right hand for injuries because that armor you have on over it couldn't be removed no matter what we did." He took a few steps closer before hesitantly putting a finger over her eyelid to pull it up with a cold, moist sensation on her forehead, before shining a light into each of her eyes.

"Pupils reactive bilaterally, pulse regular. Overall, your vitals look stable and mana signatures look good." Fiora shrugged off the doctor's words, remaining silent as she kept her thoughts focused on something she had no desire to discuss with a stranger. It only took her a moment of analyzing the concerned expression on his face to realize that perhaps he was already aware of it. She knew that with this many injured soldiers, they had no reason to force her back to bed if she was truly healthy. "Medically you're stable, but based on what I've been told, I'm more worried about your psychological state."

_Damn you, Lux. _

"Ideally, we'd like to have you evaluated but seeing as how we're in the middle of a catastrophe, I'll leave the decision to you and your colleagues." The instinctive part of her mind wanted to leap back out of bed the moment his words reached her conscious mind. Instead, she remained motionless on the cot, her limbs snared by a part of her fatigued subconscious that wanted nothing more than for her body to waste away from disuse. After a few moments, the doctor took her silence for compliance, turning to tend to some of the other patients around her who had far more critical injuries.

An uncertain amount of time passed before she moved again, turning her head to the sound of a screaming knight being brought in; the exposed parts of his body covered in wounds as blood oozed down his previously immaculate armor. Drowning the sounds out, she curled up, bringing her knees to her chest before pressing her chin against them. She didn't know how long she remained in that position, her eyes staring blankly at no particular place in the distance. It wasn't until Lux and Talon were standing just inches from her before she finally looked up to gaze upon worried expressions on their faces.

"Fiorie?" Lux finally said after a long moment of silence. It pained her to see her friend this way, lying there weak and vulnerable. It was hard for her to accept that the person who valiantly defeated Relivash and his Aesir the day before was the same person now curled up helplessly in front of her.

"Fiora…listen, I'm sorry. You did everything you could…and you're right, I wasn't there. I should have been…please…" It was Talon's turn to speak, his voice unnaturally quiet and polite. She didn't now what was the point of his words other than to expedite the return of memories she was trying to suffocate from her consciousness.

Pushing purple bangs from her knees, she raised her head slightly to focus her gaze on them, keeping the rest of her body curled up. "What do you want?" Her voice was unnaturally hoarse, causing the Noxian to flinch at the sound of it.

"Fiorie…we need you…we need you back, all of us do!" Lux answered sheepishly, her heart beating rapidly as she desperately tried to keep herself from shaking with every word she spoke.

"No you don't!" She snapped angrily, causing the other patients around her to flinch in surprise. "No one does… You're better off without me. I can't protect anything…if I could then…then he'd still be alive."

Those words were the last straw for Lux as she turned to face away, walking away slowly to avoid revealing her sadness and distress that had taken a hold of every corner of her mind. Talon's fingers curled into a tight fist, the skin above his knuckles white from the tension in his hand. He remained cemented to the ground where he stood, watching the emptiness on Fiora's face.

"Why are you still here?" She wanted nothing more than to be left alone. She would have been satisfied if she was allowed to remain like this, devoid of human contact for the rest of her life, were it not for the nightmares that would forever haunt her sleep.

"Because someone has to be." Talon's voice was now more firm and unforgiving than before. Those words only served to anger her, making her want nothing more than to attack him where he stood. "Look, I never thought I'd say this about you of all people…but he was someone special to you, wasn't he?"

The muscles on her forehead twitched as those words registered in her mind, causing her to clench her jaw tightly. _Why the fuck are you still here? Is there a reason why you're trying to remind me of something I've been trying so hard to suppress?_ She shifted her legs from her chest, raising her head to gaze at him with icy blue eyes that looked poised to strike.

"I can tell. You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you…he's changed you." Talon knew that he was stepping on thin ice. Someone like her wasn't going to recover from something like this with soft reassurance like Lux was hoping. She would need to be pushed forcefully in the right direction, but only a fine line existed between moving in the right direction and being driven to insanity. "I heard what happened. He saved your life because he knew you would come through, because you had a reason to keep living. You showed that even someone who had fallen as low as me had a reason to live so why are you lying here as though _you_ have none? Do you think he would have wanted you to live this way?"

Fiora gripped her fingers together, the sound of metal shifting from under her sheets as she formed a fist with her armored hand. She wanted to scream at him to stop. _Why can't you just leave me alone?_

"War is taking place and people are dying on the other side of this tent whether you're in it or not. He saved you because he believed you could save lives." Talon held his fist up in front of his face, staring off past the duelist as he spoke. "If he really was someone special to you, then come back to us and fulfill his hopes. Don't just give up because if you do, his death would have be in vain…and along with it, everything that all of us have done."

"Enough!" She screamed suddenly, as though the thin wire that held her sanity together had suddenly snapped. "Fulfill his hopes? I'm…I'm the reason he's dead. He tried…he tried so hard to stop me from going through with it and I didn't listen."

"No you're not!" Talon's voice rose as he swung his arm outwards, attracting the unwelcoming attention of nearby Demacian soldiers whose facial expressions burned with hostility towards the Noxian assassin. "He died because he wanted to believe in you, that you could do what he could not. You weren't responsible for what happened so don't ever think as such."

"Why…why do you even care?" Her voice suddenly softened to a whisper, the rage in her voice just moments ago vanishing as unexpectedly as it came. "Giving you purpose? What a load of crap! I genuinely despised you most of the time. So why are you trying so hard to save this selfish, broken girl in front of you?"

Talon's muscles stiffened the moment he processed that question. It wasn't that he didn't know how to answer it, but rather that the answer was a taboo he never wanted to discuss. "Because…because I know the burden of blaming yourself for the death of someone close to you. The first person I ever killed wasn't a target…it was…my best friend."

Fiora flinched at the answer, looking away in disgust as she held a scowl on her face. _I knew you were scum, but this?_ Throwing the sheets off of her body, she shot up to a seated position, instinctively wanting to leave as she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Her only reason for not giving into her impulse was a question that bothered her- "Why are you telling me these horrible things?"

"Because I know what it's like…more than you can imagine. The regret…it takes control and you live with it the rest of your life. I know you…You'll never stop thinking about it. But you can't let it control your life. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you didn't do." His voice gradually became softer as he spoke, partly because of his surroundings. He knew he was not welcomed here and was surrounded by people who wouldn't hesitate to kill him the moment he showed any hostility towards a Demacian. "Death is hard on all of us, but how you live is up to you. If you keep yourself from moving on, you'll never find anything better to live for in life. You'll be lost…just like I was all these years."

Talon's words made something inside of her snap, the tears that she had been holding back came forth like the opening of floodgates. She felt them flowing down her cheeks and onto her legs, letting go of her inhibitions to allow the part of her she had always kept hidden to manifest. She allowed the tears to come, using it as an outlet as choking sobs that she no longer tried to hold back escaped her lips. _Reginald…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. If you can hear me…please forgive me._

She felt his hand tighten on her arm but made no attempts to free herself of his grasp. After all these years of putting up the tough and uncaring exterior, deep down, she was still the same fragile little girl. Even as her sobs continued, a part of her hated herself for being this weak, but knew that at the same time, the cold façade she had been used to was ill suited for handling the chaos of emotions raging inside of her. Grabbing a small cup that contained a pair of orange and white pills next to her bed, she stared at them for a moment before deciding to throw them into her mouth, uncertain of what purpose they served or whether it was even safe to take them. When the medical officer made no indications to stop her, she assumed they were okay and swallowed it dry, struggling a few times to force the sticky pills down the back of her throat. She didn't know how long she remained in this state, or when she drifted off into another oblivious state of unconsciousness.

* * *

_A nearby car honked loudly, causing Fiora's eyes to shoot towards its origin, finding the street gridlocked with cars that seemed forever fated to remain cemented in place. The incessant droning of car horns and occasional swearing echoed through the air as her gaze shot upwards, finding herself surrounded by unfamiliar skyscrapers that rose farther than she could see. She felt lost, a pandemonium of sorrow and confusion taking control of her thoughts until she felt something bumped against her shoulders. _

_The rapid jerking of her body jolted her out of her thoughts, twisting her head to find an unfamiliar woman wearing a black dress staring back with clear annoyance on her face as she walked off. A part of her felt livid at the audacity of someone to act with such unsightly manners towards someone of her status. "She should be taught to know her place-"_

_Her voice cut off the moment she reached over for her sword, finding that it was nowhere to be found. Catching a passing glimpse of her own reflection on a nearby window, her heart sunk the moment she realized her normal outfit was gone, replaced by a light blue collar shirt neatly worn under a black blazer and dark skirt that rose to her mid thighs. Staring carefully at the reflection in the window, she almost didn't recognize herself, seeing her face gaze back at her, only her outfit was unlike anything she had ever seen before. _

_"What the-"_

_Her words never finished leaving her lips as an explosion echoed through the air. The sound of screams followed as her eyes darted around rapidly to look for the source of the chaos. The sound of a second explosion came minutes later as she ran forward, turning the corner before momentarily shielding her eyes from the brilliant streaks of the early morning sun making its presence known. A gasp escaped her lips the moment her eyes adjusted, watching as plumes of smoke rose from a pair of nearby skyscrapers that towered above the others. An ominous feeling overwhelmed her as she stood motionlessly; a feeling threatening to bury her under its weight. Shivers ran along her spine as her ears focused on the chaos around her, people running past her in a panic, their screams of fear and anguish almost fitting of an apocalypse._

* * *

When Fiora woke up again, she rubbed her face, feeling sensitive streaks of chapped skin where tears had flowed earlier. Looking around her, she found that it was night time again outside and the only sources of light illuminating those around her were the occasional dull lamps that functioned better at attracting mosquitos than providing adequate lighting. She couldn't tell how long she had been out for, or whether it was even still the same day as the last time she had been awake. The pills had done their jobs, putting her into a deep, prolonged sleep that even her nightmares couldn't bring her out of, ridding her of the fatigue that plagued her body. The effects they had on her mind, however, frightened her, throwing her into a state where she didn't know where she was anymore, and dreams became difficult to discern from reality. No matter the effects they had, however, they did nothing to hold back the flood of emotions that broke through the moment conscious thought returned to her.

The memory of the moment that Reginald Ashram died played out repeatedly in her head, forcing all other thoughts including physiological needs out of her mind. It wasn't until she stood up that her body betrayed her, her stomach growling loudly as a harsh reminder that she hadn't eaten in well over a day. Emerging from the medical tent, she looked around to find that numerous others had been laid out, banners displaying the emblem of Demacia and Piltover dispersed throughout the camp site. She didn't know where she was going, but began to wander past the numerous tents hoping to somehow find food to relieve the hunger pain in her stomach.

"Fiorie!" Lux's voice was weak by the time it reached her, causing her to turn to see the blonde sprinting towards her from a distance. It wasn't until she was just a few feet away that Fiora noticed a relieved smile on her face. Her Celestia glowed brightly, illuminating the area around them as the blonde leaned forward to examine her friend. "You look a little better."

Fiora snorted at the comment, opening her mouth to comment only for a cracked whisper to escape her lips before turning into a series of dry, hoarse coughs. _Damn it…I can't even remember the last time I drank anything either!_ She made no efforts to object as Lux took her to the other side of the encampment, bringing her food that she didn't attempt to even try and identify before scoffing it down. In between bites, she caught bits and pieces of information over what had happened the past day that she had been unconscious, learning that the combind military forces had formed a perimeter around the portal. Summoners that were not within the Institute of War at the time were had been brought in, focusing their magic around the clock to limit the number of the creatures capable of crossing over from the Void. Though they had managed to prevent any more Voidspawn from escaping and running rampant in Valoran, the armies were locked in a nonstop war against the continuous swarm of creatures passing through the portal. A tense silence followed after she had finished, her eyes staring into the pillar of spiraling energy on the other side of the forest.

"Fiorie," Lux's voice was soft as she broke the suffocating silence between them. "I'm really sorry about what happened…but we need you. People are dying and we can't do this without you."

Lowering her gaze, Fiora focused her attention on the bowl in front of her. _It's always like this…my life…empty. Everyone who gets close to me end up dead…fleeting parts of my life that disappear as quickly as they appeared_. Curling the fingers of her armored hand into a fist, she closed her eyes tightly while shaking her head. "You're better off without me. I…I can't do anything…except put everyone in danger."

"How many times do I have to say it? That was not your fault! You always blame yourself for things you had no control over. I-" Her words were cut short as a loud explosion echoed through the air, the ground underneath them suddenly trembling. Countless screams of soldiers filled the nighttime air of the Archvile Edge as they turned to find the source of the disturbance. "What the-"

Their gazes shot instinctively to the Void portal, finding to their horror that a gargantuan creature had appeared, towering above even the level of the stretch of forest. The silhouette of numerous armored spines being thrown wildly through the air was imposed on the brightly glowing portal. The only thing that terrified Fiora more than its sheer size and hideous appearance was the cloud of Voidspawn that seemed to split from its very essence, expanding outwards before diving to assault the ground forces on the other side of the treeline.

"No! At this rate…we'll be overrun." Lux took one final glance back towards the duelist before closing her eyes, her fingers closed tightly around Celestia to reveal a tremor appearing in her arms. "I'm sorry…but I don't want to see any more harm come to my fellow soldiers. They're going to die…and if you can't fight then stay here. I don't want to see you hurt either."

A chill ran up her spine as she watched Lux run towards the battlefield, disappearing into the treeline of the forest without hesitation. Fiora gritted her teeth together, clenching her fist tightly as she battled her own thoughts within her head. _You're pathetic, Laurent. Look how the tables have turned. Aren't you the one who's supposed to protect everyone? Why is it that the roles have reversed and Lux is the one protecting you?_

"Shut up!" She growled, trying to suffocate the thoughts that plagued her conscience. She felt her muscles tense as a second round of pained cries filled the air, feeling her heart drop to her stomach the moment the soldier's anguish became painfully apparent. _You want to stop this, don't you? Or are you okay with standing around while everyone dies? Is that what you really want? Or maybe you'd feel absolved that way?_

"Shut up, shut up!" She whispered angrily, shutting her eyes tightly as her hands went to her ears in a futile effort to drown out the voice of her conscience. _Look at yourself. You blame yourself for his death, yet you have no problems letting people die when you could change everything._

"I said, shut up!" Fiora screamed out, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her vessels as swung her hand out in anger, a high pitched metallic sound echoing through the air. Opening her eyes again, her heart raced as she saw shards of crystal dust flowing in the air around her, each speck shimmering brilliantly to produce its own source of light. "This is-"

A shock went thorugh her body the moment she looked down to find that her hand now gripped tightly onto Ragnarok, the blade spontaneously reformed in her palm. Once the initial surprise passed, she realized why she was able to summon it again. _Even if it was only for a moment, battling the demons within my mind pulled me away from the ridges of my mind that had been awashed with sadness. That's why it wouldn't form no matter how hard I tried; it wasn't the fatigue, but rather it was me…my despair dragging at every corner of my mind._

Raising her head again to focus her gaze upon the massive abomination that stood on the other side of the forest, Fiora sprinted forward, reaching the edge of the forest moments later. Cutting through the dense foliage of the heavily wooded forest, she felt her will to fight take over for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Though the thought of Ashram's death continued to linger, she felt a renewed sense of purpose taking over her, forcing aside all thoughts of hesitation. The feel of a blade in her hand triggered something that had been lost to her: the feeling of battle, simple and unscathed as all other concerns seemed to fade away. _Please, let me make it there on time._

* * *

Satisfaction passed through Talon as he felt the familiar sensation of steel passing through flesh, his armblade embedded into the face of a scorpion-like Voidspawn. Looking up to see its pincers diving towards him in a last ditch effort, he leapt into the air, his blade passing through the forehead of the creature in the process, to avoid the oncoming assault. Landing on the top of its falling limb as a foothold, he twisted his body the moment he caught the shadow of two smaller flying creatures resembling insects swooping down towards him. Lunging to the side to avoid green globs that came from the creatures' mouths, he simultaneously shifted his body as he flung a set of spinning blades upwards. Screeches of pain filled the air the moment his blades connected, embedding into the carapace of their torso. Mustering up his strength, the assassin pulled hard on the strings that connected to the blades, creating a wide circular swing as he forced the winged creatures to collide into the trunk of a nearby tree. He wasted no time to allow them to recover, delivering two quick slashes to behead them the moment they landed on the ground.

"Stay down!" He gritted his teeth as he pulled the projectiles from their chest, shaking off drops of a thick green substance with a quick flick of his wrists. He had been fighting for hours, called upon by Demacia to fight alongside them against the Voidspawn that had been appearing in increasing numbers with every passing hour. It was an odd feeling, fighting alongside people from a country he had carried out countless assassinations against in the past. Having allies in an open battlefield was not something he was used to. It took away from the stealth and pleasure that came with quick, efficient strikes from a hidden position. This, however, was an entirely different kind of battle; one he had no hope of winning against, given the overwhelming number of creatures that couldn't wait to maul his corpse the moment he fell. A dark shadow suddenly blotted out the light from the spiraling portal, causing him to watch in horror as a massive spine fell upon him.

"Light Binding!" Lux's words echoed through the air as bands of light energy surrounded the incoming spine, restricting its descent. Talon turned towards the origin of the voice, watching as a brightly glowing triangle formed in front of her the moment she appeared from the treeline. "Wave of the Trigram's Light!"

The assassin lunged away the moment the three spears of holy energy fired upwards at the massive claw, impaling it at the joint. A loud crash filled the air as the amputated limb struck the ground, the dirt below him rumbling to momentarily throw off his sense of balance. He turned his attention towards the massive behemoth as a deafening screech filled the air, noticing eyes of countless deformed faces now focused on him. "Lux, what the hell do we do about that thing? All I've been able to do is attack the small fries that keep popping out from its body."

"I don't know, nothing we've tried has done anything other than to get its attention!" Lux furrowed her brow as she stopped next to the assassin. She took a moment to carefully examine the creature, noting the countless faces embedded behind a web of an unknown pink substance. Their mouths and eyes looked distinct, some of them resembling other Voidspawn but with faces that seem empty and lifeless. "This thing…it's a hive!"

"Get down!"

They ducked on instinct the moment those words reached their ears, narrowly avoiding a second claw that swung over them. A barrage of white arrows passed over them moments later, connecting with the massive armored limb to produce a large explosion, breaking it off from the creature's main body. Vayne leapt from a tree moments later, landing a few feet away from them before focusing her gaze upon the towering behemoth. "You got any bright ideas?"

"I think…I know what it is." Lux said, confidence in her voice as this was her area of expertise in war. "During our fights in the League against Cho'gath and the other Voidspawn, don't you remember them being different from the other ones we've encountered thus far?"

"Yeah, he's one big ass mother-" Talon answered sarcastically, doubtful of how this will help.

"Not just that…they were intelligent!" She interrupted, a hint of annoyance with his flippant attitude. "I thought that might be something unique about them, and that the other creatures of the Void were mindless animals."

"Right…" Vayne raised an eyebrow as she spoke, crossing her arms under her chest as she continued to visually scout her surroundings for any indications of another attack.

"What if that's not really true?" Lux continued, taking a step forward to look up at the empty faces present on the surface of the skyscraper sized creature. "When we attacked the smaller ones that came from it, more of them focused on us, and eventually even that monster attacked. We don't know how Void creatures reproduce, so what if they are spawned like bees in a hive? All of these smaller creatures coming off of this…Hive Mother, we'll call it, have a collective consciousness."

"But this is the first time anything like this has appeared through the portal." Vayne objected, her gaze darting towards the blonde who appeared deep in thought.

"Right, but there hadn't been any need for something like this to appear." She nodded, placing a finger to her lower lip. "Before, they could slowly send waves of creatures thorugh the portal because no one had stopped it until we arrived. Even then, enough had gotten through to form an army to defend it unti..."

"Relivash." Talon answered, recalling the events of their previous fight.

"He forcibly took control of their army of creatures and sacrificed them for his own power." The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "With their numbers low, they've been trying to regain control over this territory…only the timely arrival of our friends from Demacia and Piltover stopped them. If you were desperate to retake dominion over this land, you'd want to bring as many forces over as possible at once…to overwhelm your opponent."

"And rather than send a few creatures at a time that would only cause chaos in a battlefield, they sent this…Hive Mother to create an organized assault. One consciousness, focusing all efforts on the greatest threats." Shauna Vayne drew her Ultima Weapon forward, pulling back the string to form a blue arrow of energy in position. "So if we take down that huge thing, the countless creatures that spawned from it will fall as well."

"That's great and all, but that still begs the question. How in the world do we take something like that down?" Talon screamed angrily, his muscles tense at the thought of having to fight a creature that made him feel like an ant juxtaposed to a giant.

No sooner had he finished those words than he noticed a barrage of green spheres forming on the body of the Hive Mother, launching forward moments later to converge on their position. His heart sunk as he contemplated how he could possibly avoid the attacks. As he tried to force his muscles under his control again, a purple barrier surrounded the three of them, the incoming attacks colliding with it before bursting into flames. He watched as Shen appeared in front of them, his blades glowing brilliantly in an aura of natural energy to maintain the barrier, searing flames passing by them harmlessly on the other side of his spell.

"Eat this!" Ezreal's voice echoed through the air as the flames died down, causing the others to turn as he appeared from the treeline to launch a set of white crescents from the amulet on his arm. "Last Breath."

His attack collided with the Hive Mother as its body began to dissolve, streams of blood oozing from the edge of his attack to run along the creature's surface. "Hah, in comes the hero to save the day." His voice was smug as he raised his arm into the air in victory. His celebration was cut short moments later, however, when swarms of the flying insects launched from the amorphous monster, converging on the explorer's attacks from the side.

"What the?" Ezreal looked in shock as his spell was being pushed away from the main creature, a shield of dark energy flowing from its minions to force it in another direction. His face turned into a scowl as the edge of his attack became freed of the massive behemoth, flying harmlessly into the distance.

The mouths on the surface of the Hive Mother opened in synchrony, spheres of green energy forming within them. "Oh shit!" Ezreal took a few steps backwards before breaking off on a full fledged sprint, turning his head momentarily to watch as countless beams of energy fired towards him. Closing his eyes, he accepted his fate, waiting for the moment that the attacks would reach him. He knew that it would be only a moment of pain before everything went dark. Only that moment of pain never came. In its stead, he felt himself being lifted off the ground, the back of his shirt tugged tightly that he felt himself choking for breath. He opened his eyes again as he felt the shockwave from an explosion on his back, throwing him forward as he saw himself falling to the ground.

"How did I-" Ezreal sat up, swinging his gaze around wildly to catch sight of Fiora landing on her feet a short distance from him. "Did you just-"

"Save it. If you have the energy to talk, then use it to keep yourself focused on the fight." Her answer was calm and direct, devoid of emotion as she stared at the towering monster in the distance. _What the hell are you?_

"Fiorie!" Lux sprinted forward, stopping as she reached within a few steps of the swordswoman. Examining her features, she realized that something had changed in the duelist's expression since she last saw her. Gone were the eyes bogged down by sorrow; and in its place, a cold, fierce look reminiscent of the person she had always known. "If we can stop that big _thing_, the smaller ones that spawned from it should fall."

Swinging her blade in front of her, Fiora clasped onto the hilt tightly with both hands, holding it across her face as a thin stream of white energy flowed along its sharp edge, untainted by the eerie glow of the purple pillar. Her eyelids twitched slightly as she narrowed them, watching as the towering creature turned its attention towards her. "Right! Let's go."


	30. Renewed Will

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I know it's been a month since my last update, but rest assured, I will finish this story. Thanks for the feedback. Reviews and comments are definitely appreciated. Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

_Bound is the One to a fate so cruel_

_Forced to submit yet forever to rule_

_Shackled by such indestructible chains_

_And in the end, broken by light's bane._

_-Sermons of the Prophet Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus, Ancient Atlas_

* * *

**The Archville Edge – Valley of the Magi**

Thick clouds peaked over the eastern mountain range, forming smokey plumes of an eerie purple as light from the large portal reflected off of their surfaces in the otherwise moonless sky. For a moment, a sense of tranquility filled the air, interrupted seconds later by the sounds of calamity. A massive claw swung into the ground, digging into the earth as cracks formed in the bedrock that gave way to the overwhelming strength of the attack. Fiora glided through the air, avoiding the attack before landing atop the implanted claw. Feeling an upward force pushing at her legs, she leapt off of the creature's limb while simultaneously rotating her body to deliver a quick slash through it with her Ragnarok. Loud shrieks echoed through the air as her attack instantly amputated the creature's limb; a piercing, demonic wail that sent chills to run along her shoulders.

A swarm of insect-like Voidspawns spawned from the main body of the Hive Mother the moment the heavy claw collapsed to the ground, converging to resemble a cloud of locusts hungering for revenge. Channeling energy under her feet to remain hovered in the air, she cast a fire spell with her free hand while simultaneously swinging her blade forward, casting an Aero Devastation spell from its tip. Screeches filled the air as her elemental attacks synergized, erupting into a field of flames that consumed the incoming swarm within its borders.

Countless trails of orange fell from the core of her attack as though gravity itself was pulling on it, each streak corresponding to the smaller Voidspawn caught in the attack. Dark spots appeared in the conflagaration, forcing her to lunge on instinct as the main creature's spines pierced through the flames. Narrowly dodging the armored limbs in rapid succession, she swung her blade at the closest one, meeting little resistance as her blade easily tore through the creature's carapace.

Streaks of white flew past the corner of her vision, her eyes darting to watch as Vayne's Starfall attack impaled the other two spines in her vicinity. Lunging forward, she caught a hold of the stump of the amputated limb, flinging herself onto its surface before taking off on a sprint towards its main body. She narrowed her eyes as she closed the gap between herself and the creature, noticing the kink caused by Ezreal's attack in the otherwise impenetrable armor comprised of the carapace of countless individual Voidspawn. _His attack had…_

Countless points of light came to Fiora's awareness to snap her out of her thoughts; a barrage of green orbs rushing rapidly towards her moments later. She let out a snort as she didn't need to wait to figure out what those were capable of, rushing aside on instinct to dodge the incoming attacks. It took her all of her effort to maneuver between the attacks that exploded behind her, cursing to herself with every twist of her body. _Damn it, why didn't you bother learning how to defend? There's no end to this!_ She growled angrily only to realize to her horror that the momentary distraction was all it took to lose track of the incoming projectiles, finding herself head-on with an incoming attack.

_Shit!_ She swung her blade on instinct, releasing a current of holy energy that crashed into the oncoming sphere. The following explosion succeeded in nullifying the attack, but also produced a shockwave far stronger than she had expected, causing her to stagger backwards. She twisted her body around as she descended, forcing herself into an upright stance moments before hitting the ground. Initially satisfied by the move, the feeling left the moment her gaze shot up to meet three additional Chaos Blitz spheres passing through the smoke, far too close for her to dodge. She could only let out a gasp as she braced herself for the indescribable pain that was to follow, bringing her arms to her head as a set of deafening cracks reached her ears. A burst of pain ran up her arm as she felt herself thrown backwards, the temperature around her rising, giving her the sensation of having been thrown into a pit of fire.

Fiora was afraid of opening her eyes to look at herself, feeling only a mild dull pain a heartbeat later that she suspected was because every nerve ending in her body had been destroyed by third degree burns. "What the-?" Shock ran along her spine as she saw her skin intact underneath charred clothing, the only visible injury a set of dark marks on the forearm that was directly hit by that last spell. She felt the searing flames coursing over her skin, only it caused her no pain. She was certain that the oncoming attacks connected and was dumbfounded over why the effects had been so mild. _Doesn't matter how, for the moment, the end result is what matters_.

Dashing forward through the flames, she emerged on the other side in time to see the approach of additional Chaos Blitz spells fired towards her. With a solid ground to move on, the duelist sprinted through the battlefield to evade attacks, finding to her horror that she was not making much progress to close the gap between herself and the base of the towering beast. _Damn it, there's no end to thi-_ A bright flash appeared at the corner of her vision, causing her gaze to shoot towards the appearance of four spears of light flying past her, impaling the Hive Mother at the origin of its attacks.

"We'll cover you," Lux's voice was confident as she ran next to her, contrasting the tone that she was used to hearing from the blonde during prior battles. The moment that the massive behemoth swung its tendrils towards them to counterattack, she unleashed her Divine Javelin attack without hesitation, impaling them before they came within striking distance.

A flurry of Voidspawn rose from the massive behemoth's shell; countless insect-like creatures spreading through the air to converge into a large swarm, rolling ominously towards them like a storm cloud. Feeling the ground shake underneath her feet, her eyes shot forward to catch sight of countless Void Walkers and scorpion-like Voidspawn approaching in a stampede. She bit her lower lip angrily, stopping her movements the moment she realized that at the current rate, her intent to focus on the Hive Mother would be suicide. "There's too many of them. It's not going to let us get close!"

"I know. It figured out our plan. They've stopped attacking everyone else and is focused on us." Lux let out a sigh, frustration setting in as she felt more restricted with every passing heartbeat. Her options were becoming limited and it won't be long before they would be completely surrounded by Voidspawn.

A struggled look appeared on Fiora's face; her eyelids narrowing as swirls of energy appeared, imposed over icy blue orbs. The flower-shaped crystal in her gauntlet began to glow as she contemplated summoning Kairos to put an end to this seemingly futile battle. _It's risky, but we're running low on choices here. This enemy…it gets stronger as we drag this battle on. Only…what happens if I end up like the other day, weakened to the point of helplessness?_

As these thoughts plagued her, filling every recess of her mind with hesitation, a katana flew from the sky to embed itself into the ground a few feet away from where she stood. She focused her gaze upon the blade, glinting with a purple aura that flowed along the edge of the blade. Her eyes shooting upwards, she watched as Shen leapt from a perched position atop a nearby tree. Placing his hands onto the hilt of the blade as he landed, streams of energy erupted from the blade to extend into the distance.

"Negation." Shen's voice was low as he focused his attention on channeling natural energy around him into the blades, his face held in a stern scowl under his mask. Screeches filled the air above them as the movements of the insect-like Voidspawn ceased, as though paralyzed by an unseen force before falling motionlessly. A wave of soft thuds against the ground like the pattering of rain drops in a storm reached their ears, followed by a strange silence broken only by the low roars of the Hive Mother trying desperately to escape its bindings.

"Now's our chance, let's finish this!" Fiora shot into the air, gliding in a collision course with the towering beast as energy flowed from her blade, creating a brilliant streak in her wake. She landed moments later on the vulnerable part of its body, previously exposed by Ezreal's attack, swinging her blade confidently in a downward stab into its flesh. Intensifying the amount of energy being channeled into her blade, she dragged her blade along its surface, effectively shaping her energy into a long spear from the tip of her blade that pierced through the Hive Mother. She felt very little resistance as she sprinted along the disgustingly moist and fleshy surface under her feet, her attack tearing through the chaos energy that held the creature together with relative ease. With one final swung of her blade, a bloodcurdling roar echoed through the night's sky as she felt the surface where she stood begin to tilt. Leaping off without hesitation, the swordswoman watched as its blood flowed profusely from the wound she had inflicted. Countless Demacian and Piltover soldiers took off on a sprint the moment they determined the direction of the creature's fall, escaping the weight of the collapsing creature that would have buried them instantly. A loud crash resounded through the air, the ground below trembling violently moments later, followed by an absolute silence as every one held their breath in anticipation.

Slowly, but surely, the sounds of cheers began to fill the air as Fiora slowly descended to the ground, her heart beating rapidly as countless Demacian swords were raised to the skies in celebration. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized that the chants of Demacia and Piltover turned into another name- her own. Her eyes darted around as the name Laurent echoed through the air before it turned silent, save for the sound of metal shifting as the soldiers around the battle field united into a kneel. The moment her feet touched the ground, the soldiers of Demacia and Piltover alike lowered their heads in a bow of honor.

"I…I-" Fiora found herself dumbfounded to the scene around her, never once expecting such praise from anyone, much less the united armies of two nations. For as long as she could remember, she had done everything in her power to prove herself as a gifted fighter, but for all the wrong reasons. She never expected that it would be when she had given up the selfish desire to do so that she would achieve what she had wanted for so long. "Thank you…for all your help."

With a quick swing of her arm, she dispersed her blade as a warm calming sensation reached her chest, a strange sensation that she never even thought possible just hours ago. The burdens of hesitation and doubt felt lifted from her heart. Closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief as for the first time, she felt like she had a hold over the life that had previously been an endless path of destruction, spiraling out of control from one fight to the next. This time, it actually meant something…a_ll of these people…we've done it…we've managed to protect them. _ A soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she closed her free hand into a gentle fist, holding it softly over her chest to feel the sensation of her heart beating against back of her fingers.

Her eyes shot open the instant that she felt a pair of arms wrapped over her shoulders, her heart jumping for a moment as she felt the weight of a person carried on her shoulders. Shifting her eyes slightly, she watched as long strands of smooth blonde hair tinted a light shade of purple by the nearby portal drapped on her shoulder. Loosening her hold moments later, the warm blue eyes of Lux met hers with a beaming smile on her face.

"You did it!" The lady of luminosity's voice was soft as she spoke, examining the features on Fiora's face. One look was all it took for her to realize just how much the other needed this. _She looks…better!_ In the past, even though Lux had always looked up to her as a strong and protective figure in her life, there were always times where she worried about her as well._ Before, no matter how much she tried to hide it, the pain was always there…in her eyes. But now…she looks genuinely at peace._

"No, we all did." Shifting her eyes around as the celebratory cheers of nearby soldiers continued to roar through the air, she spied the approach of the others that had joined her on this quest. Though a tinge of sadness reached her at the thought that the one person who had been with her since the beginning was not amongst them, she felt a sense of hope that perhaps death isn't the only certainty around her. _We can do it…maybe there is hope…I have to believe that._ Even as these thoughts flooded the corridors of her mind, she couldn't relax; this was only the beginning of the war.

* * *

"Captain Isengard reporting in!" A man displaying the emblem of Demacia on his chest plate spoke as he entered the tent being used as the command outpost, kneeling with his right leg flexed forward while simultaneously bringing his chin close to his knee.

Turning to face him, Fiora felt slightly irritated that the ones who had called the meeting and were responsible for their countries military campaigns were the same people currently missing rom the room. She slid a slender hand along her face, burying the top of her face within the fingers of her left hand as she rubbed her temples to relieve the headache that began to latch onto her. Uncovering her eyes again, she stared at the soldier still maintaining his bowed position as though a dog waiting for its master to call to it. _Why are we here…and why are you still on your knees?_ Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose before shifting her gaze over towards Lux, who had her head lightly rested on Ezreal's shoulders. A subtle smirk appeared on the corners of her lips the moment she caught sight of this innocent but unexpected gesture of affection.

She felt conflicted over how to react, a mix of indifference, satisfaction, and jealousy pulling at her in an internal struggle for dominance. _Relationships, love…things I had never longed for because they weren't worth the pain. I shouldn't care. Even if for a short time, I allowed myself to give into those desires that I had kept buried for all these years…I…_ She bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep herself grounded as that moment of weakness caused memories of what she had lost to come flooding back mercilessly. She fought to take a deep breath over the pain that was beginning to well up in her chest, stifling the panic that was trying to make itself known in the form of heaves at the back of her throat. _Get it together, Laurent. First guy you let yourself get close to and you're moping like a lovesick puppy. What's wrong with you?_

If she had manifested physical signs of sadness on her face, Lux missed it because moment the blonde realized that her own action hadn't gone unnoticed, her cheeks began to flush bright red in embarrassment. Pushing strands of smooth blonde hair off of the explorer's shoulder, her eyes darted around the room, looking for evidence of anyone else having taken notice of her. Letting out a subtle breath of relief, she quickly got up from her position that had felt a little too comfortable to address the bowed soldier.

"At ease, Captain." A subtle, but noticeable unease was heard in her voice as she spoke, hoping to draw attention away from a sensitive topic. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about the person of interest, but rather she hadn't figured out how to interpret this relationship, this…whatever it has become. Prior to being sent to the military academy, she had lived a life sheltered under the shroud of the Crownguard family. Even after she was forcefully inducted into the Demacian army, she was constantly under the alienating but protective watch of her brother. She could only imagine the outrage he would hold against her, had he become aware of her desire to pursue a love interest in the midst of this catastrophe. _Is this how it will always be? First my parents and then my brother…am I forever to be loathed because I don't want to live my life as an obedient mutt of the military? To be be forever the black sheep that mars the otherwise _impeccable_ Crownguard legacy?_

No sooner had the Demacian captain stood up than drapes that made up the opening of the pavilion draw aside, flooding the interior with the rays of the morning sun peeking thorugh the edges of the nearby mountain ranges. The silhouette of the heavily armored Garen Crownguard stood in its threshold, causing Lux to tense up at just how _convenient_ it was for him to show up at that particular moment. Following him into the command outpost was Caitlyn, dressed in a tight modified blue and purple officer's uniform with a long gray overcoat trimmed with yellow and blue bands that ran along her sleeves. Numerous older men that wore highly decorated Demacian and Piltover uniforms trickled into the room, each of them carrying themselves in a highly dignified manner reflective of their status.

Lux nervously struggled to take a deep breath as she watched the procession of people entering, trying to overpower the sensation of a behemoth sitting on her chest the moment she realized that each of the Demacians were high ranking commanding officers. _Why are they here…or more importantly, why are we here? They don't exactly include the rest of us in their strategic debriefings so why have us here?_

Lux only felt her unease worsen when the military officials gathered around the main table and began addressing each other, outright ignoring her presence and the rest of her companions. Rather than asking questions inappropriately in this forum, she forced herself to remain complacent, instead focusing on holding back the pandemonium of thoughts that raced through her mind to listen to the discussion taking place. Taking a moment to look around the room, she caught the gaze of Ezreal, whose face held a concerned expression, clearly recognizing her discomfort over the situation. She could tell that at lease a part of him wanted to comfort her, but knew that doing so under such inappropriate circumstances would only turn her current mindset into a miasma of conflict.

As she listened to the officers around the table arguing over troop formations, Fiora curled the fingers of her left hand together into a fist, nails digging into the palm of her hand to leave a lasting imprint. It took every last bit of inhibition to hold back the urge to leave the room. _Being here is absolutely pointless. Why the hell do I need to sit here and listen to a bunch of old men talking about stuff that I can care less about? People are dying and we're just sitting here._ Drawing in a deep breath while closing her eyes; the fingers of her left hand found the bridge of her nose, rubbing it a few times before unconsciously pinching it tightly. _Reginald…_

"And then, onto the matter of _them,_" The gray haired Demacian general spoke with emphasis on that last word, causing the rest of the room to turn towards her and her companions. The sudden change in the atmosphere within the room suddenly felt freezing, shocking her out of her thoughts before the memories could fully close its talon over her heart again. Scanning the room, she felt her heart sink to her stomach as numerous pairs of eyes had became fixated on them, the majority of which were focused particularly on her. "It seems your group has been dealing with this far longer than any of us. What do you know of the situation?"

It was then that the clouds of confusion in Fiora's mind parted and the truth as to why they were brought here became embarrassingly clear. _After all of the time you've wasted arguing amongst one another, you still haven't the slightest clue of how to deal with this, do you?_ She gritted her teeth tightly, nearly giving into temptation to throw something at the military officials were it not for the delicate voice of Lux interjecting at that moment.

She sat at the edge of the table as the blonde shared her knowledge to the military officers. "Thank goodness," Muttering softly under her breath when the details of her relationship with Ashram had been purposely left out, Fiora crossed her arms over her chest as she stared aimlessly into the distance. _The last thing I need is a room full of old men making remarks about my personal life._

"So that's how it is. So much for trust in those goddamn Summoners. My question then is, just what in the world are _you_?" Animosity was evident in the voice of a middle aged man amongst the Piltover officers. One look at the large number of medals on his uniform was all it took to understand that he was a high ranking general in their army. "It seems that ever since all of this began, you've been somehow involved at every step along the way."

Fiora narrowed her eyes into an icy stare as she felt the piercing gaze of everyone in the room focus on her. She quickly scanned the room, taking note of any potentially hostile actions as her armored hand twitched instinctively, ready to summon her blade the moment something felt off. "How should I know? Aren't you the one who sent your troops to hunt me down up until just a few days ago? Doesn't that mean you already know the answer, or is this how you always handle things…strike first and ask questions later?"

"How dare you speak so defiantly in this forum!" The rough slam of a hand against a wooden surface shifted their attention towards the Piltover general, a look of burning animosity in his eyes as he stared at the Demacian swordswoman. His right hand flew behind him, closing his fingers over the grip of a pistol strapped to his back. "I should execute you right now for killing that many of my men…men that could have served us in this battle instead of being slaughtered like dogs."

Fiora noted the way the silver barrel of the pistol gleamed even in the low indoor lighting within the canvas, a sign that it had seen barely any mileage since its production. She felt her heart beginning to beat faster, but did not find herself alarmed at the situation as it paled in comparison to the dangers she had the misfortune of recently encountering. Tactful wording could easily defuse the tension within the room; only just like in the past, resolving conflicts with words was as impossible for her as moving an ocean. "Pull that gun and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Her voice was eerily composed as she spoke those simple words, causing a sense of fear to suddenly wash away the anger that the general had previously held onto. The muscles in his body tensed as he processed those words, hesitation flooding every corner of his mind as it only took a moment to realize the harsh truth behind that statement. Though he had never personally seen the purple haired girl other side of the room fight, he had read enough reports to know that her statement was anything but an empty threat.

"Enough, both of you!" Caitlyn barked with harshness that contrasted her normally calm and composed tone. Dark circles and subtle bags hung under her eyes, evidence of the stress that dragging at her previously unmarred skin. Countless hours spent investigating the Institute and mobilizing her forces had not been kind to her. It was apparent that sleep was evading her with greater deft than even her most cunning foes in the past. "Forgive me, but stand down, General Blackburn. The situation is dire enough as it is. The last thing we need is conflict amongst ourselves."

"Indeed." A coarse voice echoed through the air, causing the heads of those gathered to shift towards the doorway, their eyes focusing on the silhouette of Prince Javan IV. His golden trimmed armor gleamed in the early morning sun that poured through the now parted curtains, streaks reflecting to create wisps in a celestial dance against the ceiling. "Though it pains me to admit this, Demacia alone shall not be enough. For the time being, we set aside our differences."

Despite the Demacian prince's crude personality unfitting of his title, that status made its presence known amongst those that had gathered. Fiora let a sigh of resignation as she felt herself concede to the prince's command, simultaneously watching the animosity fade from the Piltover general's face like soil being washed away. _I have to let it go. Even if he blatantly hates me, can I blame him? How many obedient soldiers were sent to death's realm by my own bloodstained hands?_ In the face of the authority held by the official that had convened, pushing her inner demons aside was the only acceptable option. _But even doing that is only a temporary calm in the storm. What if somehow we miraculously survive this? What will happen to us then after we've murdered so many people? If it is my fate to be punished for sending countless men to their deaths by my own bloodstained hands, then so be it. But what about the rest of you who chose to help me on my tainted path? Lux, Talon, everyone…what will happen to you for being caught up in this, even though you only wanted to help?_

* * *

"A day has passed and even the combined powers of all the Summoners recruited from all over Valoran has failed to do anything more than restrict the number of creatures coming through. Even then, its efficacy has been intermittent at best, as that giant monster that appeared last night demonstrated." Caitlyn spoke dryly as she paced slowly along the end of the table, picking up a thin electronic screen placed at the edge of the table where she previously sat. Touching its surface lightly with slender fingers, images appeared on its surface as she twisted it around towards the others that were quietly mulling over her words. "This is the scene from our recon team in the Institute of War"

Groans echoed through the air as their eyes focused on the images that flashed on the surface of the device. A cringe ran along her spine as Fiora gazed upon the pictures of Summoners she had recognized from her time in the League, their bodies mangled and mutilated in ways that she never imagined possible. All thoughts of annoyance with being forced to attend this meeting died in her mind as she stared at the images in the nightmarish slideshow, trying to push back the urge to vomit.

"All of them dead on arrival. The Councilors anticipated they would try to close the portal…this is the result." The commander rubbed the bridge of her nose with a free hand as she continued to demonstrate the aftermath of the Councilor's operation. A few more images scrolled smoothly past the screen, each showing horrors of bloodshed that seemed worse than the last. "You get the idea."

Nimble fingers made their way to Fiora's temples as she turned away from the electronic tablet, disgust rising in her stomach. Brushing aside a few smooth locks of purple hair, she pushed against the surface of her skull, trying to claw at the images of the murdered Summoners as though it would make a difference. Swallowing against the nausea rising at the back of her throat, she pulled in short, even breaths, forcing herself to relax. For years, she had been surrounded by death, personally having dealt that fate on numerous occasions to people unlucky enough to challenge her to a duel of blades. At the time, the sight of humans being mutilated didn't bother her nearly as much as it did now. A few heartbeats were all it took for her to realize why. _For years, I lived my life detached from others. Life meant nothing when I was living mindlessly that way, only now something has changed. Everyone means something to someone…just like…_

With a quick swipe of her hand, Caitlyn opened an image unlike the others. No death or carnage was seen in this one, but rather it depicted a rectangular metallic plate aged by years of weathering. Symbols lined its surface, giving off a dim blue glow that seemed to contrast its otherwise dull and rusted appearance. Confused looks appeared on the faces of the military officials, as it was clear that the symbols meant nothing to them. It wasn't until Ezreal took a step forward to examine its writing before it piqued the interests of the others that had gathered.

"This plate…I recognize it. It looks just like the one in Piltover…in the chamber of the Crystalis. But this is different, it has writing on it." Holding out his hand, Ezreal took the electronic tablet from the Piltover officer, holding it close to him to examine the symbols displayed on its surface. Scratching his head before running the fingers of his free hand through his blonde hair, he came to a shocking realization. "This _is_ the same plate…it's in the Crystalis chamber under Piltover, but it was blank…so how?"

"When the power failed and the city was thrust into chaos, we sent people to investigate the chamber. They found the Crystalis almost dead, the once dominating energy coming from its core now on its last reserves." Caitlyn cleared her throat, fully aware of the damage the people in front of her had caused to her troops during the ensuing chaos. Justice had to be served, but for the moment, her inhibitions held her back, knowing that there were more important issues at hand.

"How did it fail in the first place? I thought it was supposed to be self sustaining." The explorer's hands clenched into a tight fist, his usual enthusiasm and self-confidence now replaced by a look of disgust.

"It was. We had been under the assumption that it had failed but we now think more than just that happened." The nimble fingers of Caitlyn met the screen again, a few keys illuminating the moment her skin met its smooth surface. Lines of text appeared imposed on the image of the metallic slate, the image dimming immediately meld into the background to yield attention to the words.

_If upon these words a human eye befalls_

_Lost has the power that hath parted from the heavens_

_Its binded core that gives spark to life fallen to fates not fitting of this world_

_Like the fading of the crystal's might, so follows the bonds of hope_

_Inevitable is the Desecrated's ascension to its throne_

_In its wake a taint to consume all light in its shadows_

_- Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus_

"Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus…that name…I've heard it before." Clenching his jaw in anger, Ezreal tried to recall the significance of that name as he held the tablet close, staring intently at the words plastered upon the screen.

"Most of our central electronic systems have been lost, but the auxillary bases relying on traditional electrical systems remained operational. We cross-referenced that name with a backup copy of our electronic archives and located a few hits." Caitlyn's fingers flipped through an unorganized stack of papers that sat a few feet away from her on the table. She stopped upon laying eyes on a sheet of paper containing photocopies of ancient looking pages, many of which appeared tattered and poorly reproduced with digital imaging. "He was apparently a prophet of an ancient civilization that once existed on this world."

"Atlas." Pinching his forehead between the fingers of his free hand, the explorer let out a contemplative groan. "An ancient civilization that was highly advanced in magic and technology, as well as the origin of the Crystalis…or so I thought."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Those words piqued Caitlyn's interest, raising an eyebrow of curiosity towards the blonde man standing in front of her.

"The Crystalis was my most proud discovery. All of my life, I was a vagrant, traveling this world as an explorer to avoid being tied down by responsibility. Any benefit out of the work I did was purely coincidental until this particular discovery." Ezreal's eyes stared into the distance as he lowered the electronic device onto the table, a feeling of nostalgia making its presence known in his expression. "The Crystalis was the exception. I had learned of its existence through ancient scrolls written by a prophet, the one named Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus. In them, he mentioned a lot of stuff that made no sense, but one thing that caught my attention was the mention of the Crystalis. He referred to it as a gift to mankind."

"Yes, we located a copy of the same scrolls in our electronic databases. What are you getting at here?" A look of impatience was beginning to manifest itself on the brunette commander's face, her eyes looking around to notice that she was not the only one.

"I pursued it, believing that it was created by their civilization as a gift for generations to come. I wanted to believe in his writings and sought out this technology. When I finally found it, it was to be my gift to this world, a beacon of light for all of humanity. For the first time, my discoveries would amount to something that would benefit everyone, and so I handed it over to the Science Academy. Behind closed, doors, it took Piltover far beyond what was thought possible in such a short time…and that was just the beginning." Lowering his head, his words began to trail off as his voice softened, the enthusiasm previously behind his voice now replaced by an almost solemn tone. "I though this discovery…this gift would change the world. But looking at the words that have appeared in the Crystalis Chamber, I wonder if I had misinterpreted everything."

"Make your point already!" The brusque voice of Jarvan IV flew through the air, his hand clenched at his weapon that he had refused to relinquish prior to entering the command outpost. "Until a few days ago, I didn't even know such a thing existed. Why does any of this matter?"

"Because I think the core of the Crystalis has been depleted…no…sacrificed to open the portal you see in front of you."

Shocked mutters echoed through the air as the Piltover military officials began to whisper amongst one another. Words of disagreement flew wildly as the explorer's words sparked a rather significant controversy amongst them.

"Hold it, just what do you mean by sacrificed?" It was an elderly looking military officer that spoke, standing up to reveal the uniform of a well-decorated Piltover general. "It's a goddamn piece of technology, how can you say sacrifice about something like that?"

"No, I thought it was a piece of technology, we all did. But looking at these words…'_The power that hath parted from the heavens'_. I think it's referring to the Crystalis…or rather whatever this '_binded core that gives spark to life_' is. The crystal's core, whatever it is, descended from the skies. The civilization of Atlas turned it into a form of usable energy, but it's still the same core…one that seems to be its own entity according to these words that had appeared in the chamber. Look, a lot of what this prophet had said has come to pass over the past few years. If we are to take these writings seriously, then this prediction has also come true, and this _Desecrated_ that he referred to is none other than Genesis."

"Basically if anyone has any bright ideas, now would be a good time to share them." General Blackburn interjected as he shifted his body towards the other side of the room, examining the faces of the Demacian officers present before finally proceeding to focus a gaze of disgust towards the purple haired girl.

"We stop them on the other side." Fiora finally said, the words passing through her lips with frustration as she contemplated the implications of this idea. A chaos of shock and doubt rose into the air the moment her words registered in the minds of the military personnel and her allies, raising looks of incredulity on their faces. "It's the only way. Nothing your Summoners have tried has amounted to anything. With every passing moment, Genesis comes closer to being unleashed onto this world. I'll go, and those of you who wish to come can-"

"Absolutely not!" Caitlyn's voice roared through the room, cutting her thoughts short the instant they escaped her lips. A loud thud filled the room as the Special Forces commander slammed her fist onto the wooden table, causing the surprised gazes of everyone gathered to shoot towards her. "Right now, the six of you know more about the situation than anyone else. What's more is that you are by far the most effective defense against their forces. To send all of you into the Void without backup would risk losing our main line of defense."

"Then I'll go myself!" Icy blue eyes of defiance returned the Piltover officer's stare, anger apparent in her voice from those few simple words.

"What? Fiorie…no, you can't!" Lux stood motionlessly, in shock over that sudden outburst. All proper etiquette involved in attending a high ranking military forum came crashing down the moment she processed those words. "There's no way I'm letting you go in by yourself."

Turning her head to peer through strands of purple, dangling as transparent streaks in her field of vision, her gaze met the blonde's face. "And why not? The moment Genesis sets foot into this world, it's game over. I've already lost one person because of of my own failures…I won't stand around and watch all of you get picked off one at a time when they invade." She stared with arched eyebrows, trying to control the emotions rising inside.

"Fiora…stop it. You're doing it again, blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You don't want to see us get hurt. We get that, but the same is true for us." Her eyes were held in an expression of pleading, a reminder of the innocence that Fiora had come to expect from the blonde. It served as a swift reminder that she represented the pureness reflected in her light magic; that no matter how dire the situation, she would keep the light in this world from fading. "We don't want to see you get yourself killed because of some belief that carrying this burden on your own will absolve you of something you were never guilty of."

"Lux, enough, this isn't open for discussion. It's my decision and my burden to carry." Biting down hard on her lips, she wanted to stop the blonde from any further objections. _Please, stop it, just stop arguing. Why can't you just let it be?_ This was not a decision she had made out of spontaneity, but rather one that she knew was coming. From the time that her drug-induced stupor wore off, thoughts of how she could possibly live through this predicament plagued her; coming to the conclusion that _this_ was the only way. The old her would have had no problems maintaining her composure in the face of Lux's objections, but now she was simultaneously fighting against her inner state of turmoil that threatened to consume her again. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she felt vulnerable and one stare into the sentimental eyes of her friend was all it took to open up these vulnerabilities, ones she was trying to bury in to the deepest recesses of her mind.

"No…Fiora, it's not your decision to make. All of these years, even if I never admitted it, I looked up to you for strength. I think for the first time, I understand it enough to know what it's like." Her voice was soft, almost pleading with every word she spoke. What had surprised both of them was that despite the weakness in her tone, contrasting the content of her words, it somehow overrode the intensity in Fiora's decision. "You're right, it's dangerous to enter the Void; and yes, we may fail and lose our lives. But you said this once before, if we don't do this together, there won't be a future that we'll live to see anyways! None of us will be able to stop it without you. Don't you see? You aren't doing us a favor by trying to go at this alone."

The sound of forceful throat clearing filled the air, their eyes shifting to find Caitlyn as its origin, her face held in an annoyed scowl. "Absolutely not. Under no circumstances are any of you to cross into the Void. This discussion is over. We can't afford to lose any of you when Valoran is facing its darkest hour."


	31. Our Last Days

_After that fated day in Demacia, we were plunged into our personal hell. Who would have thought that even hell was just the beginning? Standing at the edge of the world, we kept our focus on the only path open to us. None of us expected that it would be the last time we would walk this world together._

_- Memoirs of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**The Archville Edge – Valley of the Magi**

The calming songs of crickets nesting in the dense undergrowth of the forest droned through the air, giving the abnormally tinted woods of the Archvile Edge an oddly calm feeling. Soft footsteps shuffled against the soil underneath her shoes as Fiora emerged from the edge of the treeline, brushing aside a low lying branch from the side of her face. A muscle in her forehead twitched in annoyance as she turned towards the sound of an incessant snore, finding a Summoner dressed in the traditional robes of a Zaunite mage leaned against the rough bark of a tree, having fallen asleep during his shift.

_Such unrefined and incompetent work ethics. _Under any other circumstance, she would have woken the Summoner by mercilessly assaulting him; only now, he wasn't the only one guilty of sneaking. Her earlier arguments had proven fruitless, failing to make any progress in convincing the rest of her companions to stay behind. She pushed aside all thoughts of Ashram and the others, focusing on the task that was hers and hers alone. She couldn't phatom what their reactions would be when they woke up tomorrow to find her gone. _They'll try to follow but I can't let that drag me down. I'll have a head start…I have to try and end this quickly…before they realize the truth._

A pulse of gunfire erupted in the near distance as a group of Piltover soldiers engaged an incoming set of Hellhounds. Despite the current intrusion, she had come to a realization since she had defeated the Hive Mother the previous day. _The number of attacks has declined_. Though initially thankful that perhaps the enemy's numbers were dwindling, her relief was short lived as a more likely explanation surfaced to cognitive awareness: _No…if they were willing to send that monstrosity over, it couldn't have been the only one. It's more likely they're waiting, amassing an army until…until Genesis awakens._

Fiora treaded light across the expansive field that made up the Valley of the Magi, its grounds barren except for the purple pillar that rose into the sky connecting to the Undying Realm. She never thought she would be thankful for the emergence of Voidspawn, as they would give her a distraction to cross the field without being detected by sentries. Stopping about a dozen steps from the edge of the portal, she took a deep breath, tilting her head slightly to gaze upon the hills laden with lush forests for what could possibly be the last time. It was a grim sight, its vivid green foliage normally filled with life now appearing dull and sickly as they basked in an eerie purple hue. It caused her to question whether she should have at least waited to see the sunrise one last time before proceeding with her plans. _No, stop it, stop it!_ Biting down on her bottom lips, she tried to force those thoughts of doubt out of her mind. _I've made my mind, I can't hesitate any longer__**. **__Just a few more steps and I-_

No sooner had she set her foot forward than she caught the glint of a blade descending upon her, forcing her to lunge to the side to avoid its trajectory. Rolling onto her feet, she laid her eyes on the hilt of a katana, its blade embedded into the dirt just inches in front of where she had stood moments ago. Her eyes shot around the open field to look for its origin as she threw her arm to the side, summoning her Ragnarok in the palm of her armored hand. Moments later, her gaze focused on the armored form of Shen appearing at the edge of the treeline as though materializing from the shadows. Multiple katana surrounded him, suspended in the air to follow his movements reminiscent of a magical defense barrier.

"Shen…what are you doing here?" Her voice was firm as she held icy blue eyes in an apprehensive gaze. Raising her blade forward, she stood motionlessly, waiting in anticipation of a second attack.

"That is a question for you to answer." His response was simple, followed abruptly by a second katana launching forward towards the duelist. It took less than a second for the blade to close the gap between him and its target, yet in that short time, she had sprinted past it, twisting to her side with impeccable precision to dodge the blade as it grazed the air over her shoulder. _She's fast!_ He had fought against her within the Summoner's Arenas on occasion and knew her to be swift and efficient in her attacks. Even so, he had always been able to keep up with her speed to dodge any incoming attacks from her blade. _No, this is beyond speed…it's far beyond what any person should be capable of._ After watching her cut through a creature the size of a skyscraper just hours ago, he knew that trying to block her attacks with his own strength was like trying to stop time itself. _I have to stop her…or at least hold her back. No other choice, I'll have to-_

A third blade flew at an angle, only for a shocked gasp to escape the ninja's lips moments later as his opponent actually dashed towards it. Intending to bury the third blade to create the necessary ritual to ensnare the duelist in his Negation spell, he had purposely had it sent in a different direction. Never did he expect that she would put herself in its path. _What is she-_ The answer came in the form of an even greater shock the moment that thought crossed his mind, his eyes held in disbelief as Fiora's bare hands now caught the blade of the katana, grasping it tightly to stop its mid-air trajectory. A choked gasp forced its way past his throat, its muscles constricting to make even the most simple of words impossible. Every part of his body tensed to the point of tetany, watching as she tossed his weapon uselessly to the ground before opening her fingers to reveal a small sliver of light red, his blade failing to draw even a drop of blood from the wound.

"Fiora…how did you just…that's impossible!" Shen stumbled on his words, his training on control over his emotions betrayed him the moment he realized the impossibility of what he had witnessed. _There was no magic channeled, no defensive spell. I would have detected it…so how could this be?_ The sound of metal colliding filled the air around him, dragging him out of his thoughts to watch his swords fall harmlessly to the ground. _I see…control over this technique requires focus…focus which I lacked from losing control over my thoughts even for a moment_.

Fiora raised her open palm close to her face as she stared into it, the fierce intensity in her eyes now replaced by a somber look of acceptance. Closing her fingers into a tight fist, she squeezed the wound, a slight dull pain the only sign that her skin had even been damaged. She held her face in an emotionless mask, refusing to let the maelstrom of confusion and fear become apparent to others. "Your guess is as good as mine. So what're you going to do?"

Feeling his pulse beginning to race, he held his face in a scowl under his mask as he watched apprehensively for any sudden shifts in his opponent's movements. _She knows my ability and my intent to bind her…she won't give me the chance to activate it. If I tried to attack her, I'd be forfeiting my life._ Never once did he think, to his horror, that the most dangerous opponent he would ever face would be one of his own allies. _There's but one thing I can do_. Dropping to a kneel, Shen lowered his head, his chin held just a few inches away from his right knee bent forward. He waited until a few heartbeats had passed before looking up again to reveal her previous look of apprehension now replaced by surprise.

Fiora froze, her muscles refusing to obey her to the point that even taking a step forward felt like raising an entire mountain. She was cerebral moments ago, calculating the many possible scenarios that the battle could have gone towards; only this was one that she had never anticipated.

"I concede."

Shen's words were simple, yet raised such confusion in her mind. "Why would you come all the way out here just to give up so easily?" Though she didn't know why it happened, the power gap between them was apparent to her. But even so, never once did she expect for such an easy victory. _It's not like him. He's gone up against unfavorable odds in the past and never once did he quit so easily. So why now?_

"Some battles aren't worth fighting." He rose to his feet, the blades dispersed around the battle field fading, reforming his original two blades that now laid dormant at his feet. "Those needed to maintain balance and uphold my philosophy, I will gladly fight to the end. To forfeit my life by going up against you, one who shares the same path as myself…it is not my purpose."

"So why did you come out here? Lux and maybe Talon I can understand, but you…most of the time you seemed more annoyed by my presence than anything."

"I no longer want to see any more of my comrades die." His words surprised Fiora, raising her eyebrow in disbelief at the unexpected answer. "Not you…and not the others."

* * *

"What do you know of our Order in Ionia?"

"Nothing." Fiora's answer was simple; never once did she care enough to learn of their purpose for existing.

"I was designated the Eye of the Twilight for a reason. Like my father before me, I raised on the belief that one should never be controlled by our emotions. When I was still young, I was tested…forced to watch my own father tortured. Even the slightest flinch and I would have been banished from that role."

A look of annoyance appeared on the swordswoman's face as she stood listening to his explanation. With a quick wave of her arm, she dispersed her blade before raising armored fingers to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose to feel the cool, smooth surface of the gauntlet against her skin. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because my teachings weren't as firm as we had thought. Kennen and Akali…though we would never allow others to know, we appreciated each other's presence as more than just allies in battle. They were…friends." Shen hesitated at the use of that word to describe his former companions, surprising himself at the realization of how unexpectedly important he regarded comraderie; a concept he was supposed to have banished before assuming his role.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Fiora held back a surprised expression. She couldn't help but find it odd being lectured by the cloaked figure in front of her, intrigued that he was even capable of such sympathies. After the few times she had ever heard him speak, she was under the impression that his emotional capabilities were trained to be as empty as the most barren of deserts.

"When they were murdered, I shouldn't have cared but I did. I should have returned to Ionia but instead I stayed to behind to fight. I did it because…I refused to let it go." The fingers of his right hand curled into a tight fist, causing a cramp to develop in his forearm from the intensity behind his gesture. _Even now, I can still hear your screams. I couldn't stop them…I couldn't save you._ A part of him was surprised at how strongly the images of that day in the Institute had affected him, cutting through the layer of emotional estrangement like a blade. "I was too late to save them…but not too late for you. Even if it defies everything I've been taught, I don't want to see you murdered by going off on your own. Nor do I want to see the others share the same fate tomorrow when we both know that they will come after you."

Fiora narrowed her eyes, directing them towards the ground to avoid the overarching gaze of the ninja that pierced through the denials she had erected. "Not if you don't tell them. I'll have time…I'll stop them before the others make it there."

"Fiora… you're strong. No one can deny that, but strength alone is not enough in this fight." Though it only lasted a moment, Shen noticed the flash of weakness in her eyes in time to realize that despite the content of her words, her true feelings continued to betray her. "Yesterday, it took all of us to stop just one of those things. What happens when you encounter another one by yourself?"

"I'll…I'll do whatever it takes." Her voice began to trail off to a whimper as she tilted her head slightly to gaze upon her companion, her face filled with doubt before closing her eyes into a scowl.

An epiphany shot through his mind like an arrow the moment Shen caught a glimpse of her changing expression. _That look…it's not doubt or anger that drives her…It's shame_. Suddenly, everything became clear to him, granting him an understanding of the recent recklessness of her actions. _She feels shameful of being allowed to live when others died_. It was one that he knew all too well…staying alive while knowing that the people close to him, who had far more to live for, had to die in the process. Recalling the swordswoman purposely putting herself in the path of his blade just to prove a point, he came to the conclusion that there was more to it than just that. "Why are you purposely trying to harm youself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiora's head twisted to stare upon the ninja with icy blue eyes that narrowed the moment she caught sight of the dark blue garbs. Her body flinching slightly as her muscles tensed, raising her voice defensively without hesitation. "Are you trying to imply-"

"Yesterday, during that fight when the enemy's attack failed to harm you, all discretion was disposed of as you charged head-on against that creature without any regard for your life." He didn't give her the opportunity to object to his accusations, having learned enough about her these past few days to know that she was far too used putting up barriers of denial against others. His movements gave away no indications of hostility as he slowly closed the gap between them. "Now, you purposely put yourself in the way of my attack and used your bare hands to grab onto my sword. You could have easiy broken my ritual with far less dangerous methods. Why? Is it because you really think that dying will absolve you of your guilt? Or is it…you are ashamed of why it is you are still alive?"

"Tch," An angry snort escaped her lips the moment those words reached her ears, subtle movements on her cheeks allowing the ninja to notice that her jaw had become clenched in anger. Spinning on the heels of her feet, she turned her back towards him, crossing her arms moments later as she stared up towards the Void portal that rose into the heavens. "Accusing me of trying to kill myself…is that how you treat all of your friends? This is ridiculous. Leave me alone."

_Why the hell are you here? What gives you of all people the right to ask such a question?_ Even as these thoughts flowed through the streams of her consciousness, she subconsciously realized that it was not so much the question or the person asking it that angered her. Rather, it was the validity of his accusations that angered her, leaving her feeling exposed like a vulnerable child. _Why the fuck is this happening? I've become so easy to read like an open book._ Anger filled her mind, but it was not enough to cloud her judgment over her situation. Pushing aside her reservations, she knew he was right about her being reckless in battle; only he was wrong about one thing- _It's not that I'm ashamed of myself…it's because I'm scared…I'm scared of what I've turned into_.

"Do you know what it's like," Her voice was hoarse and sudden after a long pause, causing Shen to shift uncomfortably at the sound of it. "Not knowing what you've become…and why you're alive because of it?

Twisting her head around slightly, somber cerulean orbs shot towards the approaching ninja, staring through purple bangs accentuated by the glow of the nearby pillar. Stopping in his tracks, Shen pondered the meaning of her unusual query, the muscles in his body tightening in apprehension at the abrupt change in her demeanor.

"I wonder about it myself…why my friends had to die and I was spared. There's not much more I can add to it." His answer was filled with unease as it passed through his mask. "As for your other question, I'm not sure I understand."

"I…I don't know what I am anymore." She struggled with her words, forcing them past her throat, which had been trying to bury them deep into the pit of her stomach. "I should have died during my fight with Relivash…everything was fading and slipping away and before I know it, I'm trapped in a vision…a strange voice is speaking to me, telling me I am to stop him without giving me any answers. Next thing I know, I'm somehow alive again, my body can move at inhuman speeds and is practically indestructable. What part of that do you not understand?"

Shen took a step backwards, taken aback by the sudden harshness of her tone that made his body flinch for a fraction of a second. Though his years of control over his emotions had allowed him to conceal most of his reaction, his subtle shift was enough to be noticed by Fiora. A muscle on her forehead twitched as his action only served to worsen the emotional chaos in her mind. Letting out a snort, she turned to face the glowing pillar, staring intently into the rising streaks of purple that made up the border of the portal.

"Tch, nothing to say? Thanks for proving my point." Placing her armored hand against her hip, she let out a sigh, wishing to no avail that the tangled web of thoughts would fade. _Even he can't hide it…fear. Only this time…I'm the one he fears._ Self-loathe stabbed through her chest like a spear, her armored fingers curling inwards to dig into her hips until a wincing pain brought her back to reality. Scanning the dark portal that swirled smoothly just on the other side of the purple shroud, she tried to push back this overwhelming sense of conscientiousness, wishing that she could throw away her emotions to focus on the path she had to take. _Why do I care? I should be grateful, for once I have what I need to protect them, so why…_

Her last memory of Relivash came to mind, a look of sheer horror in his eyes as she delivered the finishing blow. _No, not just him…Shen…the others...those Demacian and Piltovers…even as they cheered, it was there…the look in their eyes._ Taking a few steps forward, Fiora held her hand forward, passing it through the rising column of energy to feel a sensation of electricity vibrating along her arm. She knew that enemies far more vile and dangerous than anything she's encountered thus far were on the other side, waiting like sharks to snap at its prey the moment her arm went too far. Even knowing this, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just be thankful for whatever this newfound power was. She found it ironic that after all the years of trying to rid herself of her weaknesses, she succeeded only to end up like _this_.

"This is for the better; something like me shouldn't exist in this world." Gathering her resolve, she stepped forward past the rising column of energy, closing her eyes to shield her vision from the bright glow as a cold and vibrating sensation grazed her skin the moment she crossed the threshold. Her vision clouded for a moment, her chest suddenly tightening as she felt something tug at her from behind, causing her body to jolt as her advance was stopped by a hand that had grabbed onto her wrist. "Shen, what the fuck do you thin-"

"You don't have to do this alone." A female voice reached her ears, a soft whimper causing her heartbeat to skip the moment she realized who it belonged to. Every instinct told her to take the last step forward and plunge into the abyss that was the Void; to pull herself free without even looking back. Her body disobeyed her every wishes. Turning slowly, her face was wrought with guilt as she looked into the light blue eyes of Luxanna Crownguard, held in concerned arches that melted away the resolve she had tried so hard to muster. "We started this together…and together we'll see this through to the end."

"Lux…why are you…" She felt her body move on its own, following her subconsciousness and betraying every conscious command she tried to issue. Crossing the threshold towards the blonde, her eyes shot towards the distance as colorful refractions of light began appeared, receding moments later to reveal the rest of her team members gathered. She examined their faces for the signs of contempt that she was certain would be present, only to find that there was none. After what she had just attempted, she expected they would feel betrayed; only if they did, none of them showed it.

"It's not just me. Shen, Talon, Ezreal, Shauna…everyone. You've pushed everyone away but you don't need to anymore. We'll do this…together." The pleading tone in her voice had disappeared with those words, replaced by a sense of certainty that all of her self-doubts had been disposed of.

Fiora was taken aback by that statement, a look of doubt in her cerulean eyes not unnoticed by her companions. "You…all of you have been spying on me?" Her low growl accompanying those words was unexpectedly harsh, causing guilt to overtake her body as she knew that it was her own stubbornness that forced the others into resorting to such actions. "If you're here to stop me, don't bother. I've made my choice."

"So have we. We're not here to stop you. We're coming with you…all of us." Lux tightened her grip on the taller girl's wrist, feeling the muscles in her forearm tense the moment those words were processed. For as long as she could remember, she had always yielded her opinions to others, preferring to avoid pointless confrontation. Only this time, she could not let that weakness lead her away any longer.

"You can't; you heard what they said." She jerked her arm away, catching the blonde by surprise at the force behind her movements. "They already regard us as fugitives…they're never going to let us all go. Too many have suffered because of me…I don't want any of you to have to deal with consequences of going against them."

"So what?" The blonde's voice was fierce, so utterly unlike the kind nature the others had always associated with her. "When have _you_ ever cared about military authority? Even I know that unless we can stop this from happening, there won't _be_ a future for us to undergo our sentence."

"I can do this myself. Or are you questioning my skill?" For a moment, her words and tone sounded like the _old _Fiora, harsh and reminiscent of the way she used to push everyone else away, hiding behind her pride. Swallowing against the rising panic in her stomach, her voice softened, trying to control her thoughts to hold back the anguish that came with having to argue with the person she had always relied on to understand. "What good is it if we save the world and I have to watch all of you get executed for turning your backs on them?" Pressing the slender fingers of her exposed hand over her chest, she felt the erratic pulsing of her heartbeat, a manifestation of the painful emotional vulnerability that fueled her argument.

"I don't know. But I think I speak for all of us when I say…I don't care." The softness of the light blue orbs contrasted the blazing intensity of the gaze accompanying her words; an intensity that even she herself did not think was possible. A breeze picked up in the nighttime air, causing blonde strands to brush softly against her face as she spoke. "It's just like you said, there are some things you just do because it has to be done."

Fiora curled her fingers tightly into a fist against her chest as those words echoed through her mind, knowing all too well the origin of that line. Successfully repressing painful memories associated with that statement, an odd mix of humor and reluctance overtook her; unable to hold back the possibility that perhaps others _did_ understand her. _They've been around me too much…even Lux is starting to think like me- going in to attack head-on, damn the consequences_. Staring past the blonde, she scanned the faces of the rest of her companions to find them held with equally determined demeanors, intent on following through. Every fiber in her body was telling her that involving them would only lead to undesirable outcomes; yet in that moment of vulnerability, words of resignation slipped out from her mouth before she could stop it. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn-"

"Halt!" A loud voice echoed through the air, its tone giving off a sense of authority to the person it originated from. Lux shifted her gaze to her right, her heart sinking the moment she laid eyes on the familiar silhouette of the approaching figure. Stunned into silence, she held held her breath as he approached, footsteps muffled against the smooth dirt underneath. "What business do you have gathering here?"

"Garen…brother, I-" Lux struggled to utter those words; his appearance under such circumstances was something she had never anticipated. Fighting the creeping panic, she felt her weight becoming heavier by the moment with each step she took towards him. Probing the depths of her mind to find an excuse, a look of shock appeared on her face the moment she realized to her horror that doing so was impossible.

A brief glance out of the corner of his eyes was all that Garen Crownguard needed to learn the intents of the others gathered here. He held his broadsword to his side, gripping tightly with intent to strike the moment he sensed even the first hint of hostility. "Using the night to defy orders? What have you to say to such dishonorable actions?"

The younger Crownguard choked as she tried to speak, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Tilting her head slightly, she saw the subtle instinctive twitching of Fiora's armored hand as she advanced on him, knowing exactly what was about to happen. _She's going to kill him._ It was a painful epiphany, one just as terrifying as what was likely waiting for them on the other side of the portal. After the traumatic events of the past few days, it was apparent that her childhood friend's newfound stability was as fragile as the most brittle of twigs, snapping at even the slightest breeze. It didn't matter how skilled or valiant her brother was in prior battles, she knew it meant nothing in this particular circumstance. W_hat do I do? What would you do in this situation?_ The answer pervaded her mind like a flood, an unsettling feeling rising in her stomach at the realization of just how much her journey had changed her. "You're right. We're going…we're going against a pointless order."

Fiora stopped her movements the moment those words processed in her mind, her body forced to a halt by her subconsciousness. She felt as though her senses had betrayed her, raising an eyebrow as she turned in disbelief towards the blonde. _I knew you secretly hated him but…_ Fear of dying or being apprehended in this world no longer deterred her from her current path, having made the decision to see this through without regard for what others thought. Never did she consider the possibility, however, that the younger Crownguard, who for as long as she could remember had always been moderate and obedient, would so openly defy her older brother.

"So after all this time, this is your true nature?" Garen paused in his advance, staring down in contempt at his younger sister, who resembled a fragile child compared to his own muscular build. His face was partially obscured by the neckline of his thick armor but not enough to hide the obvious disappointed expression on his face, his eyes held in a look of contempt. "Your loyalty to Demacia, your honor…why have you disposed of it?"

The firmness in his voice only proved to Lux that it was pointless trying to appeal to her family's legacy, a legacy whose core value was as empty as space itself. She stood silent for a moment as she felt years of memories surface into consciousness, lifted by transcendent wings out of an abyss that her mind had previously repressed into oblivion. "Because…it means nothing." A shock ran along her spine as she realized that the words had slipped past her lips before she could stop them. For a moment, she wondered if she had been possessed, feeling her body running on auto-pilot to disobey her every conscious inhibitions. _No...deep down, it's what I've always believed_. Glancing at the face of her brother to find it held in the same indifferent stare, she knew her situation was beyond mending. Even if her conscience wanted to take back every word she had said, a part of her felt relieved to be lifted of having to keep the truth locked up and weighing on her. "For years, I did exactly that and in the end, it got me nowhere. It maybe important for you, but right now, I don't care about legacy or loyalty…not when we're all in danger.

The expression on Garen's face changed, the creases around swollen lids fading to make fatigued shadows more apparent underneath his eyes. A deluge of panic swept through Lux and Fiora simultaneously, their heart jumping when the muscular warrior proceeded to slowly close the gap between them without saying a word. The former wondered if it was because he had finally given up and come to the conclusion that her very existence was a disgrace to the family name. Breathing rapidly, she felt the sharp sting of the cold nighttime air in her chest, her gaze shooting frantically between her approaching brother and the swordswoman next to her. _I should do something but…no, I can't…not against my own brother…right?_ She wanted to scream, hoping to force herself awake from the nightmare that would eventually lead to either being cut down by her own kin or watching that person be killed in front of her eyes.

Streaks of white began to intertwine with the fingers of Fiora's hands as a light breeze began to form around them. Feeling a sickness rising, Lux used what remained of her strength to hold back the nausea that boiled to the back of her throat. _No…why…why is it that even now, I'm so weak?_ Reaching backwards, her fingers felt the cool, ornate surface of her metallic staff, her arms shaking in hesitation as she swung it outwards to her side. Taking deep, firm breaths, she steadied the rapid beating of her heart, using the cool sensation in her lungs to anchor her wavering awareness onto reality in hopes of exploring her options. It was only then that she found a moment of clarity in her thoughts and harsh logic was allowed to break through. _I wanted to fight my own battles…I've come so far. So why should this be any different?_

"Up to your old magic tricks again, Lux?" Garen's voice was cold, his eyes staring intently to observe for the pattern of movements that would allow him to predict the incoming spell. "Are you really planning to trap me here so you and your friends can run away? Throwing away your honor so readil-"

A bright glow flowed along the length of Lux's staff, its configuration shifting into its Divine Javelin form to cause her brother to jerk his head towards it in shock. The helpless look of panic faded from her face with one final breath, replaced with determined eyes that demanded authority. "No, not this time, Garen." Divine energy exploded to form streaks along the surface of her weapon, brilliant white flames flickering along its surface to yield a presence far more powerful than she had previously thought possible. A subtle gasp reached her ear, causing her to tilt slightly to see the surprise on Fiora's face, her Ragnarok blade held limply at her side to show that her fierce will to fight was for the moment subdued. "No more hiding, no more tricks, no more relying on others to fight my battles. You once told me to be open and honest. The truth is, I'll see this through to the end…and if you will stand to stop me…I _will_ take you down."

The harshness of her threat was surprising, eyes focusing on the blonde in disbelief that this was the same shy, introverted girl who loathed the very idea of combat. With a swift motion, she swung the weapon forward, a wave of dust expanding outward in the wake of its path. The last strands of blonde hair kicked up by the wind settled to the side of her face, the sound of sand shifting softly under her feet as she readied herself to fight the battle that would have been unfathomable just days ago. She had come to accept the situation, determined to prove she would no longer be the child that still needed her hand held to get through life. White flames danced wildly off of her spear as she dashed forward, managing a few steps before coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of her brother plunging his blade into the ground. "Wha…what are you doing?"

A subtle but noticeable smile tugged at the corners of the warrior's lips, the stoic features on his face softening as he gazed upon his younger sister. "Lux, it seems you've truly lived up to the pride of the family." Holding out his arm, he held his palm open in submission before taking a slow, apprehensive step forward.

"W-What are you saying?" Lux felt her arm go slack, the bright fiery energy of her Divine Javelin dimming into a soft glow as she lowered it into the ground. A part of her momentarily wondered if she could trust him, that this could be some sort of trick to lower her defenses; only she knew that Garen had far too much dignity to resort to such tactics. "Just a minute ago, you were-"

"Testing your resolve…that's what it's always been about." His tone was softer and kinder, contrasting every interaction she has had with him for years. "Loyalty is important, but it is meaningless if you don't believe it in your heart."

"Believe it in my heart…" Echoing those words, she took a step back, raising her free hand to her lips as she lowered her head slightly.

"Being in the army meant nothing if all you did was follow orders without aim. The reason why you were enlisted into the military…the reason why I kept you at arm's length…all of it was for this." Reaching into a pouch that hung loosely at his hips, he withdrew something that he swiftly tossed towards his younger sister.

Reaching out, Lux caught the small item that glimmered along its trajectory in the unnatural lighting of the rising pillar, feeling the smooth but textured consistency of the cool object against her skin. Opening her fingers slowly, her eyes caught the glint of a small golden coin bearing the symbol of a lion imposed in front of a spade, the crest of the Crownguard family. "This is…our family sigil. Only the heads of House Crownguard are allowed to have it. Why are you giving me this?"

"It's your right to bear it. Our father gave them to me before I left." Taking a few steps forward, Garen laid his hands on the shoulders of his younger sister. "It was time for him to step down and to let the next generation carry on the pride of the family name. Luxanna, if you truly meant those words earlier, then go…I will stay behind to stop things from this end."

She lifted her head slightly at those words, her blue eyes staring in a blank trance-like state to offer nothing in the way of a response. It wasn't until a few moments had passed before she had finally been able to register the overwhelming significance of what had been said. "Garen…I…" Stopping herself, she squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head slightly before giving an acknowledging nod. _Is this…really happening? I thought you hated me._

"Lux…go forward and fight for what you believe in. It is your turn to protect the future." Releasing his hold over her shoulders, Garen took a few steps past her, stopping just a few feet in front of Fiora to scan the familiar faces of the others that had gathered. "Keep her safe, and watch over one another. Go forth, only you can enter the Void and keep this world alive."

Dispersing her Ragnarok blade, Fiora turned her back on the Demacian warrior, taking a few steps away before pausing. _Who would have thought this barbarian was even capable of such sentiments? _Turning her head slightly to peer between purple bangs, her eyelids narrowed over cerulean orbs, undecided as to how she should react. Letting out a soft snort, she closed her eyes, pursing pink lips together slightly before turning to face the portal just a few feet in front of her. "Right…let's go."

* * *

_The soft fragrant scent of blossoming flowers tinged her nose as Fiora took a deep breath, the morning springtime air producing a soft cooling sensation in her chest. Walking along a path of concrete slabs still damp from the overnight mist, she stopped in front of a solitary white rose lying on the ground in front of her. It looked different from the small, light pink flowers that bloomed in clusters along the branches of nearby trees; its long stem trimmed of thorns with notched divots as the only signs left behind. Its petals still freshly bathed in delicate drops of morning dew and unmarred by time, the rose had just recently been laid out with intent and sadness. _

_She was uncertain of how long she spent staring at the lonely rose; only that it had to have been a long time, as she almost felt cemented in place as a stone statue. Finally placing her armored hand against the bony part of her hips, she raised her head slowly to focus into the distance, a white obelisk terminating in a sharp apex in the sky catching her attention. It was unfamiliar yet bland, a plain white color with no distinguishing features, making Fiora wonder why anyone would go through the effort of constructing such a structure. _

_"Where in the world am I?" She whispered under her breath, closing her eyes as she brought up her free hand to her face, rubbing her temples with slender fingers to pry at locked away memories of how she ended up there. A twitch of irritation appeared on her forehead, annoyed at why she felt so clueless at her current situation. "Wait…this…isn't real." A choking panic rose in her stomach, her eyes shooting open to find herself standing along a narrow path blocked off to her left by a long slab of black marble._

_Taking a few deep breaths, she allowed the initial distress to pass, bracing herself for the twist that she knew was but inevitable in her nightmares. Taking few steps blankly towards the wall to lean against it, she wondered about the sudden surge in vivid dreams. Dreams were nothing new for her, having been tormented by years of nightmares since the day her mother died. Very rarely she would experience vivid imagery in her sleep, only for them to be accompanied by an abrupt awakening, screaming with her clothes soaked all the way through by an unyielding night sweat. Even then, they were nowhere nearly as foreign and detailed as this, much less taking place so frequently. _

_Fiora leaned her head against the wall, feeling its cool surface seeping through the padding that strands of black and purple had provided her with. It wasn't until she tilted her head backwards that she felt a rough surface scrape against her scalp, causing her to shift instantly with irritation. Turning around slowly, her eyes met the stone slab, now noticing that the smooth marble was actually covered in countless dull gray etchings. Running her free hand against its surface, she felt the superficial engraving of a name in the wall. _

_Dwayne Higgings. _

_The name meant nothing to her, only she realized a heartbeat later that it was not the particular name that startled her, but rather it was one of many engraved into the solid surface. Taking a step back, she scanned the surface of the marble wall to find it covered in the engravings of countless names, none of which meant anything to her. On the surface, it seemed innocent enough, only something about its appearance threw her heart into unrest. "What is this?"_

_"An epitaph." The familiar voice of Reginald Ashram reached her ear, causing her to react instantly in the form of a violent jerk on her heels. One look into the burgundy colored eyes of the rune mage was all it took to crack open the resolve that she had managed to pull together, bringing back merciless memories that have no intentions for forgiveness. _

_Taking sharp, deep breaths, she felt herself feeling slightly lightheaded; taking comfort in its drowning sensation to dull the anxiety that filled her consciousness. "Reginald… you're…why are you here again? What is this?" It took her a moment to realize that the long black overcoat she had been so seeing on him was gone, replaced by a matching two piece black suit over a crisp white collared shirt. The look on him seemed ridiculous until she noticed her own reflection in the smooth glossy surface of the marble wall, her body covered in a dark black dress that seemed awashed with sadness. _I hate wearing black…so why the hell do I look like I'm at funeral?

_"An epitaph to the fallen." His answer was vague and largely unhelpful; just as she had remembered when he was alive. That much hadn't changed and it only served to create more confusion in her heart. "Fiora…do not worry. For the moment, there is only one thing you must do."_

_"Ashram, wait, why are you here and-"_

_"Wake up."_

* * *

**The Piericng Conduit**

"Wake up." Those two simple words echoed though her mind as the world around her began to come into focus, the ringing in her ears gradually becoming replaced by the constant droning of a low pitched screech. "Fiorie, wake up…wake up!"

Feeling a firm tug on her right arm, Fiora gasped for breath as she felt herself in freefall, her weight unsupported by any particular object to give her a sense of imminent danger. _I'm falling, but how come it feels like nothing is passing me by?_ The thought disturbed her, wondering if this was yet another vivid dream until memories of the events leading up to this point became clear. Looking around, she watched multiple helices of dim purple passing by her, finding herself floating in a slow descent through what seemed like an endless tunnel into the abyss. Around her were the rest of her companions moving in synchrony with her through the strange conduit.

"Are you okay?" Lux's voice was soft and filled with unease as she spoke, a look of anxiety in her eyes. She had a right to be, as none of them knew where the portal would lead, and no one has ever been able to gaze into the Void and kept their sanity to describe what was on the other side.

"What happened?" Fiora's exposed hand went to her face, wiping against it to find it damp, leaving behind a thin layer of perspiration on her fingers.

"You just suddenly fell asleep. We've been trying to wake you up for the past few minutes."

"That's preposterous, you think a person like me would-" She cut her objections short the moment she scanned the faces of her companions, noticing the look of concern plastered onto their facial features. It was apparent that all the words in the world couldn't deny Lux's claim as fact. "Forget it, it's nothing."

She scoured the depths of her psyche, trying to find answers only to notice a few heartbeats later that the strands of purple spiraling around them began to disappear, their surroundings became darker at an alarming rate. It was clear that their path through the portal was coming to an end, and the dangers they had encountered thus far were just the beginning. _I'll deal with it later. Now's not the time._ Turning her attention forward, Fiora focused on the darkness ahead, pushing aside the struggles that were mercilessly plaguing her thoughts. "Let's go."


	32. Beneath Past Wounds

**A/N: Thanks for tuning into the next chapter. Sorry there was a bit of a delay in this one, but unfortunately as of late, that's really nothing new. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Who were we but victims of the cruel world, children trying to defy the fate set out for us? All I could do was swallow my fears. I hid it within myself, a heavy rain in my heart that has never stopped its merciless attack, with no intentions of forgiveness. Why does it choose me, who has nowhere to escape? Will it ever stop, I wonder? Even as I ask these questions, the rains of sadness keep falling to this day without end. All I can do is quietly nestle under the fragile umbrella I call life…alone in bearing the scars that only heal at a gentle pace._

_- Memoirs of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**Outer Steepes, The Undying Realm**

A loud buzzing echoed through the air as a large insect-like creature flew in a low altitude along the barren sands of gray. A crimson sky lay in the distance, ominous clouds crossing the skies at an alarmingly fast rate, carried by unforgiving winds. The only source of light to illuminate its deep purple carapace was the pulsing red glow in the distance, revealing its gleaming purple surface interspersed with markings of dull green. Swooping upwards for a final time, it landed atop a nearby cliff with a soft crushing sound, perched on two legs that terminated in vicious white claws. Retracting a pair of wings that glowed a dim green color, it extended itself into an upright stance, curling its upper limbs forward moments later to reveal blade like appendages fused into its arms.

"It's almost time, my breathrens." The sinister voice of Kha'Zix screeched through the air, the sound of rumbles echoing through the air as countless smaller insect creatures shifted their limbs in unified response. Waving his arms into the air, jagged streaks of purple glowed along the transparent blades in a delicate network of webs. "Soon, _he_ will rise, and we shall devour the flesh of the humans."

Leading with a vicious screech, a melody of roars followed as the smaller insect-like Voidspawn joined in praise of the Void Reaver. Opening its jaws in a wide grin, saliva flowed freely between its fangs, carrying with it a torrent of bloodied debris that slowly drizzled to the ground beneath his feet. A sudden shift in the skies caused the deadly predator to twist its neck in a sickening crunch, its curved yellow eyes staring into the clouds nearby to see the descent of a funnel carried downward by gravity. "I smell…blood!"

With a quick set of jolts of its wings, dry cracks echoed through the air as he took flight. Countless smaller Voidspawn followed, a sense of tired fatigue in their faces contrasting the fierce deadliness on the face of their leader. Their reactions to the incoming threat were sluggish and forced, reflecting the circumstances of their submission to the Void Reaver.

* * *

A dip appeared in the clouds dancing wildly in the air, descending in a vertical freefall to disrupt the otherwise fluidly dynamic skies. Slowly, the soft elongating stalactite terminated as Fiora emerged from its tip, swinging her arms to free herself of its cloudy grasps. Shifting icy cerulean orbs in rapid succession, she scanned the dark and barren terrain, dimly lit by a wall of flames in the distance to give the sky its unnatural crimson hue. Numerous rocky platforms levitated in the sky, dull gray shards of granite kept anchored in place by chains embedded into the ground below.

The sound of swarming insects reached her ears, turning her attention towards the approach of countless insect-like Voidspawn on an intercept course. Peering through strands of purple-colored bangs, she noted an unfamiliar Void creature at the helm of their flight, appearing far more fearsome than its smaller trailing counterparts.

Bringing her arms crossed closely over her chest, she placed the slender fingers of her left hand against her Aesir crystal before swinging both arms outwards, freeing the crystal from its armor while simultaneously summoning her Ragnarok blade. Tossing the flower-shaped emerald forward, she launched herself towards it as she raised her blade over her head, swinging it downward with intent to shatter through the green crystal. "Kairos!" A loud roar filled the sky as a rune circle appeared around her, the head of the white armored dragon appearing through the circle moments later to manifest itself as she latched onto its horns with her free hand.

"Render Them Asunder, Fenrir!" With the swift swing of her Divine Javelin, Lux shattered her crescent-shaped Aesir crystal, grabbing tightly onto the mane of the large wolf as it swooped past her. With a swift tug of its mane, she redirected it to turn its course, twisting to loop around towards the rest of her companions. "Grab on!"

Without any signs of hesitation, the others quickly took hold of the thick fur of the canine Aesir's flank, taking a moment to scout the surrounds with their eyes as they focused on stablizing their breathing. "Here, take this." By the time the Lady of Luminosity's voice reached their ears, a set of orange bursts of energy were sent flying towards them, engulfing them in a warm aura upon contact. "Gravitas, Sir Ashram's spell. Use it to move through the air!"

"Time to Feast!"

The sinister screech of Kha'Zix caught Fiora's attention, her fingers tightening over the handle of her sword. She watched as coarse spines extended from the surface of the creature's joints, streaks of a green fluid flowing freely along its edges. _No doubt about it, it's poisoned._

Twisting its shoulders with a jolt, the projectiles glowed a brilliant purple as they shot from the dislocated joint. Trails of chaos energy came in the wake of the deadly spines, approaching the intruding party with rapidly increasing speeds.

Not allowing the surprising speeds to intimidate her, Fiora moved on instinct, leaping from her battle partner's head towards the incoming attacks. Focusing her energy through her free hand, she sent a flurry of Blitz spells to snipe the incoming attacks with precision, each exploding upon contact in a series of loud cracks. Peering between the plumes of smoke, she noticed the Void Reaver stopping in surprise, his attack nullified with ease. _Keep moving!_ She lunged forward into the rising clouds of ash, appearing on the other side a few heartbeats later to notice the momentary shock on her opponent's face.

"You're mine!" Kha'Zix swung his arms down on the incoming swordswoman, the blades on his arm suddenly glowing with bloodthirsty intent.

"In your dreams!" Fiora brought her blade forward, a loud clash filling the air as her blade met those of the large winged creature's. With her blade locked against her opponent's, the warm sensation of her magic flowed through her hand, bathing the edge of her blade in a brilliant aura. The sound of subtle cracks followed, shards of the creature's blades beginning to break apart under the overwhelming power behind her augmented attack.

"What?" The Void Reaver could only let out a shrill cry of shock before the brilliant light of her blade engulfed his vision.

Using the momentary blindness to her advantage, Fiora twisted her hips forward to deliver a swift kick to the creature's abdomen. The attack caught Kha'Zix by surprise, sending him staggering backwards momentarily. "It's over!" She took advantage of the temporary distraction, launching herself forward to deliver a quick swipe of her blade through the creature's abdomen. The moment her blade passed through the thick carapace, she felt the sickening crunch resonating through the bones in her arm, a loud screech of pain reaching her ears a heartbeat later. Twisting her head slightly, she watched gravity pull the creature into its grasps, its face held in an expression of anguish contrasting the sinister smile that had been in its place moments ago.

"Cutting my own path." A smile of satisfaction appeared on her face as she whispered these words, narrowing her eyelids with intensity when the shrieks of the other Voidspawn filled the air. Swarms of insect-like creatures changed their course to converge on her position, vengeance on their faces after seeing their leader fall. "Time to move!" On command, the armored dragon glided under her as she lunged downwards, the fingertips of her free hand latching onto the coarse surface of its thick scales as she felt her body jerked forward by its momentum.

She felt a sudden shift under her feet as they neared the front lines of the incoming enemies, her Aesir slowing its forward movements to instead shift upwards with its wingspan exposed. "Let's do this!" White and blue scales lining its wings glowed brilliantly before a quick swoop of its wings sent streaks of lightning forward. Unlike her own spells, however, her Aesir's did not merely flash and fade away into the ground but rather persisted on the battlefield to strike through the air wildly. The moment the pungent scent of charred flesh reached her nose, she held her face to her forearm, pushing back the heaves rising from her stomach.

"On your six!"

By the time Fiora had processed Lux's words, an icy realization overtook her body. Cursing her own incompetence, she spun around to see the fast approach of an wasp-like Voidspawn from behind; its exposed claws glinted with deadly intent. Moving on instinct, she raised her blade in a defensive position only for a bright light to cross her field of vision a fraction of a heartbeat later. When her vision finally cleared again, the creature was gone, impaled by a white spear that carried it rapidly to the abyssal depths below. Turning in the opposite direction, she gave the blonde a nonchalant nod, hiding the bitterness towards herself for leaving herself vulnerable. _Get it together, Laurent. She won't always be there to save your sorry ass._

Riding past the dragon, Lux focused on a pair of nearby Void creatures, steadying her arms for a moment before firing again. With the path ahead of her clear, she had an unobstructed view of the countless approaching Voidspawn. "Do it, Fenrir!" On command, countless bolts of energy flew from her Aesir's mouth, brilliantly glowing projectiles that seeked out their enemies in the distance to engulf them in flames. Galloping past them, she could feel the heat of the fiery figures against her face as they descended, raising her arms to shield her face from the burning air. Taking a moment to reorient herself, her heart pounded rapidly as she nervously watched the others engage the enemy, assessing how they were faring in this battle. _Please be okay everyone…you have to!_

Fiora, on the other hand, found the chaotic battlefield taking place around her almost irrelevant as she glided through the air, dashing between enemies to deliver swift but fatal strikes to anything hostile within reach. She found to her relief that she was able to once again focus on the battle, blocking out all other concerns with only the straightforward goal of striking down her enemies in mind. She hated admitting it, but at times like this, the _old _her made circumstances like this far easier to get through. Even though so much had changed since that fated day in Demacia, she was partly glad that at least _this _part of her remained intact when everything else had become twisted and distorted.

Dull green splashed through the air to land on her breastplate, unbroken and unmarred contrasting the mileage worn on her previous one. Warm energy coursing through her free arm, she cast a set of six Blitz spells from her palm towards enemies bearing an uncanny resemblance to giant mosquitos. Loud pops echoed through the air as her attacks landed, accompanied by feral shrieks of struggled pain. Letting herself fall, she stretched her free hand outwards to grab onto the hide of Kairos as it flew past her, using its scales as a pivot to forcefully jolt herself onto its neck. She felt the contents of her stomach rising as her Aesir descended towards the dull gray surface of the ground below, landing moments later with a loud stomp that resonated through her chest. Narrowing her eyes into an icy stare, her gaze met Kha'Zix, kneeled next to a fallen Voidspawn corpse.

An intense nausea rose to the back of her throat the moment she realized what she was looking at, clenching her jaw tightly to hold back the heaves that were on the verge of making themselves known. Whatever the original injury was that led to the smaller insect-like Voidspawn's death was no longer distinguishable, its corpse mawed into an unrecognizable form. _Devouring even your own kind…unforgiveable!_ Gagging in disgust, she watched as drops of thick green fluid flowed from the jaw of the large purple Voidspawn, still chewing on remains before shifting his face into a sinister grin as he rose from the fallen corpse. The wounds she had inflicted on him earlier had closed off. _Something looks off about him._ The insect-like wings had increased significantly in size, now spanning its entire body length before terminating in sharp points at its rear. Its blades, which had been cracked earlier had mended and increased in size, now glowing an intense orange.

"Behold, my evolution!" Swinging his forward limbs in swift circular movements, streaks of orange trailed the movement of the blades. With a set of sharp cracks, his wings rose into the air, allowing him to rapidly dash into the air before circling around to face the duelist. "By devouring, I evolve. I will feast on your flesh and attain unimaginable power!"

Fiora shifted her right foot backwards as the purple Voidspawn leaped into the air, its jaw held wide in anticipation of its next meal. "Like to see you try!" A sweltering heat flowed along her arm as she channeled a fire spell into her blade, darting to meet the incoming attack with her own Flamestrike. Flames erupting from the attack forced her opponent to avoid the intense heat, putting distance between them. "Kairos!"

Grabbing ahold of her Aesir's head as it rose, she landed snugly between its scales as the dragon's wings flew outwards, a brilliant glow appearing on its lower surface. Streaks of lightning flew from its wings, traveling forward to strike her opponent onto his knees. Giving her enemy no chance to recover, she glided rapidly towards him, striking at its wings the moment they came within reach.

With a soft thud, large wings landed freely on the ground as Kha'zix screeched in pain. "You bitch!" Twisting his body around to counterattack, he realized to his horror that his movements were far too slow, the swordswoman already out of reach before the muscles in his arms could initiate the attack.

_Too slow!_ Moving on instinct, sparks flew from under her feet as Fiora leaped backwards into the air, twisting her body in a vertical flip while simultaneously casting a lightning spell from the palm of her hand. Streaks of electricity struck wildly against the carapace of the Void Reaver, the force of the attack sending him staggering onto his back. The moment her feet contacted the scales of her Aesir, the air around her burned as flames erupted from the dragon's mouth.

"Time to finish this!" Holding her blade in front of her, she saw her own reflection staring back at her, her image distorting as wisps of wind magic flowed along her blade. Staring past it, her vision focused on the Void Reaver making it to his feet, the anger in his eyes fading into a look of fear. Flames flew forward as Fiora simultaneously leapt into the air over him, swinging her sword in a fluid arc to create a spiraling gust around her. Flames met her attack, fusing to wrap around it as she dove backwards to evade the rising inferno. By the time her feet met the ground again, the dying screams of Kha'Zix began to weaken, his form disappearing from sight, engulfed by the spiraling flames of her combined attack.

"Thanks." Turning to acknowledge her battle partner, she stared into eyes that understood her. Fear of the Aesir had faded, replaced by a strange sense of trust in the dragon granted to her by the Goddess. A loud crash caused her to shift her gaze to her side, pushing aside strands of dull purple bangs matted together by dense splashes of green to see Lux and her battle partner appearing behind the fading cloud of dust. A series of soft footsteps followed as the rest of her party joined them to form a defensive circle formation.

Relieved that everyone had survived so far, a sense of dread knifed through that comforting feeling the moment she looked up. _Shit! We're surrounded!_ Countless shrieks echoed through the air, the hair on her arms sticking up instinctively in apprehension upon hearing the ghostly wails of vengeful Voidspawn. A seemingly endless swarm of creatures rose from the distance, merging into a deadly vortex circling around them like vultures. Swinging her sword to her right, she spun on her heel into a battle stance, carefully watching for the first indications of an attack. _There's no end to them, we'll-._

A set of fierce roars cut through Fiora's thoughts, her eyes shifting to find the Aesirs as the source. A strangled gasp was torn from her lips as she realized that both of the legendary creatures began to glow brightly, the details of their form blurring into a mass of light. Her surroundings became engulfed in a blinding light, her hands rising to her face to shield her eyes from the unbearable radiance. _What is this? _Clumped bangs swaying wildly against her face as a mysterious shockwave reached her, she instinctively planted her blade firmly into the ground to anchor herself against the oncoming force. The air felt hot against her face, yet the burns never came as she blindly held her ground.

She didn't know how long she remained in that position, only that it felt like an eternity had passed before she managed to open her eyes again. An icy shock ran along her spine the moment her vision began to clear, realizing that the chaos of battle had vanished. The deadly maelstrom of Voidspawn surrounding them had disappeared, replaced by an eerie silence more fitting of its name than the actual hostility of the environment. _What just happened?_ Breathing hard, her tentative attempts at getting to her feet were unsteady; her blade rattling as a painful reflection of her shakiness. Prying against the stiff ground to free her sword, she focused her vision on the dim swirls in the rose-shaped emerald that had reembedded itself on the snug fitting gauntlet. _They saved us…but it doesn't make this right. Knowing what's ahead, it was reckless of me to let everyone come along._

Footsteps crunching softly against the dry dirt underneath, Fiora tried to put these thoughts to rest. _Too damn late for regrets now, only one option left_. She dematerialized her blade moments later, stopping when she realized that the others had fallen behind. Keeping focused at the waves of red that made up the sky in the distance, she instinctively knew that was the inevitable direction she would take. When she finally turned around to face her companions, she found Lux and Ezreal keeled over in exhaustion from the earlier battle. Even amongst the others more seasoned in battle, who tried to hide their fatigue, she could easily read the labored breathing and tired shadows on their faces that pierced through the lies.

Having made her decision early on that if it came to this, she would take the fight to them until the very end, finding no need for rest as she continued forward. What she hadn't counted on was that the others would be here nor that so many of them would not capable of her current level of stamina. Knowing that every moment wasted was a moment closer to Genesis' awakening, she instinctively wanted to keep moving until better judgement took over. _Come on, think it through, Laurent. Rushing into battle head-on is pointless if they're in this shape…you'll get them all killed._

A soft wind picked up around her, specks of dust and sand rising sporadically reminiscent of the deserts on Valoran. Letting out a sigh, Fiora threaded her fingers through dull purple bangs, breaking apart the drying clumps that served as horrid reminders of the recent battle. Knowing that the blood was not hers gave her little comfort; it was evidence that she was once again stained by a path of destruction. _After everything that's happened, still nothing has changed. Am I forever to be bound to such a fate?_ She tried to bury these thoughts, reminding herself that she would willingly accept this if it meant protecting everyone else. _It's worth it in the end…it has to be._ Taking a few steps towards her companions, she allowed her muscles to relax as the land around them was barren and devoid of movement.

Noticing her approach, Lux made it to her feet, only for her legs to betray her, instantly finding herself on the verge of collapse. She reached out instinctively as she felt the world rolling forward, stopping abruptly as she felt something warm pressed against her back. Turning her head weakly, she found her her shoulders propped against Ezreal's chest as he held her arms tightly, feeling the slow rises of his chest as he breathed. She felt the rhythm of his heart, beating softly, almost synchronously with her own. She remained motionless for a moment, the warmth against her back slightly unsettling yet brought forth a sense of calmness. Never having been good at concealing her emotions, the shocked vulnerability on her face and flushing of her cheeks made her thoughts obvious the moment she realized the eyes of the others had settled on her. She instinctively wanted to pull away to avoid the attention, only to realize that the effects of using her Aesir had weighed every muscle in her body down with a burning fatigue.

"Let's rest here for now. There's no point in going any further like this." Fiora scanned the barren landscape around her, her gaze focusing on a set of nearby slopes that rose into elevated dunes. The blood red glow continued to ravage the sky, casting an ominous light on the silhouettes of nearby dunes as she stared into the distance. "We'll get a better view from up there, track the approach of enemies."

It wasn't long before the cracking of embers filled the air to break the still air around them. Fatigue and concern was plastered on their faces as they crouched on the ground around the fire. Icy blue orbs stared into the distance, examining the endless expanse of dunes that remained static save for a few unexplained pits of fire that breached the surface from the abyss underneath. Crossing her arms over her chest, she took first watch to allow the others an uneasy rest, knowing that they needed it far more than her. _How the hell did we end up here?_ It had only been two weeks ago when she was sitting on a train on the way to Demacia, staring out at the moonlit expanse of the desert on a sleepless night from the window of her cabin. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she raised her hand to her face, the soft skin of her fingers pinching against the bridge of her nose. _Something as simple as returning home started all of this._

Muffled footsteps filled the air as she approached the ledge, her steel greaves brushing against the soft ground underneath. A light hit her, strands of marred purple bangs brushing softly against her cheeks as the thin cape on her back flickered wildly through the dim sky. Being honest with herself, Fiora couldn't eliminate the lingering feeling that perhaps things might have ended better had it been _anyone_ else instead of her. Turning around, she watched the glow of the low lying flames illuminate the fatigue and concern on the faces of her companions surrounding the fire.

Watching them and waiting was aggravating, yet the fine tremor in her hands was evidence of the anxiety that clung to her. After years of using her pride to cover up her emotions, and violence to hide from the reality she wanted to escape, she wanted the fighting to end. It was odd that in the past, fighting was what allowed her to let go of her internal conflicts and move on instinctive auto-pilot. Only now, she wanted nothing more than to run away from it. _I lost him because of it. Now…I could lose everything._ The unsettling thought clawed into her chest painfully; it took nearly all of her focus to keep it from demolishing the uneasy resolve she had managed to gather.

The complexion in her eyes softening, Fiora gazed upon her companions focused on the sporadic flickering of the flames dancing in the still air. Beyond them was a field of darkness that stretched on for what seemed indefinitely, the sky pitch black to cast a shadow waiting to consume whatever enters its boundaries. Thoughts of how she ended up in this situation filled her mind: the unlikely alliance of those gathered, the lie that cost the world countless lives, the loss of the first person she had ever allowed herself to get close to. _I have to believe that free will brought me here. For once in my life, I need to…for my sake. _The sound of a faint rumble reached her ears, cutting through her thoughts like a blade to bring her back to conscious awareness.

"Do you hear that?" Gone was the arrogance in her accent that once distinguished her, a stern reflection of the suffering and humility her journey had brought her.

"Yeah," Her hair tied together into a large bundle draping loosely over the silhouette of her Ultima Weapon, Shauna Vayne stood onto her feet. She instinctively checked the smaller crossbow mounted on her right hand, its firing mechanism clicking tensely, to ensure that it is loaded and ready for battle. "It seems the shadows are sending us company."

The sound of the rumbling in the distance intensified as the ground below them began to shake. _Where are they? _It was apparent that the unseen enemy knew exactly where they were and was rapidly moving to close the distance. As the rest of the team rose from their respective spots, each of them drew their weapons in preparation for the inevitable battle that was to come.

"Lets bring some light on the situation!" The sound of Luxanna's voice cut through the solemn thoughts of the others, hiding her fatigue as its exuberance contrasted their surroundings.

"Hah!" She exclaimed as she swung out her right arm with a swift and smooth motion, causing the Celestia staff in her hand to release a bright flare of light into the distant dark abyss. The flare exploded a heartbeat later, its radiance illuminating the atmosphere to reveal the rapid approach of three enormous creatures, each identical in appearance, moving with rapid and chaotic movements. The bright light from the flare reflected off of their smooth carapace that was arranged in segments, extending from their heads to their mid torso. Their faces revealed eyes that glowed ominously and a mouth lined with sinister rows of razor sharp fangs. Deadly spines extended forward from the back of their jaws, its deadly tip glinting like a blade in the presence of the light spell. Two large feet propelled the creatures forward, causing the ground below them to shake with every step of their feet. Surrounding their approach were countless Hellhounds in an escorting fashion, a convoy sent to wipe the intruders from existence. As if in response to the explosion of the light spell, each of the larger creatures stopped momentarily, two large armored protrusions erupting forward spontaneously to terminate in sharp curved scythes, the mere appearance of which strikes terror of being impaled. The creatures let out one last loud blood-curdling cry before rapidly advancing.

"Remind you of something?" Vayne asked as she forcefully threw aside her hair to draw her large crossbow forward. Lowering her bow into firing position, her eyes focused for a moment on the ornate silver crossbow decorated with multiple runes that glowed a dim purple.

"Yeah." Fiora responded as she stepped forward, turbulet gusts hitting her face causing her eyes to flinch slightly. Swinging her armored hand to the side with a fluid arc, she summoned her Ragnarok into her palm, a trail of crystal dust settling delicately to the ground in its wake. "It seems that Cho'Gath's larger friends from back home are paying us a visit."

Silver orbs glinted around the palm of her other hand as Fiora channeled her spell, the complexion in her face highlighted by the revolving spheres. Staring into the approaching dust cloud created by the stampede of countless Hellhounds and giant Void Terrors, she took erratic breaths into her lungs as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The approaching stampede seemed endless, only unlike before, she couldn't rely on the Aesirs to clear out the enemies. _She can't keep summoning Fenrir like this, it'll kill her. _Clenching her jaw tightly, she edged forward while scanning the rapidly approaching enemies, looking for an opportune target to strike at from the distance. Examing the stampede, she realized that there was no order to it; it was an attack based on quantity, not quality. _Damn it, Laurent…what else did you expect? Did you honestly think you'd show up and they'd open up a path to let you reach your target?_

"Take this!" She launched her attacks into the distance, using her elevation to target the creatures that came within range. Flames erupted as her attacks struck violently, only to find to her horror that the nearby creatures showed no signs of relenting in their charge. _There's just too many of them._ Staring into the fatigued faces of her companions, she quickly realized that direness of their circumstances. Their battles in the past had been against the small number that had crossed over successfully, only now _they_ were the intruders, waiting to be consumed by this world's creatures acting as its immune system. A shoulder brushed past hers, her gaze turning to find familiar blue eyes partly concealed by locks of blonde.

"I'll help!" Lux spoke with intent, trying to hide the fatigue reflected in the unease of her balance. Her path was blocked off by an outstretched arm, the smooth surface of a metallic gauntlet pressed against her chin just inches from her throat.

"Stop! They'll overwhelm us." The words passed her lips before Fiora could do anything to stop them from escaping. They weren't simply a warning, but rather the manifestation of a truth she had tried so hard to bury in the depths of her mind. Cautiously moving towards the ledge, she hid her face as she acknowledged that in the end, her earlier statements of confidence were no more than a threatening façade to hide the true anxiety eating at her from within. _Damn it, you're the strongest one here. You can't think like this and expect everyone to come out of this alive_.

Muscles frozen for a few heartbeats, she felt the ground under her shaking violently, her vestibular system thrown into chaos. Struggling to regain her balance, she realized a moment too late what was about to take place. _Shit! I won't make it!_ No sooner had these thoughts crossed her mind than cracks begin to form in the stone underneath her, the fissures widening rapidly as spikes erupted from the earth. The world around her began tilting clockwise as the ground beneath her crumbled, her back slamming against the hard earth as she fell. Limbs tense, she forced all thoughts of concern for her companions out of her mind, acting instead on instinct to escape the shower of crumbling rocks.

Swinging her blade, Fiora tore through a collapsing boulder intent on crushing her under her weight, allowing her to slip between the thin partition she had created. Passing through the maze of falling debris, she had barely managed a foothold of stable ground when a thunderous roar pummeled her eardrums. Twising her head, she saw a Void Terror towering over her, its size far more threatening than her prior encounters with Cho'Gath.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Panic gripped at her the moment she laid eyes on its dark silhouette against the crimson sky, made worse only by the simultaneous pouncing of several nearby Hellhounds over her.

Flashes of blue swept past her field of vision, the arrows connecting with the skulls of the Hellhounds. The demonic canines let out a wet snarl, teeth exposed as the fluid motions of their bodies were replaced with lifelessness. A set of rapidly spinning blades flew past them a heartbeat later, their sharp edges embedding into the carapace of the Void Terror with a series of dull thuds. Appearing almost insignificant compared to overwhelming size of the creature, it wasn't until the downward stab of its claws had slowed to a sudden halt that she realized what had happened.

"Fiora, move!" Talon's voice tore through the paralyzing tension in her muscles, her body rolling to her right in response as the large creature struggled against the assassin's spell.

Shifting to her feet, she changed her attack paradigm to close the gap between her and the massive creature, taking advantage of its temporary paralysis. She moved on the predator's instinct that felt far too familiar to her, the sharp edge of her Ragnarok meeting the thick carapace of its legs with a series of rapid swipes. Subtly reminded of the difficulties in her past battles against Cho'Gath, she ran through the creature with her blade without inhibition, amputating its limbs with a set of fluid motions. Pushing back to its head as deafening cries of pain erupted, she delved upward to deliver a finishing blow, her blade tearing through its skull to silence its anguish.

_Have to take out the large ones first. The dogs can wait to be picked off._ Intent on taking out the threat that the Void Terrors poised, she rushed forward; the sound of her footsteps muffled by the fast approaching stampede. Gliding through the air with a swift leap, she couldn't react fast enough to avoid the expanding sphere of energy that appeared in front of her. _Shit! What is-_

It would be the last thought she remembered before raising her blade to guard. An intense luminence burned into her eyes as she felt her body recoil, blinding her relentlessly until the world around her began fading to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Finally turned a full circle to where the Prologue was set. Hope I did an okay job leading up to this point. Anyways, leave reviews/comments/feedback.**


	33. The World Against Us

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay in this one. I've been away from the computer for a while, but am now back. Anyways, as usual, comments are appreciated. Thanks for the feedback so far.**

* * *

_Life and Death, polar opposites, walking hand in hand_

_Immortality, sought by man as the ultimate dream_

_Unbeknownst to us, its only creation, our own end_

_Come will the dream, and leave with it the order of life's stream_

_- The Lost Scrolls_

* * *

**Outer Steepes, Undying Realm**

Blood blended into the rocky earth, forming islands of clotting dirt as Fiora forced herself into conscious awareness. A shroud of light covered her vision for an instant; fading moments later, along with a strange sensation that covered her body, as thoughts began to solidify in her mind. Breating with erratic gasps, she tried to shove the heavy weight lodged on her lower back, a coarse stone-like sensation pressed against her skin. Pressing against the handle of her Ragnarok, her right arm threatened to buckle under the pressure and the throbbing pain running along its surface. Managing to turn herself over, she let out a harsh growl upon seeing the corpse of a Hellhound crushing her into the ground.

Gritting her teeth, she freed herself from her binds, the sound of clothes ripping in the process bringing with it a terrifying thought. Blood flowed along her legs in slow, drying streaks, a sanguinous outline of herself imprinted into the ground itself. Dark purple bangs were plastered against her face as she pushed herself to her feet. Lifting her right arm, she tore off the sleeves of her shirt, her heart sinking with one look, its pink skin now charred almost beyond recognition. She would have been convinced that it was nothing more than a slab of rock were it not for countless bright red welts running along its surface still fresh from the recent trauma. Her free hand grasping her gauntlet tightly, she tried to move against her protesting body, keeping the injured arm steady as each subtle movement of the limb felt like it was being thrusted through flames. _What happened?_

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she realized that the silence around her was deafening. The implications of this hit her like a train, her eyes quickly scanning her surroundings for signs of life only to find countless corpses lining the ground. Realizing the source of the nauseating stench that burned her nose, her free hand went straight to her mouth, fighting the heaves that were rising to her throat. _Where are they? They can't possibly be…_ Squeezing her eyes tight for a moment, she forced the possibility of her companions being amongst the piles of charred flesh out of her mind. Letting out a cough, a sharp burn rose from her chest; every breath she took felt like flames being drawn into her airways.

Panic rising, Fiora desperately wanted to rummage through the area for some sign, _any_ sign, that her companions were alive. It wasn't until the sharp pain in her right arm cut through the miasma of frantic emotions like a blade, allowing more conscious and logical thought to prevail. _Calm down…just calm down, Laurent. What good is rushing if your arm is hanging like dead weight?_ The thought was unsettling as she realized that she was exposed, helpless to defend herself should any enemies attack. Cursing her own weakness, the palm of her free hand glowed a dim green as she channeled a healing spell, a cooling sensation alleviating the burning pain of her injured arm as the stream of healing magic traveled along her charred skin.

Wincing in pain as she turned her arm to expose the black escars that contrasted the pink skin of the healed surface, she bit her lips, trying to focus her magic over the pain and panic of her situation. Her injuries provided her an odd sense of relief; it gave her comfort that her body _was_ capable of being hurt, that she was still somewhat human. That same thought also ingrained a terrifying thought into her consciousness, worsening the panic rising in her chest. _What was capable of such an attack?_

Breathing hard, her first step forward felt unsteady, footsteps slow and soft as she tried to maneuver between the field of fallen corpses. _Where could they have gone? Just how long long was I out for?_ Scanning the charred remains of Hellhounds around her, she pushed back the desperation that was threatening to consume her. Her hands shook, fear clawing around her throat with every corpse she passed, half expecting the mangled bodies of her companions crushed under the next one she encountered. For the moment, nothing else mattered except finding them before things developed into something beyond what she could handle. _They're here because of me…I have to find them…I have to_.

The simple order to herself wasn't so much a reminder of what she had to do, but rather forced her to focus on something that didn't threaten to overwhelm her emotional state. Reaching the edge of the massacre, her fragile resolve was tested the moment she emerged from within the attack's borders without any evidence of the others. Holding back the emotional lability that was seeping into her consciousness, she made out the faint outlines of non-humanoid creatures near the horizon, their silhouettes imposed on the crimson sky. Initially assuming they were scavenging the plains like wild animals, she perished the thought when she realized they were moving together in formation into the distance. _They either thought we're all dead or-_. A chilling realization stabbed into her chest, causing her every breath to suddenly become erratic and difficult. She could almost envision the scenario: her own body charred by the last attack and hidden under an enemy corpse, the others exposed only to be captured for whatever sick purposes this world had planned.

Taking off on a sprint, Fiora managed a few steps before realizing to her horror that her vision had become blurry. Managing to stop herself before the vertigo threatened to drag her body onto the ground, she propped herself against a black stalagmite that curved up from the ground. Her arms collapsing, she leaned her shoulder against the coarse rocky surface, moving carefully to avoid unnecessary contact that would only lead to immeasurable pain. Having not been able to assess the damage there, she made no attempts to heal the injuries that ran along her back. If her arms were any indication of the extent of her injuries, she had no interest in even imagining what the rest of her body looked like.

As the initial adrenaline started wearing off, she began to realize the pain in her lungs; each breath she took burned like flames as she drew them in. She gritted her teeth as her breathing became rapid and shallow, knowing that all the healing magic in the world wouldn't mend _these_ wounds. Her vision was poor, and it had occurred to her that she wouldn't be able to see any incoming threats. She was fairly certain from the silence around her, however, that at least for the moment nothing was after her.

Struggling to keep her balance as she forced her legs to take tentative steps towards the crimson-colored horizon, Fiora tried to focus on what needed to be done. _I have to find them and regroup. Then we can figure out what to do next_. She wanted to rush towards the creatures gathered in the distance, certain that they were with them. Only…trying to do anything more exerting than a slow stumble felt impossible. Not knowing what to do if she managed to bridge the distance between her and the retreating army of Voidspawn, she trudge slowly on instinct, hoping that she'll come up with something along the way. _I have to do something, I can't just-_

Her thoughts were cut off as she suddenly felt her breathing becoming heavy. The sound of her heart racing became increasingly apparent as spots began to form in her vision, superimposed upon the blackened path in front of her. She struggled to keep her balance on the ground, realizing moments later that even this was becoming impossible with every passing heartbeat. "No, I can't stop. I-" Cursing her own weakness, she broke her fall with her outstretched arm, finding to her horror that the world became shrouded by a darkness that closed around her vision.

* * *

Shadows played over the sharp, jagged cliff, casting a dim and ominously silhouette over where Fiora laid. Waking up to the feeling of fine sand assaulting her cheeks, she sat up slowly in a confused state to be greeted by an empty breeze. Threading her fingers through dull purple bangs plastered against her cheeks, dirt rose into the air; grains of dust reaching her nose to induce a series of coughs she had tried hard to restrain. Her throat gagging, she held back the dry heaves that were waiting to make their presence known. The only relief she found as she scanned the corrupted terrain blankly was being able to breathe again without the sensation of being stabbed with every breath.

Struggling to stand up, she couldn't tell how long she had been unconscious, or if the concept of time was even valid in this world. Her gaze reaching the black and crimson sky, it looked identical to what it was like the last time she glanced at it. It was as though not a minute had passed, though she could tell that was not the case, as the creatures in the distance had all but disappeared. Judging from the wisps of smoke rising from the charred corpses of enemies nearby, she concluded that not _that_ much time could have passed.

Forcing herself into a brisk walk, the effort required to keep moving felt unnaturally hard, crushing weights hanging at her shoulders as though the next steps would cause her to topple over again. It didn't take long for her to notice that she was still fighting the tremor in her limbs and that breathing was still difficult despite the apparent improvement. It was obvious that she couldn't rid her mind of the fear that she had placed everyone in danger…nothing could alleviate that. Even if she was to find them in the next few minutes, as if that was even within the realm of possibility, she didn't know how long it would take for her to relax again.

Her dry throat refusing to elicit the sounds her mind so desperately wanted to announce, Fiora could only move forward, uncertain of whether she was even going remotely in the right direction. _Not only did you lose them, but you even lost track of their captors. Passing out in the middle of a fight, how pathetic!_ The thought should have strengthened her resolve to keep moving; only it had the opposite effect. Despite having thought that she wanted to be by herself all these years; that it was for the better, finding herself truly alone gave her nothing but a piercing anxiety worse than any wound she had sustained. The thought of actually giving up had crossed her mind in that instance. _So what if I've gotten stronger, or that my body can somehow be cut up, beaten to a pulp, and still recover? I don't have what it takes to do this._

She had become so engulfed in the chaos of emotions that she didn't notice the presence of enemies just above her on the cliffs until coarse sands pelted against her shoulders. Darting under the cover of the stiff ledge, she held back the curses that instinctively wanted to pass her lips; their stomps vibrating through the ground underneath her feet. She listened to the yells of the passing Voidspawn, finding most of their statements incomprehensible. Only one word stood out, a subtle and heavily garbled phrase she had managed to catch from one of the creatures – _humans_. Waiting until she was certain that enough distance had existed between them, she followed along the rising path paralleling where the creatures traveled. _Not like I have any better ideas._

Seemingly endless hours had passed when the figures she had been stalking finally paused. Fiora had absolutely no idea where she was, having followed the creatures as the paths merged into one. Trailing them past a terrain of hills, the path suddenly twisted downward into a narrow canyon.

Screams of the insect-like Voidspawn echoed through the canyon, causing an icy chill to run down the length of her spine. Pressing her back against a sharp corner in the path, she peered slowly past it to find the creatures in a hostile stance towards one another. _Creatures so bloodthirsty, they would so quickly fight amongst themselves the moment no enemies are present. _She let out a sigh of relief, her muscles relaxing slightly knowing that for the moment, she had gone unnoticed. It was only then that she noticed the warmth of the terrain around her, slender exposed fingers pressed against the rough surface of unnaturally warm rocks. There had been no sunlight since she had arrived and the air above her was far too cold to produce the unnatural warmth radiated by the surrounding rocks. Yet even over a foot away, she felt the radiating heat brush against her face as though a furnace had been built on the other side of the wall. _Those flames…this is…_ Gritting her teeth, she fought against the rising panic beginning to take over. _I'm walking into a firepit._ The thought was unsettling; it had been far too easy and the very nature of the canyon felt like a trap. _Still, it's either this or wander aimlessly._

**_"I am waiting_****."**

A loud gasp escaped her lips before she could muster the control to stop it. Her back pressed snugly against the rocks, a mix of curses and a choking fear filled her mind as she struggled to remain silent. Armored fingers curled into a loose fist, poised to summon her blade the moment that her opponents find her. Only, that moment never came. Uncertain of how her momentary outbreak escaped the notice of the creatures she had been following, she foused on silencing the chaos of thoughts rushing through her head. Scanning the terrain, she couldn't find the source of those words, simple yet filled with an eerie coldness.

**_"She will know pain._****"**

Her heart racing, Fiora's eyes darted around wildly as the stony terrain around her caught fire. Bright swirls of orange flaring ominously, she stood frozen as her surroundings become engulfed in flames. For a moment, it was as though hell itself had opened its gates to swallow her into its depths. It felt reminiscent of prior times when the dark force inside of her was about to take over, her perception of the world around her during those episodes an altered state of reality. Her fingers moving instinctively to her chest, she found to her relief that there were none of the painful indications that her soul was being invaded again. _No, it's different…so what is-_. This time, it was as though an all encompassing voice was calling to her from elsewhere. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she opened them moments later to find that the flames had disappeared, replaced once again by the dull rocky walls of the dark canyon.

Hearing the bickering of the Voidspawn becoming more distant, she dropped to her knees, her hands going instinctively to her temples to try and force out the memories of what had just happened. Her head throbbed in pain, pounding with each heartbeat that seemed to echo in her ears with increasing intensity. Sliding her fingers along the rocky surface, she forced herself to take uneasy steps forward. Tracking her prey from a distance, she felt the path in front of her began to narrow until the steps of the creatures gave way to hollow echoes.

Gone was the dim crimson sky, replaced by pure darkness as the walls on each side converged above her into a narrow cavern. Her surroundings felt far too claustrophobic, panic beginning to pull at the corners of her consciousness upon appreciating just how confined the terrain really was. With every step she took, the ceiling became lower as though the ground above her was determined to bury her in its grave. Her breathing becoming more labored and erratic, she gritted her teeth together, forcing herself to take a few deep, calming breaths before it gave away her presence. _Damn it, not now...just a little longer._

A warm breeze filled the narrow tunnel, and it wasn't until she had managed to stifle her panic that she noticed the increasing heat brushing against her cheeks. The heat became more intolerable, a sweltering sensation that felt suffocating with every breath she took. Finding no other options, she trudged on until a sudden brightness ahead alleviated some of the anxiety that tore at her heart. One last step and she found the path opening up to a massive open area, fiery pillars rising from cracks in the ground before ascending to pass through large holes in the ceiling above.

_Shit!_ Their numbers were overwhelming, the ground of the giant chamber below her lined with swarms of Voidspawn that stood densely shoulder-to-shoulder. Marching in unison between the rising flames, it didn't take long for her to realize the terrifying sight she was witnessing. Tens of thousands of creatures were gathering and organizing into formation, and she could only assume it was for one purpose. _An invading army_. An icy chill running through her spine, she dropped to a prone position on the floor, feeling the warm, coarse surface brushing against the thin fabric of her outfit as she crawled to the ledge.

The marches of the Voidspawn rumbled through the large chamber, traversing down a corridor in an oddly synchronized fashion. Her heart pounding far too quickly for comfort, Fiora shifted backwards, the sight in front of her the last thing she ever wanted to witness. _It really was pointless in the end._ Scanning the area, she found no indications that her companions were here, and in the off chance that they were somewhere down the corridor, it didn't really make much of a difference. _I can't even imagine where to begin with all of these _things _lurking around._ Knowing that they could only be headed to one place, it was obvious that she would have to deal with them eventually and curb the inevitable invasion on Valoran. _One thing at a time, Laurent. No good getting yourself killed and leaving them all to die_.

Having no desire to be in the presence of the demonic creatures, she began to backtrack from the way she came, only to manage a single step before sudden movements in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Her gaze darting to her left, she had barely managed to catch sight of the spinous projectiles flying past her, missing her face by mere inches before colliding with the wall behind. Her heart sunk as a set of loud cracks followed, the rocks of the narrow pathway behind her crumbling to block off her escape. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as her attention became focused on a set of Noctochiropterix, her heart sinking as a loud screech escaped their jaws. _Shit, shit, shit!_ The stares of the dark army turned to her, their eyes piercing through her like daggers. In an instant, the organized marching dispersed; the very sight of her a catalyst setting off a violent reaction.

Specks of green glowed through the chamber like lights of a city skyline. Lunging into the air, she gritted her teeth angrily as those delicate points erupted into countless beams of light. Narrowly avoiding direct contact with them, Fiora lunged towards the nearest flying creature as loud explosions resonated through the enclosed space.

"Take this!" Summoning her blade with a quick flick of her arm, she plunged its tip into the skull of the bat-like Voidspawn, its shadowy armor offering no resistance to stop the crunching sensation that followed. Loud crashes followed; a pelting sensation reaching her shoulder, forcing her gaze upwards to find cracks running along the stony ceiling.

Twisting her body to evade a second set of incoming Chaos energy attacks, she watched as a beam of dark energy connected with a stone pillar that extended the height of the cavern. The crashes intensifying, she realized to her horror that the rocks above her were collapsing the moment the stony buttress fell. _This chamber, it's not natural. It was made this way!_ The rough surface above her broke apart into countless boulders, descending under the unrelenting force of gravity. She knew that without the pillars, the whole chamber would collapse.

She shifted her body as she leapt off of the falling Noctochiropterix, freeing her sword with a violent jerk that resonated up her arm. Using larger boulders as stepping stones in the air, she weaved between the falling debris to avoid being crushed under their weight. Ignoring the pained screeches of the creatures underneath her, icy blue eyes scanned the rest of the chamber for a way out, finding instead a rising pillar of spiraling energy in the distance. _That's where they were going!_

She used the falling debris as cover against the incoming attacks, reaching a second stone pillar moments later. Channeling a wind spell into her blade, she plunged it into the hard surface, narrowing her eyelids moments later as she sent a pulse of wind magic forward. She pushed herself off of its surface a heartbeat later as the rock exploded, the upper half of the pillar falling to collapse the ceiling above her. Under normal circumstances, she would have abhorred such under-handed tactics in battle. In this instance, however, she held no qualms about burying her opponents when faced with such overwhelming numbers. She lunged towards the spiraling pillar of energy, swinging her blade forward to tear through a massive boulder determined to imprison her in the chamber. Emerging on the other side of the rocky surface, she sent a series of Blitz spells to the nearest set of stone pillars. Her pulse resembling a countdown timer, she waited until the sound of loud cracks reached her ears to know that it was over.

Chaos ensued in the chamber as the rest of the supporting foundation collapsed, the ceiling breaking apart violently. Channeling a pulse of energy under her feet, she glided rapidly through the air, the fingers of her free hand reaching forward as she neared the spiraling pillar of energy.

"Come on…come on!"

She didn't have the slightest clue as to where she would emerge on the other side; but for the moment, that knowledge was a luxury she couldn't care less about. _No other choice, time to go!_ She held out her hand to instinctively to grab at something that wasn't there, only to feel a strange tingling sensation brushing along her fingers as she passed the threshold of the rising portal. She took one final gaze of the massive army below her in a disorganized scramble towards her position moments before the rest of the ceiling descended upon them, loud crashes putting an end to the battle. Her vision faded a heartbeat later, the battlefield replaced by a bright shroud of turquoise.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

_Footsteps echoed through the empty terrain as Fiora wandered aimlessly in its vast expanse. Clouds rolled ominously over a series of sharp mountain ranges imposed on a dim overcast sky, reflecting off of the thin layer of liquid that coated the ground evenly below her. The landscape felt surreal, large rocks protruding from the ground like monuments to break the otherwise homogeneous silvery surface. Yet, not knowing where she was felt almost irrelevant. For the moment, the environment gave her a strange sense of both peace and dread at the same time. _

_Lowering her head slightly, she saw her reflection gazing back at her on the silvery surface, dull lifeless blue eyes devoid of the strength they once held. She forced her eyes shut, no longer able to bear the sight of herself, who resembled a pale corpse rather than the proud and elegant woman that had existed just days ago. Buried deep in her own denial, her mind failed to realize the dark wisps gathering around her. Feeling a cold slithering sensation around her throat, her eyes shot open to the sight of the dark force surrounding her, its smoky claws clenched around her neck tightly. _

_"Damn it! What are you, let go!" She struggled to breathe, trying desperately to free herself of the dark wisps threatening to choke her out of existence. Resorting to dragging herself forward to escape its grasps, she soon found to her horror that she was far too weak to remove herself from its hold. Had it been something tangible, she might have been able to cut through it with her blade. _This_, on the other hand, had no shape or form to it, rendering the sharpest of swords useless. Random specks of color dotted her vision, her senses distorting as hypoxia began to manifest itself. _

_"__**FATE.**_"

_A solitary word reached her ears in that instant, a haunting voice that felt dark and cold. She couldn't tell where it came from, and wondered in that moment if it was nothing more than delirium. As the world began to fade into darkness, however, a part of her became certain that the mysterious voice and her assailant were one and the same. Knowing this made no difference, her struggles becoming nothing more than faint whispers. Feeling herself lose control of motor function, she forced in one final breath before everything went blank, all sensation in her body becoming numb in an instant. _

* * *

**River of Flames, Undying Realm**

A loud hiss filled the air as flames erupted, forming fiery pillars that rose into the abyssal sky above. Jagged rocks lined the ground, scorched into pitch black clusters outlined only by brightly glowing streaks of magma. Her closed eyelids twitching, Fiora felt clumps of pale purple hair brushed against sore cheeks as a burning gust struck her face, beckoning her return to conscious awareness. Opening her eyes, it took a moment for the incandescent blur of her surroundings to solidify into clarity, revealing a burnt world engulfed in flames. She fought to maintain conscious as she rose to her feet, her arms shooting to her face the moment a second scorching gust assaulted her. Still strained by the lingering fear of what she had just experienced, the environment around her felt more terrifying than any of the vivid nightmares that had haunted her for years.

Examining the fiery atmosphere, a part of her wanted to believe that it_ couldn't_ be real; that she would wake up soon in agony like so many times past. It was only when her lungs burned relentless with her next deep breath that she realized there was no waking up from this reality. _Great…now where am I?_ Tormented by the dry heat threatening to burn her to a crisp, she considered the possibility that this was Hell; her presence here punishment for all of her past failures. _No, stop it…I can't afford to think that way. If there's even a slim chance they're alive, I can't give up hope. Not yet._

Moving between luminous columns of flames and a smoky stream of brightly glowing magma, she struggled to keep her balance as vertigo began to set in. Pain shot up her back as she stumbled along the black path, a sharp groan escaping her lips as the wounds from her earlier battles began to reopen under the stress of her staggering movements. That subtle gesture did not come without consequences, her chest suddenly tightening as a fit of coughing erupted from her lungs. Covering her mouth, her throat gagged violently as a metallic taste filled her mouth.

Cursing her lack of control, she ironically found comfort in the raging inferno that drowned her voice out of existence. It wasn't until the fear of being caught had subsided that she realized the warm wet sensation running along the slender fingers of her exposed hand. Looking down a heartbeat later, she immediately wished she hadn't, panic gripping at her chest the moment she laid eyes on the crimson fluid on her palm.

"Damn it…" The wounds on her body hadn't recovered from the injuries of her prior battles; there was no reason to expect anything differently of her organs. Even if this mysterious ability to regenerate did apply to her lungs, she had no way to allow it to rest and heal. Not breathing wasn't an option and in reality, all she had done was the direct opposite, throwing herself into hostile situations that accomplished nothing but prevent any chances of recovery. As she trudged on along the path, she knew that her current environment was the very epitome of her own destruction, the hostile heat burning her lungs and causing scars to form with every breath.

Taking one final step, she succumbed to weakness, landing on her knees as her legs failed her. Holding up bloodied fingers, terror ran down her spine as she saw her nailbeds, previously a delicate pink color now overcome by a dusky shade of blue. Clenching her jaw tightly, she knew that she would never make it with her body in its current state. _Every breath of this dry air is literally killing me. At this rate I really will…_

_No! I can't give up…I have to try something. _A dim aura surrounded her exposed hand, glowing blue as a water spell coursed along its surface. Using magic in her already weakened state felt unbearable; draining what little energy she had remaining. _No other choice…if I don't, my lungs will be charred into oblivion._ Taking a deep breath to allow the fine mist to enter her airways, she gagged moments later as the fluid only served to irritate, countless needles stabbing at every part of her lungs. Letting out a second round of coughing that threatened to choke the remaining life from her body, she found to her horror that she was no longer able to take any more than the shallowest of breaths. Her heart raced inside of her ribcage as panic began to set in at the possibility that this place would become her fiery grave.

_Calm down, Laurent. You've been in tight situations before, but you've made it through. Think! There has to be something you can do or- _Her eyes widening suddenly, she raised her gaze to find the fiery landscape devoid of life, allowing her to take advantage of the temporary calm. _Please let this work…_ Cupping her hands together, healing and water spells flowed freely between them, forming a cloud of a green mist that glowed brilliantly in front of her. Holding it to her mouth, she forced in a hesitant breath, preparing for the torment that never came. A cooling sensation filled her chest, spreading from the inside out as her airways opened up. In an instant, the pain in her breathing disappeared, allowing her to easily draw air into her lungs in a way that was impossible just moments ago.

The numbness in her body began to fade with each breath she took, a faint pink returning to her previously cyanotic fingertips. _It worked?_ A dumbfounded look appeared on her face as she slowly recomposed herself, a part of her still in disbelief of what she had managed to do. Every muscle in her body still felt weak, but at least for the moment, she was able to move again. Forcing herself onto her feet, she pushed forward, the shuffling of her footsteps muffled by the raging inferno to find an end to the flames that seemed to span on forever.

Walking for what seemed like an eternity, Fiora slowed to a crawl as the fiery trail ended, collapsing as the rough stony cliff scraped against her back. She let out a soft curse under her breath, the heat of the warm rocks seeping through dull clumps of hair as a poignant reminder of where she was. _Keep moving. Damn it, I can't stop, not here._

Telling herself this was far easier than actually going through with it; her body now in such a ruined state that were she to be ambushed, her life would be forfeit. _So what is it I hope to do? I'm a helpless child who can't even defend myself. What'll happen when I find them captured and surrounded?_ A realization suddenly clawed through the miasma of thoughts as her eyes opened wide, eyebrows arched in concern as her gaze shot around wildly. It wasn't the sudden presence of a noise that startled her, but rather the direct opposite that was disconcerting. She had been so preoccupied with escaping the burning terrain that she hadn't realized the horror in plain sight.

_What's going on…where are they?_ Even with the barely visible terrain largely blanketed by darkness, her ability to sense magic would have detected the presence of Voidspawn waiting in ambush. She had gone through the same portal that the army of creatures had presumably passed through, yet she hadn't spotted any signs of life since her arrival here. _How long was I out for back there…I'd understand if they were all long gone by now. But some of them ran in just moments before me when the cave collapsed. They could have easily killed me in my sleep, so why am I still alive?_

**_"I am waiting_**."

The trembling voice pierced through the silence that had threatened to suffocate her just moments ago, its demonic echoes ringing in her ears to send an icy chill up her spine. Swinging her arms instinctively, Fiora was grateful that, even in this state, she was still able to summon her blade at will. It felt like the only thing she could reliably do to keep her from being truly defenseless. With no sense of direction, all she could do was rely on instinct to anticipate an incoming attack. The distress in her mind had broken what little concentration she had been able to muster to detect the flow of magic, completely unaware of the stream of wispy shadows flowing subtly along the ground from behind.

Shifting her body into a defensive stance, the sound of countless cracks echoed through the air moments later. Loud crashes erupted as rocky debris exploded into the air, causing the swordswoman to instinctively move in an evading lunge. Tumbling into an upright position, her gaze met the rising of tendrils from the ground, jet black in color with its surface covered in fleshy lumps. The tentacles rose rapidly, reaching at least a few dozen feet into the air before swinging wildly to slam into the ground. Their accuracy was almost nonexistant, yet in her current state, a lucky strike from the massive limbs was all it took to end her life.

Lunging forward, she landed on her knees as the ground below her began to crumble, another set of tendrils rising from the ground. With a quick swipe of her blade, a warm scarlet mist sprayed from the wound that did not go nearly as deep as she had hoped.

Shadows blanketed over Fiora, her eyes shooting upwards in time to watch as the other tendrils lashed out towards her. Taking off on a sprint, she leapt into the air, shifting her body to barely evade the incoming attacks. _Whatever it is, that pissed it off_. The ground underneath her feet became unstable the moment she landed, rocks dislodging as more writhing tentacles erupted. Using the collapsing rocks as footholds, she leapt through the cloudy debris, moving on instinct rather than sight. Letting out an uneasy breath she had been holding upon emerging from the dust, her gaze met the approach of a black tentacle a heartbeat later, colliding into her chest.

A sharp pain erupted through her body as the force of the large attack sent her reeling backwards, her back colliding into the ground moments later. Letting out a scream, her back extended forward as devastating spasms ran along her spine. Groans of excruciation escaped her lips, only to be cut off by the sensation of freefall. Loud crashes reached her ears as the flat surface that her back rested on crumbled. Reaching out her free hand instinctively to grab at something, her fingers met nothing but the empty air, the fleshy texture of a tentacle shooting rapidly past her as darkness closed around her.

_I can't let it end like this…_


	34. Beneath Nascent Wings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep em coming. Sorry for the late entry again. At the rate things are going, its becoming more feasible to expect an update around once a month or so. If things change and I am able to update more frequently...well that would be a welcomed surprise. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. **

** Stolenwarpig: So all of the champs besides the ones rescued by Vayne were killed not by conventional means. The whole concept of soul sacrifice basically means that the ones that didn't get saved by Vayne had their spirits/souls destroyed. Thus, even for those like Anivia, Brand, etc, who were physically immortal, destroying their spirit/soul would render that immortality null. **

* * *

_Blind were we to the voice of reason_

_Mindless, trailing, searching for where we belong_

_With open arms did we choose the darkest of today's poison_

_Letting go all hope of the morrow's song_

_- Sermons of Ezra-Isaiah Cyrus, Atlas_

* * *

**Location: ?**

_The sound of synchronized chanting filled the air, countless men and women gathered in a crowd screaming the same set of words in repetition. They held their ground firmly, eyes focused on a concrete barrier lined with colorful graffiti stretching into the distance. Fiora stood motionless, squashed between an emaciated man in his fifties and a portly woman that shivered wildly despite the enthusiasm of her screams. She didn't understand the words being chanted, spoken in a language that she had never heard before. Taking an abrupt step backwards, she felt herself bump against something, turning around to find a middle-aged woman; her face frail and weathered by the trials of a tormented life. _

"_Hmpf…Excuse me, I-" _

_The swordswoman's words went largely unnoticed as the frail woman shifted into a mix of anger and excitement. Chanting the same words as those around her, the elderly woman lifted her head towards the sky, simultaneously raising her fist into the air in an emphasized swing. The chants filled the air, muffling the incessant droning of a mechanical saw. _

_Fiora didn't have to know what the words meant to realize she was amongst those gathered for a revolution, that violence was on the brink of erupting. The anger present on the faces of the men and women clothed in what she considered nothing more than rags epitomized the faces of an oppressed people. Even under entirely different circumstances, the resemblance was uncanny. Suffocation began to rise in her throat, her muscles tensing as suppressed memories began to surface. _

That time, innocence was lost. During the riots…when I saw blood being shed for the first time. _Gritting her teeth, she desperately wanted the crowd to part and allow her a way out. She found an odd reassurance in the eroded clothing that covered her body, ones that she would have found horrid under other circumstances. A part of her felt uneasy, that someone amongst those gathered around her would recognize her anyways and announce it publicly. _

"_That time...father was there to protect me." Closing her eyes tightly, she mumbled these words under her breath absentmindedly, memories of mobs breaking into her home when she was still a child flashing violently thorugh her head. In the midst of a territorial skirmish against Noxus, military forces in Demacia were deployed to the front lines, leaving security in the capital city scattered. Years of oppression amongst the peasant class brought on hatred, sparking riots in the then defenseless city. The violence reaching her doorsteps, she did the only thing she could at the time – nothing. Terrified, she only watched as her father greeted the unwelcomed guests with his sabe. Trails of crimson marred the previously stainless hardwood walls as one person fell after another, putting an abrupt end to the home invasion. "I vowed to learn the ways of the sword because of that incident. But if something were to happen here…what am I to do? Am I really going to…"_

_The answer to that horrifying thought never came. Loud cracks filled the air, echoing against the walls of the nearby buildings lining the corridor. Her eyes shot open to find a section of the graffitied concrete wall separating from the rest, toppling over moments later into an explosive crash that resonated through her chest. Rather than panic, the chants of the people around her changed into cheers of celebration. It was moments later that she realized this time, it wasn't a select class of people that was the face of oppression, but rather the object in plain sight. _

* * *

**Voceran Subterranea, The Undying Realm**

The trickling of water echoed softly through the air, giving Fiora a tangible reality to return to. Rolling to her side, the swordswoman slowly opened her eyes to an eerily lit corridor, wondering if her senses were betraying her. The air felt heavy to breathe, but different from where she had previously been. There was no heat ravaging her airways, but rather a dense, musty odor that came with every breath. _Where the…_ Her hands shifted unexpectedly as she pushed herself off of the ground, the small rock she had previousy grabbed onto slipping from a pile of rubble behind her. Glancing around, she deduced that her fall landed her here, wherever this place was.

Staring between dull purple bangs clumped together by small crimson droplets that had caked over, she examined the pile of debris behind her, at least thankful that she was not caught underneath it. She took a slow breath before getting to her feet, her heart racing the moment she stood, making her wonder just how long she had been unconscious this time. _How much longer can I really keep going like this?_ Swallowing against a parched mouth, the small sliver of saliva burned her throat. She had rushed to enter the Void portal without considering the possibility that the journey on the other side would be long and drawn-out. Growing up in a family with nearly limitless resources, she never had the need to learn survival skills for such circumstances. Cursing her lack of foresight, she couldn't tell how long it had been since she last had anything to eat or drink.

Fiora knew that she was not remotely fit for combat or exertion, and would have landed in the hospital with strict bedrest under any other circumstance. Her losses of consciousness were becoming increasingly frequent; her body shutting down as a defense mechanism to prevent her from pushing it past the point of irreparability.

Even as these thoughts threw her mind into chaos, one look into her surroundings was all it took to make her realize that the alternative was far worse. Delicate stalactites lined the ceiling; the rocky texture illuminated a brilliant blue color originating from the distance. Initially apprehensive about what could be waiting for her there, impulse gave in; the intolerable thirst yearning to find the origin of the slow trickling. _It's still better than waiting for whatever that thing was to return._

The sharp rocks lining the cavern conducted sound far too well, small pebbles falling along the pile of debris behind her amplifying into loud ruckuses. Her body tensed up at the sounds repeatedly, apprehensive of the possibility that she wasn't alone in here. With every step Fiora took, the blue glow in the distance intensified until she emerged into a large cavern, brilliantly lit by a pool that glimmered brightly in the center. Streams of water trickled downward along opposite wall, draining delicately to coalesce into the large pool. A soft gasp escaped her lips, watching as elegant streaks of light danced along the ceiling of the large cavern as gentle ripples disturbed its otherwise unnaturally tranquil surface.

Reaching the edge of the underground lake, she stared through the crystal clear waters to see an intricate network of rocks radiating a brilliant sky blue. Scanning the depth of the pool, she found no evidence of an artificial power source. _It's beautiful…Is this really here? Why would something like this exist in such a place?_ She dipped her fingers into the water, a cool and comforting sensation against her skin as she swept a small amount of the cold liquid into her palm. Outside of the spring, the water looked clear and drinkable; no evidence of anything having tainted it. _Where is this water even falling from? Last time I checked, the surface above this was a fiery hell. _Even though she couldn't mitigate the lingering unease over this bizarre discovery, not taking advantage of it was no longer an option.

_I have to take the risk. At this rate, if I pass this up, I'll die from thirst anyways._

A thin streak flowed down to her chin as Fiora brought filled palms to her mouth, a cooling sensation traveling down her chest as she slowly drank for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Pausing a heartbeat later to feel for anything unusual, relief came to her upon finding that drinking it had no immediate adverse effects. Leaning forward, she greedily poured a few more scoops of it down her throat, a slight sense of comfort beginning to make itself apparent as she felt her heartbeat gradually slow to a normal pace.

When she finally rose to her feet again, everything suddenly changed. Gone was the racing of her heart, and along with it, the weakness that had dragged at her limbs like weights. She found to her surprise that the room around her felt steady for once, the relentless vertigo gone for the first time since the nearly fatal attack that separated her from the others. It was far too drastic of a change for her to simply attribute her previous state to dehydration. _This pool, its waters have rejuvenative properties…just like that Ionian potion. Why would they leave it so unprotected?_

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the walls of the chamber, suspicion rising in her mind as a horrifying thought found its way into consciousness. _Could it really be that…No, stop it. Even if it is true, it doesn't change anything._ She suffocated these thoughts, knowing that allowing them to consume her would only distract her from what was most important. Pacing along a path on the opposite side of the chamber, brilliantly illuminated stones lining the cavern became dim with every step she took, eventually yielding to a renewed darkness that engulfed her entire surroundings. _Reginald…I thought I'd have learned from what I had done to you, but here I am no better than I was then. I've done the same thing and put everyone at risk. I have to do something because if I lose all of you…what is there that's worth living for? _The road under her feet clattered as she walked, the path becoming increasingly difficult to navigate, giving way to loose stones all too willing to trip her to the ground.

_I have to keep moving, can't waste any more time here._ Pushing aside stray strands of purple hair, she held her armored hand forward, a small fire spell burning elegantly in her palm to illuminate the path a few feet ahead. Now away from the influence of the glowing lake, the rocks comprising the path looked rather uninteresting: dark gray limestone interspersed with streaks of white resembling cracks. Beyond the reach of light produced by her spell, there was only darkness, waiting for the moment to swallow her into its grasps.

Trekking through the subterranean path that seemend to twist endlessly, frustration began rise; her face held in a sneer over just how pointless her situation felt. Her greatest fear earlier was being discovered by her enemies and forced to fight in her battered condition. With the fatigue and damage to her body all but disappeared, the lack of _anything_ was the part that irritated her psyche the most. _If there was even one of those creatures, at least I'd know that there's something up ahead. Instead, for all I know, I could very well be wandering aimlessly through tunnels built by this world's equivalent of rodents._ A cringe ran along her spine at the possibility of encountering a pack of oversized rats at the end of the tunnel, an irrational fear that persisted like a memory despite everything that had happened.

Minutes passed before a faint mechanical droning reached her ears. The dankness of the stagnant air began to thin out; the incessant hum becoming louder as Fiora quickened her pace. Having been shut in silent isolation for what felt like hours, it took great effort to resist the urge to take off on a sprint; better logic taking control before her instincts could betray her presence. _Be smart, Laurent. Decisions based on emotion aren't decisions at all, they're mere instincts. That's what got you into situations like this in the first place. _Every passing minute felt like hours as her feet treaded lightly. A faint crimson glow began to fill the corridor, becoming more intense the closer she got to the source of the noise.

With her back against the wall, the swordswoman inched to the side to peer over a corner; her face contorting into one of disgust the moment she realized what she was witnessing. She let out a soft snort as she walked into the large chamber, its floor lined with the bodies of countless Voidspawn decapitated and dismembered. A pair of foreboding pillars stood in the middle of cavern, twisted into a vaulting arch as red symbols glowed with unholy intent along its surface. Crimson blood sat stagnant on the ground to form a moat around it; a lifeless epitaph to the death and bloodshed that she could only assume was awaiting her.

The smell of the room was unbearable, a stinging scent of decaying flesh tearing into her nostrils to replace the previous musty air that felt nothing less than desirable at this point. Bringing her hand to her face, it took all of her willpower to hold back the nausea rising in her throat. _What the fuck is this place?_

A bright glow filled the room as the crimson symbols exploded in intensity, forcing her eyes shut. Her body suddenly felt phantom and alien, unable to move her limbs as they hung loosely to her side like things foreign to her. Panic gripped at every muscle in her body at the idea that she had fallen into a trap, relieved moments later only when she felt her strength mysteriously return to her as quickly as it had disappeared.

Slowly opening her eyes again, Fiora adjusted her vision to see swirls of red flowing from under the arch, the surface of the pillars now connected by a dull gray membrane that pierced her chest with fear. Countless images of faces distorted in agony flowed along the surface of the portal, soft wails of pain reaching her ears causing her to step backwards in fear. Her heart raced inside of her chest, ready to burst through its confines, as her first instinct was to get as far away from the gate as possible. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt something hard against her back, her gaze shifting to find that she had backed herself against the wall.

_Calm down, just calm down!_ Her jaw clenched tightly at the realization of how vulnerable she felt at that moment. Her movements were reckless, driven by fear and so easily taken advantage of, had it not been that just by luck, there were no nearby enemies waiting in ambush. _Are you going to let yourself be so easily caught off guard the moment things become challenging? Stay focused…you have to! They're counting on you._

Scanning the walls of the chamber, she tried to find another way out, but found only solid limestone, tainted red by the glowing pillars to trap her within the bowels of the subterranean prison. Looking over her shoulder between coarse locks of purple bangs in the direction she had just come from, she knew there was nowhere to even turn back towards. As much as it filled her with dread, she knew that in the end, there was only one option left for her.

Taking a few reluctant steps towards the portal, a part of Fiora expected ghostly arms to extend from the portal and pull her into its grasps. A subtle rumble in the ground caused her to stop abruptly as she watched a large mound of demonic skeletons rise from the sanguinous moat. With a soft thud, it halted its progression a few inches above the crimson liquid, forming a bridge between where she stood and the secure soldering of the pillars into the round platform. The very thought of stepping on that bony pathway brought back the intense nausea that she had tried so hard to stifle.

The wails of the disfigured faces on the surface became louder with every step she took, her left arm pressed firmly against her upper abdomen as if subconsciously trying to hold herself back. Putting aside the sheer horror rushing through her body, she found dozens of reasons why going through this portal will end badly. _Turning itself on the moment I got here, the rising bones…someone or _something _wants me to pass through it._ Obeying the wishes of anything that existed in this realm was the last thing she'd desired to do, as it could only be a trap. _What choice do I have? Some things you just have to do…his words._

Drawing in a deep breath, a hesitant hand stuck forward, gleaning the surface of the portal. A freezing sensation traveled up her arm, the feeling of the portal harsh and slithering against her skin. Withdrawing a heartbeat later, she was surprised to find that it had no effect on her exposed arm, half expecting it to be covered in the silvery substance or worse yet, decayed by the hungering souls that made up the gateway. _It seems at least this thing won't kill me. Whatever is probably waiting on the other side…that's another story._

Closing her eyes one final time, Fiora cast aside all feelings of unease and hesitation. _Now is not the time for that. I have to be strong._ Apprehension erased from her face as cerulean orbs peered through narrowed eyelids, held in an icy glare as she dove forward. Leaving behind all sense of doubt, the last thing she heard was the soft crunch of bone coming from under her feet before an icy sensation covered her body.

"I'm coming. Lux…please be okay."

* * *

**The Narthex, Undying Realm**

A flash engulfed her vision, blinding her momentarily before her surroundings dimmed to reveal streams of light passing by her. Rings of purple arranged in concentric circles flew past her, alternating with clusters of metallic ruins. Thick bands of silver spiraled around at random intervals, forming a tunnel of broken helices. Fiora felt the sensation of freefall dragging her body through the mysterious corridor, yet her environment was passing by far too slowly for this to be true. For a moment, she found resemblance to her prior trip through the Eden Stream. Unlike her journey with Reginald Ashram, however, her current terrain felt harsh and somehow corrupting; different from the warm and oddly familiar sensation she felt during that experience. _Whatever this place is, it doesn't change the fact that I'm likely going to end up where I don't want to be._

As her environment became increasingly brighter, she threw her armored hand to her side instinctively, summoning her Ragnarok blade in a flash of crystal dust. A vibrating sensation passed through her body as the environment around her suddenly changed, the brilliant spiraling of hues fading into an even more disturbing sight.

Bending her knees as she landed on a ground lined with cobblestone, Fiora felt a cool sensation as her trembling hand brushed against its coarse surface. Fine green ferns lined the wide crevasses between the eroded rocks weathered by centuries of neglect, leaving a damp imprint on her palm as she rose to her feet. Eyes opening to a squint in the brightness, her face became molded into shock as a pandemonium of thoughts flooded her mind.

"What the-?" Her gaze shifted rapidly as the mental haze from her incoherent journey began to clear, finding herself bathed in the rays of a mid-afternoon sun. Leaves rustled along the ground, vivid green flakes carried by a light breeze interrupted only by the tranquil chirping of songbirds. The serene environment was almost distracting as she tried to navigate through the contrasting miasma of confusion going through her mind.

_Where the hell am I?_ A part of her was almost convinced that this was yet another vivid dream, adding to the list of many that had been haunting her recently. Yet, unlike her previous dreams, she remembered every detail of how she ended up here. Her footsteps echoed softly as she wandered, looking over her shoulder repeatedly in anticipation of an imminent attack. The light scent of roses reached her nose as she took a deep breath, bringing forth memories of a life that seemed so far away. Strolling between a row of lush trees planted in a perfectly straight pattern and a set of crumbling stone columns densely snared in vines, she took shelter from the sunlight under the shade to recompose her thoughts. _We were above ground when we first got here, I'm certain of it. There was nothing but darkness, save for whatever light was produced by those flames._

Fiora was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of rustling foliage, her blade instantly shooting towards the origin of the sound. Her muscles relaxed a heartbeat later, her abrupt overreaction forcing a small tailed lizard covered in brown scales to take off on a sprint from its hiding in the nearby bushes. _Come to think of it, wildlife…trees…this Void was barren of life save for those horrendous creatures. Does that mean…that portal…am I back on Valoran? _

Staring into the distance behind the treeline, the swordswoman held a hand to her forehead, shading her eyes to focus on a tower standing behind a field of grass. Soft breezes grazed the surface of the thin green blades, creating small waves that coursed harmoniously along its surface. The grip over her blade loosened as she began treading softly over the open field, hoping to find something in the ruined tower that could indicate where she was. _Something feels off…but what?_

Delicate vines coursed along the right edge of the building, coalescing into tangles that spread inward to invade into the windows of the marble structure. Moving closer, she noticed the silhouette of a person standing at the entrance to the tower; her body tensing reflexively until she was close enough to realize the identity of the person.

"Lux!" The name escaped her lips before she could assess the situation, her mind in disbelief as though her senses had betrayed her. Taking off on a sprint, Fiora found herself a few steps away from the blonde when the latter turned to face her, dull blue orbs peering through straightened locks of golden hair. "How did you-"

"Fiora," The blonde's voice was monotonous as she interjected, causing a disconcerting feeling to travel through the swordswoman. Gone was the exhuberance that was ever present in the past, her face now held in an impassive affect. "You made it here as well."

"I made it? Where is this place?" As the storms of confusion flooded her mind, Fiora found herself unable to hold back the sense of unease rising from her stomach.

"Home. We found our way back…all of us." A hand extended forward, pushing aside strands of blonde hair in a beckoning gesture. Her palm opened up, revealing slender fingers held just a few feet away. "You're the last one to make it. Everyone else is waiting inside."

"Everyone…" Her voice trailed off as Fiora stared past the blonde, examining the pitch black windows tiling the tower like empty voids.

"Now that we're all back, after everything that's happened, we can start over…no more fighting. Come with me."

The swordswoman's hand moved on instinct, stopping just inches away when the initial joy of finding the blonde wore off. Logical thought took over in time for her to realize how wrong everything felt, that nothing about what she was experiencing made any sense. Withdrawing her hand, she took a step back as her eyelids narrowed in apprehension, her body shifting into a subtle defensive stance. "Lux…what's really going on? Just what do you mean by starting over?"

"Fiora, we've been fighting for so long." Arched eyebrows appeared on the blonde's face, taking a subtle step forward as small pebbles scraped softly against each other under the weight of her movements. "You've given up so much and all it's earned you, no…all of us, is the hostility of an ungrateful people."

"What's happened to you?" Pushing back stray strands of purple hair, she no longer found any source of comfort in the blonde's presence. The implications of such words from her friend sent icy claws clutching at her chest, turmoil suddenly clouding her ability to think logically. "Lux, when did you ever care about-"

Fiora found herself suddenly short of breath, a stabbing sensation piercing her chest the moment the blonde came within arm's length. _This is-_ Moving on instinct, she swung her Ragnarok forward, held across her chest in a defensive position. The sound of steel clashing echoed through the air, tearing through the tranquility of the quiet afternoon. Clenching her teeth, the swordswoman's grip over her blade tightened, pushing back with increasing strength against the serrated edge of a yellow blade.

"Damn you." Anger fueled her movements as Fiora swung outwards, pushing her opponent's blade outwards as she simultaneously flung her body backwards to put distance between them. Landing on her knees a few yards away, her head jerked upwards to watch as a ring of black energy erupted from the ground, surrounding Lux within its spiraling confines.

A subtle grin appeared on the blonde's face as her weapon hung loosely at her side, a yellow blade elongating in length into a steel pole. Black wisps flowed from its tip, condensing into solid curves. The Chaos energy cleared to reveal a viscious appearing yellow axe attached to the end of the polearm, sunlight glinting off of its surface. Opening her eyes again, gone were the dull blue orbs, replaced by a fiery set of green pupils that pierced through the swordswoman with a foreboding gaze. Black smokey wisps appeared from the tips of her hair, blonde strands evaporating to leave behind a dark brown that fell gently against her shoulders. Gone were the familiar features of the young mage, replaced by the face of a slightly older woman held in a look of contempt. Raising her large weapon, her sleeve shifted smoothly over her arm, now clothed in a white robe ornately adorned with patterns of orange and royal purple that extended to just above her ankles. As the last traces of the blue body suit and Demacian breastplate disappeared, a swift swing of the poleaxe caused the Chaos energy that had built up in the atmosphere around her to explode outwards.

Purple bangs fluttered wildly against the strong gusts as clouds of dust rose into the air, plastering against her cheeks as Fiora raised her Ragnarok to brace against the dark energy. Channeling her own energy a heartbeat later into her blade, she planted the tip of her weapon firmly into the ground, sending waves of Divine magic forward. Loud crashes erupted as the spells of light and dark collided, debris pelting at her shoulders as the attacks nullified one another to allow the atmosphere to calm.

"How dare you." The anger in her tone was was apparent as Fiora stared through the dust beginning to settle, the faint silhouette of her opponent imposed upon the thinning clouds of dust. The grip on her sword tightened as everything became painfully clear. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with her?"

"Hrmph…such a foolish child. You really are as hot-headed in person as you appeared in the League battles." A strange sense of calm was present in her voice as the brunette woman spoke, her robed hand raised to her mouth in a gesture of amusement.

"League battles? Cut the crap, I've never met you in my life." With a shaky hand, Fiora pointed her divine weapon at the robed woman. She had been fighting for so long, and has sent countless enemies to death's realm that the identity of her opponent felt almost irrelevant.

"Perhaps not in person. But it appears that you really do have no regard for anyone besides yourself." It was almost instant. The moment the robed woman's last words passed through her lips, her free hand swung forward as the ground around hey crumbled loudly. Countless jagged rocks rose, sharpened into spears by magic to hover around the brunette mage. "Why else would you so recklessly assault a place as dangerous as the Void without even knowing the face of those you're seeking."

Fiora took a startled step backwards the moment she realized the significance of those words, her heart beginning to race frantically at the mere sight of her opponent's face. "You…you're one of them!"

"Hmm…so you finally realize." A smirk tugged at the robed magi's lips as she spoke, satisfied with the panic that she was able to instill in the swordswoman. "Allow me then to formally introduce myself. My name is…Vesarria Kolminye."

Eyelids widened on Fiora's face, revealing cerulean orbs dilated in distress the moment the High Councilor's arm swept down. Within the blink of an eye, the barrage of razor sharp stones shot towards her like arrowheads, telekinetically controlled by the rune mage. Magic exploded along her blade as she swung her blade on instinct, alternating in different directions to release bursts of energy towards the onslaught of attacks. Narrowly dodging a set of projectiles that curved around to target her from behind, she pushed herself forward to close the gap between them.

Pivoting on her heels to avoid a downward strike from the Councilor's large weapon, the swordswoman swung her Ragnarok diagonally upwards only for her opponent to block her attack with an abrupt shift in the axe's movement. Blades clashed in rapid succession, creating sparks of light and shockwaves from the force behind their respective attacks. Alternating blade strikes with flurries of Holy and Chaos spells, their assaults on each other blurred as they tore through the air, moving faster than what any outside observer could possibly process.

With a forceful push of her blade, Fiora forced her opponent backwards in a mid-air collision, breaking them apart as they landed on the ground moments later. _Damn, it can't be. How is she this fast?_

"Valoran is fated to die. As it stands, it is beyond saving." Kolminye's words were spoken in an eerily composed manner despite the message they conveyed. Staring with green pupils superimposed with swirls of energy, she made no indications to initiate an attack.

"Why?" Fiora's voice was coarse as she spoke, stifling the rising anger towards the person standing just a dozen yards away from her. "Why do you insist on releasing _him_? Why are you so intent on destroying the world you grew up in?"

"Destroy it?" The High Councilor's face shifted into one of genuine surprise as she spoke, taken aback by the accusation. "You mistake my intentions. My goal _was_ to release him. Now, you and I both want the same thing. Only, I shall be the instrument to change the fate of the world. To achieve this end, I shall start…by erasing you from existence."

Shifting her body back into a defensive stance, Fiora felt a sudden change in the atmosphere around them. Wisps of darkness rose from the ground, focusing around her opponent to cause even ground around her to distort. _What is-_ The fiery glint of a yellow blade reflected off of the sunlight, piercing through the deluge of questions in her mind. Raising Ragnarok on instinct, her blade collided with her opponent's massive weapon moments later.

"Shit! When did you-" Her teeth clenched tightly as the former champion felt a light wind graze past her face, her skin narrowly avoiding the tip as a lock of purple bangs fell weightlessly to the ground a heartbeat later. Spinning in the opposite direction to recover from her parry, she brought her sword around swiftly for an attack only for her swing to come to an unexpected halt as it met the serrated edge of the yellow poleaxe. Their eyes met as their swords were locked against one another, the blades screeching to send sparks of Chaos and Holy energy into the air.

"What's the matter? Surprised?" A hint of satisfaction was present in Kolminye's taunt, a confident smirk appearing on her face as streaks of black lightning formed in the palm of her free hand.

Forcing a pulse of magic energy through her blade, Fiora created an explosion between their blades to force them to split apart, narrowly evading the explosive strike of the Councilor's spell. _How is she doing this?_ The longer the battle drew on between them, the more disconcerting everything became. Even before she started off on this journey, her speed with her blade was unparalleled. After obtaining the mysterious divine weapon in her hand and the power that came with it, the speed and strength behind her attacks was beyond what any person, no matter how powerful, should be capable of stopping. _So what is happening? How is it that she's able to match…no, able to push me back with her attacks?_

A moment of uncertainty was all it took for her opponent to take advantage, locking blades as she held an open palm from underneath white robes just a few inches from the duelist's abdomen. Wasting no time, the rune mage formed a Chaos Blitz orb on her palm, launching it forward far too quickly for the Demacian woman to react.

Groans of agony passed through her lips as Fiora felt a powerful force slam into her stomach, tossing her body backwards to the ground. Opening her eyes a moment later, she watched as the Councilor lunged forward, closing the gap between them to deliver a downward stab with her mammoth weapon. _Now or never…_ Rising to her knees, she raised her free hand, channeling her magic through it to reinforce it as her fingers met the sharp edge of the axe, grabbing a hold of it to redirect its course.

A searing pain erupted in her hands as Chaos energy tore through her skin, causing Fiora to wince the moment the cold steel sunk into her skin. Bearing the pain, she countered by twisting her body forward, thrusting her Ragnarok forward simultaneously. A crunching sensation traveled up along her arm moments later as the tip of her blade passed through cartilage. The next few seconds seemed to drag on for hours as streaks of crimson liquid traveled down her left arm, a stinging sensation becoming stronger as she kept her hand firmly held against her opponent's weapon. Breathing heavily, her heart raced as the thoughts in her mind began to clear up, finally realizing presence of the blade she had plunged into the chest of Vesarria Kolminye.


	35. Ally of Chaos

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. Unfortunately, I couldn't get this chapter in any sooner as usual. Hope you can look past it. Enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

_It would have been so easy, giving up and letting fate just carry me to where its tides would flow. I had followed this same path my whole life already, what was to stop me? But I knew…I couldn't. Right then and there, what I did, I did with strength and without regrets. Who knew that with great strength also came grave consequences?_

_- Memoires of Luxanna Crownguard_

* * *

**The Narthex, Undying Realm**

Fluffy clouds floated peacefully across the afternoon sky, casting a shadow over the area as she struggled to remain upright. Silence pervaded the air as her muscles were locked into rigidity, her heart racing inside of her chest as her eyes focused on the wound she had inflicted onto her opponent. Fiora found that movement of her own body felt impossible; the shock of what she was witnessed throwing her body into a frozen state. _Is it…really over? Just like that…_

A crimson stain rapidly expanded, blood profusely draining from where her blade had pierced to mar the previously immaculate robe that had drapped over the High Councilor's body. There was no movement from the rest of her body, no indications of a counter-attack as she slumped forward, her weight dragging against the former champion's arm.

Momentarily consumed by the flood of emotional thoughts, discretion over her situation waned as Fiora regained control over her movements. Purple bangs fell forward as she pushed forward against the weight of her opponent, using her blade to lean the motionless body away from her before dropping it onto the pale cobblestones lining the ground. Her limbs felt estranged and incomplete as she fought against the rush of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Reflecting off of her icy blue eyes was the body of one of the people she had set out to eliminate, stopping their plans while avenging the pain that they had caused her at every point of her life. What made it difficult to accept was the way that her fight had turned out. Though it was far from an easy battle, she found it odd that it had required far less effort than her battle against Relivash. _Could it be that I really just caught her off guard?_

Black wisps of energy surrounded the lifeless body, its physical form dissolving into it as panic clenched at Fiora's heart. Drawing her blade backwards, she found no resistance against this action, forcing her to push off on a backwards leap onto her feet. _What is-_ A searing pain tore across her back a heartbeat after landing on the ground, a scream of pain escaping her lips as she lunged forward instinctively. Tumbling along the ground, she stopped on her knees moments later, cerulean orbs held wide in shock as she stared upon the form of Vessaria Kolminye standing unharmed just a few feet away.

"What…what have you done?" Her voice cracked as she forced the words past her throat, choking as an icy dread clawed at her chest. She was so certain that her attack had met its mark, the sensation of her blade passing through her opponent's chest as real as any wound she had inflicted in the past. She scanned the Councilor's body to find no evidence of having suffered any trauma. The white robe was unstained by the streaks of crimson that had been there just moments ago, causing doubt over her own sanity to sweep over her like a violent deluge. "How could you possibly be alive?"

An expression of ridicule appeared on the rune mage's face, shifting as though the words added insult to the situation. If she had felt even the slightest of fatigue, no one would have noticed any signs of it; her body held with such formidable composure as though it had never been touched by the tides of battle. "Did you think it would be so easy…that I would so shamefully fall at the mercy of your blade just like that?"

Forcing the rising distress back into the pit of her stomach, Fiora struggled to her feet, a wave of vertigo nearly forcing her back to the ground. "It's impossible! I killed you." Letting out a soft growl, the frustration in her voice made her sound stronger than how she actually felt. Seeing the strength behind the condescending grin of the Councilor's face, she found it obvious that she could not allow it to become a long and drawn-out battle. Years of training and fighting had improved her stamina under normal circumstances, only the combat speed and power required in this battle was far beyond what she had previously experienced. For this reason, she had committed herself to deliver what she believed to be a fatal strike moments ago, intent on ending a fight her body was poorly tolerating.

"Nothing is truly impossible." Holding her free hand up, Kolminye flicked her wrist nonchalantly as she stared back at the Demacian with ridicule. "The term 'reality' is simply a restriction we put on ourselves…a boundary that hinders us. Transcend these limits and there is nothing that can't be done."

Taking an apprehensive step backwards, Fiora forced her body into a reluctant defensive pose; fiery pain shooting up along her back, causing her to wince with even subtle movements of her muscles. Repressing her awareness of it, she focused her thoughts on the meaning of her opponent's words, gritting her teeth together when she realized how useless it was to try and interpret them. _Speaking in riddles…just like him._ Sorrow threatened to break the already delicate control she was desperately trying to grasp onto. Tightening her grip over her blade, the contour of her divine gauntlet against her fingers allowed her to anchor herself to reality. _Stop it! I need to focus. I need to figure out what just happened._

Silvery orbs formed around her free hand, revolving around her palm before launching forward as Fiora swung her arm outwards. Plumes of dust rose as the Blitz spells collided against her opponent, the sound of glass shattering echoing through the air as the Councilor's energy barrier collapsed against the force of the attack. Taking advantage of the distraction, magic flowed into the soles of her feet, using it to boost her movement as sparks flew upon lunging forward. Passing through the thick cloud of debris, her Ragnarok blade swung forward the moment her eyes caught the silhouette of the rune mage, meeting only slight resistance as its sharp edge passed through flesh.

The shadow of Kolminye faded, melting into the shroud of dust that was beginning to settle. Moving on instinct, she spun around on her heels, her Ragnarok held firmly extended to deliver a spiraling slash as the silhouette of the Councilor manifested from behind just a few feet away. The sound of steel clashing followed as the duelist's divine blade met against the yellow axe, locking against it to keep the tip of her opponent's weapon just inches from her face. _What's happening? Both times I cut cleanly through her with absolute certainty. So how come…_

Panic rose to her throat as the Councilor's free hand came into view, wisps of chaos energy flowing along slender fingers held just a few feet from her chest. Fiora felt as though all control over her body had been lost, her limbs numb and motionless as she felt herself flung backwards. Piercing pains ran along her spine as her open wound slammed into the stony ground behind her. For a moment, she felt like a defenseless child, paralyzed by pain and unable to react to the blade descending upon her left shoulder. Cries of pain escaped her lips as a searing pain erupted in her shoulder, the corner of the large poleaxe embedded into her muscles above the clavicle.

Weakened blue eyes peered through narrowed eyelids, held in struggling defeat as the swordswoman realized to her horror that she could not break free of her opponent's hold. It only took her a moment to figure out why, her eyes meeting the serrated edge of the yellow blade to watch as wisps of black rose from the ground up. _This Chaos energy…why is it-_ Staring past the large weapon, she noticed a change in the High Councilor's demeanor, a smile appearing on her lips.

"So, it seems you've started to realize the truth." Tilting her body forward, Kolminye examined the look on her opponent's face, satisfied by what was certain victory. "Allow me then to show mercy and rid you of your ignorance. In this place, Chaos is my ally. With it, everything you know of in the realm of possibility and impossibility is meaningless. The reality you see around is a product of this, and even death holds no meaning."

"Chaos…" Fiora struggled to speak, breathing becoming difficult as she felt herself losing control over her body. "This whole place…it's-"

"A protected reality created by bending Chaos to my will." Rotating the handle of her weapon, the Councilor's weapon tore through her opponent's flesh, crimson fluid erupting from the widening wound as screams of pain filled the air. "Did you really think you had made it home? Or did you think that such a place could exist naturally in the Void?

_Naturally…in the Void…that's it!_ Clenching her fist tightly, Fiora used what was left of her strength to focus Holy energy into her armored hand, a violent burst of divine energy exploding from the gauntlet. Pain coursed through her body as she felt the yellow steel forcefully ripped from her flesh, sending excruciating spasms along her shoulder. Placing her armored hand against the ground to prop herself up, she felt the density of Chaos energy underground, flowing wildly and ready to erupt through the stony earth.

Forcing herself to her feet, even the most subtle of movements brought agonizing pain to make breathing feel impossible. She stifled the pain, forcing herself to focus as green sparks flew from the Demacian champion's armored hand, casting a set of healing spells on her punctured shoulder. Turning her attention to her opponent landing just a few feet away, the temporary pause in the High Councilor's attacks gave her no reassurance. All she could do was trust the instincts that had been ingrained into her from all the years of fighting; instincts that told her to focus on stopping a hemorrhage that would kill her within minutes.

"How amusing, still willing to fight even in the face of impossible odds." Waves of Chaos energy traveled up the robes of Kominye as she taunted her opponent, black wisps contrasting the otherwise immaculate white garments. "How truly worthy of the name. Yet your continued existence will only bring more suffering and death. So, I want you to know…I am not here under the will of Genesis, but rather of my own accord. With these hands, I shall deliver the final blow and become the instrument of our world's salvation."

Stabbing her divine weapon into the ground the moment her shoulder healed enough for the bleeding to stop, a burning sensation ran along her arm as Fiora channeled large amounts of Holy magic into her blade. Letting out a growl under her breath, she allowed it to erupt in an uncontrolled manner, a loud crash echoing through the air as focused energy fired into the earth. She felt herself thrown off balance moments later as a the ground itself shook wildly a heartbeat later, leaping into the air as rifts began forming in the cobblestone lining to reveal black fleshy tendrils. _This is…just like that time back then._

Reality itself became distorted, the brilliant afternoon sunlight blinking erratically as the vivid foliage became twisted and distorted with its surroundings. Gone was the gentle warm breeze, replaced by fiery dry winds that tore repeatedly across the face of the swordswoman. The blue skies above her that almost exemplified a perfect day vanished, replaced by the darkness that characterized the entire Undying Realm.

"What…what have you done?" Gone was the calm composure in the High Councilor's voice, replaced by fury and desperation.

"Exposed your false reality for what it really is." Anger filled her voice, giving Fiora a renewed presence in the battle as the flower shaped crystal on her gauntlet shimmered brilliantly.

"I offered you serenity, peace for your death and instead, you chose to die in such an unsightly place?" Chaos energy flowed along Kolminye's free hand, now clenched tightly in anger. "Fine, I shall end you without forgiveness by showing you the full force of my Aesir...Ankou. With it, I'll-"

"You call yourself a savior? I can't even begin to understand the logic behind that, but all you've shown is a farce." A wave of green energy flowed in a well-formed arc as Fiora swept exposed fingers over the glowing crystal, freeing it from its confines into her palm. "You murdered countless people, delivered death under a false pretense of peace, exploted my relationship with those I care about for your own gains? If that's how you define salvation then save it for yourself; we don't need that kind of help. Your meddling in the lives of others ends now."

Tentacles fired rapidly into the sky, engulfed in a black smoky aura as they flailed violently towards the swordswoman. Unlike her previous encounter with this creature, its movements were far more purposeful and accurate, carefully maneuvered by the rune mage that merely stood at a distance watching with murderous intent.

_If I get hit directly by that much dark energy, I'm done for._ Her feet found the fleshy surface of a rapidly rising limb, channeling Holy energy under her heels to block its effects before releasing it in a spark to propel herself in the opposite direction. Putting distance between herself and the dark Aesir, she scanned the ground to find that its body was still mostly underground; a slick black surface as its only exposed feature. _Doesn't matter, this is how she's doing it. That means…_

"I'll decide my own fate." Her voice was composed as she felt the warm crystal leave the tip of her fingers, swinging her Ragnarok to shatter its rose form moments later. Rune symbols formed in the sky behind her as she descended, spreading to fuse into a large circle as shards of crystal rained through the air. With a blinding flash, a loud snarl filled the air as Kairo's form erupted through the circle, sweeping past the swordswoman as her armored fingers grabbed firmly onto the armored white scales lining its head. Using her grasp as a pivot, she swung her body in a vertical flip, her feet landing on the back of the dragon's head as she felt herself jerked downwards by its rapid descent.

"You think your creature will save you? I told you once before, even death holds no meaning in-"

"Perhaps for you, but I'd like to see if the same applies to _that_." The strength in Fiora's voice as she held her blade towards the black creature buried in the ground did well to hide the fatigue of summoning her Aesir. She knew it was risky, but after what she had seen, she knew she had to take a chance on a theory that would either turn the tide of this battle or seal her own fate. Her heart jumped as she scanned the face of her opponent, finding it suddenly drained of confidence as it shifted into a look of horror. _I got you._

Streaks of light gathered as the dragon's mouth opened, a massive sphere of energy forming as rune symbols revolved around it in a concentric pattern. As if in response, countless additional tentacles erupted from the ground towards her, breaking apart the ground to collapse it into a pit, leaving behind a large creature that appeared horribly distorted. Countless limbs were attached to a large main body, no apparent solid form other than a shroud of shadows that seemed to shift in an amoebic pattern. It's only defining feature was a large red circle at the center of its mass, encased by numerous purple rings into a target pattern.

One look at the deformed creature brought a sense of disgust to her as she descended towards it. "End it now, Kairos."

A loud explosion echoed through the air as a brilliant beam of energy fired from the dragon's mouth, vaporizing the rising tentacles upon contact. A dome of energy erupted as the attack found the creature's main body, spiraling violently as a column of flames rose into the heavens, exposing the barren rocky terrain around them.

Scanning the area around her, Fiora found the High Councilor struggling to remain on her feet, an energy barrier in front of her collapsing against the sheer force of the dragon's attack. Wasting no time, she leapt from atop her mounted position, descending rapidly towards her opponent as purple bangs flew wildly to catch the surface of her nose. Holding her divine blade forward, she used the momentary advantage. Time seemed to move slowly as she closed the gap between them, her eyes meeting the horror in her opponent's face that came with realizing the truth of what was to come. Despite the immense destruction taking place just a few dozen meters away, all she could feel was the beat of her own heart as she came within striking range.

"It ends now!" Her Ragnarok slashed diagonally across the Councilor's face in a blur of motion, tearing through her left eye. Looping around mere moments after the first strike, Fiora delivered a slash in the opposite direction, her blade passing through flesh as it tore through the rune mage's shoulder. Her greaves slammed into her opponent's chest, a snapping sensation traveling up her legs as ribs cracked under overwhelming force. Twisting around in a full circle, she delivered a second pair of cuts to the abdomen, crimson liquid soaring through the air as her blade met its mark.

Somersaulting over the rune mage, the heel of her left greaves slammed down on Kolminye's head like a pole. Twisting her body to the side, she delivered a swift kick to the right temple with her other foot before landing on her feet momentarily. Leaping into the air, she delivered an upwards slash to her opponent's back before allowing her ascent to be slowed by the force of gravity dragging at her feet. Grabbing the handle of her Ragnarok tightly with both hands, she twisted it downwards as she propelled herself towards the ground. Using the inertia from her descent, she plunged the tip of her blade through the Councilor's chest, impaling her to the ground in a deafening crash.

A loud scream of pain passed through the lips of Vessaria Kolminye moments later, her body unable to make even the slightest of moves. Breathing instantly became unbearable as she felt her airways becoming flooded. Letting out a suffocating cough moments later, a metallic taste filled her mouth as drops of crimson flew past her lips, flowing freely from the corners of her lips. Staring up, she found to her horror that her vision began to blur, the form of her opponent only a faint silhouette imposed on the bright background. _Is this…how it ends?_

"So…that _was_ how you were doing it, wasn't it?" Fiora's voice was soft as the fatigue she had been trying to hold back forced its way into her consciousness. "'Chaos is my ally,' your words; you tried to make it seem as though you couldn't be killed so long as we were here in the Void. But that wasn't true, was it? If it was, you could have killed me at any time since our arrival. But instead you waited this long…so that I would arrive at this particular place."

Trying to make sense of those words felt impossible as the High Councilor struggled to maintain consciousness. Reality itself was fading rapidly as she felt the blood slowly draining from every part of her body, her limbs feeling cold and alien. _Why did it end like this? It can't end like this…_

* * *

**_Noxus Flagship 'Ascendant Sanctity', Low Orbit Over The Farscape Plains, 1 BCL_**

_Cries of chaos filled the air, steel clashing as blades collided with each other in an open field stained by war. Darkness spread rapidly across the lifeless grass laden with the bodies of slain soldiers as black clouds rolled in from the distance, carried by unnatural howling winds. Despite the horrendous sight reflected in her eyes, Vessaria Kolminye maintained an eerily composed stance as she stared down from atop an open platform that vibrated gently under her feet. As the most talented of the Rune Mages in Noxus, necessity drove her forward, and mercy was a luxury she couldn't afford to embellish in. Lost in her thoughts, she raised a hand to her face, her exposed fingers running mindlessly along the soft, cool skin of her cheeks. _

_Her robes shifted wildly as the Eastern winds began to pick up, long brown hair flowing freely behind her in an almost rhythmic pattern. Staring into the west, her eyes scanned the contours of a series of forts lining the top of a set of hills, positioned in perfect vantage point to garrison off the passage of troops. Two years had passed since the Fifth Rune War began and to this day, the battle in front of her against Demacian troop advancements raged on in the bloodiest stalemate in the history of the country. Having reached the hills due west of the Farscape Plains just weeks before Noxian troops had set foot in it, heavily garrisoned Demacian forts were deployed at elevated zones along the northern, western, and southern borders of one of the few passages between the countries. The deployment of mechanical mortars combined with long-ranged mage amplifying cannons had effectively turned the fields into a kill zone._

_"Madam Kolminye," A voice spoke from behind the rune mage, causing her to turn to catch sight of a rough looking man in his late thirties dressed in a Noxian officer's uniform, decorated with numerous red and purple adornments. His body was held in a firm, uneasy composure, making it obvious he was was apprehensive in her presence. "Ten klicks to your north, 15 due west, and 12 due south are the hearts of their defensive barrier. Not surprisingly the western garrison is the most heavily fortified, their mages decimating our troops with the amplification of Etherocyte towers. What you see now is only a sample of the losses we've sustained; over the past 15 months, we've lost the entirety of the 17__th__ to the 31__st__ Regiment trying to take control of this region. As you can see now, the 50__th__ Regiment is faring no better. Our other advancements are meeting with limited success but if we can-"_

_Slender fingers rose as Kolminye held her hand up in a nonchalant manner, turning away from the military official whose voice came to a choking stop. "I have no interest in the details of your military proceedings. I know why I'm here, and if it means my presence will stop the death of our countrymen, so be it. It's all I need to know."_

_One look at the bases atop the elevations was enough to tell her the number of casualties that will be involved. She hated very prospect of war, the number of casualties sustained over something so seemingly trivial as territory. _Still…in the end, it's us or them._ Closing her eyes bitterly in a manner resembling regret, a rune circle appeared under her feet as she extended her arms away from her, palms held towards the distance as her robes wavered in the rising gusts around her. _

_It was instantaneous. The moment she opened her eyes again, her arms swung downwards simultaneously as a blinding flash engulfed the horizon. A groan escaped the lips of the officer that had remained plastered to the platform a few feet behind her, struggling to shield his eyes in the face of the overwhelming radiance. A dome of energy spiraled violently around each of the Demacian garrisons, exploding outwards moments later to form three simultaneous funnel clouds of flames into the heavens above. Screams of horror rang through the battlefield below as the clashing of weapons ceased, replaced only by fear as they bore witness to her Ultima spell. _

_Time felt meaningless, her breathing the only discernable sound as the atmosphere around the Noxian Rune Mage slowly began to dim. Smooth lines came into view, the silhouette of the hills set against an orange backdrop of the setting sun. Gone were the outlines of the jagged roofs and slanted buttresses comprising the Demacian fortresses, replaced by a black tarry surface devoid of life. _

_Kolminye stood motionless as she watched the aftermath of the fiery inferno reveal itself, the earth scorched into embers. She could only imagine how many Demacian men and women, died in that instant. _Some of them were probably just like me, magi ordered to fight on behalf of their military._ It wasn't the first time she had been forced to commit such a holocaust, but that fact alone didn't make it any easier. _I save lives, but kill just as many in exchange. Does that make me any better of a person than a typical murderer?

_A loud crack filled the air, startling the Councilor from her sorrowful thoughts to shift her attention towards the sky. Her eyes widened at the sight of the expanding clouds, now tinged with flashes of crimson. Patches appeared along the surface of the overcast layer, thinning into distorted images as though reality itself was dissolving. A chilling fear ran through her as she scanned the atmosphere, an uneasy feeling that reality itself may collapse. _All of this because of what I-

_Dropping to her knees as though all of her strength had given out, she almost didn't realize the presence of the dark wisps of energy rising around her, flowing slowly in a gentle spiral. Her throat clenching tightly at the thought of being trapped by this mysterious force, her first instinct told her to run, that this wasn't something even she could defend against. She only realized moments later that trying to move her body felt like trying to lift the world of Runeterra itself, her muscles paralyzed into stone as she kneeled motionless._

_Staring past the rising torrent of darkness, she watched as the Noxian officer took a few steps backwards, his eyes fixed on the the phenomenon taking place in the sky. Even as errant smoky streaks flew past him just inches away from his body, he seemed not to notice. _Watch out, you fool! Why are you not running from this to get help?_ She wanted to believe that there was an alternative explanation, but deep down, knew that there was only one possibility. _He can't see it…can he? Only I can because…it came for me.

_Her surroundings dulled into surrealism as the dark energy around her shifted its pattern, streaks fusing in front of her to merge into a shadowy entity shaped into the features of her own body. It was as though a clone of herself was staring into her soul, identical in every way, only pitch black in its entirety. _

_Common sense screamed at her to not interact with it, that anything paralyzing her to make a point could only be hostile. Kolminye reminded herself that as powerful as she was in Noxus, there were other Rune Mages on Valoran with just as terrifying potential. After killing so many people just moments ago, she knew Demacia would not let her action go unnoticed, that they would retaliate and target her to exact terrible revenge. _This must be it. I didn't think it'd come so quickly, but they sent this thing here to kill me.

_"__**My presence here is because of your doing.**__" Its words were startling, comprised of seemingly multiple voices in a manner unlike anything the rune mage had ever known could exist._

_"My doing? Are you here to kill me?" Kolminye did her best to hide her unease, refusing to give her opponent the satisfaction of a pleasant revenge. "Were you looking for me to beg for my-"_

_"__**It is not death I will deliver. Rather it is death itself that I aim to rid this realm of. Is it not what you also wish for?**__"_

_Icy claws of fear gripped at her chest the moment the Noxian mage processed these words, her eyes reflexively widening. "What did you say? Who…or what are you?"_

_"__**A relic of an ancient presence, weakened but not faded; one who wanted to bring an end to the cycle of death that plagues all things living.**__"_

_A smirk tugged at the corners of the rune mage's mouth, a sense of ridicule rising. "Immortality? So whatever you are…you came here to tempt me with such powers in exchange for something? Unfortunately for you, immortality is something I have never once sought. What good is it to live forever just to see others around me age and die?"_

_"__**Perhaps that is true for you. But what about those you use your powers to keep from dying?**__"_

_"What?" Gone was the flippant smirk on her face, replace by shock as she realized the implications of the shadowy creature's words._

_"__**So you finally understand. Is it not the fear of death that drives people to violence, the will to survive above all else? To put an end to the hopeless cycle of death, an end to the violence and killing of others that fear death's approach…that is my wish. Do you now agree? Our goals are one and the same.**__"_

Without death…there wouldn't be fear and struggle…there wouldn't be war._ In the short timespan that had passed, the rune mage found herself disturbingly in concordance with the entity in front of her, the distrust over its sudden appearance fading away. Instinct screamed at her to walk away, if that was even possible, but her sympathies took control like a surging wave, consuming her better judgement in one violent sweep. Without any evidence to support that even a single thing it said was true, she found herself wanting to ally herself with it, its plan giving her a way out from the deaths of countless others in a war that seemed to know no end. "What is it you would have me do?"_

* * *

**The Narthex, Undying Realm**

_I thought it would change everything and put an end to the pointless casualties of war. I was wrong…I was so wrong. Peace…an end to the cycle of death of both friends and foes alike…that was what I sought. I wanted to be their salvation because…in the end, I wanted my own salvation, to absolve myself of my involvement in the war. But the truth was…what _he_ wanted was anything but peace. That is why…_

"Only here was there enough Chaos energy generated by that creature of yours to allow you to-" The swordswoman's voice droned back into focus as the rune mage fought to maintain her hold on consciousness, forcing herself from the thoughts that were ready to drag her into death.

"Fiora," Kolminye's voice was wet, barely audible as she interrupted her opponent. "You need to know…the truth."

Cerulean orbs were held in an icy stare as the swordswoman was taken aback by those few simple words, spoken with a tone of sincerity that was previously nonexistent. "Truth? What truth? Why should I even believe anything-"

"You don't…have to do anything you don't want. Whether…you want to believe me or not…is up to you." Fighting against the pain that made ever breath and word an eternity of torment, the rune mage struggled to reveal the truth she had fought for. "You are the last…of the Valon."

_Valon? _The word echoed through the younger champion's mind as she recalled the same foreign term used after she had defeated Relivash just days ago. _Why do they keep mentioning-_

"Just like me all those years ago…depending on your choice…you can be the world's salvation…or destruction. I wasn't lying earlier…when I said I came here of my own…accord-" A flurry of wet coughs echoed through the air, causing copious amounts of blood to spread over the lower part of her face. It took a few shallow breaths of silence before the Councilor found the strength to continue. "I didn't know what I was doing…but now I do. I wanted to undo my mistakes…I wanted to right all that wrongs I had unknowingly done. And so I came here…defying the orders given to me. But in the end…it wasn't enough. I failed, so now…it's up to you."

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say?" Desperation began to overwhelm her as Fiora fell to her knees, kneeling aside her fallen opponent. Gone was the anger she had held against the mage, replaced by a need for answers that have eluded her all of these years. "Valon…what does that word mean and why do you people keep saying it?"

"It's…who you are. It's why you've been targeted. You can bring about salvation…but if you keep going…it will only cause destruction. Depending on your choice…you can save everyone…or be the instrument of their demise." Her voice fading, Kolminye struggled to use the last remains of her life force to maintain consciousness, her eyelids becoming heavy and weighed down like lead. "Leave…leave this place and never look back. You have to."

"Leave? I can't. Not without my friends." The Demacian fell to her knees, weakness setting in the moment her adrenaline from battle began to wear off. "I won't abandon them."

"The tower behind me...as soon as you enter…that's where you'll find them. They're safe." Her breathing slowed as she felt the last remains of her life slip away, the pain in her chest fading as all sensation began to disappear. "Take them…leave…use the portal and do what it is that _you_ want…don't be a slave to the cruel fate…that I had so unknowingly forced…you into."

Struggling against the dizziness that was slowly beginning to overwhelm her, Fiora scanned the features of the large structure in the distance; a dull stone constructed building designed with a gothic style façade resembling the entrance to a cathedral. Shifting her gaze down towards her fallen opponent, she found the empty eyes of the Councilor, lifeless and staring blankly into the dark sky that loomed over them. Placing her fingers on the mage's carotids, she found no pulse beating against her skin.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she struggled to free her blade from where it had been embedded, dislodging it from the chest of her opponent with a quick tug as a sickening sensation rose to her throat. _Why did it have to turn out like this? In the end…both of us wanted the same thing. _Sadness plagued every corridor of her mind as she brought her free palm over the dull green eyes of Kolminye, pulling down her lids to close them for the final time. "Rest…Councilor Kolminye, go to your eternal slumber. If it is redemption you wished upon this world…then I'll make that dream a reality, we all will...in our own way."

A buzzing sensation swept along her fingertips as a purple aura surrounded the High Councilor, the features on her face blurring into light. Radiant streaks illuminated the ground around her as this same light engulfed the fallen Ankou, sending wisps of energy into the air that danced wildly before fading. It was over in an instant, the body of Vessaria Kolminye vanishing to leave behind an empty outline of where she once laid on the rocky surface.

No words escaped her lips as Fiora forced herself to her feet, blood rushing to her head as she felt each heartbeat pounding in her ears. Taking uneasy steps towards the dark cathedral, she felt a wet sensation along her left cheek, a tear falling from the corner of her eye as she held her teeth tightly clenched. _So many times I've killed, yet for the first time…I saw my opponent for who she was, I felt remorse. Even after everything she's done, she had always been a better person than me. In the end, she was right about one more thing…I should never have come here and put those I cared about in danger. I just have to find them and then…then this quest is over. Once we're back together…we leave and we find another way to deal with this._

Muffled footsteps resonated off of stone walls, propped up by numerous flying buttresses arranged in a perfectly uniformed pattern. Her hands pushing against the coarse wooden doors weathered by what seemed like millennia without maintenance, she forced it open with what remained of her strength. She held her blade tightly between armored fingers as they propped open, revealing a dim candlelit chamber. Countless rows of pews adorned with crimson velvet were constructed to each side of a central walkway, draped with a purple rug that ran along the length of the chamber to terminate in front of a grand organ. Her footsteps echoing through the high ceilings of the corridors, she swallowed hard as her heart raced, the demonic faces of stone gargoyles lining the tops of each pillar staring back at her as she moved.

"Fiora?" The coarse voice of a familiar Noxian reached her ears, causing her eyes to shoot to her right to find numerous figures confined within a small cubic barrier.

Pacing as quickly as her worn legs would allow her, she found herself making out the silhouette of her companions. Stopping a few feet shy of the edge of the barrier, she swung her Ragnarok in a swift arch, divine energy flowing along its sharp edge to tear through the binding spell. The sound of glass shattering filled the air as the spell collapsed, revealing the others unharmed. Warmth came to her chest as she watched shards of the barrier fall slowly to the floor, a sense of calm she hadn't known in what felt like an eternity.

"Thank goodness you're here." Ezreal's voice was filled with energy, his face unmarred to reveal no evidence that he had ever been injured.

"So much for the hero attitude." Shauna Vayne rose to her feet, arching her back into a stretch as a few subtle cracks traveled up her spine.

"Whatever, sometimes the hero can't take all the glo-" The blonde explorer cut himself off abruptly, the exuberance on his face disappearing into one of horror the moment a horrible realization rose into consciousness. "Wait, where is she?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Fiora's pulse rose at the reaction of the explorer. It wasn't that she truly didn't know the answer to that question, but rather it was one that she didn't _want_ to know.

"Lux, where is she?" Desperation began to make itself known in his voice as Ezreal spoke, his eyes darting back and forth.

"You mean…she isn't with you?" The momentary sense of tranquility left her, replace by sheer terror when she realized that the person she was most concerned about was not amongst them. Their journey here still far from over.

* * *

**Inner Sanctum, The Undying Realm**

A soft groan echoed through air as Lux clawed her way back to consciousness, a searing pain along her cheek coming into awareness as she shifted her head against the abrasive surface of the ground. The air on her face felt like a furnace, every inch of her body burning as she struggled to overcome the haze that suffocated her consciousness. Opening her eyes, she found her vision to initially possess as much clarity as her thoughts, halos clouding every object in sight. By the time she found the strength to bring herself to her knees, her pulse rushed to her head, causing an excruciating headache to throb her senses into oblivion. Fingers that felt numb went straight to her forehead, rubbing at it to somehow try and force out the pain and dizziness that clenched at her mind like a tightening vice.

Fighting against her own weakness, it took her a few moments to realize that she was alone, her vision clearing to reveal, to her horror, that she did not recognize her environment. _What happened? I was-_ A gasp escaped her lips as her last memories came flooding back, crashing through the dam that had obtunded her cognition. Suddenly, images of her arriving in the Void and fighting alongside her companions became clear. _There was an explosion…I couldn't move and then…that-_

Forcing herself to her feet felt like trying to relearn how to walk again, her body somehow deconditioned horribly, making her wonder just how long she had been unconscious. Her steps stumbled irregularly as the blonde mage fought against the vertigo that sent the room spinning around her. A few uneasy steps later, she found herself held back by a strange force, her body refusing to proceed any further. Placing her hand forward, a weak light spell erupted from her palms, the air around it distorting as it met the surface of an invisible barrier.

Dark purple outlines appeared, waves rippling outwards from where her spell had hit to reveal a network of interconnected hexagons; a barrier walling off her path. Taking an apprehensive step backwards, her hand found the coarse surface of a stone column, rising to towering heights before fusing with an identical one on the opposite side of the room in a vaulting arch. A human face intricately chiseled into the tops of each stone pillar stared down upon her, its expression held in torment to send a chill down the blonde's spine.

Scanning past the barrier that blocked her path, Lux saw numerous similar designs, arranged in regular intervals reminiscent of the corridor of a cathedral. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the cathedrals at home, ones that she had frequently visited as a child prior to entering the Demacian military academy. Contrasting the grand luminosity that used to instill a sense of awe and tranquility within her, these halls only brought a sense of dread, the stone walls bathed in a crimson light that flooded in from the window in pulses. Alternating with total darkness that closed around her at regular intervals, a part of her couldn't get rid of the creeping fear that she would be surrounded by nightmarish creatures each time the light returned.

Spinning around on her feet, her eyes met the surface of an altar, drapped with a vivid red velvet cloth lined with golden borders. A symbol of two golden swords crossed diagonally was embossed in the center; two candlstick altarpieces placed perfectly equal distance to each side of the emblem. Staring past it, her eyes trailed up along the surface of a large statue, thick chiseled robes covering its form save for a ghastly humanoid face held in sorrow. Swallowing aginst the rising lump of fear in her throat, she strugged to take in breaths the moment she saw its eyes, streaks of crimson flowing freely from its lower edge to trail down its cheeks.

Goosebumps formed on her skin, the fine hairs on her arm brushing against her clothing, as an icy breeze reached her. She saw her breath as she exhaled; a small white stream of mist carried by the force of the wind until it faded moments later. Her eyes darted wildly around the terrain as she tried to identify its source. It wasn't so much its presence that bothered her, but rather how acutely out of place it felt given the otherwise sweltering heat of the cathedral.

A deep laughter echoed through the air in response, assaulting her eardrums mercilessly as her heart jumped to her throat, pounding harshly against the wall of her chest. Wisps of dark smoke rose from the ground on the other side of the barrier, molding together into a humanoid shade. Even without its facial features, Lux took a step backwards as she felt the eyes of the shadow piercing her with malicious intent. Not knowing where she was, a part of her wanted answers and did not doubt that the form in front of her was responsible for her presence.

Opening her mouth to speak, she found that the words wouldn't manifest no matter how much effort she put into it; her vocal cords paralyzed at the sight of what was in front of her. _Why am I still alive?_

"**You are the key. You will set us free.**"

"Me? What do you-…what do you want from me?" Shifting backwards, every subtle movement of her body felt like a struggle, her muscles rigid as they gave off a creaking sensation with each step.

"**Your role in our revival will become clear soon enough.**"

Its voice was unlike any other the Demacian mage had ever heard. Fear clenched at her heart the moment she heard its words, an ensemble of voices speaking in synchrony. Suddenly, her mind was no longer sure if it wanted to continue processing those words as a dreadful realization came to her awareness. _No…it can't be!_


	36. The Binds of Fate

**A/N:** Well, I can say that life was really terrible and busy the past few months, but no one really wants to hear much about that. This was delayed beyond anything I was expecting, so I apologize for that. Anyways, as usual, enjoy and feel free to R&R.

* * *

_The wheels of fate have turned. Peace was upon our great kingdom as the war with Icathia ended from within its own borders. Morale ran high as Arch-Priest Cyrus was inaugurated as our new Prime Magistrate. Yet even as out people cheered in celebration, an inexplicable sadness was held in his eyes. I can only wonder what it was that ailed him in that moment._

_- Lost Text of Atlas_

* * *

**The Narthex, Undying Realm**

Cool water flowed gently along her cheeks, delicate streaks forming along the side of her face as she stared into the reflective surface of a small fountain. Ripples forming as droplets fell from her chin, Fiora watched as the wounds on her battered face close up within moments, the pain behind them disappearing as the scars faded. Letting out a sigh, a part of her wanted to feel content with her partially dazed state, finding comfort in the existence of a fountain with regenerative waters similar to the subterranean spring. For the first time in what she could only imagine was days, she was around people she could trust again; her subconscious wanting to lose itself in the feeling of safety that came with her reunion.

_But it's not even close to being true._ It was precisely this very thought that dragged her back from her state of semi-consciousness. No matter how much she wanted to revel in her new found sense of security, there was something she could never forget. In the end, it was the bitter reality that the one person she had always counted on to be by her side for years was the one person that was still missing.

Turning to the others, her heart froze when she registered the sight before her, the looks on their faces all too familiar, sending chilling spears of ice down her spine. She held that same look at one point, looking for leadership from another whom she thought _had_ to know what to do next. _Reginald…if only you were still here_. Her throat beginning to swell, Fiora fought against the rising agony as she reflected on everything that had happened. Escape from the path of destruction felt almost within her reach, finding her companions unharmed to allow her the chance to undo the mistake she made by bringing them into the Undying Realm. As close as it felt, however, it might as well have been infinitely far away, as the only person she could not afford to lose was the one person not present amongst them.

She turned her gaze away, finding herself unable to bear the expressions on faces looking to her for guidance. Clenching her fist tightly, she almost wished that she hadn't found the others; a lingering part of her personality that is instinctively avoidant of others under such circumstances of stress. "I'm sorry…I brought you into this."

The sound of concerned gasps filled the air behind her, subtle footsteps brushing softly against the stone flooring reflecting the surprise in their reactions. For a moment, there was only silence, tension in the air high enough to suffocate her as she stood motionlessly with her back turned towards the others.

"Hey, it was our choice too!" Ezreal's voice cut through the silence without even the slightest hint of hesitation. "We wanted to follow you…to come here and save Valoran, right? Then save it, we wi-"

"We should never have come!" Her voice was harsh as she jerked her head around to face him, icy blue eyes held with both sadness and anger. "I should never have come. I wanted revenge…for my parents…for Reginald. Under the guise of trying to save our world, I brought you all here hoping to exact revenge and instead, fell right into their hands. They wanted us here, and we came knocking at their front door."

Talon heaved a deep sigh, shaking his head for a moment before his voice roared through the high ceilings of the cathedral. "Wait, woah woah woah. Where did that idea come from and what makes you so certain?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Fiora wanted to find an alternative, more logical explanation that could avoid the inevitable scrutiny of her companions. She searched the depths of her mind, finding that she didn't even know where to begin looking for a contrived explanation that would sound believable. "Vessaria Kolminye, she told me. We were purposely led here. According to her, we have to leave now or-"

"She told you?" Anger was apparent in her voice as Vayne spoke, her face held in a look of incredulousness as she rolled her eyes. "The person who was responsible for killing your parents, opening a portal to bring chaos into Valoran, and then proceeding to kidnap us, all before trying to murder you told you what was going on and you believed her? How ridiculous."

"Do you have a better explanation?" Fiora's voice was far quieter than what they had expected, no trace of indignation over the night hunter's outburst. "You're right, she wanted to kill me. She wanted to kill me because she genuinely believed that somehow doing so would prevent Valoran from falling into chaos. Even when she failed and was on the verge of death, she told me where to find you…to take all of you and return to Valoran."

"It's a trick." Ezreal's fists clenched tightly, a feeling of certainty in his voice that as he spoke. "It has to be. She couldn't kill us so she's trying to get us out of the way."

"No…she only tried to kill me." Turning away from the others, icy cerulean orbs focused on the top of a pipe organ, adorned with countless rune symbols etched into each of the individual pieces. She couldn't tell how long she stood cemented into that position before shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest a few heartbeats later. "If she truly wanted us out of the way, she would have killed all of you long before I got here. Instead look at yourselves…there's not a scratch on any of you. She didn't just leave you unharmed, she healed your wounds."

Even without seeing them, the lack of commotion behind her over those last words made it painfully obvious that each of them had suspected as much. Hearing it said aloud, however, made their suspicions disturbingly more tangible, tearing through their subconscious repression of the truth.

Accepting this truth offered her no comfort, instead only serving to flood her mind with despair as Fiora realized the futility of her situation. "Everything seemed so straightforward at the time." She closed her eyes in bitterness, tilting her head slightly as she thought aloud, no longer able to hold back the mistakes of her past from tearing her apart. "Come to this place, take out the enemy, stop the ones responsible from succeeding. I oversimplified things so much that I couldn't even imagine how things would end up. I'm finally beginning to understand how _he_ felt that time…I have no right to lead any of you."

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps echoed from behind as Ezreal swept past her, his shoes skidding roughly against the floor as he came to a halt just a few feet in front of her. "So what are you saying…we give up and leave Lux behind? She was the one who wanted us to watch you…to come support you when you decided to try and leave in the middle of the night. She did it because she couldn't bear to let you go at this alone, and this is how you repay her? By abandoning her in this God forsaken place-"

A quick swing of her arms materialized her Ragnarok, a choking gasp escaping the explorer's throat as she brought the tip of her blade just inches from his throat. "Abandon her? My whole life she was like the younger sister I never had. Deep down, I want to save her…I have to save her. But it was this same blind desperation that led us into this shithole to begin with."

His muscles tensed to the point of tetany, Ezreal found himself unable to stop himself from falling backwards, his heart pounding against his chest as he landed on his buttocks. Pushing himself in the opposite direction on instinct with his feet, he found uttering even the most simplest of sounds an impossible feat as he stared back at the swordswoman.

Closing her eyes, she lowered her divine blade as her right arm hung limp to her side, fading away moments later as she stood motionlessly. "I'm not asking you to abandon her. I don't know what Kolminye's words meant, but the decision to weigh the life of one person against the fate of the world is not one I have the right to make. I don't know what will happen or how it'll happen but if there's even a chance I…"

Her voice trailed off as she lowered her head, purple bangs falling forward to become plastered against her face by the residual water that had yet to evaporate. _If there's even a chance that my decision could make things worse…I'd never forgive myself._

Ezreal let himself release a long needed sigh, having held his breath to the brink of suffocation as he felt his muscles relax instinctively to the softening of swordswoman's facial features. Struggling to his feet, a part of him felt ashamed to have responded with such distress to the threat. It wasn't until he saw the pained look on her face that he realized his own moment of vulnerability was nothing compared to what she was trying to conceal.

Pacing slowly away from the others, Fiora stared into a circular frame hung just a few steps away. At first glance, it resembled a large mirror, only the image within its borders did not reflect anything that was positioned in front of it. Countless rune symbols pulsated a dim blue, intensifying with every step she took towards it. She felt entranced as she peered into the round surface, her gaze meeting streaks of light filtering through the dense foliage of a lush forest. A set of wild boars rode past the landscape, stopping long enough for her to recognize them as a species indigenous to the jungles of the Estharian Sunscape just south of Demacia. _Home…so close I can literally touch it. Yet…it's as impossible to reach as the stars themselves._

"After everything that had happened, she was the one person who never gave up on me." Her knuckles turned white as she held her fingers into a tight fist, her arm trembling from the force behind it. "Even if going back is the right thing to do and that somehow saves the world, I don't know how I'd live with myself knowing I had to give up on her in the process. My life would forever be plagued with sorrow, yet if that's what it takes, it's a burden I'll accept.

"But I won't accept it!" Ezreal's voice exploded through the air, his fist slammed into the ground with a dull thud as he propped himself against his left knee. His breathing was heavy as he held his jaw tightly clenched, anger fueling his words. "I won't accept it. You're right, she never gives up on people. Even if I thought there was no reason to believe in myself and lived wandering this world to avoid being responsible for another, she believed in me… just like she did with you."

Tilting her head to gaze upon the explorer's face, Fiora saw an expression that felt far too familiar; pain and mourning that she had tried to stifle into oblivion for so many years. For her, such a reaction was a demonstration of weakness, something that had no place in the harsh reality of life. "So what, you want to give them what they want? Save one life only to sacrifice the lives of everyone?"

"No…who says we have to?" Lifting his amulet closer to his face, green eyes stared at the swirls that glowed within the arches that rose from his forearm. "We still have no proof that what that Councilor said was true. Even if it is, who says we have to follow suit? Everything we've done, we did it to defy the cruel fate they had in store for us, right? So far, we've done exactly that! We've survived overwhelming odds, defeated two of the three Councilors already, and even brought the world together against a common enemy."

Letting out a soft snort, the swordswoman crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes as she tilted her head away from the others. As much as she desperately wanted to believe those words, she knew it wouldn't be so straightforward. Reality never was. "And yet, all of it would be meaningless if they get what they want."

"It would be equally meaningless if we abandon her here." A bright glow illuminated the walls of the cathedral as Ezreal rose to his feet, energy flowing smoothly resembling flames along the surface of the crystal arches over his amulet.

"What?" Icy blue eyes focused on the explorer as her gaze shot up from the ground, moving instinctively towards the source of the magic.

"She was the reason why we're all here…why we're together. She never once stopped believing that there was hope for you…for me…for all of us. How would we be any better than our enemies if we give up on that so easily the moment things look bleak? We do that and all we've accomplished is losing someone who means so much to us." His heart raced as he took a few steps towards Fiora, not allowing the cold gaze that glinted of killer intent to deter his will. "We go forward…on _our_ terms, not theirs. We stay together and leave together…no one gets left behind."

"And what will you do after?" Fiora sprinted forward, stopping abruptly as her armored hand curled over the jacket that hung loosely on the explorer's shoulders. Dragging on it to jerk the blonde towards her, she felt a choking gasp escape behind the thin fabric. "You risk the world to save her; what'll you do after we get her back? Are you going to abandon her and run off to some far corner of the world like you always do?"

The look of sheer horror on Ezreal's face faded as he processed those words, letting out a relieved sigh as a calm grin appeared on his face. Being honest with himself, he felt surprised at the Demacian's words, never having imagined her being the type of person who would be protective of others. "Relax. I'll never do that to her as long as she wants me to stay. Things have changed; she saved my life and showed me there were things worth living for other than myself. Not just me…she's changed all of us. Wouldn't you agree?"

Closing her eyes, no words were needed to express her reaction as she relaxed her grip over the Piltoverian's collar. As bitter memories of her past began to surface in her mind, so did glimpses of happiness and tranquility embedded in friendship with Luxanna. _How? He read right through me so easily when even I didn't realize it until now._ Taking a step back, her arm fell loosely to her side as she stood motionless in reflection. "Her life wasn't perfect, the circumstances far from it. Yet she never once stopped believing that our bonds with others meant everything. Something as simple as being there when a friend lost her parents and letting her know that the world wasn't over…she believed that such an act of kindness would ripple outwards like waves and change everything about the world."

"And she was right…wasn't she?" His words were calm, yet their effects were poignant as they formed knots at the back of Fiora's throat. "Her actions kept the darkness inside of you at bay for all of these years…saved my life and allowed me to be a part of all of this. I won't abandon her, not when she refuses to give up on me…I promise."

A soft growl escaped her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning to see the faces of her other companions frozen by the tension between them. "Fine…I'll hold you to that promise. And what of the rest of you? What's your move?"

The stern look on Talon's face melted, giving way to a familiar grin as his eyes peered towards Fiora; a look that she could only assume meant a crude remark was imminent. Burying his fist into the palm of his other hand with a soft thud, he let out a grunt under his breath. "Can't say I'm as enthusiastic about this as lover boy over there, but I'll be damned if I'm the one to leave a pretty girl behind before the party starts."

Purple bangs fell forward, partially hiding the twitching of her eyebrow the moment she heard those words. _I swear, one of these days if we make it out of here alive, I'm personally going to kill him._ The sound of laughter reached her ears moments later as she tried recomposing herself, peering through thin strands to watch the others struggling to stifle their reaction. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she realized their attention was focused on her; her reaction not quite as subtle as she had expected. "Enough! If you have time to laugh then use it for something useful…let's keep moving."

Gazing one final time at the tranquil shrubbery of the Estharian Sunscape on the other side of the portal, Fiora curled her fingers into a fist. _Freedom and beauty…things in the world we regard as ever-present essentials in life. It isn't until we lose these things that we realize their importance. _Mustering the resolve to leave behind the untaken path of better judgement, she descended upon a set of spiral staircases. She forced herself not to look back, fearing that by doing so, she would allow doubt to flood the recesses of her mind.

* * *

**Draugr's Catacombs, Undying Realm**

Footsteps echoed off of the weathered stones that lined the walls around them as they traversed through the Catacombs. Fiora couldn't explain why she chose to descend into bowels of the cathedral, only that some subconscious part of her mind pulled her in this direction rather than returning to the fiery world outside. What followed was a seemingly infinite labyrinth, lined by ancient wooden torches that appeared to burn endlessly. A disquieting silence lingered in the air, broken only by their movements and the soft crackling of rising embers.

_Something doesn't feel right, it's too quiet._ Her muscles felt rigid as she took point, using the distance between herself and the others to hide the unease in her features. _I should have known this was a bad idea. Vessaria was right…it's like they want us to go this way._

The sound of rapid thumping against the floor tore through the thoughts in her mind, her fingers curling into a tense fist. _What do you want? _Twisting her head slightly, her gaze met the figure of the blonde explorer, stopping abruptly just short of a few feet to her side.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ezreal's voice was not without frustration. Even as he tried to maintain the nonchalance in his expression, subtleties in the tone of his voice gave away the discomfort building in his mind.

The rhythmic steps of Fiora's footwork gave way to a short but noticeable pause. Staring past him, she focused on the burning torches that illuminated their surroundings, staring blankly into the dancing flames as her only temporary reprieve from the bleakness of her reality. She had asked herself the same question on multiple occasions during her time here. Each time, she found no answers and rather than trying to force one out, she did the only thing that would keep her sanity intact – she chose to ignore it. _How can I explain that I'm dragging them along on some subconscious hunch? I can't even justify it to myself._

"Fiora…" Forcing himself to break the tense silence against what he knew was better judgement, he watched the tense pose on the Demacian change suddenly; her muscles relaxing to allow a pink color to gradually return to ghostly white knuckles. "Look, I know that I can't even imagine what you had to go through by yourself in this God forsaken place. But we both want the same thing, and we want it done fast. Unless-"

"I'm not ignoring you." Stopping her movements altogether, she tilted her head slightly, cerulean eyes glaring momentarily at the blonde explorer before turning to stare into the distance ahead of her. Letting out a soft sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head in a defeated fashion. "I just don't know how to answer you…it just seemed logical to search a more isolated area first rather than searching the vast expanse on the other side of those doors."

"Well…guess you're right about that." Rubbing the back of his head, Ezreal couldn't deny that there was merit to her answer. Prior to the attack and subsequent capture, they had wandered in the Void for hours, finding it to be a barren wasteland that was rather fitting of its name. _They built this place for a reason. There has to be something here._ In light of this, however, there was a lingering unease in his mind. It wasn't the answer itself that bothered him, but rather the hesitancy in her voice. The Demacian swordswoman he knew always rushed in head-first, damn the consequences. Though much had changed since the last time they had fought in the Fields of Justice, it was hard to believe that her confidence was lacking to this extent. _Either something happened during the time we were separated that broke you or…there's something more you're not telling us._

"Look, unless you have a better idea, let's keep moving."

Rather than rejoining the others, he continued to remain at her side as they moved through the winding hallways. Having been the lone wolf figure throughout most of his life, he knew exactly of the pains of isolation. Though both of them were searching for the person they had lost, he knew that Fiora was still far too proud to confide in others under such circumstances. "Don't worry. We're going to find her."

"How do you know?" Her voice was soft as the words passed absentmindedly through her lips.

"Because I believe in us." Kicking a loose pebble into the distance gave him an odd feeling of satisfaction as a subtle smile appeared on his face. "The same way that she would believe in us had it been the other way around." Tightening his fingers into a balled fist, he held his amulet close to his chest in a gesture of hope. "She'll be all right. She's strong…with the exception of you, she's stronger than all of us at this point."

Stopping in her tracks, Fiora brushed the side of her cheek with her exposed hand, bringing it to rest on her hip moments later with an abrupt shake of her head. "No, that's not quite true. She's stronger than I am…she's always been."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Stopping to lean his arm against the cool, rough surface of the stone walls, Ezreal scanned her facial features held in an expression of melancholia.

"Because you said it yourself earlier. She always keeps hope close to her heart, no matter how desperate things gets." Turning to stare blankly at the opposite wall, she hid her face, lowering it moments later to shade her eyes from the light of a nearby torch.

"And what about you?"

"That time was lost long ago." Her voice lowered to almost a whisper as she spoke. A part of her wondered why she felt the need to explain herself. In the end, she couldn't bring herself to stop the words from escaping her lips. "My parents died and I needed to be strong. I wanted to forget the pain of my past. The last thing I wanted was pity from others so I became the arrogant girl you met in the Institute of War. I thought that by changing the way I interacted, I could change the core of who I was. I'm still nothing more than that sad, lonely kid devoid of hope."

"So that's how it is."

"Lux tried to tell me," Taking off on a quickened pace to avoid her words being heard by the others who were fast approaching, Fiora closed her eyes tightly. Memories of herself dismissing her friend's pleas came rushing back, the voice of the younger Crownguard clear as though she was standing right in front of her. "I didn't listen…I ignored her. I kept pushing her and everyone else away until…until it was already too late."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they turned the corner, descending upon another set of staircases to reveal another series of empty stone labyrinths. Red lights traveled rapidly in parallel along the grout that cemented the stone blocks together, flickering at random intervals.

"You know…if you think about it, our situations aren't that different." His words caused her to spin on her heels, a surprised glare shooting at him between purple bangs.

"How do you figure that?"

"I was an orphan. I never knew my parents." Ezreal let out a deep sigh, moving quickly to keep up with the Demacian swordswoman. "Before Cait took over as sheriff to establish PSION division of our security forces, Piltover was exactly as its name suggested – a work in progress. Kids without parents contradicted its philosophy of progress, and people like me were shunned by society. So, as soon as I was able, I abandoned it and the people I knew."

"Ezreal…you-"

"That's not even my real name." Pausing momentarily, he slammed his fist into the wall; a soft thud filling in the air as the sensation of pain reached his consciousness. "I abandoned everyone and wanted them to think I was dead. I hated the life I had then so I gave it up, ran away, and became someone else. A hero…a pioneer…an inspirational figure rather than a loathed orphan kid."

Fiora rested her chin on top of her fingers, watching as the blonde Piltoverian propped himself against the wall. "So who are you really?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. That person died a long time ago. I left it all behind for something that isn't real; a life made up of moments of glory and fame…moments that flashed brightly like the cameras pointed at me, then fade away to leave behind emptiness."

A long silence followed before Fiora finally moved again, taking a few steps towards the Explorer to place her fist softly against the back of his chest. She felt his muscles tense up in surprise, her gesture taking him by surprise. "That's not true. The moments may burn away in your mind, but not in others. They persist in the form of the legacy that you leave behind for others."

"Wha-"

"Look at Piltover. You claim you abandoned it, but look at what it had become. You gave it your discovery and turned it into a utopia. Though short-lasting it might have been, you gave people years of happiness that would never have been possible."

Turning around to face her, Ezreal examined the soft features on the Demacian's face, a stark contrast to the cold and callous expression he'd been used to. "Maybe…but for me, none of it was real. It was all just a farce." He paused only for a moment before walking past her.

"No…but Lux was real, wasn't she?" Her words forced him to pause momentarily, allowing her to catch up to where he was.

"Yeah…that's why I have to find her. I have to believe that she's still alive. I won't allow her to die like-" He stopped himself from finishing that statement the moment he realized the mistake he was about to make. His muscles rigid with hesitation, he forced himself to face her, finding her eyes weighed down by a sadness that even she couldn't hide. "I'm sorry…I-"

_Like him…_ Fiora felt her heart racing momentarily, a wave of panic beginning to rise as she fought against the sadness beginning to well up in her chest. "No…you're right. We have believe that there's hope. Without hope there is no purpose. Fight without purpose, like I've been doing all these years, and the only thing that awaits us is death. I want her back as much as you do. We can do it."

"Well…lead the way then." Slowing his pace, Ezreal allowed himself to fall a few steps behind, watching from behind as the raven haired Demacian sprinted forward. _You've changed…for the better I'd say. However, there's still something you're not telling us…but what?_

* * *

Reaching a corner, Fiora stood with her back against the wall, peering around it to find yet another empty hallway that seemed to extend on forever. Leaning her head against the rough wall, she let out a heavy sigh, her frustration beginning to overwhelm her. Her eyes focused on the red specks of light that flew by along the walls, forming streaks of neon red to resemble the passing of a vehicle's tail lights on Valoran. Though their random appearance initially piqued her curiosity, staring at them now only served to irritate her more.

_Is this really the right way? Or was I wrong, and we're just wasting time here?_ She closed her eyes angrily, her hand rising to her face as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The mustiness of the air was becoming unbearable; the stench of stagnation pervading her senses, convincing her that nothing had been through this place for what must have been centuries. The identical appearance of the tunnels, no matter how far they traveled, was becoming disorienting. Her attention became split between taking the necessary precautions to avoid being ambushes, and holding back the panic of being trapped in this maze forever. Gesturing with a hand behind her back, she signaled for the others to advance, as there was no visible threat in the vicinity.

"Hey, not for nothing, but do you think this is really necessary?" Talon's voice filled the air as he neared her, an expression of clear boredom on his face as he closed the distance between himself and Fiora. "This whole formation thing, I mean. This place looks like it hasn't seen signs of life in years. You really think there's something here?"

"Be quiet." The irritation was subtle in her voice as she shot the assassin an annoyed glare. It wasn't so much that she disagreed with him, but rather her actions gave her an odd feeling of security. By maintaining the heightened sense of suspicion she had become accustomed to, it gave her at least some familiarity. It kept her mind preoccupied with the possibility of incoming threats, restraining the fear that her choices had cost her the only remaining person she genuinely cared about.

The moment Fiora took a step forward, a loud crash filled the air followed by the sound of stone cracking. Tremors ran along her body as the ground underneath her feet began to shake wildly, rendering all of her attempts at maintaining her balance futile. _Shit…an earthquake?_ The thought instantly caused an icy terror to run through her body; an overwhelming claustrophobia beginning to emerge at the possibility of being buried alive underground.

Pain ran through her shoulders as they impacted against a nearby wall. Even though she knew it was pointless, her eyes shifted wildly on instinct to look for a way out, only to find something far more terrifying. Spikes of energy emerged from the walls around them, merging to form a barrier. The next moments seemed to pass with surrealism. She desperately tried to stabilize herself long enough to allow her to strike at the barrier, knowing full well that even if she had managed to do so, it wouldn't make escape any more within the realm of possibility. Watching as her companions fell one at a time, her heart raced as a sense of dread overwhelmed her.

_We're all going to die here._

No sooner had this thought gripped her heart within its icy fingers than the trembling suddenly stop. Breathing heavily to overcome the suffocating panic, she forced herself to move against the rigidity of her muscles, taking a few steps away from the walls.

"What just-" Vayne's voice was cut off as the sound of cracking once again erupted around them. She instinctively dropped into a crouched position, straightening a leg behind her while forcing a hand to the ground as she braced in anticipation of another earthquake. Only this time, the tremors never came.

Shifting her body as she frantically looked for even the most subtle signs of an impending attack, Fiora felt her heart sink as the walls around her began to crumble. A warm sensation surrounded her armored hand as she instinctively channeled magic to blast through the collapsing walls. Logic kicked in moments later, stopping her moments later to tell her that this far underground, any such attempts would only accelerate her demise. In the midst of the calamity erupting around her, she caught sight of the walls long enough to notice the embedded specks of light had paused in their trajectory; a tail of light trailing them like meteors suspended in time. It was then that she felt her body beginning to lift itself from where she had stood. For a moment, it seemed as though realty suspended, and along with it, all of its properties including gravity and time itself.

Turning her gaze towards the others, she was surprised to find that they were not frozen as she had expected. Feeling her breath slowly passing through her throat, it was the only sensation she noticed as she watch their futile attempts to move through the air. _What is happening?_ A pained groan passed through her a heartbeat later as the stones lining the walls transformed into a brilliant column of light, blinding her as her hand rose desperately to her eyes. A high pitched ringing filled the air, piercing her ears mercilessly like needles.

The agony ended as quickly as it began, however, as Fiora felt her body dragged down without warning. Thin streaks of light entered her field of vision as she opened her eyes again, her vision clearing to give her barely enough time to brace herself as her body slammed into a smoothly paved platform. Pain shot violently through her body as she landed with a dull thud; a stabbing sensation rising relentlessly from her elbows and knees, causing an agonizing scream to escape her lips.

_Get up, get up!_ Pushing herself up against the pain of what was likely a dislocated joint, all regard for her injuries vanished in an instant the moment she saw her surroundings. Gone was the stony passage that confined them; along with it, every concept of what believed to be within the realm of possibility. Specks of light speared past them through the air, imposed on an unnatural green background that pulsated in intensity at regular intervals. Nebulous clouds of yellow contrasted the eerie green backdrop in the distance, bearing resemblance to the celestial bodies that she'd marveled at in the Demacian night sky. Shifting her focus, she watched as thin plates that glowed a dim white flew past her alongside the trails of light, suspended in flight by unknown means.

"What the…" Crawling uneasily on her knees, Fiora reached the edge of the platform to peer over it. She found to her horror that like the mysterious objects flying past them, the narrow platform they stood on levitated in space. A sense of desperation appeared on her face, cerulean eyes held wide open as she felt herself hyperventilating at what she was witnessing. It didn't take long for her to realize what was responsible for the phenomenon around her.

The sound of groans reached her ears moments later, causing her attention to quickly shift to her right. Watching as her companions struggled to move in spite of their injuries, she quickly forced herself to her feet, casting a healing spell on her wounds as she dragged herself along the smooth platform underneath.

"Where in the world are we?" Ezreal strugged to prop himself off of the ground, breathing heavily as his eyes shot wildly in wonder of his surroundings.

Stopping shortly from the others, she allowed the cooling sensation of her healing spell to flow along her elbow as she stared contemplatively into the distance. "Exactly where we need to be." Examining the blonde explorer's face with icy blue eyes, she noticed the momentary shift in his expression that reflected his understanding of her words. "Chaos is distorting the very reality of this place. We're close…let's heal up, we'll need it. Everything we've done was to get us here."


End file.
